Dark Times
by deathy-cool
Summary: Things can change in a split second. Potions are a very powerful art. If your not careful they may burn you. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are in for an adventure as they search for the way back home. Time travelling, Girl!Harry
1. Goop, Time and Gender's

It's a twist on two over used plots. Girl Harry and sent to the past although it's not going to be in the Marauders time line. I'm afraid I say to many of those already so I decided to go a little further back. Anyway I have decided to post this story even though I know chapters will be longer to write and readers will have a long waiting time to get the chapters updated. I am happy to say though that I already have four chapters done and I will be working on the fifth chapter. Hopefully you will like the story because I've been working on it for the entire summer. Along with this story I have decided to post a second one. **That one is being betad while this one has not been. **Now Harry Potter does not belong to me and I hope you like the story.

.

..

...

...

...

Goop, Time and Gender's

Chapter 1

...

...

...

..

.

It was the first potion class of the year. Of course Severus Snape was expecting something to go wrong after all it was the fifth year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's and that meant the infamous Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter fight along with the an explosion thanks to one Neville Longbottom. Yes it was going to be quite a class.

As the door opened the students walked in and he wanted to really right now just kill himself. Potter and Malfoy were already late by one minute and so he gave them a detention each while taking fifty points from Gryffindor. Since they were the last in they had no choice but to work together.

"Today you will be working with the person next to you. Take note that this potion is very hard and that even one explosion can trigger another." He hissed eyes going strait to Longbottom who paled. "Let us hope that you have chosen an acceptable partner. The instructions are on the board get to work!" He snapped.

In little to ten minutes each team had started to work together. Weasley was with Granger, so he was expecting an acceptable potion. Crabbe was with Goyle so that would probably lead to disaster, then Longbottom with Tomas, perfect they were all going to die but then he had Potter and Malfoy, he was really going to hell.

But hell was not what was welcoming him that day, as forty minutes into the potion the Longbottom-Thomas potion exploded, rocking the entire class. He didn't notice that some of their disgustingly orange potion had landed in Malfoy-Potter's potion but he did notice when the thing exploded and covered both boys in it's goop. Suddenly the other potions exploded and in a bright flash of light they were all thrown to the ground. Minutes latter Severus finally stood up and turned his furious glare on Longbottom and Thomas making them both pale in fear.

"Do you know what you have just done!" He hissed anger bowling around him. "You! Insufferable fools!" He shouted and at that moment the distinctive sent of urine filled the room and Severus found himself to be very proud as he noticed that both boys had literally pissed themselves.

Turning away from them he made his way to the second explosion expecting to find his two students on the ground covered in potion goop but he was not expecting to see that both students were missing and only their wands, school bags and outer robs remaining. Fear clutched at his heart just as his door was slammed open to reveal a worried Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts not to mention two of the most well respected Gryffindor's he had ever met.

"Severus what has happened?" the worried Headmaster asked walking into the class and noticed that all the potions had exploded but he also noticed the absence of two of his students. "Were is Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy?" he asked worried.

"I don't know." Severus Snape whispered and for the first time as a teacher of Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was shocked.

...

Oh my god his head hurt! Was the only though running through Draco Malfoy's head as he opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was being in Potion class with Harry Potter as his partner and then Longbottoms potion exploding making there's explode and cover them then other explosions.

"Oh god my head..." Whispered a voice beside him.

"Potter." he whispered finally looking around but what he saw made him blink. Yes beside him was a Potter but Harry Potter he was not sure because right at that moment he was looking at a girl with long beautiful black wavy hair and soft pale skin. Although she was covered in Potion goop. When their eyes met he knew their and then that that was Harry Potter.

"What happened to us and why the hell do I sound like a girl?" the now female Harry Potter asked him.

"I don't know Potter but eh the potion did something to you because you're a girl." Draco said eyes wide.

"I'm a girl." Harry murmured then it clicked and her eyes went wide in shock. "I'm a girl." he whispered then looked down at her chest and screamed. "What the fuck am I doing as a girl!" She screamed making him blink.

"Did you swallow any of the potion?" he asked her.

"I was in the middle of yawning Malfoy what do you expect." She hissed making him blink.

"So we got our answer, the potion turned you into a girl." He said simply making Harry blink.

"Well that makes sense." She said thoughtfully then she looked around. "Draco we're in Hogwarts." She said softly making Draco's eyes widen.

"But how we were in the Potion lab." he whispered.

"How on earth am I supposed to know." She hissed anger blazing in her eyes. "We should go to the Headmaster's office." She continued standing up but before she could get to her feat she fell forward landing right on Draco.

"My god Potter can't you keep yourself from falling." He growled.

"Well sorry Mister My-hair-has-to-have-so-much-gell-in-it-that-it-lays-flat Malfoy but I am not used to this goddamn body." She hissed giving him a glare.

"Fine I'll help you." he grumbled helping her up and then letting her line on him.

"Draco, if it was the first class of the day why the hell is it dark outside?" She asked him worried. That of course made him blink in shock and turn around to see that indeed Harry was right and that it was now dark outside.

"This is confusing we should really get to the Headmaster's office." He said worried.

With that they started to walk but after the two first hallways Harry got used to walking so she walked on her own. Finally they arrived at the Headmaster's office and looked at the gargoyle.

"Ok he likes naming his passwords after candy's." She told Draco making him roll his eyes.

"Are almighty Headmaster can really be smart sometimes." he said sarcasm lasing his voice but he was not expecting Harry to giggle softly.

"What, you're right now lets just start naming candies." She said with a sigh.

"Blood suckers." "Sugar quills." "Mars bars." "Smarties."

"How the hell do you know what Smarties are?" Harry asked Draco while staring at him with an odd look.

"Well sorry if I actually like Smarties, they are really good and maybe the only good thing muggles made." He told her making her snicker.

"You keep surprising me Draco." She said then looked at the gargoyle and snapped her fingers. "Lemon drops." She said but still nothing and that made her frown. "Bubble gum." She asked weakly and to her shock the Gargoyle jumped aside.

"Our Headmaster is really crazy." Draco muttered going up.

"I agree." She said shaking her head.

Finally arriving at the door they knocked but got no answer. Harry frowned then waived her wand.

"Of course he wouldn't be in his office it's super time." She said shaking her head.

"Let's just go in." Draco sneered.

Opening the door they went inside and were greeted with the sight of the Headmaster's office. Draco didn't seem to care about the decor that much, probably because it was his first time in the office but Harry had already been their many times before and she was worried.

"Draco something is really off, the Headmaster had far more things in his office then this." She informed her friend making him frown. "I also don't recognize any of the things here.

"How would you know that?" he asked her.

"Perhaps, Draco, it's because I have been in this office more times then I can count." she hissed making him frown.

"Well if that's true then what would have happened for him to get rid of some things?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." She whispered but suddenly her eyes landed on Fawkes and she smiled.

"I can always count on you can't I Fawkes. You who saved me from death." She whispered walking over to the beautiful bird but then she stopped. The birds eyes seemed confused as if it didn't recognize her.

Suddenly the door opened and they both turned around to see the Headmaster standing their with his wand raised and a look of suspicion on his face. Both Draco and Harry looked at each other in worry as they noticed just how much younger this Albus Dumbledore looked from the one they knew.

"Headmaster Dumbledore I understand this may be quiet suspicious but I wish to ask you what year it is?" Harry said going over to Draco.

"It is 1943, also you can call me Professor Dumbledore as I am only taking Headmaster Dippet's position for a few months as he is sick with his wife." he said simply and so making both Draco and Harry pale considerably. Before Harry could fall to the ground Draco caught her and puled her onto his lap.

"Oh my god, what the fuck are we going to do." She growled looking at Draco who swore.

"I don't fucking now I mean time travelling is really hard to do." He answered shaking his head then he paled. "Fuck do you know when we are." he told her making her frown.

"Of course back in time you damn idiot." she hissed but then she froze and her heart went right down the the toilet along with the remaining colour of her face. "No, no, no please no, first Voldemort, no I can't deal with another Dark Lord, Draco, especially not Gellert Grindelwald!" She cried out shaking and tears falling from her eyes. Draco noticed her break down and with out thinking he held her close to him.

"I take it then by your small argument that you come from the future." The stand in Headmaster stated softly.

"Yes sir, we do come from the future but I don't think we should be telling you this." Draco said softly.

"Do not worry my boy, all we have to do is obliviate my mind before you leave." The Headmaster said brightly. "Now why don't I summon a house elf for some tea and some refreshments so that your friend might calm herself so that we might speak." he said going behind his desk and smiling.

"I think that would be a great idea sir." he agreed.

"Pinky." The Headmaster cried out and with a pop a house elf appeared.

"What can Pinky do for the Great Headmaster, Headmaster sir?" she said brightly.

"I need some tea and some sandwiches." He said hearing Draco's stomach rumble.

"Yes sir." Pink said then disappeared. Seconds latter tea appeared along with some sandwiches.

Suddenly Fawkes thrilled softly and flew over to Harry landing on her shoulder and singing beautifully. Harry calmed down and gave the bird a smile before moving to the chair beside Draco. Fawkes, though, went to her lap letting her pet him.

"I see Fawkes has taken a liking to you my dear, it is not often that that happens." He said.

"I know sir, Fawkes is very close to me in the future." She whispered softly making him smile.

"So you come from the near future I see." he said.

"Not quit sir, you see we come from the year 1995-1996." Draco said making him frown.

"I see then, please why don't you introduce yourselves since you seem to know me and tell me how you got to be here and why you are covered in goop." He said curiously.

"My name is Draco Malfoy." Draco said then looked to Harry.

"My name is Harry Potter, I used to be a boy by the way. We suspect that we were sent back in time by a Potion incident because really that's the only thing that could explain it. We were in Potion class and potions exploded. Anyway I ended up swallowing some which is perhaps the reason why I am a girl right now." she said with a sigh.

"I see." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"Sir I don't think telling my family about this is a really good idea." Draco said seriously. "I know personally that they are supporters of Grindelwald and so showing up with the Malfoy name wont be a good thing." He said.

"I must agree I wish to tell two people though." He said. "The current Minister of Magic and his wife." he continued making Harry blench, she really didn't trust the Ministry that much.

"Who might they be sir?" Harry asked.

"Well I would think you Miss Potter would know, it's Lord Christopher Potter and Lady Maria Potter nee Black." he said making Harry shock.

"What..." She whispered, hope in her eyes. Such hope that Dumbledore was wondering what had happened to this young girl.

"Sir before you tell anybody you must understand a bit about our lives." Draco whispered softly while looking at Harry who met his eyes. She nodded and then took a deep breath.

"It will be weird meeting a member of the Potter family because for as long as I've known I have been the only Potter ever alive." Harry said softly. "You see my parents were killed by a Dark Lord and I was raised by my abusive aunt and uncle." she told them while looking down at her hands.

"Miss Potter I understand your hesitation about meeting family but I must tell you that Christopher and Maria are very wonderful people and treasure family beyond everything. They would be very happy to meet you and yes even you Mr. Malfoy." he said smiling.

"What do you think Harry, meet the Ministry of this time." Draco asked. "After all we are stuck in this time for god knows how long." he said smirking and making her laugh.

"I suppose you are right, I think it would be a good thing to meet them." She agreed making the Headmaster smile.

"Then why don't I call them over." The Headmaster stated standing.

He then went to the fire place and started to call leaving both Draco and Harry to themselves. Looking at the sandwiches Harry carefully took one and started to much on it. Five minutes past and suddenly the fire flared making both students jump to their feet and turning around.

Two people stepped into the office and Harry was amazed. Lord Christopher Potter was a very handsome man with black hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He had amazing blue eyes that seemed to be filled with trust and compassion. He was tall and had a muscular build. He wore black robs with a blue trim. Beside him was a short petite woman with dark wine red hair and beautiful hazel coloured eyes. She wore emerald green robs that fit her form perfectly. Her own eyes though were filled with love, trust and kindness.

"Albus old friend, very good to see you." The man said smiling brightly and shaking the Headmaster's hand.

"Very happy to see you as well Christopher. Maria my dear you look just as beautiful as ever." The Headmaster said making the woman laugh softly.

"Thank you Albus now what is this I hear about time travelling." She said making him laugh.

"Always the one that goes to the point my dear." the Headmaster said brightly. "May I introduce you both to this two young students of the future, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss before known as Mr. Harry Potter." he said and with that both Potters turned their attention right on Harry who fidgeted slightly under their gaze.

"Their, and mine as well, thoughts are that young Harry was turned into a girl after she accidentally swallowed a bit of potion." The Headmaster said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, Lord and Lady Potter." Harry said with a hesitant curtsy, Draco did the same but he bowed.

But before Harry could saw anything else she was being hugged and she soon found that it was Lady Maria Potter doing the hugging.

"Oh you don't need to call us by those titles child, after all you are family." She said brightly then pulled away and looked her over. "You are far to thin dear." She cried making Draco snicker and Harry glare at him.

"Why don't we all sit and talk about how we will deal with this." Lord Potter said but still gave Harry a worm smile.

"I think that is a brilliant idea." The Headmaster said then summoned some chairs for both Potters.

Harry retook her chair and the Headmaster went back to his own chair. Before anything started though Fawkes went back to Harry and cuddled to her making her giggle softly.

"Want more attention do you." She said softly. "Does the Headmaster not pay more attention to you?" She asked innocently while looking at the Headmaster.

"I give him what attention I can." The Headmaster laughed hearing the joking tone in her voice.

"I know." She said brightly while Fawkes thrilled joyfully.

"Well then why don't we get started on the explanation." Lord Potter said brightly.

"Well you see sir, we were in Potions and potions exploded. We were covered as you see and blacked out. We woke up in a hallway and found that it was dark outside when we were just in our first class." Draco started to explain.

"Apart from that we have no clue how we got here." Harry finished.

"Alright then Albus I have a suggestion." Lord Potter stated comely.

"I am all ears Christopher." The Headmaster stated smiling.

"Well it is clear that they have to attend school but cannot attend under their own names. You Harry can because I can just clam you as a distant relative, that's parents were killed in the war." He said. "Draco on the other hand resembles a Malfoy far to much so he would have to be hidden under glamours, but those are also tricky because they can fall at any time." he said.

"If I may sir." Harry said politely.

"Of course." the Minster said smiling.

"Draco please trust me in this, we have to make you less Malfoy like." She said making him sigh.

"Fine." He agreed.

Looking around herself for her wand Harry paled as she noticed that she didn't have it.

"Draco do you have your wand?" she asked worried.

"Of course I have my bloody wand..." but his retort failed when he to paled and noticed that he didn't have his own wand.

"Damn it, Snape doesn't like us using wands in Potions and so their are in our outer robes that were on the ground." He said making Harry grown.

"My dear, what is your core?" the Minister asked.

"Phoenix feather." She answered.

"I'm afraid none of us have that core." he said making Harry frown.

"Well I haven't used it in a while, probably because I didn't want anybody to know." She said looking at Draco who frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked worried.

"Just don't move." She whispered raising both her hands and closing her eyes. Draco tensed as he sensed something happening he also heard the adults gasp.

"Alright I'm done." Harry whispered considerably tired. Draco shot up and raced to a mirror looking at himself in shock.

His blond hair was no longer filled with gel but clean and falling around his face in silky strands it was also slightly darker. His eyes though were a darker shade of blue and not the molten silver he was used to.

"How did you do that?" He asked turning to Harry who was siting in the chair tiredly.

"Wandless magic." She answered simply.

"That's an amazing feat my dear." The Headmaster said.

"Thank you sir I have always been able to do a little bit of it but that's by far the most I have ever done." She said smiling.

"Well the changes are simple but do the trick Mr. Malfoy now it's just the name you need to change." The Minister said brightly.

"I do to, Harry Potter isn't really the best name for a girl." Harry said making Maria smile.

"I agree with you their dear." she said softly then placed a hand on her forehead worried. "How are you feeling, using wandless magic is very high level magic and tiresome." She said softly.

"You should rest child." Christopher Potter said worriedly.

"I don't know why you did it Harry I mean all our lives we have been enemies." Draco said looking at Harry.

"Draco we may have been enemies since eleven years of age, but right now you and me need each other. I find myself seeing a new side of you Draco Malfoy and I want to know that side much better now that I see it. I know I refused your friendship, to tell you the truth you reminded me of my snotty big headed cousin, Dudley, but I hope that you can forgive me and hope that you will accept my wish for friendship because I accept the one you gave all those years ago." She said making Draco blink in shock.

"You, Harry Potter, are one weird person." He said then smiled. "I agree with you and now that I see a new side of you I have come to the same conclusion, perhaps when we get back to our time we can start to change Hogwarts for the better but for now let us start with a friendship." He said making Harry smile.

"Thank you so much Draco." she whispered.

"Well then why don't we start in choosing names." The Headmaster said brightly.

"Well I don't think I would mind going by the name Orion Draconius but for a last name I don't know." Draco said.

"Evans, why don't you take my mother's maiden name it's not a pureblood name so you won't have to fear about that." She said brightly.

"You wouldn't mind?" He asked shocked.

"No my mother would want me to help a friend in need and you are a friend in need." She said making him smile.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"Then you will be now known as Orion Draconius Evans and you my dear." the Headmaster said looking at Harry.

"I knew a girl when I was in Primary school, she was really nice to me and even went against Dudley. Her parents had taken her away from the school after Dudley had harmed her. Her name was Dawn.

"I like it." Maria cried making Harry smile.

"Then my name will be Dawn Potter." She said brightly.

"Well then let us continue, now as it is the middle of the year you will be starting quiet late." The Headmaster stated.

"Middle of the year, oh boy it was just the beginning of the year before we were sent back." Draco said.

"How old are you both?" Christopher asked.

"Fifteen." they answered.

"Since you have missed haft the year may I advice you both to be in your fourth year then. That way you are not confused by starting in the middle since you already learned everything in your forth." Christopher said making them smile.

"That's great, I can enlist have a bit of a normal fourth year." Dawn cried cheerfully.

"What do you mean normal fourth year young lady?" Christopher asked sternly. "Aren't all years at Hogwarts relatively normal?" He asked.

"Well not if your Harry Potter." Draco whispered making Dawn glare at him.

"It's nothing, Draco is just being his annoying self." She said trying to distract them.

"Don't lie to us young lady because right now we are your guardians." Maria said sternly yet Dawn could see the worried look in her eyes.

"Just tell them Dawn, plus I want to hear this to. Only you and the infamous Golden trio know about what really happened during all our years at Hogwarts." Draco stated.

"Fine Orion I will." She said making the Headmaster and the Potters smile.

"I am very happy to see that the both of you are getting used to your new names but apart from that I have deduced that this will be a long and exiting tale so why don't we move to my siting room." The Headmaster said.

"I think that will be a very good idea Albus I have a feeling we will need a very comfortable area to sit in for this tale." The Lord of the Potter family stated making Dawn moan.

"Why do people always think that my life is so horrible?" she asked Orion.

"Because from what I know it is." He told her smirking.

Standing up they all left the office only to enter a sitting area. Going they all took seats and Fawkes seem to keep to Dawn which made the Headmaster chuckle softly.

"Now my dear why don't you start the story of your life." The Headmaster said brightly and with that simple push the four soon found out what exactly it meant to be Harry Potter.

"Holly shit." Orion whispered eyes wide as he stared at Dawn who had Fawkes cuddled to her, her own arms around the bird.

Looking up at everybody Dawn was shocked to see their reaction. Dumbledore had a look of great sadness while Christopher looked enraged while Maria was crying. Draco on the other had looked horrified.

"How the hell are you still alive?" He asked her making her laugh.

"The power of luck is on my side." She told him.

"My dear, I apologies." The Headmaster said.

"Don't Headmaster, it is all in the past for me the future for you but it will be in the past for you when me and Orion do return. Am I the only one that was not weirder out by how that sounded." She asked.

"No I was to." Orion said laughing softly.

"Well why don't we get you both to bed, it's a late night and tomorrow we shall travel to Diagon Alley to gather your things." The Headmaster said.

"I shall bring them Albus, they need robs, clothes and everything else." Maria said.

"But we have no money!" Both of them cried out.

"Nonsense we will pay for everything plus the Potter vaults will turn to you latter on my dear don't worry." Maria said smiling.

Soon both children were ushered into bedrooms and then into beds. Before long they both fell asleep soft smiles on their faces.


	2. Differences, friends and experiences

.

..

...

...

...

Differences, friends and experiences

Chapter 2

...

...

...

..

.

The day shined brightly the next morning when Harry woke up. He wondered were he was until he remembered what happened the other day. Shaking her head she stood and stretched then went to the shower she found attached to her room. During her shower she looked herself up and down. Her body was far more different then she had imagines. Her waist was thin and her hips curved. She now had two large lumps on her chest. All in all her male mind told her that she was hot. Shaking her head she turned her attention to washing herself and when that was done she left dressed in the robs she found on the table. They were emerald green robs, very similar to Professor McGonagall's robs. Shaking her head she brushed her hair then concentrated with a gust of wind her hair was dry and she was ready. Leaving the room she arrived in the Headmaster's sitting room and found him sitting their with her great grandparents. Suddenly the door beside her opened and Orion walked in wearing black robs.

"You look like McGonagall." he said making her chock.

"I'm not that old you giant frog." She hissed making him grin.

"I suppose but it's just the robs." He told her making her mumble something under her breath.

"It is only temporary my dear, we shall gather you new robs before you know it." Lady Potter said making Dawn smile.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

"Well then shall we eat before leaving?" Maria asked and with the mention of food both Orion's and Dawn's stomachs growled.

"I think that would be a good idea." Orion said making Maria laugh softly.

Swiftly they all gathered around the small table and started to eat a few things. After that they left for Diagon Alley. Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, Dawn looked around and found that it looked quite empty which was very bizarre for both Orion and Dawn. Leaving the Leaky Cauldron they walked into Diagon Alley and both time-travellers were amazed to it look so dark and gloomy, even though their were many more shops then from their time.

"We shall go to get you some clothes first then other things you will need." Maria said with a smile as she lead them towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Walking in they were welcomed by a young woman with black hair and wearing purple robs.

"Welcome how may I help you Lady Potter?" the woman asked.

"This two need new robs and other clothes, they will also need school robs." Maria stated making the woman smile brightly.

"Then let us get started, Melissa come here please." The woman said over her shoulder. Swiftly a young girl appeared, she had long blond hair and blue eyes. "You will be helping this young gentlemen here and I shall do this young lady." She told her and soon Dawn found herself being fitted for robs and other things.

By the end of the hour she had two dark purple robs that were slightly younger and much better then the McGonagall look alike. She also had her new school uniform that was far different then the one she used to see at Hogwarts. It wasn't a skirt but actually a black dress. The dress wasn't that bad actually, it went to just above her knees with some frill at the bottom and had small puff sleeves. Her house colours would be shown in the ribbons that were attached to the puff sleeves and the bow on her chest. It had a scar neckline and was a-line style. It looked like a, what did they call it, a lolita dress or something like that. To go with the dress was a pair of grey stockings that still showed some of her skin and a pair of black lace up boots.

Leaving the rob shop, Dawn was wearing her uniform just like Draco so that they wouldn't have to change when they arrived at school. Going they went to the book store were they got plenty of books and after that they went for the rest of there things and then got personal made wands so that the wands they would have in the future wouldn't be taken now. Five hours after arriving in Diagon Alley the group returned to Hogwarts were they went to the Headmaster's office.

"Ah Orion, Dawn you both look very nice in your uniforms." The Headmaster brightly.

"I am so not used to wearing a dress." Dawn said with a pout then poked the bow. "Especially one with a bow."

"Now, now Dawn, it can't be that bad." Orion said yet his answer was a glare.

"If you don't be quiet I am going to turn your uniform in a dress." She hissed making him gulp.

"Well children there is one last thing we have to do." The Headmaster said brightly while clapping his hands.

"Oh?" Orion asked.

"Well your sorting of course." He said far to brightly for Dawn and Orion's liking.

Swiftly the hat was pulled from its shelf and handed over to Orion who placed it on his head. After a few minutes it gave it's answer.

"Ravenclaw!" He shouted making Orion's eyes widen along with Dawn's.

"Well that's new." he said slowly.

"Who would have known." She said with a small smirk that made him growl.

"I am quite intelligent you know." He snapped making her grin.

"Really, you could have fooled me." She said with a smile. Suddenly laughter could be heard and they turned to see the Potters and Headmaster laughing.

"You both remind us of a married couple." Maria said making them gap.

"No way!" Dawn cried while shaking her head.

"I mean we just became friends no way could I ever even think off being in a relationship with her." Orion said which of course made Dawn red with anger.

"What am I not good enough for you Mister, I'm better then everybody?" She asked making him gulp.

"I think it's safe to saw one of your parents was a redhead." The Headmaster stated making Dawn blush.

"Yes she was." She answered making him chuckle softly.

"Well my dear why don't you put the Sorting hat on and let see what house you shall be in." He said making her sigh.

"Fine." She muttered while taking the hat from Draco's hands and putting it on her head.

_Well this is very interesting, you my dear are a mixture off all houses I mussed saw. Very loyal, cunning, intelligence you don't show at all and courage beyond all I have ever seen. You, my dear, would fit in well with any house and would have made the founders fight that's for sure. Now were to put you, such a mystery. _

"_Perhaps just place me back in Gryffindor." She volunteered making the hat laugh._

_Gryffindor you say, well you do suit it very well but I don't know you're in between Gryffindor and Huffelpuff. I suppose though that you fit the Lions house far to well to go to the Badgers. _

"GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted causing Draco to smirk then it continued. "She's a hard headed one Albus, could fit into any house, had a hard time the founders would have had a hard time. Probably would have fought over her. I thought it best she return to her original house." It said making everybody blink and Dawn blush brightly.

"Well then let us make are way to the Great hall I think it's about time you meet the other students. Remember though as I am only stepping in for the Headmaster we will keep this between us." He said making them smile.

"Yes sir no need to worry that's what we want. We don't want anybody but the three of you to know." Orion said making the three smile.

"Then my dear children let us go to the Great Hall and introduce you to the students and staff." The stand in Headmaster said brightly.

"We should head back home, you two make sure to mail us." Maria said as she hugged the two children. "We love you and you'll see that everything will be fine."

Soon both the Potters were gone and Professor Dumbledore was leading them towards the Great Hall. Arriving the students all turned and silence fell when they noticed both Orion and Dawn standing behind the Deputy Headmaster.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am very happy to introduce you all to two new students. Mister Orion Evans and Miss Dawn Potter. Mister Evans, as you see, will be joining Ravenclaw and Miss Potter will be joining Gryffindor, both will be joining the fourth years." He said while motioning to both students who bowed and curtsied. Of course Dawn's bow and ribbons had turned dark wine red while Orion's tie had turned dark purple. With a last look at each other they separated and made their way to there house tables.

Arriving at Gryffindor Dawn looked around but her eyes fell on an empty seat. Going over she sat down and took a deep breath. She turned slightly and saw that Orion had also seated himself and that Professor Dumbledore was making his way to the Head table. Turning her attention back to her plat she found that the table had been filled with wonderful smelling food. Because it was Sunday, it was the Sunday roast and so plats of roast beef, lamb, pork, and roast chicken. There was roast potatoes with vegetables and gravy but her favourite, yorkshire pudding. Swiftly she started to put some food on her plate then started to eat.

"Hello, my names Damien, Damien Lupin it's a pleasure to meet you." A male voice said making her look up in shock. What she found was, in her mind, a bit un-expecting. Their siting in front of her was a boy her age, he had short sandy brown hair and beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dawn, Dawn Potter." She said with a soft yet shy smile.

"Damien you sly dog you, trying to get the new Gryffindor all to yourself." Somebody said making her turn her head to the right. What she saw was a shocking sight. It was a boy who looked so much like Sirius that she felt a pang in her heart.

"Hello I'm Demeter, Demeter White." He said while giving her a charming smile.

"You guys always trying to swoon the girls, my apology for them." A female voice said making her look behind Demeter to see a young girl who had long dark wine red hair and emerald green eyes. She looked like her mother. "Hello I'm Diana, Diana Black." She said brightly.

"Nice to meet the all of you." She answered back.

"So Dawn, why didn't you start at the beginning of the year?" Diana asked curiously.

"Well you see, my family preferred to home-school me. They were killed in an attack protecting me." She told them making them gasp.

"That's horrible." Diana whispered.

"I'm staying with my distant relatives now, they live here in London and wanted me to attend Hogwarts." She told them while looking down at the table, looking as though she were sad.

"Damn, Dawn, I'm so sorry that you loss your family in an attack. There have been so many as of late it's as if nobody would stop. Is your relative by any chance the Minister?" Damien asked.

"Yes, I am residing with the Minister of Magic, he and his wife are very kind." She answered after looking up and whipping a tear away. "Well now that I'm here, why don't you tell me about Hogwarts. I've only heard stories about it and what I have heard is very exiting." She said making them grin.

"Hogwarts is an amazing place with amazing classes. The Teachers are really good to, Professor Dumbledore being one of the best. He makes his classes really fun and he's our Head of House." Demeter said making Dawn smile.

"What sort of classes are taught here?" She asked.

"Well the core classes are taught such as Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History and Astronomy. Then we start in our third year with either Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmacy, Ancient Runes and Divination. Then in fourth year, if you wanted, you can learn Enchanting. Nobody really goes for that class because it's really hard and you have to have the talent." Diana explained making her smile.

"That's amazing, Enchanting really sounds exiting, perhaps I can test to see if I am able to do it." She said thoughtfully.

"You would actually want to do that, well I guess we can't say we aren't curious about what you would learn in that class." Demeter said thoughtfully.

"Well if I get in I'll tell you." She said making them grin.

Soon enough conversation between the four started and Dawn found herself felling as though she had brand new friends. Turning to Ravenclaw she noticed that Orion was a little down and that nobody had approached him.

"Do you know him?" Demeter asked.

"Yeah, he also lost his family, he and I were talking and we became friends. It's a shame nobody is speaking with him." She said with a sigh.

"He is welcome to join us when ever he wishes, their isn't a rule stating that you a have to sit at your house table." Diana said brightly.

"Thanks." She said then stood and went over.

As she walked over a few Ravenclaws looked at her questioningly but Orion didn't seem to notice. Finally she arrived and placed a hand on his shoulder making him jump and turn.

"Dawn?" He asked curiously.

"You want to join us at Gryffindor?" she asked with a smile which made him blink then he looked around and shook his head.

"Thanks." He said standing and fallowing her to Gryffindor making people whisper.

"Orion meet, Demeter White, Diana Black and Damien Lupin." She said. "Everybody meet Orion Evans."

"Nice to meet you Orion." Diana said brightly.

"Pleasure to meet you all as well." Orion said grateful to be accepted by enlist some people.

Soon enough conversation blew out and the group of five were doing very well. They talked about all sorts of things, such as classes, teachers and what was happening in the world. When the night ended Orion had to fallow a few Ravenclaws to his dormitory while Dawn just fallowed Demeter, Damien and Diana. When she arrived at Gryffindor dormitories, was another pang to her heart. It felt so weird looking around the Dormitory and finding that she knew practically nobody there and that her two most treasured friends were with her.

Going she reminded herself to fallow Diana, considering she was a girl, and went up to the girls dormitories. When she arrived she was shocked to not see another bed.

"Eh Professor Dumbledore is looking for you." A little girl said making them turn in shock. Nodding she went down and found the Head of Gryffindor standing their with a soft smile.

"You wished to see me Professor?" She asked.

"Yes my dear, I'm afraid that considering dormitories are only allowed five girls in one room you will have you own room." He said making her blink. "I'm afraid the only available opening is the old Head Girls rooms here in Gryffindor. Newer ones were made so this are not used. You can fallow me and I shall lead you to your new room." He said making her smile.

"Thank you Professor." She said then fallowed him. He went up the girls side and continued up until they arrived at a portrait.

The painting was beautiful, it was a forest but on a branch was a young woman playing the flute. She had long dark red hair and wore an ivory dress.

"Future spirits." The Headmaster said making Dawn smile.

The door opened and they walked in. What met Dawns eyes was an amazing sight. The floor was a dark brown stone floor while the walls were a light cream. There was a dark trim at the ceiling along with dark ceiling but a stunning chandelier hung over head. It was a circle with small pieces of what looked to be Seashells hanging from it. There was a large king size bed made of dark wood while the bedding itself was a slightly dark cream colour. There was a large white fluffy fur rug under it. A fire place occupied one wall with a large cream coloured sectional with another white fluffy fur rug.

"This is amazing." She whispered making him smile.

"I'm glade you like it my dear, your things have been brought here. The reason for this room is because I thought you would wish to have you own privacy were you didn't have to keep a shield up at all times." he told her which made him smile.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Also their is a door that attaches this room to young Orion's room, since he has also gotten his own room. I hope you do not take advantage of that." he said.

"I wont sir." She said brightly which made him smile.

"Good then I wish you a good night." He said then left leaving her alone.

Swiftly she undressed then put on a pair of sweatpants with a tank top. Something she was happy she had found because really wearing a dress every damn day was going to be really annoying and she needed a piece of her old life with her. So sweatpants and a tank top was great. Hurriedly she tied her hair up and jumped into her bed. Before she knew it she was falling asleep and before long darkness took over her mind and she was off into la la land.

...

The next morning Orion went to wake Dawn up but as he walked into her room he found a sight he really didn't like. Dawn was on her bed crying no sobbing her heart out. Going over he gently placed a hand on her shoulder which made her turn around.

"Why are you so upset?" he asked her.

"Draco, I...I...I miss home." She whispered while sniffling softly. "My home, the Hogwarts I'm so used to, Ron, Hermione but most of all I miss Sirius." She cried softly making him look down suddenly he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know Dawn, you're heart is so big and yet you have lost so much. I want you to know that I'm always here for you and no matter wait, I will always be your friend. I'm not the same Draco Malfoy as last year, I've changed, I've seen what my parent's views are like and I find myself disagreeing with them fully. I am going to help you Dawn, you're my first real friend." Orion whispered as he rocked her.

"I'm sorry you had to chose what you believe in over your parents Orion, I wouldn't want that for anybody." Dawn sniffed making him smile.

"I know, you're far to kind heart-ed now why don't you clean yourself up and I'll meet you in the Great Hall, I don't think leaving by the Gryffindor Common room for me would be such a great idea." he told her making her smile.

"Sure thing." She said then kissed his chick shocking not only him but herself as well.

Swiftly Orion left the room and Dawn looked around. Shaking her head she climbed out of bed and went to her bathroom. After a kick shower, that got rid of her puffy red eyes. She got dressed in her dress and things then dried her hair and grabbed her school bag. Leaving for the Great Hall she arrived to see Orion waiting for her. Running over she grabbed his hand and hugged him making him smile.

"I wounder what sort of classes we'll have on our schedules." She said brightly.

"I hope something good." He answered making her giggle.

Going they each went up to their Heads of House and discussed a few things. Dawn made an appointment to see if she could possibly start Enchantment lessons then got her schedule. Looking down she found that she had Charms first and that it was with Ravenclaw. She and Orion swiftly walked over to Gryffindor table and to their new friends were they started to eat and talk. When the warning bell rang, the group made their way to Charms class.

Arriving they all took sits and waited as their Professor walked in. Both Orion and Dawn were shocked when a older woman walked in. She was tall, with grey hair pulled into a tight bun, and wore a pair of dark blue robs.

"I see that we have two new students, well I hope you both can catch up with the rest of the class." She said as she looked at them then she turned to rest of the class and started. "Now today I have decided to help you defend yourselves encase, by some chance, Dementors or Lethifolds decide to attach." She said. "Can anybody tell me anything about the Patronus Charm?" She asked them yet nobody raised their hand.

"Miss Potter?" She asked noticing that Dawn was glaring at Orion who motioned for her to raise her hand.

"Well Professor, the Patronus Charm is an charm that takes the form of an animal to protect you against Dementors and Lethifolds. That is a fully formed or corporeal Patronus. A non-corporeal Patronus appears only as wisps of silvery mist. To cast a Patronus you must concentrate on a powerfully happy memory and said the incantation which is Expecto Patronum. The Charm is advanced magic and difficult to master, many people cannot perform it." She stated making the woman and class blink in shock.

"Miss Potter who taught you about the Patronus Charm?" Her teacher asked making her blush.

"A friend of my fathers ma'am." She stated making the woman nood.

"Are you able to form one?" She asked making the blush entensifie.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"Please show the class then." She indicated making Dawn gulp.

Standing she took her wand out and let a deep breath leave her lips. She needed a memory, a strong memory. Sirius, Sirius offering her a home, her first Quidditch match, her parents.

"Expecto Patronum." She said and suddenly out of her wand jumped a stunning stag Patronus. It looked to be the size of a full grown stag and Dawn was even more reminded of her fathers animagus form. "Hi Prongs." She whispered as it came over and touched her hand indicating that it wanted her to pet it. Gently she placed her hand on it's nose and was shocked that it didn't disappear.

"Well done, well done Miss Potter. I am impressed, how did your fathers friend help you learn the

Patronus Charm?" She asked.

"A Boggart Professor." she answered with a smile as she continued to pet the stag.

"But wouldn't that work only if you feared Dementors or Lethifolds?" Somebody asked.

"Yes my fear at the time was Dementors." She answered with a soft smile.

Soon enough the class continued and Dawn helped Orion form his Patronus. It seemed though that he was the only one who get a non-corporeal Patronus. The others didn't even get anything. Before they left though, Professor Crystal asked for Dawn to stay a few minutes.

"What can I do for you Professor?" She asked curiously.

"Miss Potter, you shocked me today." She stated comely making Dawn frown.

"Oh?" She asked curiously.

"Yes I see full of potential in you my dear I wish to ask would you be able to have extra lessons in Charms?" She asked making Dawn gap in shock.

"Professor I...I..." she tried but was stopped.

"I would like you to think about it. I see plenty of potential for you my dear and not many people would help you get better. I understand you still have to get used to the change of being in such a big school but perhaps this could help you in the future." Professor Crystal said making Dawn think. "Now I will lead you to your next class." she stated.

"I have eh Defence Against the Dark Arts." she said brightly.

Fallowing her Professor they didn't speak at all until they arrived at her next class. She turned to her teacher and bowed softly.

"Thank you for your offer Professor, I am honoured that you would think of giving me extra lessons. I will of course consider your offer." She said making the woman smile.

"Well then Miss Potter I hope you decided what you want to do, good luck in class." Her Professor said then left. Taking a deep breath she walked into her class and found a sit beside Diana who gave her a bright smile.

"What did the Professor want?" She asked curiously.

"She wanted to give me extra lessons." She said making Diana gap.

"What but Professor Crystal has never done that, she's a mistress of her art. She's the best in Charms and wants to give you extra lessons, that's unbelievable. You should take them." Diana said making Dawn smile.

"I think I will, it's just I'm not used to being here." She told her new friend.

"You'll get used to it fast Dawn, Hogwarts feels just like home for many people, you'll see." Diana said making Dawn smile.

Soon the Professor walked in and Dawn had to blink. Was it just her or did he look a lot like Snape. He was tall, wore black robs had black hair pulled back and a hocked nose. Still what she found weird was the smile on his face. Snape never smiled.

"Ah a new student to our class, welcome my dear to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Now let us start." He said brightly which made Dawn want to laugh yet she kept it in.

Soon they were taking notes and by the end of the class Dawn found that it was one of the best classes she ever had.

As the day continued to go by Dawn thought about the offer given to her. Surprisingly Orion had also been given the offer from the Potion Professor. Now both were in the library thinking about the offers while doing their homework.

"Do you think we should take them, I mean to learn more advanced things would be fun and an advantage to us." She told him.

"I know, I don't think Snape would have actually volunteered to give me extra classes." Orion said making Dawn giggle.

"I doubt it." She said.

"Boy you really are getting more feminine." Orion said which made her blush.

"Shut up." She growled making him grin.

"Whatever." He said then returned to his homework.

As they continued to do their homework they didn't noticed Professor Dumbledore coming closer. When he arrived at their table Dawn looked up and jumped slightly.

"Professor, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." She said which made him smile.

"No need to apologies my dear, I have actually come to bring you for your test. I thought it would be better to test you now instead of at the end of the week." He said making her smile brightly.

"Thank you so much Professor." She said brightly.

Gathering her things she gave Orion a smile and then fallowed her Professor.

As they walked they spoke together but soon they arrived at another office which Dawn presumed was Professor Dumbledores original office. Inside was a young woman with long blond hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Ah Albus is this the student who wished to take the test?" The woman asked.

"Yes my dear may I introduce you to Miss Dawn Potter." He said yet the woman had her attention already an Dawn as she looked her over.

"Well let us see if you can do it." She said while fishing into her pocket. When she pulled her hand out of it, it was to reveal a beautiful white oval stone with small gold runes. "Hold this and concentrate your magic around it." She stated simply while handing the stone over.

Wrapping her fingers around it, Dawn let her magic flow around her fingers and suddenly all the runes glowed gold while the stone turned from white to a one of the purist lights she had ever seen. It reminded her of her Patronus.

"Well then, looks like I have my very first student." The woman said brightly while Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "Call me Professor Storm." The woman said brightly. "Welcome to Enchanting."


	3. Learning, joy and oh god that's gross!

.

..

...

...

...

Learning, joy and oh god that's gross!

Chapter 3

...

...

...

..

.

Arriving in her room, Dawn fell on her bed and let a sigh leave her lips. Things were far different here then they were back in the future. She didn't think she would have become friends with Draco Malfow, or learned enchanting. Hell she had never even heard of enchanting before. Before going back to her dorm, she had spoken with her newest Professor about her lessons. She had been given two books to read, one of about the history of enchanting and the theory. Right now she was finishing her homework when suddenly Orion walked in making her grin.

"What would have happened if I were naked?" she asked him.

"You would have hexed me." he answered then sat beside her.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"Well I was tested to see if I had the abilities of Enchanting. Apparently I do so I am getting lessons. I was told to read these two books." She said motioning to the two books beside her.

Orion swiftly snatched both books and started to read through them. This left Dawn enough time to finish her homework. After that she turned to Draco who was frowning slightly at the book in his hands.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Did you know that there is only one Enchantress or Enchanter born every 50 to 60 years. That means you were chosen to be an Enchantress far before you were the Boy who Lived." He said making her smile.

"The thing is I never heard of Enchanting." She told him with a sigh.

"I was told but only passingly, apparently their hasn't been one in a long time. The last one was rumoured to have been killed by Grindelwald during the war." Orion told her making her sigh.

"Do you think, do you think its my new Professor, Professor Storm?" She asked.

"I don't know, I mean there could be a possibility but for now let us just think of it not being true. If it comes up in the future we can try and prevent it." he told her making her smile.

"Thank you Orion, for being here." She whispered then laughed softly. "Even if we didn't have a choice."

"Yeah well you are a mystery to me, I find my thoughts on you changing every day. You are far different then what I expected you to be." he said causing her to roll her eyes.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or a insult." She said making him grin.

"It's a compliment." He told her making her snort.

"So we need a plan." She said thoughtfully which made him frown.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well right now, we are back in time, at the time of war. We need to be prepared Orion. Not only that but when we return we will probably still be at war as well. Even if the world in the future won't believe me or Dumbledore, it does not stop the fact that Voldemort has returned." She told him making him frown.

"So we should train?" She asked her.

"Yes, train in duelling, and other things that could help us defend ourselves. You will probably be targeted by Voldemort because of your father." She said while looking down at her hands which made Orion sigh.

"You are right, I will be target by my father since he is a Death Eater. So why don't we start tomorrow. We can go to the Library and get a few books to help us. You should take the Charms Professor's offer of extra classes, because as you said, we need all the help we can get. I will take the offer of extra Potions, that way we won't have to depend on Snape when we go back. You make sure to focus on your Enchanting and we will do the rest together." Orion said making Dawn smile.

"Why don't we bring our new friends into the plan. I mean we don't tell them about us being of the future and everything but we can help in preparing them for the war that is around us." She said making Orion laugh.

"If they accept then lets do it." he said causing her to grin.

"Then it's decided we will train, learn and be the best we can." She said which made Orion smile.

...

The next day arrived swiftly for the students of Hogwarts. Dawn woke up and yawned then she looked around the room and smiled softly. Sure she missed her friends but she resolved that she would see them someday. Swiftly getting up she did her morning routine then got dressed. Once she was dressed in her uniform she left her room and was welcomed by her new friends.

"Hi guys!" She said brightly which made them smile.

"Dawn you got to spill did you get into the Enchanting class?" Diana asked making her laugh.

"Yes I did, Professor Storm will be teaching me now." She told her making her squeal.

"Oh my god you're so lucky, an Enchantress." Diana said making her blush.

"Yeah I guess I am." She said then heard a growl which made Damien blush. "Come on I'm hungry." She said then took Damien's hand and dragged him away causing the other two to laugh and fallow.

As they arrived at the Great Hall they found Orion waiting and instantly Dawn jumped at him causing him to laugh. Together the group of laughing students walked into the Great Hall making many students turn to them. They of course ignored them and went to their seats at Gryffindor.

"So Dawn how are you going to learn Enchanting?" Demeter asked her making her smile.

"Professor Storm will be teaching me. I've been told to read to books and then we will start." She answered brightly.

"What do the two books talk about?" Damien asked curiously.

"History of Enchanting and something else." She answered then turned as Professor Dumbledore came over to them.

"Miss Potter I have come to change your schedule." He said making her smile.

Handing it over he smiled back and tapped it with his wand. Then he handed it back to her and she looked at it. Nothing much had changed, but she now had transfiguration privately. It seemed that it had been the only way to get her into Enchanting.

"Thank you Professor." She said making him smile.

"No need to thank me my dear, it's all in good hopes. You will do magnificent things." He said then left.

"What is it?" Orion asked her curiously.

"I won't have Transfiguration with anybody, it's the only spot were Professor Storm could take me so Professor Dumbledore will be teaching me privately." She said causing the group to gape at her in shock.

"Are you kidding me, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Master of Transfiguration will be teaching you privately?" Diana asked amazed.

"Yeah and to think I'm accepting Professor Crystal in her offer for extra classes in Charms." She said causing Demeter to laugh.

"You are going to be so exhausted at night with all your classes." He laughed making her pout.

"Guys we better get to class before we are late, we have Potions." Diana said and then they all left the Great Hall.

After classes Dawn made her way swiftly to the Charms classroom. As she arrived she knocked at the door and heard a soft, enter. Pushing the door open she walked in and looked around, suddenly she realized what class this would be in the future. It was her future Defence Against the Dark Arts class room.

"I'm in my office!" Came a shout from her Professor making her smile.

Going she walked over to the stone steps, that she had once walked many times to visit Professor Lupin and walked up. Going she arrived in the office and found her Professor at her desk surrounded by many papers. She looked up and fixed her with a gaze then smiled.

"You have decided on your answer Miss Potter?" She asked making Dawn smile.

"Yes Professor, I have. I would be very honoured to be given extra lessons from you." she said causing the Professor to smile.

"Come and sit, then show me your schedule." She ordered.

Doing as told, Dawn sat down and handed her schedule over. Professor Crystal looked it over and frowned as she noticed the privet class in Transfiguration but soon found her answer.

"You're an Enchantress?" She asked amazed.

"Yes ma'am." She said with a nod of her head.

"I see then well Miss Potter come to my class every Thursday and Monday. We will start your extra lessons then. Please read this book before your first class." She said handing a book over and making Dawn want to sigh.

"Yes ma'am." She said then left leaving her teacher to smile to herself. It had been a long time since she had seen such talent for Charms, yet the young girl didn't seem to see it herself.

Arriving at her room, Dawn changed into comfy grey sweat pants with a white tank top then pulled her hair up and sat on her bed. It was time to do her homework and study.

Two hours latter Orion walked into her room looking very concerned. Dawn looked up and saw him walking over to her.

"What is it Orion?" She asked curiously.

"I was just wondering if you were alright. I mean you locked yourself into your room." He said making her blush.

"Sorry I was working on my work, Professor Crystal told me to read this book before our first class." She said with a sigh.

"Right." Orion said while looking at the book Down was reading. It was a really thick and old book. "Well then why don't I go get my things and we do all our homework together." Orion said making Dawn brighten up.

"Thank you so much Orion, I would love that." She said making him grin.

Orion left the room then returned with all his books and soon the duo started to work together. When they finished they stretched and looked out the window letting smiles form on their lips as they did so.

"I wounder what the people in the future are thinking." Dawn said softly making Orion blink.

"Your friends probably think that it was a trick to bring you to the Dark Lord or something of the sort." Orion snorted making Dawn giggle.

"I can't say I disagree with you. Hermione is probably in the library researching everything she can on Potions while Ron is trying to help yet getting in the way. The Headmaster is probably having the Order of the Phoenix looking for me while my godfather and Professor Lupin are freaking out. Molly Weasley is probably worried sick while Fred and George are going to try and cheer everybody up by pranking everybody." She said making Orion blink then laugh.

"You know the worst thing is, that's probably the way it's happening." He laughed making Dawn grin.

...

Dawn was nervous. Today was her first Enchanting lesson with Professor Storm. She had read both her books and was now waiting to see what they would do first. Currently her Professor was walking back and forth in front of her, while she sat at her desk hands on her lap.

"Alright I think I know what we will start with." Professor Storm said brightly. "We are going to find out what your Enchantress creature is. You know that every Enchanter and Enchantress had a creature that best suits their magic. Now this doesn't mean that it would be your animagus form, if you ever decide to become one. Now I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on your breathing and only that. Making sure to take deep and long breath." Professor Storm instructed.

Closing her eyes, Dawn started to breath in and out while she concentrated on that. What felt like minutes latter she was standing in a dark room and something in the distance was glowing. Frowning she started to walk over. Finally she arrived at were the light was shining and found a small silver like glowing creature dancing around.

"Hello there little one." She whispered causing the small glowing creature to stop dancing and fly over to her.

She cupped her hands to let it rest on them and it did. Finally she was able to see just what the Creature was and to her shock it was a beautiful dragon. Not at all like the ones she was used to but a more snake like one with wings long twin whiskers and feet.

"You're very beautiful little one." She whispered but suddenly the dragon flew out of her hands and surrounded her wrist, ankles, neck, head and even upper body. After that a bright light surrounded her and she closed her eyes shielding them from the light.

"Well done Dawn." Came the very proud voice of Professor Storm. That made Dawn open her eyes to see that she was back in the class room.

"What happened?" She asked making her teacher laugh.

"Well go look in a mirror you'll see." Professor Storm answers.

Going to the mirror Dawn looked but just staid there. Her now had two dragon like bracelets. The mouths of the dragons were attached to rings that were on her middle fingers. Around her ankles were a set of golden anklets while around her neck was a gold choker and around a few strands of hair was a golden clasp.

"What is all this?" she asked while turning to her professor.

"Those are the presents your creature gave to you to identify you as a Enchantress. You will not battle with this and you can take them of when ever you want but you must wear them if you are summoned by the Ministry. It shows everybody that you are an Enchantress and that you have been trained. Now by the looks of it you have a Dragon as your creature." Professor Storm said making Dawn smile.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well Dragons are very good creatures to have although they don't normally pic anybody. They are quite picky and all. I'm shocked that you got one. What colour was it?" She asked.

"Eh silver like the patronus charm." Dawn answered while blinking.

"Silver you say I'll have to look that up but good job, next class we'll start on more exciting things, you spent two hours already searching for your animals." Professor Dawn said making Dawn gap.

"Two hours!"

"Yes two hours although don't worry I spent five hours to find my creature. You did good now go and rest." She ordered making Dawn smile.

"Yes ma'am." She said then left the class leaving her Professor alone to think.

To think a Dragon as a Guardian Creature. Those creatures never chose anybody that didn't have a horrible past. Then the silver light, there has never been a silver dragon before because they are complete opposites. Silver means light and purity plus Silver has always been mixed with a different colour after the Enchanter or Enchantress reaches a certain level.

"How did it go Rin?" Came the calm voice of Albus Dumbledore.

Looking up she gave him a smile.

"It went well, she has a dragon as a Guardian Creature." She said while eyeing him. She was not expecting the man to nod as if he had known all along that her student would have a dragon.

"Albus Dumbledore, tell me right now that you didn't know my student would have a dragon as a Guardian Creatures!" She said sternly which made the man sigh.

"Yes Rin I knew that Dawn would probably have a Draco as her Guardian Creature. Her past isn't very good as she had gone through many dangerous situations when she grew up." He answered making her sigh and fall into her chair.

"The dragon is silver." She told him making him smile.

"Ah Silver such an innocent colour." He said making her sigh.

"Yes an innocent colour and no dragon has ever been silver Albus." Rin said making the man blink.

"Indeed well let us see how this goes." He said making Rin snort.

...

"Alright Miss Potter since you accepted the extra classes, we will be doing hier level spells such as fifth year. But we are going to be moving at a faster pace then in normal classes. Hopefully the fast pace wont bother you. I know that you are better at hands on and practice so we are going to use that technique to teach you." Professor Crystal stated making Dawn smile brightly. "The first spell we're going to learn is a shield charm. Now lets begin."

As the two hours of extra Charm's work passed, Dawn learned quite a few things. She was always better when she was taught by practice and this just proved it. Professor Crystal was very happy with her success and so sent her back to her dorm with the order to research a charm of her liking. Right now she was thinking about what charm she could do their were so many out there and she just knew she would have a hard time picking one.

Arriving at Gryffindor tower Dawn was suddenly tackled by her friends who dragged her to the fire place. Finally she was pushed down onto a sofa and Damien sat beside her.

"You spend far to much in your room and not enough time out here. Time to relax and have fun." Diana said as she plopped down on her other side.

"Yeah I mean that's life at school relax with your friends not work after classes. God what is the fun in that?" Demeter said making Dawn laugh.

"You guys..." She said shaking her head yet she felt happiness fill her heart at the thought of this group of new friends actually wanting her company and not because she was some Boy who Lived or something like that.

"So you had your extra Charms class right, how did it go?" Diana asked.

"It went well, faster then in class and I have a project to do." Dawn answered her friend making her pout.

"More homework then you already have that's horrible." Diana said with a soft voice as if she pitied her.

"Lets stop talking about homework and more about what we're going to do this weekend. It's a Hogsmead weekend and do you think your going to be allowed to come?" Damien asked her making her blink.

"I don't know I would have to ask Professor Dumbledore to see." She mussed.

"Well you should because Hogsmead is like the best. You would have so much fun and we can show you and Orion around the village. It is purely a magical village and has really great shops." Demeter informed her making her smile.

"I think we would like that but we would have to ask Professor Dumbledore but I can't see him not accepting." Dawn told them brightly.

"Great now onto next topic!" Diana cheered making everybody's attention turn to her yet she didn't say anything.

"Diana what's the next topic?" Dawn asked with a glint in her eyes.

"I don't know." She said pouting and this left the group laughing.

...

Walking through the halls of Hogwarts, Dawn was on her way to see her Head of House. She needed to know if she and Orion could go to the Hogsmead weekend. Suddenly as she turned a corner she ran into somebody and was thrown to the ground, landing quite painfully on the hard stone floor.

"Watch were you're going girl!" Came a sneering voice that she recognized immediate and that made her tense. Turning her head around she saw Tom Riddle standing there in his Slytherin robes looking just like when she was in her second year. He had a sneer on his face as he looked down at her as if she was bellow him.

Shaking herself from her thoughts she got to her feet and glared at him.

"You should watch were your going Tom." She snapped right back then passed him to go on her way. She had only taken her second step when suddenly she heard hissing. Turning she found Riddle glaring at her, a snake around his wrist ready to attack.

"_**You attack me Riddle and you will be fully blamed. You are the only other parcelmouth here and if you think people are going to believe that a Potter can speak the language of the snakes then your far mistaken. Do not toy with me Riddle you may be older but it does not mean your more powerful. Young one kindly return to the forest were you belong.**_" She hissed causing Tom to freeze and look and look at her in complete shock while the snake did as told and left for the forest.

"How can you speak the language of the snakes?" He asked shocked yet she sneered.

"Why should I answer somebody who was so rude to me with out even getting to know me." She snapped before turning around and leaving the Heir of Slytherin alone.

Arriving at her destination she took deep calming breath before knocking at the door. A few minutes latter the door opened and Dawn was met with a worried Head of Gryffindor.

"Dawn please do come in. How may I help you?" He asked her making her smile softly.

"I came to ask if it were possible for me and Orion to go to the Hogsmead weekend trip this weekend." She said simply making him smile.

"I would need to speak with your guardians but I'm sure if they give permission then you may go." he said making her smile brightly.

"Great, thank you Professor." She said then left to go back to Gryffindor Tower. Arriving she swiftly went to her room were Orion was waiting.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Oh you know running into future Dark Lords, getting threatened in Parceltongue and then asking the Headmaster if we could possible go to Hogsmead. Yap everything went fine.

"Wait, what!" he shouted making her laugh.

"I ran into one Tom Riddle a.k.a Lord Voldemort and he threatened me after we ran into each other. He would have attacked me with a snake if I had not spoken to him in Parceltongue and sent the snake away." She told him making him sigh.

"I forgot Tom Riddle still attends school here." Orion said making her smirk.

"Me to, damn man can't even leave me alone, not even before becoming a Dark Lord." She groaned as she fell onto her bed.

"He has a crush on you I swear." Orion said making her go green.

"Don't even say that again!" She screamed while shutting her eyes and covering her ears. It even caused him to laugh. "It's not right! It's horrible a horrible thought and I want it out of my mind now!"

"Calm down Dawn, I'm sorry I even thought it." Orion said which he got a glare for.

"You are so mean to me Draco." She whispered with a pout that made him actually feel bad.

"Alright Dawn so what did Dumbledore say?" He asked.

"He said he would have to ask the Potters but he didn't think there would be any problems. We'll probably find out tomorrow or something." She told him making him smile.

"Great."

...

The next day arrived swiftly and both Orion and Dawn were at Gryffindor Table talking with their friends when their Head of House approached them.

"Good morning Professor." Dawn said brightly making him smile.

"Good morning my dear I have spoken with your guardians and they find no reason why you shouldn't go to the Hogsmead weekends. They even gave me this to give to you both." he said while taking two pouches and placing them in front of each of them.

"Thank you sir!" Orion said cheerfully.

"No trouble my boy, no trouble." he said before leaving.

"Oh this is going to be so great! We can show you around and everything oh just you wait it's going to be a blast!" Diana said brightly while making Dawn smile.

"I can't wait I'm sure it's going to be loads of fun." Orion said and soon the group of five were chatting about Hogsmead.

Meanwhile at Slytherin table, Tom Riddle was watching the young Potter girl like a hawk. To him she was the perfect woman. She had talent, power, she was a percelmouth, she came from a pureblooded family and she was beautiful. He would have her as his no matter what. She did reject him the day before but soon, soon she would be his and nobody would take her away from him. He was the Heir of Slytherin and a Slytherin always got what he wanted.


	4. Joy, terror and sadness

.

..

...

...

...

Joy, terror and sadness

Chapter 4

...

...

...

..

.

The day of the Hogsmead weekend had arrived. Everybody was getting ready for the day of fun. In her own room, Dawn was getting dressed in a simple dress with some boots and a robe over that. She did her hair up and then took her wand. Swiftly she put it onto her arm and looked around. After a few minutes she grabbed her bag of coins and left her room to meet with the others in Gryffindor common room.

Demeter, Damien and Diana were all waiting for her and soon they left. They were to meet Orion in the Entrance hall. After a few minutes of talking they arrived and were met with a happy Orion and then they eagerly got a carriage and made there way towards Hogsmead. When they all arrived they jumped out and Diana started the tour.

"Alright Dawn, Orion welcome to Hogsmead!" She cheered making them all smile. "First place to go to is the Hogshead it's the best place to spend your time and stuff like that."

This of course made both of them wince slightly although nobody noticed. They both knew about the Hogshead. It was a run down bar that was mostly populated by older people in their time. After a few seconds they noticed that their friends had gone and hurried after them. Catching up with their friends they started to look around and were amazed by all the changes. It was so different then what they were used to in their time. We're Madam Rosmerta used to be was now a house. It was really bizarre in a way. Finally they arrived at the Hogshead and took tables. It looked to be really busy and they were slightly shocked but soon realized that this was probably the Madam Rosmerta of their time. They ordered a Butterbear each and then started to talk about where to go next. Finally after spending a good two hours there they left and started to go through the shops.

"Let's go to the sweet shop!" Dawn cheered making Orion blink.

"Ok!" Diana agreed making Demeter and Damien groan.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to go to the sweet shop?" Dawn asked confused.

"Yeah, year we do it's just Diana gets really hyper when she has candy." Demeter said making Dawn smile.

Swiftly they made their way to the sweet shop and were actually happy to see that not so many people were there. Swiftly they split up, Orion going with Dawn as he didn't really like living her side.

"What do you think the Headmaster will want?" She asked him making him blink.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Well didn't you notice that he isn't very much into sweets right now. Yes he eats them and has passwords with the names but still it's not as bad as in our time and it's really freaking me out." She told him making him laugh.

"Get him something sower, sweet and hot." He told her making her smile.

"Great." She cheered.

Before long she was grabbing some sower orange's, some sweet cream balls and then some hot and cold orbs. After that she got her own candies and swiftly payed for them. She then put them in her pocket and turned to Draco who was also pocketing his own candy.

"Alright then where to nex..." She said but suddenly the building shook with tremors making everybody in the place scream. She was about to fall to the ground when Orion caught her.

"What the hell was that!" Orion hissed worried.

"Soul Suckers are here!" Somebody screamed making them blink. What on earth were Soul Suckers?

"Everybody this way!" Somebody shouted causing them to turn. "Grindelwalds followers are attacking with Dementors by their side!"

Gasping in shock Dawn did the first thing that came to mind. She took her wand out and raced outside. Seeing the Dementors she concentrated before sending her Patronus out.

"Expecto Patronus!" She screamed and with that her beautiful stag erupted from her wand and attacked the Dementors.

Beside her Orion did the same and suddenly a beautiful dragon of sorts appeared and flew towards them.

"We need to help them!" She shouted and with a nod from Orion they raced of firing spells after spells giving the chance for others to run.

Racing through the crowd of scared students, Dawn quickly fired a stunner at one attacker who was about to fire a killing curse. Without hesitation she fired spells after spells and at one point she got separated from Orion. Hoping that he would be OK she continued to duel against two Dark wizards. She vaguely noticed the arrival of Aurors and teachers as she continued to fight. Finally ten minutes after their arrival the Dark wizards known as the Soul Suckers, left.

Stumbling towards a wall, Dawn lined heavily against it while holding her left arm. She slowly slumped to the ground while panting. She hadn't noticed during a battle but she had received a really bad cut to the arm thanks to a slashing hex. Thankfully it wasn't that powerful and just gave her a gash. She knew she probably had other injuries but that one was her worst. Looking around at the chaos she let a soft sigh leave her lips.

Buildings were smoking thanks to the people who were casting water spells to drench the fires. Moans of pain could be heard and even screaming students who were looking for their friends. She noticed the aurors trying to help students get back to the castle along with teachers then her eyes fell on Orion. He looked to be injured but not as bad as her considering she had been fighting multiple dark wizards at a time. Still he had a worried look on his face that made her frown. Who was he so worried about?

"Dawn! Orion!" Came a shouted making her turn to see Diana, Demeter and Damien looking around worried.

"Orion!" Demeter shouted as he finally spotted the blond Ravenclaw and it made Dawn smile softly when they raced over to him. Slowly though she felt her vision fading and all she could mutter was Orion's name as she went unconscious because of the blood loss.

...

With Orion, Demeter, Damien and Diana.

...

"Are you alright Orion?" Diana asked worriedly.

"Yes but I can't find Dawn we were separated from each other during the fighting." He said worried.

"Don't worry mate we'll find her." Demeter said as he put a hand on Orion's shoulder.

"Come on she can be really injured I saw her fighting about three Souls Suckers at a time at one point." Damien said worriedly.

Looking around the four friends continued their search. Suddenly Diana screamed causing them all to turn to see what she found. What they saw made them all pale but Orion swiftly ran over. Dawn lay against a wall slumped forward, blood trailing down her arm from a deep wound.

Falling to his knees Orion shakily looked for a pulse and sighed when he found one. Swiftly he tore his rob of showing a clean white shirt. Taking it off he swiftly wrapped it around her wounded arm and then picked her up bridal style in his arms.

Finally snapping out of there shocks Diana, Demeter and Damien all ran over and hurriedly they ran towards a Healer who happened to be none other then Maria Potter.

"Orion what are you doing here!" She cried as she say him running over but when she saw the figure in his arms she went deathly pale and a cry was torn from her lips. "NO!"

"She's still breathing Lady Potter but she had really bad wounds. We found her laying against a wall." he told her while placing the unconscious girl onto a table.

Lady Potter hurriedly got out of her fear and started to work on her charge. Swiftly she tore the bloodied shirt of revealing the deep wound. Looking at it she swiftly got some salves and started to rube them on the skin then, when there was a thick layer, quickly bandaged it up. After that she got to work on the other wounds. When she finished she called an Auror over and with a Portkey they, Diana, Demeter, Damien and Orion all disappeared and appeared in the Hospital Wing.

Gently Lady Potter placed Dawn onto a bed then ordered Orion to stay by her side as she went over and started to help with the other wounded. Finally an hour latter the wounded were all tended too with the worst cases being sent to the wizarding hospital. Currently Lady Potter stood beside Dawn's bed, with Orion in one chair holding her hand and apparently asleep with his head on her bed, Damien in another with his head in his hands, and Demeter with Diana curled up an a transfigured loveseat cuddled together.

The hospital doors were opened soundlessly and in walked the Minister of Magic and Albus Dumbeldore. Each went over to Dawn and looked down at her in worry.

"What are all her wounds?" The Head of Gryffindor asked.

"Cruciatos exposure, large gash on her left arm, scratches and a broken ankle. Orion told me that they went out into the street to help protect the younger years and fight of the Dementors considering Dawn's patronus." Maria whispered while leaning into her husbands chest.

"Who found her?" Lord Potter asked.

"Miss Diana Black found her. She only calmed down when young mister Demeter was holding her. They both fell asleep about ten minutes ago.

"What about Orion?" He asked.

"He only had minor injuries. He mostly helped get the students away. He hasn't left her side and fell asleep about five minutes ago. He was deathly pale and when I asked if he wanted a bed he declined saying that he didn't want to leave her side.." She told them softly making Dumbledore sigh.

"Classes have been cancelled for tomorrow. I'm afraid all the students are very scared." He told both Potters making them sigh.

"How could that evil man do this. Send his Soul Suckers to Hogsmead during a Hogsmead weekend?" Maria whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

"I know love, I know." The Minister murmured as he held his wife.

Slowly the three adults left the children but not before Dumbledore lifted Orion into a bed and approached the bed so that he could still hold her hand. He then did the same with the other three.

...

The next day news of the attack on Hogsmead spread like wield fire.

In the early morning light, Dawn woke up feeling somebody holding her hand. Gently she turned her head and found that it was Orion who lay on a bed that had been brought closer. Her small hand was firmly encased in his large one and then she noticed how much worry covered his face. Gently lifting her other hand she turned and placed it on his cheek. As if a calming spell had been placed on him, his face relaxed and she smiled softly.

Slowly though she noticed that he was waking up and pulled her hand away, letting it fall at her side. She continued to watch him though as his face scrunched up slightly. Then his eyes started to open and when they were fully opened they stared at each other for a few minutes. Finally though his eyes went wide and he shot up, yet his eyes never left hers.

"Dawn." he whispered making her blink.

"What happened?" She asked him yet suddenly he hugged her making her tense.

"Thank Merlin you're awake. I was so worried yesterday. Diana found you slumped against a wall and thought you were dead. I thanked Merlin when I found your pulse and hurried you to a Healer who happened to be Lady Potter. Merlin Dawn you scared me so much it isn't funny." he whispered into her ear making her relax.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back.

"Please don't ever do that again." He breathed slowly.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything Orion." She told him making her sigh.

Slowly he pulled away but instantly held her hand. He then sat down and started to speak to her in a soft voice. A haft an hour latter the doors opened and the Potters walked in. When they noticed that she was awake they ran over, Maria hugging her in a death gripe once she was able to.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again young lady. When I noticed it was you in Orion's arms I practically died." She whispered making Dawn blink.

Slowly she pulled away and that left Christopher who gently pulled her into a hug as if he were afraid of breaking her.

"Don't worry us like that ever again Dawn. When I heard that you had been injured I think I froze for a good five minutes. I don't ever want to hear that you were injured again." he murmured making her smile.

"I'll try but like I told Orion I can't promise anything." She answered making him chuckle.

"Of course."

Gently he pulled away and Dawn lay back against her bed as Maria checked her over. Minutes latter Diana, Demeter and Damien all woke up and once they say her awake cried. Diana suddenly threw herself on her, hugging her and crying as she babbled. Dawn smiled softly and held her friend as she did so. Finally she let go only to hold onto Orion who rubbed her back. Demeter gently hugged her and then Damien.

"We were so worried Dawn. Diana found you and it was horrible. You were surrounded by Soul Suckers that you had knocked out or something and you looked to be dead." Damien whispered hoarsely.

"I'm sorry guys I didn't mean to scare you so much." She whispered softly.

"I think we're all just happy you're OK." Orion said while rubbing Diana's back.

"Come here Dia." Dawn whispered causing the girl to turn and practically attached herself to Dawn.

"When I...sob...saw you laying there...sob...I was so scared...sob...I didn't want to lose you Dawn...sob...please don't leave." She cried making Dawn sigh.

"As long as I can, I will be here for you Diana." She whispered while holding her friend.

The next day Dawn was finally released from the Hospital wing. When she entered the Great hall though she was welcomed by cheers and clapping which made her blush. Hurriedly she sat down at Gryffindor beside Diana who gave her a bright smile.

"They all think you a hero because you fought against the Soul Suckers and the Dementors." Demeter said, answering her unasked question.

"Oh Merlin." She moaned making Orion snicker.

"Dawn hates being famous." he told them making them blink in understanding.

After a few minutes of eating their breakfast and talking the group of friends made there way to class. During the entire day whispered fallowed Dawn everywhere and it made her really annoyed. Finally when curfew came she went to her room and screamed in frustration before falling onto her sofa.

"Finally got to you I see." Orion said as he came into her room.

"I hated it back in the Future and I hate it now." she hissed making him sigh.

"Well better get used to it Dawn because the students here are not going to forget and turn their backs on you. This will be fallowing you around for the next couple of weeks." he said making her whimper.

"I hate fame." She whined while curling up into a small ball.

Gently Orion held her until she relaxed again then they both agreed to get started on some more studying.

...

About a week after the attack everything seemed to be returning to normal until the real Headmaster, Headmaster Armando Dippet returned to the school. Both Dawn and Orion were tense about his return but he greeted them warmly exclaiming his thanks for protecting the students during the attack. From there though everything seemed to go well until one night when Dawn was returning form her extra Charms lesson.

"Lady Dawn." Came a smooth voice that made Dawn blood bowl in fury.

Spinning around she found Tom standing there looking just as Slytherin as always.

"What do you want Riddle?" She hissed.

"A date with you." he said simply making her pale and want to gag.

"No." She answered back before turning and leaving. Before she left though he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"You entrance me Dawn, your beauty, you blood, your power but most of all your fiery temper. One way or another you'll be mine." he hissed into her ear.

"In your dreams." She growled before kicking him in the nuts and walking away.

Arriving at her rooms Dawn found Orion waiting for her. When he saw her though his face grew grave and he sat straighter.

"What happened?" He asked worried.

"I just got ask on a date." He hissed, eyes burning with rage.

"Who!" he asked shocked.

"Tom Riddle!" She screamed making him wince and turn green all at the same time.

"Oh hell that's fucked up." he groan making her laugh humorlessly.

"He actually asked me out an a date. My parents killer asked me out on a date. That is so fucked up and insanely gross." She moaned as she fell onto her sofa and buried her face in her hands.

"That's it you're not walking around alone. Riddle wont stop at anything if he's chasing after you Dawn and I can't let him. You have to have somebody with you at all times. I will come to get you after each of your classes." Orion said making her blink.

"Orion, why are you being so protective all of a sudden. I mean it started after the battle. I mean you never used to be like this." She said blushing.

"Well, you're my friend Dawn and there is no way I'm letting anybody hurt my friend." he answered, making her smile.

"Thanks Orion. I mean for being a friend and all." She said while taking his hand.

"My pleasure. I don't think I have ever had a friend like you. Blaise Zibini flirts with anything that walks on two legs while Daphne is to quiet. Pansy well, she's annoying. Thinks I'm going to marry her." He said making Dawn smirk.

"Funny bunch of friends you have but I shouldn't be speaking. Hermione's a real bookworm and Ron well he is far to lazy." She said making him snort.

"Come on lets get to practising. We need to get better at duelling." Orion stated.

With a smile Dawn stood and fallowed Orion into the middle of the room were they swiftly erected a dome to stop all spells from getting everything destroyed.

"Alright lets get started." She stated while taking her position.

They had started some practise duels after the attack on Hogsmead. Neither were that good at duels but they were improving thanks to books and practice. They normally used all sorts of spells to fight with, Dawn even had the idea of going to the Room of Requirements to search but they hadn't done that yet. They would probably do it at night when nobody would notice.

"You ready?" Orion asked.

"Always." Dawn answered and with that the duel started.

...

Searching through the shelves of books and scrolls Dawn let a sigh leave her lips. Sometimes she wondered if this place was either a curse or a gift. They were currently in the Room of Requirements were Dawn had asked it to give her the best library in the world. Well that happened to be over ten levels big and the size of the Great Hall.

"Damn it all why did it have to be so freaking big!" Orion shouted making her sigh.

"Well sorry maybe we can specify what we want." She answered before closing her eyes and thinking.

_Need books on Enchanting, Potions, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms. _

Suddenly she felt a tingle go up her spine and when she opened her eyes she found that the library had changed. It was no more the ten level, Great hall sized room it once ones but now had three levels and about haft the size.

"There we go, much better." She said brightly while making Orion sigh.

"Well it is better lets get started." He said and with that they started there search once more.

Finally after a full day in that room which only lasted on hour outside, thanks to another request, both Orion and Dawn left for their rooms. They had been able to read and learn quite a few things that would help them in the future. Orion working mostly on his DADA and Potions while she worked on her Enchanting. It was most important she mastered that in as little time as possible.

The next morning came fast and both Orion and Dawn arrived to their classes on time. The entire day went well with the exception of Dawn always feeling Riddles eyes on her when she was in the Great Hall. Orion was also getting frustrated with that so stayed by her side more then ever. At dinner everything was going well until five owls flew in.

Each owl went to a different house with only one house getting two. Sadly the two owls went to Gryffindor. Silence fell in the hall and suddenly cries of horror filled the hall. Swiftly Dawn jumped to her feet and ran towards who she recognized as two first years. Each were crying and nobody knew what to do. Swiftly she pulled them into hugs and let them cry on her shoulder when she looked at the table it was to see two black envelops and what ever questions she had were answered.

"Come on you two lets get you to Gryffindor Common room." She whispered and swiftly lead them from the hall with the help from her friends, Demeter grabbing both letters. Orion couldn't do anything for them but could help the only Ravenclaw as nobody seemed to be helping the little girl.

Going over he found that it was also a first year and gently wrapped his arms around her. She lined into him and cried on his shoulder as he gently picked her up. Then he also left the Great Hall but this time for Ravenclaw Common room.

In Gryffindor Dawn sat on an a sofa with both little girls cuddled to her side crying. Diana, Demeter and Damien were all looking very uneasy showing that they weren't used to crying little girls. Softly she started to hum a melody while rocking both girl back and forth. After a while the sobbing calmed down slightly yet the hold both girls had around her waist didn't diminish. After an hour students started to filter in making Dawn sigh.

"Diana can you help me. I'm going to get them into my room. You know encase they wake up crying during the night." She said softly.

"Of course Dawn." Diana agreed and swiftly each took one child and went to Dawn's room.

For the first time since she had arrived somebody other then Orion had seen her room and to saw Diana was shocked was an understatement.

"This place is amazing." She whispered.

"I know." Dawn agreed with a smirk. Swiftly she took her wand out and transfigured to chairs into two beds.

Diana gently put the one girl on the bed and she did so as well before transfiguring their clothes into pyjamas and covering them with blankets.

"Thanks Diana for helping." Dawn murmured

"No trouble, the poor girls. I wounder who they lost." Diana whispered.

"The black letters are only ever sent out if both parents were killed. Both girls are orphans now." She said making Diana pale.

"Oh god that means five others are orphans as well." Diana whispered, horrified.

"Well I best stay in here. I don't want them to wake up and have nobody around." Dawn said making Diana smile.

"You know what you remind me of Dawn. You remind me of Demeters mother. She is always so carrying and understanding even if it isn't her own children." Diana said making Dawn blush.

"Thank I guess I get it from my own mother." Dawn murmured before closing the door.

She was about to go over to both girls when a knock at her door made her sigh. Gently she opened the door and blinked as she saw Professor Dumbledore standing there looking grave.

"Come in sir." She whispered while opening the door completely for him.

He gave her a sad smile before walking in. After closing the door he looked at both little girls with sadness.

"Professor what will happen to them?" She asked softly.

"Sent to orphanages or other family members. Depending if they have any." He answered making her pale.

"Don't send them to Orphanages they won't know anything about how to handle both of them." She pleaded.

"I'm afraid my dear if no other family member comes forward to claim them then we will have no choice but to send them to an orphanage. It's the same with every other war I'm afraid." The Head of Gryffindor said making Dawn look down at her feet with sadness.


	5. Sadness, Home and Love

.

..

...

...

...

Sadness, Home and Love

Chapter 5

...

...

...

..

.

The day after the five black letters the five students plus four older students were not present in the Great Hall. Dawn was currently in her room with the two young first years. Both were cuddled as they slept. They both had given her permission to read the letters and that was what she was currently doing.

_Dear Alixa Stone,_

_ With great sadness we send this letter to announce the death of both Alexander Stone and Maria Stone. Both were killed in an attack by the Dark Lords followers after trying to defend themselves. We give our deepest apologies for your lose and assure you we will do everything in our power to make sure justice comes to your family. _

_Deepest apologies,_

_Minister of Magic_

It was the same for the second letter just different name. Sadly Dawn knew how it was like to loos a person. Although she knew the pain must be worse considering the two girls had known their parents and she hadn't. She was also forming a plan in her head. She knew she couldn't do anything in this time as it would change everything to much but in her time she knew she could do something. She had the money to do it to and with Orion by her side hopefully they could. It was absurd how not even one Magical Orphanage had been made to help raise the magical children left orphaned by wars but hopefully she could change that.

With Orion he was rocking the young Ravenclaw. She had swiftly come to him, since he was the only one who had taken care of her. Nobody else knew how to reassure her and yet he did. She had jumped into his arms crying her eyes out and he found out that her parents and older siblings had been killed with only one surviving, yet he was in a magical coma.

The students of Hogwarts didn't speak about the letters and when the students returned to their common rooms they all tried to help in any way they could. Slowly though things were going better. The next day everybody was back in classes although the five newly orphans, were not as talkative as before and seemed to stay with their house and friends more often. Dawn and Orion seemed closer as the five orphans had brought something out of Dawn that everybody had forgotten. She was also an orphan of sorts that had also lost her parents because of war.

Class had started to go well and teachers started to notice how hard both Dawn and Orion were working to get better. In her privet Transfiguration Classes, Professor Dumbledore was already far ahead in the class he even had to start on some fifth year material so that Dawn wouldn't get board. In her advanced Charms Classes things were also going at a fast passed and Professor Crystal seemed very happy about how fast she was learning. In her Enchanting classes everything was going smoothly, her Professor even indicated that they were far more ahead then she expected. Dawn had also learned that her Enchanting lessons would continue over the summer. That lead to Dawn wondering what kind of summer she would have this year. Considering she wasn't returning to the Dursley's but to her fathers side of the family and it would probably be a very new experience.

Orion's own advance classes were going just as well as Dawns. His Potion teacher seemed very impressed with his appreciation for the art and he was even currently working on a project. Apparently there was a married couple just like the Longbottoms here in this time. They were also insane because of the Cruciatus Curse. Orion knew it was a hard feet to accomplish but he wanted to try and get them healed.

It was common knowledge that Orion and Dawn would stay in their rooms long into the night studying and doing research. Although nobody knew that they were also duelling and perfecting their skills so that when they would return to their time they would be able to fight Voldemort off. Dawn had been doing some planning on a Magical Orphanage. She had been told by her great grandmother that the Potters had many different properties that they didn't use seeing as they were an old pureblooded family. One of the oldest in England. Not to mention the thought that they had inherited many things from other families that had married into their own. She hadn't shared her idea with Orion as of yet but would soon.

Before long exams had arrived and students were stressing while studying. Dawn and Orion decided to help their friends with their own exams so that they could spend some time with them. The day of the exams Dawn had received a letter from the Potters stating that they would be taking the Hogwarts Express and that they would gathered them at King's Cross station then go home. Both often got worm feelings when they ever thought of going to a place that wouldn't actually hate them or try to turn them evil. Finally the students were all gathered at the Leaving Feast. Tonight the winning house would be announced.

Headmaster Dippet stood from his sit in the centre of the Head table and smiled at them all. Then he started his speech.

"This year has brought many wonderful but also sad things. As many of you know the war is escalating. I wish you all a safe summer this year and please do be careful. It is not wise to wounder around alone when war is brewing. Now for the House cup. With out further ado I congratulate Gryffindor House for winning the House cup!" He announced making Gryffindor cheer.

Swiftly the decoration of the hall turned from the normal Hogwarts decorations to Gryffindor ones. Red and Gold filled the hall while Gryffindor house cheered and celebrated.

"Yes, yes congratulation Gryffindor now let the feast begin!" He stated and with a clap of his hands the food appeared and everybody started to speak to one another.

Before long Orion was siting beside Dawn like he had every other day, since they were there.

"Supposedly I'm going to Canada this summer. My father said he had a job to do there." Damien said while shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Wow you are so lucky it's hard to travel during war time. Especially with the thought of having war in both the Magical and Muggle war." Diana said.

"Well its mostly for busyness I'm afraid. I wont be able to go out much but dad has assured me that we will be perfectly safe and that everything will hopefully go smoothly. Anyway its only for the Ministry things." He told them.

"Well I'm staying here." Diana said with a sigh.

"My mother also wants to stay here. My father is still at war I'm afraid." Demeter whispered making Dawn's eyes widen.

"The muggle or magical one?" She asked.

"Muggle one." He said with a sigh making Dawn wince.

"I'm sorry to hear that Demeter." She whispered.

"It's no big deal he is doing well. He is a doctor." He answered making Dawn smile.

"Me and Orion will be staying with the Potters since they are our guardians now. I'm afraid we don't know were we are going this summer." Dawn told them.

"I wounder what it's like living with the Minister of Magic. Its' probably going to be really interesting." Demeter muttered as he took a bight from his chicken.

"You never know it could be boring." Diana said thoughtfully. "They could be working all the time after all Lady Potter is a Healer and during battles would be on call to heal injured people. She was there when...when Dawn was injured."

"No matter what though you'll be together." Damien said with a smirk.

"You are right. Orion and I will find something to do this summer I'm sure." Dawn said brightly while looking at Orion with a smile.

...

The next morning everything went smoothly for the students. They had all gotten onto the Hogwarts Express in one compartment Dawn sat with Orion, Diana, Demeter and Damien. Since it was so early in the morning Dawn was resting against Orion who didn't seem to mind at all. On the train Aurors were also roaming just encase they were needed. Suddenly a knock at the door made them jump. Who could possibly be knocking at their door.

Diana stood and opened it only to reveal Tom Riddle. He gave her a glare then aimed his sights to Dawn who glared at him.

"What do you want Riddle?" She growled.

"I wish to speak to you about a personal matter." he sneered.

"If it's to ask me out on a date again then my answer to you is no." she growled making him turn red. "Red isn't your colour Riddle."

"You will fear the day you refused me girl. Just like your parents you'll die at the hands of the Dark Lord. I gave you a chance to save yourself by wedding me but no you declined my offer. So be it." He hissed before spinning on his right foot and walking away leaving a silent compartment.

Softly Diana closed the door and turned to Dawn who sighed.

"You never told us that Tom Riddle was after your heart Dawn." She whispered looking a little green. "The guy is crazy and Professor Dumbledore never trusted him."

"I know, I don't trust him either even his little friends are hard to trust. He has been after me ever since I stood up to him. It's a little crepy to think that a full blown wizard is trying to marry me. I'm glade my relatives wont let that happen.' She shuddered softly.

"Is that the first time he threatens you?" Demeter asked.

"No it's not. She's been threatened before." Orion growled making her sigh.

"I have but I can handle Tom Riddle. His just an bubbling fool who thinks he's better then others because he suppose bloood connections to Salazar Slytherin. It's stupidity to think that just because you have blood from a powerful and old family like Slytherin you would be powerful." Dawn snapped while giving Orion a glare. "Now let us drop the subject because I personally don't want to speak about the man."

"Alright then different subject." Damien agreed.

Still during the entire trip to the Platform Diana kept giving Dawn worried looks which she ignored in favour of reading her book. Arriving at the Platform they swiftly shrank their trunks and left the compartment. There they found Lady Potter waiting for them with two Aurors beside her.

"Hello dear!" She exclaimed as she ran over to great them.

"Hi Maria." Dawn greeted back as she accepted the embrace the woman gave her.

"It's great to see you again." Orion greeted while he also accepted the hug the woman gave him.

"Oh it's going to be very nice having the both of you at home. Our son, you know our son's name, Harold has been terribly excited. He is starting Hogwarts in two years and will probably try and get any information you have about the school from you." She babbled on making them both smile.

"That's fine I never had somebody who did that." Dawn muttered then gave a sideways look to the two Aurors.

"Oh don't worry about them. That husband of mine decided that we needed the extra protection so sent me here with them. They will lead us to the house and then leave." She explained making them relax slightly. "Well let us be off I don't like leaving Harold to himself. He can get very troublesome sometimes.

An hour after arriving in London, the group all arrived at where they would be spending the summer. Looking up at the place Dawn was amazed. The place was huge and beautiful.

"Welcome to Potter Manor. I'm sure you'll both find yourself just at home here after all it will be your home until the time you are to return." Maria stated with a soft smile.

Before long they were lead inside and Dawn looked around. Against popular belief at Hogwarts in her time. She did not live in a huge mansion but in a small house at Privet Drive. Even then that wasn't really living because she was never really welcomed there.

The entrance hall its self had beautiful white marble flooring while the walls had lots of molding and was done in a beige colour. The curtains that covered the windows were white. At the left was a beautiful grand marble stair casse that spirrald up to the second floor. A small hallway lead to the rest of the house.

Suddenly foot steps could be heard and then a little boy appeared. Dawn healed her breath as she spotted the boy before her. This would be her grandfather the grandfather she never knew or would know. To her he looked just like she had when she used to be a boy just the sapphire eyes weren't emerald green.

"Mom your back!" He said brightly then noticed them. "Hi." He said a little shyly.

"Hi there, my names Dawn and this is Orion you mussed be Harold." Dawn said brightly.

"Hi." Orion said with a soft smile.

"Harold why don't you lead them to their rooms. You know where they are." Maria said brightly. "I need to speak with the house elves oh but before that let me unshrink your trunks deer and make them waitless as well."

With a waive of her wand the trunks were larger and waitless then she bussled off leaving them alone. Harold was looking down at his feet and Dawn had to smile at his shyness. It was cute.

"So your mother said something about rooms?" She asked gently making him look up at her.

"Yes eh fallow me." he said before going up the stairs.

Smiling at each other they fallowed him up the stairs to the second floor. Arriving they were welcomed with a similar appearence to the level bellow just two hallways.

"Your rooms are this way." He said before leading them down the right.

Walking down the hallway they passed different doors and paintings then finally arrived at two doors.

"Orion's is on the right whiles your's Dawn is on the left." He said making her smile.

"Thank you Harold."

Opening the door Dawn gaped in shock. The room was amazingly perfect. There was a four poster against one wall with white curtains dangling from it. The windows on either side were also white and pooled on the ground. All in all the room was very well done and perfect for her.

"Do you like it?" Harold asked making her jump and look down at him in shock.

"Yes I do. It's perfect." She answered before walking in and looking around. "So Harold, do you fly?"

"Yes I love flying do you?" He asked excitedly.

"Orion and I both fly actually. We just don't have brooms that's all." She said before sitting down and looking at the boy before her.

"Really maybe one day this summer we can fly mom doesn't let me fly when I'm alone. She prefers I have another person with me just encase. Apparently the Potter family is under security for some reason." He said making Dawn frown. She supposed Maria didn't want him to know that he was in danger after all the Potter Family was a prime target of the Dark Lord but still to leave the boy in the darkness wasn't a really good idea.

"I see well no worries we will gladly fly with you if your mother lets us." She said with a soft smile which made him brighten considerably.

"Thank you so much Dawn!" He said brightly then left the room leaving her alone.

Looking around at her room she let a smile form on her lips then noticed a letter on her bed. Taking it she opened it and started to read.

_Dear Dawn, _

_ Welcome to Potter Manor, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be there when you arrived but I will hopefully be there for dinner this evening. Now I have a few things to tell you about this room. There is a secret passage way behind the bookshelf. All you have to say is 'Open for a Potter' and it will. I ask you a favour Dawn. If ever Grindelwald attacks, even finds this place get my son out of there. The secret passage way will seal itself with another password 'Seal your secrets.' from there you will fallow the passageway to a hill side. It's about an hours walk away. From there get as far as you can from the manor it's for the best. Go somewhere that you think is safe. We will find you as long as Harold is still with you. Thank you in advance Dawn you are a part of the family and I trust you with this. _

_Your great grandfather_

_P.S. Burn this after you read it. _

Smiling she stood and walked to the fire place she just spotted. Swiftly she through it in and watched as it burned to ashes. After that she went to her trunk and started to unpack. She swiftly put her clothes away then her books and writing supplies. Finally finished unpacking she left her room and went to Orions. Knocking softly she waited a few minutes until she heard the come in and smoothly walked in. Closing the door behind her she looked around and found that the room was done in blue and grey tones and looked very manly. Orion had even unpacked his things.

"Dawn you ok?" He asked after turing from his window and noticing her.

"Yeah I just came to tell you something important." She said while walking towards him and standing on his right.

"Really what do you need to tell me?" He asked.

"My great Grandfather wrote me a letter that he placed on the bed in my room. He asked me if I could look after Harold if ever the manor was attacked." She started then told him the rest.

"Then lets not let him down after all if we do you won't be born." Orion said making her laugh.

"To true." She agreed suddenly the magnified voice of Maria Potter rang around the manor.

"LUNCH!"

Looking at each other they laughed softly before leaving the room. Walking down the stairs they looked at each other before going through the small hallway. There they arrived in a living room from there they arrived in the Dinning room were Maria stood waiting for them.

"Glade you could find the dinning room dears. I'm sorry that I did not give you a tour before hand. Why don't we do that after lunch." She suggested making them smile.

"That would be great Maria." Orion agreed before they took their sits.

A few seconds latter Harold arrived and took his sit then lunch appeared. By the looks of it, it was a vegetable soup with a turkey sandwich. Noticing just how hungry she was Dawn swiftly dug into her meal.

...

Contrary to what Orion and Dawn had expected, the summer at Potter manor was not at all boring. Harold was extremely fun to have. They had gone to Diagon only a week ago to gather their school supplies. It had been fun when they had all gone. Currently there were only a week left until school started and Lady Potter wasn't home. She had been called to a battle where many injured had been reported leaving them alone. Of course Harold stayed pretty close to them, which they didn't mind it would make it much easier to get away with him staying so close, just encase they were found and attacked.

It was late and Harold was getting ready for bed when Dawn walked by a window and something caught her attention. Swiftly she looked again and found what looked to be tips of several wands glowing in the distance. That was not normal, the Potters would never do that and plus they always returned by way of Auror's, meaning car or apparattion. That wasn't the Potters.

Cursing their luck she ran towards Orion's room.

"Dawn what's wrong?" He asked.

"Pack everything. I'll seal the manor we need to get out of here." She hissed making him pale.

"Hurry, I'll be in your room soon." He said and with a nood she raced to Harolds room. She didn't even knock as she ran in.

"Harold I need you to pack anything that is important and needed. A bag full of clothes actually." She ordered making him pale.

With a nod he did as told then fallowed her to her room were Orion was waiting. Swiftly she packed all her things and shrank her trunk then closed her eyes.

"I am Dawn Potter, I command this place to seal itself from all intruders but myself." She ordered and with that the manor glowed.

Swiftly she said the password and pushed them through the secret passageway, once in she sealed and then they started to run. They needed to get as far away from the manor as possible and that meant going someplace they thought was safe.

"Where are we going to go?" Orion asked as they ran.

"I'm thinking, think to where is the safest place you think would be?" She asked.

"Harold is there any other house's the Potters own?" She asked.

"There is one house nobody knows about it. It's in Ireland." He answered.

"What's the name of the town it's in?" She asked.

"It's...Godric's Hallow that's it!" he cried making her smile.

"Great we can go there." She said although she wished there was somewhere else they could have gone.

A few minutes latter they arrived outside and swiftly took out clocks and covered themselves, Dawn made sure that Harold was completely covered before summoning the Night Bus. It appeared in a bang and they got on.

"Welcome to the..." The man said but Orion bit in.

"Don't need to introduction bring us to Godrics." He said before handing over some money and taking a bed. Dawn made sure Harold was close to her and with a bang they were gone. In minutes they arrived in a small little village.

"Godric's Hallow!" The man exclaimed and hurriedly the three got of.

With another bang the bus disappeared leaving three of them in what looked to be a deserted village.

"Do you know where it is?" Orion whispered softly.

"Yes mum and dad brought me once. They wanted me to know every house so that when I inherited everything I would be able to do anything." He explained and then started to lead them away from what looked to be the centre of the town. Orion and Dawn made sure they didn't put their wands away just encase. Finally they arrived in front of an old looking house.

Dawn looked up at the house before her a fealing of dread filling her heart. This had been were her parents had been murdered. Shaking her head to read her of those thoughts she lead them inside then shut the door and looked around.

"Mincy!" She stated and with a pop a little house elf appeared.

"Did everybody leave Potter Manor Mincy?" She asked.

"Yes Mistress everybody has left." Mincy answered making Dawn smile.

"Perfect could you perhaps help us a fire going in the fireplace there are probably bed shits around the place so that we can having something to sleep on. I don't think we want to be separated tonight so the living room will have to do." Dawn said softly.

"Mincy can do all of that Mistress." She squeaked before snapping away.

"Well I guess that gives us the chance to relax slightly. I presume you're thirsty Harold." She whispered and with a nod smiled.

Going to the kitchen Dawn found a cup which she swiftly washed and got some water. After that she gave it to Harold who gave her a soft smile.

Suddenly Mincy popped back in making everybody jump.

"Mincy has set up everything Mistress." She said brightly.

"Thank you Mincy, may I ask a favour of you. Watch over the house tonight." She asked.

"But of course Mistress." the house elf agreed making Dawn smile softly.

"Let's go to the living room you two. It's going to be good getting some rest." She whispered while put a hand on Harold's shoulder.

With a nod they went to the living room were they found a fire crackling in the fire place and numerous blankets and pillows set up in front of it fire.

"Why don't you get changed for bed?" She suggested then noticed that Harold already was. "Sorry Orion why don't you do that. I'll go next." She said.

"Alright." Orion agreed before leaving.

He returned a few minutes latter wearing blue pyjamas and so Dawn left. When she returned she was wearing emerald green pyjamas just like Orions. Swiftly they all gathered onto the pack of blankets, Harold snuggling in-between them both. In soft voice they started to talk to each other about certain things until Dawn realized that Harold was asleep.

"You muss be very happy about being here." Orion remarked making Dawn wince.

"Anything to make Harold feel safe. The thought that nobody knows about this place is an advantage. I know my parents died in this house but I will have to go over those thoughts and think positive thoughts. After all this had been my first home." She whispered with out taking her eyes away from Harold's sleeping form.

"I won't let anything happen to you Dawn, I will protect you." Orion whispered making her smile.

"I know you will Orion, I know you will." She whispered before leaning in and kissing his cheek. "Good night Orion." She whispered before resting her head against her pillow and putting an arm around Harold.

Orion stayed there, transfixed and shocked for a few seconds before he shock his head and fallowed suit. He pulled the blanket over them all and then fell asleep with his own arm around Harold but making sure his hand was on top of Dawns.


	6. Fear, together and hope

.

..

...

...

...

Fear, together and hope

Chapter 6

...

...

...

..

.

As sun leaked through the small cracks in the curtains. In the leaving room the fire, that had been burning the night before, was now reduced to glowing ambers. In front of the fire three people still slept. But suddenly the female of the group shot up and gasped for air. Closing her eyes she tried to control her racing heart before opening them again and looking around. Shaking her head she got up and started to look around. She finally found her way to the second floor were three bedrooms were. One was clearly the master bedroom while another was a child's room and finally a nursery. Shivering slightly she went into the nursery and found that it had been for a little baby girl seeing as pink was all around.

_Green light, screams, please no, take me take me instead!..._

Shaking her head to rid herself from those memories she left the nursery and went downstairs. There she found Mincy cooking breakfast for them. With a soft smile she pulled her cloak on before walking outside. It was not a very busy looked morning as she looked at the backyard. The place was large yet beautiful even though it was slightly over grown. Shaking her head she returned inside and found that Orion had woken up.

"How did you sleep?" He asked while walking over to her.

"Filled with dreams and nightmares I'm afraid. In my times I don't think I could ever come into the house." She whispered while shaking her head.

"Merlin Dawn I'm sorry." he whispered while wrapping his arms around her and hugging her.

"I'll get over it. It's only a week if not less. Hopefully the Potters are alright." She sighed making him smile.

"I hope so as well. Now lets wake Harold so that we can eat breakfast." he said making her laugh softly, men, they always thought about their stomach's.

Going into the sitting room they found Harold hugging the pillow that Dawn had been using the night before. With a soft smile she went over and shuck his shoulder slightly causing him to shout up and look around with wide eyes.

"It's OK Harold, it's just me and Orion. You have to wake up so that you could eat something." She said softly.

"OK." he agreed before standing and fallowing her to the kitchen were Mincy was just finishing the breakfast. They all sat down and started to eat.

"We need a plan." Orion stated making Harold blink in confusion.

"I agree, someway to find out if we're talking to a imposter or the real thing like a question." Dawn agreed.

"Why?" Harold asked confused.

"Imagine if you were to be met by an imposter. They would fallow you and then bang they would kidnap or kill you. I'm afraid Harold that this is war and many things you have to understand even if you're younger then a first year at Hogwarts." Orion answered making Harold pale.

"We will have to stay here until either the Potters find us or Hogwarts starts. We can't go to London because they have bombings. The only time we can even risk it would be to catch the train but I don't even think that's safe. I think we will take the night bus instead. Now onto questions. What question can we ask each other so that we can make sure it's us?" She asked.

"I think me and you know what to ask each other Dawn." Orion said making her smile.

"I agree now for Harold what on earth do we ask you and what do you ask us?" She asked him.

"Eh what's your favourite jam?" Harold asked making Dawn grin.

"I like it by the way it's strawberry." She answered making him grin.

"You could ask me what's my favourite pastime is?" Harold ask.

"It's pranks of course." She answered making him grin. "Ok now that that's out of the way we can get onto other things. Harold you cannot go anywhere with out either me or Orion. We would be the only ones that could defend you right now. I will not have you alone without a mode of defence."

"I understand Dawn." he agreed making her smile.

"Great to hear now I understand that you won't want to stay inside that much but for all our safety we can't leave that much. There is a library here and there is a backyard but as Dawn said no going out there alone." Orion ordered.

"Yes Orion." He agreed.

"Alright then why don't we get changed and then explore." Dawn stated while clapping her hands making Harold smile brightly.

"OK!" He exclaimed.

Swiftly they all stood and left to get changed then they gathered in the sitting room and soon started to explore the places Dawn had not explored before. After a few minutes they decided to go outside. Harold swiftly ran out and started to play with a soccer ball that he found leaving Dawn and Orion to talk together.

"Wounder if the Potters are alright?" Orion whispered as he kept on eye on Harold.

"I wounder as well. I know they weren't at the manor when the Dark Wizards appeared. They would have also felt me closing the manor." She said while looked at Harold play.

"What do we do now though I mean we're all alone it's World War II and Grindelwald's supporters is after us or probably the Potters of this time. If they find this place were the hell do we go?" Orion asked.

"That's why I have Mincy observing the place also the reason we shouldn't unpack or leave alone. Harold will always be with one of us no matter what and if we are found we run. Hopefully it will not come to that and that we will be able to spend the last week of summer here or with the Potters." She answered making Orion sigh.

"God damn it this is stressing us to much." He muttered making her smile softly.

"I agree."

...

During the next week everything went fine. The trio had no incidents and so they were preparing to return to Hogwarts. They had all their things packed and decided against staying at Godric's Hallow for to long. Slowly they stepped out of the house and summoned the Night bus. With a bang it appeared and they hurried Harold on before paying.

"Hogsmead." Orion ordered and with a bang the bus left. Within five minutes they were standing at the gates of Hogwarts. With a second bang the bus left leaving them alone.

Hurriedly they walked onto the grounds and started to walk up to the castle. As they arrived at the Entrance hall they were welcomed by the Headmaster and their Head of House.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Headmaster asked worried.

Dropping their hoods Dawn stepped forward.

"We apologies sir, but you see a week ago Potter Manor was about to be attacked by, who we think were Dark Wizards. Lady Potter was helping during a battle and Orion, Harold and myself were at the manor. We didn't think that staying there would be a good idea and I knew that there were to many of them to be Lady and Lord Potter, plus they would have told us if they would have come with visitors. I sealed the manor and we ran out of the manor. We hid in another house for a week until today and didn't think bringing Harold to the train would have been a bad idea." She explained making the Professor's eyes widen.

"It was a very good idea Miss Potter and well done the both of you. I'm afraid we haven't herd anything from the Potters but perhaps soon. Why don't we get young Mr. Potter settled in." Professor Dumbledore said sincerely and making Harold pale.

"Sir, may I...may I stay with Dawn please. I know Hogwarts is safe but I...I don't want to be alone." Harold whispered making the Head of Gryffindor smile.

"I'm sure the Headmaster can persuade the castle to add a room to Miss Potter's own chambers after all family must stay together isn't that right Headmaster?" Professor Dumbledore said making the Headmaster smile as well.

"Of course I could." Headmaster Dippet agreed.

"Thank you sir." Harold exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Well then Miss Potter why don't you lead young Harold to your room and Mister Evans you can make your way to your rooms. The passwords for Gryffindor common room is Survivor." Professor Dumbledore stated perfectly calm.

"Of course sir." Dawn agreed before walking away.

Arriving at Gryffindor Dawn said the password before leading Harold in. She watched as Harold looked at the place in amazement and let a smile form on her lips.

"This is Gryffindor common room. Normally students sleep in those dorms. Since only five beds can be in a dorm I was given my own rooms. There here." She said while bringing him to a portrait. It opened and she lead him in. The room looked just as she remembered except for the extra bed in the bedroom.

"This place is amazing!" He exclaimed making her smile.

"I agree why don't we set our things up and then I'll give you a tour of the castle." She asked making him smile happily.

"That would be great!" he exclaimed making her laugh.

"Alright then lets do this." She declared.

"Giving a tour are we?" Came a male voice that made Harold spin around and gap as he say Orion standing there.

"How?" he whispered shocked and making them laugh.

"There is a door that connects both our rooms. So I'm I finally going to see the infamous Gryffindor common room?" Orion asked.

"Yap." Dawn laughed and with a waive of her wand all their things were set up. After that they left the room and walked into Gryffindor Common room.

"To red for me but still nice." Orion stated making Dawn snort.

"Right Orion let's go." she insisted before pushing Orion out of the common room.

For the next few hours they showed Harold around Hogwarts. Finally though the students were starting to arrive and it was decided that Harold would sit at the Head table with Professor Dumbledore.

...

The students were arriving and both Orion and Dawn watched from the entrance hall. It was weird that they hadn't taken the train, well maybe not for her since she hadn't taken the train in her second year but for Orion it was. Suddenly they spotted their friends and ran over to them.

"Oh my god I was so worried Dawn, Orion. When we didn't find you on the train we thought the worst had happened to you!" Diana cried as she hugged Dawn who hugged her back.

"We're fine Diana. The only reason we didn't take the train was because Harold was with us. We'll explain latter for not let's get into the Great Hall." Orion said while patting her shoulder.

"Great to see the both of you!" Damien said as he clapped Orion on the back.

"Yeah mate, how was it at Potter manor?" Demeter asked.

"It was good but I'll go into more detail latter. After the announcement I'll move to your table." Orion told them as they walked into the Great Hall.

Walking towards the Ravenclaw tablet he sat down and the others went to Gryffindor. Dawn noticed Alaxia and Cassandra sitting alone and motioned for them to join them making the girl's blush. When they sat beside her Dawn, patted their heads making them smile up at her.

"How was your summer Alaxia, Cassandra?" She asked softly.

"Momma had a cosine she was really close to and she was able to take us in." Alaxia answered making Dawn sigh in relief. She had feared that both girls would have been sent to an orphanage.

Soon silence fell on the hall and the Headmaster stood.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Now before we may start the feast just a few announcements. The Forbidden forest is just that, forbidden. Also since the war is getting worse the Hogsmead trips have been cancelled until the end of the war." he stated causing most people to start whispering.

"Now let us eat."

Suddenly food appeared and everybody started to eat. Orion swiftly moved from Ravenclaw to Gryffindor bringing the little girl from last year with him.

"Guys this is Calliope Lovegood." he said making them smile.

"Nice to meet you Calliope, this is Alaxia and Cassandra Stone." Dawn introduced.

"So what happened during the summer you two?" Diana asked.

"Potter manor was attacked." Dawn announced making everybody but Orion tense. "It was only Orion, Harold, the Potter's son, and me since Lady and Lord Potter were gone on important business. I saw the lights in the distance and knew it wasn't them so we took Harold and left Potter manor after a sealed it. We were able to hide at one of the Potter residence for the last week of summer. It wasn't safe taking Harold on the train so we took the Night bus to Hogsmead and then walked up to the castle." She finished making them sigh.

"Thank god you weren't injured or worse captured." Demeter sighed.

"What about the elder Potters how are they?" Diana asked but instantly regretted it as both Orion and Dawn averted there eyes to look at their food.

"They haven't been found as of yet, I think it's a possibility they were captured by Grindelwald's forces." Dawn whispered causing silence to fall over the group.

"So that's why security in the Ministry is getting so high. The Minister of Magic is missing with the possibility of being captured by the enemy. This is bad." Damien whispered.

"Yes it is, but imagine poor Harold, and you Dawn." Diana whispered.

"My last remaining family is missing I know but I wont let that put me down. Harold is depending on me. I will protect him from harm. He is not going to hurt in this war, he wont participate in this war and that is final." She growled. 'Even if that means hiding him in the Chamber of Secrets.' she thought.

"So what about you guys, how were your summers?" Orion asked trying to divert the conversation.

Soon the conversation turned to a much brighter tone and as the dinner went on, Dawn noticed how close the two Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw were getting. She smiled to herself when she thought about what the sorting hat would say in the future. Shaking her head she continued with the conversation. When the night ended they all left for there dormitories. Dawn walked into her own room and sat on her bed. After a few minutes Professor Dumbledore arrived with Harold in toe.

"Hey there kiddo how was supper?" She asked as he ran to her.

"It was great Dawn, the food was really good and Professor Dumbledore is really interesting to talk with." He babbled making her smile and look up at her Head of House.

"Is that so. Well thank you Professor." She chuckled.

"No need to thank me my dear, it is such a great thing speaking with children, wise beyond their years they are. But if I may I need to speak with you my dear." He stated making her frown.

"Sure thing Headmaster, Harold get ready for bed okay." She ordered then walked with the Professor out of her room and out into the hallway.

"They have decided on young Harold's temporary guardian until the Potters are found." He stated as the painting swung close. Still what he said made Dawn tense.

"It has been decided that you have seen and done many good things Dawn, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has made you an adult by emancipation and the Department of Guardianship has made you young Harold's temporary guardian and until the Potters are found, or Harold comes of age, you will be temporary Head of the Potter family. Now I understand this is going to put a lot of pressure on your shoulders my dear, but my door is always open and I have taken the liberty of asking an old friend of mine to help you learn everything you need to know about being a Head of family." He whispered making her pale.

"But sir...I...I..." She stuttered unable to formulate a phrase.

"A family cannot go with out a Head for very long my dear and do not worry. You are an amazing girl with amazing talent and a mind to match. You will have to know that most of the Head's will look down on you because you are a girl but do not let that get you down. I believe in you." he said and surprisingly the pressure Dawn had felt only seconds ago lifted from her shoulders. Albus Dumbledore believed in her. Her mentor of the future believed in her to do this.

Determination filled her body and Dawn gave a nod. She would do it. She could do it because she would have to when she returned to her world.

"I knew you could do it my dear. Now onto another piece of business. I must speak with you and young Orion tomorrow in my office. Your first class tomorrow is Transfiguration and this year its with Ravenclaws. Please come early as Harold will be with Professor Crystal." The Professor informed her making her smile.

"Perfect Professor we will see you tomorrow then." She agreed before returning to her room. There she found Orion speaking with Harold.

"Dawn, what did Professor Dumbledore want?" Orion asked making her sigh.

"He wants to see us tomorrow in his office before class. We have transfiguration first thing tomorrow, together, so it shouldn't be a problem. Harold, Professor Crystal will be looking after you for that period. She is a great person but strict. Also try to remember that she might be teaching you when you come here." She chuckled making the boy pale.

"Yes Dawn."

"What else?" Orion asked.

"Well this isn't exactly the best news but it has some good parts. The Ministry has taken action. They decided that Harold needs a temporary guardian." She said making Harold pale. "So they emancipated me and made me your temporary guardian." She finished making Harold smile brightly. "That isn't everything though, since a family can't go with out a Head for very long. I am temporary Head of the Potter family until the Potters are found or...or when Harold turns of age."

That announcement was met with silence as Orion couldn't believe the Ministry would actually do that. It was so...so well done unlike in their time.

"Come on you, get in bed. It's late and you have a big day tomorrow. I still need to speak with Orion but its not that fun or great to hear okay. Just boring stuff." She said while gently pushing Harold down onto his bed before pulling the blankets over him.

"Dawn are they going to be okay?" He asked softly making her sigh.

"We will do as much as possible to make sure your parents are found and safe. Sometimes it is hard though. War isn't a nice thing Harold, especially right now with both muggle and magical worlds at war. It is hard but we do our best." She answered while kissing his forehead. "Now sleep."

A few minutes latter Harold was asleep and both Orion and Dawn went to the sofa. Sitting down Orion pulled Dawn to him and she relaxed into his side.

"It's going to be hard." She whispered.

"But you're not alone. You have me and our friends. I will help you Dawn. Malfoy's are taught at a young age how to act in public and how to act as Head of the Family. It has been engrained into my mind and I'll teach you." Orion whispered to her making her smile.

"Dumbledore has an old friend coming to teach me as well. If Professor Crystal continues my extra classes I'll have a pact week." She sighed.

"You'll no we'll pull through it Dawn. I promise I'll be by your side, like I have been since we came here. Even when we return to our time nothing will stop me from being by your side." He murmured while hugging her.

"Thank you Orion. People our going to have a hard time believing all of this." She laughed softly making him smirk.

"Very hard time, especially those Weasley's of yours." He whispered making her grin.

"Be nice to them and Hermione."

"I will try but they better be nice to me." He remarked making her grin.

...

As morning came Dawn woke up and yawned. Looking around she smiled softly then turned to Harold who was asleep cuddled to his pillow and droll escaping his mouth. Giggling softly she got up and got her uniform before going to her bathroom and getting changed. Done with that she went and woke Harold up making him shoot up and look around confused.

"Come on kiddo, get dressed. We need to go down for breakfast." She told him making him blink.

"But it's so early." He whispered.

"Yes it is but you'll have to get up at this time when you go to school so don't worry. Now up and get dressed the bathroom is over there." She said before going to her trunk and getting her things ready.

Ten minutes latter they were walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Arriving they took their sits and a few minutes latter Orion joined them.

Putting some fruit in a boll she handed it to Harold who pouted.

"You know your mother wants you to eat fruit in the morning. So eat up and eat all of it." She ordered sternly then a soft smile formed on her lips and she put a plat of french toast in front of him. "Then you can eat that."

With that as motivation Harold dug into his fruit and started to eat. French toast was after all his favourite. Chuckling softly both Orion and Dawn took some fruit for themselves and started to eat. After that Orion took porridge with strawberries while Dawn took pancakes.

After eating they each took a class of milk and downed it. Finally they stood and Dawn lead Harold to Professor Crystal who gave Dawn a soft smile.

"Good day miss Potter." She said.

"Good morning Professor, this is Harold. I was told you would be looking after him for the first period." She said brightly.

"Yes I will. I'll bring him to his next Professor after the first period so you don't have to worry about that. I heard about your new duties. I understand that you may not have much time for extra classes so if you wish you do not need to take any extra lessons." the Professor said while standing, Dawn though was shocked when she saw sadness cross the Professor's eyes.

"Actually Professor I don't mind taking extra classes. I will have time. Orion and I are always able to do anything together." She said making her Professor smile.

"In that case you may come to my class at the same time as last year." She said making Dawn brighten.

"Thank you Professor. I look forward to your extra classes." Dawn murmured with a slight curtsy.

"It's my pleasure to teach you, you are after all very talented in Charms." The Professor said and with that they left the hall leaving Harold with Professor Crystal.

Walking to Transfiguration they made sure to walk slightly faster. When they arrived they knocked and were let in.

"Very happy you could come early the both of you." The Professor said as he opened the door to them.

Walking in they fallowed him to his desk and took sits.

"It sounded urgent Professor so we decided against pushing it off." Orion answered making the Professor chuckle.

"Well you two, this summer I took a great deal of time to go through my library. It seems as if some people assume that I like books and so give them to me for Christmas and my birthday." He chuckled making her smile.

"Yet all you want is a pair of nice woollen socks." She said making him brighten.

"Exactly my dear, I assume you knew that because of the future." He said.

"Yes." She agreed making him chuckle.

"Well now to the point at had. As I was looking I finally found something. It was an old book, very old. But I spoke of time. As I read it the author had a theory that time only lets those with a goal to come back in time. You see you have to achieve a goal that you were destined to do here. I do not know what that goal is but I'm sure you both will figure it out." He stated making them frown.

"So there was a reason behind us coming back in time, for me and Dawn before this entire thing happened the worst enemies in Hogwarts, to come back together?" Orion asked making Dawn laugh softly.

"Precisely." The Head of Gryffindor agreed.

"So we can rule out that time wanted us to become friend or else we would have been sent back by now." Orion sighed.

"Yes but do not worry yourselves. One of this day you will do what you were meant to do." He wisely said making both Orion and Dawn groan.

"I hate fate and destiny." She muttered making Dumbledore chuckle.

"Also my dear I have scheduled you classes for your duties on Tuesday nights after classes." He told her.

"Thank you Professor." she murmured.

"I will write you a note for Professor Storm. You still have Enchanting at the same time." He told her making her smile.

"Okay." She agreed before accepting the note and leaving the room for her first Enchanting class of the year.

Running through the student filled halls she finally arrived at her class and walked in panting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Professor. I was in a meeting with Professor Dumbledore." She panted while handing the note over.

"It is quite alright Dawn, and good morning." Professor Storm said with a grin on her face.

"Morning." she returned.

"Okay today we will be learning how to bleed you powers into a unmoving object like a stone rock. The thing is that stone rock must be in the form of something that is actually alive or at least looks like an animal. For instants this bracelet." She said while placing a beautiful snake shaped bracelet on the table.

She raised her hand over it and suddenly the bracelet started to glow. Before long it came to life and started to hiss. Dawn held back the urge to hiss back but then Professor Storm turned it back into an in-animated object.

"That is brilliant." She whispered.

"Yes, now to fix the problem of not having anything in the shape of an animal you can always transfigure something but remember when the transfiguration work fades so does the enchanting effect." Her Professor warned making her smile. "Now to bleed your power into an object you need to sense you power. You already know how. Now raise you hand over the snake and concentrate on your power. You have it?"

"Yes." Dawn whispered.

"Good keep a tight hold of it and start directing it at the bracelet. Fill it completely, will it to be filled with your magic." Professor Storm instructed softly.

Suddenly the bracelet started to glow and the snake came alive. It looked up at Dawn and hissed before snaking itself around her wrist and hissing contently.

"It seems to like you and well done." The Professor said making Dawn smile brightly.


	7. Melody, truth and dismay

.

..

...

...

...

Melody, truth and dismay

Chapter 7

...

...

...

..

.

The grounds of Hogwarts were silent, well almost silent. On the Quidditch pitch, sitting in the stands were two figures. Dawn Potter and Orion Evans. A soft melody danced through the air as Dawn played a beautiful silver flute. Her eyes were closed as she played her melody and Orion rested his head back, looking up at the stars in the sky. They had placed a silencing charm around the pitch so that nobody would hear the melody being played. It would also ensure that they would hopefully not be found. It was two weeks into the school year and no news had been found about the Potters. Still Dawn, Orion and Harold each held hope that they would be found, Harold, alive, while Dawn and Orion were hoping that if not found alive, at the very least found.

Currently Orion and Dawn were on the Quidditch Pitch because they hadn't wished to stay inside. Two duo knew that it wasn't safe to be outside at night alone but still they had taken the chance. News of London bombings were daily things now a days as the war in the muggle world continued to take lives. It was horrible to hear about and Dawn didn't wish to know what it looked like. She thanked Merlin that she was at Hogwarts most of the year.

Soon the melody came to an end and Dawn gently lowered the flute to her lap and opened her eyes.

"That was beautifully sad." Orion murmured making Dawn smile softly.

"It is reflecting what I'm feeling." Dawn answered as she looked up at the stars.

"Yes I suppose so." Orion agreed. "The Professor's have started to notice, Dumbledore looks worried."

"Well what do you expect when he knows I have a record of getting into trouble." Dawn broke in making Orion snort.

"I don't think he is completely worried about that. It seems our emotions have slipped during the past two weeks and the depressing thoughts of what could be happening to the Potters is coming to surface." Orion muttered.

"Yes and I've been thinking. As of late I noticed that only the Ministry is fighting against Grindelwald and his followers. It is quiet odd because I had expected Dumbledore to have a group of people fighting as well. He does in our time. The Order of the Phoenix." Dawn revealed making Orion frown.

"I suppose it's odd. Dumbledore normally isn't one to not do anything what do you propose? Orion asked.

"Dumbledore confessed to me, when I asked him last week, he confessed that many people wanted to fight against Grindelwald but that the Ministry wouldn't let them join for different reasons. If Dumbledore were to contact this people I'm sure something could be done. A group could be formed and that would perhaps do something against this war." Dawn whispered.

"Have you spoken to Dumbledore about this?" Orion asked.

"No, but I'm planing to." She stated making him smile.

"I think it's a great idea. If people want to fight Grindelwald then let them fight just in an organized manner." Orion agreed making Dawn smile.

"Then I shall propose it to him after my next Transfiguration class with him." She whispered.

Latter that night Dawn arrived in her room to find Harold awake in bed. She frowned at this and walked over to him.

"What's wrong Harold?" She asked.

"Why are you and Orion out so late, it's not safe." He whispered making her sigh.

"We know but we both needed air and the stars at night are so beautiful." Dawn confessed.

"Then why not the Astronomy tower?" Harold asked making Dawn blink.

"That is a good idea actually. Thank you Harold." She said with a soft smile making Harold smile back then it disappeared.

"What else is wrong kiddo?" She asked.

"I miss them. I hear that the longer people are missing the harder it is to find them." Harold whispered.

"That is true but Harold you have to have hope. Hope shines like the sun when you have a lot of it." Dawn whispered making Harold frown.

"How can I hope when it's been three weeks?" He whispered sorrowfully.

"Everybody is doing everything they can to find your parents Harold. You'll see we'll find them." Dawn whispered while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah but how are we going to find them?" Harold asked before covering himself with the blanket and turned onto his side so that he was facing the wall.

The question made Dawn sigh. He was right, the question now was when they found the Potter how would they be, dead or alive. Shaking her head she stood and got some clothes before getting changed. She returned to the bedroom wearing a pair of grey sweat pants with a purple tank top. Crawling into bed she cuddled to her pillow before closing her eyes.

...

"Very well done Miss Potter." Professor Dumbledore exclaimed as Dawn transfigured the small mouse into a large cat and back to a mouse again.

"Thank you Professor."

"Well I think that is good enough for today. You did a very complicated piece of work there and it was perfect. One of this days you would make a very good Transfiguration Mistress." He confessed making her blush. Dumbledore had never told her that before.

"Professor I have something to discuss with you. It's not about Transfiguration but about the war." Dawn said making the future Headmaster sigh.

"Very well sit down Dawn. What is it you wish to speak to me about?" He asked as they both sat down. "Sir, I have a proposition for you."

"Oh and what is the proposition?" He asked.

"I've been considering the war against Grindelwald. The Ministry is doing what they can but truthful it isn't much now that Lord Potter is missing and even then his hands were tied and he could not do much." She started simply. "I've been fighting evil since I was eleven sir, it's almost all I know and I want to help people. You mentioned last week that many people are willing to fight but are unable to join the Ministry's efforts."

"It is true, many have revealed to me that they wish to help but what has this got to do with your proposition?" He asked.

"Well if the Ministry's efforts aren't good enough then why not take things into our own hands. I propose that we form our own organized resistance group. A group of people willing to fight against Voldemort. Not only fight mind you but also spy and do other things." She answered making him blink.

"I must concede that your proposition had merit child but how could we do such a thing?" The Professor asked.

"People look up to you Professor. You hold a great deal of power over people. If you were to contact the people that have told you that they want to fight. We can gather enough people and have a meeting." Dawn proclaimed.

"Yes, I can see how that could work. But where would we meet. Hogwarts is out of question the Headmaster would not accept and I do not like the thought of putting students in danger." The Professor stated.

"I agree sir and that's why I'm offering one of the Potter properties for the mean time. It's a house that is located not far from Hogwarts. It has many wards and such around the property and one of the only ones that is not very well known. We can meet there and have a first meeting." Dawn proposed making Dumbledore smile.

"Then I shall contact people I think would help we can have our first meeting." the Headmaster revealed.

"Thank you sir. If this works it could hopefully help with the war." She whispered before standing and leaving.

Walking towards Gryffindor Common room she arrived and found Diana, Demeter and Damien sitting near the fire. Going over she gave them smiles.

"Hi guys." She said making them blink up at her.

"What has you so cheerful?" Diana asked worried.

"Oh it's nothing so what you guys doing?" She asked making both Demeter and Damien grown.

"Homework. It's horrible." Damien moaned making her laugh softly.

"Well generally it is quite horrible. What homework are you doing?" She asked.

"Charms. You're lucky, most of the time you don't have to do the homework because you already know what we're doing. But us poor unfortunate souls do have to do the homework." Demeter whined making Dawn raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"Ok well since you're doing that and it seems like my presence is only adding salt to your wounds I shall leave you alone with your homework." She joked before standing and making her way to the painting that guarded her room. Going in she found Orion sitting with Harold. Harold was reading a book while Orion was doing his own homework.

"What's your homework about?" She asked as she took her own out.

"Oh it's DADA homework." Orion answered making her smile. "What about you?"

"Oh Professor Storm told me to read a chapter in the new book she gave me." she answered while taking the book out.

"Dawn what are you learning?" Harold asked.

"Oh right you don't know. I'm learning Enchanting because I'm an Enchantress." She answered making him blink.

"Really that's so cool!" He exclaimed making her smile.

"Yes it really is but really hard to. What are you reading?" She asked.

"Oh it's a book on creatures." He answered making her smile.

"How did it go?" Orion asked making her turn her attention from Harold to him.

"It went well. He considered my proposal and agreed that it was a good idea." She answered making him smile.

"Good we'll be able to finally do something now." He muttered.

"Agreed, it's gotten on my nerves not doing anything. It's just not like me to sit around and do nothing to help when I know I can do something." Dawn confessed making Orion smile.

"I know, you're to big heart-ed to not help other people." He agreed making Dawn blush.

"What are you two talking about?" Harold asked.

"Oh just the war kiddo don't worry." Orion answered making Harold's happy mood go away and the smile to fall off his face as he looked down at his book.

"Oh."

Dawn noticed the child's expression and hit Orion in the shoulder before getting up and walking over to Harold. Orion looked at her confused then noticed the boy's down cast look.

"Hey Harold want to hear a story?" She asked making the boy look up at her.

"What kind of story?" He asked.

"Well you'll have to what and see, so do you want to hear one?" She asked.

"Okay." He agreed making her laugh softly.

The trio soon settled down, Harold in-between both Orion and Dawn while Dawn tried to think of a story. Suddenly it popped into her head. This was her grandfather no matter how young he was. She could have the chance of telling him one of the stories of her own life. With a smile she started the tail about the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Harold listened closely as she told her story. He was clearly excited when she started to get to the good part. At the end the boy was smiling up at her.

"Thanks Dawn that was a really great story." He exclaimed making her laugh.

"Glade to hear it perhaps latter we on I can tell you other stories. For now it's late and you should get to bed." She said making him pout. Still he did as told.

When he went into the bathroom Orion turned his attention to Dawn who gave him a smile.

"You told him about the future." He said.

"But he doesn't know that. He doesn't even know that Time travel to such an extent is possible. Plus he doesn't know I used to be a boy. His my future Grandfather Orion. I never met or heard a thing about my grandparents and this was my one chance to tell him at least a few things of myself." She whispered making him smile.

"You're right it was really well told by the way. Ever thought of becoming a story teller?" He asked making her laugh softly.

"No, I never thought about it." She conceded.

"Well you have a great way with kids and you have a way to bring the story to life." Orion continued making her smile.

"Thanks Orion." She whispered while hugging him.

Soon Harold returned, dressed for bed and Dawn tucked him in. After a bit she returned to the sofa with Orion and they cuddled together whispering about things, plans for the future and things to learn. When the time came Orion went back to his room and Dawn climbed into her bed. Resting her head against her pillow she looked up at the ceiling and let a sigh leave her lips.

"Let us hope tomorrow brings good news." She whispered before falling asleep.

The next day did not bring good news nor the day after or the day after that. Contrary to that, rain had started to poor from the skies and day after day brought rain to the people of Hogwarts. It was dinner time in the middle of the week and Dawn sat at Gryffindor table like any other. She was talking with her friends when suddenly the alarm went off. Her head shot up and her eyes met Harold who was looking at her scared out of his life. With a quite decision she turned to Diana.

"Diana please watch over Harold." She shouted over the screams of the students then she and Orion quickly fallowed the Professor's and seventh years out of the castle. Arriving outside they found Grindelwalds followers attacking the castle. Swiftly pulling her wand out she started to fight back Orion soon fallowed suit and together they started to fight. As they fought Dawn noticed the worried look Dumbledore gave her once he noticed she was fighting but she ignored him and continued on. She wouldn't let this people harm the students inside, she wouldn't let them harm Harold. She had already made plans for Harold if ever she would be captured as well. He would go to Orion and if something happened to Orion then he would go to Dumbledore. The only person she trusted after Orion. As the fight went on she and Orion were separated but she did not pay attention to that. Suddenly darkness took over her mind and she slumped to the ground.

...

There was complete silence as she woke up. Her mind was going wield, trying to understand what had just happened. She felt the cold air around her and frowned softly. Where on earth was she? Finally she opened her eyes and blinked up at the stone ceiling above her. After a bit she sat up and noticed that she was in a cell and that's when everything hit her. She had been captured. Cursing her luck she started to look herself over for any injuries but found none.

"Don't worry my beauty I made sure you're perfect body wasn't injured." Came a calm voice making her head shoot up and eyes widen as she realized just who was standing on the other side of her cell door. Tom Riddle stood there, dressed in black a smirk on his face.

"Riddle." She hissed while walking forward.

"Ah my love you look so beautiful when you are enraged like you are. I am glade I convinced my mentor to keep you alive." Riddle whispered and suddenly his hand shout out and took her hand pulling her towards him. Her body hit the bars of her cell painfully and she winced. She tried to pull back but he wouldn't let go. "You'll be mine Potter. You'll see you and I will rule the world. You as my wife with undying love for me." He hissed then suddenly kissed her.

Her eyes widen and suddenly she bit him making him howl in pain and release her giving her the time to move back against the wall and wipe her mouth.

"You foolish girl, you'll see you'll belong to me soon enough." He growled before storming away and leaving her alone.

"In your dreams Riddle." She whispered before slumping to the ground and burying her face in her hands.

"Dawn?" Came a soft voice causing her head to shout up and her eyes to widen. There in the cell appose her own were the Potters. Scrambling to the bars she looked at them in shock.

In the time they had been here they had lost much wait and they both looked extremely pale. Lord Potter had grey in his hair, grey that hadn't been there before while Lady Potter's eyes were filled with worry and horror.

"Oh god they captured you as well." The woman cried making Lord Potter sigh as he hugged his wife.

"My god Dawn how were you captured?" He asked making her shiver.

"Hogwarts had been attacked, I went out to fight with everybody else. I was separated from Orion and suddenly everything went dark. I think I was stunned by I'm not sure." She answered making him sigh. "Where are we?" She asked.

"One of Grindelwalds holding places. Dawn is Harold okay?" He asked.

"The last I say of him he was. He was at Hogwarts with me as his temporary guardian. I made sure though, that if this ever happened Orion would look after him and if that wasn't possible then Dumbledore would." She told him making him sigh.

"Thank you for getting our son out of the house Dawn. We ow you." He whispered yet Dawn shook her head.

"You ow me nothing sir. I did wait I always do and I protected my family." She whispered making him smile suddenly though her eyes widen. She had spotted a small stone in the Potters cell. "Lord Potter please can you give me that small stone?" She asked softly.

"Sure but I do not know what you will do with it." He said before handing the stone over.

Dawn caught it in mid air and swiftly re-treated to the back of her cell. She noticed a window high above and smiled. Placing her hand over the stone she started to concentrate. After a few minutes the stone started to shift and form specific body parts. After a few more minutes the stone had transformed into a small grey bird. It flapped it's wings for a few seconds, hovering over her hand before concentrating on it's mistress.

"Surround the castle from the sky and then go to Hogwarts were you will find Professor Rin Storm." She whispered to it and with a nod of its head it flew out of her hand and into the sky.

High above the bird surrounded the building before swiftly making its way to Hogwarts to do as it's mistress had ordered. Back in the cell Dawn held her breath for a few seconds before letting it out.

"What sort of magic is that?" Lord Potter asked.

"I'll tell you latter right now I need to rest." Dawn whispered, she was tired. The battle before had drained her and putting so much power into the stone had drained the little magic she still had. Slowly her breathing evened out and the elder Potters were left worried for the young girl in the cell adjourning there's.

...

The Battle had ended and Orion had searched for Dawn yet he couldn't' find her. Hoping she had been brought to the infirmary he ran strait there only to see that she wasn't there. Finally Professor Dumbledore walked in looking grave.

"Professor I can't find Dawn!" he told him worried making him pale even more, if that was even possible.

"This is not good. I'm afraid the Headmaster was killed in battle." he revealed making Orion blink in shock. He had not expected that. Still it didn't really do anything to him. He was far to worried for Dawn and were she could be. Had she been captured?

"Professor..." he whispered but suddenly the doors opened and an auror ran in.

"Sir I just thought you should know. I saw one of your student's being stunned and taken. I tried to get to her in time but the man who took her had disappeared already." He panted making Orion pale.

"What did she look like?" Dumbeldore asked.

"She had black hair and wore a Gryffindor uniform." The guy answered.

"They have her." Orion whispered as he fell against the wall. They had Dawn.

Burying his face in his hands Orion's shoulders shook with the effort of trying to stop the tears from falling from his eyes. He had failed his friend. She had been taken and he hadn't been there to stop it. He didn't here when Dumbledore dismissed the Auror or when the man tried to speak to him. No he didn't hear that because he couldn't hear anything but the soft melody Dawn played on her flute. Slowly he fell to the floor and finally let the sobs rack his body.

Albus Dumbledore watched as one of his bravest Ravenclaw's fell to the ground in sobs. The boy had the right to be like this. He had just lost his friend. A friend who not only knew who he really was but had accepted him even after all the pain he had put her through. Shaking his head softly he helped the boy up and then to a bed before putting him in it and giving him some dreamless sleep potion. Within minutes the boy was asleep and he left the wing. He needed to speak with his Professor's there was also Harold to think about. He didn't know if Dawn had done anything in preparation in case she were to be captured. Arriving he was met by all his Professor who looked at him worried.

"Albus what do we do know Dippet's dead, who will become Headmaster?" Professor Crystal asked.

"Sadly that is not the only worrying thing. Dawn Potter was captured during the attack." He stated causing the woman to turn green and fall back into her chair. The Deputy Headmaster understood why the woman looked so devastated. She had been teaching Dawn advanced Charms ever since the girl arrived her. It seemed like she had grown attached to Dawn.

"Oh dear god...tell me it's not true. Albus please tell me she hasn't been captured." She pleaded making him sigh.

"I'm sorry to say but she has I shall be telling the Ministry." He declared before sitting down.

"What about the Headmaster who will replace him?" The Care of Magical Creatures teacher asked.

"I shall be replacing Professor Dippet. It is as it has always been done. Professor Crystal shall take my place as Deputy Headmistress." He declared while looking at the woman who was looking down at her hands.

"How are we going to find our student Headmaster and what about her charge, young Harold?"

"I do not know how we are going to find our student as for young Harold. I will look to see if Dawn had made any previous arrangements. It is possible that she appointed another guardian encase this ever happened." He answered.

"The poor boy, he lost his parents first then young Dawn. The poor boy wont be able to trust many people." came a whisper.

"Let us hope that that is not the case." the Headmaster sighed. "Now let us get to our students. They are still in the Great hall and need to be informed of what has happened." He declared while standing. The other Professor fallowed suit and soon they went to the Great Hall were Aurors had been standing guard.

With a nod the Professors all went in to find the students at their tables, everybody pale. Dumbledore noticed Harold with Dawn's friends, his arms wrapped around Diana's stomach as he waited for news. With a sigh he started to speak.

"Tonight a great tragedy has come to Hogwarts. Headmaster Dippet was killed tonight by Grindelwalds followers. A ceremony will be held in honour of his memory. But remember those who live us in this world do not live is forever. They are still in our memories, in our thoughts and dreams. Headmaster Dippet will be known for a very long time and never forgotten." He said and as his words spread around the hall many people broke into tears. "Miss Black, Mister Lupin, Mister White and Mister Potter please fallow me." He said causing the four children to pale still they fallowed him.

Leading them to the Headmaster's office they all realized the Professor Dumbledore was the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. Still they did not say anything. Still to afraid as thoughts of what possibly could have happened, filled their minds.

Finally they arrived and sat down, the new Headmaster taking his new chair.

"Professor what happened?" Diana finally asked as she held Harold closer.

"I'm afraid it's not good news. Not good news at all. Dawn was captured during the attack." he revealed causing Diana to scream in despair and start to cry while Harold also started to cry. Damien and Demeter each had tears shinning in there eyes but refused to let them fall.

"Do not be ashamed of crying boys, it does not make you weak but stronger." the Headmaster whispered and with those simple worlds tears started to fall from there eyes as they closed them and balled there hands into feast.

How could one normal night become one of total despair and tragedy?

"Harold I must know did Dawn have anything planed encase this happened?" The Headmaster asked.

"Y...yes..." The boy sobbed as he took out a letter from his pocket and handed it over to him. The Headmaster accepted it and started to read.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, _

_ As you well know, I have a tendency to attract trouble. I think its a Potter curse. Anyway as that is I have decided to take precautions. There are papers in my room that stat that if anything should happen to me that Harold would go under Orion's care and if anything happened to Orion then you're care. I know you have a lot on your plate sir but you are one of the only people I trust with Harold's well fare. Please if Orion cannot, take care of my grandfather._

_Yours truly_

_Dawn Potter _

Closing his eyes the Headmaster let a tear fall from his eyes. How had things turned from okay to horrible wrong in one night? Opening his eyes he looked out the window and hoped beyond hope that Dawn was alright because somehow that young girl had wormed her way through his defences and had found herself a place in his broken heart. Suddenly determination filled his eyes and mind. He would find Dawn Potter if it was the last thing he did and the first thing he would do to do something about it was do what Dawn had suggested. An organized rebellion that would fight Grindelwald. He had had enough.


	8. Thoughts, meetings and planing

.

..

...

...

...

Thoughts, meetings and planing

Chapter 8

...

...

...

..

.

Albus Dumbledore sat in the Great hall and all around him were people of different ages. He had finally done what Dawn had suggested. It was time to form a group and it would be to save the one person who had thought of the idea. Many people were here including several Professors and Orion Evans secretly known as Draco Malfoy. There were even many prominent light families such as the McGonagall's, the Bones, the Longbottoms and others who had wished to battle. With a soft cough he caught the attention of everybody who swiftly turned to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I called you all here with a plan. Not long ago I was approached with the idea of forming an organized group of people who would be willing to fight Grindelwald and help in the war. That person was Dawn Potter who has been captured during the last battle." He announced. "Many of you have come to me with wishes of being able to fight against Grindelwald. I give you your chance now."

"What would we do Dumbledore?" Alastor Mad-eye Moody asked.

"Johnson McGonagall has already been approached by Grindelwalds followers. He has agreed to become a spy for us all. With that help we will be able to fight his followers more efficiently and save many lives." the Headmaster asked.

"What should we call ourselves then and who would be the leader?" Somebody asked.

"I propose Albus Dumbledore as leader and the name The Order of the Phoenix." Orion stated his voice as cold as ice as he spoke.

"I agree!"

"Perfect name!"

"Fantastic thinking!"

"Then it's agreed Albus Dumbledore will be leader and we shall call ourselves The Order of the Phoenix." Alastor stated but before everybody could cheer the Headmaster intervened.

"I am honoured to think that you all would like me as leader but truthfully who has gathered us all here tonight is not I. Yes I contacted you all but without her plan it could have taken us much longer. I must propose Dawn Potter as leader and I as second in command." the Headmaster said making everybody blink in confusion.

"But Headmaster she is just a girl..." Somebody whispered.

"A girl who thought of this idea. A girl who fought in battles just like we did, taking out many of Grindelwalds followers and surviving. She is as strong as I and I think we would flourish under her leader ship." the Headmaster declared.

"I second that motion." Professor Crystal agreed. "If there is anything I have learned while teaching Dawn advanced Charms, is that the girl does not give up. She does not back down from a challenge and puts her heart and soul into everything she does. She would make a brilliant leader and would lead us to victory."

"But she is so young, and it is very possible that such power will go to her head?" Somebody protested and Orion stood.

"Dawn has had many things trust a pone her shoulders. Many things people here do not know. You do not know Dawn Potter like I do. Dawn is one of the most amazing witches I know. The power would not go to her head because she would not let it. She works hard for everything she does in life." He declared, his voice cracking at one point with the emotion he put into his words. "She does not command loyalty, she gains it for just being her. She is the most amazing person and loves many things in life. I would trust Dawn Potter with my life."

"I as well. Dawn Potter has shown, time and time again, how loyal she is to Hogwarts and to the students here. In a sense she has shown loyalty to the people of England by fighting for them against Grindelwald's followers. She would make a stupendous leader." the Headmaster declared.

"All in favour of Dawn Potter being the Leader of The Order of the Phoenix say I." Alastor shouted and with choruses of I's it was decided. Dawn Potter would be the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix.

After another hour of talking and planing the meeting was adjourn and Orion watched as the people left. Suddenly the Headmaster approached him.

"My dear boy how are you doing?" He asked.

"I have been better sir. Harold has taken is hard. First he looses his parents then Dawn to this war. He fears that everybody he cares about will be taken from him." Orion whispered making Dumbledore sigh.

"I understand the feeling my boy but we will find her no them." the Headmaster murmured.

"Yes we will find them but in what state, dead or alive." Orion whispered before leaving.

Walking towards his room Orion felt like screaming and crying at the same time. It had been little more then two days since Dawn's capture. Harold barely spoke, Diana had lost wait and both Demeter and Damien had a lost their air of laughter around them. You could tell that they were deeply affected by her capture. The school was even affected. Every-time he went in Charms class he found the normally stern yet happy Professor Crystal in a horrible mood. She was starting to remind him of Snape. Plus all the Gryffindor's were starting to get down. It seemed like Dawn had affected many people in this time. Then he thought back on the meeting. There had been so many things he wanted to say. So many things to tell them, to prove to them what Dawn was capable of yet he couldn't. He couldn't tell them that Dawn Potter absolutely hated fame and would never abuse the power given to her because it wasn't in her nature. He couldn't tell them that time and time again she prevailed over the darkest dark Lords to walk the earth. He couldn't tell them that Dawn Potter was the only one to survive a killing curse because nothing of that had happened as of yet.

Arriving in his rooms he fell onto his bed and took a picture of Dawn with him. Fresh hot tears started to fall from his eyes as he looked at Dawn smiling at him. Wind blowing her beautiful black hair around her face. Her beautiful emerald green eyes shinning with laughter. It had been taken last year after there exams. They were at the lake and she was sitting on a rock. She looked so beautiful, so free.

"Why did they take you from me?" He whispered while tracing her face with his finger. "Why take you when I finally realize what you mean to me?"

...

Dawn Potter was a horrible mess. She had just gone through the daily torture Grindelwald put his prisoners through and still she heard the screams of the Potters who were being tortured in the cell apposite her own. It was horrible to hear as she lay there curled into a small ball pain lasing through her body as she shivered from the cold. Finally the screams died down and laughed rained over them before footsteps and a slam of the door told her that the tortures were gone. Still she kept her eyes closed. Every day she was here she dreamed of things. She dreamed that the small little bird she had made hadn't made it to Hogwarts that she was hadn't put enough power into the bird. That the bird had gotten lost. The the bird been eaten and so destroyed by another bird or creature. It was horrible to think like that but the Dementors that Grindelwald had affected her so much. He had started to use them when they found out that she had such a reaction to them. She hopped, hoped beyond hope that the bird had made it to Hogwarts because right now that was all the hope she had if she wanted to survive this torture.

...

High into the sky of Scotland a small bird flew. It flew as fast as it's small wings could go. It had to do what it's mistress had ordered. He had to make it because the desperation in the Mistress's voice was so very powerful. Finally a castle came into its view and with a thrill it beat it's wings harder. Minutes latter it flew into the castle and started to search. It felt like hours passed until with a click it found the person it was ordered to find. With a tired thrill it landed on her shoulder causing the pale woman to look at it in shock.

With a gasp Rin realized just what this bird was. Taking it into her hands she ran at top speed to the Headmaster's office. Finally there she shouted the password and sprinted up the stairs. Without knocking she slammed the door open causing the Headmaster to jump a foot in the air.

"Rin! What on earth are you doing?" He asked worried.

"I...I just got a bird...a enchanted bird from Dawn..." She panted causing the man to gasp. "Enchanted creatures have a video memory of everything they see. If she ordered it to come to me then we know the way to get to her." She declared making the man smile brightly.

"How do we see this memory?" he asked while hurrying to her side.

"If you have a pensive we can." She answered after finally regaining her breath.

"This way." The Headmaster whispered while leading her to the desk. Then he went to his shelf and took the pensive and brought it to her. Gently she put the bird on the table because taking her wand and placing it at it's temple. Slowly she extracted it to reveal a silver like memory strand. Gently she placed it into the pensive and with a nod they plunged in.

Looking around they found themselves in a cell of sorts when they saw Dawn they let sighs of relief flowed them. She was safe, for now. Suddenly Dawn started to speak in a soft voice.

"_Surround the castle from the sky and then go to Hogwarts were you will find Professor Rin Storm."_ She whispered and then with a nod of it's head the bird flew out the window. They watched with a sharp eye as the bird surrounded the building then the area around the building,

It seemed like the prison was near the ocean because of the waives crashing against the cliff side finally the bird started to make it's way to Hogwarts.

"I recognize that place, it's near the Atlantic ocean in France!" Rin shouted.

"France you say. Thank Merlin I know the French Minister. Perhaps he will be able to help us." The Headmaster whispered.

After looking for a little bit longer they left the pensive and the Headmaster contacted the French Minister immediate.

Minutes latter he raised his head from the fire and gave Rin a happy smile.

"We leave tonight. I need to gather people. Minister Delacour has agreed to help us. We first make our way to France were the Minister will hopefully have plans of the building then we storm that castle." the Headmaster stated and with a nod Rin left to get ready. She would get her student out of that place even if it were to be the last thing she would ever do.

An hour latter everybody had gathered. Orion stood firmly by the side of the others. After hearing that they could possibly find Dawn he wouldn't be told to stay behind. Finally when everybody was there they all left for the French Minister of Magic. Arriving they were welcomed into the entrance hall of the Ministry were many different Aurors and hit wizards were.

"You're people will be split amongst my men Albus. They have already memorized the castle grounds. We storm that place tonight." A young man said and Draco was quite shocked when he couldn't hear a single French accent.

"Thank you Alec." the Headmaster murmured and soon they were all put into different groups. They were slightly shocked to see Orion but the boy didn't care. Finally they left for the castle.

...

In her cell Dawn law. She had been there for five days now and things were not looking good. She felt horrible and the Potter's were almost always silent. The first few days she had been there they spoke to her in hushed voices but now they didn't speak at all. Finally she raised her head to look at there cell. There she found both Potters on the ground unmoving. Fear clutched at her heart as she saw their pron forms. She hoped, hoped they were alive. If they were dead she didn't know what she would do with herself. Suddenly voices were heard and her head shoot to the door as she pushed herself into a corner and curled up into a small ball.

...

The minute the group arrived at the castle they had been welcomed by Soul Suckers. But it seemed like most of them were rookies and not that good. Two teams stayed behind as the rest stormed the castle for the prisoners.

Orion fallowed his team that consisted of three French Aurors, Professor Crystal and Professor Storm. They were racing through the bowls of the castle when suddenly a tingle went down his spine. He shouted for the others to stop as he spotted a door carefully concealed. They raced to it and with there combined strength blasted it open. Racing in Orion let his eyes adjust to the darkness before he noticed the walls of cells. Swiftly they started to unlock all of them with prisoners. Finally they arrived at the farthest wall and Orion spotted the Potters on the ground. They opened the door and a French Auror bent down to check for a pulse.

"They're alive!" he declared making the group breath a sigh of relief. Suddenly footsteps were heard and they all turned and raised there wands. Suddenly the Headmaster appeared with others.

"We were able to capture the Soul Suckers it seems this was not a prime place so Grindelwald didn't put many people here." He said making the group sigh in relief.

"Albus we found the Potter's there alive but need medical help now." Professor Crystal whispered and hurriedly a group went and collected them before racing away.

"Have you found her?" The Headmaster ask.

"One last cell to check." Orion whispered while turning to the cell behind him.

Approaching the door he noticed something in the corner. Blue eyes met Green and wish a gasp a figure stood shakily before approaching the bars. Everybody gasped when they saw the frail form of Dawn Potter and instantly Orion reached through the bars to take her hand.

"Orion..." She whispered while clinging to his hand.

"We're opening the door." the Headmaster declared causing both of them to separate.

With a blast the door was broken in two and with out a second thought Orion ran through and hugged Dawn into his arms. The girl collapsed against his chest and Orion felt a shivers going through her body. They stayed there for a few minutes before Orion pulled away and looked down at her.

"You scared me so much Dawn." He whispered. "Without you my world is nothing. For the past five days my life has been nothing but hell. You are my sun and my hope without you I would crumble to the ground." He whispered making her smile softly. "I love you Dawn Potter.

And with that declaration he covered her lips with his own. Unlike before Dawn's lips weren't soft but still Orion didn't care. He was kissing Dawn Potter and she was kissing back. When they finally released each other Dawn buried her face into his neck.

"We should get out of here you two." Came a soft voice causing both of them to turn and Dawn's eyes to widen as she saw Professor Crystal, Storm and Dumbledore standing there. Each one of them had tears in their eyes as they looked at her yet she didn't know why.

"I'll carry you. You must be far to weak and injured to walk on your own." Orion declared before turning and bending down slightly.

And even thought she wanted to protest Dawn climbed onto Orion's back and then together they started to run. Finally they arrived outside and Dawn was swiftly brought to St. Mungos with Orion, Professor Crystal and Storm.

...

It had been night when the Potters, Dawn and the other prisoners were brought to the Magical hospital. Now it was midday and still no new information had been given. Orion sat in a uncomfortable plastic chair, asleep. He had fallen asleep when Professor Crystal had cast a sleeping charm on him. He had been exhausted yet hadn't wanted to go to sleep. Still both Professor Crystal and Storm were awake and waiting for any news.

"How is she?" came a soft voice making the two Professor's jump in shock.

The Headmaster stood there looking relieved yet still tired. It seemed like he had not gotten much sleep.

"We haven't gotten much news I'm afraid. The healers haven't come out of her room either." Professor Crystal answered while rubbing her eyes.

"Why do you not return to Hogwarts..." the Headmaster started but suddenly the door opened and they all jumped to their feet with the exception being Orion who was still asleep.

"You here for Dawn Potter or the elder Potters?" the Healer asked.

"Both." The Headmaster answered.

"Well I'm afraid I have bad news and good news. The bad news is that the Elder Potter's are in a coma and we have no clue when they would wake up. They were subjected to torture during their captivity and that put some strain on there bodies. Now Miss Potter was also subjected to torture but she is not in a coma. She is currently sleeping and will make a full recovery. She will be able to be released into Hogwarts care tomorrow." the Healer declared making the group sigh.

"Can we see her?" Professor Crystal asked.

"Yes of course." he agreed.

"I'll wake Orion." She said before turning to the boy and gently shaking him awake. Finally the boy woke up and looked around in worry.

"What happened? Is Dawn ok?" He asked worried.

"She's going to be find child. We can see her now." Professor Crystal answered and with a bounce the boy was up.

Hurriedly the small group went into the room and strait to Dawn's bed. There they found her asleep against soft white sheets. Her black hair was all around her while her pale skin looked even paler against the white of the sheets. Hesitantly Orion raised a shaking hand and placed it to her cheek. He felt the warmth of her skin and let a smile form on his face before collapsing in one of the plastic chairs and taking her hand.

"My god she looks so pale." Professor Crystal whispered.

"And so thin."

"I don't care what she looks like the important part is she's here, she's safe and she's alive." Orion whispered making both woman smile in agreement.

"She'll be moved to Hogwarts tomorrow Mister Evans." Professor Crystal said before leaving with Professor Storm.

"My boy you may stay the night, Aurors will be stationed at the door. Members of the Order." The Headmaster whispered to him making him smile.

"Thank you Headmaster, make sure Harold is ok for me." He whispered and with a nod the Headmaster left.

Orion stayed by Dawn's side looking at her sleep. To his eyes she was a beautiful sight no matter how pale or thin she was.

...

The Great Hall was abuzz with noise as people spoke to each other. Still it wasn't as exiting as it was the week before still most of the talking was about the absence of the Headmaster and Charms Professor. Suddenly the door opened and the two of the Professor's walked in with another.

"Ladies and gentlemen I have good news." the Headmaster declared making everybody fall silent.

"Last night a raid was held in a chateau in France. Many prisoners were found and brought to safety two being Lord and Lady Potter and another being Dawn Potter." He announced and with that the Gryffindor Table erupted into cheers and cries of joy could be heard.

Diana, Demeter and Damien all hugged each other and Harold as they each cried with happiness.

"Miss Potter will be moved to Hogwarts tomorrow." the Headmaster announced before going to Gryffindor and asked for Harold, Diana, Demeter and Damien to fallow him.

They all left the hall and made there way to the Headmaster office were they sat down. The Headmaster looked out the window then turned to Harold.

"I'm afraid it is not all good news. Dawn is going to make a full recovery but the Elder Potters are uncertain. Currently they are in a comma and the Doctor's do not know when they will wake up. I'm very sorry Harold but for now Dawn remains your Guardian." the Headmaster whispered.

"Thank you Headmaster. Even though my parents are in comma's it is good to know they are alive. Could I...could I possibly see them soon?" He asked.

"Soon my boy, but currently it is not a good idea." the Headmaster whispered and with a nod the three students and Harold left. That night in Gryffindor common room a party was taking place. Every was celebrating the good news.

Meanwhile in St. Mungos Orion sat with his love. The Healers had been nice enough to give him a padded chair and a book to read as he waited. Right now he was just looking at Dawn as she slept. Suddenly her eyes fluttered and he held his breath. Slowly she started to open her eyes and after blinking a few times she turned to face him. All they did for a few minutes was stair into each others eyes then Dawn smiled at him and raised her hand to press against his cheek like he had done.

"Hero." She whispered.

Author note: I think I went far to fast with this chapter but I don't know what to add, to make it longer. What do you guys think was it to fast?


	9. Return, Revelations and Happiness

.

..

...

...

...

Return, Revelations and Happiness

Chapter 9

...

...

...

..

.

The sun had risen a few hours ago. Dawn Potter's transfer from St. Mungos to Hogwarts Infirmary was swift and simple only taking a few minutes. Currently she was sitting up in bed and talking with Orion. Suddenly the door opened and they both turned to see the Headmaster walking towards them.

"Professor!" Dawn exclaimed a happy smile forming on her lips.

"It's good to see you once again my dear child." He said while approaching her bedside. "How do you feel?"

"I feel much better sir and I'm very happy to be back at Hogwarts. By the way congratulations." She said making him blink. "For becoming Headmaster, it's probably not the way you wanted to become Headmaster but I know you'll make Hogwarts into a fantastic place."

"Thank you my dear." He chuckled making her smile.

"So any news that I should know about?" She asked.

"Actually yes there is my dear." The Headmaster stated as he took a chair and sat down. "The moment we learned of your kidnapping, I decided to do as you suggested. I formed a organized Order to help fight in this war."

"That's great sir, I know you'll be able to lead this Order in battle. You are always a great leader." Dawn exclaimed making Orion laugh.

"What is it? What's so funny?" She asked confused.

"I am not the Leader of the Order my dear." the Headmaster revealed making her eyes widen.

"Then who is?" She asked.

"You. You are the leader of the Order of the Phoenix." The Headmaster stated making Dawn choke at the revelation.

"What! But I'm just...just a teenage girl who in their right mine nominated me!" She exclaimed.

"I did child. You see you have all the qualities of a brilliant Leader. Dawn you have so much will power and so much hope. I know you will be able to lead this origination into prosperity and win this war. We will fight by you side." The Headmaster stated making Dawn's eyes widen at the thought that the Headmaster had nominated her as Leader.

"But sir..."

"No buts child. I know you can do this." the Headmaster whispered while placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be right back." Orion whispered making her blink as he left the wing.

Dawn looked at him in shock before letting a smile form on her face. She always new the Headmaster was a little crazy and this just proved the fact. Stills he would do as he said, she would lead the first Order of the Phoenix in the war against Grindelwald but she would need to get much better. What happened during the last battle would not happen again she would make sure of that.

A few minutes after his arrival the Headmaster took his leave and before long Diana, Demeter, Damien and Harold ran into the Hospital wing fallowed by a grinning Orion. Harold jumped onto the bed and hugged her making her smile as she hugged him back.

"I was so scared when they told me you were captured. I thought I would never see you again and then yesterday the Headmaster announced that you had been found along with my parents. I'm so happy your back Dawn." he whispered making tears appear at her eyes.

"I'm happy to be back and just you wait the Potters will wake up and they'll be so happy to see you kiddo. They asked about you when we were together. They wanted to know how you were doing and if you were safe. They are happy to know that you are. They are so proud of you." She whispered while hugging him back.

A few minutes of silence filled the wing until Harold pulled away and wiped the tears from his eyes. He was about to jump off the bed when Dawn pulled him towards her so that he was resting against her chest. He happily stayed where he was, not wanting to leave his 'sisters' side.

"Gods Dawn you worry us far to much." Damien whispered while hugging her.

"I missed you guys so much."

"We were so scared. We thought you wouldn't be found and then...then they announced that they did and gods Dawn please...please don't ever do that again." Diana cried as she hugged her friend.

"I'll try not to Dia but me and battles well we connect." She joked making the girl laugh softly.

"I'm happy your safe." Demeter whispered making her smile up at him.

Orion soon settled behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist causing her to look up at him and smile. Meanwhile Diana was looking at the two of them and suddenly her eyes went wide and a squeal left her lips making everybody turn to her.

"You guys!" She exclaimed while pointing at them causing Demeter and Damien took look at them in confusion. Then their eyes went wide and goofy grins formed on their faces.

"Well I'll be." Damien whispered.

"When did it happen?" Demeter asked.

"The night they found me. Orion kissed me after making a speech and I kissed back." Dawn revealed while looking at Orion who smiled down at her.

"Well I do love you Dawn." He whispered while kissing her lips. "It took you being kidnapped for me to realized just how much I loved you."

"I love you to Orion." She murmured.

Two days after arriving in the Hospital Wing Dawn was discharged and now able to return to classes. Over the passed two days she had received many visitors, Professor Crystal, Professor Storm, some Gryffindors but especially those who had become her friends, Harold and Orion. Now she was dressed in her school uniform and leaving the Hospital wing. Swiftly she made her way to the Great Hall and smiled as people looked at her.

"Dawn!" Came a squeal making her laugh as Diana jumped at her. "Oh I'm so happy that you're out of the Hospital wing. Classes haven't been the same without you." She declared making Dawn grin.

"I'm happy to. It was getting really boring in the Hospital wing with only books to read and the stick rule of no magic allowed. It was horrible." She sighed making Diana laugh.

"Well we start with charms today."

That of course brought a smile to Dawn's lips. She loved Charms especially Professor Crystal. She was always a brilliant teacher.

Sitting down at the table Dawn kissed Orion on the lips making him smile then she started to eat. After eating they left for Charms class while Orion had another class. Arriving at the charms class room they were all met by a smiling Professor Crystal.

"Welcome back to class Dawn it's great to have you back." the Professor said.

"It's great to be back Professor. So what are we learning today?" She asked.

"you'll be learning something different then the others since you already know what they are learning as for the others they'll be learning the Shadow extension charm."

"Cool that's a really great Charms. You guys will have lots of fun in doing it." Dawn exclaimed making the three Gryffindor's grin.

"You on the other hand will be learning the Flame Wipe spell. It's a hard spell to master and to do but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it."

"The Flame Wipe spell oh my god you're so lucky. That spell is really powerful and great in battle. Not many people use it though because they can't control it. Those people don't have a really good grasp on their magic or don't really appreciate how hard work can grow the bound between you and your magic." Diana exclaimed and soon the four Gryffindor's were talking about the Flame Wipe spell until the others students started to filter in.

After explaining what the students had too do she told them to start practising and went to Dawn who gave her a smile.

"Okay Dawn, the Flame Wipe spell, as your friend said, is a very dangerous spell but I know you have really good control over you magic and so I believe you can do this. The Flame Wipe spell is as it's names stats. It's a wipe made of Flames where the handle of the wipe is your wand." She stated and as she explained about the Flame Wipe spell Dawn listened. Finally she was able to try and Professor Crystal placed a barrier around them.

Grasping her wand Dawn concentrated before saying the spell and raising her wand. A red tip appeared and she swiftly slashed it across the air. In a slash of flames a wipe appeared and hit the barrier. Dawn let a smile form on her lips as she saw the burning wipe and turned to see the Professor clapping.

"Well done but you still need to put more magic into it. The flames aren't that hot and it's a fire wipe for a reason. Try it again and try to make the fire hotter." the Professor stated.

With a nod she cancelled the spell and tried again. All class she continued to work on the Flame Wipe spell until the fire was as hot as could be. Finally the classes ended and they all left for their next class.

...

Dawn looked around the Great Hall in shock. So many people were there it was unbelievable. It was the second meeting of the Order of the Phoenix and before the meeting the Headmaster had briefed her an everything that was happening up to date. Apparently the McGonagall's were spying on Grindelwald as they had been accepted into the man's ranks. She found out that the McGonagall's had a daughter who was currently in her last year of Apprenticeship to become a Mistress of Transfiguration. She knew instantly who that was. Minerva McGonagall the future Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress. Then there was Alastor Mad-Eye Moody Auror and great fighter. He looked better in this time since his nose was intact, he still had both eyes and he still had both legs. It was a bizarre sight to behold but she supposed the man had lost most of his body parts in the first war against Voldemort.

Finally the meeting started and Dawn was pulled from her thoughts.

"People of the Order I am glade to say that Dawn Potter is at last able to attend a meeting. Please everybody meet Dawn Potter." the Headmaster stated and motioned to her.

She rose from her seat and smiled to everybody then started to speak.

"Thank you. Thank you all for being here. The Headmaster has gladly briefed me and what is happening and it is good to know that things have started off really well. Now is there anybody here who has experience in healing?" She asked and watched as two people raised their hands.

"After and during battles there will some injured would you be able to help in that. You would be classified as field Healers."

"We would be very happy with that." They both agreed making Dawn smile.

"Perfect now we need to have teams. Fighting alone is not all that safe. We should each have at the very least one partner who looks out for our backs." She stated.

"I second that. That's why Aurors are always in teams of two." Alastor agreed.

Ten minutes latter everybody had their partners. Dawn and Orion were a team since they worked well together while the Headmaster was partnered with Alastor Moody who were experienced partners. They made sure that everybody were okay with their teams before continuing. Reports were given and suggestions given and an hour latter everybody was leaving the hall.

"Great job there kid. I had my doubts at first but you held your ground. Great to have you lead us." Alastor said making Dawn smile yet inwardly she was blushing furiously.

"Thank you Auror Moody. I am honoured to lead you all." She murmured making him grin.

"Well just don't let the power go to your head I think that's the reason old Albus declined the position." he grunted before leaving and making Dawn very confused.

"He is very right an some parts." the Headmaster whispered as he appeared at her side.

"About the power thing sir?" She asked.

"Yes. I have been offered the position of Minister of Magic multiple times but refused. I fear that if I would hold that much power that I would change from the person I am. I learned long ago that I should not be trusted with so much power. I am very happy as the Headmaster of Hogwarts." He answered making her smile. "What he is wrong about is that that was the only reason I refused the position as leader. I knew that you would make a far better leader then I would."

"If you say so sir, but remember you are second in command and when Orion and I leave you will have to lead the Order of the Phoenix into battle's or other things. You will be their leader." She stated.

"Until you return to your time and when you do return then you will always be the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix." The Headmaster murmured making her smile.

After a few more minutes Orion and Dawn left the Great Hall with plans to meet in her room. They had promised a new story to Harold who was waiting for their return.

Arriving at the Gryffindor Common room entrance she said the password before walking in. The Common room was empty apart from one or two seventh years who had fallen asleep doing their homework. Shaking her head she made her way to her own room and found Harold waiting for her.

"Hey kiddo." She greeted making him smile up at her.

Suddenly the door was opened and Orion walked in. He gave them grins and swiftly they settled down into the sofa.

"Okay let's see what story should I tell you this time." Dawn murmured to herself then she let a grin form on her face.

"It was during a Quidditch match..." She started and soon she was telling Harold about her second year Quidditch match when Dobby had made the Blugger go rogue.

When she finished Harold asked about how a Blugger could go rogue and other questions. She answered as best she could until it was time for the boy to go to sleep. When he was asleep she turned to Orion who grinned at her. Taking her flute they made there way to the Astronomy tower were they sat on the edge. Soon a soft melody could be heard drifting over Hogwarts' grounds. The Headmaster looked out the window of his office and smiled softly before returning to work.

...

In 1996

...

Headmaster Dumbledore let a sigh leave his lips. With the disappearance of two of his students after a potion incident many things were going wrong. The Order was in a panic trying to locate both students just like the Ministry. Not to mention the fact that Voldemort had come into the open the moment he found out that Harry was missing. The Ministry had no choice but accept his return and now a competent DADA Professor was teaching. Still the moral of the school had gone down when people figured out that their saviour, a mere child, had disappeared. Many articles in the Daily Prophet didn't help as they were staying things like How would they win the war now that their saviour was missing and so on. It did not make him at all happy when people, grown men and woman depended on a single child so much.

One good thing had come from Voldemort's return though. Minister Fudge had been replaced and now Amelia Bones had taken his spot. She had made sure to do many good things for the Ministry of Magic causing many successful raids and other such things. Not only that but she also gave Sirius Black a trial causing him to be freed of all charges against him and for him to be re-instated as an Auror.

Looking out the window of his office he looked at the stars shining in the night sky. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to be patient and that when the time was true the everything would be revealled. Still he did not trust that voice.

In Gryffindor Common room Hermione Granger and all the Weasley children still at Hogwarts were all gathered around the fire. They were all worried for their friend who had disappeared only two months ago with Draco Malfoy of all people. With Voldermort's return lots of students ketp asking if Harry would come back, they all thought he had left them. It just frustrated them to no end to think that people were depending an a fifteen year old boy to fight the Darkest Dark Lords to ever live.

Did they have no sense? Or were they just to dense to think that perhaps a teenage boy couldn't kill a Dark Lord even Darker then Grindelwald?

"This is crazy, I should be out there looking for my best mate!" Ron growled making Hermione scowl.

"We've had this conversation before. You can't go out there because what good would it do. You can't do magic out of school and your just fifteen. Sure adventures inside school over the years were okay but you forget most of the time that was Harry protecting us. Full grown wizards are out there Ron, not only wanting to harm Harry but everybody else not with them as well." Hermione growled making Ron sigh.

"I know its just I feel so useless." He whispered while slumping back.

You could easilly tell that Ron was very worried. It shocked them all to see such worry on the youngest male Weasley's face yet it was understandable. Ron had realised last year that jelousy was worthless in his life. Ever since then he had tried to make it up to Harry. Now with the boy missing it was hard to see Ron smiling.

"We all do brother but right now all we can do is do are best in school and hope he's found soon." Ginny whispered sadly.

"I hear Sirius is looking none stop for him. The man has gone barmy." Fred whispered.

"Yeah mom's told him multiple times that he shouldn't risk his life like he's doing that Harry wouldn't want this but he isn't listening." George sighed.

"What do you expect Sirius lost his two best friend against Voldemort and Harry is his godson. He was supposed to protect him. Professor Lupin is trying to help him but the man just wont see sense because he feals so much guilt about not protecting Harry." Ginny sighed.

"Gods Harry come back soon. We all miss you." Hermione whispered while looking out the window of Gryffindor common room.

...

_Gods' Harry come back soon. We all miss you._

Looking up at the sky Dawn let a tear fall from her eyes as she leaned against Orion's side and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

'We're trying guys. We really are trying.' She thought.


	10. Visits, List and Research

.

..

...

...

...

Visits, List and Re-search

Chapter 10

...

...

...

..

.

Dawn Potter sat in the Library with a note pad infront of her and a quill in her hands. She was writing furiously at the piece of parchement of the note pad a slight frown on her lips. She was writing down all the spells she knew, that way she could find others that she would be able to add to her library. It would be better seing as she could do all this spells really well and three quarters of them with out a wand. It had taken her a long time to learn all of this especially with the difficulty with wandless magic but she knew, she knew that it was worth it because she needed to be able to defend herself and Harold againts attacking enemies. On top of that she had to plan were they would stay during the next summer if the Potter's wouldn't wake up. She couldn't just return to Godric's Hallow it was not a great idea because she would go crazzy. She had sent a request to Gringotts and hopefully she would have a list by the end of the week.

"That's were you are." Orion whispered causing her to jump as she hadn't realised his approaching form.

"Were you looking for me?" She asked as he sat beside her.

"Yes I was. I thought you would like to get started on your lessons with me but I find you here already pooring over some old books. What you doing?" he asked.

"Making a list of all the spells I know and what I should learn. There are quite a few spells that could be useful and I do not want to be kidnapped again." She whispered while shuddering.

She didn't want to be tortured by Grindelwald's fallowers. They were horrible when they torutred and the screams the Potter's made had almost caused her to go insane. She did not need to hear anymore of that.

"Love, what happened?" he whispered while taking her hand.

"Torture Orion. They tortured us Grindelwald had heard of my weakness against Dementors and brought some in. He made his fallowers torture the Potters, making me watch then put me through the same torture. I wasn't raped but...but gods Orion just watching the torture he put them through was horrible. I now understand why the Longbottoms went insane." she whispered so that nobody would over hear them. "I would have went insane, I would have pulled my mind away from actuallity to escape the pain he was putting me through."

"Why didn't you? Why didn't you try to escape the pain?" he asked worried.

"Because...because I'm needed Orion. Nobody else can defeat Voldemort. I know it's always been me and always will be. He will come after me no matter what and he wont stop until he has finally killed me." She whispered making him sigh.

"I won't let you face him alone Dawn. I love you and there is not way I am leaving your side no matter what time we are in. Sure it took me a time travel thing to show me this but i'm glade it did. I just found you and I don't want to lose you, I will not lose you." He growled making her smile.

"I don't want to lose you either my love." She whispered while looking into his eyes.

They stayed that way for a little while, Orion holding her hand as they looked into each others eyes trying to convey the message they were each saying. Finally Orion smiled.

"Why don't we finish that list of yours?"

"Sure." She agreed and soon they both got to work.

After another hour they finally left the Librarie for her room so that he could start on her lessons about the art of acting in public and how to act like a proper Head of Family. When they arrived they started the lessons.

"The first rule you have to know is to dress properly, a Lady always wears clean, coordinated clothing, free of wingles. The clothes should fit properly, not baggy or to tight. A lady is not considered classy if she exposes an intimate body part and one must always dress to her body type." Orion stated making her blink and look down at her outift.

"What does this look like?" She asked.

"Well Hogwarts forces girls to wear proper clothes, that is a proper dress. Something of similar style would be considered proper, for this time. Now the second lesson. Cleanliness. Showers or bath's on a regular basis is important. Drying and styling ones hair before leaving the house is also important. Aply a subtle amonth of perfume and just enough make-up to cover skin imperfections and to accent your strong points. It should look effortless." He stated making her wince.

"I never wear make-up." She whispered.

"Don't worry it's not hard. I used to watch my mother put her's on. I can help you if you want." He said making her giggle.

"You know make-up?" She asked.

"Just because I watched my mother when I was a child anyway next lesson Words. What you say and how you say it are two very iportant things. Always speak at a soft or moderate tone. A Lady shouldn't need to raise her voice. If you are dealing with a person who won't listen unless you speak forcefully, then they aren't worth dealing with. If you don't have anything good to say then don't say anything and durty jokes or cursing is not appropriate." He stated making her smirk. She had guest that already.

"Okay so I have to think before I speak, been learning to do that for a while now." She joked making him smirk.

"Lesson four to act the part. As you know Actions speak louder than words. For example always sit with your legs togehter or if you ahve to cross them, ony cross the ankgle. You shouldn't overindulge in food and avoid any alchohol at any functions. It shows lack of self-control if you do that." He stated and then showed her how to do it. She caught on swiftly and so he moved on to the next lesson. "Lesson five, have a sharp mind. You should always keep yourself informed of world events, politics, selected plays and music. It can aid you in stimulating conversations with new people that can develop into meaningful business relationships." he stated.

"So does that I have to read the Daily Prophet everyday?" She asked.

"Yes it's always good but since you're doing that already it's a good thing." Orion stated. "Now lesson six, modesty. In everything a lady does she will acknowledge those who helped her before she takes any cedrit for herself. A lady will not flaunt herself, her valuables, or her accomplishments. Anysort of good reputation can surpass all those things. Unless they asked you for advic, do not correct others. Do not act like you are better then another person. Still you must be careful not to seem overly modest you should never been weak or submissive." he stated then smiled. "I know you wont have any problame with that. You're already modest."

That of course made her blush and look down and so made Orion laugh softly.

"Lesson seven. Always keep your cool. This can be hard for you because you have a temper, don't denie it, you can't let people get under your skin, no matter how much they try. You have to keep your composure. You should only express your surprise or disappointement in a gentle way to show that their actions did affect you and to show that you have feelings. If you don't they will most lickly think you are cold or heartless." he stated making her gulp, he was right that would be her harderst one.

"I can do that but I need a way to control my temper, I know I have one I'm a Potter born from a red head no less." She said making him smile.

"We can find you a way love but now for the last lesson. Lesson eight, manners. Tehy are a necessity to being ladylike, without them you are nothing. Don't tell or listen to dirty jokes. Politely excuse yourself and leave the situation if somebody near you is going to say one. I'll give you a book to read so that you can know about proper etiquette and I'll help you during meals. Always be nice to everyone, except on the battle field. Sure it's not proper for a lady to fight but you, you kick ass on the battle field." Orion stated making her laugh. "Anyway you will most likely be judged by your friends but in our world you will also be judged by your Heritage."

When he said that Dawn let a scowl form on her face and crossed her arms. Orion smiled at her and then shook his head.

"It's sadly the truth Dawn and although we are trying to change it in our time here it's different. You'll see eveyrthing will be fine." Orion stated making her smile.

"I know it's just I'm not sure if I can do it." She whispered while looking down at her hands.

"A lady is always confident and always looks at the bright side of things." Orion stated making her blink.

"Okay I suppose I could start with that." she agreed making him grin.

...

It was a week after her return to Hogwarts and Dawn was in thought. She knew Harold wanted to see his parents and currently she was walking to the Headmaster's office to speak to him about that. Harold had the right to see his parents. He hadn't seen them since the summer and even then it wasn't that much. With the war going on both elder Potters had been very busy. Finally she arrived at the Gargoyle and said the pasword before going up.

"Come in Dawn." Came a voice just before she would have knocked at the door.

With a soft laugh she opened it and walked in to see Professor Dumbledore sitting behind his desk and Fawkes beside him.

"You know Headmaster I never did ask you how you and Fawkes met." She said making him chuckle.

"Perhaps it is a story for another time for now I believe you came here to ask me something." He stated making her smile.

"Yes I did, sir would it be possible if this weekened I brought Harold to see his parents. The boy hasn't seen them in a long time and even though they are in comas he would feal better seing them. I know that talking to a patient in a coma sometimes helps them." She stated making him smile.

"As long as a teacher goes with you then it will be okay. I'm sure I can convince Professor Crystal to go with you." He stated making her smile.

"Thank you Professor. I know Harold would be really happy to just see his parents again, even if he can't speak with them." She said very relived to hear the he would let her bring her 'charge' to the hospital. "My dear a few things have come to me. They have your name on it and I think they are letters from Order members." the Headmaster stated as he handed letters to her. She accepted them and opened them. She found that it was from the McGonagall's stating that an attack woudl be heald in a weaks time in Burnopfield." She stated making the Headmaster blink.

"If you wish I can have some people stationed there for look outs." The Headmaster sudgested.

"That would be perfect Headmaster, you know this people better then I do." She accepted making him smile.

"Do not worry my dear in time you will get to know them as well." the Headmaster stated making her smile.

"Well the next letter is just a report that stats that Grindelwald has not suspected them of anything but he did hear of your rade on the chateau in France. He didn't seem to disappointed and they think that he didn't care since he had been told the Potters were not responding and that I seemed to be getting there as well." She stated.

"So he abondoned the chateau because he thought all the prisoners there were worsless to him." the Headmaster murmured softly.

"Seems so but they also say that he's building something, they just don't know what." She whispered making the Headmaster frown.

"This is troubling let us hope that what he is building isn't to dangerous." The Headmaster stated and Dawn agreed.

"I better go tell Harold the good news. Thank you agains Headmaster." She said then with a bow she left his office while burning the letters. It was best not to keep information laying around, especially letters.

Arriving in her room she found Harold sitting with Orion playing chest. When they heard her come in they both looked up at her.

"He agreed that I could take you to see them but only if a Professor will go with us. He will speak to Professor Crystal for us and we'll see after that. It is quite possible we will be able to go though." She revealed making Harold cheer as joy filled him.

Dawn smiled softly before sitting down with a book.

Saturday morning shined brightly as Dawn and Harold stood in the entrance hall. Dawn wasn't wearing the school uniform but a knee length grey dress with white golves and black shoes. Harold was wearing black slacks with a blue shirt.

Suddenly Professor Crystal appeared from the right. She was dressed in teaching robs like always and gave them smiles.

With soft greetings they made they way to Saint Mungos so that Harold could see his parents. When they arrived at the Hospital Dawn lead him to the room and found the Potters on their beds. Walking over she let Harold have a moment with his parents.

Looking down at his mother's face, Harold felt a tear fall from his eyes and wipped it away furiously. Then he started to whisper.

"I miss you mom, dad, but Dawn is being a great guardien. She makes me eat my vegetables and fruit not just chocolate. She tells me amazing stories and sometimes even sings. She's really great but I still miss you guys. I'm staying at Hogwarts right now, since Dawn's my guardien. Did you know she's also the Head of the Potter family for now. Orion is giving her lesson's on how to act in public. She's been practising all week. She's really getting good at everything. It's funny to see at times but she's doing it for the family. She says that she would never put the Potter family name to shame and so was working so hard." He whispered but soon tears started to flow from his eyes like to small rivers.

He felt arms around him and turned to burry his face in Dawn's shoulder as he cried. She rocked him back anf forth whispering a soft lulaby so that he could relaxe. Finally he did and turned to look at his mother.

"I hope they wake up soon." he whispered making Dawn smile down at him.

"I do as well." She agreed.


	11. Snow, Joy and Believe

.

..

...

...

...

Snow, Joy and Believe.

Chapter 11

...

...

...

..

.

Dawn looked out the window of her room as snow fell from the sky above. It was a beautiful December day. The temperture was just right to play outside and have some much needed fun. Students were out and about yet she didn't fell like doing so. As Christmas approached Harold seemed to become more and more depressed. He evidently missed his parents who had yet to wake up from their coma's and Dawn felt her every fiber leave her whenever she would see the young Potter look at a photo. She and Orion had tried everything it seemed like the only time he was at all happy was when she told him stories. She needed to find a way to get him out of this depression to show him that loosing hope was not the way to go and that he had to move on for his parents sakes.

Suddenly a light went on and she instantly knew what to do. Perhaps, perhaps if she told him that story then he would see that he needed to be strong and that he had people around him to lean on when ever times got bad. Hurriedly she picked the hem of her long dress, which was the winter uniform for girls, and made her way out of the office Hogwarts had made in her room. Arriving she found Harold sitting on the sofa looking at a picture in his hands. Going over she sat beside him causing him to look up and give her a small smile.

"Harold, I want to tell you a story okay. But this story...this isn't a good story. It's a very sad story but I hope you will learn from this story okay." She whispered and his only answer was a nood of his head.

Taking a deep breath she started her tale.

"It was Halloween night and everything was calm in Godric's Hallow. A small family were together trying to feel safe. You see war was going on between Light and Dark. A Dark Lord was searching for them for they had faught against him multiple times. You see even though they thought they were safe being wards and protective enchantments. They had trusted the wrong person. A friend a betrayed them and that night the Dark Lord arrived. When the wards around the house fell the father, James told his wife to take their year old son and get out of the house. Sadly the Dark Lord had made sure to seal around the house so that nobody could leave. The mother, Lily, ran up the stairs into her son's nercery. Downstairs James dueld with the Dark Lord but sadly was overpowered and was killed. After that the Dark Lord went up and faced off against Lily. He would have spared her life if she would have handed her child over yet Lily did no such thing. She pleaded with him to take her instead and to leave her child alone yet the man didn't want that. He wanted the child. After arguing he killed Lily and then aimed his wand on the child. With a flash of green the Dark Lord was defeated and the baby survived." She whispered softly yet her eyes were most from tears that were threataning to escape. Still she held them in but Harold didn't. He was crying and she slowly brought him into her embrace.

"Why...sob...why did you tell me that story?" He sobbed making her sigh.

"You see Harold that little boy grew up with his relatives. Relatives who hated him just because of something he was, a wizard. Still he grew up and over the years found friends that he could lean on. He never gave up in life, never gave up the strife to live even when the Dark Lord who killed his parents returned to terrorise them once more. He faught, faught him to defend those he loved to defend the memory of those that had died in the wars." She whispered while petting his hair. "The boy had the people around him to help him get through the tought times in his life and because of that he was able to stand strong. I want you to learn that even though things seemed really horrible at this point that there is still a glimer of light in the distance and if you hope and believe in that light that it will grow. It will keep growing and overpower the darkness that surrounds it."

"So I...I can't give up?" He asked.

"Exactly you can't give up because then the darkness will win and we don't want that do we." She whispered softly.

"No, no we don't want that. Thank you Dawn." he whispered while hugging her. Smiling softly she hugged him back.

Pleased that she was able to convince the boy not to give up she made sure to stay with him for the entire day and to plan a trip to the hospital for Christmas Eve. People always said it was a magical time.

...

Dawn felt her heart poud as she evaded spells after spells. It was the day before christmas and they had Mr. McGonagall had contacted her about an attack that was going to happen in France. The French Minister had allowed their involvement and now they were fighting a bunch of Grindelwald's fallowers.

"Avada Kadavra!"

"Reducto!" She shouted then jumped behind and bolder and aimed her wand at another. "Avifors!" she shouted and suddenly over two hundred birds appeared blinding her apponent.

With that she jumped into battle and suddenly the tipe of her wand started to glow and with a slash of her wand a flaming wipe appeared. The flames were burning hot and the wipe was long as it slashed at her apponent causing him to scream in pain and fall to the ground. With another slash she put more power into the spell and the man's back burst into flames causing him to scream. Dawn was about to put the fire out when a stray Killing Curse put the guy out of his missory. Shaking her head she undid the flame wip spell on her wand and continued on. Suddenly she spoted a little girl with a baby in her arms. Racing over she was just in time to put a shield over them as rocks tumbled over them. The girl screamed in fright but Dawns' shield stayed firm.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked worried yet mentally slapped her self when the girl looked at her bizarly. It was evident she didn't speak english. Well no better time then now to dust of her french from school.

"Es-tu correct?" She asked. _"Are you okay?"_

"Oui." The girl answered making her smile. "Yes."

With releaf filling her heart she looked around and spoted a wand on the ground she told the girl to hand her the wand and with the spell on her lips blasted the rocks off her shield. At the same times she sent them flying towards a hord of Dark Wizards. After that she dropped her shield and kneeled infront of the girl while taking a portkey out of her poket.

"Prend ceci. Tu sera proteger." She stated before handing the portkey over. _"Take this. You will be protected."_

With a soft thank you the girl and baby were gone.

"Dawn!" Came a cry as Orion finally rejoined her side. "Thank god I found you!"

"There may be more civilians around the village. I just sent a girl and a baby away with a portkey. Make sure to keep on eye out for that!" She shouted and with a nod they continued on fighting, this time side by side.

As they doged and faught back Dawn made sure to keep her eyes all around just encase she would spote another innocent bystandered. Suddenly her eyes spoted older person kneeling at the ground. A Dark Wizard was approaching him.

"Confringo!" She shouted while aiming at the dirt before the Dark Wizards feet this caused it to explode and the man to be thrown back. Orion say what she had done and hurriedly they raced over.

Taking a portkey Orion gave it to the man and he disappeared.

Finally fifteen minutes latter the battle ended and Dawn looked around what had once been a very beautiful village.

"Tomorrow is Christmas yet look at the destruction. How can somebody even think of attacking during such a beautiful and joyfull time of year." She whispered while leaning onto Orion who held her closse.

"Sick people who don't give a rats ass about anybody else but themselves." Orion answered before leading Dawn towards Dumbledore who was looking very tired.

"How many casualties?" She asked the Headmaster making him sigh.

"Five although it could have been much worse if we hadn't arrived on time." Dumbledore answered making her sighed. Five people wouldn't be spending christmas with their familes this year of ever again.

Arriving in her rooms Dawn swiftly went and took a shower. While washing the grim of war off her skin she let a sigh leave her lips. The Headmaster had approuved her visit to St. Mungos and they would be leaving in about an hours time. She hadn't told Harold as of yet since it was going to be a surprise. Finally clean she stepped out of the shower and got dressed then dried her hair. From there she walked over to the sofa were Harold had fallen asleep holding what looked to be a letter. Frowning she pulled it away from the boy and noticed it was the letter she had written him before hurrying off to battle. Shaking her head she noticed the tear stain marks on his cheeks and bent over. Gently picking him up she sat down and placed him on her lap. Slowly she started to sing a song that poped into her head.

...

"Sirius...Sirius come on were are you!" Remus shouted as he walked through Number Twelve. Finally he arrived on the last floor and found the door of a room open. Frowning he walked over and opened it to find Sirius sitting on a bed.

"This was going to be his Christmas present." Sirius whispered making Remus sigh as he instantly knew who he was.

"Sirius we will find him." He stated making the man laugh bitterly.

"It's been month Remus." he grunted making Remus sigh.

"Ah Mister Black I remember an old student once told me that the there is always a shining light in the darkness and that if you hope and believe it shall grow to overpower the darkness that surrounds it. All you have to do is believe." Came a soft voice causing both men to turn and see the Headmaster of Hogwarts standing there. "Never give up hope Sirius. I'm sure were ever Harry is he is safe and we will find him soon." The Headmaster stated before leaving the two men alone.

Walking to the kitchen the Headmaster left Number Twelve for his office. Arriving he looked at a picture that was on his desk. A beautiful young girl with long black hair and emerald green eyes. The true leader of the Order of the Phoenix. Beside her was a young boy with blond hair and dark blue eyes. In the girls embrace was Fawkes who looked to be very content.

"My dear your words shall help another person out of the darkness. I only wish you had survived the last battle you and he." He whispered in a sad tone.

...

"Come on kiddo wake up." She whispered while shaking Harold. The boy slowly opened his eyes but once he say her they were wide open and he was hugging her.

"You're back!" He cried making her smile.

"Yeah but right now I have a surprise for you. Get dressed okay." she urged and with a nood he did as told.

From there she lead him out of their rooms towards the Headmaster's office. Arriving he gave them a bright smile before walking over to them and handing her a blind fold.

"What's that for?" Harold asked worried.

"It's a surprise and until we arrive there you ahve to wear this." She stated making him worry even more. Still he trusted Dawn and so complied.

With a smile she took his hand and they went into the fire then disappeared. It seemed like she had put a sound barrier around him to prevent him from hearing where they were. Making sure to hold onto Dawn's hand tightly Harold fallowed her as she walked.

Dawn smiled down at Harold and made sure he was fine as they walked. Finally they arrived at the room and she opened the door and lead him inside. Slowly she brought him over before taking the barrier off along with the blindfold.

The boy blinked a few times then his eyes widden as he realised where they were.

"But...but you said we wouldn't be able to come tonight..." he whispered making her laugh.

"Did I oh silly me." She laughed making him pout. "Come on Harold make a wish. It's Christmas Eve a magical knight filled with wounder." She erged while pushing him towards the beds of his parents.

Gulping Harold clossed his eyes and started to wish.

'_I wish, I wish my parents would wake up and that soon the war would be over. I don't want anymore people to hurt.'_ He thought then opened his eyes and looked at the beds with hope. Still that hope left as he relaised that his parents were still in comas. Turning her went over to Dawn who bent down and looked up at him.

"Believe in your wish kiddo. It's all you can do." She whispered before kissing his forehead.

"Merry Christmas mom, dad." Harold whispered.

Turning they were about to leave when movement made them both freeze. Slowly Dawn turned and when her eyes fell on Maria's form they instantly went to the open hazel eyes.

"Harold?"

"Mom?"


	12. Angels of Christmas

.

..

...

...

...

Angels of Christmas

Chapter 12

...

...

...

..

.

"Harold?"

"Mom?"

Dawn couldn't believe it, it was just unbelievable. Instantly she let go of Harold's hand so that the boy could run to his mother. She watched with a soft smile as the boy held onto Maria with all his might. It was evident he was crying as his shoulders shook.

Turning her sight from mother and son she looked at Christopher Potter to see him smiling at her.

"I'll go get the Healer." She whispered before leaving the room.

She didn't just leave for that. It felt as though she had been interrupting a family reunion of sorts and as if she did not belong. Shaking her head she quickly searched out a Healer and when she found one told her what had happened. This caused the Healer to hurry towards the Potters room and find exactly what she had left.

"Oh my...oh my this is...this is..." the Healer whispered yet was having a hard time finding her words it seemed.

"A Christmas miracle." Dawn stated causing the woman to nod in agreement.

"It's Christmas?" Christopher Potter asked shocked.

Seeing that the Healer was still to shocked Dawn walked over to him and sat at his side.

"It's Christmas Eve. I brought Harold here so that he could wish the both of you a merry Christmas and to make a wish. You have been out for a long time Mr. Potter." She answered making him sigh.

"How...who took care of Harold?" He asked making her smile.

"The Ministry decided that Harold should stay with his family. They emancipated me, made me his legal guardian and until you both woke up or until Harold came of age, Head of the Potter family." She answered making him blink in shock.

"Thank you Dawn, for protecting my son. We didn't get the chance to speak much while imprisoned. I am happy to see you are safe and sound." he stated making her smile.

"I am glade to see you and Maria awake Mr. Potter." She murmured.

"You child are stubborn, it's Christopher for the last time." He stated making her blush.

...

News that the Potter elders had woken from their coma's had been out in days. The Headmaster of Hogwarts had both of them transferred to Hogwarts so that they would be safer and so that Harold would have more time with them. Christmas morning was a beautiful day and for once the Healer of Hogwarts allowed a celebration to take place in her hospital wing. The Potters lay in bed while presents of all kinds littered the floor. Harold sat on the ground while Dawn sat in a chair with Orion and the Headmaster.

"Who shall do the owners?" Orion asked.

"I shall." The Headmaster stated while rising to his feet and sitting beside Harold who smiled up at him. Slowly he pulled a present and his eyes twinkled. "To Harold Potter from Mother and Father."

That caused the Potters to blink in shock yet they turned there attention to Dawn who smirked and gave them a wink.

"You're parents had bought them a long time before Christmas. I am so shocked they do their Christmas shopping so far in advance. Anyway I was able to go to Potter Manor and get them for you." She stated making Harold smile brightly.

"Thanks mom, dad!" he cried before unwrapping the gift.

Inside was a beautiful wizarding chest. It was made of dark ebony and another wood that was pure white. In the center carved into the board was the Potter family crest.

"Oh this is great!" He exclaimed making Dawn grin then they all turned to the Headmaster who took another gift out.

"To Orion Evens from Dawn Potter." He stated making Orion blink but he still accepted the gift. Looking up at Dawn she gave him a bright smile and so he opened it.

Inside was an amulet. Lifting it up Orion looked at it. The amulet was round with a beautiful dragon surrounding a stunning green emerald.

Turning to Dawn he saw her blushing and bent over to capture her lips in a searing kiss causing the blush to deepen. When they let go a soft couch caught their attention and they turned to see the Potters smirking.

"Since when is the both of you together?" Christopher asked.

"The day they saved us." Dawn answered making both Potters smile.

"Headmaster Dumbledore can you give my present please?" Harold asked making the Headmaster chuckle.

"Of course my boy. Of course." He agreed before taking a slime package out and giving it him.

Harold got to his feet and walked over to Dawn where he gave her the present.

Giving him a dazzling smile she opened the card first to see that it was hand drawn then started to read.

_Dear Dawn, _

_Thank you for everything you've done for me Dawn. You're my big sister and I'm really happy to have met you this summer. Thank you for protecting me, thank you for looking after me and taking care of me. _

_I hope you have a good Christmas and I love you,_

_Harold_

Wiping a tear from her eyes she put the present to the side and engulfed Harold into a hug. After that she pulled away and kissed his forehead making him smile.

"I love you to kiddo." She whispered while ruffling his hair.

"Open your gift!" He cried making her chuckle as she whipped the last of her tears away.

Gently she took the present and unwrapped it. She was shocked to see a black leather book. Opening it she gasped when she saw pictures and small little notes all over the pages of parchment. The pictures were of her with all sorts of people and notes were from different people it seemed.

"Professor Dumbledore helped me do it." Harold whispered while shuffling his feet slightly.

"But my boy I only helped you by the things you did the rest." the Headmasters stated making Harold blush.

"Thank you Harold, thank you so very much." She whispered then kissed his cheek.

"Well not let's see ah here is another from Dawn but to me." He stated his voice going from casual to shock making Dawn smirk in satisfaction. "You did not have to get me a gift my dear."

"Didn't have to but I wanted to." She answered making him smile.

Gently he opened the gift only to find a plan white box. Frowning he opened it then laughed joyfully at what he found inside. Inside the box on one side was a bunch of thick woolen socks of all kinds while on the other side was a bunch of sweets.

"I thought you would like it sir." Dawn giggled making the Headmaster smile even brighter.

"Ah my dear you know me very well." he murmured while looking at her over his haft moon spectacles. "Thank you so very much child." He whispered making her smile.

After a second the Headmaster gently pulled a candy from the box to find that it was Cockroach Cluster. Instantly he popped it into his mouth and smiled joyfully.

After that he continued to hand presents over and at last they arrived at a Orion's present to Dawn.

Accepting it gently she placed it onto her lap before opening it. Under the wrapper was box. Frowning she opened it and gasped at what she found. Inside the box was a beautiful wooden jewelery box. Gently she pulled it out and looked it over. The box was made of dark ebony wood and had carvings all around it. But the lid of the box was different the carvings were much more defined. Dawn traced them with her fingers and smiled when she instantly recognized it as a grim. Looking up at Orion he gave her a smile before motioned for her to open it.

Slowly she opened the lid and instantly a soft melody filled the room. She smiled as she realized it was her own melody, one she played on her flute but then she noticed a second package. Gently she pulled it out and opened it. Her breath stopped when she saw the beautiful crystal tear drop dangling from a beautiful white gold chain.

"Orion..." She whispered.

"You like it?" He asked.

"It's beautiful." she whispered while taking it out.

Orion stood and walked behind her. Gently he took the necklace from her hands and undid the clasped. Slowly he pulled it around her neck and clasped it back together before puling her black hair out from under the necklace. Her hand went to the tear drop and she smiled softly before turned and kissing him on the lips.

"Thank you." She whispered making him grin.

"You're very welcome my love." He whispered before sitting back down.

Soon enough more presents were delivered and everybody seemed happy. Dawn told Harold to go put all his new things in their room and smiled as the boy did as told. Once he was out of the Hospital wing the Potters turned to her.

"Thank you so much Dawn. We were feeling horrible that we didn't get him anything and then that happens." Maria whispered making her chuckle.

"It's all good Maria after all I couldn't let him go with out present from his parents. I hope you don't mind what I got him." She said making them chuckle.

"Mind child, how can we mind! Those gifts were amazing and thank you for thinking ahead." Christopher stated making her smile.

"I am all to happy to have helped." She whispered.

Soon they all left the Hospital Wing as the Potters needed to rest. Dawn and Orion decided to do a little more studying the only thing was the books in the library were not what they needed. Suddenly Dawn brightened.

"How could I forget, the room." Dawn groaned causing Orin's eyes to widen and then he groaned.

"How could we bloody forget about that room. We've been using it all year and then we forget bloody hell." He muttered while shaking his head.

"Let's go."

Soon they left for the seventh floor. Arriving Dawn paced back and forth and after doing it three times a door appeared. Walking in they let grins form on their faces as they noticed the library surrounding them.

"I asked it to give us the worlds collection of English books on Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration and offensive magic. Oh and Enchanting for me." She stated causing Orion to grin.

"Our favorite subjects let's go." Orion urged and then laughed as Dawn went strait to the grand staircase and hurried up to the second floor. Orion shook his head before making his way to his section.

"Blood hell this is...this is unbelievable." he whispered.

For a good three hours they staid in the room each in different sections. Learning all they could until they had to leave. After that they ate lunch but returned to the room as soon as they could. After that it was dinner. Christmas dinner.

Arriving in the Great Hall Dawn smiled softly before taking her sit beside Harold who smiled up at her. Beside the Headmaster the Potter elders sat, looking much better then before. As dinner commenced people started to speak amongst each other Dawn and Orion spoke softly about what they had each read about and learned. It seemed like they had both learned quite a few new spells that could be added to their library of spells.

"Dawn can you tell me a bed time story tonight?" Harold asked causing Dawn to smile.

"I would love to kiddo, are you sleeping in my room or in the Hospital wing?" She asked.

"With you." he answered.

"Alright then, I'll think of one to tell you tonight." She said while rustling his hair causing the boy to laugh joyfully.

After that Harold started to speak with his parents and Dawn continued to speak with Orion.

"it's great to see Harold back to normal, he seemed to down before now he looks like a shinning star." Orion whispered to her.

"I know, I was getting really worried but I'm glade the Potters are out of their coma's. I swear that was some sort of Christmas Miracle." Dawn murmured sounding happy.

When supper ended it was on a joyful mood until Mrs. McGonagall ran into the room panting.

"Attack on Hogsmead!" She shouted and with that announcement the Order members all stood. The Potters were about to protest Dawn and Orion's involvement but Dawn took the stage.

"Haft of the Order members are to take the left side of Hogsmead the rest are to take the right. Remember to get as many people out of there as you can. Protect the innocent and take Grindelwalds followers down!" She ordered and with a yes ma'am from everybody they were all heading for the door.

"Professors who are staying expect injured people and all students here head to the dormitories at once!" The Headmaster ordered and with that they were gone.

Arriving in Hogsmead Dawn looked around with horror in her eyes. For the second time in two years the place was a battle ground. Shaking herself from her horror she started to duel along side Orion. They used many of the spells they had learned and made sure to send the innocent to Hogwarts.

How such a beautiful night could turn into such a horrible one was horrifying. The thought that one night of love and peace was destroyed by war was truly sick and as Dawn dueled the members of Grindelwald's army she thought of all the children who could possibly lose their parents or older siblings tonight even to lose their own lives.

...

Inside Hogwarts was just as busy as in Hogsmead, the injured were already arriving along with innocent people of Hogsmead arriving. The Healer of Hogwarts had already sent for help from their magical hospital.

Maria and Christopher watched in horror as people of Hogsmead were brought into the Hospital wing with all sorts of injuries. Maria wanted to get up and help but she was bound to her bed and even she knew she would be no help. Sounds of battle reached their ears and they turned to look out the window yet they saw nothing.

Hurriedly injured people were taken care of while the once who were far to injured were sent to St. Mungos. More and more beds appeared in the Hospital Wing as to accommodate the injured. Both Potters sat together hoping beyond hope that they would not see anybody they knew coming in injured, how could anybody let Dawn and Orion fight was beyond them. They were just children.

Two hours latter both Dawn and Orion were lead into the Hospital wing by Professor Storm and Crystal who also seemed to be injured. Swiftly the four were lead to beds were Healers started to look after them. After that the Headmaster walked in looking tired but grim. He made his way strait towards Dawn who was getting her upper arm bandaged along with her waist and one of her wrist.

"How do you feel my dear?" he asked.

"Like I was hit in the chest with a blasting hex. How is everybody else?" She asked.

"Getting checked over by Healers. I am setting up a room for the children of the village but I fear to say I do not know what else to do." the Headmaster sighed causing Dawn to blink.

"Sir not to be rude or something but you take care of a school full of more then a hundred students." She stated causing the man to chuckle.

"Indeed but those children have not faced battle like this have." the Headmaster answered causing Dawn to frown.

"You're right." She whispered while looking down at her lap after a few minutes of thinking she looked up and gave him a bright smile. "Sir if you wish I can stay with the children, Harold can also stay with us and help me if he wants. I can help the children relax tonight." She declared causing the Headmaster to smile.

"If you want I can help as well." Orion piped in.

"The both of you are very kind souls, thank you the both of you for this." the Headmaster murmured.

"They may leave." the Healers snapped causing Dawn to role her eyes.

Still she stood and they all went towards the Potters who were watching them worried.

"How are you? Anything serious?" Maria asked causing Dawn and Orion to smile.

"We are fine just a few bumps and bruises but we'll be fine. There are much worse here." Dawn sighed as she looked around. She spotted a few Order members and gave them smiles that they returned.

After a few minutes of talking they trio left and the Headmaster lead them to the room that he had the children in. As they entered they found that there were about a dozen children with different ages. They were all sitting silently on their sleeping bags and looked extremely pale. Slowly Rowena walked in and swiftly changed the sleeping bags into large pillows with blankets and more pillows. They were also gathered in a circle with a larger one in the center were Dawn and Orion would sleep. Suddenly the door opened and everybody turned to see an Order member with Harold. Once the boy saw Dawn he hurried over and hugged her gently.

"Children, may I present to you Dawn Potter and Orion Evans. They shall be staying here with you tonight." the Headmaster revealed causing some children to smile.

"I say you in Hogsmead, you were fighting those bad people." A little girl whispered causing everybody to turn to them.

"We were indeed fighting the bad people and we tell you now that we won't let anybody hurt you. Why don't we all get settled in and I tell you a story?" She asked causing most of the children to brighten all but one actually.

Dawn noticed the little girl and saw that she looked to be around four. Slowly she went over and knelt beside her. The child was an adorable little thing but had a small bandage on her write cheek. She had wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes that seemed to be filled with sadness.

"Hey their little one, my names Dawn what's yours?" She whispered causing the little girl to look up at her with wide blue eyes. She was silent for a few seconds before she spoke in a soft delicate voice.

"Eva."

"You're names Eva, it's a beautiful name you have, what you say of sitting on my lap for the story?" Dawn asked causing the girl to smile soft. She then raised her arms and Dawn picked her up before placing her on her lap.

The Headmaster watched as both Teens easily settled down, Dawn holding the youngest child and soon started to tell them a story. After a few more minutes he left the room glade to see that the children were in capable hands.


	13. Talking, aftermath and DA

.

..

...

...

...

Talking, aftermath and DA

Chapter 13

...

...

...

..

.

The day after the attack, Dawn and Orion both woke up to find that the children were still asleep with the exception of Eva who was silent. Dawn opened her arms so that the girl to come to her and then held her closer. For a few minutes they were in silence until the children started to wake up.

"Okay everybody I want you all to get ready, the house elves brought some clothes for you and there are bathrooms over there. Sadly there are only four bathrooms so take turns and no arguing alright." Dawn ordered and the children did as told.

"Orion can you go get us a change of clothes?" She asked while turning to Orion.

"Sure, I'll get you a change of clothes. Harold you want to come with me?" Orion asked.

"Yes." The boy agreed and they both left leaving Dawn alone with the children.

Twenty minutes latter Orion returned and the children were dressed leaving Dawn to get ready. It didn't take long and soon the duo were leading the small children to the Great Hall. Eva hadn't wished to leave Dawn so she agreed to carry her. When they arrived the children all ran for their parents and Dawn's eyes saddened as she realized that Eva wasn't.

"Eva!" Came a cry causing Dawn and Eva to look up. Racing towards them was an older woman with white hair pulled into a bun and wearing a long black dress.

"Grandma!" Eva cried causing Dawn to smile.

When the woman reached them Dawn handed Eva over and received a grateful smile from the woman.

"Thank you dear, my names Elisabeth Craft, Eva's grandmother." The woman chirped causing Dawn to smile.

"I'm Dawn Potter, I was worried that Eva would be alone after last night, I'm happy to see she has somebody with her." Dawn murmured causing the woman to smile.

"You have a big heart my dear, I can tell. Thank you for looking after Eva for me. I was afraid I had lost her last night like I lost my daughter." Elisabeth whispered tears forming in her eyes and Eva buried her face into her grandmother's shoulder.

"If you need anything Mrs. Craft just tell me and I'll gladly help you." Dawn murmured.

"Thank you dear."

After that small conversation Dawn left the two alone and made her way towards Orion who was waiting for her. She rested her head against his shoulder and let him lead her towards a table for breakfast. Before anybody ate though the Headmaster stood.

"People of Hogsmead I am happy to offer you all a place to stay, Hogwarts is open to you all if you are in need of shelter from the storm. Efforts to rebuilt Hogsmead are starting soon." He declared causing Dawn to smile.

Soon people started to eat and talk. The children were all happy to speak with their parents and most came to thank both Orion and Dawn for taking care of their children. When breakfast finished the duo left for their rooms so that they could at the very least relax.

...

The rest of Christmas vacation and news years passed very well and soon students were returning and classes were starting once more. There had been another meeting for the Order but apart from that everything was going fine. The Potters had been released from the Hospital wing and Lord Potter was back in office as Minister of Magic and was able to take over the Head of House mantel taking some of the responsibility that Dawn had on her shoulders off. Harold and Maria moved to one of the more protected houses and Dawn found herself missing the company Harold gave her. Now it was night time and Dawn stood on the astronomy tower playing her flute. Orion sat behind her, eyes closed as he looked up at the sky looking relaxed.

It seemed like they found themselves out there most nights but neither minded. It was a sort of ritual they did, something to relax them both and so that they could remember their rightful place in time.

"I wounder when we will be able to return?" Orion whispered yet Dawn continued to play. "The reaction everybody will have? What they will think about us? What has happened while we were gone?" he whispered.

"I'm sure they will be shocked, they might not wish to accept that both of us have changed. I hope some will, the Headmaster will of course." Dawn whispered as she walked towards him.

"What about the Order of that time will they accept us into their group?" Orion asked.

"Dumbledore won't say no. He knows we are good fighters." Dawn answered.

"Will he let you continue to be leader of the Order?"

"If he does the Order from that time wont accept. They will think me a child." She sighed causing Orion to wince.

She was right, the people in their time wouldn't see them as adult who fought in war but as children who should be sheltered.

As both of them stayed there cuddled together, covered by a blanked neither noticed when one fell asleep and then the other. All they knew was that they were together.

The sun rose over the horizon as Dawn woke from her slumber. Swiftly she realized that she wasn't in her room and second thing she realized was that she was laying on something. Turning she found that was laying on Orion who was still sleep. Slowly she looked around and realized that they were still on the Astronomy tower.

Shaking her head she rose gently and walked over to the window to see the sun that was slowly filling the room rising from the horizon. She pushed a strand of hair back before resting her elbows on the ledge. It seemed like it would be a beautiful day. The wind was soft and not to cold, the snow on the ground glittered brightly as the rays of sun touched it. The birds sang and everything seemed at peace.

Suddenly arms wrapped around her waist yet Dawn did not jump she knew exactly who those arms belonged to.

"It's very beautiful." Orion whispered and Dawn turned her head to look at him. His blond hair was shaggy and loose around his face, his blue eyes shined and a soft smile played an his lips.

"Yes, yes it's very beautiful." She answered before turning her gaze the the grounds of Hogwarts.

After a few more minutes they decided to leave the tower and made their way to their rooms. Their they each took showers before getting dressed and making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Hey Dawn are you ready for that test in DADA?" Demeter asked causing Dawn to smile.

"I'm pretty sure I am, I studied a lot." She answered. She didn't mention that it helped a lot having the same teacher as last year because at least now the man knew how to teach them. Not to mention he didn't try to kill her as of yet.

"I really don't think I'm ready, this is going to be a killer." He moaned causing her to smile encouragingly towards him.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine Demeter believe in yourself." Orion said causing Demeter to sigh.

"Don't you worry Demeter we studying all night last night. We can do this!" Damien exclaimed causing Orion and Dawn to grin.

...

It was late at night, the students had long ago taken to their beds or doing late night homework. Things had been getting better in Hogwarts. Far better now then when Umbridge was around. He still remembered Minerva storming in his office.

Flashback./

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office trying to do some paperwork. It was one thing that was absolutely horrible about being Headmaster, although most of his paperwork was taken down since he was re-leaved from his other statues, it was still a pain. All of a sudden his office door was thrown open and his Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor and good friend stormed in. The Headmaster placed his quill down and looked up at the woman before him. Her face was a show of rage her eyes burning with anger and her lips thin. Her shoulders shook with suppressed rage that the Headmaster knew she had been holding in for a very long time.

"Albus you have to get rid of her!" Minerva McGonagall cried causing the Headmaster to sigh. He knew exactly who 'her' was.

"Minerva I would if I could but I cannot." Albus Dumbledore sighed causing the woman to growl in frustration. "Sit down my dear let us speak, it has been far to long."

"Yes far to long, I swear to you Albus that woman is not helping anything at all. I have heard many students complaining about her teaching methods and about how none of them would even pass their OWL's and NEWT's. I've had to drop hints about studying even more to all students. Miss Granger is taking my hints along with Mr. Weasley and they've gotten the other Gryffindor's to do so as well. Not only that but the students who believed in Potter have almost all lost their hope. When that boy disappeared so did the hope of so many." Minerva sighed her anger dissipating to being replaced with sorrow.

"I know Minerva, I remember when they disappeared." Albus whispered while turning to the photo on his desk.

Minerva fallowed his gaze and spotted the photo. Her gaze instantly softened and she let a sigh leave her lips.

"I remember them." She whispered.

"People lost hope when they disappeared. They were worriers of war, defenders of the light and she the original leader of our Order. An amazingly caring girl with a talent for Charms and he a talent for Potions." Albus whispered then shook her head.

"Never found." Minerva whispered.

"What do you think they would do if they were fighting in this war?" Minerva asked.

"She would do what we are doing, they would never give up, they would fight till the death like they always have." the Headmaster answered then a smile graced his lips. "She would march up to the Ministry and give him a peace of her mind she would tell him off and call for a full enquiry of Cedric Diggory's death with memories and Veritaserum and I'm absolutely sure Harry would support her completely."

Minerva smiled at the thought. "If she were here Potter wouldn't need to go to the Dursley's he would be with her." She sighed causing the Headmaster's eyes to turn sad.

End of Flashback./

...

Hermione gave a bright grin as she watched her friends working together. Things had been going far better now that Umbridge was gone. She still remembered when she was here.

Flashback./

Unlike what the Headmaster thought not all the students were asleep in their beds. No a group of Gryffindors were all awake in Gryffindor Common Room. They had been gathering every night for the past few months for you see one of the paintings had agreed to help them. The painting had moved aside to reveal a large room with many bookshelves covered in books, a cloak to tell them the time and dummies. From that moment on the group of Gryffindors started to practice Defence Against the Dark Arts. Hermione was trying to teach them and she was doing very well after Ginny Weasley had found a note book detailing Defence lesson plans of sorts. They were well done and although hand written in perfect condition. The title of the book was 'The guide to pass ones DADA OWL's!' and was very detailed.

Currently the group was learning the Patronus Charm, sure it wouldn't be on their OWL's but the thing was damn useful when it came to defending ones self against Dementors. Hermione and Ron stood on the side of the room watching the people practice and others helping them.

"He should be here teaching us." Hermione whispered causing Ron to smile.

"You're doing a brilliant job Hermione, I'm sure he would be all to happy about this." Ron commented causing the girl to laugh softly.

"He was always the best in DADA, something I couldn't beet him at but...sometimes I had the feeling he was holding back. What about you?" She asked causing Ron to sighed and look out at the room.

"I did to." He agreed.

"Miss Hermione, can I have your help?" A third year student asked causing Hermione to smile and nod.

Soon Ron was asked for help as well and the lessons continued. Finally when 2 am hit the group all went up to their individual beds leaving Hermione, the Weasleys and the other fifth year boys alone.

"What do you think Harry would say about this?" Neville asked.

"He would probably want to be part of it." Ginny answered then a yawned left her lisp. "Bloody hell I'm tired and I have a test tomorrow. Well see you guys in the morn I have to sleep."

With that she left for her room.

"Well me and George have something planed, we know you're prefects and all but against Umbridge it's nothing." Fred commented causing Hermione to sigh.

"I did not just hear that, go and do whatever just make sure it's against Umbridge and nobody else." She snapped causing Fred and George to brighten.

With that order the twins were off.

"I don't pity Umbridge." Dean muttered causing Hermione to smile. "Whatever they do, she deserves it. All she does is put's Dumbledore's and Harry's names to shame it's a disgrace."

"I agree, Gran says that she will always stand beside Dumbledore and with Harry standing by his side she wont allow anybody to bad mouth either. She told me that when we were babe's the Potters and my parents were good friends. She said that she held Harry when he was a babe and that he was really quiet." Neville revealed causing the others to smile. "She said that if it wouldn't have been for the damn ministry she would have taken him in. She muttered something about owing his grandfather and Dawn or something."

Shaking his head Neville gave them sad smiles before telling them goodnight and going up to his room. The others soon fallowed suit leaving both Hermione and Ron alone. Hermione opened the book that was their training manual when suddenly something fell out. It was a picture. Frowning she picked it up and they looked at it.

The photo was clearly magical as the two people in it were moving. One was a beautiful young woman dressed in full body leather with black armour over it. She had black hair pulled up into a high ponytail and beautiful emerald green eyes. Behind was a tall man with blond hair that fell into his eyes. His eyes were blue and filled with determination. He also wore a similar outfit to the girl. The only difference was were the girl's outfit had a low v-neck his was tied up. Turning it around Hermione found an inscription on the photo.

_Dawn and Orion, two fighters against Grindelwald, leaders of war. Whoever finds this book should use it in the best way possible. Learn from it. _

End of flashback./

Yes things had been going far better since Umbridge left, now if only they could get Harry back it would be going even better.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Months passed by as Dawn and Orion's lives became extremely busy. This year was their OWL year and the teachers were all stressed. Still they knew the Fifth and Sevenths years were even more stressed then they were. Dawn and Orion were both lucky because their had been no major attacks yet it made them nervous it most probably meant that Grindelwald was planing something big. They had been attending meetings and new recruits had been made such as the Longbottom family. Meetings had been going well and the McGonagalls had been getting more information but it seemed like Grindelwald didn't truly trust them. Still they were getting some information such as supporters and other such thing. Still worrying about the Order, the war and Owls were getting to both Orion and Dawn. The Headmaster had offered his curvaceous in helping with the Order and Dawn had accepted.

Dawn, Orion, Demeter, Damien and Diana had began to study everything they could. Dawn would have an extra exam since she was getting one in enchanting as well. Currently they were almost all in Gryffindor common room with the exception of Orion as he couldn't enter Ravenclaw common room. Currently Dawn was studying her potion notes considering it was her worst subject. She signed as she read another page of notes before throwing it down and rubbing her eyes.

"I absolutely hate potions, Orion is good at them, I am absolutely dreadful." She moaned causing them to snicker.

"The only reason why I'm passing that godforsaken class is because of Orion and the Professor's need to not have his class blow up." She grumbled causing the boys to snicker.

"Oh come on Dawn, you're not that bad in potions it's just like Demeter and DADA, you think you're bad at potions but you're not really. You just have to believe so take those notes and study some more. You are not failing Potions!" Diana shouted the last part causing Dawn to wince and nod.

For the next few hours she went through her notes and finally at eight decided to go to her room.

"I think I'll be going to my room." She signed, clearly tired of all the studying she had been doing.

"Tired of studying?" Damien asked.

"Yes I'm sorry guys but I can't take it anymore." She sighed then she gave them a smile. "Goodnight guys. See you in the morning."

With that done she walked into her room were she found Orion sitting on the sofa. She put her books down on the table before giving him a smile and kissing him.

"I'm going to go get changed okay." She whispered.

"Sure I'll be right here." He whispered while kissing her again.

Smiling softly Dawn left and went into her bathroom. When she walked out she was wearing a pair of sweat pants with a tank top and her hair pulled up. She smoothly walked over to Orion and sat beside him letting him wrap an arm around her shoulders. They staid like that for a few minutes until Orion started to speak.

"Dawn I was thinking." Orion whispered causing Dawn to smile.

"That's what I smelt when I walked in." She whispered causing him to snort.

"Shut up you, anyway I was thinking, even though you're best class and passion is for Charms you are very good in DADA." Orion whispered causing her to blush.

"Yeah I guess so." she whispered.

"Then you should right a book." He said causing her eyes to widen in shock.

"What! Are you crazy me writing a book is completely crazy!" She cried eyes wide. How could Orion even suggest such a thing.

"Come on Dawn, you and I both know you know a lot about the DADA and Charms. You could help improve so much things." Orion insisted yet Dawn shook her head. She couldn't write a book, it was absolutely crazy.

"Just promise me you'll think about it." Orion said while looking into her eyes.

"Okay, I'll think about it." She conceded her shoulders slumping at the thought of actually writing a book.

"Thank you." Orion whispered then pulled her to him and hugged her. She returned the hug and sighed as she closed her eyes.

Late that night Dawn lay on her bed unable to sleep. With a sigh she pulled a book over and a piece of parchment with a quill and some ink then started to write.

_OWL's, horrible things but needed in life._

_With OWL's coming up you're probably freaking out and stuff, well here's a piece of news you guys wouldn't be the first. Many people have freaked out about them but yet they have all done it. Truthfully OWL's are just like a hug exam. This year is my OWL year and I feel the pressure like you guys are probably feeling right now. Although it might be different seeing as I'm in the time of war with Grindelwald and trying to lead a fighting group. Just a little bit more stress. Anyway to tell you the truth OWL's are a pain in the ass to all who take them. _

Smiling softly she put everything away and lay her head against her pillow. Only minutes latter she was fast asleep.

...

"OWL's will be starting in a weeks time and so I have decided to start the review part. As most of you know the W.E.A or the Wizarding Examinations Authority, will be testing you. Against what some people might say it is not who you know but how well you do in your exams that will get you good notes. Now let us start, Miss Potter care to help your fellow students?" Professor Crystal asked causing Dawn to smile.

"Sure thing Professor, I don't mind." She agreed before standing and going to help the other students.

Since most of the class knew she was taking advanced Charms lessons with the Professor they almost all agreed with her help. Still she mostly helped the ones who really needed it. By the end of the hour of class they were going well. The bell rang and Dawn went to get her things.

"Dawn please stay behind I wish to speak with you." Professor Crystal said over the chaos of talking students.

Dawn gave a nod and watched as the students left before walking over to her Professor's desk. The woman smiled up at her and told her to sit down. Slowly Dawn did and put her book bag down a frown on her face.

"No need to look so worried Dawn I only wish to speak with you about something." Professor Crystal stated a soft smile tugging at her lips. Dawn's frown left her face and she relaxed causing the woman to smile.

"What do you need to speak to me about Professor?" She asked.

"Over the year and a haft you have been my student in advanced Charms, you have passed all expectations I had of you. I understand that you are going to have an extra exam for your Enchanting but there is another exam I think you would do amazing on." Professor Crystal stated causing Dawn to frown in confusion.

"What exam would that be Professor?" She asked curiously.

"Well it's not normally done but I have spoken to a friend of mine and she has agreed. If you are willing you can take your Charm's NEWT's. Now listen to me before you say anything Dawn. You are amazing in Charms you have talent I have almost never seen. I'm not sure if you've heard of Filius Flitwick but I'm sure you could have given him a run for his money when he was your age. You have long ago passed seventh year Charms Dawn. I truthfully believe you can take the exam and passe with a O." Professor Crystal stated firmly her voice filled with confidences.

Dawn looked at her in shock before the suggestion started to sink in. Professor Crystal wanted her to take her NEWT's charms. She thought she could go against Professor Flitwick if he was her age. Holly shit she wanted her to take a NEWT's!

"Professor no offence meant but are you freaking out of your mind! I can't take a NEWT's! I've never taken a six or even seventh year class!" Dawn shouted completely shocked and worried out of her mind.

"Dawn calm down! You have done much more then you think, you are even more advanced then my NEWT's class. Dawn trust me you are ready." Professor Crystal stated and Dawn started to calm down. "Plus I'm not out of my mind, you are brilliant for Charms and I believe you can do it." Professor Crystal stated causing Dawn to gulp. But as she looked into her teachers eyes she saw complete honesty. Taking a deep breath she gave a nod of her head.

"I'll do it." She whispered.

"You'll do it?" Professor Crystal asked unsure if she heard correctly.

"I'll do it." Dawn said in determination.

She looked up and gave her teacher a bright smile that was returned by the woman.

"You can do it Dawn, I believe in you. I'll tell the Headmaster about this and we'll make sure you're ready. I took the liberty of getting this for you." Professor Crystal stated as she handed the thick document over. "It's given to each student in NEWT's. Read all that and you should be fine in the exam, you probably won't need it but if you need my help in anything come and see me Dawn."

With a nod Dawn accepted the yellowed document and looked at the cover.

**NEWT's **

**Charms one must know **

**Written **

**by **

**Professor Crystal **

**Note of advice, study it all people, contrary to popular belief Charms are not easy or useless. **

Smiling Dawn put it into her bag before noticing the time.

"Bloody hell Professor I need to get to class." She exclaimed causing the Charms Professor to jump.

"Don't worry, I'll walk you there and motivate your lateness." Professor Crystal started as she stood. Dawn gave her a smile before fallowing her and putting her book bag over her shoulder.

Swiftly the duo left the Charms Class and started to make their way towards Dawn's next class which was DADA. The bell rang a minute after they left but Dawn didn't worry since Professor Crystal was with her. When they arrived in DADA the Professor looked up at them.

"Hello Professor Candly, I'm sorry for Miss Potter's lateness, I had to speak with her about something of importance." Professor Crystal said.

"I see well take your sit Miss Potter." Professor Candly stated and with a nod and a soft thank you to the Charms Professor Dawn did as told.

The entire class went well although Dawn mostly thought about how she was going to handle doing both Charms OWL's and NEWT's. Her friends were looking at her worriedly but she didn't speak. She was still trying to get over the thought that she would be taking a NEWT's. When class finished Dawn left with her friends for lunch. They arrived to find Orion looking at his plat of food seemingly in shock.

"Okay you guys what the hell happened to cause the both of you to go into shock?" Diana asked frustrated that both her friends weren't speaking.

At her question Orion turned to look at Dawn who gave him a questioning look.

"Did Professor Crystal speak with you about Charms?" He asked.

"Yes, what about your did Professor Slughorn speak with you about Potions?" She asked and Orion gave a nod.

"Okay I am so confused what did Professor Crystal and Slughorn ask of you?" Demeter asked causing both of them to sigh.

Slowly they each pulled a document from their bags and handed them over. Demeter, Dawn and Damien took a little bit to understand what they were given but when they did they gaped in shock.

"Holly shit you're going for NEWT's!" Diana hissed shocked.

"Yeah, Professor Crystal said that she believed I could do my Charms NEWT's. I suppose Professor Slughorn said the same for you." Dawn whispered while looking at Orion who gave a nod.

"The both of you are going to be studying a lot this next week. I pity you." Damien sighed as he handed the documents over.

"I suppose all our free time is going to go to studying." Dawn whispered causing Orion to groan.

The next day Dawn had Transfiguration with Professor Dumbledore, since he was still teaching her. She arrived in his office and he gave her a bright smile which she returned.

"So I hear you and Orion accepted the offers Professor Crystal and Slughorn gave you." He said while looking at her with his twinkling blue eyes.

"Yes sir, we both accepted." She agreed while sitting down.

"I know this is hilly unusual my dear but you're professors believe in you and so do I. The both of you are brilliant but I also have an offer for you." the Headmaster said as he pulled a document from his desk and handed it over.

Dawn just stared at the document in shock. The parchment was yellowed even more so than the one that Professor Crystal had given her showing that it was older. But the thought that Albus Dumbledore one of the best in Transfiguration was actually suggesting she took her Transfiguration NEWT's was unbelievable. She looked up at his eyes and found honesty and pride in his eyes. Was the Headmaster proud of her.

"Professor you can't be serious." She whispered.

"You may not know this but during the past year and a haft you have been moving at a faster rate then the other students because you are a single student. That gave me the chance of teaching you more and faster. You are past seventh year level even if you don't know it. Dawn I would not be giving you this if I knew you couldn't pass your NEWT's. I would not be giving you this if I thought you wouldn't be losing your time learning Seventh year things. You are capable of doing this Dawn." the Headmaster stated his voice filling her head.

He believed in her, he thought she could do this. Shaking her head she shut her eyes and thought about it. If she accepted then that meant she would be doing even more studying. That meant even more stress. If Grindelwald would attack during this week she would be in so much trouble.

"Dawn, do not worry about Grindelwald, do not worry about attacks. The Order knows you will be studying for your OWL's and knows you'll be taking them. It at times like this that I as second in command come into play. I will take over the duties for this next few weeks so that you may study and take your OWL's and NEWT's. You can do this Dawn." He declared causing Dawn to smile.

"I guess I can't argue with you Professor." She whispered while taking the document and putting it in her bag.

"Brilliant now let us get started. Reviewing time for both your OWL's and NEWT's." The Headmaster declared.

After her Transfiguration class Dawn returned to her room and found Orion waiting for her she slumped down onto her sofa and closed her eyes.

"What is it? What happened?" Orion asked worried.

"What happened, all the Professor's are bloody crazy. Professor Dumbledore just gave me this." She stated while showing him the document. "He wants me to take my Transfiguration NEWT's and dummy me accepted. I'm going to be doing so much studying it's unbelievable." She moaned while burying her face into her hands. She felt hands on her shoulders and sighed as they started to massage into her tense muscles.

"They believe in you, you know they wouldn't be doing this if you they thought you couldn't do it." Orion whispered causing her to smile. "I believe in you."

"Thanks Orion, and I believe in you to." She whispered causing him to smile.

"Well Dawn we best get to studying." Orion declared and with a laugh Dawn fallowed. She would start with Transfiguration.

Pulling the document from her book bag she looked at the yellowed parchment before opening it. She gasped as she realized what it was.

"What is it?" Orion asked confused yet Dawn could only gap in shock at the document in her hands. "Dawn?"

"This...this was Dumbledore's NEWT's Document." She whispered staring at the name inked onto the front page. 

Shaking herself from her shock she looked through the document and found many notes, notes by Albus Dumbledore himself. Shaking her head she took the Charms one and found that it had been Professor Crystal own NEWT's document as well. It also contained many side notes.

"They both gave me their own NEWT's notes." She whispered causing Orion to gap at her in shock.

Hesitantly he looked at his Potion document and found that the Professor had done the same for him. They looked at each other before taking deep breaths and starting to study.


	15. Stress, its time and finished

.

..

...

...

...

Stress, its time and finished

Chapter 15

...

...

...

..

.

"Look at them, I've never seen two people study or practice so much." Diana whispered as she, Demeter and Damien spied on their two friends. They each stood behind a bookshelf in the library while their friends sat at a table notes and books all around them. They were each holding what looked to be muggle pencils that they had transfigured. Currently Dawn was chowing on the tip of her pencil while Orion was poking his cheek with his.

"The've been studying for the past week now and we have to force feed them. I mean like this can't be healthy for them." Demeter whispered, he was a little freaked that somebody, little alone two, would study for so long. If they weren't in class they were studying and it was driving them mad.

"Okay that's it I'm going over there and shutting all their books. They need to relax and I don't care if they have to take a NEWT's." Diana grumbled before storming over.

"Don't even think about closing that book Diana." Dawn ordered causing Diana to pout.

"But Dawn you and Orion have been studying all week none stop." She wined.

"You guys as well." Orion remarked.

"But not like you. This is really going crazy."

"Well Dawn has two NEWT's to study for and I have one." Orion grunted.

"What two?"

"Yeah, Charms and Transfiguration." Dawn answered then started to write furiously at the parchment causing everybody but Orion to sigh.

"Fine, I suppose you guys need to study, why don't get a book and read. Spend at least some time together." Demeter murmured and with agreement they all went to get books and returned to Orion and Dawn's table.

As hours started to go by, the group didn't move, Orion and Dawn continued to study and Diana, Demeter and Damien, who had all gotten interested in the books they had chosen, hadn't said a word. It was going so well in-fact and the group of five didn't notice the time going by until a book was dropped on the table causing each one of them to jump a foot in the air and turn to look at who had done it.

Standing at the side of the table was Professor Crystal and she did not look pleased at all.

"May I ask for how long the lot of you have been in this library?" She asked causing Dawn to gulp.

"Eh depends on what time it is?" She whispered causing the Professor to growl.

"If you don't even know the time then it's been far to long, pack you things this instant. You're leaving to get food. Lunch passed two hours ago and neither of you showed up. We were all worried you know." The Professor stated causing the students to blush. Swiftly both Orion and Dawn started to pack their notes and books. They had gotten through a lot of their studying today so it was worth the scolding.

Finally done packing Professor Crystal told them to fallow her and she lead them out of the library and then through the halls. Dawn swiftly recognized the path they were going and looked at Orion who gave her a smirk.

After about ten minutes they arrived in the kitchens and Dawn was instantly welcomed by House Elves.

"Hello everybody, how was your day?" She asked.

"Very good Miss Dawn!"

"Great to hear, I'm afraid me and my friends were a little to occupied with our studying to remember about lunch. Would it be at all possible to get a little something for ourselves?" Dawn asked and instantly the house elves brighten.

"Of course Miss Dawn please sit down!" One house elf insisted and instantly the entire group were pouched to a table and told to sit.

"How on earth do you know about this place Dawn?" Professor Crystal asked confused.

"I saw a house elf cleaning the common room one night and she insisted I visit them here because I had been so nice. All I did was thank them for cleaning the common room and the castle." She revealed although it was slightly a lie after all she knew all about the kitchen before even coming back in time.

"I see, I hope you do not abuse the privilege and I hope the rest of you wont either." the Professor said her voice stern and promising punishment if they ever did abuse the privilege.

"No ma'am, we wont." They all agreed and the Professor gave a nod.

Suddenly foot was brought to them and swiftly both Orion and Dawn ate causing the others to blink. It was as if they had not eaten a thing all day.

"What a minute you guys weren't at breakfast!" Diana cried causing them to blush.

"No, we weren't forgot to go as well." They muttered before continuing to eat.

"That's it take this as an order or you'll both get detention. You will not study before you eat, you will not miss a meal at all. If you do, detention with me. Am I understood?" She questions causing both Orion and Dawn to gulp.

"Yes, ma'am." They both agreed and with a nod Professor motioned for them to continue to eat.

When everybody was done Professor Crystal let them go. The minute they left the Headmaster stepped out of his hiding place and sat down.

"They study to hard." Professor Crystal whispered.

"Perhaps, but you and I both know that those children have a one track man for some things." The Headmaster murmured.

"Yes but was it the right thing giving her two NEWT's this year. They are only fifth years." She whispered worried.

"Yes, believe in her and Orion. They will make it." The Headmaster stated clearly confident in the abilities of both students.

"I hope so because they study hard enough." Professor Crystal muttered before standing and leaving the kitchen.

After leaving the kitchen Diana, Demeter and Damien all decided to go to Gryffindor common room so that they could let Dawn and Orion have some privet time. Now both Orion and Dawn were trying to figure out a privet place to be when they decided to go to the Room of Requirements. Making their way there they passed past the door three times before walking in. Instead of it being a hug library like the other times, this time it was a much smaller one, they had decided to go with just some information on Transfiguration, Charms and Potions since they had long stopped studying the other subjects since it was all going so well. Not only that but there was a sofa for them to lay on. Swiftly they got settled on the sofa, Draco lined back against the comfortable arm while Dawn lay between his legs resting against his chest She had a blanket covering her and was already reading the transfiguration notes.

"You know we have been doing a lot of studying as of late." Orion whispered.

"I agree, I feel like Hermione." Dawn whispered while putting the notes away and turning so that she could look up at Orion who gave her a smile.

"I suppose it's just the stress getting to us." Orion whispered while pushing a strand of hair out his girlfriends eyes.

"Yeah, the stress. There is something we haven't done for a long time?" Dawn whispered.

"Oh and what would that be?" Orion whispered.

"This." She whispered before wrapping her arms around Orion's neck and bringing him down for a hot passionate kiss.

Orion returned the kiss and soon the duo were having a proper snog session. When they finally pulled up for air Dawn gave him a dazzling kiss before resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. She felt so relax laying against Orion, not to mention how comfortable he was.

"Why don't we move to your bed and take a nap. I can set an alarm to wake us up for dinner." Orion whispered while rubbing Dawn's back.

Dawn gave a nod of agreement but showed no sighs of moving causing Orion to chuckle. Gently he got up and moved Dawn so that he could pick her up. When he was sure she was in perfectly in his arms he rose and carried her to her bed. Slowly laying her down he took his rob off before climbing in beside her. It didn't take long for Dawn to cuddle up to him and with a waive of his wand he set an alarm. After that he through his wand on the bed and cuddled Dawn to him before taking a deep breath and falling asleep. They needed the rest.

Four hours latter a horrible sound woke Orion up and he groaned as he realized that it was the alarm he had set. Swiftly locating his wand he turned the alarm off before letting his arm drop back into place. After a few minutes he finally looked at the position they were in. Some time during the time they had fallen asleep, he had returned to his back and Dawn had cuddled to his side while using his chest as her pillow. He also now had one of his arms around her while his other had been holding her hand that was on his heart.

Smiling softly he looked down at his girlfriend. Her beautiful black hair was spread around her in beautiful swirls of ebony, her beautiful skin glowed thanks to the moon light that filled the room and caressed her cheek. Her body was worm and her skin soft. Her beautiful pink lips were luscious and smooth, the perfect pout evidently always there.

Slowly he bent over and kissed those beautiful rose colored lips. For a few seconds his lips lingered against hers until she returned the kiss causing him to smile.

"Morning love." He whispered causing her to laugh softly.

"The only problem is, it's not morning." She whispered back causing him to chuckle.

"Indeed." He agreed causing her to smile.

"I suppose that noise was the alarm waking us up." She whispered and he gave a nod. "Then let's not make Professor Crystal angry. I don't want to have detention."

"I agreed."

With that said they both kissed one more time before getting up and making sure they were presentable. When they were sure they left the room and made their way to the Great Hall. Arriving they were met by their friends and swiftly found sits at Gryffindor table. At the head table both the Headmaster and Professor Crystal gave smiles and they noticed the duo's arrival.

...

Dawn Potter was nervous. All week things had been going very well. Her OWLs had gone by far to easily in her opinion but now, now she was doing her Charms Exam. Of course she told herself to take deep breath and just do what the examiner told her to do. Up to date everything was going well. It was the same examiner today, whom presented herself as Professor Griselda Marchbanks, was the one examining her talents in the area of Charms. The woman seemed to be very impressed yet Dawn was still worried.

"Alright my dear on last spell. The Patronus Charm. Kindly form at the very least the first level." Professor Marchbanks stated and with a bright smile Dawn raised her wand and whispered the spell while thinking of her love for Orion.

Before their eyes her magnificent Patronus leaped out and galloped around the room. When he realized that there was no danger it went to her side and gently Dawn placed her hand on Prongs head. The feeling was strange yet worm. The patronus seemed to have a wicked like texture yet a worm one. Smiling she gave it a hug before it melted into her body causing a worm and reassuring feeling to fill her soul. She hadn't realized that her eyes were closed until clapping was heard and she had to open them to see that it was Professor Marchbanks standing there with a bright smile.

"Oh well done, well done Miss Potter!" She exclaimed causing Dawn to smile brightly.

"I never seen such a more lively Patronus. Out of curiosity, who taught you it?" The Professor asked.

"A friend of my fathers. He was my tutor when I was thirteen, I was badly affected by Dementors and he taught me how to defend against them." She answered causing the woman to gap in shock.

"At thirteen you learned that charm, my oh my." She whispered before shaking herself from her shock. "Well miss Potter, well done. I will be true with you, you rival Albus Dumbledore when he was your age. Not even he did his Charms NEWT's early."

"Thank you Professor," Dawn whispered a blush covering her cheeks at the praise.

"Well let's see, oh I will also be doing your Transfiguration NEWT's exam my dear." The woman exclaimed causing Dawn to smile brightly, she liked the woman. She didn't stress you or annoy you. "If you wish Miss Potter, we can always begin the exam now instead of latter." She stated causing Dawn's eyes to widen. "It has been done before, you are welcome to take the offer or leave it to study some more."

That of course made her smile. She couldn't study, she had made a promise to the Headmaster that she would study the day of exams. But was it smart taking her exam right after just having one.

"Of course you will be allowed a ten minute break to collect yourself and have a small something to eat if you wish." Professor Marchbanks stated causing her to smile.

"I will accept your officer Professor. I'm afraid I want to get this done as fast as possible. No insult to you ma'am." Dawn revealed causing the woman to laugh.

"No insult taken my dear. I understand too well the stress of exams. Even the Headmaster had been stressed. Why I remember when he came to me for his NEWT's. He did great things but he was shaking like a leaf in the beginning." Professor Marchbanks revealed causing Dawn to laugh.

Two hours and ten minutes latter Dawn left the class room to see a very worried Professor Crystal and Headmaster standing there as if waiting for her.

"Dawn oh thank god I thought something happened when you didn't come out after those two hours for your Charms Exam!" Professor Storm exclaimed once she saw her.

"Oh were you waiting out here for me. I'm so sorry Professor, Professor Marchbanks offered me the time to do my Transfiguration Exam early." Dawn murmured looking a little embarrassed.

"I see, that explains things may I ask how it went child?" The Headmaster asked.

"Went just like you Albus Dumbledore." Came Professor Marchbanks voice as she stepped out of the class room. "That girl has a strong talent for both Charms and Transfiguration. If I were a mistress I would take her on as an apprentice immediately. I'm sure she could fly through whatever would be taught to her."

"I am sure as well Professor Marchbanks. I was wondering Professor may we speak privately." Professor Crystal asked causing the other woman to smile.

"Of course my dear, this way." She agreed before leading the Professor away. With a wink to Dawn Professor Crystal soon vanished leaving the girl with Albus Dumbledore.

"Well my dear congratulations, I'm sure you did splendidly on your exams to get such a reaction from Professor Marchbanks." The Headmaster murmured causing Dawn to blush.


	16. Shock's, answers and feast

**Author note: Okay this is important. It's a reminder of an important fact that will pop up in this story. Dawn and Orion were sent back in time during the start of their fifth year. They were fifteen. In the time they landed it was the middle of the year so they decided to retake their fourth year. The year they are just finishing they would have been sixteen. That means that the summer coming they will be turning seventeen. Also thank you for all the wonderful reviews people, it makes me smile to see so many of them. **

.

..

...

...

...

Shock's, answers and feast

Chapter 16

...

...

...

..

.

It was the night before the Hogwarts end of the year feast. Dawn, Diana, Orion, Demeter and Damien all sat in the great hall. Demeter and Damien were playing a game of chest while Diana drew and Orion and Dawn read.

"Dawn may I have a word with you please?" Professor Crystal asked as she walked towards them. Dawn was slightly shocked but agreed.

She marked her book and swiftly fallowed the Professor. They walked for a few minutes until they arrived in the Professor's office to find the Headmaster standing there along with Professor Storm. This just surved to full Dawn's confusion but she said nothing as she sat down in the offered chair.

"Dawn you must be confused as to why you were called here. Well we have a reason for bringing you here. It may come as a shock but let us explain first. For the past week we have been discussing a few things. There was a reason why we thought you should take your NEWT's Charms and Transfiguration." Professor Crystal started before looking at the Headmaster.

"You see Dawn you have an amazing talent for both subjects and we could not just put such talent aside. We both know that you have done amazingly on both exams. You'll be getting your results this summer but we don't need those to offer you this." the Headmaster stated.

"During the past week we have argued between ourselves and finally the Headmaster consided into letting me offer you this…opportunity." Professor Crystal stated. "Dawn I would like to offer you an Apprentice/Master bound. I would teach you all I could and then when either I or you thought it best you could take your masteries test. I understand this may come as a shock to you Dawn and I'm keeping this offer open till the end of the school year. I know it's not much time to think about it but I know you'll do what you want to." Professor Crystal stated yet Dawn was still in shock.

She was being offered a place as an apprentice in Charms. She had done her research last year. She knew Professor Crystal was one of the most well known Charms Mistress' out there. She knew the woman had never even taken an Apprentice in her life. To be offered such an opportunity was amazing and just plan shocking.

"Do you have any questions Dawn?" Professor Crystal asked hesitantly.

"What…what would that entail for me." Dawn finally asked.

"Well you would come to my house every three days per week and once on the weekend. There I would teach you. During the school year you would be helping me to teach the younger years Charms and you're lessons would become much more…open to other things in the Charms world. You would have the opportunity to sit with me at the Head table, although you'll have no choice during the opening feast. You have a chamber with mine if you wish to use it at any time." Professor Crystal answered and Dawn gave a nod as she thought it over.

"May I think on it?" She asked.

"Of course but remember the end of the year." Professor Crystal reminded and with a nod Dawn left the office leaving the three Professor's alone.

For a moment the three Professor's stayed silent until finally Professor Storm spoke up.

"Do you think she'll accept?"

"I don't know but I think there is a good chance she will." The Headmaster answered thoughtfully.

"I hope so, I never offered this to anybody before. Dawn is a brilliant student in Charms and she would make an amazing addition to the Masters and Mistress' of Charms. She would be the youngest I think if she would finish next year which I personally have no doubt." Professor Crystal stated and the other two had to agree.

Dawn swiftly ran through the halls of Hogwarts. She needed to speak with Orion about this. She just…needed his advice.

Finally she arrived in the Great hall and hurried towards him. He looked up as she approached and she spotted the worry in her face.

"What happened Dawn?" He asked.

"I need to speak with you. Something important." She panted slightly and with a nod Orion and Dawn bid the others farewell before leaving the Great Hall.

They swiftly made their way to the seventh floor and the room of Requirements. Dawn paced in front of the wall and when a door opened they both walked in. Orion had to blink in shock when he noticed that they were in what looked to be a room with all sorts of paintings. Slowly he approached the paintings and found that they were paitings of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and many other people from their lives in the future.

"What happened Dawn?" he asked clearly worried for his girlfriend who had started to pace in front of the fireplace.

Dawn staid silent for a few moments until finally she started to speak.

"Professor Crystal brought me to her office and I saw the Headmaster and Professor Storm there. I was told to sit and after that they started to speak. Well long story short Professor Crystal offered me an Apprenticeship in Charms." She stated causing Orion's eyes to widen in shock.

"Fuck." he whispered and Dawn gave a nod of her head.

"My thoughts exactly. What do I do Dawn, if I don't finish my apprenticeship before going back to the future then I'm stuck because there is a possibility that Professor Crystal might not be alive in the future." She babbled. "Also the they told me that the Headmaster and she had been arguing about who would have the possibility to offer me an apprenticeship. Does that mean he wanted me as one? Merlin this is so confusing and stressing I thought I was done stressing for the year." She whispered as she finally slumped into a comfy chair that appeared behind her.

Slowly Orion walked over and behind were he could gently massage Dawn's shoulders.

"The Headmaster knows the possibilities of us disappearing back to our time before you would finish your Mastery. He would not suggest this, though, if he knew you couldn't do it. I say trust in your heart. What is it telling you?" Orion whispered softly.

Dawn had closed her eyes while Orion spoke and she couldn't help but relax as he massaged her shoulders. Trusting her heart wasn't hard for her. She had done so many times but she trusted her gut more often and yet her heart and gut were telling her the same thing.

"Thank you Orion." She whispered causing Orion to grin.

"You're welcome love."

About an hour before dinner Dawn decided to make her way to her Charms Professor's office. She had made the decision to tell her Professor before Dinner that way they could probably talk about the entire thing.

After a few minutes of walking she finally arrived. Slowly she knocked at the door and waited for the okay to walk in.

"Come in." Came the distant voice of her Professor and with a deep breath she did so.

Walking into the office she looked around and frowned as she noticed the room was empty then she noticed the door she had noticed once, but never knew where it lead to.

"Professor it's me Dawn." She said and suddenly she heard a bang and winced. "Sorry."

"Don't apppologies and come in, come in." Came the order and with a hesitant look around the office she did so.

Walking towards the door she walked in and found herself in a long hallway of stone. Going she fallowed it and was shocked when she arrived in a large room filled with all sorts of boxes and books. Slowly she walked through and finally found her Professor covered with boxes. Swiftly she took her wand out and levitated the boxes off the woman gaining a smile in return.

"Thank you Dawn, I'm afraid I dropped my wand when those boxes fell on me." Professor Crystal revealed before standing.

"May I ask what is this place Professor?" She asked.

"This place, this place is where many Charms Professor's have placed their things. I am not the first Charms Professor to teach at Hogwarts and I wont be the last. It's tradition for a Professor to leave one or two things behind for the next Professor." She answered causing Dawn to blink in shock. She had no idea that Professor's would do that.

"Now how may I help you Dawn?" She asked.

"I have made my decision." She answered causing her Professor to freeze and instantly turn her attention to her. "I would be honoured to be your apprentice Professor."

Her Professor didn't react for a moment but suddenly Dawn was pulled into a hug and blinked in shock.

"I am honoured to have you as an apprentice Dawn."

…

The end of the year had arrived and currently all the houses were gathered in the Great Hall. Orion sat at Ravenclaw table like he had to at every ending feast. Tonight the announcement would be made on who won the house cup.

With a soft tap of his glace the Headmaster stood and the hall fell silent.

"Another year gone and the time for rest is fast approaching. I do not need to worn you though that we are still at time of war not only in our world but the muggle world as well. I urge you to be careful. Now onto more cheerful matter this years winners of the House cup!" He declared causing many people to cheer. "In fourth place, Slytherin with 490 points. In third place Hufflepuff with 550 points. In second place Ravenclaw with 600 points and in first place Gryffindor with 780 points!" The Headmaster declared causing Gryffindor to erupt into cheers. "Congratulations Gryffindor!"

With a clap of his hands the banners in the Great hall changed to gold and red with roaring lions on them. With that done the food appeared and the sound of voices filled the hall. Orion swiftly moved from Ravenclaw to Gryffindor and found his seat beside Dawn.

"So what are your plans this year?" Diana asked.

"Hopefully staying together, you remember last year. Well we hope to evade a similar situation." Dawn answered.

"Apart from that, we plan an perhaps doing a little training, Dawn's turning seventeen this summer." Orion stated causing the other four to blink, they had forgotten about that fact.

"Wow you guys must be so exited about turning seventeen. I mean you can do magic out of school. You can Apparition and other things." Demeter remarked causing the duo to smile.

"It doesn't really matter seeing as Dawn's emancipated and I'm already Seventeen." Orion stated causing the four to grin.

"Forgot about that but still turning Seventeen is going to be really great Dawn, we still have to wait a full year. Damn it all." Damien grunted causing the others to laugh.

As the night went by the group spoke about all sorts of stuff. By the time the feast finished students were making their way to their common room for the last night at Hogwarts for that year.

"Miss Potter, Mister Evans please fallow me." The Headmaster stated as he approached them.

With nods the duo did as told and soon they arrived in the Headmasters office and Dawn had to smile. It was starting to look just as it had all those years in the future.

"What did you wish to speak to us about Headmaster?" Orion asked as they all sat down.

"It's about the Order." the Headmaster stated and instantly both students were at attention. "Alastor suggested that we form a mod of communication only the Order can use. Owl's are far to slow and easy to block." the Headmaster stated.

"I like the idea Headmaster and there is a way we can communicate. The Patronus charm, how many people in the order know it?" Dawn asked causing the Headmaster to frown.

"Not many, manly the aurors but even then it's not as powerful as your's." The Headmaster stated causing Dawn to frown.

"Then we can do a lesson. Although I don't think the adults will be happy to have to learn from us we know how to perform one and hopefully help them in making their own patronus much more powerful." Dawn stated causing the Headmaster to smile.

"I'm sure they will accept. We can make it for about a weeks time from now." the Headmaster stated causing both Teens to smile.

"Agree."

With that busyness done the duo were able to return to their common rooms.

The next morning came fast and most of the students started to say their goodbyes. Many were worried that they wouldn't see each other again and the group of five were no different. Orion and Dawn knew that they had more chances of not making it since they were in the Order and the time travels deal. It was apparent they had not done what they were supposed to do as of yet because they were still back in time. Still Dawn felt as though the time was coming closer but she didn't know how long they had till they were sent back.

Soon they all climbed into the train and with a last look at Hogwarts they were on their way.


	17. Summer, fears and love

.

..

...

...

...

Summer, fears and love

Chapter 17

...

...

...

..

.

The moment the train arrived at the train station the students all filtered off and hurriedly made their way to their parents. Instantly Dawn spotted the Potters and Harold. She pulled Orion with her and they swiftly went to them.

"Dawn Orion!" Maria cheered before bustling over and giving them each big hugs. "It's good to see you both dears, and I heard of what the both of you did. Oh I just know you'll get amazing notes in you're NEWT's and you Dawn to be offered an apprenticeship is an amazing thing." She babbled causing them both to smile.

"Dawn!" Came a cry and instantly Harold was hugging her and she laughed as she hugged back.

"Hey their Harold it's great to see you again." Dawn said brightly.

"It's good to see the both of you." The Minister stated causing both Dawn and Orion to grin.

"It's good to see you all again." Orion murmured with a light bow.

"Why don't we head home, it's best not to stay to long in London." Maria stated and with a nod they started to make their way to the gate when suddenly a horrible sound filled the air and instantly the Potter elders tensed.

"Hurry get to shelter!" Came a shout and Dawn instantly knew why. Those were the air raid sirens.

Suddenly people started to push at them and out of instinct she gathered Harold in her arms and took hold of Orion's hand so that they wouldn't be separated. A large boom was heard and the earth under their feet shook with tremors.

"Get the children on the train!" Came a shout and suddenly all the students and younger students were being pushed on a train.

"Please protect my children!" Came a cry and suddenly Orion held two babies in his arms. And before long they were on a train. Dawn swiftly found herself at the window and in minutes found the Potters. They each gave her worried looks but she gave a nod showing them that she had Harold with her. Instantly she saw relief on their features.

"My daughter! Somebody take my daughter!" Came a cry and Dawn turned to see a woman trying to catch up with the train, a young girl in her arms.

"Orion help me!" She cried before sitting on the window sill and reached out. Orion swiftly gave the babies to Harold before he wrapped his arms around her waist so that she didn't fall off.

She reached as far as she could before noticing bracelets around her wrist. Concentrating she used her Enchantress powers to extend the bracelets and turning them into ropes. With that she swiftly connected them to the girls outstretched hands and pulled. The girl flew into her hands and she brought her close.

"Thank you!" The woman cried. "I love you Augusta!"

"Mommy!" The little girl cried and just in time Dawn got back into the train.

Swiftly she sat on a chair before cuddling the little girl to her. The child buried her face in her chest sobs wracking her petit body. Slowly Orion settled down and took both children from Harold who was shaking. The boy swiftly jumped in the seat beside both Orion and Dawn who gave him a smile that he shakily returned.

_Students of Hogwarts and younger children, the train shall be making it's way to Hogwarts at high speeds. Please settle down where ever you can and we will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly. _

Came an announcement and with soon they all felt the train picking up speed. About a haft an hour later the train arrived at Hogsmead. Gently Dawn placed Augusta on her hips before taking Harolds hand into hers. Orion who was still holding both children fallowed with her and they got off the train. They were at the front of the crowed and Dawn swiftly noticed the carriages. Gently she let go of Harolds hand before taking her wand and placing it at her throat.

"All students listen clearly. Please help the young children to the carriages. Their should be enough. If not they're will be more being sent down. Remember that you are older and so must set an example. Depending on room in the carriages younger years will be sent first with the children under eleven. One seventh year should go to explain to the Professors." She ordered before leading them to the carriages.

Dawn was happy to see that the students did as told. She tried to get little Augusta in the carriage but the little girl wouldn't budge.

"Hey Augusta child, you wont be alone I promise. But you need to go up to the castle were it is the safest. Don't worry I'll be up soon and look Harold will be with you." She whispered causing the girl to look at Harold who gave her a bright smile.

With a nod Augusta got into the compartment and Harold went with her. Dawn lead two first years and two second years in as well and with a smile to them all she closed the door. After that she made sure a Seventh year was sent up as well before looking around. It seemed all first years and seventh years were sent. The only remaining children were the babies in Orion's arms. One she swiftly took and held causing Orion to smile.

"Alright, when the carriages return the next ones to go up will be the third fourth and fifth!" She announced and ten minutes later the carriages arrived.

Swiftly the third to fifth years all gathered in with the exception to Dawn and Orion who would remain behind to make sure everybody was brought up. It was five minutes later the carriages returned and the remaining students all gathered in. Orion and Dawn shared a compartment with three six years as the carriage made it's way to the castle. When they arrived they all got out and Dawn watched as the students all hurried in.

Gently she looked down at the little girl in her arms. She hoped the two children in their arms wouldn't have to grow up without their mother or father.

"Dawn!" Came a cry and she swiftly looked up to see Professor Crystal raising towards her. "Thank Merlin." She whispered as she finally came near them.

"Professor are all the students accounted for?" Orion asked.

"Yes all students are accounted for. Thanks to you. Miss Handler told us how you took hold of the situation. The Headmaster is very proud of you." Professor Crystal stated causing Dawn to blush.

"It was nothing. What about Augusta and Harold?" Dawn asked.

"Currently helping with the younger children. For now let's get the both of you inside with this two children. Hopefully we will be able to get everybody reunited." Professor Crystal whispered and with a nod they walked into the castle.

Arriving in the Great Hall, Professor Crystal led them to the Headmaster who smiled when they saw them.

"Thank you Dawn for taking care of the situation. When we heard the Hogwarts Express was coming back at full speed we were very shocked. Then we heard about what happened." the Headmaster sighed yet Dawn gave him a smile.

"What do you expect, we are members of the Order it was our responsibility to help with the situation." She stated causing the Headmaster to smile.

"Well then my dear I will let you get to the children. Young Harold and Augusta will be pleased to see you and Orion." He stated causing both to smile.

"Sir do you know, who these two are?" Orion asked while looking at the children in their arms.

"I'm afraid not Orion…" the Headmaster started but suddenly a seventh year ran over to them.

"Thank god." the girl panted.

"Are they you're brother and sister?" Dawn asked.

"No my niece and nephew. My sister came to get me at the train station since my parents were killed." She answered. "Thank you both for taking care of them."

"It's no trouble if you need any help we don't mind helping either." Orion stated as he looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms.

"Well I know it's a little soon but would you mind at all watching them a little longer. I'm afraid I'm not very good with children and well they sort of cry when I hold them." She confessed causing both Dawn and Orion to smile.

"Well why don't you come with us to spend some time with the children. I'm sure you'll learn a few things. I've never spent any time around baby's before. I don't think any of us have." Dawn stated while looking at Orion who gave a nod.

"Yeah never knew what baby's are like." he added.

"Alright then." She agreed. "Oh by the way my names Katty, Katty Spenser."

"Pleasure to meet you Katty, we're Orion and Dawn." Orion stated.

With smiles to the Professor's the three teens made their way to the younger children. The moment Augusta noticed Dawn she raised over and hugged her.

"Thank you for saving me." She whispered.

"It's my pleasure little one." Dawn murmured while patting her head with her free hand.

Soon enough Dawn and Orion were making sure the younger children were okay. Two other older years were helping them. Finally students came to gather their younger siblings and Katty learned a few things about her niece and nephew who were named Angel and Cameron. Of course her friends helped and before long it was only Harold, Dawn and Orion.

The four house tables had been extended so that everybody could sit down although not many people were sitting at their tables. Orion and Dawn had been able to locate their friends and were talking about all sorts of things. Suddenly the Headmaster stood and silence fell over the hall.

"Students of Hogwarts, the air raid in London has come to a stop. Aurors arrived on sight. You're parents shall be arriving soon enough and the Ministry has offered Portkey's to their homes or place of residence." He declared and soon more conversation filled the hall.

Suddenly Professor Dumbledore arrived and came to a stop in front of them. He seemed to have a sad look in his eyes and Dawn instantly felt dread fill her body. What had happened?

"Mister Lupin a word if you please." The Headmaster said soberly. Instantly Damien's face grew pale and he shook his head.

"With all do respect sir if what you're going to tell me is anything I think it is I would much prefer you tell me with my friends." He whispered while taking hold of Diana's hand.

"I'm sorry Mister Lupin, your father was one of the parents caught outside the magical part of Kings Cross." the Headmaster whispered causing Damien to turn green. "I'm sorry for your loss." the Headmaster whispered before giving a bow and leaving them alone.

"Oh god Damien." Diana whispered as she swiftly through her arms around him.

"My father is gone." he whispered before he broke down. Tears fell from his eyes and the group of friends swiftly surrounded him and hugged him.

"We will help you through this Damien. You'll always have us." Diana whispered.

"We'll do everything to help." Dawn whispered.

During the day many parents arrived to gather their children. Others were gathered by older siblings who hadn't been at Kings Cross or who had survived the bombing. One of the last ones to arrive were the Potters who swiftly ran towards them and gave them hugs. Maria swiftly hugged Damien who hugged her back.

"You poor dear, you poor, poor dear." Maria whispered yet Damien didn't say anything. "Don't you worry, we won't let you go to an orphanage. You're coming with us." That statement causing Damien's eyes to widen and he swiftly looked at both Potter elders in shock.

"You…you don't have to do that…" he whispered completely shocked.

"You're right we don't but you're a friend of Dawns and Orions. Dawn and Orion are like our own children and they speak quite highly of you." Maria stated causing Dawn and Orion to blush.

"Thank you Lady Potter." Damien whispered tears falling from his eyes.

"You're plenty welcome dear and don't worry about anything. We will help in anyway we can." She whispered.

"Once again Dawn thank you. Thanks to your quick thinking Harold was trampled over." the Minister stated as he smiled down at Dawn who gave him a smile in return.

"It's nothing sir. Harold was right beside me plus he's my little brother." Dawn stated while giving Harold a grin that he returned.

Suddenly Dawn noticed Augusta and her elder brother Carelson.

"Do you know what happened to her mother?" She asked causing the Potters to look and noticed the duo.

"She wasn't in the casualties we know that." The Ministry whispered and just as he did the doors to the Great Hall opened and in ran the woman.

The moment her eyes landed an the two children she raised over.

"Mommy!" Augusta cried raising to her mother.

"Oh thank Merlin the both of you are alright!" She cried while holding onto both of her children.

"That was a really great thing you did Dawn." Maria whispered as she noticed the little girl.

"I couldn't leave the girl." Dawn whispered.

The boy seemed to whisper to his mother who instantly turned to them. The moment her eyes saw Dawn they grew wide and with whispers to her children the woman walked over and Dawn found her hands being held in-between the woman's.

""My name is Stella Starker I thank you so much. You have no idea how much that meant to me when you took my daughter to safety." the woman whispered.

"I couldn't leave her behind. It was my pleasure to help you." Dawn murmured while giving the woman a smile.

"Such a big heart you have. May I ask your name?" She asked.

"Dawn, Dawn Potter." She answered and the woman smiled.

"Thank you, Dawn Potter." She whispered before giving a boy and leaving.

With the last students leaving the Potters decided that it was time for them to head home as well.

"We re-opened the safest Property we have. Wards of all kinds have also been placed over the old ones. You lot will be safe there." The Minister explained causing the children to smile.

Soon they all took hold of the Portkey and with the activation word they were gone.


	18. Starting of a real summer, adapting and

.

..

...

...

...

Starting of a real summer, adapting and lessons

Chapter 18

...

...

...

..

.

The Potters and Damien and Orion finally arrived at what would be their new home this summer. When they landed it was to reveal a castle, a large castle and Dawn could see Griffin status all around.

"Where are we?" She asked curiously.

"The safest property we have, welcome everybody to Gryffindor Castle." Christopher announced causing the group to gasp in shock.

"We're related to Gryffindor?" Dawn asked in shock.

"Yes I will tell you the story inside but for now let us go in and get settled." Christopher stated and then started to lead them up to the castle. Arriving at the front gates they watched as the doors opened and together they walked in.

Inside was very beautiful. The floors were tilled in what looked to be a stunning mosaic design done in gold's and reds. In the center of the room the tiles formed a majestic roaring lion. Hanging from the ceiling was an amazing gold chandelier while there was a stunning grand stair case made of what looked to be mahogany wood with gold railings.

"This is…amazing." Dawn whispered while looked around.

"The oldest property we own. This is were Godric Gryffindor himself lived." Christopher stated proudly. "I'm sure the three of you will have plenty of time to look around. For now why don't we make are way to each others rooms. Sparkle, Twinkle, Glitter!"

Suddenly three pops were heard showing three House Elves.

"Twinkle will show you, Dawn, Orion, Damien and Harold to you're your level. As you noticed this place has many towers, we thought it would be nice to give you four to your own. We also thought that Harold would like to be near you Dawn. We will be in a tower not far from your own. Glitter will be Orion and Damien's personal House Elf, meaning he will clean your close and such but you both will still be responsible for your own rooms. Sparkle is going to help Harold while Twinkle will help Dawn." Maria explained then gave them smiles.

"Remember you guys we are here for you. Anything you need be it help with homework, nightmares, or just plane sadness come to us we are always open to you, yes even you Damien." Christopher stated causing Damien to smile even though it wasn't the bright one both Dawn and Orion normally saw on his face.

"Well we'll go and get settled in." Dawn murmured before taking Damien's hand causing him to stare at her. She gave him a small smile that he returned and with a nod the four followed Twinkle, Sparkle and Glitter.

As they walked the four looked around and were amazed by what they say. The walls in the castle were painted in beautiful red while the long and thick curtains covering the windows were dark gold. There were paintings all around and doors leading to other rooms along with some hallways. Finally they arrived at a set of spiral stairs and fallowed them up. They soon arrived at one door that had the name Harold written on a gold name plaque.

"I guess this is my room." Harold said before opening the door and walking in.

With a nods the group continued up. They arrived a few steps later to a second door where Damien's name was. Damien went to open but stopped when Orion put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at them looking confused.

"We're up if you need us Damien. I know how it feels to lose parents and I don't care when you need me or even us. We are here for you after all we are friends and friends help each other." Dawn whispered causing Damien to smile.

"Thank you, thank you both." He whispered and with a tight smile he went inside his room.

Looking at each other they continued up until they arrived at the last set of stairs and both were shocked to see two doors each in front of the other. With grins they went to their own doors and took hold of their handles before pushing the door open.

The moment Dawn walked into her room she was amazed. The place was stunning the floors were astonishing shades of red, the walls a stunning gold while the drapes were a mixture of both red and gold. There was amazing crown moulding everywhere showing just how much detail had been placed in the room. The bed that was there was large and a four poster, the wood was dark mahogany while the curtains were beautiful gold. Bedding itself was white with two thick strips of red. The other furniture in the room such as the bookshelves, desk and chair were all made of dark mahogany. There was a door attached to her room and as she opened it she found a stunning bathroom done in the exact same colors and it even had a claw foot tub. Shaking her head she started to unpack and after about a half an hour finished. She was about to get changed when suddenly there was a knock at her door. Turning she walked towards it and opened it to find Damien standing there.

"You want me to get Orion?" She asked but the door in front of hers opened revealing Orion. "Come in." She said while moving aside.

Both boy's did so and swiftly she summoned a large circular sitting area with blankets and pillows. Damien gave her an odd look causing her to smile.

"Thought we could be comfy while talking." She answered.

"Then you should go get changed since we are already." Orion stated and with a nod Dawn went to grab her things before going to her bathroom.

She returned a few minutes later and Damien was slightly shocked that she didn't wear a nightgown like most of the girls did but pyjamas similar to Orions just green. Swiftly they all gathered on the round sofa like thing. When they were all settled in Damien asked the first question.

"Does the pain ever go away?" He asked softly.

"No. No it doesn't I know we want it to but it never goes away and in a sense I don't want it to." Dawn answered causing Damien to frown.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because then I know, I know that I'm still human, that I still care." She answered with a soft smile.

"That makes sense." he whispered. "How…what do I do now though you seemed to calm when you arrived at school last year. So different then what I feel."

"Everybody handles their grief in different ways. I did break down once and a while but I had help. There are things that you can do though. Let yourself grieve. You don't need to be afraid of screaming, crying or even getting angry. It's normal, you have to let things out although if you want you can do it privet so that you don't hurt yourself or in some cases the people around you. I did that. The summer before I came here I had lost a friend and let's just say it affected me hard. I cried, I screamed and I was angry. So very angry." She whispered then shook her head. "You're already doing the second part, talking to somebody you love or trust. You can seek out somebody who has suffered like you."

"Who did you talk with about loosing somebody?" Damien asked.

"At first nobody. I didn't speak for days I had nightmares and didn't dare tell a soul than…than Orion come to me and got me to talk. I was able to open up with him." She answered and he gave a nod.

"Alright after that part what is there?" Damien asked.

"Don't give up. You'll have good days and bad days but don't give up. Never be afraid of being happy or to feel joy. I don't think your father would want you to waste your life grieving over them. There will come a time when you need to move on so that you can survive. Sure you'll never forget but remember the good memories and the times you spent together." She answered causing Damien to smile.

"You really know about this grieving stuff." He whispered and Dawn gave a sad smile.

There was a moment of silence until Damien started to speak again. He started to speak about his dad, how they had gone fishing before the war, how everything had been much better before the war. Dawn and Orion silently agreed that everything was always better before the war. War was never a happy thing and always brought sorrow and death to people.

The next morning Maria made her way to wake the children. She first looked at Harolds room to see him still asleep. She gently woke him up before going to Damiens room. Arriving she gave a knock before opening the door. She frowned as she found the bed made as if it hadn't been slept in. Closing the door she went up to Orion's and Dawn's level. When she arrived she decided to check on Dawn first. She gave a knock before opening the door. What she found was not what she expected in a sense. She had known that Damien had need to speak but she didn't know that it would be so soon.

The three friends were all on a round bed of sorts. Damien was cuddled to his pillow while Orion and Dawn were cuddled together. Shaking her head she left the room and closed the door. She would let them sleep after all they all needed it.

Later that day with the sun high in the sky Dawn started to wake up. Sun had filled the room to an extent and the beautiful sent of nature perfumed the entire room. She noticed that her pillow was nice and warm then realised that it was Orion's chest. Taking a deep breath she let a sigh leave her lips as Orion's unique sent filled her noise. Staying there for a few minutes, absorbing the heat from Orion she finally and reluctantly untangled herself from him and got out of bed. She rubbed her eyes before going to her window and looking out. The sight that met her eyes causing the air in her lungs to disappear.

The sight was so beautiful and peaceful. Sighs of war had not hit the country side as of yet especially where they were. Turning to the makeshift bed she had made last night she gave a smile as she spotted Damien cuddled to his pillow and Orion's nose buried in what had been her pillow. Giggling softly he shook her head before going to her trunk getting some clothes and then going to the bathroom.

Locking the door she got to the shower and turned the water on before getting undressed and stepping in. The moment the water hit her skin she let a sigh leave her lips and started to absorb the warmth and amazing feeling she was feeling just being under the water. After that she started to clean her hair before washing her body and then getting out. She dried off before getting dressed in a skirt and a blouse then wandlessly drying her hair.

Finally done she walked out the bathroom to find Orion and Damien awake and looking around. She gave a smile before walking over to Damien and giving him a hug.

"How did you sleep?" She asked softly causing him to smile.

"Great. Eh thank you for well letting me stay here last night." He whispered.

"It was no trouble Damien, you are our friend and we always stay near our friends, as long as we can." She stated before walking over to Orion and giving him a kiss on the lips. "How about you?" She asked softly.

"I slept great after all I had the greatest person in my arms." He answered causing her to smile.

"Why thank you." She whispered before taking her wand and going to the door. "Hurry up and get dressed."

With that she left the room.

Walking down to the base of the tower she suddenly jumped when a poof was heard. Looking down she found Twinkle standing there. She gave the house elf a bright smile which was shyly returned.

"Lady Potter has requested I show you to the eating room for some food once you awake." Twinkle stated and she gave a nod.

"Thank you Twinkle, lead the way." She said and with a nod the house elf started to lead her towards where she would be eating.

When they arrived Dawn was shocked to find that Twinkle had lead her to a large formal looking dining room with a table covered with food. A few minutes after she arrived Orion and Damien arrived and they also looked just as shocked as she did.

"How this is…a lot of food." Damien whispered.

"Well let's get started." Orion stated and with nods they all sat down and started to pile food on their plates while talking. Of course Damien didn't talk a whole lot but it was to be expected.

After about ten minutes Christopher walked into the Formal Dining room and walked over.

"How did the three of you sleep?" he asked.

"Very well sir." Orion answered and Dawn gave him a smile which he returned.

"I would like to thank you Minister for bringing me into your home." Damien stated causing Christophers eyes to grow sad.

"Think nothing of it my boy. I only wish it didn't have to happen. I do have some news for you. Although it might not be very good news it might bring closer. We were able to locate your fathers body. He is currently being held in the morgue at the Ministry. If you allow me Damien I would like to help you in burying your father." Christopher whispered while approaching Damien.

Damien looked at him with wide eyes before Dawn noticed tears starting to form. She swiftly wrapped her arms around her friend who leaned into them.

"Thank you sir." he whispered.

"Your father had a will, it stated everything he wanted for his funurel. If you want I can deal with it for you." Christopher murmured.

"I…I think that would be for the best." He whispered and Christopher gave a nod.

"I'm sorry for bringing this up today. It should be one of the days were you are morning with the aid of your friends.: Christopher whispered causing Damien to close his eyes and nod.

"I…I have a request. I want to write the…the epitaph." Damien whispered.

"Of course." Christopher agreed before squeezing his shoulder and leaving.

The trio were left in silence for a bit until Damien spoke again.

"Would you…would you help me Dawn?" He asked causing her eyes to widen then she gave him a sad smile.

"I would be honoured to help you to write your epitaph." She agreed causing Damien to smile at her with sadness.


	19. Funeral and lessons

.

..

...

...

...

Funeral and lessons.

Chapter 19

...

...

...

..

.

The sky was dark and rain fell from the large clouds. A group of people were gather in a cemetery. Everybody gathered was dressed in black and at the front stood a group of five teenagers. Three boys and two girls. Both girls wore black dresses while the boy's wore black robs. In front of them was a tombstone. Suddenly Damien Lupin started to speak.

"I stand before you now

Fear dripping from my heart

I suppose people think I'm alone

Yet it's not true.

I am with friends

Even though they can't change the fact that you are gone

They will help me on my way.

I keep thinking of you

I keep thinking that I never said I love you.

Now I will never have the chance.

If you can hear me

Up above with your arms around mum

I love you."

His voice was low yet people heard for the wind carried it as it moved across the fields. Slowly people started to leave yet some stayed behind. Finally with a nod from the boy in the middle of the five teens the group of five left the gravestone. They walked out of the cemetery and then arrived at a set of porkeys were most people separated after giving more of their condolences to Damien. Finally with the last person gone the Potters, Orions and Damien grabbed a portkey and arrived at Gryffindor Castle.

Once inside Damien and Orion both tugged at the callers of their shirts, both not at all comfortable in the robes. Dawn herself was not comfortable either.

"Why don't you lot go get changed. No need to stay in those clothes all day." Maria said and with grateful nods the group left for their tower. Once there they all separated and went into their rooms.

Arriving in her own room Dawn swiftly changed into a pair of gray sweat pants with a green t-shirt. She didn't feel like getting all dressed up again and didn't really want to do anything. She hurriedly jumped on her bed with her charms book and started to read.

An hour later there was a knock at her door and it opened to reveal Maria.

"What can I do for you Maria?" Dawn asked confused.

"Did you forget. Professor Crystal is here to speak to you about your schedule." She stated causing Dawn's eyes to widen.

"Crap." She muttered before hurriedly getting changed.

She was soon wearing a simple dark green dress that went just passed her knees. With that she wore a pair of black simple shoes. Hurriedly she followed Maria until they arrived in the sitting room. There Professor Crystal sat speaking with Christopher. The moment she spotted her though they both fell silent and rose.

"I apologies Professor." She whispered while a blush covered her cheeks.

"No need to apologies Dawn, I understand after all today was not a very pleasant day. If you wish I could return…" Professor Crystal said but Dawn shook her head.

"No it's okay. Get's my mind off that so Professor what do we need to discus?" She asked causing the woman to smile.

"A schedule and your crest. It is tradition to were my crest in some way so that you show everybody that you are an apprentice. When you pass your mastery test you will be able to design a crest of your own but only if you beat my score. If you don't than you will be taking my crest permanently. Don't worry though its nothing bad." Professor Crystal explained causing Dawn to grin.

"Cool so what am I going to use to represent myself as your apprentice?" Dawn asked.

"Well you have your choice of objects. A pendant, ring, bracelet and even a badge." Professor Crystal answered while taking the objects out. The ring instantly caught Dawn's attention and she gently picked it up while looking at it.

The ring was a simple band that met at the flat circular surface that had an engraved dragon with emerald green eyes. The dragon was wrapped around a sword and was roaring at the audience. It was really cool and she knew that she wouldn't mind wearing something of the sort.

"I like the ring." She whispered causing Professor Crystal to grin.

"Then the ring is the one you'll take. All you have to do is put it on your finger and you'll be acknowledged as my apprentice." Professor Crystal stated. "Now for a schedule. I understand it's summer and all but I truly believe that you should work hard on this."

"I agree Professor to be apprentice is no laughing matter and I really want to make you proud." Dawn murmured causing her Professor to smile brightly.

"Do not worry yourself you have already made me so very proud. Now I was thinking that you would come to my place for two hours each day. SO i hope you don't mind." Professor Crystal stated.

Dawn agreed completely. it was normal for her to want that to spend that much time with her so that she learned more. Plus it would be a benefit in its own right.

"I like that. It's smart and I'll be able to learn much more and even faster. It's summer and it's the best time to accept to do more work. so when do you want to start?" Dawn asked.

"Well I think a week of no work would be good so we can start Monday." Professor Crystal stated and Dawn gave a nod of agreement. "Well then Monday I will be here to pick you up an hour after noon. After Monday you'll have to get to my place by floo on your own."

"Acceptable." Dawn agreed before standing with everybody else. They all shook hands before Professor Crystal left for home. After a few minutes Dawn left for her room and changed back into a set of comfy clothing and lay down on her bed.

After a few minutes she decided to do some Enchanting work and so started to read and practice.

...

Monday came fast for Dawn. She made sure to eat something for lunch before changing into more acceptable clothing. After a bit of searching she dressed in a white high collared blouse that had a little bit of frill. With that she wore a black skirt that looked a lot like a skirt version of the school uniform. She decided to put a black ribbon around her neck and tie it in a bow before putting a set of boots on. She brushed her hair before pulling it back with a black ribbon. Finished she left her room with her wand in hand, a not book and some pens in a book bag. She arrived just in time to see Professor Crystal stepping out of the fireplace.

"Glad to see you ready Dawn now let us be off." She stated and with a nod Dawn walked over. They both stepped into the fire with some floo powder and Professor shouted the name of their destination. "Charming Calamity!"

With a whoosh Dawn found herself twirling and twirling until they stumbled out of another fireplace. She took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart before she was able to look around.

The place they had appeared in was amazing and cozy. The furniture was all dark yet beautiful while the colors were all done in purple, silver and white.

"Welcome to my home Dawn. I'll be honored to give you a tour since you'll be spending so much time here." Professor Crystal stated and Dawn gave a nod of agreement.

"You have a really nice house Professor." Dawn said as her eyes continued to raume the room they had arrived in. They suddenly fell on a painting who looked at her then curtsied.

"Good day young child, my name is Diamond and welcome to my great grand-daughters home." The woman greeted causing Dawn to smile.

"Hello." She whispered while giving a curtsy of her own.

"Well you've met my greater lets get you to meet the rest of the house." Professor Crystal stated before leading her out of what she assumed was the living room or sitting area.

They arrived in a large hallway that had hard wood floors and nice gray velvet like walls. They walked until they arrived at another door that the Professor opened. Dawn was amazed when she walked in. She spun around slowly, her eyes widening in amazement.

"This is the library."

"It's amazing." Dawn whispered eyes wide.

Every single wall and free space was covered in books or bookshelves. The bookshelves were perhaps the tallest she had ever seen needing a ladder to get up to them. Not to mention that each bookshelves was crammed to the max with books. Still there was a comfortable sitting area or even a working area. She didn't notice the smile forming on her Professor or Mistress face but she noticed the curtains hanging over a wall.

"Those are curtains that will open if you want them to. You are welcomed to use the library as often as you wish. This is were you will do your research when at my home. Now let us continue." The Professor stated and with a nod they left the room and continued to the next.

Walking in Dawn was reminded of an office. It had a desk in the center of the room in front of windows. There were papers all around and more bookshelves. There was a large comfy looking chair behind the desk and two other chairs in the room.

"This is my office. You won't need to come in here all to often only if you need me." Professor Crystal stated and Dawn gave a nod.

Leaving the room they walked into a room made of stone. There were work tables here and there and two cauldrons with some potion ingrediants. Dawn presumed that it was a Potion lab.

"It's nothing much because I'm not a pro at Potions but I always thought having one would be a good idea. It's always useful being able to do a few headache potions and such. If you want you can use this room." The woman stated and Dawn winced. She did not do any good in potions.

Leaving that room they walked into a room with a large wooden table with many beautiful design features and large cushioned chairs. There was a wall of windows with curtains and two chandeliers over the table.

"This is the dinning room. If you do eat here then this is were we will eat." Professor Crystal stated and Dawn gave a nod before fallowing the woman out.

The next room they entered was of course the kitchen and Professor Crystal stated that she could go in and eat to her hearts contents if she wanted. Finally they returned to the sitting area and sat down.

"Alright Dawn let's start with your first lesson." Professor Crystal stated and with a grin Dawn took her wand out. She was ready.

Two hours after leaving for her Mistress' house Dawn returned to Gryffindor Castle. She stumbled out of the fire and would have fallen if somebody had not caught her. She looked up and smiled as she found Orion grinning down at her.

"How did your day go?" He asked.

"Great I learned two new spells and I was able to speak with the Professor about all sorts of things. Tomorrow I have to be at her house at the same time." She stated and he gave a nod before kissing her.

"Missed you today." he whispered causing her to smile.

"Missed you to lover boy, but what did you and Damien do while I was away?" She asked curiously.

"Why don't we go to the library to talk?" He asked and she gave a nod before walking with him towards the library. "As for your question, Damien and I were able to talk some more. He is slowly getting better and looking at more positive things. He still has a hard time but he isn't doing bad."

"That's good, I really had hoped he wouldn't go into depression." She whispered while leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I know, Damien is a really great friend." He murmured and she gave him a smile.

When they arrived in the library they went to the back where nobody really went. They sat in their favorite chairs and Dawn let a sigh leave her lips. She then looked out the window that was not far from them and gave a frown.

"What are you frowning at?" Orion asked.

"Just thinking, Grindelwald and his Soul Suckers have been silent as of late." She whispered causing Orion to frown.

It was true nothing had come to their attention about the Dark Lord and his followers of this time. He should have known Dawn would be worried about that because normally when Dark Lords are silent they are planning something. The question was since the McGonagall's had not contacted them about anything so that meant they didn't know about what ever he was planning or if he was even planning something.

"We should speak with Dumbledore about this. Perhaps he has something." Orion suggested yet Dawn shook her head.

"No he would have told me. He knows that he has to." Dawn stated and Orion had to agree.

"Alright we should stop worrying about this for now. Why worry ourselves sick?" Orion stated and Dawn turning to him and smiled.

"Good idea." She agreed then looked down at the ring on her finger. "I wounder how everybody is doing back in our time."

In Dawn and Orion(Draco)'s real time things were going as well as expected. Voldemort had been brought into the open and so with that the Minister of Magic had been replaced by Amelia Bones. Of course currently the Weasley family and Hermione Granger were inside the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix also known as Number 12 Grimmauld Place and the house of Black.

Inside a library Sirius Black sat in a large comfy chair. In his hands was a glass of scotch and beside him was the bottle of sed scotch. He was currently looking at a picture that he had placed in front of the chair he sat in. The picture was a picture of a young bow with messy black hair and emerald green eyes. That was his godson, Harry Potter, the boy who had disappeared a year ago and that nobody had even heard from or seen since then. Not only that but he had disappeared with a Death Eater's son and even the Malfoy brat had not been found or seen. Snape had of course informed him that Voldemort didn't have him but he didn't trust the slimy git.

"Sirius are you drinking again." Came the male voice of his best friend Remus Lupin. Still he didn't turn his gaze from the photo or release the hold on his glass. He actually took a sip from it causing the man behind him to sigh. "Merlin Sirius this isn't good for you."

Footsteps were heard as Remus walked towards him and then the man arrived in his site, blocking the photo of Harry as he did so. A growl escaped his lips yet the man didn't seemed to be bothered by it. All he did was scowl in annoyance.

"Harry wouldn't want this Sirius, he wouldn't want you to hid your pain behind a bottle of scotch or whatever you are drinking. He wouldn't want to see you like this." Remus growled causing Sirius to scowl.

"What do you know! Harry hasn't told you this, how could he because he's missing!" Sirius shouted then gulped down the rest of his scotch before going for more yet was stopped by Remus who pulled the bottle away. "Give it now." He growled yet Remus shook his head.

"No, this is enough Sirius. You won't drink this entire bottle tonight because we have stuff to do. Plus Dumbledore is here for the night. He thought he would give a tale of the old times, and old he means like Grindelwald times and stuff. Now I think it would do you good to hear some stories. On-top of that Dumbledore got some old members to come and also tell stories. Thought it would distract people. Now let's go." Remus growled before pulling the man to his feet and out the room.

"Come on Remus I don't want to hear about some old war." Sirius grunted.

"Well poo for you because you are going to. The children are excited to hear tales of the old times and I'm sure Hermione has plenty of questions. You'll see Sirius this will help a bit." Remus whispered while pulling Sirius down the stairs.

They soon arrived in the sitting room were many people were sitting. Dumbledore sat in the living room along with McGonagall, Moody and other members of the current Order. The children were all there along with Molly and Arthur then there were people he didn't recognize or at least not totally. He remembered seeing them once at James' mothers funereal one though he did recognize.

"Grandfather I didn't know you would be here." Remus stated causing one of the men, the one Sirius recognized, to grin.

"Well hello there Remus. It's good to see you." The man stated before engulfing Remus in a hug that he returned.

"Ah I am glade mostly everybody had arrived. Two people I had hoped would be here could not make it so we can begin." The Headmaster stated joyfully. "First I think we should have some introductions."

"Well why don't the children start, youngest to oldest please." Minerva ordered and with nods Ginny started.

"Hi I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you I'm Hermione Granger."

"We are Fred and..."

"George Weasley."

"Charlie Weasley.

"Bill Weasley."

As each one of them spoke they stood now with the kids and young adults done with they continued just fallowing after Bill.

"Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin."

As it continued to go most people knew who the other people in the room were. Still they finally arrived at the older generation that not many people did know.

"I am Damien Lupin, Remus' grandfather."

"I am Demeter, Demeter White and it's a pleasure to meet you all I remember when I was your age."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Diana, Diana White nee Black." Diana stated causing Sirius' head to shoot up to look at her in shock.

"Black?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, you're Orion's son correct?" She asked and Sirius gave a nod. "Orion was my older brother. I'm afraid we never got along since I was sorted into Gryffindor. I wasn't disowned by I was never welcomed back into the Black Family or even the properties." Diana explained.

"That would explain why I never heard of you. My father never spoke of a younger sister." Sirius muttered and Diana smile sadly.

"Well now that we have introduced ourselves and we are all seated why don't we begin. Today I gathered you all here because I thought that perhaps stories should be told. I understand that most of you don't know what the war against Grindelwald was like most of you don't even know about the origins of the Order of the Phoenix. Against popular belief the Order was not founded during the first war against Voldemort no it was founded during the war against Grindelwald, during the last few years. If it would be agreeable with all of you I would be honored to tell you the tale of the founding." The Headmaster stated and instantly most people settled in and turned their attention to him.

This caused the Headmaster to smile as he noticed that even Sirius was listening. Sirius had been hit hard by Harry's disappearance and he hoped that this would help him the man believe that they would find the boy and that he would be alive.

"Well let me see. The suggestion about the Order was given to me by a young student in her fifth year. She was a brilliant student a Gryffindor and one of a kind. She had a talent for Charms, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She had arrived in the middle of her fourth year after her parents were murdered in the war. Her name, her name was Dawn Potter." The Headmaster said and that instantly caused most of the people to look at him in shock. "Still at the time I had my doubts but I did say I would contact people about it. A few weeks after that Dawn was taken during a battle. She was missing for five days before we found her but during those five days the Order of the Phoenix was formed and would do it's first mission, free their leader."

"What I thought you were the Head of the Order Albus?" Molly Weasley asked confused.

"No I was not the Head only the second in command." The Headmaster answered.

"Who was Dawn Potter I never heard of her?" Sirius asked.

"Dawn, Dawn was an amazing girl, she was one of our best friends, she and Orion Evans. Dawn was a very good woman with lot's of talent and a big heart. Her heart was as big as the Galaxy. The summer before the Order was founded Harold Potter's parents were taken by Soul Suckers and she was given responsibility to raise Harold. During the time Harold was with her, I could tell that one day she would make an amazing mother. She cared deeply for him. I remember once Dawn spoke about founding an orphanage a magical one for children left orphaned after the war. You see Dawn was an orphan herself and hated that others would be made orphans as well. She wanted to help but never got the chance." Diana informed them causing the group to smile.

"She reminds me of Harry." Hermione whispered.

"Harry?" Demeter asked.

"Harry Potter, James' son." Sirius answered causing Damien's eyes to widen.

"You mean Harold's grandson right?" Damien asked.

"Yes."

"Where is he?" Diana asked but soon regretted it as she noticed the depressed look fill everybody's faces.

"He disappeared a year ago during a Potion explosion with another student. Nobody know where he is or what happened." The Headmaster whispered.

There was silence for a few moments until finally the Headmaster continued his tale of the Order. He told them about the first mission they had taken in saving Dawn and the Potters. How Dawn had informed her of her location and so explaining what an Enchantress was. After that Damien told a story of his own and the others continued as well. By the time super came the talk was mostly on the war against Grindelwald and Dawn Potter. Of course both Hermione and Ron had noticed the name the moment it was spoken. She was the one who had written the book they had used to help train he DA. The girl's book was amazing and had even helped them in passing their OWL's. Still a question did bother them. Why wasn't Dawn Potter helping with the war if she was such an amazing witch? Hermione was the one that decided to voice her question though.

"Headmaster what I don't understand is if Dawn Potter was such an amazing witch why isn't she helping during the war against Voldemort? Shurly she and her friend Orion Evans would be able to give a lot of help." Hermione stated causing the Headmaster to sigh.

"They would be very helpful in the war. Would have been very useful during the first war as well not to mention Dawn would have still been leading it the thing is, both Orion and Dawn disappeared." Dumbledore answered causing everybody to fall silent.

"When did she disappear?" Sirius asked curiously.

"They both disappeared..."

Scene from my own life:

Hi Kayla if your reading this it's me and Lori saying hi good story! you're not here at the moment but you'll be back soon so I'll, meaning WE will make this message quick...yo girl what's up my hommie?


	20. Flames, talks and spirit

.

..

...

...

...

Flames, talks and spirit

Chapter 20

...

...

...

..

.

"Good job Dawn, now concentrat. Make the fire grow bigger. Make it hotter." Professor Crystal commanded as she watched her student use a fire spell. The girl was doing really well and she was proud. "Good job Dawn alright power it down we are done for the day."

Dawn powered down her spell before wipping her brow. Today had been really good that was her fourth spell for the day.

"You did good today Dawn, you're learning fast and truthfully it's to be expected. Since day one you have been doing this." Professor Crystal chuckled causing Dawn to smile.

"I don't know what to say Professor, Charms are my favorite." She said causing the woman to smile.

"Glad to hear it. We have about a fifteen minutes laft till you have to get going, why don't we have some tea and a snack. You must be famished." Her Professor said.

Dawn was about to deny it when suddenly her stomach gave a growl.

"I suppose I am a little hungry." She whispered causing her Professor to laugh softly.

"No need to be ashamed of being hungry Dawn, let's get something in your stomach." Professor Crystal said before leading her to the sitting area.

She summed an house elf and told it to bring a pot of tea and some gingersnape biscuits. A minute later the house elf appeared with the requested food.

"Eh Professor do you know who will be teaching Transfiguration this year. I mean it's not really normal for the Headmaster to teach a class is it?" Dawn asked.

"No it's not very normal but the thing isn't so easy to find a good Transfiguration Professor. There are not many out there that would qualifie and at this time we do need to be really careful with who we hire. We have to make sure they aren't a spy for Grindelwald and such." Professor Crystal answered causing Dawn to frown.

To her knowledge the one who had replaced the Headmaster in her time was Professor Mc...Gonagall. Oh crap she had to contact the Headmaster. If she could the woman would be a really great Professor. She was in her time. Putting those thoughts to the back of her mind for the moment she gave a nod as to show that she understood.

"Have you been reading the muggle news paper Dawn?" Her Professor asked.

"Of and on, somedays I just can't handle myself to see the list of dead." She answered.

"Well read this." Her Professor stated before handing a newspaper over.

Dawn accepted it and put her cup of tea down then started to read.

(This information was taken from a site that will be listed bellow. It is not a real article of the time but my own making.)

_**Caen**_

_**broken, ruined but liberated**_

_By _

_John Plumb_

_In the beginning of July, Caean, the great Norman city and one of the initial objectives set for the D day, was not yet liberated. On 7 July, the Allied Forces finallly lanched Operation Charnwood. Operation Charnwood should have liberated the city. The offensive bagan with a massive bombing of the northen outskirts of Caen; on 9 July, at daybreak units of the 2nd battalion the Royal Ulster Rifles entered north of Caen. With help of the French Resistance, they reached the river Orn in the beginning of the afternoon. In the weast, the Stormont, Dundas and Glengarry Highlanders of the 3rd infantry Division moved in the city, they were harassed by isolated groups of SS grenadiere. Still the Allied Forces could not cross over the river Orne. Finally on 18 July, the Operation Goodwood, lanched on the east flank of Cean. They were able to conque the city at last. The battle raged during two full days but it put an end to the sufferings of the Caen population. _

As she finished reading the article a smile formed on her face. It was good to know that some good could happen during the war, especially for the muggles part of it. There was another article bellow it stating that an attemp had been made on Hitler's life.

"Sometimes it makes a difference to read the newspaper. Normally you can find at least one good article, one article that has good news." Professor Crystal whispered and Dawn gave a nod.

They stayed silent for a few moments until the Professor noticed the time.

"Oh dear you best get going Dawn take another biscuit before you leave though." She stated and Dawn noticed the time. With a nod she stood and did as told. Stuffing the thing in her month she made sure to to swallow everything before going to the fire.

"Have a good day Professor." She said causing the woman to smile.

"You as well Dawn, I shall see you the same time tomorrow." Professor Crytsal said and with a nod Dawn disapeared in the fire.

Arriving back at Gryffindor Castle, Dawn stumbled out yet she didn't fall. After getting her balance she brushed to soad off her clothes before looking up. She gave a blink as she realised that the Headmaster of Hogwarts was sitting in the living room a smile on his lips and a cup of tea in his hands.

"Ah Dawn, good to see you on this fine day." he said causing her to smile.

"It's good to see you as well Professor, may I ask eh what you're doing here?" She asked causing the man to chuckle.

"Indeed child I have come to ask you permission for something involving the Order." he said and she gave a smile before sitting down.

"Of course sir wait is it?" She asked.

"I wish to bring in two people, two people who I am sure would be able to help us through this in more then one way." He answered and she gave a nod so that he could continue. "I want to bring in Nicolas Flamel and Perenelle Flamel."

That revelation causing Dawn's eyes to widden in shock. Did she just hear him right. Did Dumbledore want to bring the Flamels into the Order? Who was she kidding of course he did. She would be crazzy not to let it. The Flamels brought with them a lot of information.

"Of course you can bring them into the Order Headmaster. I would be nuts not to let it happen." She finally said causing the man to smile.

"Then I shall inform them and they shall be at the next meeting." He stated.

"Professor have you found anybody to replace you as Transfiguration Professor?" She suddenly asked.

"Afraid not." He answered.

"Have you ever thought of Minerva McGonagall?" She asked causing him to smile.

"I have but I do not know if she would be willing to teach students." He said.

"You never know until you ask." Dawn said an innocent look on her face and instantly the Headmaster looked at her with a calculating look.

"She teached you didn't she?" He asked causing her to smile.

"One of the best Transfiguration Professor's I've ever had." She answered causing him to smile.

"Then I shall contact her tonight." He said.

Suddenly footsteps were heard and both Headmaster and Dawn looked to see Maria walked into the room.

"Oh Dawn I did not know you had returned. I'm sorry it took so long Albus." She said causing the man to smile.

"No need to worry yourself Maria, Dawn here has just answered one of my many troubles of this year." The Headmaster stated causing Maria to smile.

"Oh really."

"Yes, hopefully by the end of the week I'm going to have a new Transfiguration Professor." The Headmaster said brightly.

"That is good Albus. Ah here is the information you wanted." Maria stated.

"Thank you Maria." The Headmaster said thankfully.

"Your welcome Albus I'm afraid I have to go though. Harold had need of my help for something." She said and he gave a nod and a knowing smile.

"No need to worry my dear, I still have to speak with Dawn about a few things. You go and help you son Maria." The Headmaster said instantly understanding.

"Have a good day Albus." Maria said as she left to go find her son.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Dawn finally spoke.

"Headmaster has there been any information on Grindelwald or his Soul Suckers?" She asked.

"Nothing, not even the McGonagall were able to get something. I am worried that he will be planing something big but nothing has come up as of yet." He answered causing her to groal in frustration.

"We need to make an order meating as soon as possible. We have to make suret that we are prepared for anything. Like the most likely attacks and such." Dawn stated and he gave a nod.

"I am agreed, I was thinking of a meeting this weekened. Saturday." He preposed and she gave a nod.

"I like it, where do we host it?" She asked.

"Hogwarts is the best place currently. No students and no staff." He answered.

"Good then Hogwarts it is." She agreed.

"Then I shall be speaking to you Saturday." He said before rising.

Dawn fallowed and gave him a nod. With a smile the Headmaster left and Dawn swiftly went to her bedroom. She changed into a pare of grey sweet pants and a tank top before falling onto her bed. For some reason she felt tired today. Perhaps it was the stress of the war that was getting to her. Suddenly a knock at her door caused her to look up and frown.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Orion." Came her boyfriends voice and she gave a smile.

"Come in."

The door opened and Orion walked in. The moment he saw her he gave a smile and clossed the door. He walked over to her and got into the bed beside her. She cuddled to him and let a sigh leave her lips. It felt goo being held by him. She felt relaxed and safe, she had always felt safe being in his arms. She woundered if they would be like this if she had accepted his hand in friendship. She woundered if any of this, any of her past would have happened if she had accepted his hand of friendship. Pushing those thoughts out of her mind she clossed her eyes and basked in the feeling of safety she got from Orion.

"How did your lesson go today?" Orion asked, his voice calm and one of his hands running through her hair. He was so gentle and he always was albe to calm her no matter how fired up she was.

"It went very well. I spoke with the Headmaster when I arrived here. He was getting something from Maria. He is contacting Professor McGonagall to see if she wants the Transfiguration Position. He also thinks that Grindelwald is planning something." She answered causing him to smile grimly.

"I hat Dark Lords." He muttered causing her to snort.

"You're not the only one." She whispered.

"You sound tired." He murmured while running his hand up and down her back.

"I am, I think I'm just stressed." She answered sleepily.

"Then slept baby girl."

Within a few moments Dawn fell asleep and Orion just stared down at his girlfriend the woman who had captured his heart like nobody else had. The woman whe would do anything for. Dawn had influenced him like nobody else had and for that she would be eternally greatful. Without her he wouldn't be who he was today. Brushing a lock of her hair out of her face he kissed her lips before resting his head on his arm and falling into a light doze. He had no intantions of leaving her side any time soon.

...

Saturday Night came fast and every member of the Order of the Phoenix was gathered. They had decided to have the meeting in the Great Hall since it was the biggest place and a large enough table could be placed. Currently they were all talking to one another. They were waiting for the Headmaster to arrive. Finally the doors opened and everybody turned to see the Headmaster walk in with two other people. Instantly Dawn knew who they were. Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel. With a nod to the Headmaster she cleared her throught.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Order I am glad to pressent to you two new members. Please welcome Lord Nicolas Flamel and Lady Perenelle Flamel." She annonced and instantly people reacted.

"I think this meeting should come to a start, some of you must get home tonight after all." The Headmaster said and with a nod everybody took their seets with Dawn at the Head of the table.

"First thing first. Lord and Lady McGonagall is there any news you coudl give us about Grindelwald and his forcess?" Dawn asked and with a nod Lord McGonagall stood and cleared his throught.

"We have not been informed of pending plans but we have noticed that some of the higher ranking Soul Suckers are looking nervous. We think that there is a strong posssibility that he is planning something, something big." he answered and she gave a nod.

"Thank you Lord McGonagall. Now any news from anybody else?" She asked.

"Hearing rumours madam, I heard that Grindelwald offered a partnership with the Werewolves." Somebody stated causing Dawn to frown.

If Grindelwald was trying to recrut Werewolves and they accepted it could be possible that the war would escalate into something even worse.

"Thank you anything else?" She asked yet nobody spoke and so she moved onto the next subject. "Alright then next subect is possibilities of the attack that could be comming. What, to you, would be the most likely to be attacked?"

"St Mungos."

"Hogwarts."

"The Minister of Magic."

"Diagon Alley!"

"Hogsmead!"

"Anything!"

The last answered caused Dawn to grin and shake her head. It was a good answer to the question she had possed but still something more general would have been helpfull. Thinking about the other answers she received she muld them over before giving a nod.

"Alright peoplpe, Hogsmead and Hogwarts had be petrolled the least. Hogwarts because Grindelwald would not attack if there was nobody there and Hogsmead because it has already been attacked. Apart from that St Mungos, The Ministry of Magic and Diagon Alley are good choices. As for the person who said anything, good answer but perhaps we should be a little more obviouse like places." She stated before taking a piece of parchment out along with a quill. "First things first organise people who can do rounds or look over the locations we have named. We also need a few other people an hand incase he decides to attack someplace not as obviouse as those." She muttered. "Okay first place we will deal with will be the Ministry, who here works for the Ministry please rise."

Many people did indeed rise from their seets and Dawn gave a smile.

"Okay those who work at the Ministry during the night?" She asked and this time only three people were standing. "You do what?"

"We are security guards ma'am. We work the night shifts and make sure that nobody enters the building." One man answered and Dawn gave a nod.

"You would make perfect people for the night observation. Since you would be doing your job you would be looking over the Ministry and if anything happens send a way of comunication to us so that we may know if their is an attack at night?" She asked and all three gave nods.

"Anything we can do that will help we will do ma'am. Also Stanly and George are working tonight, they are also members of the Order as you know." One man said with a salut causing her to smirk.

"Thank you and please convay the message to them. Now next, the ones who work during the day would it be at all possible for you to see if you can notice any abnormal activity or even people who seem nervous and jumpy for the wrong reasons. A person can be jumpy or nervous if they know of an attack that will be happening an that day." She said and Dumbledore stepped in.

"Also, if I may, try to notice those who are absent. People who are normally there and suddenly without notice are not, can know of the attack that will take place." He said and Dawn gave a nod of agreement.

"Next place is Diagon Alley, do any of you work in Diagon?" She asked and this time five people stood.

"We all work in different parts ma'am. I work at the front of the alley." A woman with long black hair said.

"I work in the center of the alley." A man with soft brown hair and blue eyes answered.

"I work near the entrance of Knocturn Alley." A man with a beared and no hair answered.

"I work at the back of the alley, mostly people appear there when they don't want to be noticed." A man with grey hair revealed and Dawn gave a nod.

"Perfect, please watch over your areas, keep on eye out for suspecious activity, perhaps a person who seems to be there all the time, a person who is always at the same spot. If anything happens, contact us." She ordered and they gave a nod.

"St. Mungos, I know we have a handful of Healers here." She said and three Healers rose from their seats along with some other people who worked at St. Mungos.

"We all work for the hospital ma'am. Some of us are Healers, some nurses and other things. We will gladly make sure to keep notice. Haft of us Healers work nights others work mornings. One haft is currently working tonight that is why they are not here for the meating." A Healer with hair pulled into a into a low ponytail said.

"Good. Now the Headmaster has already agreed to watch over Hogwarts since he lives there and those who live in Hogsmead have already voluntered to watch over it as well. That leaves enough people to stay free and arrive at first notice encase." Dawn said with a nod as she wrote everything down.

"If I may Miss Potter." Came the elderly voice of Nicolas Flamel.

Turning her attention to the man she gave a nod.

"I think it would be hilly benefisial if the Order would be organised to be able to handel to attacks. It is highly possible that Grindelwald attack to places, one being a distraction from the real attack." He stated and Dawn gave a nod of agreement.

"That is a good idea thank you Lord Flamel. We can organise groups of people. We can split our fighters between the group, as we can't have all our experience fighters in one area." She said and people agreed, because even though they were part of the Order it did not mean they were good in battles. Some had other things like, healing, or research while others had battle experience and such.

After forming two groups they continued to another subject. Finally, after the McGonagall's gave any information they could, the meeting came to an end and people were dismisted. Slumping down into her chair Dawn let a sigh leave her lips. Planing defences was a hard thing considering they had little information on the possible attacks Grindelwald was planning.

"You are an effisiant Leader Miss Potter." Came the voice of Nicolas Flamel and causing Dawn to shoot up from her seat.

"Thank you sir, but I am only doing what I think is right. I have never lead before." She answered honestly yet the man gave her a smile.

"Even if you have not lead before you are a good leader. You were able to give orders and figure situations and resulutions out on the spot. I know many aurors who could not do what you have just done." He stated causing her to blush.

"Your words honor me sir and thank you for the idea for the second group. It does make a lot of sense to have two groups instead of one." She said causing him to smile.

"My dear when you have seen as much as I have then you learn many different trinks and things." Lord Flamel answered then gave her a grand smile. "Also Miss Potter please call me Nicolas."

"As long as you call me Dawn I will agree." She said causing him and his wife to laugh.

"As you wish Dawn. Albus here has told us you live with your relatives, Christopher and Maria Potter." Perenelle said.

"Yes ma'am, my parents were murdered a few years back and Christopher and Maria were nice enough to accept me into their home and take care of me. I am eternally greatful for that." Dawn said a sincer expresion on her face.

"Indeed the Potter family has always been one of honor, loyalty and has always been very friendly towards allies." Nicolas remarked before giving her a smile. "If you need anything Dawn Albus will be able to reach us. It was nice to meet you and we awate more conversations in the future."

"It was an honor to meet you as well Nicolas, Perenelle." She said with a curtsy of respect.

With that said the two Flamels took their leave and the Headmaster and Dawn stood alone for a few minutes. Finally the Headmaster spoke.

"I have spoken with young Minerva and she has gladly accepted the possition as Transfiguration Professor of Hogwarts." He said causing her to smile.

"Brilliant, Professor McGoangall will make one of the best Professors Hogwarts has ever seen." She said causing him to smile.

"I am glad to hear it but since your enchanting lessons will still mix with your Transfiguration lessons you shall be working with me." he said causing her to nod.

"Very well." She agreed and silence fell once more and once more the Headmaster broke it.

"Lemon drop?"


	21. Storm, panic, and love

.

..

...

...

...

Storm, panic, and love

Chapter 21

...

...

...

..

.

It was late at night and everybody at Gryffindor Castle was asleep. In her room, Dawn lay cuddled to her boyfriend's side. All she wore was on oversized t-shirt and some underwear. The covers covered most of her body though so she had no worries for anybody seeing her. Suddenly something flashed in the darkness of the room and both Dawn and Orion shot up. Dawn easily took the pendant that was on her bedside table and looked into what seemed to be a mirror only to see the Headmaster's face.

"Attack on the Ministry of Magic." he said causing their eyes to widen.

"We're on our way." She said before they both jumped out of bed and got dressed.

Orion raced to his own room where he got dressed in a pair of loose pants and a t-shirt then a sweater over it. Dawn grinned when she found a pair of sweatpants and swiftly put them on along with a t-shirt. Pulling her hair up she took a sweater and put it on before racing out of her room with Orion seconds after her. As they raced down the stairs, Harold and Damien were both woken up but Dawn and Orion had already made it to the bottom of the tower. They raced through the castle until they arrived at the entrance doors and race out into the fresh summer night. Racing to the gates they arrived outside the wards and instantly activated the Portkey's they had.

Within seconds they arrived in the Ministry of Magic and dodged a curse sent there way. Many other members of the Order had arrived and were facing off against Soul Sucker. Then she remembered something. Christopher had stayed late, he hadn't returned to Gryffindor Castle. Cursing her luck, she raced through the fighters, Orion just a few feet behind her. They arrived in the hallways and ran until they arrived at the Minister of Magic's office. Aiming her wand, she blasted the door opened.

When the dust settled, she found that Christopher was sleeping on the sofa that was in his office. Swiftly she ran over and shook him awake causing him to build up.

"Dawn, Orion what are you both doing here?" He asked then the sounds of battle reached them.

"Soul Suckers attacked the Ministry of Magic you need to get out sir." Orion said causing Christopher's eyes to widen then a hard look set in.

"I will not leave," he said fiercely and suddenly a spell shot into the office and Dawn spun around and aimed a blasting hex at the Soul Sucker who dared enter the office.

"You have your wand?" Orion asked.

"Always, I was an Auror you know." He said before jumping to his feet.

With nods, they left the office and returned to the fight. As the fight continued Dawn felt the pendant around her neck heat up. Hiding behind a pillar, she took the pendant out and found Nicolas Flamel looking at her.

"What is happening?" She asked before shooting a spell at an approaching Soul Sucker.

"They decided to attack St. Mungos, the other haft of the Order has arrived, but we'll be in need of back up soon." He said causing her to pale.

"Got it."

Racing off she found Christopher and told her of what was happening. He gave a nod and ordered two squads of Aurors to St. Mungos. Dawn even sent Orion to St. Mungos to help. He left although not at all willing to leave her there to fight with the others. Finally, two hours after the attack started the Soul Suckers were captured and Dawn along with a few other Order members made their way to St. Mungos. Arriving they were glad to see that the attack had ended as well and in their favor.

Walking through the debris, Dawn was slightly horrified to see how much damage had been done to the place. She was glad that they had been able to stop more damage or even the destruction of the Magical Hospital but still the damage done would take some time to fix and during a war, in London no less, it would be hard. Bomb raids could be happening and that could affect the wards around the hospital.

"Dawn!" Came a cry and instantly Dawn turned to see Orion racing towards her. With a relieved smile, she met him haft way before accepting the kiss he gave her.

"Merlin's beard I am so happy you're safe." He whispered.

"I'm sorry to worry you Orion, you know I don't mean to," she whispered causing him to smile.

"I know it's just being away from you for so long brings back memories of your time as a prisoner of Grindelwalds." he whispered causing her eyes to grow sad. "Don't. I hate seeing you look sad."

"I love you Orion... Draco." She whispered causing his eyes to widen. He hadn't used that name in a few years.

Dawn noticed his shock and gave him a soft smile. She gently kissed him before going on to help the wounded. Orion fallowed behind her, determined not to leave her side. About an hour later, the wounded were all inside and Dawn had seen to all members of the Order. Finally done they left for Gryffindor Castle with Christopher. Walking up the driveway to the castle doors the group of three was silent. They did not say a word about the battle or battles that had taken place.

Walking into the castle the group was met by a worried Maria, Damien, and Harold. The moment they noticed there arrival they pounced. Maria through her arms around her husband, while Harold through his arms around Dawn who caught him. Damien hurriedly walked over to Orion who noticed just how pale the other boy was.

"We were woken up when you guys raced down the stair case. We didn't know what to do so we went to get Maria. Of course I don't think that was a great idea because she started to panic." Damien whispered causing Orion to sigh.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to wake you guys up. We just needed to get to the Ministry since it was under attack." She answered causing Damien's eyes to widen.

"What? But why...why did you and Dawn have to go?" Damien asked confused and a little fearful.

"We are members of an organization that are fighting against Soul Suckers and Grindelwald. We couldn't very well not go and fight." Orion answered softly.

"What organization, I thought the only people fighting Grindelwald and his people were the Ministry's of Magic?" Damien asked, he would have thought that he would have heard something about an Organization fighting off Soul Suckers and Grindelwald.

"We are called the Order of the Phoenix." Dawn answered this time causing Damien to turn to her only to see her smiling at him. "Most of us didn't want to just sit back and do nothing. We wanted to help fight in this war."

"But it's dangerous." He whispered.

"Many things are dangerous in this world but it doesn't mean you stop living or doing things. People have the choice, if they have the power to fight why stay on the side lines and watch as innocent live perish because some crazy idiot wants to take over the world." Dawn said causing Maria to sigh.

"I agree with you Dawn but I also agree with Damien. You both are just children and it's so dangerous fighting Dark Lords." She whispered.

"For some reason Maria I think I was born to fight Dark Lords." Dawn muttered causing Orion to wince, he knew all to well what she was talking about.

"Well its early morning, you three just fought in a battle and Harold and Demeter have been up for hours. Up to bed with the lot of you. I won't have you all falling asleep during the day." Maria said causing them all to laugh.

Looking down at Harold Dawn let a smile form on her lips before patting his head causing him to look up at her. She grew sad when she saw the tears in his eyes and gently whipped them away causing him to smile softly. Taking his hand she lead him towards the tower and soon the group of teens and one child disappeared leaving Christopher and Maria alone.

"What happened during the battle?" Maria asked worriedly.

"Soul Suckers attacked the Ministry of Magic; I had fallen asleep on my sofa. Dawn and Orion came to find me and woke me up. They wanted me to leave but I refused and soon we entered battle. Another battle had broken out at St. Mungos not long after and Dawn sent Orion to help there. It seems the Order of the Phoenix is a very organised group, they had two factions fighting. One at the Ministry and another at St. Mungos." Christopher answered causing Maria to whisper.

"They are so young I don't care if they are from the future and fighting a war there. Children should not be fighting Dark Lords and Ladies." Maria whispered a tear tracking down her cheek.

"I know Maria, I know how I wish I could tell them to stop and stay home, but I can't. I could see for myself that they were important during those battles and not to mention respected. One of my aurors informed me that the Order of the Phoenix were the first to arrive at the Ministry. They are fast and efficient not to mention have very powerful members. Just tonight, I say Nicolas Flamel helping the wounded at St. Mungos and the Headmaster at the Ministry fighting. Christopher stated causing his wife's eyes to widen in shock.

Arriving at their tower Dawn led Harold into his room were she gently tucked him in and sat beside him.

"Dawn, why do you fight?" Harold asked.

"To protect the people that are precious to me, to make this world a better place and most of all so that you don't have to fight," She answered causing him to smile even though it was a little one but it soon disappeared.

"Hey buddy, don't worry okay. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." Dawn said yet Harold only gave a nod.

"What if... what if one day you don't come back? What if I can't see you ever again?" He asked causing her to sigh.

"Everybody leaves this world in one form or another Harold. You have to think though that if I die during these battles then I die by choice and I die because I am trying to protect you from the world controlled by a Dark Lord. I don't want to leave you either Harold but sometimes people just can't chose to stay or not. One of these days, I will be gone but I won't be gone forever. I will be in your heart, in your memories for as long as you live." She whispered causing him to smile.

"Thank you Dawn, thank you for being an older sister to me." he whispered and she gave him a grin before kissing his forehead.

"Sleep well kiddo." She whispered and within seconds, the boy was asleep.

"The kid's a sweet one." Orion said from the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss him when we leave." Dawn whispered before standing and leaving the room. "I need a shower."

"We both do. Meet in your room after?" He asked and she gave a smile of agreement.

When they arrived at the top of the tower, they went into their own rooms. Walking over to her bathroom Dawn turned the water on then got undressed. She through her dirty clothe into the pantry before steeping foot in the shower. For a good two minutes, she stood there letting the water wash the sweat, blood, and dirt from her body that she took her strawberry scented shampoo and started to wash her hair. Rinsing it she then conditioned it with the same scented conditioner and then washed her body with her strawberry body wash. Finally, she left the shower and grabbed her towel. She wrapped it around her body before wandlessly drying her hair so that it would be soft. After drying off her body, she got her oversized t-shirt back on with a pair of green panties. Finished she climbed into bed just in time as Orion walked into the room dressed in nothing but a pair of sleeping pants.

"Feel refreshed?" She asked causing him to grin.

"Yes but I will feel much better once I have you in my arms." He whispered before closing the door and walking over to her bed.

"I think the same goes for me." She whispered as he climbed into her bed and kissed her. "Battles suck."

"I agree they pull me away from my time with you," he muttered causing her to smile.

"Well I wasn't thinking about that but I suppose you're right on that note as well." She murmured causing him to chuckle.

They continued their light conversation until finally they both fell asleep, peaceful smiles on their faces. Four hours later they were woken up by knocking at their door and looked at each other before smiling. After a few moments of resting, they both got dressed and Orion went to his room giving Dawn the time to get dressed. She knew she had her daily lessons with Professor Crystal today but she had informed her that she would come to get her later today because of the attack.

Looking at her wardrobe, she decided to go with a purple dress. She couldn't wait to return to her own time and start wearing pants again. It was perhaps the one thing she actually hated about this time. After putting the dress on, she put a pair of high heel black shoes and brushed her hair before leaving the room. She was just in time as Orion walked out wearing jeans and a blue polo shirt.

"You know what I'm going to miss when we return?" He asked causing her to frown.

"What?" She asked.

"Seeing your beautiful legs." he said causing her to laugh softly.

"And here I was thinking that I couldn't wait to get out of a dress." She stated causing him to pout.

"But I like your legs?"

"Only like?" She teased while walking down the stairs.

"No love!" Orion cried just as they passed by Damien's door that opened.

"Do I want to know?" He asked causing Dawn to grin.

…

Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley all sat in one of the cleaned out rooms of number Twelve Grimmauld Place. They were currently reading the book they had found in Hogwarts the one written by Dawn Potter. It was an interesting book revealing great battles between the original Order of the Phoenix and the Soul Suckers. Currently they were reading about the double attack on St. Mungos and the Ministry of Magic.

"Do you think Voldemort would do something like this?" Hermione asked.

"Knowing the mad man, he would probably do it on more then just two locations." Ron answered causing Hermione to sigh. It was true, knowing Voldemort he would probably attack more then one locations at a time.

"Do you think Dumbledore thinks of this?" She whispered.

"I hope I mean it would be a good idea and he was there during these things, second in command of the Order." Ron stated causing Hermione to smile.

"Ron Hermione super time!" Molly Weasley announced and with that, the two left the room and went downstairs.

When they arrived it was to see Diana, Demeter and Damien, as they whished to be called by everybody, sitting there with the Headmaster. Swiftly the two sat down and Hermione found herself in front of Diana who gave her a smile.

"So Hermione I hear you are a very smart students at Hogwarts." She said causing Hermione to blush.

"Well I'm just book smart, I mean Harry was the practical smart, he didn't really show it often, as if he wanted to hid it but sometimes he would slip and I noticed. He was a brilliant wizard." Hermione whispered.

"Would you mind telling me about Harry, Hermione? After Harold disappeared, I never stayed in contact with the Potters. I know I should have but...but I lost so both Dawn and Harold to a disappearance, I couldn't handle it." Diana whispered causing Hermione's eyes to grow sad.

"Harry was a great person. He loved magic, but was hated for it. His relatives were not the best of people, no scratch that they were horrible. They tried to stop him from coming to Hogwarts but thankfully never succeeded. He was a brilliant student in Defense, the best in our year. Still I think he was the best on a broom. He flew as if he had been born to fly. He was the youngest Seeker of the century and played like a pro." Hermione murmured her voice filled with such emotion. "He stood up for his friends and tried to defend us as if he was our brother. He was our brother."

"He sounds a lot like Dawn. Dawn was a brilliant person. It seems like it's something all Potters are born with." Diana whispered. "Dawn was my best friend back then, she was the only other girl in the group, and during our years were spent time laughing and acting like the girls we were. She had her own room because the dorms only hold five girls, but she would come and talk with me in the dorms."

"She seemed like a really great person." Ron whispered.

"She was, Dawn fought with her heart and soul to defend us. She once told me that she would put her own life on the line for somebody she loved dearly. She showed it by protecting Harold.

"What about the other boy you mentioned, Orion Evans?" Ron asked curiously.

"Orion, Orion was a Ravenclaw that didn't seem to be accepted by his own house. He mostly hanged out with us and sat at Gryffindor table. He was a brilliant friend as well. Smart, amazing in Potions, complete opposite to Dawn who wasn't that good at them. He was also fiercely loyal to Dawn. I think it was the day they saved Dawn that he confessed his love for her. Orion was different, he seemed to be haft Slytheirn, haft Ravenclaw. He had a cunning and sly side but a gentle and intelligent side. It was as if he could have been in both houses. He was a mystery though, so was Dawn, they were secretive about their past. Well most people were with the war going on. Nobody wanted to die because of something they revealed about their past. It was a terrible time back then."

As the conversation continued on the group of people spoke about different things, Ron and Hermione listened as Maria spoke about her times at Hogwarts, before and during the time when Dawn Potter and Orion Evans had arrived. She also described things that happened during the war. Of course, Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to agree that speaking about the war would be a good thing at the super table but she held her tongue, it was as if she didn't want to anger this people to much.

"And so by the last year of the war we were allowed to join, only because were capable enough in battle and stuff. I helped with the Healing since I was better at it then the others plus the injured needed to be healed and Healers were on the demand. Did you know back then, there had been two types of Healers, Field Healers, and Hospital Healers. The Field Healers had the hardest jobs I find; they had to go out to where the fighting was and help get the wounded off the field." Diana explained.

"Why haven't I heard of them before hand." Hermione asked.

"Perhaps because you still have the teacher I had when I was at Hogwarts. No offense Headmaster but Binns needs to move on. Your students aren't learning nearly as much as they should. History should be taught correctly as to happen the past from happening in the future." Demeter said, talking for the first time that night.

"I agree but I'm afraid I can't find a person to teach the subject." The Headmaster sighed.

However, after that Hermione noticed that Diana, Demeter, and Damien looked at each other and started to whisper after a few minutes they each turned to the Headmaster who was looking at them hesitantly.

"Headmaster, we think we might be able to help you there. You know well enough that we are very good with History, Damien knows plenty after all he loves to read and such, we all know about the war's and who doesn't know about the Goblin wars, I'm sure we can make things much more interesting in class." Diana suggested causing the Headmaster to smile brightly.

"You three are such open souls, I will be very happy to have you return to Hogwarts. It would do well to have a set of older faces around. Every year we get new faces the ones who graduate seldom come for a visit." The Headmaster said and the trio gave bright smiles.

"Brilliant!" Damien stated and Remus laughed.

"So I'll be a colleague with my own grandfather, nice." He said causing the group to laugh.

After another hour, the children were soon ushered out of the room and the meeting began.

"Severus please speak first." The Headmaster stated and the Potion Master, who had arrived seconds after the children left the room, spoke.

"The Dark Lord is still searching for Potter and Draco Malfoy. The boy's father wants him back. He also wants the boy to join the ranks. Thankfully for us the search has brought out no results, both boys are still not located by the other side." The man announced. "Apart from that it seems like the Dark Lord is starting to take things from Grindelwalds point of view. He seems to have plans for a multiple attack but locations have not been told to anybody."

"Thank you Severus, I suppose the thought that both boys have not been found as of yet is a good thing in a sense. Although I wish they would have been found and placed in a safe place, it seems highly unlikely. Still I hope that they will be found for the school year coming. As for the attacks, I suppose it is time to place into action what had been done years ago. The Order will be separated into groups, the thing is this Order is smaller then it had been before. Many people who had gone into hiding during the first war with Vodemort have not emerged. For now, we will form groups and hope to Merlin that Aurors arrive on time. Thankfully, Amelia was able to improve things there and send more funding for Aurors. I am hoping to gather more members for the Order as well." The Headmaster explained and the Order agreed. It was a good idea to have more members.

"Any other news?" He asked and with that that meeting continued.

They spoke about possible attack's Voldemort could be planning, they spoke about how to defend those specific locations, and they formed teams. When it all finished the Headmaster spoke with his soon to be History Professors and they had all decided that they would not be giving books to the students but recounting stories, and giving them books to read in class. By the end of the night, the Headmaster was pleased along with the group of students still attending Hogwarts. They would be learning real History and just knew that the trio of new Professors would be brilliant because they had such great telling skills. Hermione compared their method to a story tellers, because in actuality History was a story, a large story that was true and that everybody should have the right to know properly.

**Author note: **

**People read my poll, it is imperative for this story that I get over 60 votes by the time I get father into the story, soon will come the time were Dawn and Orion return and I want to have some of your opinions for were they shall appear. **

**Vote! **


	22. Chapter 22

.

..

...

...

...

Return, uniforms and truths

Chapter 22

...

...

...

..

.

September first came fast and all over England students of Hogwarts were preparing to return to their beloved castle. In Gryffindor Castle the group who lived there were no different. Thankfully they had more time to get ready because they would not be taking the Hogwarts express to Hogwarts this year. With the bombing of the train station the Hogwarts Express would not be able to be discrete enough. Thankfully certain measures were taken to helping students, especially muggle borns, get to Hogwarts. They were lucky that they would be taking portkey's, although if you asked Dawn it was complete opposite. Currently Dawn was in her room trying to get the rest of her things settled in. She was wearing her uniform, that had shockingly enough changed this year. The girls uniform was still a dress but the skirt wasn't as poofy as it used to be, it went past her knees and was pleated. The dress was gray and sleeveless but it had, depending on your house colors, a red blouse under neath. Over it was a small just above the elbow length poncho of sorts that tied with a black ribbon while it went with your house colors as well. They now wore knee length socks of gray with black shiny heeled shoes that had a clasp. It was much easier to wear then the old one had been.

A sudden knock at her door caused her to turn and see Orion smiling at her.

"You look really nice in the new uniform." He stated causing her to smile.

"Thanks, I tell you want. I personally think this are better then the uniforms of our time. Especially the shoes. This are so much nicer then the chunky ones Hermione wears." Dawn stated causing Orion to chuckle.

"Thankfully the boy's uniforms only changed slightly." Orion grunted and Dawn gave him a look.

Draco was now wearing a pair of dark gray dress pants with a dark gray blazer. Under that was a dark blue dress shirt, for Ravenclaw, and a black ribbon around his neck. He wore black dress pants to go with it. Apparently the boys also had a poncho but they didn't have to wear it.

"Personally I like that one better as well." She stated causing Orion to chuckle.

"It is pretty nice actually. So are you ready?" He asked causing her eyes to widen.

"Oh you distracted me!" She cried while racing around her room. Finally after making sure she had everything she breathed a sigh of relief and wandlessly shrunk her trunk.

"Now are you ready?" Orion teased causing her to huff and glare at him.

"You're making fun of me." She stated causing him to chuckle.

"Can't a boy do that to his girlfriend?" He asked.

"No." She stated before walking out of the room and then looking back. "Well are you coming or not?"

Orion stood still for a few moments until he heard Dawn chuckle and started walking down the stairs. He swiftly went after her and when he caught him Damien and Harold were waiting for them.

"You look great in your uniform Dawn?" Harold chirped causing Dawn to smile as she looked at the boy before her.

"You look very handsome Harold." She said while gently fixing his blazer so that it was strait. "Well I guess we are all ready? Let's go." She stated and together they left to meet Maria and Christopher in the Entrance hall.

When they arrived both adults were waiting and the moment they saw them, Maria let a bright smile appear on her lips.

"Oh I am so happy! You're finally starting!" She squealed causing Harold to grin.

"Yeah I can't wait!" He exclaimed causing the group to laugh.

"Be safe you lot, try not to get into much trouble and remember that if you need anything, anything at all to call us even you Damien. Try to be safe in battles you two. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, or...or I yell at you myself." Maria stated causing Dawn and Orion grin.

"We'll try Maria." They stated causing her to sigh.

"Oh come here you lot." She cried as she hugged each and everyone of them. "Be good."

With that said the group gathered around their portkey and in seconds they were all gone leaving the elder Potters behind.

Seconds later they landed just outside the wards of Hogwarts and were met by Professor Crystal and another Professor, who gave them bright smiles.

"Welcome back you lot, I'm here to bring you guys to the school. Dawn remember you're siting beside me at the Head table. You are after all my apprentice." Professor Crystal stated and Dawn gave a smile.

"Of course Professor." She agreed and soon they started to walk to the castle.

Finally they arrived at the entrance hall and Harold was told to wait with the rest of the first years and the group was lead to the Great hall. Dawn though fallowed Professor Crystal until they arrived at the Head table. The students in the Great Hall watched curiously and were shocked when Dawn took a sit in-between Professor Crystal and Professor Storm. Whispers started to fill the hall and by the time the rest of the students arrived everybody was wondering what Dawn Potter was doing sitting at the staff table. After that Professor Crystal left for it was her time to lead the first years into the Great hall like all Deputy Headmasters and Headmistress' did.

"It feels weird sitting up here doesn't?" Professor Storm asked causing Dawn to smile.

"It does feel weird but mostly because I can hear everybody whispering about me." Dawn answered causing her Professor to chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose it would be weird, but you only have to eat up here at the beginning of the year feast and end of the year feast, depending on if you are still an Apprentice at that time. From what I hear from Professor Crystal and from what I see in my own classes with you, you are a very fast learner." Professor Storm stated.

"Yes but only if I am passionate about what I'm learning." Dawn stated causing Professor Storm to grin.

"Just keep the passion on a high and you'll do amazing things Dawn."

Dawn was about to answer when the doors opened and in walked in Professor Crystal with the first years trailing behind her. She saw spotted Harold and beside him was none other then Augusta who stood beside each other. Professor Crystal came to a halt and then turned to the first years just as the Sorting hat started to sing.

_Though I am withered and old, _

_I am strong and durable, _

_I have seen many things, _

_I have heard many things, _

_I see you're minds and your thoughts, _

_for how else would I sort you here tonight, _

_I am after all the Sorting Hat!_

_Many stories are told about Hogwarts, _

_Many souls have found their way here. _

_All sorts of tales are told inside her walls, _

_secrets, jokes, fairytale and truths. _

_Things happen and one day Hogwarts will need to hold strong. _

_Years from now you will see you will be needed to unite._

_That has started now but if you do not hold it will all fall, _

_House's be strong and unite, _

_for Hogwarts must be strong. _

_Do not bow down, _

_do not forget your bounds, _

_Memories and friendships made here may change things for the better. _

After that had finished it's song the hall broke into cheers but Dawn stared at the hat for a moment, he had been giving them clues, clues to try and fix what would happen, had this happened the first time or was it because of them? Shaking her head she watched as Professor Crystal started to call the students up to be sorted. There were not many students, perhaps dew to the war but Dawn knew that there had been many more during her time at Hogwarts.

"Potter, Harold!"

Swiftly Harold stepped froward and took a seat on the stool. Professor Crystal place the Sorting Hat on his head and they waited until finally the Hat announced his house.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers broke out over Gryffindor table as the students seemed very happy. "We got the next Potter! We got the next Potter!"

Dawn clapped as Harold ran to Gryffindor, when he turned to her she gave him a wink and he gave her a giant grin. The cheers started to die down and Professor Crystal started the Sorting once more. Finally only two students were left and then only Augusta.

"Augusta Starker!"

Shyly Augusta stepped forward and then sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and for a good few minutes nothing happened.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Dawn laughed softly as she clapped for the young girl. She was glad to see her go to Gryffindor. She hadn't actually met Augusta in the future but Neville always said she was a strong minded woman who normally got her way. She wondered when that personality would start to appear. Once Professor Storm returned to her seat the Headmaster stood and the hall fell into complete silence.

"To the new students welcome." The Headmaster declared as he stretched his arms wide as if her were giving them all a hug. "To the old students welcome back. I understand that you all might be hungry and so I will cut the speech until after you have all eaten. Sprouts, Carrots and Tomatoes." He stated and with that the tables filled with food and the students started to talk.

Swiftly Dawn gathered some food on her own plat and took a bight of her turkey. After that Professor Storm and Crystal brought her into conversations about all sorts of things. They told her of what would be happening after the feast, how she would have to accompany them to the staff meeting. Professor Crystal even stated that she would be taking over some of the Charms classes, depending on when her free period was and who the students were. By the end of the feast Dawn was excited, she never thought that she would be excited about teaching students but she supposed it wouldn't be that bad and by the way Professor Crystal was describing things, it wouldn't be that bad. Finally the dishes were cleared from the table and the Headmaster stood to address the hall.

"Now that you have all been filled with the delicious food it is time to inform you all of certain aspects of Hogwarts. Once again this year, Quidditch will remain canceled along with Hogsmead visits. The Forbidden Forest is just that forbidden. Now war is still being held on both fronts and I hope that soon the conflict will come to an end. Until then you are all warned to be couscous and take safety very seriously. Last years return to Kings Cross was an example of what to do during those moments. It is thanks to Dawn Potter and Orion Evans that you all fallowed orders and helped those younger then you to reach the castle. Now on a happier note I am honored to welcome the new Transfiguration Professor who shall be taking my place. Please welcome Professor Minerva McGonagall!" He declared and the students cheered as the woman stood. From her seat Dawn couldn't really see her future Head of House very well but she could see that the woman didn't have a single gray hair in her bun.

The Headmaster said a few more things before finally dismissing them. The Professor's staid were they were until the last student disappeared. Finally the Professor's all relaxed and Dawn had an amused smile on her lips. Suddenly the staff table changed and they were all seated around a round table and this time Dawn did have a good view of her future Head of House. The woman was clearly younger, she had practically no wrinkles even though her hair was pulled up into it's tradition bun and she wore emerald green robes. She did have the same glasses on her nose and Dawn smiled at the sight. Even though the woman would not know her for a good few years it was good to see somebody from her future.

"As you all see Dawn Potter has joined the staff table. The reason for that is she is Professor Crystal's apprentice and so will be eating at the staff table during the opening feasts and ending feast and all other important meals. She shall also be joining us all for the staff meetings and will even be taking some of Professor Crystal's classes." The Headmaster stated causing Dawn to smile to the rest of her Professors.

"Well I knew you would go far my dear, you always did have a good talent in magic." Professor Slughorn stated causing Dawn to smile, although inside she shuddered. The man may be a good Potion Master but truthfully he was to much of a back seat driver for her liking.

"Thank you Professor." She murmured.

"Now this years first point to business will be students. Are there any students that you seemed to be worrying about?" The Headmaster stated and with that the staff meeting began.

After an hour the meeting stopped and Dawn was getting ready to leave when Professor McGonagall knocked her papers over. Swiftly she started to help the woman who gave her a smile in thanks.

"This is your first year of teaching isn't it Professor?" She asked.

"Yes, it is Miss Potter." She answered.

"Well, I'm sure you're going to be a brilliant Professor, I have a feeling. Just don't let my fellow students push you around." She said as she handed the papers over to her Professor then she left waiving to the woman before disappearing out of the Great Hall.

Swiftly she made her way to Gryffindor common room and when she entered she found Harold and Augusta still awake.

"Hey what are you two doing up?" She asked as she walked over.

"Waiting for you!" Harold stated as he hugged her causing her to laugh.

"Thank you, now off to bed with you. You'll both need your rest for tomorrow." She said while pushing the two first years up to their dorms. "Augusta is something wrong?"

"Yes, I...I'm sorta scared." the young girl whispered causing Dawn's eyes to widen then she gave her a soft smile.

"Want me to lead you up, I'm sure your room mates are going to be just great people." She said.

"Would you mind?" She asked.

"Nope."

Gently taking the girls hand she lead her upstairs until finally they arrived and found three other girls talking together. When they noticed them they fell silent.

"Hello everybody, I'm Dawn, a sixth year student. This is Augusta Starker." Dawn stated as she motioned to the girl beside her.

"Hi Augusta!" One girl chirped.

"Hi."

"Why don't you join us, we were just going to talk about ourselves!" Another girl said causing Augusta to smile along with Dawn.

"Well I'll be going then have a good night girls." Dawn said before walking out and going to her room.

Arriving she was welcomed by Orion who gave her a kiss.

"What kept you so long?" He asked.

"Staff meeting, have to attend all of them. Anyway how was dinner?" She asked as she went to her trunk and started to unpack.

"It went well, Diana and Demeter had plenty of questions about our summers and how we were doing. You'll probably get the blunt of it tomorrow." Orion answered as he watched Dawn put everything away. he didn't bother helping because she normally had specific places for everything and didn't like them not being were they were supposed to be.

"Really, god I miss Diana during the summer." Dawn sighed before walking behind a fake wall and starting to change. When she came out all she wore was an over sized T-shirt that Orion swore used to be his. "She's nothing like Hermione and it's refreshing in a sense. Don't get me wrong I love Hermione, she's a great friend but I want to be able to talk girl talk with somebody when we return to our time and personally I don't think it's going to be Hermione who volunteers."

"I can see it now, Hermione Granger talking about make up and boys!" Orion chuckled causing Dawn to smile.

"Hermione's great but she just stays to the rules way to much." Dawn stated before slumping into a seat right next to Orion.

"What about Ginny Weasley?" Orion asked.

"I really don't know, I don't know her that well." Dawn answered. "What about you Orion, what about your friends in Slytherin are they going to be shocked by the change?"

"Actually my closest friends know I wasn't supporting Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Some of the students in Slytherin don't support Voldemort. I really hope that when I return it hasn't changed that much.

...

"AAHHHH where's my book!"

"Damn it Pig get back here!"

"No, Fred George don't!"

"BLOODY TRAITORS! SCUM ON MY BOOTS!

"Shut up you old hag!"

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was a place of great distress on September first. Everybody was trying to get in order so that they could make the train on time. Finally after ten minutes of running around with their heads cut off the group was able to finish and stand in the entrance hall completely ready.

"Alright, everybody got everything? Good let us be off then." Mrs. Weasley stated and as one the group left Number twelve.

The group consisted of Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, the Weasley Twins, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black who was free, Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley. The group would meet Mad Eye Moody at Kings Cross Station. After a good ten minute walk the group finally arrived at the busy train station and hurried onto the platform. They were just on time as well, since the train was getting ready to leave.

"Have a good year everybody, be safe and try not to get in to much trouble." Mrs. Weasley cried as the group of students gathered don the train.

"Send us a toilet seat!" Fred shouted. "We want one!" George add causing the teens to laugh.

Casually Sirius and Remus got onto the train, Sirius would be helping Remus with his lessons since the Headmaster thought it best to keep the two marauders together. Of course he conveniently forget to think of their Potion Master. Soon the group of teens settled into their compartment, this year was different because the prefects would be spoken to after the feast. The students would be lead to their dormitories by a Professor so that they would be safer. That also meant that the group could speak longer. Finally they found a compartment and Sirius and Remus left for the Teachers compartment.

"It's going to be so weird this year, I mean Malfoy won't come for his yearly visit." Ron joked although he then thought about his best mate who was still missing even after a year. He was also missing with the Slytherin.

"Yes, but you know what I can't believe they actually changed the uniform." Hermione stated causing Ginny to laugh and Ron to smirk.

"What's wrong with the new uniform Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"It's not that, it's that Hogwarts is known to change their uniforms once and a while I mean the one before the one we had was known as one of the best. Hogwarts A History has a full chapter about all the different uniforms it had. Here look." Hermione stated while taking the book out and showing them the page.

Looking at each other Ron and Ginny started to look through the uniforms. When they arrived at one where the girls had to wear puffy sleeved dresses they laughed but then the one after that one wasn't so bad. It was actually quiet nice, similar to one of the uniforms this year.

"Hey look at that girl, she looks like a Potter." Ron stated while pointing to one of the photos in the book.

Ginny looked at the girl closer. She was a beautiful girl with long black hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. She wore a red uniform showing that she was a Gryffindor. Shockingly enough she looked like she could be a female version of Harry.

"She looks like Harry, just a girl version." Ginny muttered causing Ron to snort.

"Your right, damn Harry has a twin in the past." He joked causing Hermione and Ginny to laugh, sadly that laughter faded when their compartment door opened to reveal a group of Slytherins.

Instantly they were on guard and a tense silence fell on the group. The Slytherin's consisted of Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Goyle, Crab, Blaise Zabini and a few others, all their year mates practically.

"What can we do for you?" Hermione asked.

"To talk." Daphne Greengrass stated, showing that she was the current leader.

"Fine, enter." Ginny agreed and the group did so before Ron closed the door.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ron asked.

"Before Draco disappeared last year we were trying to make a contract so that we could have a deal between our houses, you and Potter practically represent the house of Gryffindor while Draco and Daphne represent us. Draco by being the Prince of Slytherin and Daphne for being the Ice Princess." Blaise began to explain.

"When Draco disappeared we didn't know how to proceed. It took us a full year to get everything in our contract down and we thought you would perhaps want to think about it. We understand our house is not on best terms with Gryffindor especially with many of our members being the children of Death Eaters." Daphne stated yet the three Gryffindors were shocked out of their mind.

"We spoke with our house and they have agreed as well, we don't want to join Voldemort, any of us. Those who do have already left for Durmstrang thinking they will get better educations there. If it is possible, we would like for you to speak with Gryffindor and see if they would agree to a full house meeting to discus the contract we have written. If you want you can read it over and if there is anything you want to argue then bring it to our notion and we will try to see if we could compromise." Blaise stated as he handed a rolled up peace of Parchment over.

Ron accepted it shocked out of his mind, they all were.

"So if I get this correctly Slytherin wants a sort of treaty between our houses?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but before you give your answer we want you all to speak with your house." Daphne stated.

"Yeah but how are we supposed to speak with all our house when one member of it is missing, just like yours." Ron questioned causing the group to sigh.

"If Draco and Pott...Harry, re-appear before Christmas than we will speak with them, if not then we will sigh the contract at that moment." Blaise answered and the three Gryffindors looked at each other before giving a nod.

"We will speak with our house members then." They agreed and the group of Slytherins gave nods before standing.

"We thank you for thinking about our offer, we will leave you three to speak about it." Daphne stated before the Slytherin's all left.

Once they were alone Hermione swiftly took the contract and opened it before reading.

_Slytherin-Gryffindor Peace Contract_

_By a mutual signing of this contract by the Slytherin representatives and the Gryffindor representatives, Slytherin agrees to offer peace to Gryffindor, with the exception being Quidditch and school duels. _

_Slytherin and Gryffindor shall have peace with the only war being taken on the Quidditch field and school duels. _

_Slytherin and Gryffindor shall aid each other in the time of need and shall protect each others members. _

_Slytherin shall not call any muggle borns mudbloods or any other names. _

_Slytherin's shall not view wizards and witches by blood statue. _

_Gryffindor will not name all Slytherin's future Death Eaters with out evidence to prove that fact._

_All the terms of this contract will be fallowed by all current and future members of each house. If this contract is not fallowed then the fallowing consequences will be lead. _

_If more then one member of Slytherin breaks the contract then Slytherin will concede a thousand House points to Gryffindor._

_If more then one member of Gryffindor breaks the contract then Gryffindor will concede a thousand House points to Slytherin. _

_If contract is broken by a single person then that member will spend a month with the opposite house so that he or she may see what it is like the be a member of Slytherin-Gryffindor. _

_If the contract is broken by the entire house of Slytherin-Gryffindor, then contract will be revoked and members of the house will have to deal in making another contract or going without. _

_We the representatives of Slytherin here by stand by this contract and sigh: _

_We the representatives of Gryffindor here by stand by this contract and sigh:_

"Holly shit." Ron whispered shocked out of his mind that Slytherin would actually offer a treaty.

"Ron, imagine, this can help Hogwarts stand together like the Sorting hat keeps saying." Hermione whispered.

"We have to speak with the house tonight." Ginny stated and Hermione gave a nod.

"Then spread the word to all Gryffindors at Dinner, house meeting after dinner tonight, all members must be present no exceptions." Ron stated.


	23. Chapter 23

.

..

...

...

...

Sorting, song's and talks

Chapter 23

...

...

...

..

.

When the train arrived at Hogwarts the students all piled out. Hermione made sure to keep the contract on her so that they wouldn't lose it. If the Slytherins were the ones to come up with this then it would be much better for Hogwarts. On top of that it had nothing wrong with the contract now they just needed to speak with their house mates. The carriage was quiet as they were brought up, none wished to speak as they thought about the idea of actually being civil with the Slytherins. Finally they arrived and walked to their table before sitting down.

After a few moments the first years were lead in and the moment the Sorting hat was brought out and placed on the stool it started it's song.

Years ago I took the chance to give worn for those of that time.

They listened not and did as wanted,

those who did listen were few and far in-between.

A group was lead by a female head

she who wished to change many of things

yet could not for fear of change

gone from time to time

a figure will return and the tide will once more change

Steps have been taken to unite the houses

listen and look, observe and sense

things are changing and tides are rolling in.

Return of the cunning and smart shall burn walls

Return of the courageous and loyal shall form alliances.

Let it be noted that changes have occurred and their return shall be one of need.

Two souls lost of time will return to their home far from home.

Gifted with a chance to set things right,

they will lead.

With that the hat fell silent and the students started to clap while the Headmaster looked to his Deputy before giving a nod. With that the sorting started. Thankfully there were more students then the other years, perhaps because at that time there had not been a Dark Lord to threaten families. When the sorting came to an end the Headmaster rose to his feat.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now I am sure many of you are hungry and so my welcoming feast will be done later but I do have one thing to speak of you about. As most of you know last year two of your fellow classmates disappeared. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Sadly nothing has been found as to their whereabouts but we are still searching. On another sad note the Ministry of Magic has declared that if both children do not return before christmas then they shall be considered dead. To represent those two boys, we the staff have agreed to do this." The Headmaster declared before clapping his hands.

Suddenly everything in the hall turned from the normal colors to the colors of Gryffindor and Slytherin. With that the Headmaster stood and the food appeared. All night students spoke, some whispered about the possibilities of why both Gryffindor and Slytherin students had yet to return. The most popular thought was that they were dead. With the pureblood families they were not at all happy that the Ministry was willing to declare two heirs of two Noble and Ancient houses dead without justification. It had done this before, trying to get the money of the vaults along with everything else in them. They just hoped that the two Heirs would return before Christmas or that one of them had a will. At least then the Ministry would have to abide by it. During the feast the message was passed down to all the students of Gryffindor that there would be an important house gathering the moment the Prefects returned. Finally with the end of the feast and the speak one Professor stood for each house and lead them out of the hall and to their common rooms leaving the prefects with the rest of them.

"As you all know, with the return of Voldemort Hogwarts must be an high alert and that is why you will be told to do your rounds with great care and alertness. Hogwarts is a strong hold and the moment danger arrives the Professors will be told. I ask that the moment the alarm sounds if you are out doing your round to hurry into a classroom. Every door that has a student behind it will seal shut and nothing will be able to open it or go through it. Now this will be announced to the rest of the school in the morning. If an attack is to take place during the day then I ask that you try and get anybody you see into a classroom, a broom closet or some other place with a door. It is imperative that the students of Hogwarts be kept safe and that responsibility falls on both your shoulders and our own." The Headmaster stated and the Prefects all gave nods.

"Now for Prefect teams. I ask that year mates go with year mates and make sure you are able to defend one another against attack that is why during classes you will be paired up no matter what. This is to make sure you are able to work together perfectly. Now that won't be hard for some of you but for others it will be I just hope that you will be able to work your differences out and find a subject that connects you both." Professor McGonagall stated.

After that a schedule was organized and some new things were told before they were sent to either their common rooms and their rounds. Thankfully none of the Gryffindors Prefects had patrol and so their hurried to the common room were everybody was waiting.

"So why did you call this meeting?" Came a shout.

"Well why don't we all settle down and we can tell you." Ron shouted back and with that everybody sat down while, Ron, Hermione and Ginny staid standing.

"Gryffindors today we were approached by a group of Slytherins who wished an alliance. An Alliance that I have read and will reed to you in a few moments. What I ask of you is this, stay calm and listen to the words written on this parchment. Also remember that the Slytherins themselves have approached us willing to form on alliance. We would be starting what the hat wanted." Hermione stated and at her words the entire common room was silent, silent out of shock.

"You mean Slytherin's actually approached you and told you they wanted an alliance between our two houses?" Dean asked confused.

"Yes, they only have one condition. Our 'leaders' as they call it sigh it. That means Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass and another Gryffindor of Harry's choice. The thing is if Harry and Malfoy don't show up before Christmas then another group will sign the treaty." Ginny continued when Hermione finished.

"But will Harry agree to the treaty?" Somebody asked.

"I'm sure after he reads it that he will agree and if you are wondering about Malfoy you don't need to he is the one that started everything." Hermione answered.

After that Hermione took the treaty and read it to the other Gryffindors. From there they discussed the treaty and when they finally agreed an everything hurried up to bed.

...

The morning sun shined into the room and Dawn Potter groaned softly. After a few moments she pushed herself up and gave a yawn before getting up and looking around. Shaking her head slightly she stood from her bed and made her way to her on-suit bathroom. After taking a shower she got dressed in her uniform before grabbing her books, wand and a few other trinkets and leaving her dorm. Walking out she was met by Diana who swiftly jumped into her arms causing her to laugh.

"I missed you at the opening feast last night, but it must be really exciting to be an apprentice." Diana exclaimed causing Dawn to smile.

"I missed you guys as well. After all I had to sit up with all the teachers last night and I had to stay at the staff meeting, truthfully boring." She said making her friends laugh softly. "You guys go I'll wait for Harold."

"He'll be down in a few, I made sure to go and wake them." Damien said earning him a smile from Dawn.

"Thanks Damien."

With a nod the three left the common room and five minutes later the first year boys arrived along with the first year girls. The moment they say her some of them waived earning them smiles.

"Come on, any of you remember the way to the Great Hall?" She asked yet they all answered in the negative causing her to smile.

"That's why I'm here. Let's go." She said before leading them out of the common room and through the halls of Hogwarts until they arrived at the Great Hall. "You lot remember that." She ordered before going to sit with her friends and Orion who had joined them.

"Lead your new first years here?" He asked and she gave a nod.

"Thought it would be a good idea." She answered causing him to smile.

"Such a loyal Gryffindor." He joked causing her to smirk.

"But of course." She agreed before flashing him a smile.

With that conversation flowed to their summers and as they ate their schedules were given to them. Swiftly looking down they Dawn found out that she had Assisting meaning she would be assisting Professor Crystal with her class. It also seemed that it would be a six year class meaning her friends would be there. Looking at her friends they gave each other smiles before continuing to eat. Ten minutes before class would start they left for class. The moment they arrived they were welcomed by Professor Crystal who welcomed them with kind smiles.

"Are you ready to help with your first class Dawn?" Professor Crystal asked and Dawn gave a nod.

"Of course Professor." She answered while walking over to the front and putting her bag beside the desk so that it was out of the way.

"Good today is going to be an easy day so no need to worry." The Professor said and then noticed how Dawn was looking at the desk and smiled then shook her head. "All have their own way of teaching if sitting on the desk will help then do so."

With a grin Dawn swiftly jumped up on the desk and crossed her legs. Diana, Damien, Demeter and Orion all grinned at their friends Orion knew that Dawn had for a long time wanted to do that. Soon the rest of the class started to walk in but the moment they spotted Dawn on the table they froze. Thankfully the students behind them were able to get them into movement until it repeated and such. When everybody was finally seated Dawn looked and found that the class consisted of three Hufflepuffs, two Slytherins, Five Ravenclaws and six Gryffindors. It wasn't an overly big class but it was a nice size.

"Welcome to your first Charms class. Last year you went through your first test of Wizarding achievements, even with the threat of war on your heads you were able to do remarkably. This year is your first year of NEWT's level Charms. To help me teach you, Dawn Potter, she has already taken her NEWT's for Charms and is my apprentice. You will call her Madam Potter or if allowed Dawn." Professor Crystal stated and then looked to Dawn to see if she had anything to say.

"You can all call me Dawn." She said with a smile and causing Professor Crystal to shake her head slightly.

"Now today is going to be a rather simple day considering it's your first day back. I am going to ask you all to perfect a series of spells if I or Dawn do not agree that it's to level then you will work on it until it is." Professor Crystal stated and the students all gave nods. "Then let us begin, first spell the Patronus." She ordered and with that they all did the spell. Sadly only nine of the sixteen students were able to get a good enough Patronus causing Professor Crystal to sigh. "Well we will work on this right now, It's an important part of your safety and you'll need it. Dawn go and help them while I work with the rest."

"Yes ma'am." She chirped before jumped off the table and walked over to the group of students. "Don't worry you guys, not being able to perfect the Patronus is normal for even full grown wizard. Now I suspect that the trouble you are having is the memory because you're all saying it right. No need to worry though I'll work with you in finding your perfect memory."

And so with that said she started to help her fellow students while Professor Crystal went a head with the others. By the end of class everybody could perform the Patronus perfectly and Dawn had continued with other spells so that they wouldn't get mixed up. Of course it had gone very well and now she was making her way to Potions, this year she didn't have Orion with her because he had taken his NEWT's. That left her with either no partner or somebody she didn't know.

Walking into the class she took a deep breath and looked around. She wanted to wince when she noticed that the class didn't have that many students. She would be the fifth student if she were the last. Taking her normal seat she sat down and took out her books before waiting for Professor Slughorn.

"Ah students! Welcome to your first class of NEWT's level Potions!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed and Dawn took a deep breath. "I see that we are only five, that means no teams and perhaps we can help each other. For today it is simple, we shall begin with a simple contest. Who ever can make a potion perfectly and shock me will receive this and just to make it interesting you won't find out what this is until somebody wins. You have all period off with you!" He declared and with a gulp Dawn looked at her potion book and searched for something interesting.

After a bit she found something that did indeed interest her. It was the animagus Transformation potion level 1. The potion would help you fall into a meditative sleep so that you could search for your animal. Reading it slightly she smirked when she found out that it only took fifty minutes to take. Swiftly gathering the ingredients she got to work on her potion. Haft way into the potion, it was all going well. It was the correct color, it was the correct thickness and it smelled just like it was meant to.

"Ah and what are you making miss Potter?" Professor Slughorn asked but then noticed the page her book was at. "Level 1, interesting choice and you are doing very well. Continue as you Miss Potter." He said before walking away.

Grinning to herself Dawn continued her work and when she finished she was extremely pleased with herself. Pulling her potion from the fire. She started to put it into tubes and then cork them. She made sure to keep one for her teacher but packed the rest. Five minutes before the bell would ring the Professor took all their vials and inspected them.

"I congratulate you all on making very good potions but as I look I find that one person has improved drastically. Miss Potter congratulations on making a perfect Animagus Transformation level 1 potion. For that you have earned yourself a vial of Night sight Potion. This potion as you might have guest, can help you see better at night." Professor Slughorn stated before handing over the simple potion.

"Thank you sir." She murmured before grabbing her things and leaving the room with everybody else.

It was lunch time and so she could quickly bring everything in her bag to her room and get her second bag. Hurriedly she made her way to Gryffindor Common room using all the secret passageways that would put a cut in her time and when she arrived put everything in her room and took her second book bag and left for the Great Hall. Arriving she sat down with her friends.

"How was potions?" Orion asked worried.

"It went really well, we are only five and that means no partners. Anyway we had a contest and we had to make a potion to wine another one. Anyway I attempted to make the Animagus Transformation Potion Level 1 and I succeeded. I one the potion and I was able to keep my own potion. I think I had a great class what about you guys?" She asked while putting some food on her plat.

"It went very well actually, runes was fun." Diana answered and she found that the others also had okay classes. When lunch finished Dawn made her way to the Charms class since she was going to help again for the rest of the day. Arriving she gave her Professor a smile which she returned and settled into her position on the desk.

"We have third years this time and we will be having fourth years next period." Professor Crystal informed her making her smile.

After a few minutes the class was filled and Dawn realized that it was a Slytherin/Gryffindor class. Looking around she spotted a few people that, shockingly, resembled the people in her future or was it the people in her time resembled this people? Anyway it seemed like this was a few of the grandparents of the her generations. While Professor Crystal went through role call Dawn made sure to try and remember all the names. For some it wasn't hard. She had just met Rossi Wood, Oliver Wood's grandfather it seemed, not only that but there was Abraxas Malfoy. This was probably Orion's grandfather, she would have to asked considering she knew almost nothing of Orion's family.

"Alright, now that I know everybody is here, we can start. First off helping me teach you lot is Dawn Potter you are to address her as Madam Potter or Dawn if she lets you only. You will give her the same respect you give me or any other teacher for that mater. Now let us begin. We are going to make sure you have perfected your spells up to date and those spells you need work on will be worked on by either myself or my apprentice." Professor Crystal stated and just like the other classes she called out spells and got the students who couldn't do it properly to see Dawn who helped them. It continued like that until homework was assigned and the class left. "What did you think of those students?"

"They were pretty good at charms but you could tell those who think that Charms isn't a hard subject and that think they don't need to practice. I suppose they just think it can't be used in a duel and so don't bother using them." Dawn answered after a bit of thinking.

"Yes, that is the truth. Mister Malfoy seems like one of those people." Professor Crystal agreed causing Dawn to wince slightly although the woman didn't notice.

When the next class entered it was the same thing and finally once the day done, Professor Crystal let Dawn leave since it was the first day. Swiftly Dawn made her way to her room and dropped everything off. She then found Harold and Augusta speaking to each other.

"Hey you two, how was your first day?" She asked as she seated herself in an armchair before them.

"It was brilliant Dawn! We had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and she's an Animagus! A cat Animagus it's brilliant!" Harold exclaimed causing Dawn to grin.

"Is that so, well I'm glad to hear you had a good day what about you Augusta?" She asked.

"It was really fun, I enjoyed History the most though." She answered truthfully.

"Really?"

"Yes, my older brother said that I should just bring my own History books since it would be more interesting then Binns. I already know all about the Goblin wars and so was able to read ahead and find out about more history. I've always loved history." She answered and Dawn gave her a grin.

"Well I'm glad you liked it, I'm afraid History is perhaps known as one of the most boring with Binn's. I'm sure that if there was a better teacher it could be better but it seems like the ghost doesn't want to die." Dawn stated causing the two first years to grin.

"Dawn! A ghost can't die, they are already dead!" Harold exclaimed and Dawn gave him a wink.

"That's what you think." She joked.

"Oh Dawn! Stop teasing the poor first years!" Diana exclaimed as she sat down in a chair beside her friend.

"But that's no fun!" She wined causing the others to laugh as they sat around them.

For a good haft an hour they spoke about different things until finally they had to leave for Dinner. When they arrived Orion joined them.

"How were your two other classes?" He asked her.

"Went well, I have one Abraxas Malfoy in one of the classes I'm helping." She answered causing Orion to tense slightly.

"Oh and was he polite?" Orion asked.

"Thought Charms weren't important enough." She answered causing him to grin.

"Um, yet Charms can be very deadly." Orion stated while giving her a smirk that she returned.

Late that night Dawn stood in her room, a sketch in her hand. She had worked on it for a long timed now, trying to mace things as perfect as she could. It was hard since she hadn#t bee. that god at drawing in the first place. The drawing was of herself, Orion, Harold, Demeter, Diana, Damien and the elder Potters all gathered together with Professor Crystal, Storm and Dumbledore. Perhaps three of the Professor's she respected the most with Professor McGonagall of course. Still she had yet to finish as many people were not included in the picture as of yet. She was working on Hermione though. Slowly rolling up the parchment she put it back in her trunk just as Orion walked in.

"I suspect you want to talk about my family." He stated causing her to smile.

"Only if you don't mind." She answered and he shook his head.

"I do not mind just I never really spoke about my family. Abraxas Malfoy is my grandfather though." He answered while sitting down beside her.

"I thought so." She whispered. "Did you know him well?"

"No, the old man is as blind as a bat and he's screwed up in the head. He thought that my father spoiled me far to much, which he did but then again I got over it in time. He also thought that the pain curse would be a good way to teach miss behaving children. He never did get that far, my mother wouldn't allow it. He is sort of sick in the mind." Orion answered causing her to wince.

"I'm sorry." She whispered but he shook his head.

"My entire family is crazy." He grunted causing her to grin.

"You're crazy in a good kind a way so its a good crazy for you." She said causing him to grin.

"Why thank you my dear beloved. By the way I wanted to speak to you about something. Do you remember when Grindelwald's war finished?" Orion asked and Dawn thought about it before her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god." She whispered and he gave a nod.

"It end's next year, or supposed to." Orion whispered while looking down at his feet.

"Do you think... do you think we are supposed to fight in the last battle?" She asked and he turned his gaze from his shoes to the ceiling above. For a good few minutes he did not speak.

"Yes, I think we will be fighting in the last battle of this war. To what extent I do not know but I do hope that we don't see so many people die." He answered and she gave a mournful sigh then clenched her feast.

"I do not want Harold to fight in the last battle. I will do anything to prevent it. He is to survive this war." She stated and he gave a nod.

With that silence fell until they decided to do the homework they had. Thankfully it went very well and by the end Dawn was sitting on her sofa, knees pulled up and flute pressed to her lips as she blew and played her music.


	24. Chapter 24

Points about the time line difference:

Dawn and Orion arrive in the past and it's mid school year. / It was the first day of classes when they disappeared.

Dawn redid haft of their fourth year and their entire fifth year while Hermione and Ron did their fifth year only.

.

..

...

...

...

Potions, classes, books

Chapter 24

...

...

...

..

.

Dawn stood in her room looking out the window. Orion stood behind her his arms on her shoulder trying to relax her. It had been a month into the school year and things were going well. Dawn's apprenticeship had been going very fast, it seemed like she was a sponge and sucked up everything taught to her in Charms. She had even started to experiment and form charms of her own.

"Orion you know the potion I made the first day of class?" She asked and he gave a nod. "It could be an advantage to have an Animagus Form. I'm sure we can pull it off."

"Dawn Potter are you asking me to break the law?" Orion teased and she gave a smirk.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"Then count me in. I'm all for it, but may I make a suggestion. Diana, Demeter and Damien." He stated and she turned to him slightly, giving him a calculating look then gave a nod.

"Let's bring them to the Room of Requirements tomorrow night and start the process it will be a good thing to have an escape root if need be." She said and he gave a nod before turning into his arms and wrapping her own arms around his chest. "I love you Orion."

"I love you my Dawn." He answered before kissing her forehead then he grinned. "You want to try the potion right now?"

Dawn thought about then a wicked smirk appeared on her face and she looked up at Orion. "Well i couldn't very well give my friends a potion that didn't work could I?"

"I dear say you couldn't." Orion agreed and with that Dawn went to her trunk took two vials out and handed one to Orion. They settled down on her bed and together they drank their potions.

For a moment nothing happened until suddenly they both slumped back onto the bed, darkness taking over their vision.

Orion:

Looking around he was confused. He didn't know where he was and Dawn wasn't with him. Then he remembered the potion. Shaking his head he looked around and was shocked to find himself in an alley. It was dark outside and so the alley was dark with only the flickering lamp over head eliminating the place. Suddenly something moved and he turned to see a beautiful dog walk into the light of the lamp. The do was a large thing yet had a good built. He instantly recognized it as a Plott hound dog.

"Well I'll be damn." He whispered shocked.

Suddenly everything turned dark once more and then he found himself in another place forest but this time it was much more dense and there wasn't a river beside him. Suddenly something pounced out of no where landing not far from him and he was shocked to see that it was a Black Panther. It's fur was shiny and smooth it's blue eyes shocking yet elegant. Suddenly it's head turned to him and his eyes met its eyes and he couldn't move. For a few seconds there was no sound until the large cat let a mighty roar leave it's mouth.

Dawn:

Looking around her surroundings Dawn noticed that she was in a mountain range. Looking around she suddenly spotted a beautiful cat. It was large, larger then she had ever seen. It had a long and thick fur that was pure white and that had black rosettes on its body with some smaller sports. It's body was stocky, it's ears small and rounded. It's paws were wide while it's tale was long and thick. Suddenly it turned towards her and she spotted it's eyes. They were her eyes, deep emerald green.

Suddenly everything went dark and then cleared around but this time she found herself in a park. it was a rainy day and the trees were dark thanks to it. Suddenly something bounded past her before coming to a stop not far. She was shocked to find herself looking at a beautiful Dalmatian. It had slick fur with a lot of black spots. It's eyes though were also just like hers, shocking emeralds.

Just as she thought it was over everything changed and she found herself in a large forest. The forest was near a mountain and had water not far from it as well. Suddenly her eyes landed on a beautiful beast, a beast she did not recognize. it was definitely a cat but which one she didn't know. It's ears were those of a lynx, it's tail was that of a snow leopard, it's fur was long and pure black and it's body was the size of a siberian tiger. It was as if it was a combination of all those animals put together. Suddenly it looked at her and then a large roar escaped it's mouth causing fear to fill her heart.

End of those:

Waking up Dawn rubbed her head before looking around. She found Orion looking at her in worry and so she gave him a gentle smile that made him relax.

"It worked." She whispered and he gave a chuckle.

"It did indeed, I'm a Plott Hound dog and a black Panther." He told her causing her eyes to widen.

"Two forms?" She whispered.

"Yeah, it's not very common if you aren't a powerful wizard but it has been done once before." He answered and she gave a nod before pushing herself up.

"I'm a Dalmatian, a Snow Leopard and something I don't recognize. It was... It was a mixture of other wild cats." She whispered causing him to frown.

"A mixture, wait like a chimera?" Orion asked and she gave a nod.

"Yes just it was only cats." She answered.

"Well I suppose the only way to do that would be to look it up or ask questions without being to obvious. Perhaps the room of requirements knows more about what you saw." Orion murmured and Dawn gave a nod.

"Well, seems like we have some work to do. Multiple forms each, we need to work fast." She said and he gave a grin of agreement.

The next day arrived fast and at breakfast Dawn and Orion asked their friends to see them on the seventh floor after diner. They agreed and once finished left for their classes. All day Dawn thought about her third form. She had never heard of such a thing and it worried her. Was this going to be something that would make her even more different then the rest of the people of her time? Finally diner time came and after eating for a few minutes they left for the seventh floor.

Arriving Dawn paced back and forth three times while thinking, I need a room with information about our animagus forms and a place to practice the transformation. Three times she did so and finally the door appeared. As a group they walked in and found a set of comfy chairs to sit in.

"So what did you guys want to speak to us about?" Demeter asked.

"Have you ever thought about doing something... risky yet exiting at the same time?" Dawn asked.

"Of course we have." Damien answered.

"What about something that's highly illegal?" Orion asked.

"Guys my family is the Black family, illegal is practically the families' second mato." Diana stated causing the group to laugh softly.

"Yes but this would be dangerous, illegal but fun." Dawn stated and the three others just listened on. "We want to become animagis."

"We are so in!" They exclaimed causing her to grin.

"Well then, here you go. It's the first level of the transformation. This will show you what your animagus form is. Me and Orion have already done so." Dawn informed them while handing the potion over.

Swiftly the three of them took it. After a few minutes everything turned dark for the three and Dawn and Orion were left alone. Looking at each other they decided to get started on their own forms. Orion went to find a book on Black panthers while Dawn asked the room if there were any books that spoke of a chimera cat form with black panther, Lynx, tiger and snow leopard mixed together. After a few minutes a book appeared on her lap and she started to read.

To whom ever finds this book and reads it,

My name is Camisus and I am an illegal Animagus. I hope that when you find this it is still here in the come and go room at Hogwarts. If so you have my permission to take it out as you please. Now the reason for this book and the fact that I'm an illegal animagus is simple. I have a magical form, I am a Chimera. You see it is not very common for a wizard or witch to get a magical form as an animagus but a Chimera has never truly been seen as one. My entire mind was filled with disbelief when I found out that I was one myself. My form consists of a lion, a lynx, and panther. Perhaps you have a different form, most probably, and so I will help you get that form complete by informing you of everything I have done for my own form.

To begin I will explain my own form so that it might be more clear as to how you may research your own form.

My form has the body of a lynx, the mane of a lion and the color of a panther. To research my form I began with my body because it is the most important part.

She continued to read even when Orion returned with a book. He gave her a look but then shook his head and sat down beside her. After a few minutes of reading Diana finally woke up and they looked at her.

"I'm... I'm a bunny." She said causing the duo to grin. "I'm a white bunny!" She exclaimed causing Dawn to giggle softly.

"Congrats Dia, now go and get a book on your form and start reading!" Dawn ordered and with a brilliant smile Diana did as told and bounced away.

Looking at each other they were about to continue reading when suddenly both Demeter and Damien woke up with starts. They looked at each other before looking at them.

"I'm a Grizzly." Damien announced with pride.

"I'm a wolf." Demeter continued before they swiftly made there way to get books on their own forms.

"Well seems like we have useful forms, the lot of us." Orion murmured and Dawn agreed before continuing to read her book. The others soon returned and fallowed their lead.

For a good two hours they slept but then they had to leave, Artemis put the journal into her book bag and then left. They swiftly went to their common rooms. Dawn bid them a good night and went into her dorm were she was soon met by Orion. They settled down on her sofa and decided to do their homework, since it would be best.

"You know its a good thing we are able to do this." Dawn stated as she took out her Transfiguration work from Dumbledore.

"Yes it is. I wonder what the McGonagall of our time will say when she finds out that five of her students worked to become illegal animagis?" Orion chuckled causing Dawn to smirk.

"Dumbledore will freak for me." She stated.

"Oh I can see it now. Grandfather expression on face. Dawn, why did you not inform me that you would be performing the animagus transformation?" Orion stated causing Dawn to smirk.

"Don't forget his twinkling eyes." She giggled causing him to chuckle.

...

Ron groaned as he dragged his feet to his bed. Today had been a horrible day and yet it was only the first Friday of the year. Going he slumped onto his bed but that only gave him a view of the empty bed beside his own. Harry should have been there. Joking with him, complaining with him. Merlin he missed his first best friend. He wondered if he was okay? Safe? He knew V... Vold... Voldemort didn't have him but still it didn't truly mean anything. Not only that but if Harry didn't return before Christmas the vaults he owned would be given to the Ministry. That wasn't fair on its own right but still he didn't want it to happen to his best mate.

Suddenly there was a knock as the door and he turned his head before grunting. The door was opened to reveal Hermione who walked in and closed the door.

"Bad day?" She asked and he gave a nod.

Sadly they didn't have that many classes together, Transfiguration, Charms and Defense Against the Dark arts. Apart from that completely different. He had potions but it wasn't in her class. The Headmaster had contacted an old friend of his, Professor Slughorn, to teach a class that consisted of students with an A or E grade level. Hermione had received an O in potions and so she would be placed with Snapes class. He had Care of Magical Creatures she had dropped it to take Runes.

"Well at least its weekend time. We should do our homework that way we have more time to ourselves, more time to do practical work and stuff as well." Hermione said as she sat on Harry's bed.

A sad look crossed onto her face as she picked up a sweater. Harry's trunk had remained there even during the summer. It seemed like the Headmaster didn't wish to believe that his student wouldn't be returning. Apparently it had been done with Malfoy's as well.

"Sirius and Professor Lupins seen just as depressed as we are about him not showing up as of yet." Hermione murmured.

"Sirius is outraged that the Ministry wants to take the Potter families vaults away." Ron muttered causing Hermione to scowl.

"It's on outrage and I'm sure the Goblins will find a way to stop it from happening. They shouldn't try to steal for other vaults." Hermione muttered and Ron smirked.

"Goblins don't like it when people steal from them or their clients. Not only that but I heard that the Goblins are extremely protective of Harry's vaults. Apparently the Potters have always been nice to the goblins and they never seem to forget things like that." Ron muttered as he pushed himself up and sat down.

"Um, it's not curfew yet, do you want to go see Professor Lupin and Sirius?" Hermione asked and Ron gave a nod, he suddenly found that his legs didn't hurt that much.

Swiftly they left the dormitory and then the Common Room. They then made their way to the Defense Class room. They had been told to visit when ever then wanted or if they had things troubling them. Finally they arrived and gave a knock. After a few moments the door was opened by a smiling Remus. That made them blink in confusion but they were swiftly ushered in.

"Sirius is happy and it's contagious I'm afraid." He stated as if it explained things yet it only made things even more confusing.

"What is he happy about?" Ron asked.

"Sirius found an old law that will save us from having to fight the Ministry about taking Harry's vaults and possessions." He answered causing them to smile brightly.

"That's brilliant what is it?" Hermione asked, her eyes bright.

"Sirius, is Harry's godfather that holds a lot of sway now that he is free. He can call temporary ownership of the vaults if the goblins don't find another way. We are currently in communications with them though and we have told them of the law. They have agreed that if it should come to that point that they would have no choice but to do that but they were still searching for something else. It seems like the Head of the Potter accounts was whispering about a will or something." Remus answered causing the duo to frown, even though they were happy a will was never a happy affair.

Walking up the stairs they arrived in the round office and found Sirius smiling and sitting in a chair. The moment he spotted them he bounced out of his chair and shook their hands.

"Remus told you didn't he?" he asked and they both gave nods while giving Sirius a smile. They had not seen the man act like this in ages. "It's the least I can do for Harry. He believed me, he... he is my family. I won't let anything happen to the things he owns or will own in the future."

"It's great Sirius and we know that everything will turn out." Hermione said and Ron gave a nod.

"Yes we feel it. I don't know how but it will be." Ron stated and the two adults grinned.

"We feel it as well." Remus stated.

In the Headmasters office, the Headmaster sat with his old friend, Horace. They were currently reminiscing about the two students that had disappeared during the first war.

"That Orion was one brilliant boy in Potions. I should have taken him on as an apprentice like Crystal did for Dawn Potter." Horace muttered as he took a sip of his brandy.

"Um, he was indeed very talented in Potions. I'm sure he could take Severus for a run for his money." The Headmaster agreed causing Horace to chuckle.

"Indeed, he could have. But then Dawn Potter could have taken Lily Evans on for her Charms work. Did you see the spells she performed during that battle. I never heard them before and they were brilliant." Horace stated.

"Yes but Dawn could have also put James Potter in for his own money in transfiguration. She had a talent that girl, talent for magic." The Headmaster agreed then a sigh left his lips. "I have always wondered where they would have went if they had survived the last battle."

"You and I both Albus but now is what is important. Like you say, it would not do well to dwell on the past when the present and future have such potential." Horace stated and the old Headmaster smiled softly.

"Indeed old friend, how our are classes going?"

"They are going very well, I do not know why Severus would not accept this people. That man has to much pride in himself." Horace stated causing the Headmaster to chuckle.

"Indeed Severus is a very prideful man, but I suspect that is what makes me him such a brilliant Potion Master." Albus stated.

"Indeed."

...

Dawn let a yawn leave her lips. It was Monday morning and she was still trying to wake up. During the entire weekend they had studied their animals. They would be studying them for quite a bit more time but still they were getting closer to actually trying the transformation. Arriving at the Gargoyle she murmured the password then walked up to the office. Knocking softly she waited but got no answer. Frowning she opened the office door only to see that the Headmaster was not there. Walking in she closed the door behind he and then walked over to their customary seat were she placed her books and sat down. With a thrill Fawkes flew to her shoulder and she gave him a smile.

"How are you doing Fawkes? Is the Headmaster treating you well?" She asked.

"Of course I am." Came the Headmaster voice that caused her to laugh softly.

"Headmaster I have a question and it's not really about Transfiguration." Dawn murmured causing the Headmaster to smile as he sat down.

"Any questions asked are welcomed my dear." He stated and she gave him a smile.

"How did the magical war against Grindelwald start?" She asked not noticing how the Headmaster seemed to pale slightly.

For a moment there was silent and Dawn looked at the Headmaster. She noticed that he looked much paler then before and realized that she had indeed said something wrong.

"I'm sorry Professor, I did not mean to upset you we could just start with the lesson and ignore my question." Dawn said trying to make the Headmaster forget her question.

"No, no my dear I suppose you have the right to know. You have come to be like a... like a granddaughter to me." he said causing her eyes to grow wide. "But like all Grandparents they don't want their grandchildren to think any less of them."

"I could never think that, I remember you once told me that everybody makes mistakes and that everybody has choices to make it life. It is up to us to decided to do wait is easy or wait is right." She said and he gave her a smile.

"Indeed my dear, and for many years I have chosen to do what is easy but tonight I will do what is right. I will tell the truth as to how the magical war started." He stated.

"You don't have to Headmaster."

"I know but like you said, we have a choice, between what is right and what is easy." He murmured before looking at Fawkes. "but I think it would be best if you saw what happened."

With that the Headmaster stood and took his pensive before bringing it over. Gently he placed the tip of his wand against his temple and pulled strings of silvery liquid out. After a few more he motioned for her to go in and with a deep breath she did so. For thirty minutes she watched the memories go by and when she left the pensive she sat on the sofa a shocked look on her face. There was no noise yet she didn't even pull her eyes from the pensive.

"I'm sorry." She whispered causing the Headmaster to look at her in shock. "I'm sorry for bringing the subject up, I didn't mean to bring those memories to the front."

"It is not your fault my dear, I think of that moment everyday." He murmured causing her to look at him and he was shocked to see tears building. "There is no need to cry child." He murmured while going to her side and placing a hand on her shoulders.

Dawn shook her head before wiping at her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"There is no need to apologies I should be the one doing so. I am one of the reasons this war started." he murmured.

"No, you were but a teenager Headmaster. People make mistakes and you made a mistake, you are trying to fix that mistake as well." She stated her voice hard as she berated the Headmaster.

"Thank you my dear, now why don't we begin with your lesson."

And so with a haft an hour left the Headmaster started to teach his student. By the end of class things had gone well and before she left for her next class Dawn gave the Headmaster a hug. He seemed shocked for a few moments until he hugged her back a gentle smile forming on his face.

After a few moment they let go and with a waive Dawn left the office leaving the Headmaster alone. Suddenly Fawkes flew to his shoulder and let a thrill leave its beak causing the Headmaster to relax.

"It was a good idea." he murmured to himself as he brought his hand up to pet his familiars head. "It was time to tell somebody."

Slowly he turned his back to the door and walked to his desk just as the door slowly closed behind him.


	25. Chapter 25

.

..

...

...

...

Storm, preparations and letters.

Chapter 25

...

...

...

..

.

Time had passed at a fast rate for the students and Dawn found herself deep in her apprenticeship, so deep in fact that she did not notice that Professor Crystal and Professor Dumbledore were shocked by her speed and her talent. The students were enjoying how she taught them and how she made the classes, she taught personally, more interesting then they thought. Like Professor Crystal had foreseen she found herself teaching the First years and Seconds years and helping teach the other years if she wasn't in her own classes.

Currently she was correcting a set of first year papers in her room while Orion watched her with a smile.

"Dawn have you ever thought of being a Professor?" Orion asked and Dawn looked up at him with a frown.

"NO actually I never thought that I would enjoy teaching students as much as I have. I mean I was told I would make a brilliant Auror, but the person who told me was an Death Eater and crazy." She answered causing Orion to frown.

"You'd be a great Professor. I've heard what everybody has said about your teaching skills. The first and second years are raving about how you are a brilliant teacher and how much fun you are. You're teaching skills remind me of Lupins." Orion stated causing Dawn to blush.

"Thanks, they are just easy to teach that's all." She said before returning to her correcting. When she finished she put the parchment in a folder and then into her desk, that had been brought here by the House Elves.

After that she went to her trunk pulled her sketch out and some pencils then started to sketch for a few hours. She had finished her homework not long ago and so it was easy enough to relax.

"What are you drawing?" Orion asked yet she shot him a smirk.

"You'll find out when it's done." She stated causing Orion to pout yet he decided to go with her since he didn't want to anger her. Dawn was horribly terrifying when she was angry.

"Can you give me a clue?" He asked.

"It has to do with all my friends." She answered before continuing.

Suddenly the clock in her room rang and they all looked at the clock to see that it was midnight. Laughing together they put their things away. Before leaving for his room Orion gave her a kiss causing her to smile.

"Night." She whispered.

"Night love." He whispered before leaving for his own room and leaving her alone.

Going over to her window she noticed that it was raining. Suddenly lightning flashed over the sky and only seconds later thunder hit. The noise caused her to jump slightly and with a groan she went over to her bed and fell onto it. She hoped the Storm didn't last to long. It wouldn't be a good thing at all if it did, fighting in mud and rain was horrible. Turning around she closed her eyes and let the sound of the rain dull her into a sleep.

…

"Tonight we called an Order meeting because we have decided that members should be prepared for everything. Robes will be made for the fighters of the group as it will be needed. Who here already has robes?" Dawn asked to the gathering.

It was late and the students were all in bed, the weekend was just starting yet things were already in motion and they were preparing as both Dawn and Orion knew the war would be ending this year. More then a few hands rose into the air and they were pleased it meant that only about five plus them would need to get robes.

"Those without robes please come this way the rest of you speak amongst yourselves for now." Dawn stated before moving with the others until they were together with a seamstress who would be making their battle robes.

After taking their measurements they returned to the meeting at hand. There was not much to report, Grindelwald was getting more men at his side but with the appearance of the Order he was getting less luck. Of course the public was starting to get edgy with how long the war had been going on for. Some people wanted it to end as fast as possible but war never seemed to work that way. When they finished they sent the people home and Dawn rubbed her forehead.

"Come on Dawn let's go to bed, it's late." Orion whispered and with a gentle smile she let him pull her up and with that they left the Great Hall. They had to separate for a bit of course but once they both arrived in their rooms they swiftly met in Dawn' after all it was their normal meeting spot. Once they were changed they settled down and relaxed.

"Do you know what happened at the end of the Grindelwald war?" Orion asked and Dawn shook her head.

"I don't even know how Dumbledore went to fight the man, we don't learn this stuff in History and it's a shame." Dawn sighed.

"The public called for Dumbledore to enter the battles and he did. Dumbledore fought against Grindelwald in what was to become one of the most epic battles in History. He didn't kill the man but in-prisoned him into his own prison. From that moment on Grindelwald has been locked up and Dumbledore declared the leader of the light. Of course thats when offers of making him Minister of Magic came to start and each time he refused." Orion stated causing Dawn to sigh.

"He refuses because he knows that he will be corrupted by power, Dumbledore says that power corrupts; absolute power corrupts absolutely and I agree with him. Of course the quotation arose by John Emerich Edward Dalberg Acton, first Varon Acton (1834-19002). He was a historian and a moralist that was normally known as Lord Acton. He expressed his opinion in a letter to a Bishop I think. He said, 'power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Great men are almost always bad men.' There is also another by the name of William Pitt. He was British Minister in 1766. He said 'Unlimited power is apt to corrupt the minds of those who possess it'." Dawn stated.

"So the Headmaster thinks he will be corrupted by the power that would be given to him by taking the position of Minister of Magic?" Orion asked and Dawn gave a nod.

"He probably doesn't want to test his limits and plus he is happy here at Hogwarts." Dawn stated causing Orion to chuckle.

"Only an insane old man would be happy to be Headmaster of a school filled with students and children that want nothing to but talk about Quidditch, play games and do magic." Orion stated and Dawn laughed.

"Yes but who ever said our Headmaster was sane." Dawn stated.

"Very true my love, very true." He agreed.

"So what did the semesters say when you showed her your idea for a battle robe?" Orion asked.

"Said it was a possible idea and that he would work on it." She answered and he gave a nod.

Suddenly the door to her room opened and Harold ran in making both teens jump a foot in the air.

"Dawn! Dawn I need your help!" Harold exclaimed and Dawn gave a sigh as he climbed onto the sofa with a book.

"What do you need my help with Harold?" She asked confused.

"Well you see I can't seem to get this spell just right and I was wondering if you could perhaps help me find out what I'm doing wrong?" He asked and she gave a soft chuckle.

"Alright what is the spell?" She asked.

"Wingardium Leviosa, Augusta got it on her first try and everything but I can't seem to get it." He said then gave her a pout.

"All you need is a troll to practice on." Dawn joked causing Orion to snort and Harold to frown in confusion.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"It's nothing kiddo, nothing." She said yet Orion shook his head, the smile never leaving his lips.

The Gryffindor First years were a class she didn't teach since she had a class during their Charms class. She hadn't known that Harold had had trouble with the spell, but the moment he mentioned it it caused her to think back to when she had been a first year herself. That spell had practically causing her friendship with Hermione. It had even saved them from that stupid troll the turban wearing Professor with a dark lord behind his head decided to let in. Merlin that had been a nightmare yet she was grateful. Hermione had become one of her most trusted friends, a friend that stuck by her no matter wait and always stayed loyal. Not only that but back then she had helped her with her Homework. She missed Hermione terribly and wondered daily what her friends back in the future were doing at that moment in time. She was worried because Voldemort was back and all her friends were targets because they were associated with her. Each morning or night she would spend about ten minutes wondering about her own time. She didn't know if Orion did it because she never asked.

Ten minutes later Harold was able to levitated the book and with a grateful thank you he left the room leaving them alone. They didn't speak for a few moments until finally Dawn turned to Orion.

"What will you do when we get back, what house will you go to. After all your a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw." Dawn asked and Orion looked thoughtful for a moment. He looked up at the ceiling before a smile formed on his lips.

"Truthfully during my time here I have not really done anything for Ravenclaw, they don't truly see me as one of their own and I don't get along with any of them. I think it would be the same when we returned to our time and I chose Ravenclaw. I just don't really belong, sure I have the brains for it, so do you but I just don't belong to Ravenclaw. I belong to Slytherin and I will be returning to the Silver and Green." He answered causing her to smile.

"Um it's going to be something, wonder what the houses will think when they find out." Dawn chuckled causing Orion to sincere.

"Um Gryffindor and Slytherin will freak probably." He answered and she gave a nod of agreement.

"Wonder what Tom will say when he recognize me."

"I know what I'm going to do to him, kick him in the shins. How dare he even think of kissing you or trying to get you to go out with him. Sick sun of a bitch doesn't deserve you at all." Orion growled causing Dawn to smile at his protectiveness.

"Um I think I'll taunt him. I was always good at that." She said thoughtfully. "Perhaps he will be to shocked to move and I can kill him easily enough."

"You're dreaming Dawn." Orion said causing her to smirk.

"No just wishful thinking thats all." She said causing him to shake his head.

The next day Dawn woke up and found that they had fallen asleep on her sofa. She didn't move, she didn't want to move. Orion was so worm and she was so comfortable. She was thankful it was Sunday even though she had to do some more correcting she was almost done and that was the best part of things. Finally ten minutes she woke up and looked down at the slumbering Orion. Gently brushing a strand of long blond hair out of his face she got up and left for her bathroom. Arriving she took a long bath before looking at herself in the mirror. During her years as a girl she had changed. Her hair was long, going down to her waist, her body had developed a little more and now she looked much more elegant than when she had first arrived as a girl. It was sometimes hard to believe that this was what she looked like as a girl, as a boy she hadn't been anything special, well with the exception of the damned Lightning bolt scare, but she still had that it was just less noticeable. Shaking her head she decided to get dressed before hurriedly getting her books and then sitting at her desk. She would do some correcting then she would do some of her transformation she had researched her Dalmatian completely and was ready to start her transformation. She knew the steps and although she was fast tracking it she knew she would be able to handle things. She just hoped Dumbledore didn't find out anytime soon or she was be screwed.

Ways to unlock a door or object using Charms

by

Stephanie Bell

The first spell one learns to unlock books and doors is the Alohomora Charm. The word Alohomora comes from the West African Sidiki dialect that is used in geomancy and literally means Friendly to thieves. The Alohomora Charm is actually known as the Unlocking Charm. This charm can open mechanical locks. It is also able to open doors locked by the spell known as Colloportus. Some spells can make locks impervious to the Alohomora charm. Alohomora is one of the basic and much more silent ways to open a door but when in emergencies or situations that call for it, one can use the Bombarda charm. This charm causes a small explosion, their is a stronger version called Bombarda Maxima...

Reading that first part of the essay Dawn thought back to her first and third year at Hogwarts. Hermione had used both of those spells to open doors, one being a spell to free her godfather and the other to get them away from Filch and strait into Fluffy's den. She wondered what happened to that dog, she out to ask Hagrid. Shaking her head she continued to read the essay and correcting certain things here and there then moved to the next and the next until finally she finished those papers. Once that was done she moved on to the next pile. She was so preoccupied with her work that she didn't realize that Orion had woken up.

Looking around at his surroundings he realized that he must have fallen asleep on the sofa that other night. Rubbing his eyes Orion looked around and found Dawn already up and working on some paperwork. On the desk beside her was a plate with a crescent role. She probably hadn't noticed it yet. Standing he walked over and wrapped his arms around her shoulder causing her to jump.

"Morning love, how did you sleep?" He murmured while kissing her neck.

"Um...I slept good, after all I was in your arms." She answered.

"Glad to hear it by the way you have breakfast waiting for you right beside you." he said causing her to blink and turn to see the Crescent role right there.

"Man those house elves are quiet." She muttered before taking a bight of the role.

"What are you correcting?" Orion asked while looking down at the papers.

"Um Charms stuff, why don't you go take a shower and get dressed." She suggested and with a nod he did just that leaving her alone to finish her work. Thankfully there was not much to do and she would be done in a few minutes.

When Orion came out ten minutes later she was just correcting the last one and another croissant appeared for Orion. He swiftly ate it before they decided to get started on the transformation. Orion had recreated his own dog form so hopefully they would be able to complete the transformation this year.

Siting down on the ground they made sure to get comfortable and then closed their eyes. They pulled their Oclumency techniques into play and started to calm their minds and bodies. Slowly Dawn started to picture her arm turning into a Dalmatian's leg, It's white and black fur, it's slender build. Everything about it, the muscles and everything. After a few moments she felt a slight pain in her arm and opened her eyes. When she looked down she found that her right arm had been turned into that of a Dalmatians. Smiling brightly she relaxed once more and changed it back into her normal human body part. She tried her other arm and got the same results. She would have to practice doing that often so that the pain wouldn't affect her and she would be able to do it like McGonagall. After all practice made perfect. Taking a deep breath she calmed her mind and tried her right leg. She felt the same pain and looked down to see that her right leg had been transformed into that of a Dalmatian leg.

"Damn this is so weird." She muttered before turning it back. She did the same with her other leg and then started to change her arms and legs at different times and sometimes even together. In no time she was able to transform all four limbs at the same time. It was brilliant! After making sure she was completely human and her skin was beige she looked at Orion and found that his right arm, left leg and his right leg were both turned into his dog form. He was looking at them in shock but then looked up at her and grinned brightly.

"This is wicked." He stated.

"Totally." She agreed causing him to chuckle.

After about two hours of practicing with those limbs they took a break and started to read on their other forms. When it came time for Lunch they decided to go to the Great Hall to eat. They separated and then met just before the Great hall door. When they walked in they spotted their friends and swiftly went over them.

"So what have you two been doing for the morning?" Diana asked as they pilled their plates with food.

"Oh you know this and that, do you like the Dalmatian?" Dawn asked causing the group to grin.

"But of course it's a beautiful dog after all." Demeter answered.

They had decided that instead of saying you know what they would talk about their animals openly that way they would know what they were talking about and nobody would hopefully take notice of the fact that they would be talking about their Animagus Transformation. The others had been working on their own transformation but Dawn and Orion worked harder because they were involved in the war heavily and it could become really useful during the last battle to have a fighting form. They were just starting out small at that moment but they were planning on doing their other forms as well.

"Well apart from that how was your nights, I mean you guys had a meeting correct?" Damien asked and both Orion and Dawn gave a nod. Their friends knew they would elaborate so they didn't ask anymore questions.

"Oh I helped Harold with the levitation spell." Dawn said before taking a bight of her food.

"That's cool, got to help our little first years into becoming good and strong." Diana joked.

""But of course we do." Dawn agreed.

"Dawn I need to speak to you about something."

Instantly the group turned and found Professor Crystal looking at Dawn and with a nod Dawn stood and fallowed her Mistress out of the Great Hall. They went strait to her office and once settled down Professor Crystal said nothing. Finally though she spoke. "Dawn you are the first person I take as an Apprentice, you are like a daughter to me, Professor Storm thinks the same way and we want you to be safe. If you need anything from either of us we wanted to make sure that you could come to us no matter how old you are. Our homes are open to you and will always be so. I have actually keyed you into my wards and so has Professor Storm."

At those words Dawn was deeply touched. She couldn't believe that her Professor's would think so much of her. Would they think the same when she returned to her time. Would they even be alive when she returned. She didn't know, she hoped to go they would be though.

"I also wished to tell you that your coming along really well Dawn and I'm proud of you, the students love you as a Professor and I have seen your classes, and everything is going really well for you. Professor Storm wished me to inform you that your abilities in Enchanting are going really well. She wasn't able to tell you this personally because she had something to do this week, concealing your lessons. But she wanted you to read the next chapter in your book." Professor Crystal said and Dawn gave a nod. She was worried though, what did Professor Storm have to do that was so important that she would miss the lessons. Normally Professor Storm didn't like missing her lessons.

"There is nothing to worry I can assure you." Professor Crystal said and Dawn gave a nod.

"Thank you Professor." She whispered before taking a split decision and giving her Professor a hug. Professor Crystal stood still for a moment before she returned the hug while a smile played on her lips.

After that Dawn left for her room. She knew she shouldn't do this but she needed to do something. She had to write two letters no three. She couldn't let Harold not know of this. She couldn't tell him everything but she could help him. Arriving she sat at her desk and started to write.

Dear Professor Crystal,

I'm writing this letter to you just a few moments after you told me how you and Professor Storm thought of me. I must admit I have not told the both of you everything about myself and sadly I can't even now. Perhaps one day you will understand but me being here is very dangerous. We... we as in Orion and I don't come from this time. I can't tell you more and I know even that has told to many things. But there is nothing to worry. We have developed a spell that will wipe certain memories from peoples minds the moment we disappear back to our own times. At that moment the memories will return but only when you see us. Memories return if you die but apart from those two ways nothing can be done. I hope that when you read this letter it is before we disappear and that you will understand our need for secrecy. Since I was a baby I never knew my mother and to think that two people I respect deeply think of me like a daughter makes me smile. I hope I get to see you when I do return to my time and that you will let me explain everything at that moment but if not then I'm sorry. Truthfully I have never said this to anybody but Orion and Harold. I love you Professor, you are a great Teacher, a great Mistress and a great mother figure. I know my mother would have loved to meet you when she herself attended Hogwarts. I know my grandfather does.

You have something not many people can clam to have Professor, my utmost trust, loyalty and respect. I have to say goodbye now and I hope that you don't hate me for never telling you the truth.

So long,

Dawn Potter

...

Dear Professor Storm,

I am writing this letter to you a few moments after Professor Crystal Tonks me how you both thought of me. I have to admit I have not told you both everything about who I really am. I can assure you that I am a better, with my hair how can't I be. Perhaps one day you will understand but I have no way of informing you of everything about me. You see a time could change if things are changed, and I being a Time Traveller have possibly changed things already...

As she wrote her letters a single tear fell from her eye with each letter. She didn't want to write this letters because she never dealt well with goodbyes. The people she dared say goodbye to were people she cared about deeply and she almost never wished to let go of those people. Especially with the life she used to have before turning Eleven.

Sneak peak into what will mostly likely be my newest story once I finish one of my current ones:

Waives of ice cold ocean water crashed against the sharp rocks of Azkaban island. The rain and wind of the storm beat ferociously against the prison, yet it stood strong, strong like it had always stood. The occupants of the Prison could only hear the storm, some did not understand what it was for their sanity had long since left them. In his own prison cell Harry James Potter sat. He had been a prison of Azkaban for fifteen years now, Of course nobody knew about it but a handful of people, for instance the House Elves of Azkaban, the Dementors and his prison cell mate. Dora Black, daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange.

He had been fifteen when he had been thrown inside the prison, fifteen while Dora had been eleven. She had told him her tale. The moment the Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge found out about her, he had her kidnapped and thrown into Azkaban. This cell had then been placed under the Fidelius Charm to hid their location. He had done the same with Harry but the reasons were different. It seemed like the man didn't want to believe that Voldemort was alive and so to shut him up made him disappear.

For the past fifteen years things had changed in Harry, he had learned to care for only two people. Himself and his 'roommate' Dora.

Author note: For the quotations Dawn is using they come from the fallowing site.

http: / www. phrases. org. uk/ meanings / absolute-power-corrupts-absolutely. html


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Christmas Time, Death's and hope

Christmas night was a night that always brought a special sort of magic into the world. It was the opposite of Halloween where darkness roomed the land. Light always seemed too shinned brighter on Christmas night. Currently it was the night before Christmas, both Orion and Dawn found themselves on the Astronomy Tower looking out over the grounds. Snow was falling in big puffy flakes and the moon, not yet complete, shinned high in the sky. The Forbidden Forest was quiet, not a sound was heard. The students of Hogwarts slept on in their dorms waiting the next day were presents would be found. Dawn sat on the edge of the tower, her feet dangling as she held her flute in her hands. Standing beside her, Orion had his hands in his pocket and his head thrown back to look up at the night sky. Snowflakes fell on his face yet he didn't seem to mind, contrary to that, a small smile was on his face. Not a word was shared between them but after a few moments, Dawn brought her flute to her lips. Slowly she started to play a slow Christmas Carole.

Inside the Headmasters office, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore let the melody slip into his office through his open window. It had been stuffy and worm as he worked on his paper work but now the cool air of a winter night filled the room giving him time to relax. He rested against his chair and closed his eyes. Christmas was such a worry-filled time during war, not knowing if the time for joy and family would be a time for sadness and funerals. He had attended one such event and it had not been something he wished to redo. Of course, hope had been brought back into the people when the Order had begun their attacks. He hoped that it would be enough for with both worlds at war it was a sad time. He let the melody wash over him and even let a smile form on his face. Beside him, Fawkes let a cheerful thrill leave him and then took flight out the window and towards the star tower.

Slowly her melody was coming to an end and as she came to the last verse, Fawkes landed on her shoulder and sang with her. Her eyes closed as she relished in the power of the phoenix' song, its power so intoxicating and beautiful. Finishing her song, she dropped her hands onto her lap and looked up at the night sky, a smile framing her lips.

"Such a beautiful time Christmas is." Orion murmured softly.

"Um... a moment of purity, the snow is pure white and as innocent as the light. It's fluffy and makes people smile when they see it. Did you know that in the muggle world they got snow days when it snowed to much? Of course, that's only because some of them have to take the buss to get to school. Some schools aren't like Hogwarts. They don't have their students sleep in dormitories, students go home to their parents during the night, once school finishes." Dawn explained causing Orion to smile.

"Really, that is quite interesting. I suppose we would never get a snow day here." He murmured causing Dawn to laugh softly.

"Of course not silly, we sleep in our school so their is no way to stop us from getting to our lessons. In addition, we could just magic the snow away if we wanted or move it magically. Still if you really wanted a day off all you had to do was spell something to block on the classrooms. I think I once heard Fred and George talk about a portable swamp. I wonder if they actually made one." Dawn murmured causing Orion to snort.

"Those twins are always making things for Pranks. I wouldn't be shocked if they opened a Joke shop, I tell you wait they would make a brilliant one." Orion said.

"I agree but I don't think Mrs. Weasley would." Dawn said.

"Did you know that we have runes that prevent certain areas from having snow fall on them?" Orion asked her and she raised an eyebrow, she had not known that.

"No, I didn't." She whispered.

Orion had a great talent for Runes. She didn't know how he could understand them so well; she couldn't understand them at all. Perhaps she just didn't seem interested in them but they didn't satisfy her curiosity like Charms, Transfiguration and Enchanting did.

"Yes, they normally use them on really important places Hogwarts actually has a rune set on the bottom of the fountain in the Clock Tower Courtyard. It stops the water from freezing." Orion informed her and she smiled. That was perhaps one of her favorite places. The courtyard was such a beautiful sight during the winter. The water running like it did during the winter.

After a few moments, Dawn turned her gaze from the sky and looked at Fawkes on her shoulder. She blinked a few moments before giggling.

"You know Fawkes, you look stunning in white." She said and got a sack for her remark. "Oh fine come here and cuddle."

As she said that she opened her cloak for the firebird and with a thrill it hoped down and she wrapped it in her cloak.

"For a Fire bird you sure are affected by the snow." Orion muttered yet Fawkes only cuddled up to Dawn's chest earning a smile from Dawn.

The next morning arrived far to fast for the time travelers especially for Dawn Potter who was rudely woken up by Harold Potter.

"Come on Dawn, wake up, and wake up its Christmas Morning!" He shouted causing Dawn to groan.

"More sleep." She mumbled but Harold wouldn't have it.

"No, presents time plus momma and papa are here!" He exclaimed and that caused Dawn to shoot up.

"What!" She gasped.

"Mamma and papa are waiting for us in Gryffindor common room with everybody. Orion is also there, he was brought inside secretly." Harold stated causing Dawn to sigh.

"Merlin you guys and early morning Christmas people." She whispered before ordering him out of her room so that she could get changed.

The moment the boy left the room, she stood revealing her over sized t-shirt. With a yawn, she pulled on a pair of sleeping pants and brushed her teeth before going out into Gryffindor Common room were everybody was patiently waiting.

"Eh Dawn is there a reason you are wearing an oversize t-shirt?" Diana asked yet Dawn only gave a yawn before plopping herself down on Orion's lap.

"Alright now that we are all here let us begin. The first present to be handed out is, Dawn!" Christopher Potter stated, as he would be handing out the gifts. With a gentle smile, Dawn accepted the gift. When everybody had a gift, they swiftly opened it.

Looking down at the present on her lap, she saw a small note and a box.

Dear Dawn,

Two weeks ago, Fawkes had gifted me with something that I thought you should have. For some reason I think that was Fawkes idea. Phoenix Feathers are known to be able to wistanned much time and use but it is a very treasured gift. It is a gift from him. Use it well.

Albus

Her eyes widen when she read the note and with a deep breath, she opened the black box to reveal a stunning red and gold feather with a gold clip at the front. At the sight of it, everybody gasp.

"That's a phoenix tail feather!" Maria exclaimed and Dawn gave a nod.

"Fawkes gave me a present." She whispered and just then a thrill was heard and the portrait to the common room opened letting the Headmaster in. The moment he entered Fawkes flew from his shoulder and landed on Dawn's own shoulder. "Thank you so much Fawkes this is...this means a lot." She murmured before placing the quill down and giving Fawkes a hug.

"Welcome Headmaster will you be joining us?" Christopher asked.

"It seems Fawkes wished to celebrate Christmas with more people. Seeing as you all are the only Gryffindors staying I thought I should join you." He said causing the group to grin.

"Welcome then Headmaster and please sit down." Dawn said and with a cheerful smile, the man did so before more presents were handed out.

"Well look here Albus, there's a present for you." Christopher said causing the Headmaster to blink.

"Oh?" he asked while accepting the packaged that had silver wrapping with blue stars. "Um there is only a note."

Somebody once told me a story, use them well.

Opening the package the Headmaster was met by a pear of thick woolen socks done in blue.

"Now this is a good Christmas Present, everybody is in need of some good socks." The Headmaster proclaimed causing everybody there to laugh brightly.

By the time, they had all opened the presents they were all very happy and Dawn was going to go get dressed. Yet the moment she put her dress on Diana ran into her room causing her to turn.

"Attack." Diana panted causing Dawn's eyes to widen.

"Damn Grindelwald." She snarled before getting the rest of her clothes on, grabbing her wand and clock and racing out of her room with Diana on her heel.

She ran towards the entrance hall were the Headmaster, Professor Crystal and Orion were waiting. With a nod, they raced from the school as students watched from the windows. Arriving outside the wards they all disappeared. When they appeared again it was to find themselves somewhere in France. A blast rocked the ground around them and they looked around to see that it wasn't just a magical attack.

"Grindelwald combined his forces with Hitler..." She whispered horrified and Orion looked at her worried.

"Make sure to avoid all guns, I'll explain the meaning of this after the battle. Let's move!" She shouted and with that they separated, Orion fallowed Dawn so that she wouldn't be alone.

Sadly, in this battle it meant that they would have to fight muggles as well. Suddenly guns were fired but the both of them were talked into a trench. When they turned, it was to a see a British muggle soldier.

"You two must be magic users right?" He asked and they gave nods. "The names Fredrick Owens, don't worry the unit fighting here today knows all about magic. Damn how old are you two?" He asked.

"Under eighteen." They answered before looking at each other. With a nod, they jumped up and sent blasting hexes before dropping back down to their feet.

"Damn I wish I could do that." Fredrick whistled before standing and sending a bullets out.

"You know this is our first joint battle. I never thought I would be fighting in the muggle war." Dawn grunted before aiming at her hand and forming a ball of magic.

The moment it was the size of her hand she stood and threw it towards the enemy. Hurriedly she dropped back down and covered her ears. Suddenly an explosion was heard and felt.

"Holly shit wait was that!" Fredrick asked.

"That was a design of my own, it's a bomb charm." She answered causing Orion to chuckle.

"That's good Dawn, that's real good."

"Thanks, so why does a full unite of muggles know about the magical world?" She asked.

"Because every member on the unite knows somebody that is magic, my sister is a witch." Fredrick answered causing Dawn's eyes to widen slightly. "They decided to punch us all up encase your Dark Lord ever teamed up with Hitler and them."

Soon enough they continued to the battle. They put up shield charms and sent blasting charms and other attacks towards the enemy. In no time, the new comers were dirty from mud, blood and other things. Dawn had transfigured her uniform into a pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt, protecting her as best she could. The battle lasted five hours but the Allied forces were winning with the help of the Order members. At last, the enemy backed off and the battle was one for now. Hurriedly people started to get the injured to safety and the prisoners into custody were they would be questioned and imprisoned. At last, most of the fighters found themselves inside an old building.

"So eh why did you decide to fight you your war?" Fredrick asked.

"Truthfully Fredrick I've been fighting for a long, long time." Dawn answered softly.

"But why I mean you two are just kids." He said sounding confused.

"My parents were big fighters in the wars and well I guess I took after them. I like to think that if I have the ability to help or make a difference then I will use that ability. I have the power and will to fight then I will. It's as simple as that really." She explained.

"Well damn, you're one brave soul Dawn, Orion you to mate." Fredrick said.

"Thanks Fredrick. By the way my full name is Dawn, Dawn Potter."

"And I'm Orion, Orion Evans."

"Evans you say, I know I guy named Evans." He muttered before looking around. "Evans!"

At his shout, a man looked in their direction and Dawn had to push herself to keep breathing. The man had dark red hair, allot of freckles but the most stunning thing was his eyes, emerald green.

"Get over here man, got a kid here named Orion Evans." Fredrick announced and with a nod, the man stood and walked over.

"Hi there, the names Edward Evans." He said as he sat down.

"Dawn Potter."

"Orion Evans, glad to meet you sir." Orion said.

"Bloody hell you must be the age of my niece. What the magical community doesn't care about age during the time of war or what?" Edward asked.

"We're volunteers. We fight because we have the power to." Orion answered causing Edward to frown.

"Yeah but you two are so young, you fight with that Ministry of yours?" He asked.

"Not in a sense, we aren't Ministry Aurors; we are members of the Order of the Phoenix." Dawn answered causing both men to look at them in shock.

"We've heard of you guys! Bloody hell some of you fight like the Canadians." Edward muttered causing both Dawn and Orion to grin.

"We've been told we were crazy a few times." Orion said causing the two men to chuckle.

"DAWN! ORION!" Came shouts and everybody turned to see a woman running around.

"Professor!" Dawn shouted and instantly the woman turned in their direction and the moment she spotted them raced over.

"Thank Merlin you two are alright. I tell you the Headmaster has been terribly worried, so have we." Professor Crystal stated as she pulled Dawn into a hug.

"We're fine; Fredrick saved us at the start of the battle." Dawn said causing both woman to turn to the man.

"Pleasure to meet you Professor, the names Fredrick Owens and this here is Edward Evans." Fredrick announced.

"Owens, Owens do you have a sister by the name of Elisabeth Owens?" Professor Crystal asked.

"Yes I do, she's a witch herself." Fredrick answered.

"Oh my I taught here, she had a good talent for Charms. What has happened to her?" Professor Crystal asked.

"She married a man named Eston Finnegan." Fredrick answered.

"Excuse me but I couldn't help but here that you are a Professor." Came a male voice that caused the group to turn.

There standing behind them was a man dressed in a uniform gun in one hand and a folder in the other.

"Yes Professor Crystal I teach at Hogwarts." She answered.

"Are you by chance a member of the Order of the Phoenix?" He asked.

"Yes may I ask why?"

"My commanding officer entrusted me into giving the Head of the Order of the Phoenix this folder if he were to die and he could not. I'm afraid he was killed today." The man announced causing the man to grow sad.

"I'm sorry to hear of your lose soldier and if you are going to give that folder to the Head of the Order then please give it to this young girl. Dawn is the head of Order of the Phoenix." Professor Crystal revealed causing the muggle's to gap in shock.

"But...but you're a kid." The man whispered.

"I'm a teen but legally emancipated." Dawn answered.

"Eh... it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am and thank you for coming to our aid." He said with a salute then handed the papers over.

"Thank you sir." She whispered before giving him her own salute.

"I'm afraid we have to go, the Headmaster wants us back at Hogwarts." Professor Crystal stated.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Fredrick, Edward." Dawn and Orion said before turning and leaving.

"Hope to meet again, but not on the battle field!" Fredrick shouted.

Arriving back at Hogwarts, Dawn and Orion swiftly left for their own rooms. They needed showers and needed to change. After getting changed they left for the Great hall were the students were waiting for Christmas dinner. Of course, there were not many there but those who were did look at the duo curiously. Of course, the moment the Potters noticed them they were greeted with hugs.

"Are you both alright?" Maria asked worried.

"As good as could be after a battle." Orion answered before they all sat down.

"Well you can eat before you tell us about it." Maria urged and both teens gave her grateful smiles before putting some food on their plates.

As they ate, the duo could here most of the students talking about them, guessing why they had left the school with three Professors in such a hurry. Still the duo ignored it and continued to eat. When they finished Damien gave them a worried look and they gave him a smile

"When we left we ended up arriving in the middle of a muggle/magical battle. Both sides were fighting and so it revealed to us that Hitler and Grindelwald combined forces. We ended up fighting along side a muggle by the name of Fredrick." Dawn revealed causing the elder Potters to gasp in shock.

"How was it?" Diana asked worried.

"Horrible, Dawn had to transfigure her uniform into pants and a long-sleeved shirt because the place we were battling in was so muddy and dirty." Orion answered causing those listening to grow sad at the though that some people were fighting in those conditions daily especially during Christmas.

When dinner ended, Dawn made her way to the Headmaster and asked if they could possibly have a meeting soon. He informed her that he had scheduled a meeting for tomorrow night.

Dawn was thankful for that and with a nod and a Merry Christmas to the Headmaster; she left the Great Hall for her room. She needed to relax and the best place to do that would be here room.

When she arrived, she fell on her bed and closed her eyes. Merlin she was tired, felt horrible and just wanted to have a quite night. She never though Christmas could be so hard.


	27. Chapter 27

.

..

...

...

...

Meeting, Enchanting and announcements

Chapter 27

...

...

...

..

.

It was late at night as people were gathered around a round table. They were all in the Great Hall of Hogwarts with the doors sealed so that nobody could enter. Dawn Potter sat with the Headmaster on her right and before her was a folder. She had gone through the folder that very day and had found out a few things. She had been horrified by what she read and now she had to reveal this with her Order. Merlin she hated this part.

"Ladies and gentlemen tonight you have been called here for an important reason. During the clean up of the last battle I was handed this folder. It is information on the secret alliance between Grindelwald and Hitler. As most of you know Hitler is the 'dark lord' for muggles and leading the Axis power. I took today to go through the papers and found a few disturbing facts. First there is the subject of the concentration camps. Who here knows of them?" She asked and she only received a handful of raised hands causing her to nod stiffly. "Concentration camps are maintained by Nazy Germany throughout their territories. They were originally intended to hold political prisoners and opponents of the regime. Now the camps host Jewish people, political prisoners, criminals, homosexuals, gypsies, the mentally ill and others. People also give them the name extermination camp. I'm afraid what I'm going to be saying with these reports is not at all a pretty thought but we have to know what our enemy is doing because... because Grindelwald is using them as well. Hitler and Grindelwald are combining camps, placing both muggles and magical folk in the same camp."

At that declaration many broke into cries of uproar but Dawn did not raise her voice to silence them. She knew they would be angered by the news, she had been as well. Finally they stopped and she continued.

"I will summarize the documents yet give you as much information as I can. Extermination camps have one primary function. Genocide. These camps are not for punishing crime or containing political prisoners, but for killing of the prisoners delivered there. For one, many prisoners sent to the concentration camps die through deliberate maltreatment, disease, starvation and overwork. There are also the cases of executions because they are unfit for labor. They are transported in rail freight cars, it has been reported that some are detained in this cars for days or even weeks, with minimal food or water. Sadly in some camps there is reports of a device called gas chambers. Now there are different sort of camps. First there is the Hostage camps or also known as death camps. Hostages are held in this camp and killed. There are the Labor camp, these hold people who will do hard physical labor under inhumane conditions and cruel treatment. Then we have POW camps. Prisoners of war were held there after they were captured. The POW camps endured torture and... and liquidation on a large scale. We then have the Camps for rehabilitation and re-education of Poles. This camps hold the intelligentsia of the ethnic Poles . They are re-educated according to Nazi values as slaves. We fallow with Transit and collection camps, camps where inmates were collected and temporarily held. Finally we have the Extermination camps, these camps different then the others because new arrivals were killed." By the time she finished tears were falling from her eyes along with other peoples. Everybody had a grim face and the Headmaster's twinkle was gone.

Taking a deep breath Dawn got another paper and then whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Another subject is how Grindelwald is helping with the muggle war. He has given Hitlers best unite potions to up their muscles and power levels. Now the Ministry is currently working on figuring out how to fight this and so we can move on to known double attacks. The Magical/Muggle unite has confirmed a handful of planned attacks this means the the Order will be called in to this attacks. We can form teams for this later on tonight." She informed them and they all gave grim nods. "Now Lord and Lady McGonagall the floor is yours."

"We were also informed of those attacks but we were also informed of another one planned for second of next month. We have also been noticing that Grindelwald is going missing for hours at a time and he seems to be searching for something." Lord McGonagall stated causing Dawn and the Headmaster to frown.

"We also learned that Grindelwald has a new prison, or it is not exactly new, his main prison for his high security prisoners is called Nurmengard." Lady McGonagall stated and that caused Dawn to sigh.

"Thank you Lady and Lord McGonagall. Ministry reports."

"Well the Ministry of Magic has pursued the goblins into placing wards around the Ministry and strengthening the old ones. They are also still rebuilding." Came the report and that caused Dawn to smile and nod.

For three more hours they spoke formed teams and finally the meeting came to an end. As the members left Dawn shook hands with all of them before watching as the last member appearated away. For a moment she stayed there looking out over the snow covered grounds until a hand was placed on her shoulder and she turned to see the Headmaster standing there with Orion.

"Why don't you make your way to your dorm Dawn, it would be best if you slept." He stated and she gave a nod before leaving with Orion.

"You know I think that was the hardest meeting I have ever gone through." She whispered and Orion gave a nod.

"I agree, to think that people would be so heartless to do all those things to another human being." Orion whispered.

"I am so glad that Voldemort hasn't taken those ideas and done that." Dawn whispered as she rested against Orion who wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"It is something I am thankful for. I don't think Voldemort would take the idea of a muggle though." Orion stated and Dawn gave a nod before looking up at her boyfriend.

"Could you... could you stay with me tonight?" She asked in a soft whisper that had Orion smiling softly.

"Sure I think we will both need the comfort tonight." he agreed as they arrived at the Gryffindor portrait.

Dawn whispered the password before they walked in to find the common room empty. With a smile to her boyfriend she lead them into her room were they soon started to change for bed. Dawn found herself dressed in an oversized t-shirt while Orion found himself in his boxers. Swiftly they climbed into Dawns bed before cuddling to each other and resting.

"I miss them Orion. It's been almost two years." Dawn whispered her eyes welling up with tears at the thought of her friends.

"I understand what you mean love, I miss them to but soon, soon I have a feeling we will be returning soon." Orion whispered and Dawn to a watery smile before resting her head against his chest, right on his heart.

"I hope so, I really do."

...

Two days after the Order meeting Dawn found herself in her next Enchanting class. Today though was an exiting day because she was going to be learning how to summer her Enchanting partner. She had been informed that it was a really hard process. She had read all about it for the past two weeks and was now going to attempted it with her Professor. Currently though she was waiting for Professor Storm to arrive.

At last the door opened and in walked her Professor.

"I see you are exited to do this Dawn." Professor Storm remarked and Dawn gave a nod.

"Very excited."

"I hope you don't have your hopes up to high, remember Enchanting partners are very hard to summon and it normally takes years. I myself took four years to summon my own partner. Now the Headmaster has stated that you are excused from the rest of your classes and Professor Crystal has agreed." Professor Storm stated and Dawn gave a nod. She knew it normally took years but she herself knew she didn't have years. "Alright then let us get started. Now the first part is to meditated. So I want you to go sit in that corner and start meditating."

Swiftly Dawn did as told and once she found a comfortable position closed her eyes and started to relax. She started to concentrate on her breathing, making sure it was even and calm.

The next time Dawn opened her eyes she found herself surrounded by mountains. She also found herself in sitting on a rock near a waterfall. For a moment she could only blink. She hadn't thought that had spent that much time meditating and this had never happened before. Looking around Dawn was amazed at how everything looked so real. It was a beautiful place. Not only that but she found herself dressed in all very long dark red dress that was very similar to a goddess like dress. Just under her breast was a golden sash as the red dress went off her shoulders. Shockingly it revealed some of her cleavage yet the dress was elegant. Her black hair was longer and silky strait. Yet some of it was pulled into a ponytail. With a frown she pulled up her dress slightly to reveal golden Stroke of Midnight Sandals with a four and a haft inch stiletto heel.

"Wow!" She murmured impressed by her appearance yet confused. Why was she wearing such an outfit?

"Hello magical child." Came a soft voice that caused her to turn.

For a moment her breath caught in her through and she couldn't breath. She was shocked, slightly scared but amazed by the sight before her. Right in-front of her was a large emerald green dragon. It's scales glistered in the sun It's head was pointed and had spikes while right down it's spine were more spikes. It's wings were curled around it while it's large feet were not far from her, showing off the brilliant white claws. The dragon was extremely large, perhaps larger then the Hungarian Horntail had been.

"Em... hello." She mumbled still completely shocked by what she was looking at.

"My name is Esmaraldus and I am here to lead you to a young one that has been waiting for your arrival." Esmaraldus stated and Dawn gave a gulp.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Esmaraldus my name is Dawn." She murmured and she received a nod before the dragon motioned for her to fallow.

For a while they walked but then they arrived at a cave entrance with stairs.

"We part here Lady Dawn the young one is waiting for you in there." Esmaraldus murmured and with a bow Dawn walked in.

For a good ten minutes Dawn walked lower and lower down into the cave. The stairs were uneven in some places and it was weird walking down since she had to hold her skirt up so that she didn't trip on the front and at the back it trailed behind her. She had never worn such a long dress before and the heels had been tricky as well especially with such rocky stairs. Finally she arrived at the bottom and found herself in what looked to be an underground cave with two waterfalls of bright red and hot magma. There were all sorts of Greek columns them had rivers of magma surrounding them but a stone walk way lead to an alter where Dawn could see something curled up.

Keeping a hold of the front of her dress she walked towards the alter making sure that her entire Gryffindor courage was brought to the surface so that she didn't back out. After a good five minutes of walking through the blaze of the lava she arrived at the alter and was shocked to see a beautiful wine red dragon, the same red as her dress yet the scales seemed to glow in the light of the magma. On the side of it's head was a two red horns. The dragon was curled up in a ball with it's wings curled around it's body. Mesmerized she extended her hand and gently stroked the dragons back but suddenly a sensation filled her body. At first it was worm but then it became boiling hot like magma. For what seemed liked an hour she kept her eyes closed but finally the pain left her body and at last she opened her eyes to find herself staring into stunning golden eyes.

"Hi..." She whispered breathlessly.

Professor Storm had been sitting in her office watching her student. Dawn had been out of it for at least five hours now. The reason she knew, the moment the girl had slumped forward. She had gently placed her on her back and placed her on a sofa so that she didn't have a sore back when she woke up. She had been shocked to see that Dawn would fall into such a fast meditation and only minutes ago she spotted a light glow around her upper arm. That glow indicated that the girl had just met her partner. Suddenly the Headmaster walked in and she turned to him.

"How is she doing?" He asked worried.

"Dawn has just made contact with her partner." She answered causing his eyes to widen.

"Already, I was under the impression that Enchanters took years to get to this point." He stated and she gave a nod.

"It does take years, normally, but as you know Dawn isn't normal. You know that I've almost taught her everything she needs to know until she can improve on her own. Contacting her partner and being able to summon him or her is the last step. If she is able to finish this then we are done." She stated and the Headmaster gave a calm nod.

"Indeed Dawn Potter is a very impressive young lady. Crystal informed me that her classes were going fast. As you know Crystal was already teaching her apprentice level charms during the past year. Crystal is getting closer and closer to being able to allow Dawn to take the Mistress exam." The Headmaster revealed causing the Professor to gap.

"What but that would mean..."

"Dawn Potter would have the shortest Charms Apprenticeship in England." The Headmaster finished.

"Merlin."

"Indeed."

Golden eyes looked at her with such intensity that Dawn couldn't help but feel enchanted. The dragon was such a beautiful creature that now she knew why Hagrid loved them so much along with Charlie.

"My name is Dawn." She murmured softly and suddenly the dragon uncurled itself revealing a long spiked tail, sharp dark red claws and a very long wing length.

Gently she extended on arm to the dragon who sniffed it before butting it's head against it causing her to smile.

_Hello _Came a sound in her head causing her eyes to widen.

"Can you speak like me?" She asked gently and it gave a nod. "Do you have a name?"

"No." this time the voice could be identified as a female voice.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Because you name me as I'm your partner." She answered and Dawn gave a frown before sitting down and running a finger over the dragons head.

"What do you think of Ruby... no, no to predictable, Crimson... Idris it means Fiery leader and prophet." She suggested and was about to go on when the dragon gave a nod.

"I like Idris."

"Then Idris I'm glad to have you as a partner." Dawn said and with that Idris crawled onto her lap and gave a purr of contempt. Idris was clearly happy.

The Headmaster was just about to leave when suddenly Dawn shoot up gasping slightly. Hurriedly Professor Storm ran over and placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Dawn whats wrong?" She asked worried.

"Nothing... it's just weird being here." She whispered while looking around.

"You made contact with your partner didn't you." Professor Storm asked and Dawn gave a nod.

"She's beautiful." She whispered causing the Headmaster and Professor Storm to smile softly.

"Do you think you can try to summon her to this world?" Professor Storm asked and Dawn gave a nod. "Very well then let us start you remember how correct?"

"Yes ma'am. I have to stand and concentrate on the image of my partner then concentrate my powers into a summoning circle around me." Dawn stated and Professor Storm gave a nod.

"Would you mind if I watched Dawn?" The Headmaster asked and Dawn gave a shake of her head she did not mind.

Taking a deep breath she stood and walked towards the centre of the room were she would have enough space. With that she closed her eyes and pictured Idris in her mind. Suddenly around her a golden circle started to form fallowed by another then a siries of symbols. They were not runes of normal people but runes for Enchanting. They were the only runes that Dawn understood. Finally a glow started to come from the circle then in a blast of magic erupted around her. She floated an inch above the ground with her hair blowing around her. After a bit a form started to rise from the ground. When the glow ended and the circle disappeared Dawn stood with Idris around her feat.

"Great Merlin." Professor Storm breathed as she looked at the stunning red dragon.

"Headmaster, Professor meet Idris." She whispered causing Professor Storm to blink in shock.

"Dragon, you have a dragon as a partner." She whispered and Dawn cracked a smile.

"Well done Miss Potter, very well done I am deeply impressed." The Headmaster declared causing Dawn to blush.

"No Enchantress has ever had a dragon as a partner." Professor Storm whispered.

"It is true." Idris declared and that caused Dawn to smile down at her partner. After a bit Dawn bent over and let Idris crawl onto her arm and then up on her back. She wrapped her tail around her her waist and cuddled to her. "Worm."

"Love you to Idris." She whispered while running a finger down it's spine.

The Headmaster looked at the interaction before giving a nod and standing.

"We will have to speak with the Minister Dawn. He has to approve you with a Dragon." He stated and Dawn gave a nod.

"Alright." She agreed.

"Then please fallow me we shall summon your guardian here." The Headmaster stated and with a smile to her Professor and a good day Dawn fallowed him until they were in his office.

"You may sit while I summon him." He stated and with a nod she did as told.

Meanwhile Idris moved to her lap as she folded one leg over the other. Idris had just settled when Christopher Potter stepped in.

"Ah Christopher I am so glad you could make it so fast. You see Dawn was able to summon her partner today." The Headmaster stated and he gave a nod.

"Congratulations Dawn I'm sure whatever partner you have it is a very superb partner." Christopher stated.

"Well I hope so, Idris will become quite large." Dawn stated and that caused the Minister to frown. Slowly he walked over but froze the moment he spotted Idris on her lap.

"Merlin's beard." He whispered and Idris looked up at him with her captivating golden eyes.

"Dawn needs a permission to have a dragon in her care." The Headmaster declared.

"Well seeing as she is her partner I can use that in the papers." Christopher stated before sitting down and starting to write.

For ten minutes he wrote until finally he was finished and handed the papers to Dawn who looked them over. They mainly said that the dragon was allowed seeing as she was her partner. It needed her signature and she did so.

"This will last for eternity. When you return to your time that Minister cannot declare this void. You are a brilliant girl Dawn and I'm proud of you." Christopher stated and Dawn gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you." She whispered.

...

It was dinner time and Dawn was talking to her friends about Idris. Of course they were shocked but clearly extactic while Orion had an amused smile on his face. Dawn had an idea of what he was thinking about. Dawn had after all faced a dragon twice, one when she had been eleven and the other when she had been fourteen. Not only that but Hagrid has always dreamed of having a dragon as a pet. Suddenly though the doors to the Great Hall burst open and they all turned. Dawn was shocked when she found an Order member standing there panting. Swiftly she stood along with Orion and other the members of the Order.

"Air bombing has hit Diagon Alley, the Ministry requests the Order for aid." he panted and with that cries of panic were heard while Dawn turned to the Headmaster.

"All Professor's who are not members of the Order lead the students to their common room and stay with them Professor McGonagall take responsibility for the Gryffindors as Professor Crystal." He declared and after that Dawn jumped in.

"Order Members are to make their way to Diagon Alley for aid." She annonced and with that they all ran from the Great Hall and out of the castle.

The momen they arrived outside the wards they disappeared and appeared in Diagon Alley were panic and destruction met their eyes. Dawn looked around in horror at the destruction that met her eyes. Cries could be heard all around, cries of children, of adults. Orders being barked out by Auror members while Healers tried to get to the living.

"Were should we help?" Orion asked.

"Order members are to help anywere they can but are first priority is to get the injured and living out of here and stabilize the buildings!" She ordered and with nods they moved deeper into the alley.

Dawn was just passing the runes of a building when she hard a cry of desperation. For a moment she froze and then turned to look at the building with horror.

"Orion, there are children in here!" She cried causing Orion to race over along with three aurors.

"Alright we're going to need to be very careful with this one. The rest of the building isn't stabile." One auror stated and they gave nod before starting to work.

For a while all they did was move debree, since they couldn't go fast they had to move it a piece at a time. Suddenly Dawn saw a moving hand not far from her and as they moved another piece of debree it was to reveal a slight whole. Swiftly she went over and looking through the whole to see three children, a baby and two adults.

"Hey there, my names Dawn I'm here to get you out with other people. Can any of you fit through this whole?" She asked and for a moment there was no answer but then the baby was brought up to her and she swiftly took her. For a moment she thought the baby might be dead but then it opened it's eyes revealing deep blue. "Hey there little one." She whispered before turning back to the whole. "You have nothing to worry about, we'll get you out soon I promise."

"What my youngest can fit through!" The woman cried and Dawn gave a nod before gently handing the baby to Orion and reaching through the wood as a little girl was brought up. Her hands met under the arms and gently she pulled her out before placing her on her lap and giving her a comforting hug.

With that she got up with the girl on her hip and moved from the debree so that the rest could be moved and the others could be freed of their confines. It took ten minutes for those ten minutes Dawn held the little girl and Orion held the baby. Finally they were all helped out and came hurrying over.

"Merlin bless your souls!" The man cried before taking his daughter and giving her a hug while the woman took the baby and kissed her forhead before kissing Orions cheek.

"Thank you all for getting us out of there." She murmured before the Aurors lead them away. Yet before that could happen the little girl ran over to Dawn who bent over.

"Thank you for saving us." She whispered before placing a metal leaf in her hands. "My dady was a metal worker and he let me do this! I want you to have it."

"Thank you little one." She murmured before kissing her forhead.

With a giggle she ran back to her father were they were lead away from Diagon Alley. Rising from her croached possition Dawn looked at the metal leaf in her hand before puting it in her pocket for safe keeping.

"Let's get back to work Orion." She stated and with a nod they did just that.

Five hours of clearing debree, stabilizing buildings evacuating injured and finding the dead the group returned to Hogwarts and swiftly made there way inside. Another situation had just been delt with, even though it wasn't a battle it was still a tyrering day they had to dell with death, injured and other things. Still it had it's light filled days and as Dawn lay against Orion in her bed she looked at the metal leaf in her hand and let a smile form on her face. A family was still alive and she had helped saving them.


	28. Chapter 28

.

..

...

...

...

Mail, Discussions and panic

Chapter 28

...

...

...

..

.

Things after the booming of Diagon Alley were slightly tense. The McGonagall has informed her that it had been Grindelwald who had given the location to the Axes Power and they had bombed that specific location. It had been a shock to the people of the wizarding world but thankfully they didn't know about that little piece of information. Dawn had looked up a few things and found that only truly ancient and powerful wards could even think of going up against bombs. Those around Diagon Alley hadn't been able to prevent them because they were not old or powerful enough. Hogwarts was much older then Diagon Alley that is why Grindelwald never dared send Bombs this way. Not only that but the wards always absorbed left over magic, the castle literally was perfumed with magic. Dawn had been given a report on the damage done to Diagon alley. Gringotts hadn't been damaged at all, thankfully. The stores nearer to the Leaky Cauldron were in perfect state well with a few broken windows that had swiftly been repaired but it was the stores just a few meters away from the entrance to Knocturn Alley. She had thought about it for a bit and found that most of those stores had never been rebuilt in the future.

"Here's a cup of tea for your thoughts." Orion whispered causing her to jump slightly.

"Thanks." She murmured while taking it and sipping. "I've been thinking and planning about the war."

"I see." He murmured while summoning a chair and sitting down.

Suddenly though there was taping at the window and they both looked up to see two raven's waiting to be let in. Swiftly Dawn got up and walked over to the window where she let both ravens in. Both ravens flew to her desk and dropped two boxes before leaving.

"What are these?" Orion asked as he took his wand and started to check them for spells and such. When he found that there were none he took the card and found Dawn's title as the Head of the Order on it. He passed it to her and she opened it while sitting down.

Head of the Order of the Phoenix,

It was a pleasure to make these battle robes for you and your members. I am proud to say that I at least helped in protecting those who are brave enough to fight. I hope these robes are to your satisfaction. If there is anything you need of me then you may contact me anytime you wish.

Seamstress of the Albertines finest robes.

"So our robes have arrived." Orion said before taking the box with his own name on it. When he opened the box he found his dark grey dragon hid robes inside. "Brilliant."

Taking her own box Dawn looked at it for a moment before opening it and found her own battle robes inside. Her armor was pure black but it had a dark gray cloak attached to the shoulder blades. The inside of the clock was dark red showing her alliance to not only the order of the phoenix but to Gryffindor as well. The battle robes themselves though were different then what was normally worn now a days. The main part of the armor was part corset with two flaps of armor dangling like a skirt just to her knees. The slit was right in the center at the front. The under armor was black leather while the top part was made of dragon hid, Hungarian horntail dragon hid to be more precise. No the corset her four buckles holding it in place. Those buckles had metals clasps so that it wouldn't be untied during battle. The second part of the armor was the shoulder pads along with the caller. The shoulder pads were in three parts, one over the other and went to just above her elbow in a point. They were each curved until they met in mets while the caller looked like that of a vampire Dracula sort of thing. Everything was held to the main part of the armor by black buckles. With that armor came a pair of black leather pants and some black dragon hid high heel boots that went to her knees. There was also a leather long sleeved high caller shirt to go with her armor.

"Damn yours looks great." Orion remarked causing her to smile as she hung it up into her closet.

"Thanks although I did not go totally for looks. It was more to protect me and that does it." She told him and he gave a smirk that she returned.

"Hey what's that crest on your cloak?" Orion asked and Dawn gave a blush.

"It's the crest of the Order. I'm the only one that can place it on something. For instance if I take your armor and did this," she whispered while pressing her hand against the breast plat of his armor. "It will be burned into your armor." She explained just as smock started to appear. When she pulled her hand away there was the crest of the Order.

The crest was a beautiful phoenix done in a circle. But in the center was a P done in Gothic letters.

"What does the P stand for?" Orion asked.

"Multiple things such as Phoenix, protection... that sort of thing." She answered and he gave a nod.

One they had both placed their armor away they sat down again and Dawn turned to the folders on her desk. Lord McGonagall had been able to get some plans for Grindelwalds prison. They were not the originals because they were plans drawn by Lord McGonagall himself but still they would do for now. The plans showed a clear view of the first floor, were the meetings took place. Then the higher floors were prisoners were held. There was also the torture chambers in the dungeons.

"Orion, wasn't Grindelwald imprisoned in his own fortress?" Dawn asked and Orion gave a nod.

"He was, Dumbledore never killed him but Grindelwald would never see the light of day ever again. Dumbledore himself made sure of that." Orion answered and Dawn gave a thoughtful look.

"Do you think Voldemort would try to free him so that they could fight together in the war after all it seems like Voldemort is Grindelwald's, shall we say, apprentice." Dawn stated and Orion thought for a moment.

"It could be possible, but what sort of help can Grindelwald be. He is an old man in the future. His body withered and old. He couldn't put up a descent fight against Dumbledore even if he tried." Orion stated and Dawn gave a nod but her eyes were still pensive.

"Yes but healers could bring him back to full strength along with potions and other things. Voldemort can have him up and about in no time and then we could have two Dark Lords to fight in our time." Dawn stated and Orion gave a sigh.

"You are very morbid sometimes Dawn, but it is the truth. Let's just hope that Voldemort doesn't think like that." Orion grunted and Dawn gave a nod of agreement.

...

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he looked at news reports about the war against Voldemort. Things were going good for the light. The Ministry was holding strong and they had gain the allegiance of the Goblins to help them fight against Voldemort. It seemed like Voldemort had tried to kill the Goblin king but failed to do so. That had caused an outrage in the Goblin nation and now they were standing strong with the light to defeat Voldemort. The Goblin worriers were perhaps the most talented fighting race in the entire magical community. Not only that but they were extremely loyal to those they called allies, until the end of the war they could count on the goblins to have their backs. That also meant that the goblins counted on them to have their backs and they were making sure that happened. If not it would lead to another Goblin war and they didn't need a Goblin war on top of what they were facing now.

Suddenly thought the Headmaster of Hogwarts was frightened when the door to his office flew open to reveal a pale Deputy Headmistress and Alastor Mad-Eye Moody. They were both panting hard and he could tell that they were shaking slightly. Then he noticed the elder McGonagalls behind them and he himself paled.

"Nurmengard has been breached. Gellert Grindelwald is missing and three aurors who went to investigate have been found dead." Alastor grunted and that caused complete dread to fill the Headmaster's body.

"No..."

"That's not all. The Dark Mark was found floating in the air above Nurmengard meaning that Voldemort has Grindelwald." Minerva McGonagall whispered.

"Come in, come in you four. We must not speak of this in the stairwell." The Headmaster weakly said, his entire body was slumped back against his chair, he had lost some of his faith that night. The war had just taken an ugly turn. A very ugly turn.

"Albus do you want us to go into..." "NO!" He stated in a firm voice as Lord McGonagall started to speak. "You shall not be going back into the servitude of Gellert Grindelwald. Voldemort knows that your daughter is a member of the light and that you would never fight her. Not only that but Gellert spotted you fighting against him during the war against him. He would kill you on sight if you ever even thought of making your way there."

"Very well Albus but what do we do with this news?" Lady McGonagall asked.

"We must inform the Minister, and the Order. Call an emergency meeting Fawkes. Make sure that everybody is present. It will be held here at eleven. That is in an hour. If you must help those who need transportation." The Headmaster ordered and with a thrill Fawkes disappeared in a burst of fire. "Have you two had any luck in locating them?"

"No Albus, I'm afraid no sigh of the three of them have been found. We have looked anywhere even the places we know they wouldn't have went. It's entirely possible that they are dead." Lord McGonagall stated and the Headmaster gave a sad nod of the head.

"Sadly I have to admit that I was hoping for a miracle. Not only that but now that Voldemort has Gellert on his side war has just gone up in power. The dark side has a strong force once Gellert is back at full speed. We will have no choice but to contact other countries to help us. France will be more then happy to do so. They have a hatred for Gellert like England. Perhaps we can pursued the Canadians to help us." The Headmaster stated.

"Um Albus off topic but is it true that the Ministry were trying to steal the Potter accounts?" Lord McGonagall asked.

"Sadly yes but Amelia was able to settle things. The pass had originally been placed by Fudge and was still being passed until Amelia caught it. She stopped it immediately." He answered and they gave nods of relief.

"Well then Albus, it seems we shall be staying for a few hours. If you do not mind, we shall be going for a little snake. I'm afraid we haven't had dinner as of yet." Lady McGonagall stated and the Headmaster gave a nod.

"Of course."

With that the two left fallowed by Alastor leaving Minerva and the Headmaster alone to think things through. There was silence for a while until finally Minerva McGonagall spoke up.

"Albus how will you break the news to the Order. They will be devistated once they find out that they now have to deal with two Dark Lords?" She asked and the Headmaster gave a sigh before rubbing his face.

"Sadly I do not know any other way but directly Minerva. Let us up though that Gellert cannot return to full health and that once we meet he will be defeated again. I have done that in the past and I will do so this time. Not only that but this time Gellert does not have this." He murmured while showing her his wand. That caused her to frown slightly yet the Headmaster did not elaborate. He had only spoken about his assumptions of the Deathly Hallows with one other person and she, by all accounts, was dead.

"Albus has Fawkes contacted all members?" Minerva asked.

"Yes even the original members." He answered soberly.

Two hours later the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress found themselves in the Great Hall with both current and original members of the Order. The Headmaster spotted a few of his old colleges and was pleased to see that they were in good health. Swiftly he took his possition at the Head of the table and the meeting began.

"Why was there an emergency meeting called Albus?" Amelia asked a worried look on her face.

"I'm afraid the news is bad, very bad. Voldemort performed a break out tonight, but it was not a breakout of Azkaban." He informed them causing much confusion.

"But Azkaban is the only place Voldemort has followers imprisoned." Sirius stated and the Headmaster gave a nod.

"Followers yes but not a mentor." He answered and that caused the old members eyes to widen in horror. "I'm afraid that three aurors were found dead when they went to investigate trouble at Nurmengard. It was revealed to us that the Dark Mark was found floating in the sky and that Gellert Grindelwald is missing from his cell. I'm sad to say that Voldemort is probably planning on getting Gellert back into full strength and having him fight against us and the light."

At that announcement there was complete silence. Nobody could believe what they were being told. Gellert Grindelwald back into the open. The war was surly lost now that there were two Dark Lords to fight, two of the Darkest Dark Lords to roam the lands of Europe.

"Do not loose hope. That is what Voldemort wants to happen. We must stay strong and united and that is why I have contact the original Order to help." The Headmaster said and at that those members gave nods. There had been a reason why they had fought in their war against Grindelwald. They did not want a monster like him leading the world into slavery of all muggles. Now they would hopefully be able to destroy him for good. It seemed like not killing him had been the downfall of many but now they would have their chance.

"What do you suggest we do Albus?" Amelia asked her voice shaky.

"We must contact the Magical Minister of Magic of Canada. They were always known to be fierce in battle, I think I heard once that the muggles called them the Red Devils." The Headmaster stated earning a chuckle from his people.

"The Canadian Allies in WW2 were fierce fighters, they got pissed off with the Germans and the Japanese back then. They are strong, powerful, loyal and brave. They have brains and use them in battle." Damien stated causing his grandson to sigh at the way his grandfather spoke. Some times the man would never change.

"Then I will make contact hopefully we will be able to get their aid." Amelia stated and the Headmaster gave a nod.

"Let us keep the news of Gellerts disappearance out of the public eye for now. We do not need to cause mass panic." The Headmaster stated and Amelia agreed with that notion.

"You know Albus here we thought you would wait for us." Came a male voice that caused everybody to turn to the doors in shock, especially the Headmaster.

There standing in the doorway was none other then Nicolas Flamel and his wife, Perenelle Flamel. Perenelle wore a simple dress while Nicolas whore his normal robes. Neither seemed to have aged a year since the last time the Headmaster had seen the man.

"Nicolas, Perenelle... how..."

"How are we alive Albus, simple do you really think I could not make another one?" Nicolas asked causing the Headmaster to laugh softly.

"I should have know, take your seats my friends and we shall catch you up an everything that has happened so far." the Headmaster stated and they gave nods before taking their seats.

…

"...and so you must understand that Vampires are none as very rueful fighters yet do not give their loyalty to just anybody." The Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor stated and Dawn made sure to write that down in her notes. Suddenly the bell rang and hurriedly they all gathered there things and exited the class. Dawn made her way to Gryffindor Common room to dump her things and then made her way to the Great Hall for dinner. Defense had been a very interesting class. They had a lesson on Vampires. It was quite interesting especially since Vampires were normally feared. The thing was they mostly stayed secluded with only rogues attacking people. It had been interesting to learn about Vampires especially since they were classified as a XXXX being.

Arriving in the Great Hall she sat down and piled some food on her plat. Just before she was about to eat anything though a note appeared. Blinking a few times she shook her head and took the letter.

_Meet me in my office after Diner, we, you, Professor Storm and I have some things to discus. _

_Professor Crystal._

She gave a nod before putting the note in her pocket and starting to eat. Soon though Orion joined her and she gave him a smile that he returned.

"How was Transfiguration?" She asked him.

"Good, Professor McGonagall is a brilliant teacher." he answered causing Dawn to smirk.

"Um but we already knew that didn't we."

"Indeed we did. How was Defense?" Orion asked.

"We learned about Vampires. It's pretty interesting." She answered and he gave a nod showing he understood what she meant. "Professor Crystal and Storm wish to speak to me after diner."

"Oh any idea why?" He asked curiously.

"No, note really." Dawn answered as she took a bight of her cheese ravioli. "I don't think I have done anything wrong though."

"I'm sure you haven't but you did summon your partner in Enchanting. Isn't that something that defines that you have finished your Enchanting under a Mistress?" Orion asked and Dawn gave a nod.

"Yes I suppose." She whispered causing him to frown.

"Okay what's wrong?" He asked and that caused Dawn to sigh.

"I don't know. Something feels horrible. Something in my gut tells me that something horrible has just happened and in some way I know it's not in this time but our time." She answered in a whisper so that only he could hear her.

"You mean... something bad happened back in our real time?" He asked and she gave a nod.

"I think so, but I can't be sure." She answered.

"Alright for now we don't need to worry because we can't do anything to stop it." Orion stated and Dawn gave a small nod.

"I know." She whispered.

"Hey why the long face!" Diana exclaimed as she sat in front of Dawn.

Instantly though Dawn gave her a bright cheerful smile that caused the girl to smile in return.

"Nothing, nothing hey guys I think we should have a study session soon perhaps this weekend." She stated and they all gave nods.

After about a haft an hour of eating and talking dinner finished and Dawn made her way to the Charms hallway. When she arrived she walked to Professor Crystals' office and found her waiting with Professor Storm. Both were sipping tea when she gave a soft knock.

"Dawn, come in, come in." Professor Crystal urged and Dawn did as told. "Tea?"

"Yes please." she accepted and was soon handed a cup as she sat down.

"Dawn you must be curious as to why we have called you here." Professor Storm stated and Dawn gave a nod. "Well there are two reasons. One I would like to give you this." She said while standing and taking Dawn's hand. She turned it palm up before placing an object in it and closing her hand.

For a moment Dawn was confused but then she opened her hand to reveal a beautiful little ring in the shape of a dragon. The ring was made of ruby and in the dragon's month was a white diamond. It was a beautiful ring and she wondered why it was given to her.

"All Enchanting Mistress or Master give a ring to their student once they are done learning what the Master or Mistress has to teach. The ring is also always shaped to look like the partner." Professor Storm revealed and then showed Dawn her own ring. Her ring was made of blue sapphire and was a lizard. Wrapped in the lizards tail was a white crystal.

"Thank you Professor." She whispered as she put the ring on her finger. "Here I thought you were proposing or something." She joked causing the two woman to laugh.

"Well done I am proud to day that you are an official Mistress Enchantress." Professor Storm stated and Dawn smiled brightly before giving her a hug.

"Thank you Professor, for teaching me everything." She whispered but inside her mind she was thinking about how she wouldn't have learned any of this if she wouldn't have been sent back in time.

"It was my pleasure now Professor Crystal has something to tell you." She said and Dawn sat back down.

"Dawn as you know I have been teaching you everything I know. To tell you the truth my knowledge is coming to an end. By the months end you will be able to take your test to become the youngest Charms Mistress to ever live." Professor Crystal stated and Dawn felt as though her eyes would fall out of her skull they were open so wide.

"You mean... you mean that I've..." yet she could not finish and Professor Storm took pity on her.

"You will be finished your apprenticeship and will be the youngest Mistress not to mention have the new record for the shortest apprenticeship in Charms." She stated and both woman were clearly extremely proud about those facts.

"Wow." She whispered and Professor Crystal gave a soft laugh.

"You also have nothing to worry about Dawn, I will personally make sure you are prepared for your test." She stated and Dawn gave a nod.

After a few more minutes of speaking about certain things Dawn was allowed to leave and so with a dazed look on her face she walked out of the office and towards Gryffindor common room. When she arrived she gave the password and walked over to a chair right beside the fire. She was swiftly joined by her friends who had a worried look on their faces.

"What's wrong Dawn?" Diana asked yet Dawn didn't seem to hear her.

"Um Dawn, earth to dawn!" Demeter said as he waived a hand in front of her. When she didn't respond he blinked in shock. "She's completely out of it. What the hell did the Professors say to make her so catatonic?"

"I have no clue but it must have really shocked her. I've never seen her this shocked before." Diana murmured before she pinched Dawn causing the girl to jump and blink.

"Why'd you pinch me?" She asked while rubbing her shoulder.

"Because you were in a daze. What the hell did the Professors say to render you into such a state of shock?" Diana asked curiously and that caused Dawn to get a dazed look again but she swiftly shook it off and answered her friends.

"Professor Storm announced me a fully qualified Enchantress and gave me my ring, then Professor Crystal decided to hit me with a bomb shell and inform me that in a months time I will be able to take my mysteries test to become a fully qualified Mistress of Charms." She informed them and that caused Diana to squeal and hug her while Demeter and Damien were smiling brightly.

"That's our girl! Brightest witch in Charms!" Demeter exclaimed.

"Bloody brilliant you mean!" Damien laughed causing Dawn to laugh as well.

After an hour of talking with her friends and being congratulated by her fellow Gryffindors Dawn went to her room and found Orion waiting for her. She told him the news and without notice he cheered and picked her up before twirling her around. She laughed as he did so but then he brought her down and kissed her passionately.

"Dawn Potter, Youngest Seeker of the century, not to mention youngest Charms Mystress." Orion murmured. "It has a ring to it."

That of course caused her to laugh softly before she kissed him again.

"I hope Professor Crystal knows what she is doing. I mean I've only just become an Apprentice, it's only been a few months." She whispered and Orion kissed her.

"You are more then ready Dawn, I can assure you that. You're a brilliant witch and have already been inventing Charms. You'll do great on your Mistress exams when you take them and make everybody who loves you proud. Imagine everybody's faces when we return and your announced as a Charms Mistress." He said causing her eyes to mist over slightly.

"I hope my parents would be proud." She whispered.

"I know they would be Dawn, I know they would be." Orion murmured and Dawn gave a nod before cuddling to her boyfriend and closing her eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you to, be it Dawn Potter or Harry Potter. I would never stop loving you." he whispered and she gave a small smile before he lead them to the sofa.

They cuddled together and Dawn rested her eyes for a moment. Yet the soft sound of Orion's beating heart, and the rise and fall of his chest dulled her to sleep. After a few more minutes Orion picked her up and brought her to her bed. From there he changed her into her bed clothes before changing himself and crawling into the bed beside her. Still asleep Dawn cuddled to him and rested her head against his chest before letting a soft sound of agreement leave her lips causing him to smirk.

"Sleep well my love." He whispered.

**Author note: **

**Happy late Easter people! I thought I would give you a gift and a twist but sadly my laptop was going on the frits for a moment so you're getting it today.. What do you guys think about the twist with Grindelwald? Different?**


	29. Chapter 29

.

..

...

...

...

battles, alive and the walking dead

Chapter 29

...

...

...

..

.

A week after Dawn was informed that she would be taking her Mastery test in a week found the entire Order of the Phoenix in a battle. They had been informed of an attack in the north part of France and had made there way there to help in the defence of the small village. People had been fighting for hours and many were getting tired. Dawn had resorted to using her Enchanting powers and had even summoned her partner. That had caused some panic amongst the Soul Suckers but they didn't panic for long. Dawn was just about to make her way towards the east end of the battle when suddenly she spotted a young girl and then an in coming bomb. Eyes wide she raced towards her. In one jump she tackled the girl into a trench whole with Idris not far behind. The bomb landed and the trio were knocked against the hard wall of the trench. Sadly the blast also knock them all out.

The night was cold and a light drizzle was falling from grey clouds. On the battle field a group of people were walking. They were silent and even their feet made no sound. Darkness clung to the figures walking as if they were darkness themselves. Finally two of the figures arrived at the trench where Dawn and the little girl were. Idris had disappeared back to the summoning plane but that left the duo alone. Dawn had her arms wrapped around the little girl in a protective cocoon and her cloak was wrapped around her, protecting her against the cold. Silently the figures jumped into the trench and felt for a pulse.

"She's alive, let us bring her with us." came a female voice.

"What... but she's human." A male voice hissed.

"A human that saved her. He will want to thank her personally." The female voice hissed back.

"Very well then." The man grunted before they picked Dawn up along with the little girl and with that the group disappeared.

When Dawn woke up she was confused. She didn't remember a trench being so nice and worm and she remembered tackling a girl into the trench to save them from the bomb. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around, expecting to be in the hospital wing but she knew that the hospital wing or St. Mungos weren't this dark. The place she was in had grey walls with beds an each wall. The beds were black iron and had light grey shits and a dark grey quilt. The floor was dark wood and the curtains covering the windows were dark red velvet and thick so that it didn't let any sun inside.

"I see you have awoken." Came a female voice that caused her to turn and see a young woman standing not far from her bed. The woman was beautiful, she had black hair that was in soft waives down her back, captivating dark blue almost grey eyes and wore a blue dress that fit her body beautifully.

"Um... my apologies but where am I?" Dawn asked slightly confused and a little worried.

"You are at Pandora manor, my name is Lucinda." She answered and suddenly Dawn noticed just what she was speaking with.

"You're a vampire." She whispered and that caused the woman to tense. "Em never met a vampire before, you seem really nice."

At those words Lucinda seemed to relax and her eyes widen in shock. It was clear that the woman had not expected that.

"So am I in a Vampire home or something?" Dawn asked curious.

"Are you not afraid of us?" Came a male voice and she turned to see a very handsome young man with black hair pulled back into a ponytail and dark green eyes, not her emerald eyes but more like a forest green. He wore black robes and was well dressed.

"Why should I be. You have yet to attack or provoke me. By all accounts I have nothing to fear." She answered and the man gave a nod before approaching.

"To answer your own question, yet you are in a vampire house. My lord's home to be more precise. This is Pandora Mansion. My lord wishes to thank you personally please clothing has been brought for you so that you may dress to meet our lord." He stated and Dawn turned to see a pile of clothes on the bedside table.

"Thank you, um may I ask what happened to the little girl that was with me?" She asked causing the two vampires to smile although she didn't notice it.

"She is safe, thanks to your protection." Lucinda murmured.

"I'm glad, I do not know why she was on the battle field though." Dawn said thoughtfully.

"You were fighting in the battle?" The man asked.

"Oh yes, I did not introduce myself. My name is Dawn Potter, Head of the Order of the Phoenix." She said causing both vampires to blink in confusion.

"Order of the Phoenix, I think we have heard of you but enough of this our lord must not wait." The male said and with a nod Dawn grabbed the clothes before hurrying into a chamber not far from her.

Thankfully her body was clean along with her hair so all she had to do was get dressed. The clothes that had been handed to her weren't exactly what she expected or was used to wearing. It was fitting and slightly revealing. It of course was a dress and was black. The dress had three quarter length sleeves that clung to her arms. The caller of the dress was like that of a dress shirt and connected to form a v-neck. The dress flowed beautifully around her and went just above her knees. To go with the dress shirt found a pair of fancy dark red pumps. After a bit she brushed her hair and then looked herself in the mirror. She was not used to this. Leaving the room she found the man and Lucinda still there and the moment they noticed her gave nods of approval.

"I shall lead you." The man stated and with a nod Dawn fallowed him out of the room and into a hallway.

For a moment there was complete silence but then they arrived at a set of large double doors that soon opened to reveal a room with two chairs on a platform. One chair was smaller and on it sat a little girl, the same little girl she had saved from the bomb. She looked much better then she had on the battle field. She wore a cute little dress that fit a vampire and her hair was in soft ringlets around her face. Beside her though was a man who was dressed to fit the perfect royal image. He was dress in black velvet jacket with silver trim. His hair was as dark as a raven and pulled into a ponytail at the low of his neck. He was a very handsome man that had an air of power around him. After taking a few steps Dawn noticed that the man who lead her there stopped and bowed and so gave a curtsy.

"Thank you for leading her here Carson." The man stated in a gruff voice.

"Hello youngling, my name is Lord of England, Lord Donatello." The man stated.

"It is an honour to meet you my lord." She murmured in greeting.

"No need for such formalities. You may call me Lord Donatello, but I'm afraid I do not know your name." he stated causing Dawn to smile.

"My name is Dawn Potter, I am the Head of the Order of the Phoenix." She introduced herself and the man gave a nod.

"I have heard of the Order of the Phoenix. It is an organization that fights Grindelwald is it not?" He asked and Dawn gave a nod.

"I see, well Dawn Potter I would like to thank you. My daughter had accidentally smoked to the battle field and couldn't leave. She informed me of what you did and we are in your dept." He said while motioning to the little girl that she had saved.

"You ow me nothing Lord Donatello, I was only doing what was right." She whispered causing the Lord of England to smirk.

"You are a remarkable young woman Miss Dawn Potter but Vampires are very strong in their belief and values. One of those values is to repay those who have done something for us. Perhaps in the future you will need our aid." Lord of England stated and Dawn gave a nod. She understood that Vampires were a very proud race just like she knew Remus was a very proud man, not just because of what he was though. "I am curious though, you do not seem at all scared me us."

"There is nothing to fear, sir. As I informed Miss Lucinda, you have not provoked me, or attacked me and so I do not feel the need to fear you." She answered.

"Very wise child. Perhaps you are young but your mind is that of a thousand years your age." Lord Donatello stated causing a blush to form on her cheeks. Suddenly though the little girl at his side stood and made her way towards Dawn who gave her a soft smile.

"Thank you for saving me. My name is Crimson." She whispered shyly.

"Hello Lady Crimson, and I was all to happy to save you." Dawn greeted before giving her a soft smile.

"Daddy, I like her." Crimson exclaimed causing Lord Donatello to laugh.

"Indeed Crimson, indeed." He agreed then though for a moment. "It is late my lade, perhaps you would like to spend the night and then we may bring you back to your home." He suggested.

"I do not wish to impose my lord." Dawn murmured clearly embarrassed.

"None sense. You would not be imposing and I insist. My daughter likes you and she has a good judge of character." He stated and Dawn looked at the little girl to see her looking up at her with hope in her eyes.

"Very well, if you insist. Lord Donatello but I must send a letter to my people to inform that I am safe and will be returning tomorrow." She murmured.

"Of course what do you need to sent your message?" Lord Donatello asked.

"Just a pebble or something small you will not miss." She answered.

"Will a rock do?" Crimson asked.

"Of course." Dawn answered and the little girl ran to the side of the room and then back, a small rock in the palm of her hand.

"I do not understand but here you are." She said and Dawn gave her a gentle smile before accepting the rock and placing on hand over it.

Closing her hands she let the rock transform into a bird and then opened her hands to reveal it. Crimson gasped in shock but Dawn started to whisper to the bird. From there she let the bird go and with that gave a smile to the little girl.

"You forgot to mention that you were an enchantress." Lord Donatello stated causing Dawn to blush.

"My apologies, I normally do not announce it to anybody, during the time of war it is very dangerous." She said and he gave a nod to show that he understood.

"Well we are honoured to have an Enchantress amongst us Dawn Potter." He said.

"Please Lord Donatello, call me Dawn."

"Very well Dawn, I am sure you have not eaten correct?" He asked as he stood and approached her.

"Sadly we went into battle...um what day is it?" She ask curiously.

"You were brought here two hours ago, and that is two hours after the battle took place." He answered.

"So I've been away from Hogwarts for about... five hours for battle... two hours after battle... two hours asleep here... nine hours." She breathed and just then her stomach made itself known, causing Dawn to blush furiously and for Lord Donatello to chuckle.

"I am sure we can get the chef to make you something to eat. Is there anything in particular that you might like?" Lord Donatello asked.

"Anything is fine, I am not very picky." She answered and he gave a nod before leading her and his daughter out of the room.

They were of course lead into a dining room were Dawn was shown to her seat and Crimson to her own then Lord Donatello left to speak with the chef. For a moment both girls said nothing but finally Crimson spoke.

"What do humans do during the day?" She asked causing Dawn to smile.

"We work or attend school, what about you, do you sleep during the day or is it a myth we humans created?" She asked curiously.

"Some vampires prefer to sleep during the day, some prefer to sleep at night. I like to sleep during the night because the day is much more fascinating." Crimson answered causing Dawn to giggle softly.

"You seem like a very curious girl, do you learn many things?" She asked.

"Well as the future Lady of my fathers clan, I have to learn about proper etiquette and other cultures. I also have to learn different abilities. My father insist that I learn how to fight with a sword since it is a very old tradition in our kind. Do you have any such traditions?" Crimson asked.

"I'm afraid that humans have all sorts of traditions, some I don't even know of. Witches and wizards normally have the same traditions as muggles but I do think that some pureblood wizards have the tradition of going to a duel with a sword." She murmured thoughtfully.

"So you aren't to sure of your own cultures?" Crimson asked confused and that had Dawn blinking.

"I suppose so, but you know what I think I'll start looking into it. Culture is important because some people live for culture." Dawn stated and that caused Crimson to smile.

"I fine Culture fascinating but I really like combat. I hope I can learn fast though." Crimson exclaimed and just then Lord Donatello returned and took his place at the head of the table.

"Well ladies, I see you both have gotten better acquainted. What have you been talking to each other about?" He asked them politely.

"Well father, we asked each other about our races. Dawn says that humans have all sorts of cultures and that she is going to look into it now." Crimson exclaimed.

"It is true that there are many different cultures in the human world. Some even combine different cultures while others make there own." Lord Donatello stated and Dawn gave a nod of agreement. "So Dawn what do you teach at Hogwarts?" he asked causing Dawn to blush.

"I'm actually not a Professor, Lord Donatello, I'm actually a student but as an apprentice to Professor Crystal I do help teach her classes." She answered causing the man to blink in shock.

"So you are younger then I first thought. I did not know humans let their young fight in wars." He remarked.

"I doubt people had a choice. I have no parents you see and I have always been involved in war." She informed them and the man gave a nod.

"I am sorry to hear that. War is no place for a child."

"That's why I am fighting. I'm trying to prevent other children from fighting the war. I hope to make a better future for the next generation but I have a feeling that war will be with us for a while to come." She remarked causing the man to frown.

"I agree. Normally we Vampires try to stay out of the conflicts between your kind but at some points we have no choice but to interfere such as today. My daughter is the heir to my thrown and it would not do for her to have died in the battle. I am unable to have more children and my wife was killed." Lord Donatello explained causing Dawn's eyes to grow sad.

"I give you my apologies. I know I didn't know your wife but I do know that loosing somebody is never good." She murmured and just then the door opened and three servers entered.

Dawn was curious when they placed the food before them. She had no idea what it was. It seemed as though Lord Donatello noticed and answered her unspoken question.

"It's beef. We vampires love our read meat. Before I say anything else try a slice." he stated and Dawn gave him a look before taking her fork and taking a bight. Instantly her eyes brightened and a smile formed on her lips.

"This is delicious." She exclaimed causing the man to chuckle.

"It is isn't it." Lord Donatello agreed and with that they all ate in peace, Dawn forgetting to even ask what it was she was eating. When they finished they continued to speak about each others cultures and people. Dawn was extremely curious about the culture, history and lives of Vampires. Still it was coming late and Dawn needed to get some sleep.

"You may of course use one of our guest bedrooms. I'm sure Crimson would love to show you the way." Lord Donatello stated and Crimson smiled brightly, an expression Dawn was sure wasn't normal on a vampires face.

"I wouldn't mind." She agreed and that caused both vampires to smile.

With a goodnight to everybody Dawn stood along with Crimson and she was lead out of the dinning hall. After a few minutes Dawn and Crimson arrived at a door and Crimson turned to her.

"Thank you for answering all my questions Dawn. I really appreciated it." Crimson murmured.

"It was my pleasure Crimson and thank you for answering mine." Dawn returned and with that Dawn walked into the room for a good nights sleep.

Closing the door behind her she leaned against it for a moment before looking around the room. She was shocked to see bed clothes on the bed waiting for her and so changed into them before climbing into the bed and closing her eyes. Merlin today had been a messy one and far different then what she was used to. She never thought she would meet a vampire little alone the Lord of England.

...

With the Magical unite, Orion was pacing back and fourth. Dawn hadn't been located and that had caused some panic amongst not only the Order members but everybody else. They had sent a search party out to locate her still they hadn't found anything yet.

"Orion, we will find her." Came a strong voice that had him turn to see the Headmaster standing there.

"I should have been with her. I should have been at her side. We are partners we should never leave each other during battle." Orion growled.

"Orion I understand that you are in a panic but you and I both know Dawn, she can protect herself and is a very capable witch. You'll see we will find her." the Headmaster stated in a confident voice that had Orion nodding in agreement.

After that though the Headmaster had to make his way around to make sure that the members of the Order were alright. Sadly tonight two members had died and that left most of the order in a deep sadness. After a while though Orion found himself sitting in a chair bent over and hands through his hair. His eyes were shut and he was silent. Beside him was a worried Professor Crystal who had been injured in battle. Her arm had been broken and at that moment it was bandaged in white bandages and placed in a sling.

"She's still alive you know." Professor Crystal stated causing Orion to look at her confused.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"We agreed at the beginning of the year to form a health crystal." She answered yet he was still confused. "Health Crystals are formed by using hallow crystals with runes etched into it then blood of the person who you want to keep track on, in it. The Crystal glows if the person is still alive and will crack if the person is dead."

"Have these crystals ever failed?" He asked.

"I'm not sure actually but they are not used or known by many people." She answered and that did nothing to reassure his mind.

After about another hour the Headmaster revealed that they would have no choice but to return to Hogwarts. That did not sit well with Orion but he knew he couldn't protest. Looking out on the battle field one last time he let a sigh leave his lips before they disappeared to Hogwarts. Arriving they all made there way up to the castle. It was late so nobody would be up and so with a slight limp Orion stumbled to Ravenclaw common room. When he arrived he found a few still awake and they all turned to him but he ignored them and stumbled into his room. From there he went to his bathroom and had a long relaxing shower. After he was clean he got some bandages and wrapped his lower leg were a gash was and then limped out and strait to Dawns room. When he arrived he looked around with a sad eye before going to her bed and falling into it. Slowly he pulled her pillow to his nose and breathed in her sent.

"Please be safe Dawn." He whispered before passing out of exhaustion.

In the Headmasters office, the Headmaster, Professor Crystal and Professor Storm were all seated. They all looked worried and tired but none moved or spoke. Four hours and a haft hours had passed since the battle had ended and now all they could do was wait. Suddenly though tapping sound could be heard and they all turned to see a bird at the window. The Headmaster stood and walked over. Letting the bird in. From there it flew to Professor Storms shoulder and opened its beak revealing a voice. Dawn's voice.

_I am safe, will return tomorrow. Sorry if I worried anybody. _

_Dawn_

With that the bird turned into a rock and fell to the floor. There was silence for a moment but still complete relief filled there bodies and minds. She was safe.

"Thank Merlin." Professor Crystal murmured before slumping back against her chair and soft smile on her face. "Here I thought I was going to loose her."

"You and me both." Professor Storm sighed while running a hand over her face.

"We best make our ways to bed. We need our rest. Now that we know she is safe, we can sleep much easier." The Headmaster stated and both woman gave nods before standing and leaving the office.

Professor Crystal made her way to Slughorns office where she found him still awake. Thankfully the man gave her a pain potion and she left for her own chambers so that she could rest. Hopefully her arm would be better in the morning. Arriving she lay down and downed the potion before closing her eyes and letting it do it's job. In no time she was asleep and a soft smile was on her lips. Her apprentice was safe, and would be returning tomorrow. She hadn't lost one of the most important persons to her and she would make sure that that girl knew how much she meant to both her and Storm. Yes a day to talk and relax together. Perhaps they would learn a little more about the mysterious Dawn Potter.


	30. Chapter 30

.

..

...

...

...

History lessons, injury, dreams

Chapter 30

...

...

...

..

.

Sun leaked into the room as Dawn started to wake up. Memories of the previous day came flooding into her mind and she groaned before turning around and looking up at the canopy of her bed. For a moment she stayed there, relaxing but a las she had to get up. Stumbling towards her bathroom she took a shower before wandlessly drying her hair. When she returned to her room she blinked a few times shocked by what she saw. On her bed was her armor, and the clothes she had worn under the armor while her boots were on the ground. Smiling she went over and got dressed. She didn't need to carry her armor as she would wear it to leave. Finally dressed she looked at herself in the mirror before pulling her hair into a ponytail and putting her boots on. At last she grabbed her wand and left the room just as a servant was about to knock.

"Um hello." She greeted.

"The Lord wishes for me to bring you to him." The woman whispered with a light bow.

"Thank you." Dawn murmured still a little shocked.

After a bit they arrived in the dinning hall and Dawn found Crimson awake along with Lord Donatello waiting for her. They seemed shocked to see her in her armor but said nothing.

"Thank you Lord Donatello for letting me stay the night."

"It was my pleasure Dawn, I do hope you enjoyed a good nights rest." He answered and she gave him a smile.

"I sleep perfectly thank you." She answered before sitting down.

"Dawn why do you wear armor?" Crimson asked causing Dawn to blink.

"Because as I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix I fight during battles. I wear armor to try and protect my body from certain spells and other forms of attacks." She answered.

"Oh, that makes sense." Crimson was blushing after Dawn explained the purpose of the armor but Dawn didn't mind, it was sort of cute to see a vampire blush.

"I hope you do not mind but I took the time to inform the chef that you would be joining us for breakfast before I brought you back to Hogwarts. It is better to travel on a full stomach then with an empty one." Lord Donatello stated causing Dawn to smile.

"I agree."

Soon breakfast was brought out and Dawn found herself with a boll of fruit. It was a pleasant breakfast and Dawn found herself talking with Crimson about all sorts of things about Hogwarts. What they learned, her friends and Orion. Still when they all finished they stood and left for the entrance hall. The doors were opened and Dawn was met with a sight to behold. All around there was forest but the forest wasn't dark like she expected but beautiful. People were outside enjoying their time and children were running around laughing.

"It's a beautiful day for traveling." Lord Donatello remarked and Dawn agreed. "Well before we depart we have a few things to give you Dawn."

"You needed get me anything Lord Donatello." Dawn stuttered completely shocked.

"You saved the heir to my clan, you are also very different then other humans I have met in my time. You are a remarkable human being Dawn Potter. A vampire would be pleased to have you as a clan friend. Not many people have the honor of this and I hope that one day you will understand the honor of it." Lord Donatello stated as he motioned to Crimson to step forward.

For a moment Dawn didn't know what to say but she decided to bend forward so that she was eye level with the little vampire. Crimson gave her a smile before placing something in her hand. Dawn looked down and what she found was not what she expected. In the palm of her hand was a round pendent that was a large red ruby with a gold ring around it. The pendant had a thick black leather strap attached to it showing that it was meant to be worn. Slowly she wrapped it around her neck and then tucked it into her armor so that it wouldn't get damaged.

"Thank you Lord Donatello, Crimson this is an honor." She murmured while giving a bow.

"That is not all though, Crimson has something of her own to give you." He stated and at that Dawn looked at Crimson who took something from a servant who had arrived not long ago. She then handed it to Dawn who accepted it.

The gift was a book, something that made Dawn think of Hermione as she was normally the only one who ever thought of getting her book. It was bound in what seemed to be black leather with red clasp's on the side and silver ornaments all over the place. The writing on the book was silver as well. Cultures of our world, a vampires guide. Dawn couldn't believe it. She was shocked, she hadn't expected this.

"Thank you Crimson, I will be sure to read everything in this book." She breathed causing the little girl to smile brightly. For a moment they all stood there but at last Dawn smiled softly and knelt before the little vampire. Reaching behind her neck she unclasped something before pulling it out of her armor. She then handed it to Crimson who looked at her with wide eyes.

"That was given to me by a little girl I saved during the attack on Dragon Alley. I think you should have it." She whispered causing Crimson's eyes to grow bright with tears. Slowly she looked down at the pendent in her hand and found that it was a leaf and it dangled from a gold chain.

"Thank you Dawn!" She exclaimed before hugging her.

"Your welcome Crimson." She whispered before letting go and standing.

"I think it is time I brought you back home." Lord Donatello remarked and Dawn gave a nod before giving a waive to Crimson and fallowing him out of the building.

...

Orion grumbled to himself as he passed back and forth the length of the Entrance hall. With him was an amused Professor Crystal, Dumbledore and Storm. They had informed him of Dawn's letter that morning and he had not been amused that they hadn't done so before then. Still he was nervous. He really hoped that Dawn was okay. Suddenly the doors opened and he turned to see Dawn standing in the entrance way. His girlfriend wore her armor, her hair was in a ponytail but in her arms was a book. He shook that information for later and ran over to her.

"Thank merlin you're alright." He breathed as he wrapped his arms around her. "I was so worried when we didn't find you then those Professors of ours decide to only tell me that your sent a letter this morning."

At that Dawn laughed before wrapping one arm around Orion. "I missed you as well Orion, but I was safe. I'll tell you later." She murmured in his ear and he gave a nod before letting go of her and leading her to the Professors.

"You had us worried there miss Potter, but I am glad to see you safe and sound. I hope that the people you were with the other night were nice enough." The Headmaster asked and Dawn gave a nod.

"Superb Headmaster." She answered before suddenly Professor Crystal wrapped her in a hug fallowed by Professor Storm.

"You and us are going to have a long conversation about things tonight young lady." Storm murmured causing Dawn to blink.

"You worry us way to much." Professor Crystal whispered before kissing the side of her head in a motherly fashion.

"I'm sorry, I never mean to worry anybody." Dawn murmured before hugging both her professors.

"Well miss Potter why don't you make your way to your dorm and change. For now I'm sure you're professors' can wait. Your friends have also been worried along with one young Mister Potter." The Headmaster declared causing Dawn to wince.

"Yes sir, oh and I'll come and talk to you about the battle later." She said and all he did was smile.

With that done both Orion and Dawn made there way to their dorms before meeting in her room. Dawn was lucky that not a single Gryffindor was in the common room or else she would have had to answer a bunch of questions about her armor. Finally though she was able to change out of her armor and into some normal clothes. After that she went to the sofa and joined Orion who was patiently waiting.

"So who took you from the battle field?" Orion finally asked and Dawn gave him a smile.

"Well it started during the battle. I noticed that a little girl was on the battle field. Of course at the time I had no idea why a little girl would be there but I noticed the bomb coming and so Idris and myself swiftly talked her to into a trench. The bomb landed and the backlash sent us against the wall knocking us out. Idris also had no choice but to return to the summoning plane. I suppose when the battle was over a group of people came looking for the girl and found us both still out cold in the trench. They decided to bring me along and I woke up about two hours later. After I was dressed I was lead to a thrown room where I met two people. The Lord of England, Lord Donatello and his daughter Crimson." She stated and that caused Orion to freeze completely.

"What…you said Lord of England…" He asked eyes wide face pale.

"Yes, Lord Donatello is quite nice." Dawn stated causing Orion to blink.

"You have to be kidding me, Dawn that is the Lord of England! He's one of the most powerful vampires in Europe!" Orion exclaimed causing Dawn to blink.

"Oh… he was a very nice man, I could sense that he was powerful though. Is he still alive in our time?" She asked Orion.

"Um it's currently unknown actually. Last time I heard, Voldemort wanted him dead because he refused to join his forces. This was during the first war." Orion answered and Dawn gave a thoughtful nod. "Um Dawn what is that around your neck?"

At Orion's question Dawn looked down and touched the Ruby pendant around her neck. It felt worm against her fingers and she closed her eyes.

"Lord Donatello gave it to me. He said that I was a clan friend and gifted me with this." She answered softly.

"A clan friend? Merlin's beard there hasn't been one of those in a thousand years. Vampires are really secretive and don't like approaching humans if they don't have the need. To make a human a clan friend is a great honor." Orion breathed eyes wide as he looked at the ruby around his girlfriends neck.

"Crimson, Lord Donatello's daughter, also gave me this book. It's a book about Vampires, anything I want to know about them." She stated while showing Orion to book that she had been carrying since her arrival back at Hogwarts.

"That's a rare book, Vampires don't normally publish their books with humans and to have a book on Vampires and their culture is an honor." Orion stated clearly impressed.

"I told her that I would read the book and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Tomorrow I have a Charms class that is taking a test. I'll be able to get started on my book. Do you think I should talk with the Headmaster about the Vampire's?" She asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. In our time Vampires are not as feared as they are here. Sure they are but I think it's because most Vampires hat the Human raise in this time. I read about them or something. Anyway I don't think it would be a good idea plus I didn't hear anything about Vampires helping in the war against Grindelwald so we shouldn't mention it to him." Orion stated and Dawn gave a nod before resting her head against his shoulder.

Later that day Dawn went out to search for Harold and the others only to find them in the Common room. Of course the moment they noticed her she was tackled by her friends with Harold attached to her waist. For two hours she spoke with them, reassuring them that she was alright and that everything was fine. Of course it took a bit but in the end they calmed down. Now though she found herself walking through the halls towards Professor Crystal's office. Apparently both she and Professor Storm really wanted to talk about things. She didn't really know what they wanted to talk about but she hoped it wasn't anything bad. At last she arrived at the office door and gave a knock. For a moment there was no answer until finally the door was opened revealing her Charms Mistress.

"Terrific you've arrived!"She exclaimed before ushering her into the room. For a moment Dawn was slightly shocked but she was even more shocked when she was lead into Professor Crystals personal chambers were Professor Storm was waiting on a sofa. She was pushed towards another sofa were she soon found herself seated with a cup of tea in her hands and Professor Crystal on her right side.

"Um... you wanted to talk with me Professors?" She asked confused.

"Yes, yes well you know that we both deeply care for you dear, but we realized one very important thing. Although we know you, we don't really know you. You're such a mystery and we want to solve that mystery." Professor Storm answered causing Dawn to blink while inside she was worried as hell. She couldn't tell them about her time travel thingy. They would never believe her and it would screw everything up. Not only that but she didn't trust herself to obliviate them.

"So we called you here so that you can tell us about yourself, your childhood, time before you arrived here and other such things." Professor Crystal stated and Dawn felt like hitting her head against a hard surface until she knocked herself out. What the hell was she supposed to say, invent something. Everybody had been told that she had been raised by her 'parents' and that her 'parents' had died in a attack from Grindelwalds the year she arrived here. Well she supposed it was time to bring out the Slytherin side of her brain.

"Well Professor's there isn't really a lot to talk about. I lived with my parents in a small little village, I was home schooled and lead a pretty normal life. I loved my parents with all my heart and then they were torn away from me by the Dark Lord." She answered.

"Yes but your childhood there must be some adventures you went up against, what about your accidental magic. Many students love telling the tells about what they did when they had accidental magic." Professor Crystal stated causing Dawn to blink could she... should she tell them about those things, well perhaps some of it. She could tell them that she had been tutored by somebody and that she accidentally changed their hair color to blue? Why not, it would be funny and in a sense it is the truth.

"Well um there was this one time, I was around six or seven. My parents had gotten me a tutor for muggle education and stuff. Well I guess the tutor really got me mad or something because the next thing I know her once blond hair was now blue. I think that was the last muggle tutor I ever got. Of course my parent didn't find it at all funny and I was punished but inside I was laughing." She told them causing both Professors to grin.

"Blue hair, you seemed to have had quite an imagination, it's always a good thing to have in Charms, magic in general. Without the imagination in the world then we wouldn't have knew spells." Professor Crystal stated causing Dawn to smile.

Of course that continued on for quite some time. It seemed like both Professors wouldn't let Dawn leave without having learned more information on her, especially her past and her dreams. Finally though they decided to lead her to Gryffindor Common room. The night was getting late and Dawn needed to sleep for her neck class.

...

The next morning came fast for Dawn. She of course found herself dressed in her uniform and eating before going to class. For the most part of the day she had to teach the lower class Charms students but three of them had tests and so she would be able to read her book peacefully. When she arrived in class, she settled herself down at the desk with the book before her and a stack of parchment at her side. She put an ink pot before her and a set of quills. She wanted to make sure that she took note of the important things in the book especially since she was now considered a Clan friend. When students started to arrive she waited patiently. Finally the last student was seated and she waived her wand at the stack of test before her.

"As you all know today you have a test. I am confident you will do well so you have nothing to worry about. You are to stay silent for the entire class and believe me when I say that I will know if you are cheating. Also if you do cheat then you will be given a zero and detention with me and Professor Crystal for a week. I do not support cheating." She stated and they all gave nods before beginning their tests. With a nod Dawn turned to her book and started to read the index page.

Cultures of our world, a vampires guide

Introduction

Titles in the Vampire world

Lord/Lady

Count/Countess

Viscount/Viscountess

Baron/Baroness

Warrior

Commoner

Types of Vampires

Magical

Rogue

Muggle

Healer

History of the Vampires

Ancient Rome

Death of the Royal family

Birth of the lords

Return of Royalty

Battle of Fiory

Abandoned City of Ceth

Blood of the vampire

Abilities

Vampire Etiquette

Vampire dance

Sex Magic

Clan Friend

Blood Weapons

There seemed to be quite a bit of information on Vampires she was curious about the types of Vampires and their History. She wondered what a Healer Vampire was, after all they had never been mentioned. Shaking her head she decided to start at the beginning. Titles in the Vampire World.

Lord/Lady

The title of Lord and Lady is given to the Head of a Vampire clan. This is to prove their rank as the leader of the clan. Normally the Lord/Lady is the oldest and most powerful vampire of the clan, fallowed by their heir and if they have no heir then it would be passed down to the next oldest vampire. The Lord/Lady of the clan watches over everybody. It is their responsibility to make sure that everything is running smoothly and that they all have a place to live. Normally they clan's leave in one of the old ancestral homes of the Royal family. Each Lord/Lady has one.

Each Country has a Lord/Lady but some are more well known or powerful then others. For instance out of all of Europe's Lord's the Lord of England is the most well know and ancient of them all. It is said that Lord Donatello was born in the years of Ancient Rome and that his father was a roman Lord himself. Many of the clans are allied together, such is the case with the Lord of England, Lady of France, Lord of Romania, Lady of Greece, Lady of Rome and Lord of Egypt. The Lord of a clan is the only person who can give the title as Clan friend to an individual. The Lord/Lady of the clan has great responsibility, not only is he/she responsible for their clan but during Clan meetings they must make sure to keep the number of Rogue Vampires in their country to a minimal. To do this all Lords/Ladies approved the motion to put into affect the Gate. The Gate is a group of ten people who are responsible for taking care of the Rogues. The Gate only responds to the Lord/Lady and is made up of Vampires who were made orphans at a young age. There identity is normally not known and they receive the strictest of training.

On it went, and once and a while Dawn would either scribble something down on her parchment or look up at the students. When she noticed that a student would have a question she would go to them. When the class ended she gathered all the tests and placed them in a desk while taking the next set of tests out. For the next hour and haft she read about the rest of the titles. Finally by the third class she found herself reading about the types of Vampires.

Magical Vampires

This type of Vampire is very easy to explain. Magical Vampires can do magic. They were either born as Magical Vampires or a wizard/witch was bitten by a vampire making them a a Magical Vampire. If a wizard/witch is bitten by a vampire it is a well known fact that many things will change. Their appearance for once. There hair will get longer and softer. There skin, unless they are of African American coloring, would turn paler and cold until it felt as though you were touching a corpse. There eyes would also earn a gleam of power to them while their features would take an elegant sophisticated look. The persons magical core would also expand depending on the age of the Vampire who bit you. A Magical Vampire is normally able to hunt humans much easier then the muggle Vampires since they are able to confound and obliviate their victims.

Rogue Vampires

This name is given to a Vampire who has entered a blood haze and has never escaped. Normally this is the case with young vampires who have had the taste of blood for to many times. It is also the case when somebody is bitten and they are unable to contain the power of the bight, thus causing their minds to snap and their ability to understand their surroundings disappears. This vampires are common and so they must be dealt with. Most humans believe the Rogues to be the only type of Vampire out there and so fear all Vampires of this reason. They do not understand that there are many types of Vampires and that the Vampires destroy the Rogues to try and protect themselves and the others races of the world.

Muggle Vampires

This type of Vampire is simple to explain, unlike their magical counterpart this type of Vampire cannot perform wizarding magic. Yes they can perform Vampire magic but only Vampire Magic. This is the most common Vampire type and most Lords/Lady's are the so called Muggle type Vampire. The only known Magical Type Lords/Ladies at the moment is the Lord of England, the Lady of Canada, the Lord of Egypt and the Lady of Russia.

Healer Vampires

Healer Vampires are perhaps the rarest type of Vampire in the world. The Healer Vampires are born with silver hair showing that they have been gifted with the gift of Healing and pure magic, perhaps the hardest type of magic for a vampire to use. Each clan has at least one Healer Vampire be it a recent one or a new one. There has never been a Healer Vampire as Lord or Lady since they would be in incredible danger. Healer Vampires are most often Magical and so are capable of using both Vampire magic and Wizard Magic but they specialize in Healing. The most well known Healer Vampire was Nymphadora Black, she was turned into a vampire at the age of eighteen during the time of the Royal families death. The moment she was turned her hair turned silver and she joined the clan under the Lord of England seeing as she was born in London.

Black? Who would have thought. Dawn thought to herself before looking up at her class. She was pleased to see the first years working hard on their tests and decided to just sit back for the remainder of the class. Thankfully there wasn't much time left and as the bell rang she packed away the tests and her own things before leaving the class room behind. She went to her room where she put the test on one side of her desk and her notes and book on the other side. She would continue her work on those later that day for now though she had lunch and then class.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

It was quite a beautiful day outside, the Hogwarts grounds were covered in snow, showing that the winter season had arrived. Currently students were making their way to their classes. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were speaking to each other about a few things concerning their last class. Their next class was History. Thankfully it was much more interesting then the last Professor, considering it was Professor Diana, Damien and Demeter now teaching, they had actually learned about the war against Grindelwald and the first one against Voldemort. Arriving in the classroom they found the three Professor waiting patiently.

"Good day Professors." They greeted.

"Good day Hermione, Ron, I'm glad to see you both in a good mood." Professor Diana returned causing the two to smile.

"Well it's a very beautiful day today." Hermione remarked as she sat at her normal seat.

"So Professors what are we learning about today?" Ron asked as he also took his seat right beside Hermione.

"We are learning about the History of Masteries." Professor Diana answered causing Hermione to frown.

"Masteries, why?" She asked.

"Because Masteries are a very big part of our world. For certain subjects only those with Masteries can teach them." Professor Demeter answered causing Hermione's eyes to widen.

"You'll see we will explain it in detail during the lessons." Professor Damien answered.

Soon though the rest of the class arrived and the three Professor's took their normal spots. They all had different chairs at the front of the classroom, Professor Diana had a her tradition Victorian chair while Professor Damien had his high back arm chair and Professor Demeter had his customary studded leather chair.

The class room itself had been changed since the three Professors had arrived. Now the old chairs and desks had been replaced with comfortable arm chairs with pull down desk for everybody to use. There was also three different layers to the class so that everybody had a clear view of the teacher. The shake board was now behind where the three History Professors would sit and the windows were opened.

"Welcome everybody to a new History lesson." Professor Demeter greeted.

"Now the only question we have for you is, how many of you have heard of Masteries?" Professor Damien asked and at his questioned everybody but two people raised their hands.

"Well then, a Mastery is a title you get when you go through a very hard exam in a certain subject. For instance to teach Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall had to have a Mastery in the subject." Professor Diana started to explain. "What other courses here at Hogwarts need a Mastery to be taught?"

"Mister Longbottom."

"Well there is Herbology, then Defense Against the Dark Arts although before this year the Headmaster didn't make a habit for the class because there were so few people willing to take the position, then Charms, Potions, Runes and Arithmancy." Neville answered.

"Good job Mister Longbottom, take ten points. Now it is true what he has stated. All those classes need a Master or a Mistress to teach it. The Headmaster has done exceptions for the Defense position because there are few people who wish to apply for it. Now how to get a Mastery? First, you must be approached by a Master or Mistress of your field and be offered an apprenticeship under them. For this to happen you must first be approached by a Mistress or apply to see a one at the Ministry. You also have to show the marks. For the exam, there is a practical and written part. The written part would be followed by the practical. There are different ranks in Masteries. The higher Master's or Mistress' can design their own crest, while those bellow have to take the crest of their Mistress or Master." Professor Demeter explained.

"But Professor why is it like that?" A muggle born asked.

"Imagine if you had a Transfiguration Professor who didn't have a Master, that Professor could seriously damage a student or herself when they got to human transfiguration." Professor Damien answered causing most students to pale.

"Now back in time, not long before the war against Grindelwald, no during the first year of war against Grindelwald, muggle borns and haft-bloods were finally allowed to take the Mastery exam although it was harder for them because there was still a lot of prejudice." Professor Diana stated causing many to protest. "Protest all you want, it was how it was done back then. However, the Minister of Magic of the time started to change certain rules about muggle borns and haft bloods. Minister Christopher Potter, Lord of the Potter family was able to allow them to go for their Masteries. "Professor Diana stated.

"Now who here can tell me who the youngest person was to get Mastery?" Professor Damien asked curious about who would know the answer. Still nobody raised their hands and they gave slight smiles.

"Then that is what will be the contest today. Whoever can tell me the correct answer next class will earn their house five points." Professor Demeter stated.

It was common knowledge that the History Professors normally gave this contest every class. Last week had been a simple one, who had invented the Philosopher Stone. Hermione and Ron were able to answer that question quite easily considering they and Harry had saved the damn thing in their first year. To say that the Professors were shocked was on understatement.

Soon they continued with the lesson, Famous Mistress and Masters were named and students took those down. The Professors made sure to give in what they Mastered and if they had been a low ranking Mistress/Master or a high-ranking one. When students left for dinner after class, many were talking about the subject of Masteries, Hermione was interested in Mastering in something and that had caused much laughter among the Gryffindors because they all knew that she would really do it. Sadly, the good atmosphere of the end of their last class before Christmas break was ruined when the Headmaster rose at Dinner with a solemn look on his face.

"Students of Hogwarts, I am sad to announce that Professor Flitwick shall not be teaching for the rest of the year. A battle had taken place last evening. This came with the death of two aurors and the injury of many including a gravely injured Professor Flitwick. Taking his place for temporary Head of Ravenclaw is Professor Sinistra." With that, the Headmaster sat back down leaving the hall in complete and utter silence that was soon broken by cries from Ravenclaw.

That night dinner was a solemn affair, as all students liked Flitwick. The thought that the man was so severely injured as to put him in St. Mungos for the rest of the year was a sad thought. Not only that, many were worried about who would be taking Professor Flitwicks place as the Charms Professor. It was a well-known fact that the Headmaster was not one for Charms, as he was well known for Transfiguration while the other staff would not be able to take Professor Flitwicks place. It also got the fact that said class had to have a Professor with a Mastery to teach it.

At the staff table, Minerva turned to look at her long time friend. He seemed quite concerned and she knew why. It was hard finding a certified Charms Mistress or Master to teach Charms at Hogwarts. Albus had to make sure that they were able to teach the subject but also that it wasn't a Death Eater in disguise trying to take over the school. Nobody in the Order had a Mastery in Charms well if you didn't count the now retired Professor Crystal.

"Albus who will you get to teach Charms?" She whispered.

"I'm afraid Minerva, that I have only one possibility. The only person I trust at this moment is Crystal but it's finding her that will be the problem. The woman has gone into hiding ever since she retired and Storm has as well. Both woman won't come out and I'm positive of that." He answered causing her to frown.

"There must be somebody else you know Albus?" She asked in concern yet the Headmaster let a sigh leave his lips.

"I'm afraid not Minerva." He whispered before pushing his chair back and leaving the Great Hall. He had to at least try to find the old Charms Professor of Hogwarts and try to get her to return.

Arriving in his office he started to look through his papers yet found nothing. Finally, he went into his chambers and looked through those papers; that was until he landed on a letter that hadn't been opened. Frowning he looked it over and found that it was from Dawn.

_Dear Headmaster of Hogwarts, _

_ Professor Dumbledore, I know that Orion's and I's disappearance will come to a shock to you but we hope that you will understand in due time once you know all the facts. At this point in time, we are not far from the final battle; I feel it in my bones. I have just passed my Charms Masteries. The public is in an uproar and wants' you to fight the insane man who calls himself a Dark Lord... _

_... Many people count on us to fight and many people count on us to win. We will not disappoint I know it but I fear that I might not see the day after the battle. I hope that you, Professor Crystal, Professor Storm and the rest of the Order understands just how much I will miss them. My return to where I belong is important for the survival of many. I bestow on you one last piece of advice Albus Dumbledore. Remember no matter how bleak a situation is you can always get out of it. No matter how much darkness there is in the world there will be light and as long as people believe in that light it will grow and grow until it is strong and stands firm against the people who want to destroy it. You are that light Headmaster and you will always stand strong. We will meet again of that, I am sure but you will be white in the hair and a bit madder then now. So long, Professor and work hard against the future Dark Lord that will rise one day, Tom Riddle is a tricky Slytherin that I'm sure means bad news for our world and the muggle world. _

_To the future that will be, _

_Dawn Potter. _

Dawn smiled grimly as she signed her letter and placed it into an envelope. After that, she put a spell on it so that it only appeared to the Headmaster in a time of need. From there she sealed the entire thing with her crest. Her Mistress crest, she was proud to say that she had done well and had reached High-ranking level. That meant that she had been able to have her own crest was her animagus Chimera type creature. The wild cat stood on all fours ready to pounce yet it was wrapped around a sword that was on a angle. With a sigh, she pushed herself away from her desk before starting the tedious chore of spelling all her things. She wanted to have them when she returned to her time and she knew that it would only be a matter of time until she and Orion would.

The last battle with Grindelwald was coming. The McGonagall's had informed her that he was planning something big but that they didn't know what. The Order was on high alert, training and preparing. Dawn had even entered three new members into the order. Three members she wished she wouldn't have, Diana, Demeter and Damien. Diana would be helping the medic healers while Damien and Demeter would be helping the field healers get the injured. The Headmaster's letter was not the only letter she had written that night, a letter to Harold was also written. It would appear to him when he needed it as well and with any luck, he would forgive her for disappearing.

Thankfully, they had been able to finish the spell to clear everybody's memories of their time travel statue and information of the future. Now came the most agonizing thing she had ever done, what.

"Hey." Came Orion's voice causing her to turn and smile at him.

"Hi." She whispered back before standing and walking over to him. He soon brought her into his arms and held her close. "You know I don't think I have ever seen Professor Crystal smile so much since we've arrived."

That of course caused Dawn to smile and giggle softly. It was true; Professor Crystal hadn't stopped smiling ever since Dawn had passed her Masteries for Charms. It had been a shock to her and Professor Crystal when they both learned that her examiner had actually been Professor Crystal's own Charms Mistress.

"I think she's just happy." Dawn whispered.

"Yes but the Headmaster is worried. I think he knows we are getting closer to the end, with the Allied Forces coming closer themselves to the end of their war, we are trying to put an end to our own." She sighed and he gave a nod.

"Soon we shall be entering battle; soon we will be fighting for our lives and other people's lives. We will stand strong, after all we are members of the Order but we will win this battle." Orion stated and she gave a soft sound of agreement.

"Let's go to bed Orion, it would be best if we were prepared for battle." she whispered and with a nod they both got changed and made sure their battle robes were on hand before crawling into the bed and cuddling to each other. Within minutes, both were sound asleep.

Memory flashback:

Dawn was nervous; she hadn't felt this nervous in a very long time. Currently she stood in front of the classroom door. Behind said door was to be the place where she would be taking her Masteries. Because of the war going on, this had been organized. For a moment, she just stared at the door, biting her lower lip. Closing her eyes, she held her wand close before reaching out and opening the door. Walking in, she found the room almost completely void. There was a single desk in the room with two chairs, one of which was being used. A woman sat in that chair; she was an elderly woman with pure white hair and stunning blue eyes hidden behind rectangular glasses. She wore a pair of nice blue robes and seemed quite pleasant.

"Ah Miss Potter I see you have arrived five minutes early. Good. Good, being on time is always a good thing. Please take a seat." The woman stated and Dawn gave a nod before doing so. "My name is Charms Mistress Aphrodite Thorn and I will be your examiner today.

"Pleasure to meet you Mistress Thorn." Dawn greeted politely.

"Well now let us begin with a few questions. Your name is Dawn Potter, correct?" "Yes." "You're parents were James and Lily Potter, correct?" "Yes." "You have been learning as the apprentice to one - Professor Griselda Crystal, correct?" "Yes." "You are currently a student of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, and you are in you sixth year, correct?" "Yes." "Then let us begin. The first part of the exam is the written, part. You have two hours."

With that, Dawn began her exam. Reading the first question, she smiled.

**Question one: Define Charms? **

**Charms, a branch of magic used to enchant certain objects to behave in a way that is normal for the object. Charms do not change the inherent nature of the object like Transfiguration. Charms are also used as a mode of defense, such as the Fidelius Cham, it can completely hide a person or a place so that no one can find them unless they are given the location by a Secret Keeper. **

**Question two: What would you use against a Dementor?**

**The Stunning Charm**

**The Disarming Charm**

**The Patronus Charm**

**Explain the nature of this Charm and how else you would be able to use it?**

**The Patronus Charm. **

**The Patronus Charm is a sort of protector created by the advanced Charm known as the Patronus Charm. This spell is used to defend one's self against Dementor and other Dark Creatures such as Lethifolds. To conjure a Patronus Charm you must first have a strong and happy memory. Then you must say the words Expecto Patronum. Expecto Patronum means I await a protector in Latin. There are two forms of a Patronus. One a non-corporeal Patronus appears only as wisps of silver mist. The other form is the corporeal Patronus also known as a fully formed Patronus. This will take the shape of animals. Another way to use the Patronus Charm is by sending messages with it. **

**Question three: What spell is used to keep muggles away from magical areas? **

**The Mending Charm**

**The Muggle Repelling Charm**

**The Flame Whip Charm. **

**Name five areas where this Charm is used? **

**The Muggle Repelling Charm. **

**Hogwarts **

**The Leaky Cauldron (entrance to Diagon Alley)**

**Hogsmead Village**

**The Ministry of Magic main entrance**

**Saint Mungos **

It seemed that with each question she answered the next would become harder and harder. She was shocked by the first ten questions and how easy they were but after that, they started to go to at least seventh grade level.

**Question twenty-five: If you were stuck on an island and could only use one spell what would it be? Give two examples of spells and stat your reasoning.**

What spells would she use in a situation like that, well if she wanted to escape she could always summon a broom, so the Summoning Charm would be a good one but if I was afraid of flying and much preferred to swim then I suppose the Bubble-Head Charm would work.

**Example one: The bubble Head-Charm.**

**If I were to be stuck on an island and could only use one spell, I would use The Bubble-Head Charm. This Charm allows the caster to breath underwater or an environment where fresh air is at a premium. It causes a protective bubble to form around the caster's head. I would use this spell to swim to civilization. **

**Example two: The Summoning Charm. **

**Another possibility would be the Summoning Charm. This Charm allows the object that the caster has summoned, from a distance, to fly into his or her arms. Still the caster must known the general area of the object in order to summon it and the farther away it is, the harder it is to summon. I would summon a broom, preferable my own or that of a family member, and fly it to safety. **

As she continued to go through the question, they got harder and harder, thankfully though she was well-prepared thanks to Professor Crystal and when she finished she found herself with a haft an hour to spare. She decided to review over her exam and after that, she put her quill down and smiled to her examiner who smiled back.

"Twenty minutes to spare, well done Apprentice Potter. Now the practical exam. Most people do well on this one." She stated while putting the written exam on a desk that had appeared out of no were. "Stand please."

Doing as told Dawn stood and took her wand for a moment there was silence but then they started. At first it was just like the written part, easy spells that grew higher and higher with difficulty as the test went on.

"Please perform the Patronus Charm." She stated and Dawn gave a grin, she could do that spell with ease.

"Expecto Patronum!" She stated after getting her memory. In an instant her silver stag had appeared, it galloped around the room before coming towards her with its head held high with pride. She gently touched its snout before smiling at her examiner who starred in shock. "This is Prongs, Prongs meet Charms Mistress Thorn."

The stag seemed to give a slight nod of its head to the Mistress before the woman decided to continue with the exam. At one point Dawn was asked to perform the Flame Whip Charm, then the Muggle repelling Charm. It continued on but after three hours of spell casting they finished up and the Mistress marked a few more things down an a piece of paper.

"You may sit; I can assure you this won't take long at all." Mistress Thorn stated and Dawn gave a nod before sitting at her desk and petting Prongs snout.

Her Patronus had remained for the duration of her exam and Dawn was happy. It was as if it was a symbol from her parents showing her that they were watching over her and that they were proud. A haft an hour went by but at last, the woman gave a smile as she looked at Dawn.

"Congratulations Apprentice Potter, you have passed your Charms Mastery with exceptional scores. You are now a high class Mistress of Charms. I would like to welcome you to our group." Mistress Thorn stated causing Dawn to laugh in happiness.

"Thank you so much Mistress Thorn. Really."

"I must say you have an exceptional Patronus. I do not believe I have ever heard of one staying so long before, not to mention the fact that it seems completely solid." Mistress Thorn stated.

"I have been able to summon Prongs since I was thirteen. He is my protector and will always be by my side. I know that." She stated causing the woman to smile gently.

"Well now why don't we go inform your Mistress that she no longer has an apprentice?" Mistress Thorn stated and Dawn gave a nod before they left.

Ten minutes later Dawn and the Mistress arrived at the Charms Classroom. Gently she opened the door to reveal the Headmaster, Professor Storm and Professor Crystal all waiting for her arrival. The moment she stepped in with the examiner, they seemed to jump to their feet. It also seemed as if Professor Crystal was shocked for some reason.

"Well my dear what are the results?" The Headmaster asked and Dawn gave a grin.

"I've passed." She answered causing the man to smile brightly with pride while Professor Crystal squealed with joy before rushing over and embracing her in a enthusiastic hug.

"I knew you could do it, I just knew it." She whispered before kissing her forehead. "I'm so proud."

"You should be, she beat your marks." Mistress Thorn stated causing everybody to turn to her in shock.

"What?" Dawn asked, to her knowledge Professor Crystal was one of the best Charms Mistress in the world.

"You beat her marks, my dear and two others. You got the highest marks in the Charm Exam I have ever seen. I couldn't have taught you better." She answered causing Dawn to blush furiously.

"Well in a sense you did have your way of teaching her Mistress Thorn, after all you had been my Mistress." Professor Crystal stated causing Dawn to choke and stair wide eyed at her Professor.

"Indeed, I was shocked when I heard you had taken on an apprentice Crystal. Last, I heard you were teaching students not an apprentice, then just this year I hear about it. For how long has she been your apprentice?" Thorn asked.

"Since the end of the last school year." She answered causing Thorn to raise an eyebrow in shock.

"Such a short amount of time. Amazing, well my dear I must leave. It was good to see my old apprentice again and to meet you Mistress Potter. May Charms aid you and all that you need?" Mistress Thorn stated before giving a slight curtsy and leaving the group alone.

For a moment, there was silence but then both Professor Crystal and Professor Storm were hugging Dawn. The Headmaster gave a chuckle at the sight.

"I dear say this deserves a feast. Earning ones Masteries at the age of sixteen is unheard of. I will inform the house elves. Ah and Dawn congratulations." He stated before placing something in her hands.

After that, he left the room leaving the trio by themselves. For a moment, Dawn looked at the box in her hand then she pulled the delicate bow from it and opened the lid. Inside she was shocked to find a beautiful Pensieve. Her eyes brimmed with tears at the sight and a smile formed itself on her lips.

"Oh Headmaster." She whispered.

"Albus the old boy." Professor Crystal remarked causing Dawn to look at her confused.

"I am one of the only people to know that that pensieve was the first one the Headmaster had ever bought." she explained causing Dawn's eyes to widen in shock.

"Why did he give to me then?" She asked shocked.

"He has another pensive my dear and I think he has his reasons." Professor Crystal answered and she gave a nod.

End of dream:

Dawn smiled in her sleep as she dreamed of the day she received her Masteries still she remained cuddled to her loves side.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author note: Okay people I made a poll a while ago, asking you were you wanted them to land. Well I received the results and now I shall reveal them to you. **

**The question was: When do you think Dawn and Orion should return?**

**Your choices were: **

**In Hogsmead (during a battle)**

**In Hogsmead (no battle)**

**In Diagon Alley (during a battle)**

**In Diagon Alley (no Battle)**

**Inside Hogwarts**

**Well after unique voters voted here are the results. **

**Last place was In Diagon Alley (no battle) with 12 votes**

**fourth place was In Hogsmead (no battle) with 15 votes**

**Third place was In Diagon Alley (during a battle) with 30 votes**

**Second place was In Hogsmead (during a battle) with 50 votes**

**FIRST place was shockingly enough Inside Hogwarts with 69 votes**

**Nice but I really wounder why you didn't want them to land during battle. Oh well, I went by what you wanted and was able to write the correct chapter. I hope when I post it that you like it. For now hope you're happy with the fallowing. I had a slightly hard time in writing it but I do hope it was a success. **

.

..

...

...

...

Leaps, bounds and Explosions

Chapter 32

...

...

...

..

.

It was a beautiful day outside, Dawn was in her Charms Class teaching a class. Even though she had finished her apprenticeship she had agreed to continue her teaching as Professor Crystal informed her that the students wouldn't see her leave until the end of the year. Sadly the end of the year was coming and so that meant exams were coming. Seven and Fifth years were both panicking since it was their OWL and NEWT's year, while the other years were also panicking because of exams. Things were going well and she was going over the review with them. Suddenly the class room fell silent and the Headmasters voice filled the school.

"Members of the Order are to gather in the Great Hall, ready for battle!"

Closing her eyes for a moment Dawn let a tear fall before opening her eyes and looking to her combined Gryffindor/Slytherin class. She needed to get to her room and fast.

"Alright let's move, Slytherin's make your way to to your common room as fast as you can, Gryffindor's fallow me. I need to go to my room to change." She ordered and with that they were on the move.

They did not walk to the common room but instead had to fallow at a run because that's what Dawn was doing. In little to two minutes they arrived and Dawn ran into her room were she started to changed. All her things were already packed and so that wasn't something she had to worry about. Currently though she did have to worry about getting her armor an and fast. Finally she was dressed and put her hair in a ponytail. After that she turned and grabbed her wand just as Orion ran into her room, dressed and ready. They gave each others nods before racing from her room were Diana, Demeter and Damien were waiting, also dressed for battle. Harold swiftly gave her a hug and she returned it. Gently she knelt down and pushed a strand of his hair away before looking into his eyes.

"Harold promise me one thing, never give up, never ever give up!" She commanded and he gave a nod tears falling from his eyes as he looked at her.

"I wont give up Dawn, I promise. Just promise me you'll come back." He cried but she knew she couldn't promise him that and so kissing the top of his head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before standing and running out of the Common room, leaving a sobbing boy behind.

The others fallowed swiftly behind her and they soon arrived in the Entrance Hall, there they found the entire Order, with exemption of Aurors who were already on the battle field, there and waiting for them but especially for Dawn.

"Alright people, today is when it all ends, Grindelwald will fall to the light. Just remember no matter how dark, how terrible the weather light will always shine through. All you have to do is believe in it and the light will grow larger and larger. We need to believe in ourselves today!" She shouted causing the Order to cheer then Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Grindelwalds Forces are in Hamburg, that is our location. The Ministry has already arrived on scene and is waiting for our arrival. Portkeys are waiting for us, ten per Portkey, Healers take two, fighters take the rest, now let's move!" He shouted and with that the Order members left the castle for the gates. Arriving Dawn and Orion took one with Dumbledore, Professor Crystal, Professor McGonagall, Nicolas Flamel, Professor Storm and three other members before their portkey activated, sending them to Hamburg.

A pone their arrival they all jumped into action and soon entered the frae. Dawn was thankful that Diana, Demeter and Damien were helping with the Healers because she would have cried if they had been in battle. All around shouts could be heard as people send spells after spells. The enemy was using the Unspeakable and even muggle weaponry leaving the light at a slight disadvantage. Still they did not falter and fought on. Orion and Dawn staid together with Idris who sent jets of hot flames at their enemy. They had each found guns of their own and decided to play on the same lime, well almost, as their enemy. If they wanted to fight with guns then so be it.

"You know I never actually used a gun before!" Orion shouted as he sent a blasting hex towards a Soul Sucker.

"You and me both my love, you and me both!" Dawn shouted back before raising her gun and sending a bullet towards a Soul Sucker, who had a gun of his own and was firing at an Auror. "Damn that's powerful!"

That of course caused a muggle born, who wasn't far from them, to grin.

They continued on but soon the battle turned worse, high above storm clouds had formed and within minutes rain fell like a water fall. The ground soon became slippery and muddy, the wind howled like a wolf and thunder and lightning danced their dance of power. Lights flashed across the battle field and in one such light Dawn caught Dumbledore facing off against Grindelwald. She wanted to aid her mentor but deep down she knew she could not and so turned to fight the others. Blindly she sent spell after spell, injuring, blocking, and killing the enemy. She knew it was war and war met death. It was unstoppable and this just showed how much war could really do. Suddenly Orion got her attention.

"Look at that building over there, we should go check it out!" Orion shouted above the downpour and shouts of battle.

Looking at the direction he pointed Dawn could see the outline of a building.

"Agreed!" She shouted back and so they started to make there way there.

It took them well over an hour until they could reach the building and by that time they were both soaked to the bone, Dawn's hair was sticking to her and Orion's as well. Both had blood on their boots and even in their hair. It made no difference how wet they were because they still looked bloody. Opening the door to the building they ran in before closing the door behind them. The difference was instant, the sounds of the outside world left them, the rain no longer fell down a pone them and there eyes were met with bright light. It took them a moment to adjust but when they did they looked at each other.

"What do you think this place is?" She asked before looking at the hall before them.

The walls were made of concrete stones, the ceiling was high. The only lights were dangling muggle lights that flickered once and a while because of the action outside. Suddenly the ground under them shook as an explosion took place outside.

"Don't know but let's look around, perhaps it's a prison, if it is we should send the prisoners away." Orion answered and she gave a nod of agreement.

They swiftly placed their guns on their back's making sure they wouldn't get in their way and then raised their wands. With nods they started to run through the hall. Suddenly bullets came flying their way and as fast as they could they ran into upcoming wall wholes.

"What the hell do we do now Dawn?" Orion asked a worried look on his face.

"We fight back, using our own guns. Wait till the shots die down and then send out own!" She answered and so they both put their wands away and took their own guns out.

Dawn felt nervous about using one, even though she had used it just over an hour ago. It just didn't feel right to use one of these. She gave a nod to Orion who returned it and a second after the bullets died down they took a step out of their cement shield and started to fire. They herds shouts of pain as they managed to hit a few but then returned to their protection as more bullets came there way. It last for a haft an hour but finally the duo were able to leave and switch guns with those of the enemies they had just killed.

"Do you see anything?" Orion asked as they looked around.

"Yes, a door, let's go." She ordered and with a nod they ran towards it.

Hesitantly she touched the door nob but then with a fluid movement they opened it and ran inside. With in seconds bullets came flying there way and they jumped out of shooting range before sending their own bullets. Shouts were heard and then silence. Slowly they stood and walked over to see that three scientist were dead on the ground. Giving each other nods they looked around the room only to freeze in horror.

They were in a lab but the lab was like nothing they had seen before. All over the walls there were charts and pictures of the human body and brain. There were silver work tables everywhere and even work surfaces were potions were bubbling away. Slowly Dawn walked towards one end but a cry left her lips causing Orion to run over. What he saw horrified him. There on the ground in a pile were the bodies of dead children. They had all been mutated and experimented on. Some had three arms, others had different sorts of ears. Others had nothing done to them until they say the dried blood around their eye sockets. Dawn felt vomit come up and stopped it from coming out at the sickened sight.

"Dear god." She whispered a hand covering her mouth to stop another onslaught of vomit.

"Merlin how... how could somebody do this..." Orion whispered and when Dawn saw his face she could see that he looked green.

"Hilfe!" Came a shout causing both Dawn and Orion to freeze. The shout was weak at first but then it got louder. "Hilfe!" "Hilfe!" "Hilfe!"

Looking at each other they nodded before swiftly fallowing the sound. Soon they arrived at a door and with a nod banged it open. What they found was slightly better considering what they had just seen. Inside the room were cages but in those cages were children, toddlers and even babies. They instantly fell silent at the sight of their guns and both Dawn and Orion could see the fear in their eyes. Each child was dressed in stripped clothing, clothing that had been described to them in folders they had received. This were Jewish children.

"Does anybody here speak English?" She asked hesitantly and thankfully a little girl gave a nod.

"Yes." She answered yet they both knew she was German.

"Can you tell them that we are not the enemy, we don't want to hurt them but get them to safety." She whispered and the girl agreed before repeating her words in German.

The children seemed relieved until two people appeared in the room. Dawn and Orion were relieved to see that it was Professor Crystal and Storm. Both woman looked worse for ware, they both had dirt on their clothes, their hair was wet and messy, blood was even on their face along with mud. They both seemed relieved to see them.

"Thank Merlin, help us free them Professor, then can you lead them to safety?" Orion said and instantly the two Professors agreed.

Swiftly they freed the children, thankfully the older children took the babies and toddlers in their arms and started to fallow the four Order members. Dawn and Orion stood at the front, Guns raised to fire. Thankfully they arrived at the door and separated. Returning into the building they arrived at another location and ran in, this time they were met by another lab but it was empty. Looking around they found no children and so continued.

...

Back out on the battle field Albus Dumbledore faced of against his once good friend Gellert Grindelwald. They each surrounded each other yet nobody dared bother them or interfere. They stood on a hill the battle bellow like war music that causing Grindelwald to grin and laugh yet Dumbledore to frown with sorrow.

"Here you stand Albus! The Great Albus Dumbledore ready to face me! I wonder how people would feel if they learned just how wonderful you truly are!" Grindelwald taunted. "What would they say if they were learn about your sister, Arianna. About how you killed her!"

"I did not kill her Gellert! Not I, not my brother, you killed her!" He shouted. "I looked into my pensive Gellert, for hours at a time I looked at it and I finally found the truth. You were the one who fired the spell that killed my sister!"

"Are you so sure about that Albus, how can you be certain!" Gellert shouted back his face turning into a snide grin, eyes wide and crazy looking.

"Yes I am certain!" Dumbledore shouted back as he sent another spell towards Gellert getting him in the shoulder and causing the man to grunt.

"This, Albus Dumbledore, will be known as the Greatest Battle of the wizarding world. People will talk about it fifty years from now. They would tell their children about how Gellert Grindelwald the Darkest Dark Lord to live defeated and killed the leader of the Light, Albus Dumbledore!" Grindelwad shouted before laughing his insane laugh.

"There is two things wrong with your thought Gellert, one I am not the Leader of the Light, Dawn Potter leader of the Order of the Phoenix is, and second, I wont be defeated here and certainly not by you!" Dumbledore shouted and with that battle started between the two once more.

Neither wanted to lose but Dumbledore had the knowledge of the future on his side. Still he stayed on his game, blocking, avoiding and striking with all he had. At last his spell hit Grindelwald in the head causing the man to stumbled back wards. Dumbledore continued until at last the man lay on the ground motionless yet still alive. With a fluid movement Dumbledore chained the mad man and sent him to the most powerful dungeon. From there he turned to the battle down bellow and amplified his voice.

"Gellert Grindelwald has fallen!" He announced causing the light to cheer and the enemy to fall, still some fought on yet were soon being taken down as well. With his announcement the light had gained much moral. Swiftly he was joined by Professor Crystal who looked pale.

"Albus Dawn and Orion are in that building. It's going to self destruct in a few minutes!" She shouted causing his eyes to widen.

Hurriedly both made there way towards the building, as they arrived scientist and more children ran out. The children were swiftly brought to a side were they were being sent to Saint Mungos, five at a time.

...

Dawn's eyes danced over the halls as both she and Orion ran through them. For an hour they had been searching, sometimes meeting the enemy yet it ended with them continuing on. Finally they arrived at the last door and slowly opened it to reveal stairs. Looking at each other they started to walk down, and down. When they arrived at the bottom they looked around but only found scientist gathering children.

"Halt!" They both shouted causing the children to scream and the scientist to turn.

"Please don't fire! We don't want to hurt them, we're trying to free them!" Once scientist shouted in English.

"What?" Orion asked confused.

"Don't you work for Grindelwald?" Dawn asked.

"No, we were taken and forced to work for him. We didn't want to we swear. We heard about the battle taking place outside and so started to gather the children." another scientist answered. "But who are you?"

"We are members of the Order of the Phoenix, part of the light side, we won't hurt you." Dawn stated but suddenly a red light started to flash along with an alarm.

"What's that?" Orion shouted.

"Somethings wrong, the alarm is going off, the building's going to explode in five minutes!" A scientist shouted causing Orion and Dawn to look at each other.

"Okay let's get to work, you lead them out of here!" Dawn ordered,

"But there are still children in the facility!" A scientist shouted.

"What, where!"

"Fallow me, I'll lead you!" the woman answered and they agreed and so hurriedly three of the four scientist lead the children out of the room while the other lead Dawn and Orion to another room.

...

On the side of the light, where the healers worked to stabilize the injured Diana was on high nerves. She was working along side Maria Potter who was white as a sheet. News of Grindelwalds defeat had brought cheer to the group of hard working Healers but that cheer soon vanished when they heard of what had been found in Grindelwalds Building. Not only that but Diana, Demeter, Damien, the injured Order members and Maria were all worrying about their friends.

"Oh I hope Dawn and Orion will be okay." Diana whispered as she helped bandage a man's leg.

"I'm sure they will be dear." Maria tried to encourage but her voice wavered and Diana looked up at her to see tears falling from her eyes.

"MORE INJURED!" Came a shout as ten more soldiers were brought in. Diana gasped as she spotted Professor McGonagall before her and got to work mending all that she could.

"Professor - oh Professor." She sniffed causing the woman to smile.

"Be strong Diana, everything will be fine you'll see." She whispered and Diana gave a nod as Damien and Demeter arrived at her side.

"They found Holly Stone dead." Demeter whispered causing Diana to gasp.

"Oh no." She whispered.

"We know, she was only twenty and had a son at home." Damien grunted.

...

When they arrived at the last door they barged in. There they found two scientist, that had also been kidnapped. They had already started to free the children and so Dawn and Orion got to work helping her. Before they knew it they were all free and they got them groups.

"Two minutes to self destruct."

"Okay let's move people, move!" Dawn shouted and with that the group started to run, Dawn and Orion were at the back while the scientist were at the front. They ran as fast as they could, the older children made sure to carry those who could not, this group mostly consisted of children around the age of nine and fifteen so it was better. Still there were some toddlers as well.

"One minute to self destruct."

"We won't make it! It takes two minutes to get to the main door from here!" A scientist shouted.

"Don't give up, keep running!" Orion shouted but suddenly gun fire was heard causing the children to scream.

"Keep running, me and Orion will stay behind and cover you, what ever you guys do don't look behind and go as fast as you can! Run, run and keep running, don't give up!" Dawn shouted before taking her gun and sending bullets of her own.

Thankfully the group did as told and continued to run leaving Dawn and Orion alone with the enemy who was sending bullets at them. Orion and Dawn started to send spells as well trying to buy time for the children to escape.

"Ten Seconds to self destruct."

With a series of final bullets the last enemy was defeated and so both Orion and Dawn started to run. Hurriedly both decided on something and in mid run they both transformed into their fastest animagus forms, Dawn turned into her snow leopard and Orion into his black Panther form. With the boost of the speed their surroundings became blurs and all they could concentrate on was the front. They didn't blink as they ran, afraid that if they did the enemy would pop up in front of them. It was the last thing they need after all.

"Five seconds to self destruct."

They were running up a set of stairs at this point, taking five at a time, yet they knew that there was still a chunk of building to run. Thankfully they had yet to meet the children and scientists running as well. That hopefully met that they had gotten out okay.

"Four seconds to self destruct."

Suddenly they spotted two children crying on the ground. They were young around three, one girl and one boy. The children looked up as they heard them running and fear soon filled their eyes. Looking at each other they sped up as much as possible and grabbed both children by the neck of their clothes. The children cried out but both wild cats made no move to let go. There speed did not go down but it seemed as though they ran faster, determination filling their minds.

Three seconds to self destruct."

They ran up the final set of stairs at last and started to run for the door. The Sound of Battle could be heard but they could also see people trying to go back into the building but that were being held back.

Two seconds to self destruct!"

Looking at each other both cats got an idea and with as much force as they could through the children. Thankfully the ceilings were very high and the children went flying out the building with screams of terror. Rumbling could be heard and felt as the duo tried to make it out but suddenly blast were heard and both teens had one last look outside, what they saw were the horrified looks of both Professor Crystal and Professor Storm. They even say Professor Dumbledore looking on with horror on his face. They felt their bodies turn back into their human forms and slowly they both whispered their final words.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

With those words the memories of the future wiped themselves from everybody's minds and not one person knew of their true nature.

...

It was the night before Christmas and all students who had staid at Hogwarts for their Christmas vacation were gathered in the Great Hall for dinner. Contrary to the previous years many students had decided to stay while some were forced to by their parents who wanted them safe. Still although the air inside the castle was cheerful outside was different. A storm had started that afternoon and thunder and lightning flashed and boomed over the grounds as rain fell hard. The windows looked as though they were waterfalls and so it blocked the view to the outside. Suddenly the castle shook as if an explosion had taken place not far. Students fell silent and took their wands out while the staff rose from their seats and did the same. Another tremor rocked the castle causing the younger years to become frightened. Suddenly another explosion happened but this time in a flash of light two black whole like things appeared before the tables of Gryffindor and Slytherin. With in seconds two bodies flew from them, colliding with the surface of the table and sending them into platters of food, causing the food to go flying and for the students to shout in fear. Finally both figures came to a stop in the center of the table. The students had all risen in a hurry and ran from both Gryffindor table and Slytherin to get away from whoever the two figures were.

After that the black wholes disappeared leaving everything in silence. Students watched in fear as the two figures started to rise yet their movement was slow and pained. They were both injured, dirty and wet yet as they got to their feet it was revealed that they both wore armor and that one was male while the other female. The Female swiftly clutched at her ribs as she hissed in pain while the man clutched his should also in pain.

After a moment the girl looked around her before her eyes landed on Hermione Granger, they seemed to widen in recognition before they swiftly turned to the table where they landed on the Headmaster who's own eyes had grown wide at that sight of them. Slowly both she and the teen boy stumbled off the tables and walked towards the center of the hall as all students and staff watched them. For a moment they just stood there before they each said a world.

"Mischief," "Manage."

With that a white mist surrounded the head of the Headmaster of Hogwarts causing his eyes to grow wide and for him to drop his wand. He seemed hesitant at first but then walked forward.

"Orion Evans, Dawn Potter. Welcome back." He whispered for only them to hear yet it caused both to smile before their eyes rolled up behind their heads and their bodies slumped to the ground exhausted.

**Author note: **

**There back! Did I trick you? Or at least any of you? Only took 32 chapters to get them back in their own time, but you know its the way of the story. I think it's going to be the longest story I've ever written, well up to date at least. What did you guys think of the chapter? Send reviews. Oh and I don't know if my German is correct if it is yuppy for me and if it's not perhaps one of you can help me in discovering the truth. By the way I found this recipe for cookie dough cupcakes that I so want to try! You want it I'll send it but only if you review. Yes bribery!**


	33. Chapter 33

.

..

...

...

...

Returns, greetings and feathers

Chapter 33

...

...

...

..

.

The moment both figures collapsed the Headmaster hurried to their side and turned the woman around. He seemed taken aback for a moment but swiftly got professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey to get both new arrivals to the Hospital wing. Once both were gone he turned to the students and cleared his throat.

"There is nothing to worry about, for this instant both figures are not seen as known Death Eaters but for precautions, Prefects will lead their house mates to their common rooms were you will remain until further notice. You're Head of Houses will arrive with news when we receive some." he stated and with that the Prefects did as told.

With that done the Headmaster spoke with the Head of Slytherin before they both left the Great Hall for the Infirmary. When they arrived it was to see the Head of Gryffindor on a chair a fare away look on her face and the three History Professors in similar states. Madam Pomfrey was hurriedly working on her two new patients that had been stripped of their armour and clothing. Now they were dressed in white hospital gowns that seemed to make both teens even more pale then they had been when they had arrived. The armour and clothing they had been wearing when they had arrived was placed on a chair for the house elves to gather. Slowly the Headmaster walked over and picked a black clock up. He looked at the crest stitched into it. Suddenly a house elf appeared ready to take the articles away yet the Headmaster whispered to him. After the elf disappeared with the clothing he turned to his Professors.

"It seems that you four recognize both figures on the bed." He murmured as he approached them.

"Yes but Albus how is it possible?" Minerva whispered finally moving her eyes to his a pleading look on her face to tell her everything he knew.

"They are supposed to be either dead our age, how can this be?" Diana whispered before he could answer his deputy.

"I'm afraid that it is very much possible because these two are Orion Evans and Dawn Potter." Dumbledore stated but that caused Damien to jump to his feat.

"How is this possible Headmaster!" He exclaimed causing the man to sigh.

"They are Time Travellers, Orion's real name is Draco Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy family while Dawn used to be Harry Potter the heir of the Potter Family." The Headmaster stated causing the group of adults to freeze in shock.

"What?" Minerva whispered her eyes moving to the prone figure of Dawn Potter.

...

The light of the crescent moon filtered into the hospital wing late that night. Of course the wing was silent for the only occupant were two slumbering teens who had arrived in the Great Hall that day. Thankfully the storm that had rocked the country that day had finally come to an end yet the cold had set in fast and hard causing the now very wet snow to freeze.

Slowly in her bed, Dawn Potter started to steer and when her eyes opened they seemed glazed for a moment. It took her a few moments but at last they returned to their brilliant green and she groaned softly.

"Merlin what explosion rocked my boat." She whispered while placing hand against her temple. For a moment she just lay there, eyes closed and fingers massaging her temple but then her eyes shot open and she shot up in her bed shock filling her mind. "Great Merlin."

Of course not long after she had woken up so did Orion. He seemed to catch on faster and as they looked at each other they couldn't help but smile.

"Seems like we survived." he whispered.

"Um, now will we survive when they find out that we're alive?" She murmured causing Orion to wince. "So I suppose you're going back to being called Draco aren't you."

"I guess so, but you know I am going to miss Orion Evans." He stated causing Dawn to smile.

"Um... I'm going to miss him as well, he was so sweat." She joked causing him to chuckle.

For a moment they just sat there but Draco decided to get up and joined Dawn on her bed. She giggle softly before laying down and cuddling to his side.

"Wounder what my injuries were, I mean I know I got shot because I had a bullet in my side." She stated causing Draco to tense.

"What?"

"Um – it's all healed now though, Pomfrey sure does good jobs with us injured folk." She whispered her eyes dropping as she started to fall asleep.

"I didn't know you where shot." he muttered causing her to sigh.

"I know, I just realized it when we arrived here." She stated before kissing him. "Now go to sleep, you know we'll be woken up early tomorrow by Pomfrey's screeches when she realizes that we are in the same bed."

With that Draco gave a nod and Dawn placed her head on his chest before closing her eyes and falling asleep. For a while Draco only lay there looking at his girlfriend sleeping. Finally he let a sigh leave his lips before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Just as Dawn predicted the duo were woken up the next morning by a shout but sadly it wasn't Pomfrey but Snape. The man didn't seem at all pleased that one of his Slytherin's was laying in a bed with a Gryffindor.

"What does she think she is?" The man hissed. "How dare she cuddle up to my Slytherin, get her out now."

"Severus she is injured and she did not climb into a bed with him he climbed into a bed with her. On-top of that both Draco and Dawn have been dating for a year and a haft now." Came the Headmaster's voice that caused both of them to smile.

"But Albus they are..."

"Seventeen." Draco murmured causing complete silence.

"Who said that?" Madam Pomfrey asked and with that Dawn turned and stretched while Draco did the same.

"We did, morning people." Dawn greeted before sitting up and looking at the people gathered.

"For how long have you both been awake." The Healer asked as she raced over and started to check them.

"Um since the dear Potion master woke us." She answered causing the Headmaster to chuckle.

"Indeed well Dawn, Draco welcome back is in order I suppose." He stated causing both teens to grin.

"Um, I agree and it is good to be back. Although I will miss the past." Draco stated causing Dawn to smile.

"Well you both seem in perfect health. Surprise considering you had a bullet wound and the both of you had other injuries." Madam Pomfrey stated causing both teens to smile.

"Well then it is a good thing I sent a house elf to get you some clothing, as I think that yours will not be in any condition." The Headmaster stated while presenting them with two bags.

"You know Headmaster, our trunks had preservation charms on them." Dawn stated before a white blind was wrapped around them and they started to change.

Thankfully the clothes was nice and pretty modern. She actually wanted to know where the house elf had gotten them. Swiftly she got her black lace panties and bra. Fallowing that she put a pair of black distressed washed jeans with wholes. To go with that she had a charcoal cowl neck long sleeved sweater that had a thick trim at the bottom and at the sleeves. The cowl neck was low enough to show some cleavage but not to low to show her bra. To go with that she found a pair of high heel leather boots. Swiftly she brushed her hair and pulled it into a low side ponytail while her bangs were swiped to the side.

After she finished dressing she turned to see Draco standing dressed in a pair of nice slightly washed jeans and a nice emerald dress shirt that was opened to reveal a grey t-shirt.

"You look handsome." She whispered.

"Yes but the sight before my eyes is like heaven on earth." He remarked causing Dawn to kiss him.

"Love you to you big lover boy." She murmured before the curtains disappeared and they turned to look at the group of Professors that had grown since they had changed.

"Dawn, Draco meet my three new History Professors, Professor Diana, Demeter and Damien." The Headmaster stated causing Dawn and Draco to blink in shock.

"Holly shit." Draco whispered but just then Diana ran over and pulled Dawn into a bone crushing hug that Dawn returned.

"Oh Dawn I've missed you so much. Albus told us that you were Time Travellers and we understand that you couldn't tell us anything." Diana murmured.

"Oh Diana, I would say that I missed you but considering I just say you about six or some hours ago it really has no merit. But I can say that you look good." Dawn joked causing the woman to chuckle softly.

Finally Dawn was released and Diana returned to her position in-between Damien and Demeter.

"Well I just have one thing to say to you Professor McGonagall. I told you so." Dawn teased causing the woman to laugh and Draco to smirk.

"Indeed you did Dawn, indeed you did." The woman agreed before walking over and giving her a gentle hug. "You were so brave Dawn, fighting in battles then even men wouldn't."

"Thank you Professor, but I suppose I have always been meant for battles. It might not be a comforting thought but it's the truth." She whispered and for a moment the Head of Gryffindor held her lion closer before letting go and whipping a tear away.

"Well then, since the both of you are free to go. I have a few things to discus with the both of you. Would you fallow me." The Headmaster stated and both Dawn and Draco agreed before fallowing the old Headmaster to his office.

The moment they arrived Fawkes flew from his perched and tackled her causing Dawn to laugh and hug the beautiful bird. For a moment there was no notice in the office until one of the old Headmaster's spoke up.

"Dawn Potter?" Came the hesitant voice of Professor Dippet that caused the three Order members to turn and look at his painting.

"'lo Headmaster Dippet, it has been a while." Dawn greeted.

"But how is this possible?" He asked.

"Well you see Professor, we short of didn't really tell you the truth. We're Time Travellers and well you could see why we could only trust Professor Dumbledore with this secret." Draco stated causing the old Headmaster to sigh.

"I understand, I was also a part of why Tom Riddle became who he is today." The Headmaster stated and Dawn could only agree with him silently.

"Well then, now that we have reacquainted you wished to speak with us Headmaster?" Draco asked as they all sat down.

"Yes indeed I did, you should be informed of everything that has happened since you have left." He stated and at that both teens made sure that they were comfortable and after a few moments the Headmaster began his tail. "Not long after you both disappeared Voldemort made his appearance public with an attack. After that was announced Fudge was kicked out of office and replaced with Madam Amelia Bones the Head of the Department of Mysteries. She was able to clear the Ministry of all Voldemort Supporters and other sorts before replacing them with people who were wither neutral or light sided. Sadly not long ago there was another attack that caused Professor Flitwick to be injured and placed in Saint Mungos. I'm afraid he will be out for the rest of the year and even some of the next. I have been searching for your old Charms Mistress Dawn, yet she is hard to find."

"So you're down a Professor and have been searching for Professor Crystal meaning she's still alive." Dawn murmured yet inside she was excited. If Professor Crystal was still alive there was a strong chance, that Professor Storm was still alive as well.

"Yes but I do not know where she would have gone." The Headmaster stated his voice sad.

"Well I guess the only option you have is to keep looking and until you can locate her, Dawn can teach Charms." Draco stated causing Dawn to spin on him and the Headmaster to smile.

"What do you mean I can teach Charms!" She exclaimed, clearly not expecting that suggestion.

"What you're a great teacher, have a Charms Mastery and the students loved you when you taught in the passed." Draco stated while looking at her with a smirk that caused her to frown.

"He is right Dawn, you can be the teacher until I find Crystal." The Headmaster stated then became sober. "The only question is would you be willing to teach the students?"

For a moment Dawn looked at her lap before letting a sigh leave her lips.

"You got me Headmaster, I'll teach." She agreed causing the Headmaster to brighten considerably. "Just don't announce it to the school. I'll do it on my own terms." She stated and the Headmaster gave a nod of agreement yet his eyes were twinkling and he had a broad smile on his lips.

"I am positive you will make a brilliant Professor Dawn and considering you have already gone through the entire six year I think you can skip classes for this year." The Headmaster stated causing Dawn to laugh softly.

"What about me?" Draco asked and the Headmaster thought about it for a moment.

"If I may Headmaster." Dawn asked and the man gave a nod so she continued. "If you attend classes, you can try to strengthen the bound between Slytherin and the other houses. You'll be a Snake again." She stated and that caused Draco to smirk. To return to Slytherin would be right, well in his mind. He had never really fit in with Ravenclaw, sure he liked to study and liked to learn new things but he wasn't crazy like the Ravenclaw's. He was also much more sly and cunning. Slytherin was his pride and would return.

"I like that idea, if we are to survive, the Hogwarts has to stand strong. We can't let it crumble." Draco stated and Dawn gave a nod of agreement.

"Sir I would like to request that Draco and I would be allowed to leave school property to gather a few things. I'm afraid we both need clothing and Draco needs to get his uniform as well." Dawn stated and the Headmaster gave a smile.

"Very well, I do not think I have to inform you both to be careful." The Headmaster agreed and both gave nods before rising to their feet.

"We will return by tonight sir." Dawn stated and with that they both left the office, leaving the Headmaster alone.

"You know Albus, I don't think I have ever seen members of Slytherin and Gryffindor work so well together." Came the voice of one of the old Headmistress.

"I agree."

...

Appearing in Diagon Alley, both Dawn and Draco were met with a sight that did not sit well with them. The Alley was almost completely deserted and those who roamed it were in pairs and wore cloaks for safety.

"This is sad." Dawn whispered as she held Draco's hand. Both figures were dressed in Emerald Cloaks that they had gotten from their old trunks.

"I agree but let us make our way to Gringotts. We have many things to do." Draco murmured and the duo swiftly made there way to the gleaming white building.

Once they entered, the duo were shocked to see Goblin Warriors in various places, showing that they were probably scared that they would be attacked. Looking at each other they let sighs leave their lips before walking over to different tellers.

"Name." The Goblin requested.

"Mistress Dawn Lily Potter, previously known as Harry James Potter." She answered softly and with that the Goblin handed a dagger over. He didn't have to say anything else as Dawn knew what that meant. Grasping the handle she cut her palm and let seven drops of blood fall onto the parchment. For a moment nothing happened but then words started to form.

_Lady of the Potter Family_

_Lady of the Gryffindor Family_

_Heir to the Black Family_

_Name: Lady Dawn Lily Potter, Charms Mistress _

_(Harry James Potter)_

The Goblin gave a nod before motioning to a goblin who soon lead her to her vault. The first vault they went to was the Potter Family Vault and it was the most amazing vault she had ever seen. The door was thick like the others but the design was different. It was a dragon but some of it's neck and it's head were 3D style. It's mouth was open revealing white crystal fangs and it's eyes were sapphires. Behind the dragon there was the Potter Crest engraved beautifully.

"Wow." She whispered.

"All you have to do is place your hand on its head." The Goblin stated and Dawn did as told. For a moment everything was silent but then it's eyes glowed and clicks started to be heard. The multiple locks in the door were unlocking and at last the doors opened revealing round empty room.

Frowning, Dawn walked in and found that all the doors had a series of symbols on each door. The symbols were pretty basic and gave the nature of the rooms behind them. There was a book revealing that the room most probably healed books, other doors had Cauldron, hat, or even money symbols. Swiftly she made her way into the money room and was shocked by what she found. The room was the size of the Great hall yet doubled and there were mountains of gold, bronze and silver. Swiftly she filled a pouch before leaving that room. She thought about it before going into the weapons room. For a moment she just searched until finally she left the room a thick leather belt wrapped around her waist with daggers dangling from them. Finally she finished everything with going to get another cloak yet finding an invisibility cloak.

"Wounder for how long this things been here." She whispered before swiftly grabbing it and leaving the room and the vault.

Swiftly the Goblin brought her back to the surface where she spotted Draco waiting for her. Walking over she gave him a smile and together they left. Walking through the streets of Diagon Alley was not as pleasant as they had first thought it would have been. As the night started to fall the Alley became more and more deserted. Thankfully they were able to get Draco's school uniform and then they had time for one last stop. The store itself was in the older part of Diagon Alley and a little then just rundown. The outside had pealing paint and extremely dirty windows. Looking at each other they swiftly walked in and the inside just proved to them to not judge a book or a store in this case. Inside the shop was an amazing sight. All sorts of armour and battle robs were placed around the room. There was a large antique desk with a lamp on it. The floor was old yet well kept and it was nice big hardwood planks. Suddenly a young woman stepped out of a back room, yet she hadn't noticed them as she was still speaking with an older woman that had also exited the room.

"But Grandma, it's dangerous now a days." She argued.

"It was dangerous during the time of the Grindelwald War. I will not flee when my own father hadn't." The woman argued right back but at last she noticed them and the argument came to a halt. "Costumers, how may I help you?"

"Grandma, they can be Death Eaters this late at night." The girl hissed while reaching for her wand.

"Trust me, we are no Death Eaters, we have come to have our battle robes repaired. You see we trust you Seamstress Albertine." Dawn whispered while producing her armour, that was in a bag. Draco did the same and the woman walked over. She took both bags and motioned for them to fallow her. They went into a back room and the woman swiftly started to take the armour out of the bags. She didn't truly give any attention to it all until she arrived at Dawn's cloak and armour. For a moment she just stared at it then spun an both Dawn and Draco, eyes burning with anger.

"Where did you get these!" She shouted.

"You my lady." Dawn whispered while dropping her hood. For a moment the woman stared before shakily siting down.

"How?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"Time." Draco answered causing the woman to shake her head.

"You were thought dead by everybody, now I find you both back in my shop requesting that I repair the armour I constructed so long ago." She whispered before gently running her hand over a piece of it. "It will take me a handful of days but I will send it to you when it is complete."

"Thank you Seamstress Albertine, I'm also very glad to see you still alive." Dawn whispered and with that both Dawn and Draco left for Hogwarts.

...

That night, Christmas Dinner was to be one of the most unexpected. The students who had remained at Hogwarts that year, which were a lot, were gathered and even the staff was happy. Nobody knew why they were in such happy moods yet when the Headmaster stood, the students fell silent and waited for him to speak.

"Students of Hogwarts! Last night, you were all witness to the arrival of two individuals. Although their arrival was unique and unexpected I can assure you that they did not mean you any harm. They were not allied with Voldemort, far from it, they are firm believers in the light. They have fought for a chance that we all may have peace filled lives and will continue to fight along side us all. Now I would like to present to you the return of Draco Malfoy and Dawn Potter, previously known as Harry Potter!" The Headmaster declared and that caused everybody to spin around and watch as the doors opened and two figures walked in. Draco was dressed to impress for the Christmas day, he wore black dress pants and a dark red dress shirt, he even had a Santa hat on his head. Dawn wore a simple yet stylish off the shoulder dark red dress with a pair of high heeled black boots. On her own head was a Santa hat but her hair was in soft ringlets down her back.

For what seemed like minutes the entire hall was silent but then Dawn was being held in a tight embrace by Sirius Black. She stumbled back because of the impact but it didn't really matter as Sirius had her pulled to him in a protective embrace. Smiling softly and recovering from her shock, Dawn wrapped her arms around her godfather and buried her face in his shoulder. They stayed like that for a good minute until finally Sirius pulled away and cupped her face in his hands.

"Merlin have I missed you. Where have you been? Are you okay? Why are you a girl?" He asked causing her to laugh softly.

"I missed you to Sirius, but for now can you just live with the fact that I have returned and that I am perfectly fine. Things will be explained later." She stated yet her voice did not rise above a whisper. Draco had to stop himself from laughing because that was the voice she normally used in classes, when she taught.

"Of course, of course." Sirius agreed before wrapping her into another hug. "I am so happy you're alive."

"I'm happy that you are free Sirius." She whispered back and after Sirius let go of her again, she was instantly wrapped in a huge hug by the entire Weasley family, those who were still at Hogwarts, Hermione and the rest of what would have been her year mates.

Hermione was hugging her at the front and she was sobbing, Ginny was clinging to her side also sobbing while Ron had his arms wrapped around her shoulders his head resting on her head and she could feel his arms shaking from his silent cries. From the corner of her eye she could see that Draco was smirking yet he was also being greeted by his house mates, those that he had considered close friends and even younger years. It lasted a good ten minutes until at last they were each released well almost, Hermione would not let go of her arm.

"I won't disappear again Hermione, and if I do I will return sooner then now. I promise you." Dawn whispered to her female friend.

"I – I thought I had lost you. You were gone for so long and now you show up, during Christmas, as a girl, but alive." She whispered causing Dawn to smile softly at her friend.

"I know it might come to a shock to you guys but you have to promise me to wait until I can tell everybody at once about what happened." Dawn stated and she could tell that her friends were slightly hesitant but they agreed before swiftly leading her to Gryffindor table where she was greeted by everybody else. The same thing was happening with Draco, who seemed quite shocked at the worm welcome of the Slytherins.

"Yes, yes quite a nice present I must say, I don't think any of us were expecting such a perfect Christmas present, their return has given us a reason to celebrate and so I am pleased to announce this feast!" The Headmaster and with that the food appeared and students broke out into conversation most of it being about Dawn and Draco. But as the feast went on there was a certain conversation that seemed to be going on between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Nobody, who didn't know about the treaty, were expecting a group of Slytherins and Gryffindor's to rise from their seats and walk to the front of the Great hall.

"With all do respect Headmaster, may we speak?" Blaise Zabini requested and the Headmaster gave a nod before the boy turned to the rest of the hall. "At the beginning of the school term. Slytherin approached Gryffindor with a preposition. They have agreed with everything, and we have as well. A treaty will be formed so that our two houses may be able to bound together and even befriend each other. Still there are two members who need to agree to them, Draco Malfoy and Dawn Potter. Could you please both step forward?"

Slightly shocked by the request yet smiling brightly both Dawn and Draco walked to the front of the hall and Dawn took the parchment and started to read with Draco. For a moment the hall was silent but then both figures looked at each other and gave nods.

"I like it." Draco agreed.

"I do to." Dawn stated while handing the parchment over.

"Then Slytherin has chosen that Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy would sign the treaty as the representatives of Slytherin." Blaise stated causing Draco's eyes to grow wider then what they had been.

"Gryffindor also asked that Ronald Weasley and Dawn Potter sign the treaty as the representatives of Gryffindor." Hermione stated causing Dawn to turn to her friend.

"Why us, we have been gone for the last year and a haft." Dawn stated causing the group to grin.

"Because you both represent your houses." Ron answered brightly.

"Well I suppose we would be honoured to sigh the contract or treaty as you have called it." Draco agreed and with that the group started the process. The first ones to sign the contract were Ron and Daphne Dawn was next but she froze and let a smirk form on her lips before snapping her fingers. With a burst of flames a quill appeared in her hand and the Headmaster let a brilliant smile appear on his lips.

"That's – that's a phoenix feather!" Hermione exclaimed clearly shocked that Dawn would actually own one.

"I know, it was a gift." She stated before, with an elegant hand writing none had seen, but Draco, she sighed the treaty. Finished she handed the feather to Draco who did the same then handed it back. With another burst of fire the quill disappeared back to its case for safe keeping. "Now it just needs to be sealed."

"How?" Daphne asked causing the four to blink. For a moment there was silence until Draco took the treaty, rolled it up before spinning and taking Dawn's hand. He placed it on the treaty before wrapping his free arm around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. Dawn of course, kissed right back and without their notice two ribbons formed around the treaty and were soon sealed with the infamous Hogwarts crest.

When they let go the hall broke into cheers and even the Headmaster was clapping his hands.

"The perfect seal for a treaty, love is a powerful emotion that can be used to defeat anything." The Headmaster stated and Dawn gave a soft laugh.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Late that night in the Headmaster's office, Dawn, Drano, Hermione, the Weasleys, Sirius, Remus, Diana, Demeter, Damien, McGonagall and Snape were all gathered. It seemed like Snape seemed slightly green at the prospect of being in the same room as a bunch of Gryffindors or he was green because his own godson had kissed a Potter.

"Well now, as you are all here let us begin. I am sure you have plenty of questions for Dawn and Draco yet I have some things to give them before we start the interrogation." The Headmaster said causing Dawn and Draco to laugh softly.

The Headmaster gave a snap and swiftly two trunks appeared before them. Both instantly recognized them as their old school trunks from the past. After that, a stack of letters was given to them although Dawn's seem much bigger. Then two items both Dawn and Draco had not seen in more then two years. There placed before them were their first wands. Gently they both accepted them and strapped them to their bodies.

"Harold wrote you both, along with Professor Slughorn for you Draco. Might I inform you that Professor Slughorn has returned as a Professor and I am sure that he would enjoy seeing his old pupil once more." The Headmaster remarked causing Draco to chuckle. "As for yours Dawn, Professor Crystal and Storm both left letters for you encase you were to return your old students also left you letters and young Harold as well. The Potters also left you letters and current letters from your parents. They requested that I only give them to you once you turned of age and seeing as you have, I have the right to give them to you."

"Thank you sir." Dawn whispered while looking at the stack of envelops.

Swiftly both Dawn and Draco placed them in the trunks before looking up at the Headmaster.

"The last things I have to give you are these. Christopher gave me the right to give you these." He continued before handing over two large purple velvet boxes.

Both accepted them and found gold phoenix' placed on them yet Dawn's had a crown. When they opened them, they were both shocked to find an Order of Merlin First class.

"Holly shit." Draco whispered yet Dawn did not say a word.

"Also letters from Christopher himself, as Minister of Magic." The Headmaster finished while handing over two additional letters but these with the official Minister of Magic seal waxed onto them. Gently both Dawn and Draco placed them into their trunks and the Headmaster at last rested against his seat. "Two additional things were placed in your vault Dawn, for both you and Draco. During the last battle, you were seen fighting with two muggle guns and they were placed in your vault. Apparently they are treasures of war."

That of course caused both Dawn and Draco to wince, to think that two weapons of destruction was in Dawn's vault was not very comforting yet it was better then in the Malfoy vault.

"Now then let us start with the questions." The Headmaster declared and the first one to speak with Sirius.

"For how long have you two been together?" He asked causing both Dawn and Draco to look at each other.

"Um – a year in a half about." Dawn answered hesitantly.

"We got together after we were able to save Dawn from her imprisonment during the war." Draco continued.

"What imprisonment!" Hermione asked looking quite horrified.

"I was captured during a battle, early on and brought to one of Grindelwalds prisons. There, I found out that the Potters were also there and a few others. I wasn't there for long since the Order of the Phoenix was formed after I was captured. Anyway Draco kissed me the moment they were able to get me out of my cell." She answered causing the females of the group to ah.

"How old are you both exactly?" Minerva asked.

"Well since we restarted half our four year did our fifth and our sixth year we are seventeen but will be turning eighteen on our next birthdays." Draco answered this time.

"Were you really the leader of the Order of the Phoenix?" Ron asked.

"Yes I was." Dawn answered while looking at the Headmaster. "The new leader is the Headmaster and I have to admit he is doing a fairly good job."

That of course caused the Headmaster to chuckle and Dawn was happy to see that his eyes were twinkling once more.

"How was it like in the past?" Ginny asked looking quite eager to learn.

"Different, the Headmaster here was still Head of Gryffindor when we arrived and had dark red hair. His beard wasn't as long and he hadn't developed his twinkling eye thingy. Gryffindor and Slytherin weren't total enemies like they are now and Quidditch had been cancelled during the war. Battles were vicious especially those including both muggle and wizarding people. The government had no choice but to form a unite that included people who knew about the wizarding world to help fight during those battles. It was not easy and the uniform was not what I expected at the time." Dawn stated her eyes dimming at the memories of battles long past yet still fresh in her mind.

"Who did you stay with?" Ron asked curiously.

"We stayed with Christopher and Maria Potter, Christopher was the Minister of Magic at the time and far more responsible then Fudge. Sadly the first summer we were there, they were kidnapped and we had to stay at a different location with Harold after sealing the manor." Draco answered.

"I never asked where you both stayed after that." The Headmaster remarked.

"We asked Harold what was the one place that nobody knew about. He answered Godrics Hallow." Dawn answered and that caused everybody's eyes to widen in horror.

"You mean you stayed at…"

"Yes we stayed at Godrics Hallow until we could go to Hogwarts." Dawn answered and for a moment, there was silence. Most people were saddened by the thought that Dawn had stayed in the very building were her life was ripped away from her and where her own life could have ended.

"Dawn, did you really Master in Charms?" Hermione asked clearly eager to get of the subject.

"Yes I did, my Mistress was the Charms Professor of the time, Professor Crystal." Dawn answered.

"And you did it all in one year?" Ron asked clearly hesitant.

"Yes, I did it in one year, it was fun and I was very happy to have been given the chance." She stated.

"What a minute!" Hermione cried before searching in her bag. For a moment, everybody watched until she took a book out and gave it to Dawn who looked down at it. She just blinked then laughed and showed it to Draco who started to chuckle.

"Where did you find this?" She asked causing Hermione to blush.

"In Gryffindor Tower." Ginny answered.

"Why, what is it?" Sirius asked.

"The Guide to pass ones DADA OWL's." Dawn stated.

"What does it say in the back my dear?" The Headmaster asked and Dawn turned it around. There stuck to the back was not only a picture but words. Dawn and Draco both recognized the people as themselves dressed in their armour or almost all of it.

"It says, Dawn and Orion, two fighters against Grindelwald, leaders of war. Whoever finds this book should use it in the best way possible. Learn from it." Draco read causing the Headmaster to chuckle.

"You wrote a book?" Remus asked confused.

"It's handwritten and actually it's Dawn who wrote most of it. I wrote perhaps two pages." Orion answered causing Dawn to blush.

"It's really useful Dawn; all Gryffindor fifth years used it and while Umbridge was still teaching and even after that. There were really helpful pointers to pass our OWL's." Ron said and Dawn gave a happy smile.

"I'm glad to hear it; I never thought it would be found though." She murmured causing Ginny to grin. "Let me guess you found it Miss Grin a lot."

"Yes." Ginny answered.

"Well now, Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, Miss Weasley could you three please return to Gryffindor Tower, I have a few more things to discus with Dawn and Orion." The Headmaster said.

The trio were about to protest when Dawn gave them looks.

"But Dawn, you were what sixteen when you joined the Order?" Ron exclaimed.

"I was different Ron, I am involved in war no matter what, and you are not. I refuse to let you guys get involved. I know it may sound hypercritic but I have never been a child." Dawn stated causing the entire office to fall silent. "Please understand this."

"We will." Hermione whispered before pulling Ron and Ginny out of the office behind her.

For a moment, there was silence but then Dawn let a sigh leave her lips.

"Thank you my dear, now I assume you have questions for me?" The Headmaster asked and Dawn gave a nod.

"What happened to Harold eh, my Grandfather?" She asked.

"I'm afraid Harold disappeared before the first war with Voldemort ended. He disappeared before your parents went into hiding. He and his wife. I'm afraid they have not been found as of yet nor heard of." Dumbledore answered causing Dawn's eyes to brighten.

"Who is my grandmother?" She asked curious as to whom it might be.

"Your grandmother was a young Hufflepuff in Harold's year. She went by the name Anesta Bones. She was the younger sister of Activius Bones, who is Susan Bones grandfather and Amelia Bones father." The Headmaster answered causing Dawn's eyes to widen in shock. So she was related to the Bones Family in some way, interesting.

"What happened to the original Order?" She asked looking quite uncertain about the fact.

"Some died, some went into hiding and some are still alive." The Headmaster answered and then Minerva jumped in.

"My parents are still alive." She answered causing Dawn to brighten.

"I would really like to thank them personally Professor, your parents put their lives in danger every day by spying on Grindelwald and his followers." Dawn said her voice sincere.

"I can arrange for them to visit. They have not seen Hogwarts in many years." Professor McGonagall remarked.

"I would like that." She agreed.

"Dawn, Draco I would like that you both attend the next meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. It will be held tomorrow night here at the castle." Dumbledore stated and both Dawn and Draco gave nods of agreement.

"We shall be there." They agreed but then Dawn thought about something.

"Professor would you have folders on the war. Documents of sorts?" She asked and the Headmaster gave a nod.

"I have documented everything of about this war. I will gladly share this with you my dear." he stated while reaching into his desk and taking a thick and large folder out. He handed it to Dawn who gave a nod.

At midnight, Dawn and Draco finally left for their dorms. The next day would be easy going since it was still Christmas Vacations yet slightly tense as Voldemort could attack at anytime.

Arriving at Gryffindor tower, Dawn looked at the painting and smiled.

"Hello my lady, a pleasure to see you once more." Dawn remarked causing the woman's eyes to widen.

"My word is it Dawn Potter I am speaking with?" She asked shocked.

"The one and only, may I inform you of the password I do know?" She asked.

"Of course my dear, you were quite nice to me." The Fat Lady agreed.

"Snitches and pudding." Dawn stated and the woman swung open letting her enter the Gryffindor common room.

The moment she entered she spotted, the entire Fifth year group waiting for her. When they say her, they all looked at her and so she walked forward.

"Let me guess some of you have questions?" She asked and they gave nods. "Then first one to go will be you Neville."

"Um, Dawn where were you?" He asked.

"The past, I was in the time of the second world war and the Grindelwald war." She answered causing his eyes to widen.

"Then you're the one my grandmother was speaking of!" he exclaimed causing her to laugh.

"Your grandmother is Augusta Longbottom."

"Yes she is, wow, I'm sure she would be happy to hear about this." Neville whispered causing Dawn to grin.

"Then send her a letter but do not reveal too much Neville… or is she in the Order?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Yes, she is in it as a political figure of sorts I think." Neville answered causing Dawn to grin.

"Then no need to send a letter, I shall see her tomorrow evening." Dawn stated causing Neville's eyes to widen.

Thankfully, though the questions that fallowed didn't last long only a half an hour and at last, Dawn was allowed to go to bed in her old room. At first the group were wondering where she was going but when they say that it was a bedroom, they were slightly shocked. Still Dawn closed the door behind her before going over to her trunk and grabbing a long sleeved t-shirt fallowed by a pair of panties. After changing she law down in her bed and let a content sigh, leave her lips. It felt great to be back in her bed. Suddenly she turned and found Draco looking at her from the side of her bed. Laughing softly she lifted the covers up and he climbed in beside her. Grateful for having him beside her she cuddled to his side and went strait to sleep a smile on her lips.

The next morning both woke up and with a quick time spell, they realised that it was quite late. Neither were worried by that fact seeing, as they hadn't slept in so long that it felt good.

"I think I'll call the house elf, perhaps they can prepare us a little something before lunch." Dawn whispered yet just after that, a house elf did appear.

"Mistress Dawn asked for food?" It asked and Dawn gave a bright smile.

"Yes thank you."

As soon as the house elf left, the duo started to eat and even read the letters the received the day before.

_Dear Dawn, _

_ I suppose you might be wondering why I would write you a letter when well you are supposed to be dead. After all, who could survive that explosion? Still I feel as though I should write this and even though I feel stupid, I am. I am fifteen now, four years have passed since the end of the wars and everything is getting fixed up pretty well. Diagon Alley is completely cleaned up and Hogsmead is as well. There had been a ceremony to honour those fallen during the time of war and a black stone wall placed in the Ministry of magic with all your names on it. You're both on it even though some of the adults don't think you are actually dead. Father did not want your name placed on it though, he didn't seem happy at all. Well anyway, this year is my OWL year and I hope I do just as well as you guys. You guys were brilliant and even did two NEWT's. Well Orion did one but still. Professor Crystal left about two years ago. I guess she didn't want to be reminded of you or something. Our new Professor is really tiny, Professor Filius Flitwick, he was a Ravenclaw and he is a duelling champions. Professor McGonagall took Professor Crystal's position as Gryffindor Head of House and she is really good at it. Um, what else to say oh yes, I met this cute girl. Her name is Anesta Bones. Mum and dad met her at a function we attended and they seemed to like her. She is a Hufflepuff but really nice and she is really good in duels. I am sure you would have loved her as well; she seems to look up to you as a hero of sorts. I asked her who her hero was once in class, because of a project and she answered you. She says she likes how you stood up for what you believed was right and even fought when most woman would stay at home. Well you are a hero to me as well. You and Orion are. I wish you would have survived Dawn, I really do, your Charms Classes were brilliant and you were brilliant. I miss you so much, you were the older sister I never had and I loved you like one. _

_Harold _

_Part 2 _

_Strange how I am writing this in parts but it is unique for a letter is it not. I am older now, out of Hogwarts and married, yes married. I married Anesta Bones and we have a son, his name James Potter. Damien had a grandson by the way, his name is Remus Lupin, same age as my own son. Demeter married Diana by the way. Its strange you know, I rather thought that by now you and Orion would be married and would have children as well. Perhaps I could have been an uncle of sorts. Well, James I can tell will be a prankster, I mean I see it in his eyes and he is already playing small pranks. His accidental magic was brilliant and he is only nine. He will be starting at Hogwarts in a few years and I just know he will be in Gryffindor. He is going to cause the Professor's hair to go grey although I think that Albus, the Headmaster, is getting up there with his white bear and hair. He only has a few more strands of red hair left. Funny is not it yet he seems perfectly happy especially now that his eyes twinkle all the time. Things are still peaceful around here. _

_Harold _

_Part 3 _

_Well Dawn, my worst fear has happened, although my son is in school, war has started. This new Dark Lord has risen with a group he calls Death Eaters. The man calls himself the Dark Lord Voldemort. He is powerful and people are starting to call him you know who. Albus has restarted the Order of the Phoenix and some of the old crowed has returned. Professor Crystal and Storm have not thought. Nobody really does know where they are or even if they are alive. My son is__ a Gryffindor by the way. His best friend is a Black, Sirius Black the heir of the House of Black and Remus Lupin they are also fri__ends with another boy by the name of Peter Pettergrew. They call themselves the Marauders and pull pranks on the students at school. I have already been called to Hogwarts ten times this year and it is only his first year! I have been informed that he has had ten detentions in two weeks. His mother is not too happy but James is a happy boy. Apparently, he has his eyes on a pretty red head by the name of Lily Evans, but Miss Evans does not seem to return it. _

_Harold _

_Part 4 _

_This is the last part of this letter that I will write to you Dawn, my son has graduated from Hogwarts and has a son of his own, his name is Harry Potter. They named him after me. I was touched by they are going into hiding. Voldemort is after them and us. We have decided to go into hiding as well but James says it is safer if we go to different places. I don't know where James and Lily, yes Lily Evans, the one who wouldn't say yes before said yes in their seventh year, will be going. They are going under the Fidelius Charm. We shall be doing so as well, but I have decided to choose myself as the Secret Keeper. We will be going to one of our properties since they are the safest ones we have. _

_I now say goodbye Dawn. _

_Harold_

Tears fell from Dawn's eyes as she read her Grandfathers letter. She laughed when he mentioned that she was named after him. Gently she placed the letter down and promised herself to look into all the properties. If they would be going under the Fidelius Charm they would probably chose one of the most well protected places. The next letter she read was Professor Crystals, fallowed by Professor Storms. She of course read her Great Grandparents' letters and then the student's letters. It seemed like her 'dead' had been quite a sad affair when announced to the students.

Gently she put down the last letter written by her students and took the only letter left to open. Christopher's as the Minister of Magic. Gently she picked it up and broke the seal. From there she pulled the papers out and started to read.

_Dawn Potter, Head of the Order of the Phoenix, _

_ You have shown great bravery and exception loyalty to your country by fighting in battles that where meant to be fought by soldiers and Aurors. You were a civilian yet made it your duty to protect and defend your fellow fellow citizens. You have been imprisoned by the Dark Lord Grindelwald yet held strong; you have lead men and woman onto the battlefield and saved many people during those battles. I am honoured to give you the Order of Merlin First class. I am also honoured to give you the medal of the Phoenix. This medal can be given to you at the Ministry of Magic by the Minister of Magic in person. This medal is to show that you have been a leader during the time of war, a leader of the light that should be shown with honour. _

_Minister of Magic, Order of Merlin First class, _

_Lord Christopher Henry Potter _

Shaking her head, she let a smile form on her face. It seems like she would be making a visit to the Ministry of Magic soon.

Turning to Orion he gave her a smile and they swiftly put all there letters away.

"I think we best get dressed and down to the Great hall. Don't want to worry the Headmaster to much now do we." Draco remarked causing Dawn to smile.

"I agree."

With a final kiss, Draco left for his own room and Dawn started to get dressed. She decided to go with a pair of black skinny jeans that were slightly distressed and to go with it a white tank top. Over that she wore a black sweater that hugged her curves and finally a pair of black high heel boots. Finished she strapped her wands to her body before leaving her room and walking into the common room. There were a few students hanging about and when she walked in they seemed to look at her yet she just walked out and started to make her way towards the Great Hall for the lunch that would be happening in a few moments. Entering the Great hall both were speaking and it seemed that everybody was looking at them. Shaking their heads they decided to sit at each others tables and so separately for the first time in years.

Sitting at Gryffindor Dawn found herself soon joined by, what would have been, her fellow sixth years if she had not accepted the teaching position.

"Hey Dawn, did you know that we are getting a new Charms Professor because Flitwick was injured?" Ron asked as he started to pile some of the food that had just appeared.

"Um, the Headmaster did inform me of that. I am curious as to whom it might be, but I hope you enjoy the new Professor." Dawn remarked.

"Why?" Neville asked.

"I won't be attending Charms Class with you guys, because I am a Mistress of Charms." She answered causing Nevilles eyes to widen "Neville have you ever thought of going for a Herbology Mastery?"

"Well I sort of did, I mean I love Herbology, I really do and it's something I'm good at." Neville said and Dawn gave a nod.

"You are very good at Herbology, I don't think I have ever seen anybody with a greener thumb then yourself." She stated causing Neville to frown.

"But my thumb isn't green?" He asked causing Hermione and Dawn to laugh.

"Sorry I guess it's a muggle expression, a green thumb means that you are good at Gardening and such." Dawn explained and Neville gave a nod of understanding.

"I see, it makes sense." He said before continuing to eat.

For a moment nothing was said in reality Dawn didn't really know what to speak about with her friends. She was used to speaking with Draco about the war but considering she still needed to read the folder and before the meeting that night she didn't want to spend to much time eating. She needed to really know, in more detail what had happened during the years she had been gone.

"So Dawn, do you want to do something this afternoon?" Hermione asked and Dawn gave a sad smile.

"I'm afraid I have to read over some papers from the Order. I need to make sure that I'm in the know for when the meeting takes place." She answered causing Hermione and Ron to grow sad.

"Oh." Ron whispered.

"But if you want you can come into my room and perhaps read or something. I can't tell you anything about the order but if you want I can help with your homework if you have any." She said causing Hermione to brighten and Ron to groan.

"Homework?" He wined causing Dawn to smile.

"Getting it down sooner will save you time for later." She said and Ron gave a sigh.

"Oh alright, we can do homework." He agreed.


	35. Chapter 35

.

..

...

...

...

Order meetings, News Articles, Return

Chapter 35

...

...

...

..

.

Dawn bit her lip as she stood beside Orion in the Great Hall. Order members were starting to arrive yet nobody seemed to take much notice in them. Of course Dawn recognized most of the new members since she had met some of them the summer before she disappeared. She winced when she noticed Mrs. Weasley, that was one woman who wasn't going to be pleased that she was a member of the Order. Of course they would be informing the entire Order about who they were and what they had did. As of yet nobody knew, well almost nobody knew, that Draco had been Orion Evans. At last the last member arrived and the Headmaster asked for everybody to listen.

"You have perhaps not heard, for this is a recent event but two of Hogwarts' students have returned. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." He stated and that caused the entire Order to cheer. "Harry Potter though was changed into a girl and is now known as Dawn Potter."

"The poor dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed causing Dawn to wince. This was not going to end well for her.

"Yes, yes at first but Dawn has become accustom to her new female body and in my opinion wishes to stay as a girl. But that is not where the surprises end. No both Draco and Dawn were sent back in time during the potion explosion and it is the reason why we could not locate them here in our time. They were simply not here. No both Draco and Dawn found themselves in the time of WW2 and the War against Grindelwald." That of course caused much fear in the Order. "Draco decided that he could not attend Hogwarts as a Malfoy and so chose to go, with a little convincing from Dawn, as Orion Evans. He was also sorted into Ravenclaw while Dawn was sorted back into Gryffindor. They staid in that time until the war was finished with the final battle."

"They did not fight did they! They are just children!" Molly Weasley exclaimed.

"They did indeed fight, both Draco and Dawn were members of the Order of the Phoenix, some of you might remember the tails, Demeter, Damien and Diana informed you of. Dawn Potter was the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix!" The Headmaster stated and Dawn gave a small smile as she heard exclamations of denial and even shouts of she was to young. "That is why I am giving her title back and taking my title as second in command."

That of course caused Dawn to pale Draco to burst out laughing and complete outrage amongst the Order.

"You can't be serious Headmaster!" Dawn shouted and that's when hers and Draco's presents was revealed. "Making me the Leader again, you lead the Order, Voldemort fears you!"

"Ah but child, you are a natural leader and Leading the Order of the Phoenix has always been your position. Not only that but Voldemort does not only fear me but you as well. you defeated him so long ago, you are his enemy." Dumbledore stated in his wise old tone that caused Dawn to growl.

"Old man, you are so not making me lead!" She shouted.

"And why not?" He asked.

"Because this Order respects you as their Leader not ME!" She argued.

"That isn't true!" Came a shout and Dawn froze as she looked around. Standing tall and proud were members she recognized. Although most were quite a bit older then they last were they were members of the Original Order of the Phoenix. "You led us to battle, you led us to victory. Without your leading the Order of the Phoenix, we would not have won those battles. You aided the Ministry of Magic in fighting back against Grindelwald, you were the icon of light along side Dumbledore even though he defeated Grindelwald you were known as the Leader of the Light and the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix!"

"We respect you. We will follow you in this war once more and if these young wipers don't fallow then they are fools." Somebody stated causing Dawn to smile even though it was just a little one.

"You see Dawn, the Order will fallow it's true leader." Dumbledore stated and Dawn let a sigh leave her lips.

"Well, if the Older members agree then, then I shall return to my position as the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix." She agreed causing cheers from many members.

"She is a child!" Molly Weasley shouted standing. "You should be ashamed of yourselves for causing a young child to enter battle, to know the life of war!"

"I'm afraid Mrs. Weasley that I already know war and even if I wouldn't have been placed back as Leader of the Order of the Phoenix I would still be participating in this war. This war is not like Grindelwalds, this is my war and I will fight in it." Dawn stated her eyes hardening and causing everybody to look at her with a certain amount of respect. "Now I have already read all the folders partaking this war and we can start with the meeting."

With that Dawn motioned for everybody to sit and took her own position at the front of the table where the Headmaster used to sit. The Headmaster sat on her right and at the urging of the Headmaster Draco sat at his side then McGonagall and people took sits from there. Once that was done the meeting truly began and the first to speak was the spy, Professor Snape.

"The Dark Lord is planning an attack, yet he has new tactics. He will only summon us on the day of the attack without informing us of where the attack will take place. He has also been forming plans to capture people but we have not been informed of who those people might be. I have tried to see if anybody has been informed yet found that nobody has." He stated and Dawn gave a nod.

"It seems like Tom is thinking about what happened to his old mentor." She stated causing everybody to turn to her in confusion. "Grindelwald was Tom's Mentor of sorts. He was a member of Grindelwalds army." She answered causing the Headmaster's eyes to widen.

"I did not know that." He stated.

"That's because you couldn't know about Tom Riddle's beginning as a Dark Lord at that time. You know we couldn't change the future that much." She said and the Headmaster gave a sad nod of understanding.

"Yes, you are correct." He agreed.

"As some of you know back during the war against Grindelwald the McGonagalls were the spies for the Order. At that time Grindelwald seemed to tell his trusted followers many of his plans. It seems Tom has learned that there is a possibility of a spy in his group. Try to remain low Professor, we do not want harm to come to you and not because you are a spy." She stated and the Potion Master gave a nod before they turned to other things.

Thankfully the Order meeting did not last long and by the end everything had gone well. Now some members were leaving while, mostly, the original members walked to Dawn and Draco and welcomed them back even thanked them. Finally it was only those who Dawn had met the summer before she had left that were left along with another person she had met but at the time hadn't been a member of the Order.

"Minister Bones, it is a pleasure to meet you once more." Dawn greeted causing the proud looking woman to smile.

"Indeed, I was shocked when Albus introduced you but I am honored to meet you. I was told quite a few tales by my own parents about you're leadership during the war against Grindelwald. Sadly they have died, they would have enjoyed to see you again and thank you for what you did. I would like that thank you on their behalf." Minister Bones stated while giving a slight bow.

"There is nothing to thank me for, I was doing what I believed in, your parents are the ones I should be thanking. I am not a leader if I have nobody to lead. They also fought hard for the freedom they wanted." Dawn stated while returning the bow.

"I look forward to working with you in the future and please call me Amelia, you urned that right long ago." She stated and Dawn gave a smile.

"Then please call me Dawn, Miss Potter makes it sound as though I had just gotten a detention." Dawn stated causing the woman to laugh lightly.

"As you wish Dawn."

A few more minutes of talking with the Ministry was enlightening but then Amelia had to leave for she had work awaiting her at home. After she left Dawn was greeting by Charlie and Bill who gave her looks.

"You know Mum is not at all happy." Bill stated.

"But who cares! We all know you are more then capable of fighting of Death Eaters, welcome back Dawn!" Charlie exclaimed before hugging her and causing Dawn to laugh.

"Thanks's guys." Although Dawn had yet to become very close to Charlie and Bill she respected both of them and wished to get to know them better especially seeing as they both did work out of the country and did different things, well of course Bill had moved back to England but still he had done work in Egypt.

Finally the last two people to greet her was Mrs and Mr. Weasley. The later seemed quite happy to see her and even gave her a hug that she returned. The first though seemed not as happy and Dawn knew why.

"Mrs. Weasley I know you care deeply for me and don't want to see me hurt but the thing is, I have fought in a war before fighting in this one. I will stand by while I can do something to stop more deaths. I want to fight because I have the power and the courage to do so." Dawn stated yet she knew she hadn't really broken Mrs. Weasley's thoughts that she shouldn't be fighting.

"But you are a child!" She exclaimed causing Dawn to sigh.

"Molly she may be a child in your eyes but before me I see a young woman ready to stand on her two feet and defend what she sees as right. She isn't a child Molly." Arthur defended causing Dawn to smile in thanks.

...

The next morning Dawn woke up and groaned as she realized that today students would be arriving and tomorrow classes would be starting. That meant that she had to come up with a lesson plan for Charms. Turning around she smiled as she spotted Draco sleeping peacefully beside her. She gave him a gently kiss before getting up and going to her bathroom. She took a fast shower before getting dressed in a pair of jeans with a green sweater. Leaving her room she made her way to the Headmaster's office.

"Ah Dawn wait can I help you with?" He asked.

"Do you still have Professor Crystal's lessons plans?" She asked him and he frowned for a moment.

"I think I might, please follow me." He stated and together they left his office and made there way to the Charms hallway.

When they arrived they went strait into a classroom Dawn recognized, it was the Charms Class room but not the one Flitwick used. Not only that but nothing much had been changed about it. Only a few things here and there and it was clean. Going into the office Dawn found many things still there, papers, books and other things.

"I'm afraid Crystal didn't wish to bring much of her belongings with her and so left them here." He said and Dawn gave a sigh as she walked to the desk. For a moment she looked through it until finally she found what she was looking for. "You may of course use this office as your own and if you wish I can make an announcement for the students to come to this class room for charms." He stated and Dawn gave him a gentle smile.

"I think that would be a good idea Professor." She agreed.

"Albus child, call me Albus and here are Filius plans." He said and she gave a nod before he left leaving her alone with her planning.

Looking through both sets of plans Dawn started to combine them. It took her what seemed to be an hour yet it was actually two before she finished. Putting her quill down she let a sigh leave leave her lips as she massaged her neck.

"I wonder what she left behind." Dawn whispered while looking around the office. "Well it is technically my office."

With that she started to snoop around, the first place she looked was the desk. She found bits of old quills, parchment even ink bottles which had dried up ink in them. She also found to her great shock a picture, it seemed though that she could have forgotten it because it was hidden under piles and piles of papers. Piking it up she looked at the photo gently. It was Professor Crystal when she was much younger and a little baby in her arms. Her Professor seemed very happy as well. Turning it over she was shocked to see hand writing.

_Crystal age 28 with baby daughter Lily Crystal newly born, _

_ November 29th _

The last part of the date was not legible but it didn't matter. Dawn was still in complete shock. She had never known that her Mistress had a daughter. Gently she put the picture on the table and continued to look. At last she found nothing else in the desk and so continued on with her explorations. It seemed Professor Crystal had kept a few books there History ones mostly, there was more papers and other stuff but nothing of great importance. Going to the desk she let a sigh leave her lips as she picked up the photo and looked at it again.

"What happened to her I wonder." Dawn whispered before she put the picture in her pocket and walked out of her office. She swiftly got to work cleaning up the class room so that it was the way she wanted. She added a few things around the room, opened the windows to let the fresh are in and to get rid of the musty smell inside. Finished she sat on the desk that was at the front of the class and smiled to herself. "Tomorrow is going to be one interesting day."

Draco frowned as he searched the castle for his missing Girlfriend. He knew she hadn't left the school because she would have told him. That left the thought that she was inside the castle and probably doing some sort of work. Grumbling about unfindable people he was about to go outside when he was stopped.

"Searching for me were you Draco?" That caused him to spin around and to find Dawn standing not far behind him a chiky smile on her lips.

"Um, yes looking for you. Where were you?" He asked.

"Setting things up for tomorrow, want some lunch?" She asked as he walked over to her.

"I am hungry after all the searching." He remarked causing her to laugh softly.

Gently he placed an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into it. Together they left for the Great hall. when they entered though complete silence met them and Dawn looked around with a frown. It was never ever this quite in the Great hall.

"Okay what happened?" She growled and a young student walked over with the Daily Prophet.

Accepting it Dawn started to read along with Draco who read over her shoulder.

**Return of missing students! **

**by **

**Kira Yanoka**

**It had just been revealed to us that the two missing students of Hogwarts have returned in a spectacular show of magic. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy both went missing the first day of Potions class during their fifth year. Now a year and a haft later they had returned but with changes. Harry Potter now goes by the name Dawn Potter for he is now a she. Both students arrivals was unexpected though. First two black whole appeared then from that they shot into their respective tables. It was reported that both teens were also injured yet dressed in armor as if they were ready for battle or had been in battle. The Headmaster hurried them to the hospital wing where they made their second appearance the night after on Christmas Night. It is still unclear about their whereabouts for the past year and a haft...**

Dawn closed her eyes after reading the article. The only good thing about it was that she didn't need to worry telling the public oh and it was actually the truth. The bad news was, Lucius Malfoy now knew his son had returned.

"Great, just bloody great." Draco whispered to himself and Dawn gave him a gentle smile and held his hand.

"We'll get through this Draco." She whispered and he gave a nod. "So where do we sit today?"

"Um I was thinking Gryffindor." He said causing Dawn to laugh and she gave a nod before leading him over. When they sat down most Gryffindors were a little shocked but still they accepted that a Slytherin was siting at their table, for a moment there was a tense silence between Hermione, Ron and Dawn and Draco. Nobody said a word until Draco caved.

"I would like to give you both my sincere apologies. During our time away Dawn was able to show me great things one of which is that people have the right to their own opinion and that muggle borns, and muggles are needed for the Magical world to continue. She also showed me that both can learn and mix with the wizarding world as if they were born into it. Also she taught me that even though some families might be poorer then others it does not mean that they are lesser then them sometimes they are better because they see things that the richer cannot and they have things we dream of. Family, love and a home we feel safe in." Draco spoke his voice filled with emotion as he spoke to both Ron and Hermione. "I would wish to try and become a friend to the both of you and I hope you will accept because Dawn loves you both terribly and she respects you both. You are her family and I would really like to get to know her family much better."

Dawn smiled brightly as Draco spoke. She hadn't known the boy would actually do this but it was so sweet of him. It seemed though that both Ron and Hermione were in shock because they were both looking at Draco as if he had grown a second head which he probably did. It was quite funny to see and Dawn had to try to surprise her giggles.

"Um - wow, that was unexpected." Ron whispered causing Draco to smile. "But I suppose if you're sincere about it we could try to see what a friendship would go to."

"I accept your apology Draco and I would to like to see where a friendship would lead." Hermione agreed causing Draco to smile in relief and Dawn to smile brightly at her two friends.

But just as they were going to continue to speak the Great Hall doors opened and in walked in none other then the Weasley Twins.

"Sorry about interrupting -" "But we heard that a dear friend of ours -" "Has returned and wish to greet her -" "with a hug for we have missed her terribly!" They said causing the students to grin.

Shacking her head at their attics, Dawn stood and walked over to them.

"You two can be so unique sometimes." She commented and suddenly she was being hugged by both twins and laughing.

"Dawnykins we missed you terribly!" Fred exclaimed.

"No not terribly worse then terribly!" George continued.

"It was unbearable!" They both shouted together.

"I missed you both as well boys." She laughed before wrapping her arms around both of them and hugging them back. "Now why don't you come and sit at Gryffindor?"

"We would love to but we must advice you that we ran passed Oliver on our way here." "We think he might be coming to greet you're return." They said causing her to blink and just then panting was heard and everybody turned to see Oliver Wood standing in the center of the Great Hall doors.

"Hello Oliver." She greeted and he looked at her for a moment before going towards her.

"Harry no wait it's Dawn right?" He asked and she gave a nod. "My poor, poor Seeker!"

With that exclamation Oliver hugged Dawn causing her to blink in confusion. He was babbling on about how she could still be a great Seeker as she still had the form and that he was there whenever she needed him. It was quite bizarre that Oliver had broken down and Dawn just patted his back. Thankfully Katie came forward and helped her out. From there the all went to Gryffindor table and Dawn had to hit Draco on the shoulder to stop him from laughing so much.

"That was not funny, what if you're old Quidditch captain came to you and started to cry on your shoulder?" She asked causing Draco to shudder.

"Not funny and not a pretty picture." He whispered causing her to smirk.

"Now you know how I feel." She stated.

"Oh look the students have returned!" Hermione exclaimed and at that both Draco and Dawn looked to see some students walking into the Great Hall. They seemed happy to have returned and Dawn smiled at all their happy faces. It was nice to see people happy again.

"So Dawn, Draco did you two get your schedules?" Ron asked and Draco gave a nod.

"Yes, so we are all ready for tomorrow." He said causing Dawn to smile.

In a sense she was sort of ready after all she had taught classes before. She just hoped that in this time her teaching technique was just as well received as when she taught in her own time.

Late that night Dawn looked at her wardrobe. She knew she was being girly but who cared. She wanted to look good for her first day on the job and tomorrow would be her first day in a sense. Behind her Draco was watching her a confused look on his face yet he shook his head and stood.

"Come on love, let's get to sleep. I'm sure we can find you the perfect outfit tomorrow and you'll show the entire school how sexy and amazing you are especially as a teacher." Draco stated causing Dawn to look at him and smile softly.

"You know how to cheer me up love but do you really think they are ready for my teaching?" She asked worried.

"If they aren't you'll knock sense into them. This isn't peace this is war and you're teaching them things that could possibly save their lives. You'll do amazing and I'm sure you'll be one of their favorite teachers." Draco stated and Dawn gave a small laugh before they both got into bed and cuddled together.

"I love you Draco Malfoy and you make me so happy." Dawn whispered and Draco kissed her forehead.

"I love you Dawn Potter and as I make you happy, you in return make me not only the luckiest man on earth but the happiest of them all." He whispered and with that both teens fell asleep in each others arms, smiles on their faces.

**...**

In a room over looking fields of grass a young woman stood. This young woman was tall and slender. She had beautiful black hair that was pulled into a long ponytail and wore a long dark red velvet dress that fit her body perfectly. She was the picture of elegance. Her eyes were sharp and they seemed to have focused themselves on a bird that was flying through the sky. The hall she was in was dark, covered with long curtains that went to the floor and sealed the light from the room. The only light that shown in was from the moon shine and from the window she stood before. Suddenly the door opened and in walked a man. He felt to his knee in a bow then spoke.

"My lady, the repairs have been finished." He whispered.

"Total amount of deaths?" The woman asked, her voice cold and harsh.

"Twenty my lady including your father." The man answered and the woman gave a nod before turning to him.

"Send me a raven I have a letter to write." She stated before walking out of the room leaving the guard on his own.

**Author note: **

**As I hit my 35 chapter of this story I'd like to take the time and thank everybody who has ready, reviews and even spoke of my story to others. I am over joyed to know that so many people have enjoyed this story as it is my favorite and I do plane on finishing this story. It is my greatest pleasure to know that I have people waiting for my chapters to come and I hope that you won't be disappointed in them. I understand that people are calling for action but a story is not all action and most have some chapters like this one. I hope to bring in some action and old characters very soon. You have all been very loyal and I hope that you like the future stories I have planed as much as this one. **


	36. Chapter 36

.

..

...

...

...

Class, Time, Start

Chapter 36

...

...

...

..

.

The morning of the first new day of school came fast and strong. As Draco woke up he frowned when he realized that Dawn's side of the bed was cold. Looking around he let a sigh leave his lips as he heard the shower going and got up. Looking at the clock he rubbed his eyes before going to the shower. Leaning against the door framed he watched the body of his girlfriend through the thick fog that had been formed. In his mind Dawn had the perfect form, slime curvy waist well defined legs and large full breast. Thinking about it he gently pulled his own clothes off before joining his girlfriend in the shower.

"Draco!"

An hour later Draco made his way to the Great Hall alone since Dawn would be sitting in her class room preparing herself for her class and calming her nerves. It seemed like her friends were wondering where she was but he noticed that Diana wasn't at the Head Table and so thought that the woman would probably be with Dawn. Sitting down at Slytherin he started to eat.

In her class room, Dawn sat with Diana eating a light breakfast. They were both chatting and Diana was trying to calm Dawn's nerves. Thankfully it was working and when the bell rang she left for her own class and Dawn went to the back of the room, behind the desk and hid in the shadows while her door was open to let the students walk in. One by one the students filtered in and Dawn almost laughed when she noticed that her first class would be what would have been her old class and Slytherins. Draco was looking around, probably trying to find her while Hermione and Ron were looking around worried because she wasn't there. Finally the bell rang and the door closed.

"Oh no, Dawn isn't here yet." Hermione whispered.

"Don't worry Hermione, the Professor isn't here yet so she still has time to make it." He said causing Dawn to chuckle and that caused the students to tense.

"I don't think you have to worry Ron, Hermione. After all I am here already." She commented while blending out of the shadows and walking to the front of the class. Swiftly she jumped on her desk and gave a smirk to the class. "Welcome to your first Charms Class with moi, your new substitute Professor."

"Oh my god!" Hermione exclaimed causing Dawn to laugh softly.

"I suppose you are shocked and I am glad because that was my point. Now let us see, I have gone through Professor Flitwicks class schedule and the Professors schedule before him and come up with a good mix with a bit of my own." She explained cheerfully. "I might add that I ask for your respect in this class and you will have my own respect in return. You are here to learn and as war is surrounding us I will push as much information into your minds as I can. You understand that Charms can save you in life, it has in mine. Now are there any questions you have for me?"

With that asked a group of hands rose into the air and so Dawn pointed to Daphne.

"How can you be teaching us when you are our age. I thought a Professor had to at least have a Charms Mastery to teach Charms?" She asked.

"I'm glad you asked because it means you care for a good educations yet I can guarantee you that I do have a Charms Mastery." Dawn said before pointing to her crest dangling just above the cries of her breast.

"wow." Dean whispered and Dawn shot him a smirk.

"Um Professor, what will you be teaching us?" Neville asked.

"Simple, things that will help you against Voldemort and his Death Eaters or at least defend yourself against them until back up arrives." She answered causing the group to nod and so with that she started her lessons.

Thankfully by the end of the class things had gone well and she handed out homework. She had given the same amount of points to both houses and they both seemed very happy. At last they left and she got ready for her next class. Thankfully her next class went just as good and when lunch arrived she decided to make her way to the Great Hall and eat at the Staff table like the Headmaster had requested. When she arrived it seemed like news had spread fast and students watched her as she walked to the staff table and sat between the Head of Gryffindor and her godfather.

"Um, sometimes you shock us Dawn, I didn't know you were teaching Charms." Sirius remarked causing her to smirk.

"Us Potters are filled with surprises aren't we." She answered causing him to chuckle.

"How did it go Dawn?" Minerva asked and Dawn gave her a smile.

"They remind me of the students I had in the past." She answered causing the woman to smile.

"You only have taught during war time, students during war and students during peace are different then each other." Minerva remarked causing Dawn to smile sadly.

"I would expect that. They worry for their families, they were for their friends. It's normal for them to be different and it also fulls them to learn so that they will be able to protect there precious people." Dawn remarked and Minerva gave a nod of agreement.

"So Dawn why did you agree to teach Charms?" Remus asked.

"Simple, I love Charms. I taught when I was in the past and I grew to love it." She answered causing Remus to smile.

"Not only that but students loved her. Crystal, the Charms Professor of the time wanted Dawn here to take her place as Professor of Charms when she retired. That never happened because Dawn returned to our time and so Filius became the teacher." Minerva stated causing Dawn to smile softly yet they could also see the sadness in her eyes.

The rest of lunch went well and then classes started.

Draco walked down to his next class. He had Potions, and even though most thought he would be with Snape he had refused and decided to go to Slughorn. His Head of House didn't know yet but Draco didn't really care. Not only that but Professor Slughorn, even though a member of the Order of the Phoenix, had not been at the last Order Meeting and had yet to know of their return because he had been busy working an a very hard potion he had to supervise at all time. Arriving in the classroom Draco gave a smile as he noticed the man looked at his papers. Approaching the desk he waited to be acknowledged. At last the Professor looked up and gave him a confused look.

"Hello Professor, I'm your new students. I don't think the Headmaster informed you that I have returned." He said causing the man to look at him curiously. "My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy but as you are a member of the Order of the Phoenix I can inform you that I used to be Orion Evans."

Of course that had its affect and the old Professor gaped at him in shock causing Draco to smile.

"It's good to see you again Professor. You shouldn't be worried though everybody else was shocked as well. We didn't tell anybody about our time travel statue because we didn't need people demanding about the future." Draco explained yet the man caught the we.

"We?" He asked.

"Oh Dawn Potter used to be Harry Potter. She's teaching Charms at the moment." He answered and that caused the man to sputter in shock.

"This is – unexpected my boy. May I ask why you aren't being taught by Severus as I'm sure your grades are more then enough to enter his class." He asked causing Draco to smirk.

"Simple Professor, I wanted to be in your class." he answered causing the man to smile brightly.

The man was clearly happy to have him in class and it showed in class. Students seemed to notice that their Professor had taken a liking on him yet he didn't care. It was good to be doing potions again.

That night, after dinner both Draco and Dawn found themselves on the Astronomy tower like they had so many nights in their past. They both just sat together looking up at the clouds. They each wore a thick winter cloak since it was cold outside, something they were not used to because it had been spring when they had left the past. Suddenly though Remus came running in causing both of them to worry.

"The Headmaster has asked for the both of you to join us at the Entrance Hall. Unknown people are approaching, vampires." He panted causing Dawn's eyes to widen.

"What clan?" She asked.

"Albus thinks it's the Lord of London." He answered and hurriedly Dawn jumped from the tower with Draco and they raced from the Astronomy tower.

It didn't take them long to get to the Entrance hall and Dawn swiftly made sure she looked presentable. She made sure that her Vampire pendant was out to see and that caused many of the staff to look at her in shock. Swiftly she approached the front and stood tall and proud. She ignored the stairs from the staff and looked up at the sky. Even though it was night time, the figures flying towards Hogwarts were clear. There were three figures and they were fast and approaching. At last they landed and Dawn waited. At last the three vampires approached and Dawn found that they were both wearing cloaks that they soon dropped. In the centre of the trio though was not the Lord of London but a young woman with long black hair, sharp eyes and blood red lips. Her skin was pale especially with the moon light shining down on her. The woman was clearly the leader of the group as she was in the centre. On each of her sides were two worrier like vampires. One man and one woman. The woman had her hair in a high ponytail while the man had his in a low ponytail. Their armour was not heavy but it was for the best because the vampires depended on their speed to avoid attacks. Gently Dawn pushed some magic into the pendant around her neck causing her to glow. There was a gasp as the woman in the centre stepped forward and Dawn was slightly taken aback. She recognized this woman even though the last time she had seen her had been in the past when she was a child.

"Lady Crimson." Dawn whispered.

"Dawn Potter." Crimson murmured before she suddenly hugged Dawn who hugged her back.

"Merlin, you've grown." Dawn laughed causing the woman to laugh softly.

"I have yet you have not changed." Crimson remarked.

"It is a long story that I will gladly explain but why are you hear and where is your father?" Dawn asked worried.

"I have come to give you my aid. Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacked my clan. My father was killed and so I am now Lady of England." Crimson answered her causing Dawn's eyes to grow sad yet angry at the same time.

"Lady of England I give you my condolences but may I ask how you have come to know my Charms Professor?" The Headmaster questioned causing Dawn and Crimson to smile.

"You may call me Lady Crimson Headmaster of Hogwarts, as for how we have met it is simple. During a battle we met. It was during one of my lessons and I found myself there. She tackled me into a trench just before a bomb hit and we were knocked out. We were found by members of my clan and brought to my home." Crimson answered and Dawn gave a smile.

"It was that time that Professor Crystal was worried sick about me." Dawn answered causing the Headmaster to chuckle.

"My dear I'm afraid that there were plenty of times Crystal was worried about you." He said causing Dawn to blush crimson.

"Well anyway, why don't we let them in Headmaster." Dawn said and the Headmaster gave a nod before leading them inside and sending some of his Professors back to their chambers.

The Headmaster lead them to the Great Hall were they had the round table appeared and soon they all sat down. Since it wasn't as big an order as before the table was able to shrink in size so that people weren't so far away from each other.

"Now Lady Crimson, you said you wanted to aid the Order?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, and Dawn you can call me Crimson, you are a friend of my clan." Crimson stated causing Dawn to smile. "My clan wish to help you fight Voldemort for he had cross our path. I also remember my father saying that if you were to ever need our help that we would be there for the Order of the Phoenix."

"Then why were you not there during the last battle or the first war with Voldemort?" Professor McGonagall asked curiously.

"Because we were never contacted. The only way Dawn can contact us is by her pendant because you did not have that pendant we did not know you needed our aid." Crimson answered.

"I would be honoured to have you help the Order but I must asked the Headmaster if he is comfortable." Dawn stated and the Headmaster gave a gentle smile.

"I am, we need the allies we can gather and this can show that not all vampires want to be part of Voldemort's group." He said causing Dawn to smile brightly.

"Then Crimson, welcome to the Order of the Phoenix." Dawn agreed causing the woman to smile.

"I am grateful Dawn, when ever you need our aid, contact and we will gather as much information as we can. I have two specialist in that field." Crimson stated and Dawn gave a nod.

"We should be heading back my Lady." The woman whispered.

"Thank you Nexis." Crimson stated and Dawn gave her a smile.

"I will walk you out. You're clan must be stressed." Dawn suggested.

"I'm afraid after the attack on the manor and the death of my father there were things of worry but I do have information pertaining the war." Crimson said causing everybody to listen carefully.

"Before Voldemort attacked I did have one of my men spy on his group encase you were to call us for aid. We learned a few things most members could not. Voldemort is planning a series of multiple attacks. Each hitting important places. Ministry of Magic, St. Mungos, Hogwarts, and Hogsmead at the same time. Yet his real goal isn't any of those places but Grindelwald." Crimson stated causing Dawn's eyes to widen.

"He's going after his old master for some reason." She murmured thoughtfully.

"I was thinking that as well yet the man has not said anything else about it." Crimson stated causing Dawn to sigh.

"Thank you Crimson, this will be able to let us prepare. I will contact you when we have a date for the next Order meeting. Um actually Crimson are your people good trackers of locators?" She asked.

"I have one or two that are very good why?" Crimson asked.

"We've been searching for a few people but I can tell you the rest when I lead you to the door. It's nothing the others don't know." Dawn said and Crimson agreed before they rose.

They all bid goodnight before Dawn lead her friend to the Entrance Hall.

"So who do you wish for me to find?" Crimson asked softly.

"My old Professors. Professor Crystal and Storm. Also perhaps see if Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel are actually dead and my grandfather Harold Potter." She said and Crimson gave a nod.

"We will do our best." She agreed causing Dawn to smile softly.

"Thank you Crimson and I am so happy to see you again even though I wish it was with better news. I know you will make your father proud in leading your clan." Dawn said.

"Thank you Dawn and I await the time we speak more." Crimson said before with a finally hug the three vampires left leaving Dawn alone in the entrance hall.

...

Dawn let a sigh leave her lips as she started to correct homework. She was currently working in her office when there was a knock there. Looking up she sat back and allowed them to enter. She smiled as she found Hermione and Ron walk in and told them to sit down.

"What can I do for you guys?" She asked softly.

"Well you've been working so hard we thought we could distract you slightly to talk. We haven't really spoken to each other in a while and well -" She said causing Dawn to smile.

"Alright come on, let's sit on the sofa." She agreed and lead them over. They all sat down and Dawn relaxed quite a bit.

"So Dawn what was the past like?" Hermione asked.

"The past was hard and different. Gryffindor and Slytherin did not have as much as a rivalry as they used to have during the past few years of this time. Not only that but war was harder. We were not only fighting Grindelwald but we were also fighting Hitler. It was horrible what we saw and what we went through." Dawn whispered.

"Dawn would it be okay if we asked you about the finale battle?" Ron asked and Dawn gave a sigh.

"You want to hear about it?" She asked them and they gave nods.

"Then I will tell you about it but you have to know, war is not a pretty site. It is dangerous and sickening. The battle against Grindelwald was even worse because it was a combined battle between wizards and muggles." She said causing her two friends eyes to widen.

For a moment she said nothing but then she waived her hand and enlarged the couch while ignoring the wide eyes she got from her friends she gathered blankets and pillows and passed it to them. They made themselves comfortable and she started her tale.

"The war against Grindelwald was not a nice sight. Draco and I knew that I could not fight Grindelwald because Dumbledore was known as his defeater. Instead I decided to to fight the main forces. Draco and I stayed together because we were better together. We fight as a team. During battle we picked up two muggle guns just encase. The weather was horrible, it was raining and thunder was booming over head. At last Draco and I arrived at the building where the battle was taken place. This building was a testing facility. The sight we found was horrible and I don't think I will..." She said but was stopped by the two teens.

"No we want to know, we need to know what happened." Hermione cried and Dawn looked at them for a moment before letting a sigh leave her lips.

"Children, they were experimenting with children. Mostly Jewish children because Hitler was trying to eliminate the Jewish people. We were able to find and save some children and we learned the scientist were kidnapped and forced to do such things to the children. Some were at least. We had to use our guns on some occasions. But just as we were going for another set of children the building started to go on alert. It was going to self destruct We had to hurry and get the children out. Thankfully we did but on the way there we got shot at and Draco and I had to stay behind to cover the children. After that we hurried off as we were in the last seconds. As we hurried we say two children falling to the ground and shouted for them to continue. We grabbed the a child each and continued to run. As the last second came we had no choice but to throw the children with hopes that they would make it. Thankfully they did but we were caught in the explosion. That's why we returned to bantered and bruised." Dawn told them.

"What sort of experiments were done?" Hermione asked fearfully yet Dawn shook her head. She would not tell them that.

For a few minutes everything was silent until Ron spoke again.

"So how does it feel teaching?" He asked causing a smile to form on her lips.

"It's great. I used to teach when I was in the past. I didn't teach all the time but as I was in my sixth year it was okay. Teaching is different, everybody has a style and a way to teach. Some are better then others both some just don't want to admit it." Dawn answered causing the two teens to smile.

"What will happen when Flitwick returns?" Dawn asked.

"Simple, I return to my education. I need to do my seventh year after all." She answered with a soft laugh that caused both teen to smile softly. "Hermione, Ron I have something to ask of you."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Nobody had been informed of this and you can't tell anybody else. We have been informed of a possible attack on multiple places. Voldemort is planning to attack the Ministry, Hogwarts, St. Mungos and Hogsmead. When the attack starts I want you to be in Gryffindor Common room holding down the fort there so that everybody is calm. I understand you want to fight but you can do better by calming the younger years." She told them causing their eyes to widen.

"We will." They agreed even though Dawn could see that they were not to pleased to not help with the battle.

"I thank you. I do not want to lose you both to the war. I would worry far to much with the both of you on the battle field because you two are my best friends." She said causing them to smile. It was good to now that although their friend had spent so much time in the past it hadn't affected their friendship. "I missed you guys terribly when I was in the past. I thought about you all the time and somewhere in my heart I just knew that you both were safe and sound."

But before she could continue to speak Sirius ran into her office panting.

"It's begun!"

Jumping to her feet Dawn turned to Hermione and Ron who gave nods before leaving for the dorm. Hurriedly she went to her wardrobe and changed into her armour. She would not be fighting here at Hogwarts, no Draco would be she would be going with Dumbledore to fight Voldemort and stop him from getting Grindelwald. Crimson would be with them as well. In seconds she was dressed and her hair was in a high ponytail out of her face. Turning to Sirius she found him looking at her in worry and gave him a smile.

"Be safe Sirius, I don't want to bury my godfather just yet." she said.

"Same to you, you're to young to die." He said causing her to laugh.

"I won't Sirius I promise." She agreed and with that they left.


	37. Chapter 37

.

..

...

...

...

Battle, speeches and laughter

Chapter 37

...

...

...

..

.

To clear something up, somebody asked me the question of how Draco can enter Dawn's room now that he isn't a Ravenclaw well here's the answer to that question for everybody else who has wondered.

Dumbledore knows of their relationship, he also knows that they like seeing each other and talking to each other after curfew. I decided that Draco would get his own room in Slytherin common room and that the door connecting Dawn to the Ravenclaw one would be transferred to the Slythering one.

Thank you for the question.

Chapter 37

Perhaps it was the thought that battle awaited them outside or the thought that it was not a war against Grindelwald but a cruller much eviler man that caused Dawn to be nervous. She had been informed that the battles taking place were all quite horrible and contained numerous dark creatures. thankfully they had London's vampire clan on their side and it was a very large clan. Not only that but Canadian forces were also working with them to stop these battles. She and Albus were supposed to make there way to confront Voldemort before he could free Grindelwald but that plan soon become null as they were both attacked from all sides as they exited the castle. They hurriedly fought back and Dawn even sent some of her flash bombs out for an attack. Finally she had enough and summoned Idris. With a flourish of movement the beautiful dragon appeared, much large and more intimidating then before. With a mighty roar it barbecued many Death Eaters before slashing at others. Dawn grinned brightly at the sight of her friend and turned to continue fighting. They had to help. Finally after ten minutes both Dawn and Dumbledore were able to leave to their original destination. The place was far and by flight it took some time but they dared not stop as it would lengthen the time. As they flew Idris asked questions such as where Dawn had been all these years. Dawn promised her friend that she would tell her after this was done but for now they had to concentrate and what was to come. The dragon agreed and at last they arrived at Grindelwald's prison. Landing Dawn and Dumbledore looked up at the building before their eyes. The prison was very similar to Azkaban, it was a towering building that looked like a grim fortress, jet black and forbidding. The entire place was on a island in the middle of the sea just like Azkaban and surrounding the prison was a iron gate that had seen better days. Swiftly they approached the building and Dawn looked up to see a slogan carved over the prison's entrance. 'For the Greater Good." Shaking her head she fallowed Dumbledore inside only to be met into a dark room filled with dust, grim and cobwebs. On the ceiling was an old and dark chandelier that had seen better days. Hurriedly they went to the stairs and with their wands before them started to make there way upwards. They could hear voices and swiftly hurried along. Suddenly the voices turned to shouting and they definitely hurt an Avada Kadabra being hissed. Pushing a silent approach out the window they ran up the remaining stairs just in time to see Voldemort flying out the window with Grindelwald behind him.

She was about to move when her foot touched something and she looked down to see Crimson laying on the ground motionless. Fear filled her heart as she fell to the ground and gently pulled the woman onto her back.

"Crimson!" She cried causing the woman to groan. "Oh good Merlin Crimson, I'm so sorry we couldn't get here faster. Battle was thick and everything just kept stopping us. Then all I herd was the killing curse and Merlin how are you still alive?"

"It's okay, as for how I survived I'm already, in a sense dead, how can I die again." She said causing Dawn to chuckle softly. We have to deal with the consequences of what happened here tonight but I did injure both Dark Lords." Crimson said while nursing her arm that was severely injured.

"Let us leave this place. It would be best to return to the battle. Lady Crimson I shall bring you to the infirmary." The Headmaster stated and Crimson gave a nod.

"Then I will head for the Ministry of Magic. It would be best if I go aid there, Hogwarts was almost done with their defense we can't be to sure about the others." Dawn stated and with a nod they all left the prison.

Arriving at the Ministry of Magic, Dawn got to work aiding in it's defense. Thankfully the battle didn't last as long as she had thought at first and this brought good news for the night. The damn though on the Ministry was sever and it would cause some panic amongst the public, not only that but the moment she arrived at St. Mungos she found an entire ward destroyed. It was not a pretty sight and she hoped dearly that no dead were accounted for. Swiftly she found Bill Weasley who had been sent here to defend.

"Bill." She greeted and the man gave a smile in return.

"Hey Dawn, how did it go?" He asked causing her eyes to grow sad.

"Not well, is the Minister here?" She asked and he gave a nod before showing Amelia speaking with a healer.

"Thanks help in anyway you can would you." She said before hurrying over to the Minister. When she arrived the Healer gave a nod before walking away and Amelia turned to her.

"What happened?" She asked worried.

"Nothing good, we're going to be facing a lot of trouble Minister, trouble we don't need." She sighed causing the woman's eyes to widen.

"Damn it all, he got his old mentor didn't he?" The Minister asked and Dawn gave a sad nod.

"We're going to be able to defeat him Minister, we did it once we shall do it again." She stated and Amelia gave a nod.

"I will have to announce this, there is no way the people cannot know that 'he' has been freed." Amelia stated and Dawn gave a nod.

"It's going to be devastating but we shall stand beside you Minister. The Order holds your back and this will show the community that we are not divided but united." Dawn stated and Amelia gave a smile just then the leader of the Canadian forces approached them and Dawn noticed that he was dressed in full soldier attire.

He gave them a salute and they returned it before informing him of what happened. Dawn also introduced herself as the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix and they all agreed to meet for an emergency meeting to discuss a way to fight not only one but now two Dark Lords. The man also agreed to stand by the Minister's side as she made the announcement to the public. After that Dawn swiftly made her way to Hogsmead and when she arrived she found a sight that made her want to cry. The place looked horrible, buildings were smocking from fire, some even completely destroyed. Survivors were being lead to Hogwarts and she could see the fighters of light helping to restore some order. Swiftly she started to help and was soon joined by Draco who looked quite angry.

"What happened?" She asked as they sent water spells to a still burning fire.

"Father appeared at this battle. Seems the old man recognized me and wasn't at all pleased to learn that I was fighting against him and the 'dark lord'." He stated his voice cold.

"What did you do?" She asked causing him to chuckle.

"Gave him a piece of my mind and kicked his ass, although he did get away." He answered causing Dawn to smile.

"You'll just have to do it again." She stated and he agreed.

It took them an hour to finally clean up and evacuate everybody but sadly they had found three dead. Now both Dawn and Draco were making their way to the castle with the last few survivors and when they arrived they found the Great hall packed. Hurriedly both Draco and Dawn made there way to Dumbledore who seemed to relax the moment he say them.

"Dawn, Draco very good to see you both here." He greeted causing the duo to smile.

"Albus what are we going to do with all these people?" She asked causing the Headmaster to sigh.

"I will be announcing that they would be able to stay the night and that tomorrow they could contact any relatives they might have." The Headmaster stated and Dawn gave a nod of agreement.

"Mini, I can go check on the Gryffindor's if you want." Dawn suggested and Minerva gave her a thankful look.

"That would be brilliant, Severus has already sent Slughorn to check on his students and Pomona and Madam Hooch have gone to check on the other houses." She agreed and with a nod and kiss to Draco she left for Gryffindor Common Room. As she walked the walls she found that many of the paintings were whispering amongst themselves but ignored them in favor of making her way as swiftly as possible to Gryffindor.

When she arrived she gave the password and walked in only to be met with complete silence and wands pointed at her. She raised her hands and gave the students smiles that had them relaxing.

"Professor!" Came an exclamation from a third year student.

"I'm glad to see that you were prepared to fight but there is no more need, the battle is finished and you are all safe here at Hogwarts." She stated causing most of them to relax.

Looking around the room she found that all the students were there well almost all of them. She didn't see any first or second years.

"Were are the first and second years?" She asked worried.

"Up in the dorms, we didn't want them here encase a battle did take place, there are two higher years guarding them." Came the answered and she gave a smile.

"Good I shall go see them, all of you may rest now." She said and then made her way up to the boy's dorm as that was where they had been sent. Arriving she found herself greeted by many pre-teens and after a quick word she went back to the common room were she was greeted by Ron and Hermione who both looked terribly worried.

"What happened?" Hermione asked causing a sighed to leave her lips.

"Something very bad Hermione, I'm afraid this war has just gotten worse. You'll find out soon enough all I ask is that you all keep a level head. It is the most important thing we need for now." She stated then gave them smiles. "I'm very happy you made it here and good job."

With that she left the Common room for the Great Hall. Entering it she was met by Draco who lead her to the Headmaster.

"How did they take the news?" She asked.

"Very well, they are thankfully. Did you inform the Minister about his escape?" The Headmaster asked and Dawn gave a nod.

"Yes, let's just say she is nervous, we all are. His return means we have two times the worry." Dawn stated and the Headmaster gave a nod.

"I want you to rest Dawn, Draco it was a rough night and tomorrow there will be no classes." The Headmaster stated and Dawn gave a nod before she and Draco left for bed.

…

The next day everything was a little sober as people say the effects of the battles that had taken place. The grounds of Hogwarts had wholes in it, trees were burned, and the Quidditch Pitch was even damaged. Hogsmead was even worse though. That morning the Daily Prophet arrived and everybody read about the attacks that took place. Nothing was announced about the return of Grindelwald as that would be done later that day. Amelia had already informed the muggle Minister and he had to inform the Queen of the news.

Now Dawn sat in her office looking at a speech she had made. Amelia wanted her to speak on behalf of the Order, since she was their leader and so that meant a speech. She would be speaking to them as a Leader and Dumbledore would be standing at her side with other members of the Order such as Minerva, Draco and Alastor. Of course she had to dress respectfully.

With a sigh she stood from her bed and made her way to her closet. Opening it up she looked through everything until she finally found something that would be deemed respectful. Going she took a shower so that she would be clean and then got dressed in a pair of black wide leg dress pants a silk silver blouse and a black robe over everything. She wore a pair of black high heel boots and made sure her hair was okay. Finished she left her room and the Gryffindor common room for the Entrance Hall where she found Dumbledore, McGonagall and Draco waiting for her. With nods they left for the Ministry.

When they arrived they were greeted by Amelia who lead them to were the meeting would take place. News papers had sent their reporters and some people were even gathered. There was even going to be a live broadcasting of this so that people at home could listen. At last it was time the first to speak with Amelia who took the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the wizarding world. As you all know attacks took place last night in different areas, I am proud to state that we met all attacks with as much or even more power then what they brought and we were able to cut down on damage. To aid the Ministry in the defense of all those attacks was the Canadian forces that joined us against Voldemort and the Order of the Phoenix. Sadly we learned that these attacks were but a distraction to hold back the people and to stop us from stopping one event that has changed this entire war. A sad thing happened last night and this event has given the Dark side an advantage of sorts, I am disturbed to stated that Voldemort has been joined by another Dark Lord. Gellert Grindelwald has escaped his prison and although we do not know the extent of power he is able to do we do know that he is very capable. We ask that you all be prepared for anything and to always have your wands on you. Now I shall step aside and let the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix speak with you. May I present to you the founder of the Order of the Phoenix and it's original leader, Mistress Dawn Potter!" With that Amelia stepped aside and Dawn stepped in front of the podium to speak. For a moment she looked over the crowed who had grown deathly pale and who were whispering to themselves. The crowed was large and she could see fear in them.

"Ladies and Gentlement I am sad to say that what the Minister of Magic has just announced is correct. Yet I promise you that the Order of the Phoenix, who have fought Grindelwald, who have fault Voldemort twice, shall fight them both with the aid of new allies and the Ministry of Magic. We will stand strong to defend you the people from further harm. I understand that I am not known to you all as the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix but I have proudly led the Order during the war against Grindelwald and I shall lead it once more to fight Voldemort and Grindelwald. We will defend, and we will fight." She stated and that seemed to bring some color back to the people faces. With a smile to them all she turned and left the stage with the Minister but as they were about to leave they were stopped by a man.

"Minister of Magic Amelia Bones, Charms Mistress Dawn Potter, Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, and Sargent Henry Blake, I have been sent to bring you three to the Queen of England." The man stated causing the four fighters to blink in shock.

"Very well, Minerva, Alastor, Draco please return to Hogwarts and inform the others that we shall return at a later date." The Headmaster stated and with that said the four people were led to a car and then lead away from the Ministry.

Dawn looked out the window as they drove away in a car. She suspected why the Queen wished to speak with them. Perhaps because the return of Grindelwald was big news and she wished to hear it personally from them. She after all had to take care of her country and make sure it was protected. She had taken a risk letting them take care of everything with Voldemort and up to date it was not doing any good seeing as a multi-attack had been done. Still it was nerve racking as she hadn't thought she would ever meet the Queen of England. She thanked Draco because he had taught her a majesty part of what she would have to act like during there time in the past but it didn't mean she would be able to pull it off.

At last they arrived at the palace and were lead inside then to where they would meet the Queen. The place was lavishly decorated and there was a fire burning in the fireplace. Gently they all sat down but when the doors opened they all rose to their feet and gave bows as the Queen walked in.

"Madam Bones, Headmaster Dumbledore, Sargent Blake and Charms Mistress Potter welcome to my palace, I must apologize for such a sift approach to this meeting but the news of Grindelwald's returns rises many questions and concerns that I hope you all will be able to help me answer." She stated and the four gave nods of agreement.

"Yes you're majesty, we would be honored to aid you." The Headmaster agreed causing the woman to smile.

"Then please sit down we have lots to discus." She stated and after the Queen sat down they fallowed. "Now then, Madam Bones, I would like you to inform me of what has been done to help defend this country against the war that is happening?"

"Well you're majesty, with your permission we have brought in Canadian soldiers to aid us in battle, we have also given permission to students at Hogwarts, to perform magic at their homes when needed. Auror numbers have grown and training grown harder." Amelia answered and the Queen gave nods before turning to the Headmaster.

"You Headmaster, what have you done to defend Hogwarts and her students more then what they were before this war started?" She asked.

"We have strengthened the wards which as a large reason the castle was so well protected and from attacks sent by Death Eaters. Not a single Death Eaters was able to breach the walls of Hogwarts and harm the students." The Headmaster answered and the Queen gave a nod for him to continue. "We also had Order members guarding Hogwarts along with Aurors and Vampires, who have allied themselves with the Order of the Phoenix."

"And why are Vampires allied with the Order of the Phoenix when the last I heard of them, they wished no part in wars?" The Queen asked and this time Dawn spoke.

"That would be my doing you're majesty. I am friends with the new Lady of London, Lady Crimson who has taken over her clan after her fathers death at the hands of Voldemort. She has agreed to aid us in battle." She answered.

"I see now Headmaster Dumbledore may I ask why you have released the Order of the Phoenix, that has been under your hand of Leadership to a young girl who has no experience in battle?" The Queen asked causing the Headmaster to smile.

"You're majesty have you ever heard of Time Travel?" He asked and the Queen gave a nod.

"Dawn Potter and Draco Malfoy were both sent back in time during World War 2 by a potion incident. They spent a handful of years there. Dawn was the original leader of the Order of the Phoenix and lead us into battle against Grindelwald. She has fought in numerous battles for the light. Not only that but before she was sent back in time she has fought Voldemort in different situations. In her first years she was able to stop Voldemort from getting the Philosopher stone, in her second she saved a student from death, in her four year she fault Voldemort after being brought to a graveyard." He stated and Dawn gave a smile.

"I see well then Charms Mistress Potter what have you done to strengthen the Order of the Phoenix and prepare them for battle, I would also like to know what you did in the past." The Queen stated and Dawn gave a nod before starting.

"In this time I have not had to do very much to strengthen the Order as the Headmaster was able to keep them to date with everything. I have, with the help of the Lady of London, been able to gather more information thanks to her Vampires ability to spy on Voldemort. As for the past, with the forming of the Order we the Order were able to help in battles, from defending the Ministry of Magic, to defending villages to the final battle against Grindelwald." Dawn stated and the Queen gave a nod yet Dumbledore jumped in.

"Dawn forgets to mention that during the final battle she was able to save the lives of numerous children who were being experimented on in one of Grindelwalds buildings. She could have died as the building was about the go up in flames." He stated causing the Queens eyes to widen.

"I was not aware you were responsible for that feat." She stated causing Dawn to look down a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I am happy to have been able to save the lives of those children but I was not alone. Draco and the scientist that were forced to be there aided in their rescue as well." Dawn stated.

…

Returning at Hogwarts after a long meeting with the Queen was slightly exhausting. Dawn and Dumbledore booth made there separate ways, Dumbledore to his office and Dawn to the Hospital wing. She wanted to see the injured. She had heard that many people had been injured and that some were still at Hogwarts. Arriving she walked in and what she found made her stop. On each bed there was a figure that lay there covered in bed sheets. Healers were walking around with volunteers aiding in anyway they could. Suddenly Dawn spotted a member of the Order and walked over. They spoke together for a few moments before she moved on to speak with others. She was sad to see children in the hospital wing and swiftly jumped to entertain them causing laughter to fill the entire room. That laughter brought smiles and people became much more happy that what they had been before hand.


	38. Chapter 38

.

..

...

...

...

welcomes, flashbacks, and returns

Chapter 38

...

...

...

..

.

It was two days after the announcement that Grindelwald has returned and things weren't going as bad a most thought. Currently everybody was gathered in the Great Hall for dinner. Dawn was sitting at the staff table speaking to Sirius when suddenly the doors opened and in walked a tall figure dressed in a black cloak. Instantly the staff stood with their wands raised to fight. Te entire hall fell into silence and tension rose as students also took their wands out and aimed them.

"Such a worm welcome." Came a male voice that none recognized.

"Who are you and state your business." The Headmaster ordered earning himself a soft chuckle from the man.

"My name, my name is Harold Potter, Lord of the Potter House. It has been quite a long time has it not Headmaster." The man stated before downing his hood and Dawn was instantly met with the sight of her fathers' twin or a look a like.

"Harold." She whispered as the man walked further into the hall, a sly grin marring his handsome face.

Harold had changed since the last time she had seen him which was to be expected as he had been about to turn twelve. The short, scrawny boy no longer stood there but in his place was a handsome and tall young man, with broad shoulders. His once black hair now had silver running through it and he still wore glasses. His face though also had a beard that was trimmed yet still there. He wore a set of blue robes with the Potter crest on them and a pair of dragon hid boots.

"Headmaster, would you kindly explain to me why I heard a woman proclaiming to be my dead older sister figure speaking two days ago about the return of one of the darkest dark lords to exist?" Harold asked causing Dumbledore and Dawn to smile softly.

"Simple Harold, but I worn you, the tale is a very unrealistic one as nothing of the sort has ever happened before, that we believe." The Headmaster answered causing the man to snort.

"Anything unusual is always in the Potter jeans." He stated causing Dawn to smirk.

"I have to agree as for your question Harold. It's simple, I am Dawn Potter." Dawn said while stepping forward and showing her face to the man before her. Harold looked at her but gave a frown.

"It is not possible, if you were her. You would be older then I." Harold stated causing Dawn to laugh.

"Not truthfully Harold. what do you think Time Travel is?" She asked causing the man to snort.

"The last I herd, one can only go back in time and for one or two hours no more." Harold stated.

"Well that has changed, you can still only go back in time but the number of hours have changed, apart from that it wasn't really a planed trip. Draco and I were sent back by a Potion accident that also caused me to be changed into a girl. I can positively assure you that I am Dawn Potter and that I was in the past during the war against Grindelwald. Yet it does not stop the fact that once the war ended, Draco and I were sent back to our true time and that I am your granddaughter and previous grandson, Harry Potter." Dawn stated and for a moment there was silence but then the man shook his head and looked to the Headmaster.

"This can't be possible." He whispered.

"It can't but it is Harold. Now why don't we continue this discussion in my office. Draco please fallow." The Headmaster said and with that the four left the Great Hall for the Headmaster's office.

When they arrived they all took seats and silence once again returned although Harold was shoot both Dawn and Draco uncertain looks.

"Harold I can assure you that this is Dawn Potter you knew. She is also your granddaughter." The Headmaster said causing Harold to chuckle softly.

"Never thought that could be possible." He said causing Dawn to smile.

"It is sort of hard to contemplate isn't it." She murmured.

"Yes it is and who is this?" He asked while motioning to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, previously known as Orion Evans." The Headmaster stated causing Harolds eyes to bulge slightly in shock.

"You know, you're not the first to be shocked." Draco commented causing Harold to chuckle.

"Well I'll be, never thought that was possible." He said then stood and walked to Dawn.

With a simple move he picked her up, causing her to squeak slightly and hugged her. He held her for a few moments before placing her back in her seat and shaking Draco's hand.

"It's good to see you both alive although I am slightly jealous that the both of you are still young." He joked causing them to laugh.

"Ah, benefits of Time Travel." Draco commented.

"Time Travel indeed, great go-lumping gargoyles, never thought I would know somebody who was sent so far back into the past." Harold stated.

"Harold um... damn what do I call you now?" Dawn asked causing the man to get a thoughtful look on his face.

"I have no clue, whatever you want to call me will be fine." He said and Dawn gave him a bright smile.

"Alright then." She agreed.

"Harold may I ask where you have been since the first war against Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

"We went under the Fidelius Charm or a modified one actually. It surrounded Potter's Hold in Ireland. It stopped everybody from contacting us and finding us. The only news we got was from the radio and even then it wasn't much news since most news was sent out by newspapers. Didn't hear about anything, James and Lily were supposed to contact us when everything was over. They never did. My wife, was sick when the war went into it's boiling point and the worry just made it worse, we decided to go into hiding and invited James and Lily to come with us but they said that they also had a hiding place. It made his mother worry less as he said that Sirius was the Secret Keeper." Harold said causing everybody's eyes to grow sad.

"Harold, dad and mum couldn't contact you." Dawn whispered.

"Why not?" Harold asked confused yet in the back of his mind he knew, he knew why his own son and daughter in law couldn't inform him of the end of the war.

"They died on Halloween night, the year they went into hiding. They were betrayed by their Secret Keeper and Voldemort came. Dad went down first trying to give mum and I time to run but for some reason mum couldn't leave the house and she was next. She begged for my life but he killed her. He would have killed me as well but it never happened. I destroyed his body leaving him to roam the land as a wondering soul." She answered in a sad voice.

"Sirius - Sirius would never betray Lily and James." Harold whispered.

"Sirius, didn't. Sirius wasn't the Secret Keeper, they thought him to obvious and decided on Petergrew, The rat was a spy for Voldemort and leaked their location. Nobody suspected him not even my parents. Sirius was framed and sentenced to Azkaban, where he escaped when I turned thirteen. He was finally proven innocent and now teaches here." Dawn said and for a moment Harold just sat there in shock.

"Sirius was in Azkaban, great Merlin, the poor lad." Harold breathed.

"Yes, without a trial." Draco stated while taking Dawn's hand.

"Dear Merlin, my father would never have allowed that. What has happened to the Ministry to let it fall in such a way?" Harold questioned.

"The Ministry was going through hard times and was falling to bribery and others. Now thought with Amelia Bones taking command, things are going rather well." The Headmaster noted and Dawn gave a nod.

"Yes she is doing a really good job." She agreed and Harold gave a nod.

"I will take your words for it then. Now can you lot please explain to me how Grindelwald was able to escape his prison?" Harold asked.

"Voldemort got to him. He was able to over power the bounds and take him. We were to late to stop him as multiple attacks were being launched, on Hogwarts, Hogsmead, the Ministry even St. Mungos." Dawn stated causing Harold to sigh.

"Dear Merlin this war is becoming worse the the first." He whispered.

"We do have a chance my boy, Dawn and Draco are here to aid in this war and as they did in the other I'm sure we will be able to fight with full force. We even have Canadian soldiers here to help." The Headmaster stated causing Harold to look at him impressed.

"That is good then, we seem to have more support then before."

"We even have Vampires on our side. The Lady of London had agreed to aid in the war as Voldemort killed her father not long ago." Dawn stated causing Harold to choke in shock.

"Great Merlin, we never had the Vampires on our side before." He breathed and Draco gave a nod of agreement.

"Harold my boy I have one last question for you. Before you went into hiding, did you have any contact with Professor Crystal?" Dumbledore asked.

...

"And so that is what a Patronus Charm is. It is a sort of Guardian and sometimes it will change if you are emotionally affected in some way. This is the Charm we will be working on tomorrow, for now, this is your homework. Think of a happy memory or even a thought that makes you brilliantly happy. You are dismissed." With that said the fourth year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws rose and left leaving Dawn alone in her class room. Swiftly she started to organize her things as it been her last class of the day.

Placing everything on the desk in her office, she left it and was met by Draco who seemed relaxed.

"Draco aren't you supposed to be in Potions?" She asked and Draco let a smirk form on his face.

"I am but Slughorn said I could leave." He answered causing her to smile.

She remembered when Snape realized that Draco, who was his best Potion student, had decided to take Slughorn's classes instead.

Flashback../

It was a beautiful day outside, yet as snow fell from the sky, Draco and Dawn both walked the halls. They were talking about different things when suddenly Snape approached them.

"Mister Malfoy, might you explain to me why you are not taking my classes when you have the highest marks in your year. Professor Slughorn and I agreed that all high marked students would be taught under me and the dunderheads would be under him." He stated while shooting Dawn a look as he said the word dunderheads.

"Simple Professor, Professor Slughorn taught me whiles in the past and gave me extra lessons. He has agreed to do so again and I decided that I would take his class for it would cause less error. Not only that but Professor Slughorn already knows what I know." Draco answered smoothly. "Now if you don't mind Professor, I am slightly parched and I was speaking to Professor Potter here about some Charms homework she gave the other day."

With that the duo left leaving a fuming Professor Snape behind.

End of Flashback../

After that it seemed like Snape was not to impressed with Draco yet it didn't really bother Draco that much as the man angered him to no end.

"Favorite." She joked causing him to smirk.

"And you were Professor Crystals." He stated causing Dawn to nod in agreement.

"True." She agreed. "Where you want to go?"

"Your room, we can speak and cuddle." Suggested and she agreed.

Swiftly they left for their rooms and met in hers were they sat on her sofa and relaxed. They had been tensed since the battle. Only once were they able to relax really and that had been strait after they arrived. It was more for comfort as they now had two dark lords out and about ready to kill anybody in their way.

Flashback../

The fire was crackling in the fireplace as Dawn and Draco sat on her sofa cuddled to each other and wrapped in blankets. The cold of winter had set into the room leaving them cold. Nobody spoke until Draco broke the silence that had been covering the room since their entrance.

"You know today I froze in battle." He whispered causing her eyes to widen in shock. "When I blasted his mask off I wasn't expecting to find my father torturing a child." I don't think He expected me to blast him into a wall and hand the girl to somebody to bring to the castle."

"What happened after that?" Dawn asked as Draco hadn't said anything about his battle with his father before now.

"We dueled." He answered with a chuckle.

**Flashback inside a flashback../ (does that make sense)**

**Smoke rose into the sky as fires burned buildings. Shouts and screams could be heard as battle took place in the magical village of Hogsmead. Draco looked at his father as he stood there, dressed in his Death Eater robes. The man stood proud and Draco was sickened by the fact that the man before him was not only his father but that his father was proud of the fact that he tortured, killed and raped for a living. The thought that his father played god was disgusting and he had no love for the man remaining in his heart. **

"**Draco, what on earth are you doing? Join us as you must, join my side as you were meant to and we shall torture and kill all mudbloods and blood traitors that dared come our way." He said causind Draco to sneer. **

"**I rather die then join your side. My place is by another's side and it isn't Voldemort's either. That man is sick and so are all of you for fallowing him. I stood against Grindelwald and I shall stand against you, my loyalty is to the light and to the light it shall stay until the dying breath leaves my lips. I will not betray those I call friends, those I call companions I will not betray my love for the sake of power." Draco declared his voice rising and rising with each phrase. His fathers face that had, not long ago, been filled joy, or whatever joy was for that man, now was a towering face of fury as he was informed that his son was against him and that he would stand against him no matter what. **

"**How dare you boy! How dare you! We did everything for you! We brought you into this world! Fed you! Taught you! Placed a roof over your head! Now you come here, fighting us, your family, and speaking as though you were raised by some Potters!" Lucius roared, his anger evident as he face went from a slight red to a horrible shade of purple. **

"**I spent almost three years with four Potters. They were more of a family then you or that woman who calls herself mother ever were. All you ever did was try to mold me into you so that I could fallow Voldemort and bow to him like you are. That woman did nothing, nothing at all. The Potters taught me that I should do and be whatever I want to be in life and I am doing that. i will stand by the love of my life and I will take you down. You are no father Lucius Malfoy, you are nothing but a despicable Dark wizard with no brains and that bows to others!" Draco shouted out in anger. **

"**You are not son of mine!" Lucius shouted. **

"**Perfect, I'd rather have a rock as a father then you." Draco sneered before sending spells towards the man he once called father. **

**End of Flashback inside a Flashback../**

And as Draco continued to tell Dawn about his duel all Dawn could think about where, how horrible it was for somebody to have to chose between ones blood and ones heart.

End of Flashback../

"So how is Harold doing?" Draco asked causing a smile to form on Dawn's lips.

"He is currently helping the Headmaster although he did say that he would be returning to his wife soon. He needed to inform her of all things that they had missed and to ask her if she wished to join the fight or not." he answered.

"I see but what do you think about that?" He asked her and she let a sigh leave her lips.

"The leader side of me is saying that we need as many people as we can to fight this war but the family part of me is saying that they should stay in hiding until everything is over. I don't think I could bury my grandparents just after getting them back. I know Harold is my grandfather, even though he is more of a brother then anything, but I want to get to know him and my grandmother more before they leave me. I also want them to die of natural causes not because they were murdered by some dark wizard or dark lord. I have had enough of my family being killed off and I will stand by it anymore." She stated and Draco gave a nod of his head. "Still whatever they chose I will support. I will not force anybody to fight in t his war."

"Those are words of a wise leader." Draco whispered while kissing her.

Suddenly the door to her room opened and they both jumped to their feet wands raised only to see McGonagall standing there.

"The Headmaster wishes to speak with you but you both must not be seen in the halls." She said causing a frown to appear on their faces.

"Why not?" Dawn asked.

"He did not say." She answered causing both to sigh.

"Very well, we'll use my invisibility cloak." She said causing McGonagall to blink.

"What invisibility cloak?" McGonagall asked.

"The one that was my fathers." She answered while pulling it out.

Swiftly they wrapped themselves around it and then left her room leaving a shocked McGonagall behind. It was quite an amusing thing to see, for Draco and Dawn that is. Both had entered a common room filled with Gryffindors and nobody knew that a Slyhtherin was in their mist. Walking out of the Common room they started to make their way swiftly to the Headmasters office. When they arrived they were welcomed in.

"Please sit, I am very glade you both were able to get here as fast as you could. Young Harold has left for his home but before he left he was able to help us." The Headmaster informed them causing hope to appear in their eyes. "I must say it was very well thought out but they didn't think that Harold would bleed them out."

"You mean you've -" Dawn whispered almost unable to believe.

"Yes we have, they are in the castle as we speak but why do we not do a surprise. She has agreed and so will begin tomorrow. They won't be at breakfast and so that will give you both the time to eat there like nothing is off. Nothing will be announced." The Headmaster said and both Dawn and Draco laughed.

...

The next morning came fast and Dawn woke up from her slumber. Beside her, his arms wrapped around her waist was Draco who was still sound a sleep. With a sigh she cuddled to him, not wanting to wake up. Ten minutes later they both groaned and decided to wake up. Going they each took a shower before getting dressed. Draco wore his school uniform while Dawn looked at her closet for something new to wear that day. Finally she decided to go with a pair of black skinny jeans that were faded in some spots. She fallowed that with a pair of black high hell round to platform knee high boots that were ruched and velvet. Then she put what seemed to be a large scarf around her neck so that it went to her waist then wrapped a belt just under her breast so that the fabric staid in place showing that it was a halter style backless top. The top was black and dark gray in thick horizontal strips. Finished with that she made sure she had her Mastery pendant around her neck and then left her hair in soft waives down her back. With a nod she and Draco left for the Great Hall.

Arriving they went their separate ways and Dawn sat beside Dumbledore who gave her a gentle smile that she returned.

"You ready?" He asked causing a soft laugh to leave her lips.

"Perfectly ready, you?" She asked.

"I think it will be amusing to see what their reaction will be to you're appearance. I see you didn't decided to wear a dress." He answered.

"Um dresses are for summer." Dawn answered while taking a bight from her eggs.

"And that top isn't?" he asked causing a smirk to form on her lips.

"Perhaps but it's fun." She said causing him to shake his head and to laugh softly.

At Gryffindor table both Hermione and Ron looked at Dawn a little confused. Normally she sat beside Sirius or the History Professors. She didn't normally sit beside the Headmaster.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Ron asked.

"The war perhaps. It is quite terrifying to know that now we have two dark lords to worry about." Hermione whispered while turning her attention back to her food. "I read all about Grindelwald. He was quite a terrifying person and his people were also terrifying even if they had a stupid name Soul Suckers."

"That's what they were called. How and I thought Death Eaters was a stupid name." Neville remarked causing the table to laugh softly.

"You know it's weird." Dean said causing everybody to turn to him.

"What's weird?" Hermione asked.

"Dawn, she isn't like she used to be. I mean she's a girl but that's not it. She's just I don't know." He sighed.

"She seems much older then what she should be. I mean she's only seventeen yet when she looks at you it's as if you're looking into the eyes of a thirty year old worrier." Neville said and everybody gave nods of agreement.

"Do you think this war - that this war will cause her to grow older?" Ginny asked worried.

"I don't think, I know it will." Neville commented before shooting a look to their Charms Professor.

"Well we best get going, we have Charms first thing today and we don't want to be late." Hermione said while rising.

Everybody else fallowed and as a group they left the hall for Charms. When they arrived in the classroom they found it empty of their Professor which wasn't unheard of and decided to sit down at their desks and wait. When the bell rang thought the person who entered the room was not who they expected. No it was a old woman wearing navy blue robes. The woman had silver white hair that was pulled into a bun and a strict yet cranky looking face.

"Welcome to Charms. I will be your Professor until Flitwick returns." She stated her voice as cold as ice as she spoke. "The Headmaster informed me of the person who taught before me and I you will be forgetting all that she taught. Classes such as Charms are to be taught by a Mistress not a snoot noised brat who thought she could make a few extra gallons by teaching students."

"How dare you!" Hermione cried out while stand. "She wasn't a snot nosed brat, she is are friend and a better teacher then you ever will be. You're nothing but a bully, by calling people you don't even know by those names."

"Sit down Missy and how dare you speak back to me, in my time children knew respect and honor. They knew the Professors knew better then they and that we should be respected." The woman snapped. "Now before I was rudely interrupted, I will be having an assistant with my classes."

With that another woman walked into the room she seemed the same age as the other professor but her hair was more like Dumbledores and she had blue eyes as well. Still she had an indifferent look on her face that stated that she clearly didn't want to be there.

"You will all show us both respect now we shall introduce ourselves to you all but first you miss who spoke up name and tell us a bit about yourself." their new Charms Professor ordered.

For a moment she didn't move but then a voice broke in.

"Hermione Granger, seventh year Gryffindor, born September 19 1979, muggle-born witch. She is an academically brilliant student who's favorite subject was initially Charms but now Arithmancy and the only classes that give her trouble are Flying and Divination. Personally I think the last gives everybody who isn't a seer trouble so no need to worry Hermione. She has been stated as the cleverest witch of her age and I must agree she is." Came a female voice most recognized and that caused two people to pale.

"Who said that, reveal your selves this instant!" The Charms Professor shouted.

"Um, you Professor I know much of both of you. You are a Mistress of Charms, used to be the top Mistress but beat by your own Apprentice that you considered a daughter. Member of the Order of the Phoenix and fighter in the war of Grindelwald. You taught at Hogwarts in those years and became the Head of Gryffindor House after Dumbledore was made Headmaster. You enjoy charms and are very strict yet used to be a very caring person. You left two years after the war and the lose of your apprentice where nobody saw you again." The voice stated causing the woman's eyes to widen. "Your name is Professor Crystal although you despise your first name. Then we have Professor Rin Storm. Enchantress, a powerful one at that. You were also a member of the Order of the Phoenix and fought in the war of Grindelwald. You have taught one student and thought of her as a daughter as well."

"That's it who the hell are you!" Professor Storm shouted, her anger boiling in her.

"My name, my name is Dawn, Charms Mistress Dawn Potter." Came the answer and with that Dawn stepped into the class. "And I am that Snot noised brat you were speaking of Mistress Crystal."

**Author note: Probably knew that was coming weren't you? Well most of you have been asking for their return of both Professors and I thought this chapter would be given for returns of the people. Hope you liked it. **


	39. Chapter 39

Author note: Alright I don't know if I went to fast with this one, if I did inform me and I shall redo it. To inform me though you have to review. Also I have a brand new poll to go for this story go to my profil and vote for you're choice it's a simple yes or no.

..

...

...

...

Irritation, joy, magic

Chapter 39

...

...

...

..

.

The entire class had fallen silent and a cold feeling had filled the room. Dawn entered, and most of the boys had to stop themselves from staring at her perfectly sculptured back. She walked down until she arrived at the front of the class yet, her arms were still crossed under her chest and she had a look in her eyes that told them not to speak.

"How dare you!" Hissed the new Charms Professor, her anger boiling in her veins, causing her face to turn from its pale color to a light pink. She wasn't the only one either. The other Professor had also colored with anger and her eyes were slits as she looked at Dawn. "How dare you come into my classroom, speaking nonsense and impersonating my old apprentice! You have no right!"

"No right? I doubt Dumbledore would let one of his Professors impersonate one of his old students. I had a wish today to speak with you both like I was able to in the past, I had hope that perhaps my disappearance had not caused you both to grow into cold people like you have. I was wrong. I suppose it was a bad idea asking the Headmaster to find you to teach this class. It is evident that you do not wish to teach these students so I ask you to leave and hand in your resignation as I will be taking my classes back." Dawn growled causing the women to grow redder.

"Storm, let us go inform dear Albus of this, we shall be leaving." Crystal snarled before she and Storm left the class leaving a boiling Dawn behind.

When the door slammed behind the two professors, Dawn let a sigh leave her lips and sat on the desk. Complete silence fell over the classroom as everybody looked Dawn.

"You have met my old Professor." She finally whispered. "She was the one who taught me almost everything about Charms and who was my own Charms Mistress. Still, it matters not now. Let us begin with your lesson."

With that the class returned to what it had been. The students just hoped that the other Professor wouldn't be returning. No matter what Dawn said, Professor Crystal had not been at all nice or similar to what their current Professor had told them about. Meanwhile, Crystal and Storm had both arrived in the Headmaster's office.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" Crystal shouted earning a wince from the Headmaster.

"Ah, Crystal, what can I do for you, I thought you would be teaching your first class today?" He asked while looking up from his paper work.

"I would be, if an insufferable, noisy brat hadn't interrupted! How dare you let an imposter of my Dawn walk around your school!"

"Imposter! My dear Crystal, you are both quite wrong in saying that the Dawn Potter you met was an imposter. I made certain myself. She is Dawn Potter and she was your Apprentice." He answered causing both to scowl.

"Impossible Albus, the girl would be much older then she is now, and she looks as though she was seventeen!" Storm exclaimed while waiving her hands all over the place.

"That is because she is seventeen years old. Now, let me finish my explanation. Dawn Potter was born in 1980, July 31th. She was born as a boy, called Harry James Potter. She was the son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. Grandchild of Harold Potter. In her first class of Potions during her fifth year, a potion explosion not only caused her to change into what she is today but also for her and her partner to be sent back in time. Yes, Dawn Potter and Orion Evans, real name Draco Malfoy, are time travelers. They could not tell you because it could mean a changing in time. I know Dawn truly wished to tell you, but held back. During the explosion, both Dawn and Draco were sent back to their proper time and landed the day before Christmas, quite injured from the battle they had faced. Dawn agreed to teach Charms until you were found Crystal. She was quite eager to find you and was happy to know that you both were still alive." Dumbledore explained and as he spoke both Professor sunk into their chairs with disbelief and hope filling their face.

"So you are telling me that – that my Dawn is alive and that I just – just shouted at her and called her a snot noised brat." Crystal moaned the last part while burying her face in her hands.

"Yes, you did." Came a soft voice that caused both Professors to turn and the Headmaster to regain his twinkling eyes.

There, standing in the doorway, arms crossed was Dawn Potter. She had a frown on her face and her eyes were hard, yet Dumbledore could see the pain behind them. Swiftly, both Professor Crystal and Professor Storm stood hesitantly, yet, they stayed were they were.

"I have dismissed my sixth year class before coming. I assigned them a project in the library to be completed for their next lesson." She stated and the Headmaster gave a nod of his head.

"I am sure they will be fine in the library."

"Yes." She agreed before turning. She was about to leave when suddenly she was pulled into a hug.

For a moment, she only blinked but a smile formed on her lips, a small one. Gently, she placed her hands on her old Mistress' hands and closed her eyes. Nobody spoke as Professor Crystal rested her cheek on Dawn's head, tears falling from her eyes.

"I thought I lost you." She whispered. "I'm so sorry, I – I suppose, my anger of being brought back here was enough to cause it to cloud over my judgment and my words became cruel. When your disappearance hit me, I couldn't teach and I stayed two years before leaving." The Professor whispered yet Dawn did not speak until she was finished.

"Why don't we speak in your office." She whispered and Professor Crystal agreed and so Dawn, Professor Crystal and Professor Storm left the Headmasters office together, yet in silence. Both older Professors walked behind Dawn. Neither knew what to say or do. Professor Crystal was wiping tears from her eyes while trying to calm herself. When they arrived at the office they looked around in it, before Dawn summoned three identical chairs for everybody to sit on.

When everyone was seated, a house elf popped in with tea and served them all before leaving. The silence stayed for a good ten minutes until finally Professor Crystal broke it.

"Albus said you were injured when you arrived?" She whispered and Dawn looked up at her in shock.

"Yes, um, I had a bullet wound, some scratches, I think Poppy said something about a broken rib but truthfully, I don't remember the injuries that well. Can't really, with the amount I've gotten." She joked while laughing softly.

"How many times have you been injured?" Professor Storm asked while frowning.

"Um, well, starting at Hogwarts, quite a few times although the worst would be the Basilisk fang in my arm but apart from that, pretty normal injuries." She answered, yet both Professors looked at her with pale faces.

"Basilisk... where did you find a Basilisk in Hogwarts!" Crystal exclaimed, outraged.

"Um, Chamber of Secrets." She answered while inside, she was thinking about making a visit to the chamber. Wouldn't hurt now, and it could be a cool place to search. Perhaps Draco would like to go with her for the expedition.

"Chamber of Secrets." Storm whispered before shaking her head.

"Yes, it was opened in my second year. Thankfully, nobody died." Dawn said while crossing her legs and that caused both Professors to finally take notice of her clothing.

"What are you wearing?" Professor Crystal asked her voice showing that she holding herself back.

"Oh, this just clothing. I like the top." She answered while running a hand down the fabric of her halter top.

"It looks like a scarf with a belt." Professor Storm answered, her voice hard, yet Dawn only smiled. However, before she could answer, an announcement resounded through the office of every Order Member.

"Attack on Diagon Alley!"

With a growl, Dawn jumped to her feet and waived her wand. Instantly, she was dressed in her Armour and ran out of the office. Both Professors hurriedly followed behind her with determined looks on their faces. When they arrived at the Entrance Hall, all were ready.

"Albus, I have a plan; you all go to Diagon, while Draco follows me. I'm borrowing your Floo, Albus." With that, Draco and Dawn went to the Headmaster's office, leaving behind confused members. Still, they made their way to the gates and left for Diagon Alley. Meanwhile, both Draco and Dawn ran to the Headmaster's office.

"Dawn, what's your plan!" Draco shouted as they ran.

"During my second year I accidentally Flooed into Knocturn Alley. I don't think anybody will be expecting us to arrive by that place, hence, we can have a surprise attack!" She answered back before panting out the password to Dumbledore's office and racing up the stairs with Draco not far behind.

When they arrived, both entered the fire place, shouted their destination and, in a blaze of green fire, they disappeared. When they arrived at Borgin's, they raised their wands and with a nod from the man they left the shop. Walking through the dark alley, they at last arrived in Diagon, in the middle of a battle. With great effectiveness they started to fight, covering each others' backs. It seemed as though Voldemort had brought quite the number of Death Eaters. As they battled, it was as though they were dancing. They moved with such elegance and power that was a sight to see. Dawn noticed many members of the Order battling fiercely, while some were helping the civilians get away. Thankfully, there were not many, considering lots of people were scared for their lives with two dark lords on the loose. Suddenly, Dawn hissed and Draco looked worriedly at her.

"Voldemort's here." She growled.

"How do you know?" He asked worried while sending a Death Eaters into a building with a blasting hex.

"My scar." She answered simply, before moving in and doing a handstand and kicking the Death Eater in the face. She landed on her feet, kicked him in the gut, then knocked him out with a hit to the neck.

"You're scary sometimes." Draco remarked earning him a smirk.

"I know, I'm going to go help Albus." She said and with a nod from her partner she left his side for a battle with a Dark Lord. She had a plan and this plan would hopefully work on ridding them of one Dark Lord. She remembered having a discussion with Dumbledore about certain topics.

Flashback../

It was late at night as Dawn sat in the Headmaster's office speaking with the man himself. They were discussing possible ways Voldemort could have survived and Albus was explaining his theory to her.

"When you explained to me about the diary in your second year, I began to search the ways Tom could have placed part of his soul into an item. What I found was not very comforting. It took me some time, but I soon learned what he had done. He split his soul and placed it into the Diary so that should the soul inside his body were to be destroyed, he would be able to survive, using the other part of his soul." Dumbledore started to explain and Dawn's eyes grew wide. "This form is called a Horcrux. It is extremely dark magic that allows one to attain a certain level of immortality. You can also create more the one Horcrux but at a great cost to your humanity, your sanity and even your physical appearance."

"Alright, so if Voldemort has created these things; which is a big possibility, considering how Voldemort is so deformed in appearance, not only that, it proves he is insane." Dawn stated causing the Headmaster to chuckle. "The question is, if it is a Horcrux, how do you destroy them?"

"Ah, I looked into that my dear, a Horcux can be destroyed if the object it was placed in is destroyed beyond most magical repair. One good way to destroy a Horcrux is by Basilisk venom, which has only one cure, Phoenix tears." Dumbledore answered her, causing a frown to form on her face.

For a while she said nothing but then she looked at Dumbledore.

"Albus, the night Voldemort killed my parents and tried to kill me do you think he had the intentions of forming a Horcrux from those deaths?" She asked him and for a moment Dumbledore didn't speak. Finally, when he did, he had a look of complete sadness on his face that appeared in his voice and eyes.

"I do believe he had the intention of making one that night, and I do believe he did indeed make one." He replied, and for a moment, Dawn said nothing.

"He did make another Horcrux that night Albus, so, I am it, aren't I?" She asked and for a moment the Headmaster didn't speak, but that was all the answer she needed.

End of Flashback../

She had been deeply affected by that talk and after that, she had searched for ways to destroy all Horcruxes at once. There was a possibility that Voldemort had made Horcruxes but it was a very low one. After constant research though, she had found something that could possibly be a way to destroy all of them and leave all items unharmed. She hoped that it would be the case and that this would get rid of one of their Dark Lords.

Finally she found Voldemort, speaking with Dumbledore.

"You thought you could scare me old man!" Voldemort shouted and this caused Dawn to roll her eyes. Who wasn't slightly scared of Albus Dumbledore?

"I do not know what you speak of Tom." Albus answered his voice level and his eyes hard as sapphires and those eyes sent chills down her spine.

"That imposter coming out as the true Leader of the Order. Dawn Potter is dead and you and many others will follow!" He answered causing the Headmaster to chuckle and a smirk to form on her lips.

"That is where you are wrong, Tom." He stated and that's when she decided to make her entrance.

"Because I am very much alive."

...

In Diagon Alley things were getting hectic, Death Eaters were attacking and Aurors had arrived on seen along with Vampires and the Canadians. The Order also arrived and so the normally peaceful alley was now flooded with battle. Buildings were already burning, screams could be heard and blood was already covering some places in the Alley. Not only that but Voldemort had entered the battle and Dumbledore was currently fighting him.

She was just in time to hear him say. "That is where you are wrong, Tom."

"Because I am very much alive." Dawn stated as she took her place beside Dumbledore. "It is good to see you again Tom, you've not aged well. Imagine, if I would have accepted your marriage proposal I would have had to deal with this for the rest of my life." She lamented, smirking.

That simple comment caused Voldemort to froze, and Dawn swiftly sent a cutting hex that severed the man's hand from his arm. He screamed in pain and stumbled back while holding his now bleeding arm to his chest. His eyes narrowed, the red snake eyes glowing with power and anger.

"I can handle him Albus, go and aid the others." Dawn remarked yet the Headmaster was hesitant. However, one look at Dawn's eyes told him that he could trust the younger girl to fight this Dark Lord.

"It's been quite a long time Tom, although for me, less time than it has been for you in a sense." She commented.

"Dawn Potter in the flesh. Quite a remarkable feat." Tom sneered.

"It should be, Time Travel can be quite the nuisance." Dawn replied, nonchalant, causing the Dark Lords eyes to widen slightly.

"Time Travel -"

"Yes, Time Travel. I'm surprised you weren't informed that Draco Malfoy has returned to Hogwarts." She stated causing the man to sneer.

"He is nothing to me, he will be dealt with by his father for disobeying his command." Tom sneered causing Dawn to laugh.

"I doubt Lucius can get Draco to obey him. Draco is nothing like he used to be. You remember Orion, don't you Tom? Well, Draco Malfoy was Orion Evans. He and I were sent back in time. Yes, I used to be Harry Potter. The one you wanted to kill." Dawn snarled yet her eyes had a look to them that nobody could place. "The moment I met you at Hogwarts was the moment I knew who you were. You, the demon who killed my parents, proposed to me because of my power and my ability as a Parceltongue. Foolish of you, Tom. I would never marry the bastard who decided to kill my parents. The Bastard, that decided he had the right to play God."

With every word she spat, her anger grew and to the people around, their fear grew. It seemed as though she didn't notice but her magic, which was a silver color, was glowing around her. Small silver dragons flew about as if playing with each other. Voldemort watched with interest but then his own fear grew. Fear, that made his mind race to one thought; if he did not kill her now, she would be the death of him and his plans. Before his rational part could jump in, he ran towards her. Dawn noticing this, thoufh unaware that her eyes were now glowing silver, raised her hand that didn't hold a wand and words started to escape her lips.

"Vos quisnam has causa nex quod poena ero sentio pro veneficus ipsa. EGO ut a habitum of suus vox hic per instate vetus mores of veneficus. Vos ero sentio quod si instituo crimen exorbatus of veneficus quod phasmatis." As she spoke her voice took this strange tone and suddenly a blinding light surround both her and Voldemort to form a silver doom.

(You, who has caused death and pain, will be judged before magic herself. I, as a holder of her power, hereby instate the old ways of magic. You will be judged and, if found guilty, stripped of magic and spirit.) (Anybody who wishes to correct my latin, do so but make sure it is correct Latin, as this was translated on the computer and I have no way of knowing if it's true.)

All around battle ended but soon, the light side took this as a way to capture their opponents and proceeded to do just that. The dark side's numbers finally dropped and this leant an advantage to the light side. It took them a halt an hour to capture the remaining Death Eaters and even then, the dome of silver light hadn't disappeared. The older members hesitantly approached the silver dome but suddenly, it burst into silver dust that covered the ground of the alley. In the center of the falling silver specks were Dawn and Voldemort, both on the ground and not moving. Without a worry to herself, Professor Crystal shook herself and fell to Dawn's side. Gently, she rolled her over, revealing something she hadn't been there before. The girl's ears were pierced. The right one had an Industrial Piercing, with three Helix Piercings and small studs going up the rest of the ear. Her left ear though, was different. On her lobe was a dangling hoop with rectangle pieces forming a sort of upside-down-hung triangle. Two clasps held onto the middle and top part of her ear with golden chains dangling and attaching themselves to the hoop. All the earrings were done in white gold with crystals for the studs.

Suddenly, a hissing was heard and everybody looked to see a man dressed in black robes standing over the body of Voldemort which was now encased in chains. The man or person, as they couldn't see their face, was completely covered in his dirty black robes. They seemed quite old for they were ripped in some places. Something akin to blood also covered the edges. In his right hand was a large scythe that looked to be made of bones, and in the other hand, were the chains that were bound to Voldemort's body.

"Who are you?" Professor Crystal asked.

"Death. I have come to collect what is mine. Voldemort's soul and magic have been destroyed by the judgment test this child put him through. He failed if you didn't get it. Inform her, that she has been gifted and she will understand." The man answered, before vanishing in the suddenly appearing fog that did not leave the Alley before.

After that declaration, many were shaken and Professor Crystal looked down at her old student with worry. Before she could say anything though, a boy that was very similar to Orion, ran forward and pulled Dawn into his arms.

"Dawn! Dawn, wake up, Dawn!" He whispered, his voice filled with desperation. Suddenly, she knew; this was Orion Evans or, more correctly named, Draco Malfoy.

"Dra -" came a whisper from a tired and weak voice that had her concentrating an Dawn, who's eyes were open and staring at her partner.

"Thank Merlin." Draco breathed before kissing her forehead. "You terrified the living day light out of me."

"I'm sorry." She whispered before turning her head to look around.

"Did I do it?" She questioned.

"If you mean, did you got rid of Voldemort, then yes, you did. Death came to get his body. Merlin girl, you're going to have to explain that to me later. For now, we're getting you to Hogwarts and to Madam Pomfrey." He said.

"But the Alley -" she whispered but Professor Crystal jumped in.

"Will be fine without you here. We are getting you back to Hogwarts, where you are going to rest." She stated, and with that, Draco picked Dawn up and disappeared back to Hogwarts.

An hour later when the Headmaster arrived, he made his way swiftly to the Hospital wing where he found quite the sight. Laying on the bed fast asleep, was Dawn Potter, and on her right was Draco Malfoy, holding her hand, with Sirius and Remus on each side of him. On her left, was Professors Crystal and Storm, both looking quite worried.

Approaching, he led Minerva, who soon joined his side, to look at the girl on the bed.

"Albus, how did things go once we left?" Crystal asked.

"Very well, all Death Eaters were rounded up and brought in to be interrogated. No injuried people that had been at the Alley before the attack took place, but severe damage to the Alley itself. News are already going around about Voldemort's defeat, but nobody knows how she was able to do it." The Headmaster answered.

"Whatever it was, Albus, she came out with new accessories." Professor Storm pointed out and both Albus and Minerva looked at the girl's ears and saw the earrings now adorning them.

"Yes, I see them. I do wonder what they all mean, but I am sure that she will be able to explain that. Now, Poppy, could you please inform us of her state." The Headmaster requested and Madam Pomfrey stepped forward.

"She had some scratches but her magic was severely depleted. Shockingly enough, it is coming back quite fast. She should wake up tomorrow, as I gave her some Dreamless Sleep potion to rest." She reported, and the group gave nods, before Sirius transformed into his dog form and jumped onto the foot of Dawn's bed where he curled up to stay.

"Black, you cause trouble and you are out." Madam Pomfrey hissed, earning a whine from the dog before she left them alone.


	40. Chapter 40

.

..

...

...

...

Explanations, talking, meetings

Chapter 40

...

...

...

..

.

"Vos quisnam has causa nex quod poena ero sentio pro veneficus ipsa. EGO ut a habitum of suus vox hic per instate vetus mores of veneficus. Vos ero sentio quod si instituo crimen exorbatus of veneficus quod phasmatis." as she spoke her voice took this strange tone and suddenly a blinding light surround both her and Voldemort to form a silver doom.

Although outside the doom, everything had stopped inside the doom was very much different. Voldemort stood on one end, Dawn in front of him. Neither moved and Voldemort had a look of worry on his face, panic was rising in his chest and Dawn could see it. Suddenly a cold felling filled both of them and they turned to see a tall figure dressed in black robes. The robes were dirty, so dirty in fact they looked to be decaying at the bottom. Suddenly he raised an arm and the sleeve fell away to reveal a skeleton like hand. Skeleton like was an understatement though because that was what it was. The entire arm had no flesh, no muscles not even blood, it was just bone. The man did not speak just pointed and Dawn turned to see a large crystal hovering over the ground. Suddenly a voice filled the doom.

"Dawn Lily Potter you call judgement on this man for what reasons. State what crimes he has committed that would be called crimes of darkness." the voice was musical and light but held a powerful aura.

"I called judgement on this for because he has caused the ultimate crime of darkness, murder." Dawn called and Voldemort hissed at her yet she only looked back. She knew, after reading the book, that the only magic that could be done, would be done by the man at her right and the crystal at her left.

"I see, then let there be judgement." the voice whispered and for a moment Dawn looked at the Crystal. Nothing happened until it turned a horrible black that almost looked purple.

"Tom Marvello Riddle, the one who calls himself Voldemort, you have been found guilty of Murder. You have also been found guilty of splitting your soul. Your magic, you spirit shall be taken, each of them from this realm and handed to the man before me. Death." The voice whispered before the crystal did as well leaving Dawn, Voldemort and Death himself.

"You have been found guilty." The man rasped, and pointed his hand at Voldemort. For a moment nothing happened but then Voldemort started to scream and then Dawn did as well. Pressing the palm of her hand at her forehead she cried out before falling to her knees. Just as the pain was become unbearable, a gentle hand on her shoulder caused it to stop. She could still hear Voldemort screaming but looked up to see a woman, or that was what she seemed, covered in pure glowing white light.

"You are a blessed child, Dawn Lily Potter. Let you're lift live on."

...

Waking up from her slumber, Dawn was slightly put out to find herself laying in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts. Looking at her side she smiled softly to find Draco sitting in a chair, that seemed to have been enlarged, covered with a blanket and a pillow under his head. It seemed as though the blond Slytherin didn't want to leave her side. Yet he was not the only one. Laying at the foot of her bed was Padfoot curled up and snoring softly. On her other side though was the most shocking sight, Both Professor Crystal and Professor Storm were laying curled up around each other. blankets covering them both. Rubbing her eyes she smiled at the sight before gently extracting herself from her bed and getting up. From there she went to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror she was slightly shocked by what she saw. Gently pulled her hair back she looked at her new earrings and let a sigh leave her lips. Those earrings just proved to her that Voldemort was dead, not only that but her scare, which was once an angry red was now almost not visible. Only if one looked would they see the mark that Voldemort placed on her. Shakily she touched her earrings and found that she liked them quite a bit. Leaving the room after doing her business she was met by Madam Pomfrey who was giving her a stern look.

"You missy were not supposed to be out of bed." She remarked urning a wince from Dawn.

"I needed to go to the bathroom." She answered causing the woman to shake her head.

"To bed with you. It's quite early in the morning and you should be asleep. I did give you Dreamless sleep potion. Enough to knock you out until morning." The woman remarked urning a smile from Dawn.

"I suppose it would have something to do with me being a Potter." Dawn remarked earning a chuckle from the woman.

"To right now to bed. You did quite the feat yesterday and I know it must not have been very pleasant." Poppy remarked earning a sad smile from Dawn.

"In a sense it was not. Taking the life of human being, no matter how dark and twisted they were, is not something somebody should be proud of in another sense I am free of the monster that killed my parents and tried to kill me. Now we can concentrate on taking care of Gellert Grindelwald and the remaining Death Eaters." Dawn stated.

"Well then you need your rest for those things so sleep." Poppy stated and Dawn gave her a small smile before doing just that.

Later that morning when the sun was out Dawn woke up only to find Draco sitting on the edge of her bed and that they were alone. When he noticed she was awake he gently kissed her lips.

"Merlin you worry the living day light out of me." Draco murmured earning a chuckle from Dawn.

"Me sorry but at least it worked." She said while touching her earrings.

"Okay you're going to have to explain that to me." He laughed and Dawn smiled before sitting up yet before she could speak there was a cough and they all turned to see the Headmaster standing there with Professor Crystal, Professor Storm, Professor McGonagall and other members of the Order.

"Um hi." She greeted and instantly Professor Crystal was at her side hugging her. "I'm okay, really Professor."

"You missy have some questions to answer. You can't just summon death and not answer questions." She ordered causing Dawn to smile softly.

"I know Professors, I know and since everybody is here, I can start. But why doesn't everybody sit down?"

With the help from the Headmaster, chairs were transfigured and everybody swiftly sat down. With a smile from Draco, Dawn started her tale.

"It all started the night Albus spoke to me about his thoughts on how Tom could have made himself immortal. The most possible theory was Horcruxes. For those who don't know, a Horcurx is a piece of ones soul that has been detached from the rest of the soul by a act of darkness such as murder. One would also have to do a ritual of sorts before hand. We believed that Voldemort had made a Horcrux or actually more then one. After we spoke about that I spent a few days thinking it over then I found something in my library. It was a book talking about different sorts of magic and it caught my attention. As I read I found quite a few spells of use but then I fell a pone this one spell, the spell I used tonight. To translate the Latin the spell literally means; You, who has caused death and pain, will be judged before magic herself. I, as a holder of her power hereby instate the old ways of magic. You will be judged and, if found guilty, stripped of magic and spirit." Dawn stated and everybody listened quite intently as she spoke. "The spell cause a doom to surround the caster and the one that the caster put the spell on, the victim. Then Death appears on one side and a crystal on the other. If the crystal glows white it means that the victim is innocent and so the person who cast the spell will be stripped of magic and soul meaning that the caster would die. If the crystal burned black then the victim would be guilty and so there magic and spirit would be taken and they would die."

"What one moment, you mean you willingly did a spell that could have taken your own life!" Crystal exclaimed and Dawn gave her a smile.

"Yes, but that's the thing the spell is specifically designed to find if the person who has done, intensionally and with dark thought, a act of darkness. Tom did plenty of that. The only affects that the spell has with the caster would be the ending, if the victim was found guilty, the caster would gain a certain thing, or certain things depending on certain events. Death explained that because Voldemort had multiple souls I gained multiple objects." Dawn stated and Dumbledore gave a sad sigh.

"He did have a Horcrux, or Horcruxes." He whispered.

"Sadly yes, seven to be exact. The first was the dairy that possessed Ginny Weasley in her first year, the second was Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadam, the third, Helga Hufflepuffs cup, the fourth, Salazar Slytherin's locket, the fifth, his own snake, the sixth, a ring from Salazar Slytherin." Dawn stated. "Death informed me of all of this."

"What about the seventh one, what was the seventh Horcrux?" Storm asked and for a moment Dawn did not answer but it was all Dumbledore needed for his own suspicious to be corrected.

"Voldemort had done one last ritual before his death. He planned on using, my father's, mothers and my own deaths to make it. In his mind, the seventh Horcrux would bring him immortality. The thing was, he didn't think he made it when I defeated him, yet he had. I was the last Horcrux." Dawn whispered and for a moment there was a shocked silence until Dawn was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Professor Crystal who was sobbing slightly.

It took the woman about ten minutes to finally calm down and by the looks of it most of the people as well. Draco was deathly pale and Dawn gently took his hand and kissed him causing him to smile shakily, turning to the Headmaster she gave him a gentle smile.

"It's the reason why my scare hurt every time I was near Voldemort. I had a piece of him in me." She whispered and he gave a sad nod.

"Well it seems like now all we have to worry about is Grindelwald and the remaining Death Eaters." Draco whispered.

"No, not exactly." Came a soft voice and everybody turned to see Lady Crimson standing there. "How are you Dawn?"

"I am doing well Crimson, yourself?" She asked.

"I've been better. My spies has just informed me that Grindelwald has an army or rogue Vampires at his side along with rogue Werewolves. I was able to speak with the council and we are getting more vampires on our side. Their leaders will wish to meet with you and I when they arrive." Crimson informed them and Dawn massaged her temple.

"Just wait we needed a war with Vampires and werewolves." She whispered and silently everybody agreed with her.

"How will we tell them apart?" The Headmaster asked.

"All of the Vampires siding with the light are going to be wearing a white clothes around their torso, this will show you our alliance. the white clothes, itself will also have a cross stitching in one of it's folds." She answered and everybody gave a nod at that answer.

"I think it's time to inform the Ministry of what has happened. Dawn if you want I can inform her." The Headmaster stated and Dawn gave a nod.

"I think that would be for the best. I would also like to speak with Charlie Weasley. He works at a Dragon reserve, well it's time I use my powers for our protection. Hogwarts will be protected." Dawn whispered before rising.

Draco helped her until she was dressed and then as one everybody member left the infirmary. Of course they made to separate but Professor Crystal didn't want to let Dawn out of her sight, nor did Professor Storm and so Dawn lead them to the Gryffindor Dormitory. She needed to see her friends. Draco would meet her in her room after that so that they could talk.

Arriving she whispered the password before walking in. The moment the trio arrived complete silence filled the room and everybody turned to look at them.

"What are they doing here!" Came a shout from a sixth year Gryffindor and Dawn let a sign leave her lips.

"They are here with me." She answered. "Please everybody just calm down and everything will be explained, I'm sure they have some apologies to be made but for now, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, my room." She stated and before both Professors could argue the four soon disappeared leaving the Professors with a house filled with Gryffindor.

Walking into her room she found Draco already waiting and so they all sat down. For a moment they didn't talk until finally Hermione spoke up.

"Dawn what happened, why do you have so many earrings, and why are those two Professors back?" She asked causing Dawn and Draco to smile.

"I'll start with the easiest question. Both Professors are back because they want to teach again. They were terribly saddened when I supposedly died all those years ago and that sadness turned into anger. Anger towards everything. They didn't mean the words they said yesterday. Not to mention the fact that they have been informed of the truth. Trust me classes will be much more interesting with us teaching." Dawn laughed.

"You're still going to teach us!" Ginny exclaimed clearly happy.

"Yes, Professor Crystal and I will be teaching together. You'll see it's going to be good." Dawn stated while resting against Draco.

"Now as for your other questions. These earrings come from a spell I cast yesterday to help us in the war. At this moment in time all we have to worry about is one Dark Lord with his followers, that are now more then before sadly. Voldemort was killed yesterday and his body taken so that he can't be revived again. It's not won us this war yet but we are on track to defeating the dark side." Dawn stated and for a moment there was complete silence until the four cheered.

"No more Voldemort!" Ron exclaimed causing Dawn to smile.

"It doesn't mean you four are to be wild. Also not a word of this to anybody. I don't know when it will be announced and I don't need anybody acting like a two year old because there is still a Dark Lord out there and we have no idea what he is going to do. Grindelwald is a monster in the body of a human and he will destroy anybody in his way." Dawn stated and the four gave nods. "Now what happened yesterday is that Voldemort was attacking Diagon Alley. We think he wanted it for himself but we got there and stopped him. We were able to kill some Death Eaters and capture most of them."

"So now all we have to do is worry about the remaining Death Eaters and Grindelwald?" Ron asked but Dawn shook her head.

"No Grindelwald has rogue Vampires and Werewolves on his side. There are a lot of those. We have the Lady of London on our side along with her clan and others. She was able to communicate with the Council of Vampires and gain alliance. They will be arriving in England to help with the war and I will be meeting with them." Dawn explained and it caused the four to pail quite a bit.

"You mean you're going to be meeting with a bunch of vampires?" Ron whispered causing Dawn to laugh.

"That is what I said Ron, as a Vampire friend of the Lady of London and the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix I have a lot of responsibility. I trust that you four understand that and understand that not all vampires are dark." She stated while giving them a look.

"We understand Dawn, it's just going to take a bit of getting used to." Ginny whispered and Dawn gave a nod. Suddenly there was a knock at her door and Draco swiftly hid just in time as Professor Crystal entered the room.

"Harold and his wife have arrived at Hogwarts." She stated and Dawn gave a nod before turning to her friends.

"Be safe, not a word to anybody." With that she stood and left her room and Gryffindor Common room.

Walking through the empty halls of Hogwarts, the three Professors only met a ghost or two on their travel towards the Headmaster's office. When they arrived they whispered the password and walked up the spiral stair case until they arrived in the office. there sitting on sofas were her grandparents. Even though Dawn had seen Harold not long ago it was unique to see her grandmother, she had never met her before and she didn't know anything about it.

"Ah they have arrived." The Headmaster stated and both Harold and his wife stood and turned.

Instantly Dawn's eyes were drawn to the woman standing beside Harold. She was a beautiful woman with beautiful silver hair with specks of auburn, pulled into a french twist. She wore a set of robes that were flowy yet accented her best features. Her eyes were worm and welcoming and she had a smile on her face. Around her neck was a white gold pendant with a large emerald stone in the center.

"Anesta, meet your granddaughter, Dawn Potter." Harold presented and as soon as those words left his lips the woman had left her position at his side and had engulfed Dawn into a bone crushing hug that Dawn returned instantly.

"You look just like your mother but with black hair." She whispered causing Dawn to smile and for tears to form at the corner of her eyes. Moving her head so that nobody could see them, she held tightly to her grandmother, just as tightly as her grandmother was holding on to her. When they finally let go it gave Dawn time to whip her tears away and to give her grandmother a smile.

"Hi." She whispered causing the woman to laugh softly.

"You are very similar to James though, when meeting new family members." She stated causing Dawn to blush.

"Dawn what happened to your ears?" Harold asked and Dawn pushed her hair away revealing the earrings.

"These, well that's a long story that will have to be told again. But for now why don't we sit down." She answered and everybody gave nods. Swiftly Dawn transfigured a new sofa causing the Headmaster to chuckle and the three Professors all sat down together.

"So what happened?" Anesta asked and Dawn took a deep breath before plugging into her tale.

"Voldemort attacked Diagon Alley, probably hoping on getting it for himself. Everybody joined forces because we didn't know if Grindelwald was with him or not. Thankfully he wasn't and so we only had to fight against one. Well last night I made my grand entrance and introduced myself to Voldemort. After that a duel started but ended with the death of the Dark Lord Voldemort." Dawn stated and at the shocked looks from the two older Potters, she proceeded on telling them the details, by the end they were both sitting back against their sofa in shock and the office fell into silence.

"Dawn, I spoke with Amelia and she has decided to inform the public of Voldemorts death. The thing is she will also be giving them a warning that we are still at war and that we are still facing a very dark wizard. Grindelwald, may be old but he is my age." The Headmaster stated and Dawn gave a nod.

"You are an example that not all old people are weak." Dawn joked causing the Headmaster to chuckle.

"Indeed it is a very good example, one I am sure that our Minister will use. For now the Order is working on trying to locate Grindelwald. The last time he we had been at war with him, he had worked experiments on innocent children. We cannot let that happen again." The Headmaster stated and Dawn gave a nod of agreement.

"I agree..." But just before she could continue a raven flew in through the window and dropped a letter before disappearing again.

Gently Dawn picked the letter up and opened it before reading out loud.

Dawn,

A meeting time has been placed. Tomorrow evening, in my home, at eleven. I shall pick you up myself. Make sure to be in good clothes for a meeting with a vampire, no light colors.

Lady Crimson of London.

"Looks like tomorrow you will be busy my dear." the Headmaster stated and Dawn had to agree with the aged Headmaster.

"A meeting with Vampires?" Anesta asked clearly confused.

"We have an alliance with the Lady of London thanks to Dawn meeting her during her time travel in the past. Dawn herself is a friend of the clan. Not only that but she is the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix and anything to do with an alliance must be done through her." Professor Crystal stated and Anesta gave a nod.

"I see."

"There is nothing to fear from our alliance, we must fear the rogues. There are many of them and some are very powerful. Rogue vampires differ in type, some are blood thirsty and will do anything for blood, others are power hungry and some do not like the laws of their kinds and rebel against them. We must make sure that all members fighting against Vampires knows how to defend against them and how to kill them. We all know that there is a specific way and it's not a stake at the heart." Dawn stated and the Headmaster gave a nod of agreement.

"It will be covered in the next meeting. I know Remus and Sirius will be working on teaching the students how to defend against them also and how to see the difference between a rogue and an ally." the Headmaster stated.

"What Sirius Black is teaching a class filled with student?" Anesta asked causing the Headmaster to chuckle.

"Yes he is, two of the Marauders, are teaching now." He stated causing Anesta to chuckle.

"I have to see it for myself, I am sure Sirius will be glad to see us back." Anesta stated and Harold gave a chuckle.

"Oh he did. I was almost squeezed to death by his hug." Harold commented causing everybody to laugh and for Dawn to smile at the thought of her godfather. Thinking of her godfather she should probably think about making more time with the old dog not to mention Moony.

"Dawn, there is something I wanted to give you." Anesta said and everybody looked at her for a moment. "This item has been given down to every member of my family for generations, every female. I as a female Bones, am able hand it over to my daughter or granddaughter."

With that Anesta reach behind her neck and undid the clasp of her necklace. Gently taking it off she motioned for Dawn to come closer. Before she moved towards her grandmother, Dawn reached for her vampire necklace and thanks to it's black leather strap was able to tie it around her upper arm. Finally she sat beside her grandmother and lifted her hair when Anesta asked. She felt the cool sensation of the white gold touching her skin and for a moment her grandmother tried to clasp the pendant. Finally she did and Dawn let her hair fall back and looked down.

"I understand that my brothers family still is alive. They will recognize that pendant as one of the Bones Family's. Wear it with pride darling because it is filled with protection and all sorts of wards. I am honor to give it to you and I have to admit it looks much better on you with your emerald eyes." Anesta whispered causing Dawn to smile and gently she gave her grandmother a hug that was returned.

"Thank you." She whispered.


	41. Chapter 41

Author Note: Sorry for the long way people, hat a slight Writers Block. Hopefully this chapter gets me moving on this story again. Anyway. Hope you like it!

.

..

...

...

...

Family, Fancy, Force

Chapter 41

...

...

...

..

.

Dawn Potter sighed as she finished her outfit. Tonight she was going to be having a rather long meeting with the heads of Vampire Clans. It was a formal event and that meant gowns and dress robes. Currently she was trying to finish her outfit, her gown, because it couldn't be classified as just a dress, was deep emerald. It fit her body perfectly, hugging her curves and flaring at the bottom. The gown had a heart-shaped neckline and black beading at the back done in black stones. The back was done in a corset style with a black ribbon of satin. Around her neck was the necklace that her grandmother had given her, but to go with all that was her enchanting accessories that had shockingly enough changed for some reason. Now all she had was a set of white gold rings on her middle fingers. She hadn't mentioned the changes to anybody though. Now all she had to do was find a pair of shoes, do her hair and make up and she would be done. With a sigh she was about to get back to the when suddenly her door was opened and she turned to see Professor Crystal and Storm walking in. For a moment they both just froze in shock and Dawn frowned.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Well we never say you in so much emerald, you are after all a Gryffindor." Professor Crystal answered causing Dawn to pout.

"What don't you two like it?" She asked.

"Of course we do, you look beautiful." Professor Crystal exclaimed.

"Thanks Professor." As Dawn turned to try and look for some shoes she did not realized that both Storm and Crystal had winced when she had called Professor Crystal, Professor.

"Dawn darling, could you sit please." Crystal said causing Dawn to look up from her closet with worry. "It's nothing bad dear."

Giving a hesitant nod, Dawn grabbed the shoes she liked and walked over to the sofa with both Professors. When they sat down Crystal grabbed Dawn's hand and patted it.

"You and us we have to talk Dawn, we understand that we were your Professors but you, probably read the letters were left, and well you know that we love you like our own, we love you darling and that's why we want you to call us by our names, even though we both prefer our last names." She breathed causing Dawn to look at her in shock. She hadn't thought that they would still think of her as their own daughter. They had said it in their letters but she, oh god.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Of course darling and you should know that you could come to us for anything, anything at all, any questions you might add, any things you want us to explain to you." Storm stated causing Dawn to look at her.

For a moment Dawn didn't say anything until she let a sniff leave her and she swiftly hugged both Professors.

"I love you too." She whispered tears falling from her eyes. For a moment the three just hugged finally they relaxed and Dawn wiped at her eyes.

"Here, why don't we help you darling." Crystal suggested before making her way to Dawn's dresser and grabbing a few things. Swiftly she returned and got to work with Dawn.

As they worked Dawn was able to think about the one thing that had pledged her since Crystal and Storm had returned. At last she agreed with herself to finally asked. She had to know but she was hesitant. What would she call them? She herself had never had a mother, no she had one, but her mum was dead, gone. She didn't want to replace her but she wanted to feel as though she was part of a family that loved her for who she was. Could she possibly?

"Um... mums..." She whispered after gathering her courage. Of course her words caused both Crystal and Storm to freeze in shock at hearing what Dawn had called them.

"What is it dear?" Crystal finally asked a brilliant smile forming on her lips, even though Dawn hadn't noticed.

"I do have a question. Um, I know it may be personal but I found it." She whispered before wandless summoning the picture she had found. The wandless magic was slightly shocking for the two older woman but Crystal soon got over it when she saw the photo Dawn was holding.

"That... where did you find it?" She asked her voice weak.

"In your desk, the day before classes started." She answered worried that she might have really pushed her boundaries when Crystal didn't answer she was about to speak but was stopped.

"She was my daughter. Her father had left me not long after I told him I was pregnant. Sadly what the Healers didn't find out until it was to late was that she had a sever wizarding illness that manifested into her magic. It didn't cause her to become a squib but her magic became wild, untreatable. We tried everything but it happened so fast. She died the day after she was born." Crystal whispered tears falling from her eyes as she remembered that horrible day. Instantly Dawn wrapped her arms around her causing a sob to leave her lips.

Hugging the young teen back Crystal cried as she held her second daughter, because she was her daughter, no matter who said other wise, Dawn Potter was her daughter even if they didn't share the same blood.

"She would have loved you." Crystal whispered. "I know it deep down in my heart, she would have loved you. Just in the one day I had her, she had such a love for life, curiosity to the max, she was just like you."

"I wish, I wish I could have met her." Dawn whispered before pulling away and giving her mum a smile that Crystal returned.

"Well then, why don't we get back to work on you. You have just a few minutes left and we should have you ready for this thing." Crystal stated while brushing the tears from her eyes. With a nod Dawn returned to her position and both woman got to work on her hair. Finally done with that they turned to her make up and finished there. Swiftly Neptune got her shoes on and then walked over to the mirror. What she saw shocked her. Her black hair had been pulled up into an elegant twist but some strands were falling out and curling at the end. Holding the twist in place was an elegant white gold clasp. Her make up was beautiful as well, black eye linger and gray make up gave her a smokey eye look yet also made her emerald eyes pop.

"You look beautiful." Storm whispered while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you both." She whispered before hugging each of them.

"No need to thank you baby girl, now let's get you to the entrance hall." Crystal stated but before they could go Dawn grabbed a few other things, one being her the vampire necklace that she soon placed around her wrist, the second was her wand that she put in a holster and third was her cloak. Leaving her room they made there way to the Entrance Hall and waiting for them was the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, the Potters, Sirius and Remus and Draco. Going over to Draco she kissed him and he smiled at her.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you to." She whispered back but just then Crimson arrived with two of her own vampires. Turning Dawn found that Crimson wore a beautiful dark red dress that went well with her name.

"Be careful my dear." The Headmaster whispered and with a nod Dawn went over to Crimson who gave her a smile and with that they were gone leaving the others to worry.

It didn't take them long to arrive at their destination and when they did arrive, Dawn was amazed at the sight. The building before them was large and beautiful, dark but beautiful. The castle was most probably built during the time were Gothic architecture was common, the windows were all stain-glass and intricate.

"Welcome Dawn, the the Convent." Crimson introduced and Dawn could only stare.

She never, ever dreamed that she would be able to ever set foot into this place. It had been spoken about in History class once, the wars of Vampires had caused clans to come together and form this building so that they could gather and face their enemies together. It was a safe heaven for young Vampires from the clans and a death trap for all Rogue Vampires that dared enter its walls. Swiftly they made there way towards the building until they arrived at a set of solid metal doors that were so detailed, Dawn couldn't even see were one curve started and the other ended. There were crystals set into the doors well, mixing into the design. On each side were two vampire gards, dressed completely in black armor with spears in their hands. Both gave bows as they approached and then the doors opened revealing the grand room behind. And what a grand room it was. The entire place had an aura of darkness but it fit in with all the people around the hall. Everybody was dressed in dark colors and it caused Dawn to thank her brain for thinking to wear her emerald gown.

"This way." Crimson whispered and Dawn followed her until they arrived at a group of about five vampires. Each one was different and unique, one even had bright pink hair. But as there approached the group swiftly noticed them.

"Lady Crimson, it is a pleasure to see you again, terribly sorry for your father. He was a good man and a fierce worrier." A man wearing black robes stated, his voice velvety smooth and his tone showing that he was indeed sorry for Crimson's lose.

"Thank you Lord Darthor, may I present you all to a my clan friend, Charms Mistress Dawn Potter, Enchantress." Crimson presented and that caught the attention of the other vampires. "She is also the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix."

"You must joke, Lady Crimson. She could be no older then 18." A woman wearing an extravagant blue dress commented.

"With all do respect Lady Slith, Dawn is Seventeen and she is a capable worrier. She traveled back in time and fought during the war against Grindelwald. She is also a skilled worrier." Crimson stated.

"I see well child, tell me, what are your views on us dark creatures." The woman asked and Dawn could tell that Lady Slith was not to impressed about having a seventeen year old girl in her presence.

"I have no bad thoughts about dark creatures my lady because to me you are all as human as I am. We all live in a world that is nor black, nor white it is gray." Dawn answered simply then a smile formed on her lips. "Also I ask you why would I hate people classified as Dark Creatures when I am friends with a Werewolf and a clan of Vampires. I find it quite judgment to judge people before you get to know them."

"I see and whom were your parents?" The woman asked.

"James Harold Potter and Lily Maria Potter nee Evans." She answered and that got a few raised eyebrows.

"Well that certainly explains your views." The pinkette stated causing Dawn to frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Simple, James and Lily Potter were known for their ability to understand and to not judge us Dark Creatures just because were are called Dark Creatures." She answered then let a smirk form on her lips. "The names Taylor, Lady Elisabeth Taylor Jones, but everybody calls me Taylor."

"The names Lady Kayla Slith." The woman in blue said, her voice just a little less snide then it had been before.

"Lord Henry Bloodclaw." "This man wore green robes but they weren't emerald green quite a bit darker in fact.

"Lard Edgar Darthor." The man in black stated.

"Lady Antionella De Lune." This woman was perhaps one of the only ones around that was wearing a light color, it was ivory but Dawn could tell that it was rich velvet.

"Pleasure to meet you all." She greeted and after that they started to talk a bit more.

The subject varied from topic to topic but they mostly spoke about the war against Voldemort but they were soon informed that it wasn't against Voldemort anymore.

"What do you mean?" Lady Antionella asked and the others listened intently.

"Voldemort was killed during the last battle in Diagon Alley."Dawn explained but Crimson noticing that she wasn't going to continue stepped in.

"Dawn defeated him by summoning Death. That is where these earrings come from." She explained and Dawn blushed as everybody looked at her earrings curiously.

"You summoned death?" Lord Edgar whispered before shaking his head. "Only one spell summons death, the judgment spell. May I ask why you decided to do that spell?"

"Simple, Voldemort had Horcruxes." Dawn answered and that caused the already pale Vampires to pale even more but before they could say anything a group of guards ran into the room.

"Rogues are attacking!" They shouted and that caused quite a bit of commotion. All the children at this gathering were pulled into a room while the adults swiftly took positions. Dawn waved her wand and changed her dress into her armor and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Finished she was about to head into battle when suddenly a sword was placed in her hand. Looking up she saw Lady Taylor standing beside her.

"You'll need that." She said before disappearing into battle.

With a deep breath Dawn followed while summoning Idris to help her. In no time they were facing rogue Vampires and Dawn was amazed to see the difference between the two types. Rogues were just that rogue. They attacked with numbers yet seemed blinded by the thought of power or blood. The Clan Vampires attacked with elegance but also precision. She soon learned that the best way to defeat a rogue Vampire was to stab them in the chest with her sword that slash the head of. It was sort of morbid but if it kept her alive then she would do it.

"Dawn!" Idris roared causing her to look up but her dragon was pointing to the doors of the convent were a group of rogues had entered. "The Children!"

"Shit!" She hissed before making a run for the convent.

It took her about two minutes but finally she ran through the polished walls of the convent until they heard screams, children screaming. Anger boiling up into her veins she started to transform. In a matter of seconds she was a snow leopard and with a burst of speed she ran until she arrived at the room where the children were. The moment she arrived she pounced on the rogue Vampire that was about to kill one of the children and slashed at him. Transforming back into her human form she started a fight until finally the group of vampires were dead. Panting she turned to the children and knelt beside them.

"Are you alright?" She asked worried. "Nobody injured?" They all shook their heads and Dawn let a sigh of relief leave her lips. Turning to Idris she watched as the dragon took guard. "Idris I need you to stay and keep guard on the children. Don't let anybody back in that isn't an ally."

"Of course Dawn." She agreed and with a nod to the children Dawn ran from the room and back into battle.

It took a good three hours but finally the rogues were either killed or captured for interrogation. Dawn panted slightly as she sat on a stone. She was covered in blood, dirty and mud. She had rips in her battle robes, some cuts and burns but thankfully nothing bad well if you didn't count the nasty cut on her arm that currently wrapped in, now red, bandages. Looking down at the sword landed to her she examined it. The sword was long, the blade was pure black and the handle of the sword was black leather. She didn't have a lot of experience with swords but in her mind it looked like a samurai sword. Shaking her head she gently got to her feat and made her way to the castle. Inside she found many people, the healthy healing the wounded, Healers working nonstop. Making her way to the room were she had left Idris and the children she found that Idris was waiting patiently for her and that the children were being looked after by the adults.

"She's the one! She's the one that saved us!" Shouted one of the children and everybody instantly turned to look at her, causing her to freeze.

"Um." She whispered but just then she was engulfed in a bone crushing hug by a woman.

"Thank you, thank you so much, you saved them!"

"It was no problem, ma'am. I can't stand people trying to harm innocent and defenseless children." Dawn stated causing the woman to smile brightly.

"You are a truly kind person Dawn Potter. We thank you." The woman whispered before letting Dawn go and going back to the children who all gave her bright smiles that she returned.

"Damn girl, you just impressed everybody." Came a female voice and Dawn turned to see Lady Taylor walking towards her. She herself was covered in mud, dirty and blood. Her pink hair was darker and she had a few scratches and bruises.

"Lady Taylor, thank you for lending me this sword. It came in quite useful during the fight." Dawn exclaimed while extending the sword to Lady Taylor yet she was confused when the woman shook her head and raised her hands.

"No Dawn, that sword is yours. I wouldn't take it back even if you made me." She stated causing Dawn to frown yet she gave a nod and put it into its sheath. Attaching it to her waist she was suddenly tackled in another hug and found that it was Crimson this time.

"Thank Merlin you're alright." She whispered causing Dawn to blink.

"Uh. Hi."

"Silly, silly girl. You of all people just had to pick him to fight." Crimson muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Dawn asked confused.

"The man with the blood red hair." Crimson answered causing Dawn to frown then she smile. She remembered that fight.

Flashback...

"ARGH!" She screamed as a sword swiped at her arm causing her arm to bleed. Clasping her arm she looked up and found a man standing before her. He was tall and built. He wore black jeans and a vest yet in his hands was a superb black sword. His hair wasn't like the other vampires, it was blood red and fell into his face like a curtain. His eyes were sober, black and he had a look on his face that spoke volumes.

"Well, well a human. I observed you fight the rest of my kind, you are quite unique." The man stated causing her to growl.

"Yeah well what you expect." She lashed out while grasping her sword in her injured arm. She didn't care how different this person was from the other vampires all she cared about was surviving.

"Quite a moth on you don't you." The man growled before a smirk formed its way onto his mouth. "The names Carlson, Carlson Edvar."

"Dawn, Dawn Potter, Charms Mistress and Enchantress." She snarled before moving and slashing at him with her sword.

Their blades connected in a show of sparks and after that their duel began, it was like a dance, their feet moved and their bodies twirled and twisted, left, right, back, front. It all went in a perfect blend of movement.

"You are quite the sword user, for how long have you been using one?" The man finally asked as she came to a stop, swords attached to each other eyes meeting eyes.

"Only used it once before today. Don't know how to use a sword." She answered causing his eyes to widen then they glittered.

"Well then my dear perhaps you should invest in learning because you are giving me a run for my own money." The man stated and they began their dance once more, this time though their dance was rougher.

In no times they both had multiple little cuts. Know that she didn't have much strength left Dawn gathered what she had left and thrust her way to her target. Power going through her body she rammed into the man she had been dueling for the past hour and felt a gasp. Looking down she saw that her sword had entered his chest. Swiftly pulling it out she took a step back and staggered slightly. The man stood motionless, sword loosely held in one hand. Suddenly the man fell to his knees a grim smile on his face.

"Come closer child." The man whispered and Dawn was hesitant. Slowly going over she went to her knees. "You defeated me child and I thank you. Now, now I am able to move on to my family. To the vampires I am a rogue but to my life I am a warrior. I fight to die at the hands of a noble fighters and you are that person. Take my sword and show the world that magic is not everything. I give you a gift child, use it."

With those final words the vampire's eyes emptied of all emotions and from that day forward, Carlson Edvar was dead.

End of Flashback.

"What about Carlson?" She asked confused..

"Carlson Edvar is perhaps the oldest rogue Vampire, he is also the best of the best in swordsman ship. To think that he died at your hands is amazing." Crimson breathed.

Thankfully after the battle things had gone well. The Vampires were on their side and Crimson swiftly brought Dawn back to Hogwarts. When they landed Dawn thanked Crimson who thanked her in return and then disappeared. With a sigh, Dawn curled her cloak closer to her body and walked up to the castle. When she arrived she found Dumbledore standing there along with her two honorary mums. The moment they noticed her though they seemed to relax until they realized she was dressed in armor and had some injuries.

"What happened!" Crystal exclaimed while racing over. Swiftly her cloak was pulled away revealing her damaged armor and her bandaged arm.

"Rogues attacked the Convent, we went to battle. It lasted a few hours but all is well. The Vampire Clans have strong worriers and are on our side." Dawn stated before letting a yawn leave her lips. "Now may I go to bed?"

"Absolutely not! You are going to get checked out by Poppy." Storm stated and with that Dawn was lead towards the infirmary by the three older Professors. The moment they arrived Poppy came out and hurriedly pushed Dawn towards a bed.

Sitting on the bed Dawn was swiftly changed from her battle armor to a pajamas and then the woman got to work. Gently she pulled the bandages from her arm and everybody but Dawn gasped as they saw the long gash.

"What did this?" Crystal growled causing Dawn to wince.

"A sword." She answered simply and Poppy let a sigh leave her lips before tapping the wound with her wand. She frowned when the wound didn't close and so taped her arm again, her arm glowed and Poppy gave a nod.

"Well all scratches will have to be healed the muggle way dear, the sword had a potion on it to stop wounds from healing by magic. The upside to the potion is that when the wounds do heal they won't have a scar." Poppy explained and the others gave nods. "I best get that healed."

With that Poppy summoned everything she would need and started to manually clean the wounds In no time Dawn had her arm bandaged in fresh new white bandages and her other wounds were dabbed with cleaning solution.

"Poppy must I stay the night?" Dawn asked causing Poppy to sigh.

"No, but you will return tomorrow to change your bandages." Poppy stated and Dawn gave a nod before jumping up from the bed.

"We'll walk her to Gryffindor Common Room." Crystal stated while shooting Dawn's bandaged arm worried looks.

"Well then my dear I am glad you are safe and sound. I will speak with you tomorrow." The Headmaster stated and with that he left leaving Storm and Crystal to lead Dawn to Gryffindor Common Room. Thankfully it all went well Dawn only being asked one or two questions. It seemed though that she would be in for snuggling night when she entered her room to find Draco waiting for her dressed to sleep. The moment he noticed her he tackled her in a hug. They spoke a bit when Draco noticed her arm and injuries but after Dawn complained about being tired Draco agreed to go to bed. They would talk about things in the morning.


	42. Chapter 42

Author note:

I'm afraid people, that Dark Times is coming to an end in the next few Chapters one of my favorite stories will be ending. That means it will give me more time to focus on Past Present Future and finishing the other stories while writing others. I'm glad many of you are being patient with me because it's great. I hope you guys like the ending of this story but trust me it's going to take me a few chapters to end. I have a vague plan all written out as well. I hope that by the end of this story I get to at least 400 reviews hope you guys can help me in my goal. An another note might I point out that some scenes I took from the movie because they were brilliant and I don't think my story would have been complete without them.

.

..

...

...

...

Announced, preparations, songs

Chapter 42

...

...

...

..

.

It was late at night and all the students were in bed, the night sky outside was covered in dark clouds, shielding the people from the crescent moon above. Most of Scotland was quite with only the nocturnal animals out and about.

In the Great Hall of Hogwarts a meeting was taking place. The Light side. The table that had once sat over forty people now sat over two hundred. Dawn Potter sat at the head of the table with Albus Dumbledore on her right and Lady Crimson beside him. Dawn looked down at the table, more specifically the folder in front of her. Her brow was knitted together and this was noticed by many people, especially the Order members.

Currently Dawn was thinking about what she had learned and would be telling the people around her tonight. Their spies inside Grindelwald's army had brought information of great importance. Information that would change the war in the worst possible ways if they were not prepared. Gently Dawn cleared her throat and looked up causing everybody to turn their attention to her.

"Welcome, members of the Light, tonight we are gathered here in the Great Hall for a very important meeting. Owing to the fact that, in the next few days we shall all be terribly busy tonight was the best time to inform you all of the information that has come to my attention." Here she stopped making sure that everybody was listening before continuing. "Our spies have informed me that Grindelwald has hard at work to make himself as strong as he was when Albus defeated him the first time. He has performed multiple rituals and is now the exact same age he was when he was defeated. Not only that but he has been organizing an attack, the last offensive move that he plans on winning this war with. He plans on bombarding Hogwarts in three days time."

That attack earned quite an uproar from the people gathered. shouts of 'we aren't ready' 'is he insane' 'how can we defend against him when he is back in his prime'. Dawn understood the panic the people of the light were facing. Grindelwald was no weak wizard and to know that he was even more powerful what he had been during his first reign was a horrible thought. Still she had to speak. Thankfully the Headmaster understood and with a muttered spell amplified his voice.

"Silence!"

Instantly silence fell and the Headmaster, who had stood, sat down before motioning for Dawn to continue.

"Thank you Albus, now then, I understand that the announcement I have made is quite fearful yet we must keep level heads for when the time comes, we must strike back with all our might, to defend this castle, to defend the world against Grindelwald. We have our allies at our side, we have mighty warriors, we have the strength and the power to fight just as we have always fought before. This battle is the last battle of the war, Grindelwald will fall in three days time and the light will be victorious. But we must plan our counter attack. We must be ready to face anything that Grindelwald sends our way." Dawn announced her voice filled with confidence and power that caused many to believe and the agree. "In preparation of this attack, the teachers will be mounting wards over the grounds of Hogwarts, we will use it's unique defense against the army to come, Grindelwald only has a few dozen Death Eaters remaining, Tom brought most of his during his attack on Diagon Alley. We have to worry about the Vampires that he will bring and most of everything else."

"What about the safety of the students!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed clearly worried for her children.

"The day before the attack, students will be lead to the Hogwarts Express and brought to London where they will be gathered by parents or Aurors. The Hogwarts Express will be going at top speed as to stop any possible attacks on the train. Also members of the Auror Corp will be on the train in defense of the students. Sadly I cannot force the sixth and seventh years to leave the grounds of Hogwarts. Only those bellow them will be forced to leave. Now then, the Vampire Clans are on their way along with the War Heads. They should be arriving in a day or two. We shall all be prepared and this school will stand strong."

"Are we prepared, our are allies prepared for this assault coming so soon?" Somebody asked and Crimson stood.

"The Vampires Clans are ready. The War Heads are on their way here and Clans as well. We shall be stationed soon enough and all are ready for battle. We have are Healers here to aid as well." She announced.

"The Canadians are dressed and ready for battle. We will not let Hogwarts fall to the horrors of Grindelwald."

"Aurors are prepared to fight." The Minister of Magic announced.

"We are ready." Dawn stated while looking at the Order Members around the room.

"The best Healer Vampire is on her way here." Crimson announced and Dawn turned to her in shock. "Nymphadora Black, is one of the most well known Healer Vampires of the Clans and is extremely powerful. She shall be aiding the Healers here at Hogwarts."

In the days to follow the last meeting of the Light, people worked hard. On the second day students were packed and lead to the Hogwarts Express. All were shocked at the news that they would be leaving so early but the staff had agreed to Aurors were already in place and a few Order Members as well. As soon as the last students was brought on the Hogwarts Express sealed it's doors, windows and any possible entrance before starting its engine. After a few seconds the train started to move before long it was gone at top speed. Dawn who stood on the platform let a sigh leave her lips. Almost all sixth and seventh years had staid behind to fight, even the Weasley children had fought against their mother and staid to fight. The Vampire clans had arrived and now they were only waiting on the War Heads. Aurors were already stationed along with the Canadian forces. The Aurors were armed with swords and wands, while the Canadians were armed with any weapon they wished, most had swords and guns with the mandatory wand a theirs others had large objects or smaller depending on what they preferred. Order members were outfitted in swords so that they could also fight against the Rogue Vampires while Healers were on call. Madam Pomfrey stood in the Hospital Wing with three other Healers from St. Mungos and the Vampire Healers. Healer Nymphadora Black had arrived and had met those of her decedents. Sirius had been shocked along with the other members of the Black Family. Andromeda Tonks and Nymphadora Tonks being the only ones remaining. She was quite a unique Vampire. her silver hair done in a braid. She had a bright smile and a sharp tongue.

It was late at night and many were already in bed when the War Heads arrived the night before the battle would begin. Dawn, Dumbledore and Crimson all meet them as they arrived at Hogwarts.

There were seven War Heads each from different countries. Hungary, Russia, Germany, Ireland, Scotland, Greece, and Slovakia. The War Heads were the oldest Vampires of the clans. The Lord of London had been one of the War Heads but at his death Slovakia had gotten the title. Each war Head was dressed to impress. Their armor were made to look like different animals and although they were all quite old, their abilities were legend amongst the Vampire Clans.

"Welcome, Lords and Ladies to Hogwarts." The headmaster welcomed.

"Thank you for welcome us in your school Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Yet I am curious word has reached us about the death of Carlson Edvar at the hands of a young girl who leads the Order of the Phoenix." A woman dressed in a long thick jacket that pooled on the ground, it's sleeves going past her arms, the hood similar to a cloak. Still vibrant purple eyes could be seen under thick black eyelashes. Her eyes were fixed on Dawn who did not look away.

"I'm afraid I do not understand the meaning of this name." The Headmaster stated causing the War Heads to look tense.

"Carlson Edvar was the oldest Rogue Vampire and a master swordsman ship. He used to be a muggle until a vampire turned him into what he was. He prided himself in killing thousands with only his sword, even fighting and defeating wizards." Dawn informed the Headmaster. "Before he was turned, the vampire that turned him had killed his family. His wife, daughter and son. He would have killed Carlson if he had not survived the bight."

"Carlson Edvar had been turned by a Clan Vampire that in later years turned rogue. He had a grudge against us since that day and instead of joining a clan, chose to fight for himself and became a rogue." Stated a man that was dressed in armor that caused him to look like a hawk. "Mistress Potter did the almost undo-able and defeated Edvar in sword combat without using magic once. It is an amazing feat."

"We hope to be able to see more of your skill in the battle to come." The first woman stated yet after that they all fell silent and The trio lead the War Heads towards their chambers.

Arriving in her own Chambers, Dawn found Draco waiting for her and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"What do you say to a shower, tonight will be our last night to relax until battle starts, we don't even know how long it will last." He commented.

"I'd love to." She agreed and gently Draco lead her towards her bathroom. Walking in he worked on divesting her of her clothing while gently kissing her neck.

Dawn knew that Draco would do nothing to her without her agreement and neither were prepared to do more then hug in the shower yet that night was different. Perhaps it was the stress of the upcoming battle but neither wished to leave the other and both wanted to show the other just how much they were loved and cherished. That night brought the power of love in both.

The night of the attack everybody was tensed. They were all dressed for battle, most in battle robes. In the Entrance Hall Professor McGonagall was speaking with Neville and Seamus.

"Let me get this strait Professor you want us to blow it up." Neville shocked as they walked.

"Yes Mr. Longbottom."

"As in boom." Seamus gasped.

"Boom!" McGonagall agreed causing Seamus to grin. "Now run along, Mr. Finnegan, Mr. Longbottom. You best get to work."

Hurriedly both boys left their Head of House and ran towards the bridge with a group of students. Looking out over the grounds, McGonagall let a sigh leave her lips. Turning to the Entrance Hall she raised her hands.

"Now then - Piertotum Locomotor!" With that the statues of Hogwarts seemed to come to life, the stone Gargoyle that covered the Headmasters office, the stone soldiers everything came to life to defend the castle. "Hogwarts is threatened! Man the Boundaries, protect us, do your duty to our school!"

"You've always wanted to do that haven't you." The Headmaster commented causing her to smile sheepishly.

"I've always wanted to use that spell!" She agreed causing him to chuckle.

Outside the teachers were casting the last ward to defend the castle. Vampires were on guard, their armor blending into the darkness of the night, in their hands their swords glowed with power. Not far were the Canadian worriers, Aurors, Order Members, even Centaurs had arrived to defend their home. The War Heads were in position and Dumbledore stood beside his deputy.

In her chambers, Dawn was currently preparing herself for battle. Just as she started to get her armor on her door opened and Crimson walked in with two female vampires at her side.

"Crimson what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in position?" Dawn asked concerned.

"We are going into major battle Dawn, you as a Clan friend must be prepared. It is tradition for important members of the Vampire Clans to be dressed in armor done specifically for them. I know I did not mention this before but that is because there has been no time. I was able to get this armor made for you and I would be honored if you wore it." Crimson stated and Dawn was shocked. She had not expected that tonight.

"I would be honored." She agreed and with that Crimson motioned to the two female Vampires at her side to get to work before she sat down.

Pulled towards her mirror, both Vampires started with a placing white bandages around her knees, hands and feet. With that came a pair of black leather pants that clung to her body like a second skin. after her pants were put on, a pair of boots followed. They were done in dragon hide and had quite a high heel on them. Buckles adorned the sides and they went up to her knees. After that a corset was wrapped around her upper body. It had a heart shaped neckline the corset laced in the front showing off quite a bit of her cleavage. Over the corset they placed a long sleeved short jacket that had a turtle neck tie. The jacket was so sort that it didn't even reach the corset in the front but went down in a v in the back. The sleeves clung to her arms yet she could easily move in them. After that came a belt and then a sword was placed on her hip. She noticed that it was the sword she had received from Edvar. the sword was a comfortable wait on her hip and went well with her new look. after that came a second belt but attached to this belt was armor. It had three layers and was made of black armor. It only covered her right thy though still a similar piece was placed over her left shoulder with the help of clasp. After that she was forced to sit and her hair was brushed until it was perfectly strait. After that it was pulled back into a tight and high ponytail. Not a single hair was out of place by the time they finished. Finally they put a pair of black gloves on her hands shockingly her rings appeared over the fabric showing that they did not want to be hid. Swiftly a beautiful cloak was placed and attached to her shoulders. The cloak was long and black yet at the back was her Mistress Crest.

Standing she turned to Crimson who looked at her with admiration. It was clear that she was very satisfied with her appearance.

"You are ready Mistress Dawn."

"And you are as well Lady Crimson."

After being left alone in her Chambers, Dawn grasped her wand and her flute and looked at herself in the mirror. For a moment she didn't move but finally she spun around and left. Walking the halls of Hogwarts she heard the portraits whisper yet she ignored them. Arriving at the Astronomy tower, she walked up the steps until she arrived at the top.

At the edge stood Draco dressed in his armor, wand in hand. As soon as he heard her arrive he turned to look at her. For a moment she just stood there as he stared, eyes wide in shock.

"Crimson." Was the only word she said and Draco gave a nod before she walked over to his side and looked out over the grounds.

The sky was a light with the lights of the wards being set yet the sky itself was being covered by thick storm clouds. it seemed as though for each battle that would be fought against a Dark lord, the clouds would cover the grounds and rain would fall from the dark skies. It was unusually cold during the normally hot summer month, a deep fog had started to set over the lands and everybody knew why. Grindelwald had the Dementors on his side.

"It's going to start soon." Dawn whispered to her lover.

"Yes it will, I fear that this is going to be a battle that will rival that of the last battle against Grindelwald." Draco murmured and Dawn had to agree with him.

"The castle is secure, the wards are set, I think I over heard McGonagall ordering Seamus and Neville to blow something up." Dawn remarked causing Draco to chuckle.

"Wouldn't surprise me." He stated before turning to look at his love. "Finnegan also has quite a bit of practice in blowing things up.

"I agree, I don't think he ever got his rum." Dawn stated.

In Draco's eyes Dawn Potter looked beautiful, dangerous but beautiful dressed in her armor. She was dressed to fight and her face was set in determination. The night before he had revealed to her everything he was and she to him. They had done the most intimate act possible and both were quite happy. That morning they had awoke in each others arms and both had worried about the fight to come. Now though as they stood on the highest tower of Hogwarts both feared to lose the other.

"Dawn before this battle begins I have something to do." Draco whispered and Dawn looked up at him confused. "I love you and you have to promise me Dawn that you will return to me, you won't die."

"I promise Draco, I would never leave you." Dawn whispered. "But you promise me, that you won't leave me."

"I promise." Draco stated and Dawn thinking that was the end of their conversation turned to look at the grounds. "Will you marry me."

That caused Dawn to spin around and look at Draco in shock yet what she saw on his face was love, hope and a little fear. Gulping she looked down in his hands and there glistering in the light of the wards was a beautiful engagement ring.

"Will you, Dawn Potter, marry me." Draco whispered and for a moment Dawn was silent before she gave a soft laugh and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck.

"Of course I'll marry you Draco Malfoy." She agreed before kissing him.

For a long moment they Stood together, lip locked arms around one another. When they finally let go pulled her glove off and the ring he held in his hand was placed on her finger and gently she brought her flute to her lips. Draco walked behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder. Softly a melody started to play until it sounded over the grounds of Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger stood beside Ron Weasley, both held their wands in their hands, worried looks on their face. As the music reached their ears they looked up at the Austronomy tower to see two figures standing on the edge. Looking at each other they gave nods before turning back to the grounds.

All around people listened to the music, letting it fill their hearts with confidence and hope. Albus Dumbledore let a smile form on his lips when the melody reached his own ears. It had been to long since he last heard the melodies that Dawn played on her flute yet he could not help but notice that this song with filled with sadness and deep, deep emotion.

In the distance the familiar sound of rumbling thunder blended into the music, the flashes of lightning brought out the darkness of the sky. Winds blew yet nobody moved. The first pif and patter of rain fell over the ground in a soft damp mist that mixed with the fog causing most to become wet. Spells were placed on people to stop them from freezing but nobody moved.

Back on the tower, Dawn finished her song before swiftly summoning Idris. The beautiful dragon glowed brightly as she was summoned. She stood behind Dawn, her eyes glowing with power as they stared out over the grounds.

"The sent of fear fills this air." She whispered.

"Battle has arrived Idris, battle against Grindelwald." Dawn explained and Idris gave a nod.

"I know, the sent of power overwhelms the sent of fear. You're allies are ready to fight in this war and so are you Dawn Potter. Enchantress." Idris remarked and for a moment Dawn did not speak.

"I cherish you my friend and I hope that the people of the Light will see to how much power you can put out against these people who dare try and take over for their own selfish needs." Dawn murmured and Idris gave a snort that caused fire to burst from her nostrils.

"Petty humans will fall at the wrath of my anger. I will let none harm you or the people you protect." She stated and Dawn gave her a smile.

On the other side of the wards, a Dark Army had formed. Remaining Death Eaters stood at the front of the group. Dementors hovered above. In the centre of the group was Gellert Grindelwald, dressed in battle robes of red and black. A evil gleam in his eyes. Behind him trolls, Giants, and other allies were waiting for the signal to charge the castle.

At the end of the enclosed bridge, Neville Longbottom watched out over the grounds of Hogwarts. In his hands was his wand. Explosives had been set all over the bridge to make sure that it would fall. Currently on the other side was the group of students that had aided in the setting of the bridge. Looking up at the cloudy sky Neville thought about his parents, currently in their beds at St. Mungos.

"I hope I make you proud, mum, dad. I love you and tonight this war ends." He whispered and somehow he knew, he knew that his parents were indeed proud of him, that they were protecting him in some manner. He felt the power fill his veins and determination fill his mind. They would win this battle, they would win it and they would stand strong.

His grandmother had probably expected him to get onto the Hogwarts Express when it left but he hadn't. He would not leave his fellow Gryffindors behinds to fight against their enemy. They were strong as long as they staid together and he had no wish of separating their group.

"Neville!" Came a shout and he turned to see Ginny Weasley standing not far from him. Smiling to her they swiftly made their way to the safe side of the bridge.

"For Gryffindor!" They all shouted while raising their wands.

In another location, a group of Ravenclaws had gathered to defend against the incoming assault. They were stationed around the entrance hall with most of the teachers.

"For Ravenclaw!" They all shouted while raising their wands.

An the there side of the teachers the Hufflepuffs had gathered in defence of their school. They would fight for their freedom, like Cedric had fought to bring honour back to Hufflepuff. They were loyal and their loyalty was to the light.

"For Hufflepuff!" They all shouted while raising their wands.

Near the front lines the older Slytherins were gathered. Tonight some of them would be fighting siblings or parents. Yet they would stand strong against the Dark. They were cunning and ambition yet loyal to their true friends. Draco was a true friend and his loyalties lied with Dawn Potter who had treated them all with respect and kindness. They would protect the school that had become a home to them.

"For Slytherin!" They all shouted while raising their wands.

As soon as those words left their lips Hogwarts glowed a bright light, Hogwarts was united.

"For Hogwarts!" They all roared before a loud, power filled roar broke through their own shouts and everybody looked up to see a large spectacular Dragon take flight from the Astronomy tower.

ROAR!


	43. Chapter 43

.

..

...

...

...

Beginning, Healing, rekindling

Chapter 43

...

...

...

..

.

ROAR!

With that sound the battle began. Bombing spells were sent by both sides but the Hogwarts wards stayed strong unlike the weak protection of the dark side. After three bombing spells hitting their target they fell and the earth shook as the spells made contact. The stone statues of Hogwarts took their place on the stone bridge adding a barrier to the castle. On the Astronomy tower, Dawn and Draco stood side by side sending their own bombing spells when gradually the wards started to fall, it was a slow process as it glowed orange but what looked like burn marks were forming all around. It took ten minutes but during those minutes some bombing spells had hit their target.

Swiftly the mist that had been falling for several minutes turned into the rain of a storm, the winds blew hard and the dark cloud covered the sky causing it to bring darkness over the lands. It looked like a repeat of the first Grindelwald war as the once solid ground became mud. Thunder boomed every few minutes and the lightning lit up the night sky, giving the battle bellow an ere glow.

In the distance the Quidditch pitch could be seen its stands once filled with cheering students now alight with fire as the Dark forces burned it to the ground. A loud explosion could be heard and those in sight or in high places could see the enclosed wooden bridge burning and falling into the pits bellow. Neptune grinned as she spotted the Gryffindors all cheering for it's destruction.

"We best get down there!" Dawn shouted over the noise of the battle yet Draco seemed to hear her as they both raced from the tower down to the grounds. The moment they arrived they were met with a terrible cold feeling that had not been brought on by the storm.

"Dementors!" Came a shout.

"All able to perform a patronus, do so!" She shouted after amplifying her voice. Instantly over a dozen silver guardians raced through the skies at the for front Dawn's stag and Dumbledores phoenix could be seen seemingly glowing stronger then the others.

As the silver guardians did their job they could not fight against what came next, the rogues had arrived and instantly all Clan Vampires burst into flight taking to the skies for battle. Down bellow the Rogues who had chosen to stay on foot were slowly but effectively being taken down by those with sharp weapons.

Dawn grunted as she saw the rogues surrounding her and dragon. Their were quite the number of them and it seemed like they were all quite eager to get some fresh blood on their hands. Taking her sword from her hip she readied herself fro their assault. Thankfully Draco noticed this and followed her movements.

"Stab and slash their heads off best way to do it!" She shouted to her love.

"Stab?" he questioned.

"Stops them long enough to cut their heads off!" She snarled as they pounced.

It seemed like the rogues were quite impatient and had had enough of their speaking. Still they were relatively young, much younger then the vampires that had attacked the Convent during the meeting. Thankfully for Dawn and Draco, stabbing them wasn't needed all to often. But with the constant twirls and slashes neither Draco and Dawn noticed that they had been separated until they were to far from each other to hear their shouts.

Worried for her love, Dawn had no choice but to squash the fear from her heart. Draco was a capable fighter and she knew he wouldn't leave her, he had promised after all and Draco was not one to break his promises. Deciding to push on she continued to fight.

Draco was worried but he hid his worry quite well from the Death Eater he was currently fighting. Dawn was out of his sight and he didn't know where she was. Yet deep inside he knew that Dawn wouldn't leave him, she wouldn't go back on his promise because she always kept her promises and she always, always did her best to stay alive. He would continue on and hope that at some point during the battle that they would run into each other.

Slashing the head off a vampire, Dawn spun and caught another off guard. Panting heavily she looked around before sending hexes towards her enemy. The battle field was a mess people stumbling over debris or even bodies. Everybody was covered in mud as they ran through the once green grounds of Hogwarts. The giants, trolls even Acromantula had entered battle against the light yet they had also gained allies, the Centaurs had galloped out of the forest arms raised with weapons. House Elves burst through the castle kitchen things in their small hands, most had knives or large forks. Others had rolling pins and large pans. They cut at the ankles of the enemy aiding with their own brand of magic by helping to get the wounded of the grounds and up to the Hospital wing.

Dawn screamed out in pain as a blade slashed at her back but with a slash of her own the rogue was killed within seconds. In no time she had lost tract of how many she had killed, how many she had wounded. She lost track of how much time they had been fighting. The sounds of battle drowned out any thought that filtered into her head. Idris had come to her aid at last sending jets of fire towards her enemies.

Gellert Grindelwald growled as he watched the fight around him, fighting against mere weaklings that thought themselves powerful enough to stop him. Only one person was that powerful and it was Albus Dumbledore. None else could beat him still his own soldiers were falling, he could see that his vampires were low in numbers and that the Dementors had fled from battle no thanks to those blasted Patronus charms the light had used. He had to admit that the light was doing a better job of protecting Hogwarts then he had thought them capable off, the Canadians were fighting with pride, pride he had seen during the last war he had fought in. The Aurors were also fighting with power yet the Order of the Phoenix was a powerful force to tempt. Nicolas Flamel had joined the fight and he had been shocked by his appearance in battle. Finally his choice was made, his people were becoming weaker and weaker by the minute. They had to regroup and retake their power before then did a final assault.

Raising his wand to the sky he sent through stunners up showing that his people were to retreat.

Dawn had to thank Grindelwald when she say the red sparks being sent up into the sky. They were retreating meaning that their own forces could gather. It didn't take long for the Dark side to leave the grounds of Hogwarts and Dawn stumbled through the mud. Suddenly she heard moaning and looked to see a student trying to rise from the mud. Hurrying over she put her sword on her waist again and heaved the boy onto his feat until she realized that he only had one leg left. Swiftly she put a static spell on his limb before realizing just how young the boy was and just who he was.

"Collin!" She exclaimed earning a weak smile from the boy.

"'lo Prof." He moaned causing her eyes to widen. Swiftly she started to help him through the mud.

"You stupid, stupid child. I sent you on the train for a reason, how did you get off." She muttered.

"I... I apperated." He moaned causing her to snort.

"Even more foolish of you, bloody hell tell me you're the only one." She whispered.

"No." He moaned causing fear to fill her heart.

Finally they came in sight of the castle only to see that others were helping the injured into the castle. So much debris littered the ground that it was hard to see injured from death yet they still brought both inside. Finally getting Collin into the castle she started to make her way to the Hospital wing. Not only was Collin in need of medical attention but so was she.

Arriving she went through the open doors only to be met with the saddest view. Every bed was filled with moaning people from adults to students. The Healers were doing their best of getting everybody settled and sending the worst to St. Mungos. Suddenly they were met by Madam Pomfrey who shook when she saw how injured Collin was. He was pulled from her arms and lead to the fire place before he disappeared with another Healer leaving her with Pomfrey.

"Don't want to take bed Poppy, please just heal me so that I can go." She whispered and the woman gave a shaky nod before getting to work. Didn't take long thankfully and when she finished she gave Dawn a pepper up potion that she swiftly swallowed before leaving the Hospital wing.

Walking through the halls, Dawn saw many people, either hugging or crying together. Suddenly she spotted a student from Hufflepuff who was crying. Walking over she bent down and placed her hand on her head. Instantly the girl looked up and met her eyes.

"It's going to be okay Miss Turpin." She whispered softly.

"I... I'm scared!" She sobbed causing Dawn to smile. Gently she pulled the girl into her embrace soothing her slightly.

"Everybody is scared dear, everybody gets scared. Look at me for instance, I'm scared. Scared of loosing everybody I love scared of you getting hurt, scared for everybody here." She whispered.

"Yeah but you're not afraid of something stupid like fighting!" She cried.

"Being scared of fighting isn't stupid dear, it's natural. Lot's of people are afraid of fighting. You know when I was younger, I used to be afraid of small spaces. I used to be afraid of quite a few things but then I told myself, Harry James Potter, you will fight your fears and never be afraid of the small spaces again! You know what, it helped." She stated causing the girl to laugh softly. "But if you really don't want to fight I'll walk you to the Infirmary and you can help with the wounded."

"No, I want to fight, you're right, I will face my fears." She stated causing Dawn to smile.

After a few more minutes she left the girl and continued on her way. Looking around again she noticed that most couples were in each others arms trying to sooth one another but as she entered the Great Hall she found that most students that weren't injured, or dead, were there with the adults. Most were sitting down as House Elves started to hand food out. She swiftly accepted a goblet of water that she downed. Thanking the house elf she returned the goblet before moving to walk into the hall in search for Draco.

"Dawn!" Came a shout and she spun to see Draco running towards her. He looked frantic, his hair all messy and dirty, his robes covered in mud, blood and ripped all over. Still his eyes were filled with complete joy when she looked into them. Running to meet him she couldn't help but let tears fall from her emerald eyes.

The moment they met they kissed patiently. They had lost one another during the battle after being attacked by a packed of werewolves.

"Are you injured?" He finally asked after they broke their kiss.

"Was, Poppy healed it." She whispered then sniffed.

"Why you crying love?" He asked softly while brushing a tear from her cheek.

"I was so worried that I'd lose you Draco." She whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you to my love." He whispered before kissing her again.

"Draco." Came an soft voice and both turned to see a beautiful woman with long blond hair standing not far from them, looking quite hesitant. She wore a black dress that was covered in mud, her hair was all over the place much like Dawn's that had fallen from her ponytail.

"Mother..." Draco breathed causing Dawn's eyes to widen so this was Narcissia Malfoy.

"Oh thank Merlin you're alright!" The woman cried before she burst into sobs. Smiling Dawn pushed Draco towards his mother. With one last look at her she gave a nod and he smiled.

Slowly he brought her into his arms hugging her for the first time in years.

"Oh Draco, I was so scared. I thought I had lost you when your father told me what had happened. I couldn't come to you. Bellatrix wouldn't allow it. Finally tonight I was able to come to you but I couldn't find you. I fought against the Death Eaters and the Vampires." The woman sobbed.

"I'm glad mother." Draco whispered and Dawn had to smile. It was good to know that Draco had one of his parents again.

"Dawn!" Came a shout and suddenly she was embraced in the strong arms of her godfather.

Hugging Sirius back she closed her eyes as his warmth filled her. It was nice having him hug her and to know he was alive. That had been something had been tearing at her heart, whom, out of her friends and loved ones, would die during this war? Who would she lose this time?

"Thank Merlin you're alright." He whispered into her ear and she had to smile as he let go of her and looked her over. "No injuries?"

"Healed, you?" She asked while looking him over trying to find any injury.

"Healed as well. Dumbledore wants to speak with you." He stated and she gave a nod looking to Draco he mouthed okay and with a nod she left with Sirius.

As they walked they were great by several people. Dawn spotted Neville sitting with other Gryffindors getting cheered on for his accomplishments.

It didn't take long to find Dumbledore as he was surrounded by the Weasley family, even Perce was there. Dawn frowned as she noticed that Fred had a bandage over one of his left eye while George had one over his right ear and his left shoulder. They seemed to have gotten injured. Minerva also stood beside him, her own hair was out of its bun her robes dirty, a large gash over her cheek. She seemed to be well apart from that. On his other side was Crystal and Storm. Both injured but not to much. When they saw her she gave them smiles that seemed to make them relax.

"Dawn!" Came a shout and suddenly she was tackled by Hermione who was crying into her shoulder. Slowly she wrapped her arms around the brunette trying to calm her down. "I was so scared that we'd lose you again. I only say you a few times and every time you were fighting something different. I saw the wound on your back and I was so scared."

"It's okay Hermione. The wound was healed by Poppy. I'm more worried about Collin. Albus some students were able to get here from the platform after apparating. Collin Creevey, is in St. Mungos after loosing haft his leg." She announced causing the air to grow sober.

"Minerva please look around the hall, if you find any students that shouldn't be here make sure to send them to St. Mungos." Dumbledore ordered and with a nod Minerva left to do her job. "Dawn I am glad to hear that you are not to injured. We do have some information. After some calculations we have learned that Grindelwald's army has lost at least 70% of it's people excluding Dementors."

"That's good but what about us?" She asked worried to ask.

"Charity Burbage, muggle studies Professor was found dead, Rufus Scrimgeour, Ted Tonks, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Mundungus Fletcher, are all dead along with twenty Aurors, five Canadian soldiers and a lot more." Came an older voice and everybody turned to see Nicolas Flamel walking towards them.

"Nicolas!" Dawn exclaimed clearly happy to see the aged wizard.

"Hello Dawn." He greeted with a soft yet sad smile that she returned.

"Wounder why Grindelwald called back his followers?" Ron asked.

"Realized that he had to regroup probably. We do as well. Gather your strength, Albus before we head back into battle I'll make a speech." She stated and the Headmaster gave a nod. Before she could move away though Mrs. Weasley bustled over and wrapped her in a hug.

"Oh Dawn." She whispered.

"I'm okay Mrs. Weasley, really and don't you worry I'll be good for the rest of this battle." She stated and the woman gave a shaky nod before patting her cheek. With a smile she looked to Crystal and Storm who were giving her smiles. She returned it before spotting Idris in a corner treating her own wounds. Going over she place her hand on the dragons head.

"How are you my friend?" She asked softly.

"I am well child, you?" She asked.

"I was wounded but I am doing better, Poppy healed me." She answered softly.

"I am glad, I will burn those rogues for harming you." She growled causing her to laugh softly.

"I'm touched Idris. Will you be okay here?" She asked.

"Yes go and speak with your people, I know you are worried." She stated and gently Dawn kissed the Dragons head before leaving her side.

She looked around until finally she found what she wanted. Remus was sitting on a bench and beside him crying was Tonks. Slowly she walked towards them but the moment Tonks noticed her she jumped to her feat and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Tonks." She whispered as the older woman burst into tears again.

"He was fighting, I didn't even know he was coming to fight. Mum's here as well, she went to get water for us." Tonks cried and just then a woman, clearly the sister to Bellatrix Lestrange, walked towards the. Her eyes were rimmed with red and her entire being seemed to scream pain. The death of her husband had hit her hard, just like others.

"I'm so sorry Tonks, so sorry." She whispered while gently bringing the woman back to Remus who gave her a gentle smile that she returned.

"You fought well." She whispered after she stopped crying then she turned and accepted the glass of water from her mother who smiled weakly at her. "Mum I'd like you to meet Dawn, she's the Leader of the Order. Dawn meet my mum, Andromeda Tonks."

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am, although I wish it would be at better times. I'm sorry for your loose." Dawn whispered.

"Thank you Miss Potter and it is a pleasure to meet you as well." She agreed before sitting down.

"Andy." Came a whisper and everybody turned to see Draco and his mother.

Standing Dawn ran to Draco who hugged her and kissed her softly. It felt great having his arms around her again and just to prove her point she leaned into him causing him to smile.

"Cissa?" Andromeda whispered clearly shocked to see the blond woman.

"Oh Andy!" Narcissia cried before running over to the brown haired woman who stood and embraced her. "It's so good to see you again, not good in this situation but I am happy to see you."

"Didn't think you would be Cissa I was after all cast away from the Black Family." Andromeda stated causing Narcissia to let go of her sister.

"I never agreed with those views, you were always the bravest of us three Andy. Fighting for what you wanted and not back away even when almost the entire family was against you. I was scared, scared of loosing everybody I held dear but at the same time I was a coward. I could see that marrying Lucius was going to lead me into a life where I would be in service of the Dark Lord yet I cannot complain now. By marrying Lucius I received the most precious gift of the word, my son." She whispered while turning to look at Draco who was currently holding Dawn in his arms a content look on his face.

"Oh Cissa, you were the baby of us three yet I got along with you more then I did with Bellatrix." Andromeda whispered before smiling at Tonks. "My own daughter." She presented causing Narcissia to turn to Tonks who gave her a shaky smile her hair turning from its sober color to a slightly more cheerful one of light pink.

"A Metamorphmagus?" She asked shocked.

"Yes and an Auror." She answered causing the woman to look at Andromeda who rolled her eyes.

"Tried stopping her, said it was to dangerous, she's as stubborn as a Black." Andromeda muttered causing Narcissia to laugh softly. "So you're Draco, heard a few things from Nymphadora about you being part of the Order."

"Yes I am." Draco answered before smiling down at Dawn who smiled up at him. "Mum, I didn't introduce you before but I'd like you to meet Dawn Potter, she leads the Order of the Phoenix and, well she's my fiance."

That of course got some chaos, Remus had jumped to his feet while Tonks burst out laughing. Narcissia was shocked out of her mind while Andromeda only raised on a eyebrow.

"Malfoy and Potter, never though it possible." Andromeda commented but just then a phoenix arrived at their side.

"**Dawn, they are approaching." **

"Mum, you have experience with Healing, can you go to the Hospital wing and help their, they'll need all the help they can get." Draco suggested before racing after Dawn who had run as soon as she saw the Phoenix.

Arriving at the front of the hall Dawn looked out over the grounds what she saw was not something was was pretty. The rest of the Dark Army was approaching. Taking a deep breath she turned to the people who stood behind her.

"People of the light, up to this point, we have all fought hard for what we believe in. We fight those we once called friend, family, some even lover. We fight those who think that that they are better either for their blood, for being magical. We fight those who wish to do harm to the innocent. I have never been so proud as to say that I have fought along side you all because you all are proud, talented and amazing people. You fight for what is right. Now though we are in the long run, the last few hours of fighting and I know that each and every one of you will fight with your hearts and to the best of your abilities. Remember those who have died, those who died tonight, died this year, last year, died during the first war! Remember your dreams and remember all those who love you. We fight for those who can't be here to fight, we fight for the future generation that won't have to fight because we fight for them." For a moment she stopped speaking and looked around at all the people looking at her. "Tonight Grindelwald will fall!"

With that declaration they all burst into cheers and then ran outside to meet the Dark side head on. Standing beside Dumbledore Dawn looked and saw Grindelwald at the for front of his own army.

**Author note: **

**There you go end of part one, I wanted to put this battle through two chapters because I wanted to put you all in suspence. I hope you guys liked it and yes I know it's slightly out of character for Narcissia Malfoy but hey things are different and she clearly loves her son in the books why not add that love in my story. **


	44. Chapter 44

.

..

...

...

...

Battle II, Surprises and Slipets

Chapter 44

...

...

...

..

.

Walking out of the castle Dawn looked out across the grounds to see the Dark Army approaching. Even though they were smaller then they had been the last time it was still quite a large group of fighters. She knew her fighters were nervous, the first part of the battle had brought quite a few deaths to their side but they were also anticipating the end of this war. She herself was also anticipating it's end, for far to long she had been fighting and she would be very glad when it would all be over.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes.

_Mum, dad, here my plea, please look over others and me. I know you'll be watching this up there in the sky and I really hope that you guys and all those other Potters are proud of me. I hope so at least, I think Sirius and Remus are proud of me. _

Opening her eyes she turned to look at Dumbledore who stood beside her. He gave her a gentle smile that she returned.

"We will do this, we will win." She whispered and he gave a nod before the battle began, this time though in sections.

The first section to attack was the Vampires, even though their numbers were shortened during the first battle, they were still quite a large fleet of fighters. It was one of the Dark sided allies that had been hit hard by the first battle. They probably had just over a hundred while the Clan vampires were plenty. Still she knew that size was never everything and that sometimes the smallest armies could win a war. Yet numbers helped and it did as when she gave a nod the vampires all leaped into action with the War Heads at the front of the group. The Clan vampires were by far the largest group of vampires out of the two and as they clashed in the sky they melted into a mass of black.

The second fleet to enter battle was the remaining giants, there were five in total and with her signal the special groups took to battle. The special groups were groups formed by both the Auror corps and the Canadian soldiers to bring down anything massive, from giants, to those stupid large spiders that lived in the forest, even trolls. They were fierce worriers that were built to attack large and strong beings. Sadly right after the giants were sent so were the remaining trolls and Acromantula followed suit. Finally the remaining human fighters took a run and with a look too her own people Dawn gave a nod before taking off as well. It was time for her to enter battle and the rest of her people. Tonight this war would end .

In a matter of moments the battle field was back the way it was before the Grindelwald had pulled his man. Dawn had long since been separated from Dumbledore and Draco leading her to be alone facing off against multiple enemies.

Grinning she sent her wand to her holster and in a second had changed from her human form to her black cat chimera form. With a might roar she made her presence known. Thanks to her powerful legs she was able to run at high speeds and pouncing on any enemy that dared come near her. Her claws and paws were soon covered in blood as she slashed at the different people. At points she ran into allies in trouble and attacked the enemy saving many of the light soldiers. News that the black cat Chimera was on the lights side spread like wild fire. But as she was approaching a section something grabbed at her attention.

"Not my Gryffindor!" Came a shout and instantly Dawn turned to see McGonagall hurrying towards Hermione who was down and bleeding.

With a mighty roar she pounced in front of Hermione and on her hide legs slashed at the attacker. Screams could be heard but the moment she noticed that the man was actually a vampire she transformed into her human form and with a spun took her blade and slashed the head off causing the body to fall to the ground. Panting slightly she turned to Hermione who was looking at her in shock.

"Nobody harms my friends." She growled and just then McGonagall arrived deflecting a few spells that had come their way.

"Miss Granger you're injured we should get you to the infirmary." Minerva panted yet Hermione shook her head but thats also when Dawn noticed the large cut no more like gash on Hermiones side.

"It's not that bad, just a cut done by a sword." Hermione protested causing Dawns eyes to glow with anger.

"Hermione that's not just a cut you need medical attention. Not only that but a lot of vampires coat their swords in poisons before battle. It is quite likely that the sword that caused that wound was covered in poison and I won't have you dying. Dobby! " With that single name Dobby the house elf appeared and with a nod to Dawn took Hermiones hand and disappeared.

A little more at ease with the fact one of her best friends was slightly safer she turned and gave a nod to her Head of House who returned it. After that she took the battle once more this time with her wand in her hand. There was a reason she was the youngest Charms Mistress in the world and nobody would tell her otherwise. She was angry, angry at the fact that Hermione had been injured and she would be sending her wrath to her enemy. As soon as she went into battle, she was pulled into a duel against one of Voldemorts old Death Eaters.

"Conjunctivitis!" But just as her spell hit the man, doing damage to his eyes he had enough time to cast a spell of his own.

"Imperio!"

Before she could even think of avoiding the spell, it hit her and a sudden she felt as though every thought and worry in her head was wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. The Imperious curse had been placed on her but what the Death Eater had forgotten was a very important part of the imperious, it could be fought.

"Death Eaters seem to have a short attention span or just long term memory loss because I thought it was a known fact in your ranks that I can fight that bloody curse!" She growled while sending a blasting hex towards the clearly shocked Death Eater. "Idiots."

But as soon as she blasted the Death Eater away she had a sudden feeling of dread fill her mind. Spinning around she swiftly located what direction to go to and took off at neck break speed even transforming in her chimera form. Finally she found what had filled her with such dread, there Grindelwald stood a look of triumph on his face as he looked at Albus who had fallen to a knee a look of pain on his face.

"I have won! Bow to the Dark Lord Grindelwald, pitiful humans!" Grindelwald shouted but with a roar she jumped to the Headmasters side and transformed back to her human form.

"You haven't won Grindelwald, Albus may be injured but I'm here to take his place. The light is over powering your people, or are you to blind to see that. Look around and see what I see. The Rogues are almost completely dead, not a single Giant, troll or Acromantula lives and your remaining fighters are fighting twice their numbers!" She shouted while taking her wand and aiming at him. "Not only that but I refuse to bow to you!" She sneered her voice filled with malice.

"Who my you be?" He questioned clearly annoyed that somebody would dare defy him again. After all in his mind he had just defeated the most powerful wizard of the age and if he could do that then nobody else could come close to defeating him.

Yet his question caused Dawn to chuckle darkly.

"Oh you know me Grindelwald. I was once your prisoner, I'm Dawn Potter, Leader of the Order of the Phoenix!" Dawn announced causing the man to glare at her.

"The one my foolish apprentice wanted as his future wife. Pitiful you would have never made Dark Lady material." He sneered causing her to snort.

"No shit. I am after all a fighter for the light, defeater of Voldemort." She snapped.

"I would have thought you would have died or at least groan old. What is your secret?" He questioned causing Dawn to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I've always been alive and that explosion was the trigger that sent me and my companion back to our original time. Yes Tom I had travelled back in time." That announcement caused the man to look at her in interest then an evil, insane like smirk formed on his lips.

Suddenly Dawn came to one realization. Gellert Grindelwald had been driven mad by his own prison. The silence had caused this, not being able to speak to a soul had caused one of the darkest Dark Lords to live, a brilliant man to grow insane. "But enough talk, since you are determined to win this war, we have a duel to do."

As she spoke her last statement their duel began. In a spectacular clashes of light and darkness both Dawn and Grindelwald went off against each other. Many people stopped to watch but neither notice as they were far to concentrated on avoiding each others spells.

On the side lines beside Minerva, Albus stood watching the duel, a worried look on his face. The only ones still duelling were Dawn and Grindelwald as the remaining fights of the Dark side had been captured or defeated.

"You can't win this duel Gellert." Dawn shoot to her enemy.

"I defeated Albus Dumbledore!" Gellert challenged causing Dawn to laugh.

"You have a few screws loose in your head Gellert, you might have defeated Albus but the only reason you did so is because you are back in your prime. Albus is passed his and even though he is an amazingly powerful wizard not even he had go up against a man who's power levels are his at this moment but with a younger body!" Dawn countered causing Gellert to sneer.

"I won't be defeated!" Grindelwald roared out of anger. But as his anger surfaced Dawn was able to get an opening.

In a matter of seconds her magic was glowing around her, her eyes glowed and her hair, that was already blowing into the wind of the storm was brought into a even fiercer wind. Suddenly her earrings started to glow a bright gold and the gold magic bleed through her body through her arm and then into her wand. Aiming her wand towards Grindelwald she whispered her spell. "Avada Kadavra."

A sickening green light erupted from her wand seemingly large and faster then a normal powered killing curse, hitting Grindelwald in the chest. As if time had been slowed down, Grindelwald's expression turned from one to anger to one of shock as his body was thrown back until it made contact with the muddy groaned two feet away. As soon as that happened Dawn's magic disappeared and her eyes rolled behind her head and she fell to the ground exhausted.

...

In the Infirmary Hermione sat in a chair a look of worry on her face. Her side had been bandaged in clean white bandages and her robes had been taken and changed with a set of her own pyjamas. As she looked around the infirmary she watched as person after person was brought in then some were brought out by the fire place so that they could clear some beds. She had seen a few of her own year mates in the infirmary, Susan Bones had been brought to Saint. Mungos as she was unstable and fatally injured.

Turning her attention from the infirmary to the window she sat in front of. She watched the battle take place bellow. Before the battle had began the Headmaster had made sure that the infirmary would be completely warded and saved against anything that could possibly damage it. Still the destruction outside was quite evident and even around the school. Only certain sections had yet to be affected.

"Miss Granger would you like a glass of water?" Came a calm yet tired voice of Poppy Promfrey the Hogwarts school nurse.

Turning from the window Hermione gave the woman a soft smile.

"I'm sure I can get it. Do you need any help?" Hermione asked as she tried to get up but was gently pushed back into a chair a goblet of water placed in her hands by none other then Narcissia Malfoy.

"Sit dear, you're injured." She chided causing Madam Pomfrey to smile and nod.

"Thankfully the injuries have calmed down, so some of us are able to take some breaks. How are you feeling Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey questioned while looking her over.

"Just a bit of pain but it is okay." Hermione answered truthfully.

"Good you'll be able to take your own bed soon enough, some of these people are stable enough to be moved to St. Mungos and the House Elves are bringing down some beds if you want I can ask them to bring your bed down here?" She suggested and Hermione gave a nod of agreement.

In seconds her chair had been moved and her bed from Gryffindor Tower appeared with her pillows and everything. With the help from Madam Pomfrey she climbed onto the bed and then under the covers. Her injury was checked before she was allowed to fall asleep but within moments of her head touching the pillow she was asleep.

...

Draco was worried, the battle had been going on for over an hour and he had yet to see Dawn fighting. He had spotted Crystal and Storm, he had spotted Harold, he had spotted plenty of people he knew but not Dawn. Of course he'd heard about her, fighting in her black cat Chimera form. It seemed like his girlfriend had built up a lot of fear in the people of the dark. Even some of their own were slightly afraid but glad to know that she was on their side.

"Bloody hell where is she!" She growled while blasting off somebody who was attacking another person.

"You looking for somebody!" Came a shout and Draco turned to see Ron behind him, panting.

"Dawn?" Draco answered with a single word, yet it was the only word needed to explain who he wanted to find.

"Overheard McGonagall saying something about just seeing her killing a rogue vampire that attacked Hermione. Apparently she was the black cat Chimera." Ron answered and Draco gave a nod before shooting a cutting curse towards the approaching enemy. The spell hit his chest slashing it open and causing him to fall to the ground dead.

"Thanks."

Hurriedly Draco continued to look until he finally spotted her, but he watched her blast a former Death Eater away before turning sharply and running in a totally different direction. Cursing he was about to follow until he himself was brought into a duel.

"Alright can't people see I need to see my girlfriend. No all they want is must defeat light! Don't you guys learn from history, the light always wins." Draco growled as he started to send curses towards his attackers. For many minutes he duelled nonstop and after finishing with one duel was engaged into another adding to his frustration yet he made sure not to show it to the world. He didn't need the Dark side to see an opening in his duelling or else he wouldn't be much help to Dawn at all.

Finally he finished his final duel before looking around and noticing that the only reason he was done was because everybody else was as well. They had won the war, they had finally defeated Grindelwald, no what Grindelwald!

Cursing Draco spun around before his senses picked up Dawn's growing magical aura. Making his way towards where his instincts were leading him. What he found when he arrived was not what he really wanted to see. There in the centre of a large opening was Dawn and Grindelwald. Dawn was glowing, her eyes a fierce emerald and her wand glowing gold. Suddenly a sickening beam of green shot from the tip and connected with Grindelwald. The man was sent backwards into the mud and fell hard yet it didn't matter as Gellert Grindelwald was officially dead. As soon as Grindelwald hit the ground Dawn's magic returned to normal and no sooner had that happened that she fell to the ground.

"Dawn!" He exclaimed fear gripping at his heart as he ran forward.

Falling to his fiances side he turned her around so that her face was in the mud and swiftly brushed the mud away revealing frightfully pale skin. Placing two figures on her neck he found a weak pulse.

"How is she my boy?" Came the elderly voice of the Headmaster.

The old Headmaster was pale and shaking slightly but apart from that he looked no worse. Yet in his eyes Draco could see worry and fear clouding his normally twinkling eyes.

"Weak pulse she needs the infirmary." He answered before pulling Dawn into his arms and turning to Dumbledore but suddenly Fawkes flew towards them and with a thrill landed on Draco's shoulder.

"Then Fawkes will bring you." The Headmaster consider and with another thrill Fawkes flamed away with Draco and Dawn.

Within seconds of being on the battle field Draco found himself standing in the middle of the infirmary with Dawn in his arms. The moment Madam Pomfrey spotted them she hurried over and motioned him to bring Dawn over to her bed. As soon as she was placed onto it. Madam Pomfrey got to work.

Closing the curtains tight she waved her wand sending Dawn's dirty robes and clothing to the laundry room for the House Elves to take care of. Then she placed the two blades on a chair beside the bed then she made sure to clean her skin from all the mud, blood and grim. As soon as that was done she started on all the wounds. Quite a few scratches covered her body but there were bruises as well, a particularly large one covered her right shoulder and the back of that shoulder. That would take a bruise salve to get rid off. Summoning it she started to apply and then took some clean bandages and wrapped it around her shoulder, making sure it wasn't to tight or to loose that it would fall off. Finish with that she looked and found that the Dawn had a broken rib and some bruised ribs that would probably be painful. Swiftly she healed the broken rib and then then applied some bruise salve and wrapped her rib cage in bandages. Finished she looked over her body one last time before swiftly getting her dressed in a pair of clean pyjamas. Finished she waived her wand and magicked the long black hair into a braid so that it wouldn't be in the way before covering her in the quilt. Done with her patient she opened the curtains.

What she found caused her to freeze and blink in shock. Standing just a meter from the bed her slumbering patient resided on was a gathering of people dressed in dirty and wet clothing. The most notable people standing there were the Headmaster, Black, Lupin, Professor Crystal and Professor Storm, Draco Malfoy, and most of the Weasleys. Instantly her eyes landed on the Headmaster who was pale almost deathly so and his eyes were filled with pain.

"Albus Dumbledore into that bed this instant." She ordered and with the help of Professor Crystal she was about to get the already protesting man into the bed beside Dawn's. Hurriedly she got to work in his own injuries. Thankfully he didn't have many of those and it was only a particularly nasty gash on his right side and his magical levels that were the biggest deal. The only one she could really help at the moment was the long gash.

The Headmaster had changed his own robes into pyjamas and he resigned to the fact that he would be staying in bed until the woman known as Poppy Promfrey released him.

"Poppy, please how is Dawn?" He questioned causing her to sigh.

"She had a few scratched but her the most noticeable injuries were bruises and her cracked ribs. Her magical reserve are also very, very low, almost completely. She'll be in pain when she wakes up but she should wake up tomorrow." Poppy answered causing those around to sigh in relief. "Now then, who else is injured?"

As soon as she got busy with everybody else Draco walked over to his fiances side. Looking down at his Fiance's face, Draco couldn't help but feel a pang of worry fill his heart. Dawn shouldn't be laying here in the infirmary asleep but should be awake and in his arms. He should be kissing her and telling her how he loved her, adored her.

Just as he was about to pull a chair over his mother appeared on his side. She looked a little tired but he could tell she was very pleased.

"Shower young man. I won't have you dirty and bloody when she wakes up. Not to mention you stink and I won't have you stinking up this entire room. People are healing and don't need to be sick." She ordered causing Draco to bight his lip and look down at Dawn's face. "She won't wake up while you shower, you heard Madam Pomfrey, Dawn will only wake up tomorrow. If it makes you feel better I'll make sure to keep on eye on her." Narcissia told her son then gave him a soft smile that he returned.

"Alright mum, thanks." He whispered before leaving the Infirmary.

Walking down to the dungeons Draco looked around and was very glad to see that they had not been damaged. Most of the castle would need help rebuilding because a lot of it had been destroyed because of those heavy duty bombing spells. Thankfully they had two powerful Charms Mistress that, once healed, would be able to work their magic. Arriving at the Slytherin Common Room he looked around and found a few Slytherins gathered there amongst each other.

"How are you all?" He asked walking over.

"Better then some. Daphne's in Saint Mungos along with Blaise." Came an answer that had him paling.

"What happened?" He questioned.

"They both met Death Eaters who recognized them as members of Slytherin. They were pretty powerful Death Eaters and kept shouting about how they shamed Salazar Slytherin and stuff." Another Slytherin answered causing Draco to shake his head.

"Who cares what they say, we fought hard and we fought well." Draco stated and everybody gave nods of agreement before an older Slytherin asked a question that was pledging their minds.

"Is Professor Dawn alright?"

"Magical depletion and bruised ribs. I was just going to go take a shower because I want to get to her side as soon as possible. If you excuse me I should get to that." With that he gave them all a nod before walking towards his room.

Walking inside his room he went strait for the bathroom. Undressing he turned the water on and stepped inside. As soon as the water touched his skin it turned from clear to mucky brown and red as the mud and blood flowed off his body. Taking his soap he washed his body before taking his shampoo and doing his hair. Finished he stayed under the spray for a few more minutes before getting and drying. Going he put some sweat pants and a t-shirt on before leaving the room for the Infirmary.

As he walked though his mind turned to the battle and to Dawn. He hated seeing her in the infirmary. It was never good and she always seemed to end up there each year. At least this time it was only magical exhaustion but still that was worrying as well.

Finally he arrived at the Infirmary and made a strait line for Dawn's bed. Taking a seat he grabbed her hand and looked down at it and the ring on her ring finger. Merlin he still couldn't believe she had agreed to marry him. Of course there would have to be a plan set up. He didn't want the Potter family to run out just as he didn't want his own name to run out. Perhaps they could do something about it.

"Getting ahead of myself." He muttered softly but he couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face even if it was just a small one. "I love you Dawn, so you better wake up soon or else I'll, well I don't know what I'll do."

"She'll wake up soon." Came a soft voice causing Draco to turn and see a pale looking Crystal standing behind him. She had also changed from her battle robes into cleaner robes, her injuries healed.

"Crystal, how are things turning out with the end of the battle." Draco asked.

"As well as can be. The dead have been placed in separate rooms, the those who fought on the dark side in one room and those who fought on the light side in a room of their own. Grindelwald's body is in another room. The house elves have been serving food and people are recuperating together. With Albus injuries Minerva is taking command of the school. Apart from that everything is going fine." Crystal answered and Draco gave a nod before turning back to the woman he loved.


	45. Chapter 45

.

..

...

...

...

White, tears and What!

Chapter 45

...

...

...

..

.

She was floating. Her body was completely painless and she felt as though she hadn't a pain in the world. Where ever she was, she was sure it wasn't on the ground because she could feal nothing under her body. Gently opening her eyes she blinked when all she could see was white. Frowning she turned her head to the left then to the right, still white. Gently she tried to touch whatever she was laying on but when her hand only grabbed at air she started to panic. Where the hell was she!

Suddenly she felt her body turn and then land on her feat on something solid. Looking down she saw found that the ground she was now standing on looked to be white marble. Yet it hadn't been there before. After that though she finally noticed that her armour was perfect, not a scratch or mark on it. Her black hair wasn't in it's normal ponytail though. She really did wounder where she was because ast this moment she didn't recognize the place.

"I've never felt this out of place." She muttered. She was after all standing in a purly white aria and wearing a completely black ensemble.

"I think many people could say that." Came a femanin voice that caused Dawn to tense and her eyes to widden. There was only one time she had ever heard that voice. "Won't you turn around Dawn?" The voice asked again and Dawn couldn't bring herself to disobay it.

Hands shaking she slowly turned around and what she saw made her breath catch. There standing five meters away was a group of people but at the for front was her parents, James and Lily Potter. Her mother stood a smile on her face, her beautiful dark red hair in large curls her emerald green eyes, the only thing she got from her, of what she was told, shinning brightly. She was smiling, smiling at her. Beside her was her father, black hair messy and completely like hers used to be when she was a boy. His amber eyes glowing with happiness and a broad smile on his face. Behind them were other people all of which she didn't recognize.

"Mommy..." She whispered her voice hitching as the childish word fell from her lips.

"Oh my baby!" Lily exclaimed and that was all Dawn needed as she ran forward.

She wasn't the only one though as he mother met her haft way and both embraced one another in a worm hug. Dawn burried her face in her mothers shoulder, sobs racking her body. She was finally being hugged by her mother.

Unknown to her though was that her mother was gently running her hand though her hair while rubbing her back and humming in her ear. She felt complete happiness fill her mind as she held her daughter for the first time since she died. Her daughter was so beautiful, beautiful and amazing.

At last Dawn pulled away and wipped the tears away before looking up at her mother who gave her a smile.

"Hey what about me?" Laughing softly she let go of her mother and ran to her father who, before she could protest, picked her up and twirled her around. When she was finally placed back on her feet she was laughing. "Merlin you're beautiful."

That of course caused her to blush. She never thought she would hear her fathers voice apart from that one time. It was amazing.

"You know I am a lucky father. First I had a son now I have a daughter. The only thing I'm sad about is not being able to walk you down the ile when you get married to Draco." James remarked causing Dawn's eyes to grow wide in shock. He knew? They knew?

"Don't worry baby, we've been looking over you all your life, well almost all of it. When you went back in time we wern't able to watch over you." Lily explained and Dawn turned to look at her mother only to find her just behind her.

"You've been watching over me?" She whispered shocked.

"Yes, how I wish I could have given Petunia a piece of my mind for how she treated you and that wale of a husband of hers. But I am so proud, so very proud of you my darling." She whispered while brushing a strand behind her ear.

"You're such a hero, not only to those you have saved but to us as well. We never thought that one of our own would have been able to defeat a Basilisk as twelve years old. Of course your mother here was panicking through out the entire thing. I believed in you kiddo, it's a Potter thing getting out of tough situations you know." James chuckled causing her to laugh.

"I think she knows of tough situations James." Came a voice that had Dawn's eyes growing wide again and spinning. There smiling at her were Maria and Christopher.

"Grandma, Grandpa, what you talking about?" James asked confused but with a squeal of deligh Dawn ran towards both adults and gave them hugs.

"Oh it's so good to see you again Dawn. How we missed your smile." Maria gushed while kissing Dawn's cheeks.

"It's great to see you guys again as well. When did you remember?" Dawn asked causing both to smile at her.

"When you came back. Even dead it seemed your spells work." Christopher chuckled. "Might be the side effect of being an Enchantress."

"I guess so." Dawn agreed.

"What, how do you guys know each other?" James asked completely confused and by the looks of it so was Lily.

"Oh James, its simple. When Dawn was sent back in time, we took her and Draco in." Maria answered causing James eyes to open wide.

"So my father is..." "Was like a little brother to me when I was back in time." Dawn answered while laughing softly. "Harold is doing well though. I know he miss the both of you."

"Dad, always talked about somebody he thought of as an older sister. Never thought it be my own daughter." James chuckled.

"Well then, why don't we move on to introductions?" Lily sudgested and Dawn gave a nod before walking over to her parents.

"Well, you know James grandparents, I want you to meet my father." Lily introduced causing Dawn's eyes to widen. "This is Edward Evans. Dad meet your granddaughter, Dawn Potter."

Edward Evans was quite a tale man. He had braod shoulders and a beard. He wore rectangular glasses that were gold and went perfectly with his emerald green eyes. Swiftly he walked over and gave her a gentle hug that she returned.

"It's great to see you my dear, you can call me Grampy." The man said causing Dawn to smile brightly. "I've been watching you with my daughter and Son-in-law and I can't be more proud of my own grandchild. You did amazing things, things that most grown men would quiver in their boots from."

"Thanks Grampy." She whispered a blush colloring her cheeks.

"I do have a favor of you my dear. My wife, your grandmother is still alive. I don't think anybody knew about it. Petunia did but she has already shown me that she has pulled herself away from her family. It's sad what has become of my oldest daughter just because of petty jealousy. We had always tried to make her feal as though she was just as special as Lily but it seemed that we didn't succeed. I ask you to visit her. I'm sure she would be all to happy to see you." As her grandfather spoke Dawn's eyes continued to grow wide. Her grandmother was alive. Petunia knew and never told her! Oh that woman!

"I would be all to glad to visit her Granpy, is there anything you would want me to say to her?" She asked and he gave her a worm smile.

"Just tell her I love her and that she should live the rest of her life happy and filled with memories of you." He stated and Dawn gave a nod of agreement. She would do so, not only did she want to deliver that message but she wanted to meet her grandmother on her mothers side.

"I will." She agreed causing him to grin.

But after that she was meeting all sorts of different people but when they arrived at one person she had already met she had to give him a grin that he chuckled at.

"Hi Edward." She greeted.

"Dawn Potter, bloody hell, a time traveller." Edward.

"Great Uncle Ed?" Her grandfather questioned causing Dawn to chuckle.

"Meet him during my time back in time. He was fighting in world war two. It was a combined battle so we were called in." Dawn explained causing her parents to look at each other.

"They were great accets, never knew we were related what happened to that Orion Evans?" Edward asked causing Dawn to giggle.

"Orion's real name is Draco, Draco Malfoy. He took my mothers name because he couldn't go by his own name back then." Dawn answeerd causing the man to look at her confused. "His great grandparents and grandparents were supporters of Grindelwald." She clerified causing him to nod in undrestandment.

"Got it."

Finally most of the people left Dawn with her parents, Maria and Christopher and her Grandfather. They talked about all her years from the Dursleys to her Hogwarts years. In return she learned about them, their, mostly her parents, lives at Hogwarts and other things.

Meanwhile in the real world things had relaxed since the end of the battle. Many people were able to sleep and Draco was no exceptions. Currently he was curled up on a chair that had been transfigured into a sofa his hand resting on Dawn's bed, holding her own hand. He hadn't wanted to leave her side and that lead him to sleeping on that sofa.

Narcissia watched her son as he slept, hand connected to his fiances. It was a touching sight and she felt horrible for what she was about to do yet Draco needed to wake up or else he would be quite sore later on today. She knew he would worry, considering Dawn had yet to wake up and didn't even show signes which was quite unusual as her magic had completely replenished.

Gently walking over to the sofa she placed her hand on her sons shoulder, and gently shook him awake. He woke with a stut and looked around before noticing her standing above him. As soon as he noticed her he turned his head to Dawn and looked at her with worry. He seemed to visibly deflate when he saw that she wasn't awake and gingerly sat up. Stretching slightly he cracked his back before leaning back against the sofa.

"How is she?" He asked her.

"Her magic is completely replenished but we don't know why she isn't waking up yet. Poppy has run all the test she could even Dumbledore but they have yet to find any reason for why she has yet to wake up. All they can inform us is that she is in perfect health and that there is no reason for her to not wake up." Narcissia answered her voice soft as she spoke to her own child.

"Then why won't she wake, if nothing is wrong with her, why hasn't she woken up." Draco whispered his voice filled with sadness and worry.

"I don't know darling but for now I can tell you what has been happenning since you went to sleep." She tried to soothed while sitting down beside him.

"Oh what's been happening?" He asked but Narcissia could tell he was still concentrating on Dawn and she couldn't blame him.

"The reporters have been trying to get in to interview Dawn. The Vampires have stationed guards around the school and especially the infirmary to stop them from getting in. They have been quite pursistent in their attemps to get into the room but thankfully the Vampires are very good at what they do. I must saw though that that isn't the only thing of interest. The Queen, who had no choice but to inform the muggle world that a group of attackers had been aiming individuals of England, wants a press conference done by Dawn, Madam Bones and The Headmaster. She is willing to wait until Dawn is completely healed to do this though." Narcissia informed him causing Draco to snort.

"I can just picture Dawn now. You mean I have to speak infront of a thousand or more people!" Draco chuckled and Narcissia gave a small smile that had him smiling back at her.

"She'll wake up soon Draco. You'll see." She murmured while burshing back a strand of his blond hair.

And then he was like 'That's what we will call it! You're furry little problem!'" James exclaimed causing Dawn to giggle then burst out into laughter.

"So that's why people thought Remus had a nasty rabbit." She laughed and James gave a proud nod of agreement causing Dawn to go back into a fit of giggles.

Suddenly a soft song filled the air and both James and Lily looked up before looking at each other with sadness. Dawn noticed their stairs and gave them sad smiles.

"I have to go don't I?" She questioned.

"Seems so but it also seems like Death is allowing you one more visitor I wounder who it might be." Lily murmured but just then a dark figure appeared and instantly both Lily and James tensed yet Dawn's eyes widden and she stepped forward before bowing.

"Lord Donatello it is a pleasure to see you again." She greeted causing the man to chuckle.

"Dawn Potter it is quite the honour to see you again as well I am quite shocked by all the information I have learned of you but not to worry my dear it's all in good learning." The man chuckled before looking behind her and Dawn swiftly jumped into action.

"Lord Donatello please meet my mother and father, Lily and James Potter." Dawn presented. "Mum, dad, I'd like you to meet the Lord of England, Lord Donatello."

That of course caused eveybody near them to hear and to look at the man in complete shock.

"We met during my time in the past. His man saved me after they found me." Dawn explained.

"Ah but she forgets to mention that she saved my own daughters life before my men brought her to my home. Yet we are speaking of the past and I have been allowed to come and see you before you must go to back to the land of the living. I have a request for you Dawn if you will oblige an old man." Lord Donatello stated and Dawn turned her attention completely to him and gave a nod.

"Of course." She agreed.

"Tell Crimson that she has lead her clan proudly and that I am proud of her. Inform her that her ancestors are also just as proud as I am and that her mother loves her." He stated and Dawn gave a nod. She knew all to well just how much pride Vampires had. It would be an honour to Crimson to be told that her answestors were proud of her. "Thank you Dawn and good luck in life. I am sure that things will be quite exiting."

With that the man disappeared and swiftly the others started to come and bid her fair well. When Maria and Christopher came she gave them each a hug that they returned before turning to her parents and grandfather. Swiftly she gave her grandfather a hug that he returned before turning to her parents.

"We are so very proud of you Dawn. So proud." Lily whispered while swiftly enveloping Dawn into a hug.

"We love you so much and we're always watching over you." James muttered into her hair as he pulled her into a giant bone crushing hug that would make Hagrid smile. "Tell everybody hi for us."

"I will." She whispered before letting a sniff pass her. "I love you."

"We love you to." Lily whispered but before they could say anything her vision blurred and with a bright light Dawn blacked out.

In the infirmary one of the reporters had been able to get through but the only reason for that was because it was Rita Skeeter. Of course with the combine forcess of the vampires, Poppy and Narcissia she was pushed out and the doors clothes behind her.

Draco glared at the door as he stood infront of his fiances bed, he had no intention of letting that bloody woman get near his love. Of course nobody could blame him since she was a horrible reporter and nobody really liked having her around. Well those with sane minds didn't. When he was sure nobody would be coming in through those doors he turned back tot he bed and looked at his fiances with a frown on his face. Suddenly her fingers, that were laying over the covers and accross her body, twitched causing his expression to turn to hope.

Hurriedly walking over to her side her took her hand and squeazed it.

"Dawn?" He murmured softly yet he didn't get a response.

Bowing his head he couldn't stop a tear from leaking from his right eye. Why wasn't she waking up. Shaking his head he looked at her face once more but what he saw caused his eyes to open wide in shock. His breath hitched as he watched those beautiful emerald eyes opening. At first they were glassy with sleep but at last they cleared and turned to look at him. The moment they landed on him a soft smile formed on her lips and he could help the selly grin from forming on his own.

"Hi." She whispered but he couldn't speak so did the only thing he could think of, he kissed her. Not a chast kiss but a deep loving kiss that had her running one of her hands into his hair. When they fell apart he pressed his forhead against hers and looked into her deep emearld eyes that he would never forget.

"You scared me haft to hell." He whispered causing her to smile softly.

"I spoke with my parents." She murmured causing his eyes to open wide. "A bunch of other people from my family. Maria and Christopher say hello."

"Bloody hell you go from war to meeting the dead. Tell you I won't have a boaring day with you in my life." he joked causing her to laugh softly.

"Yes, but you better get used to it." She laughed causing him to grin.

Just then Poppy noticed that Dawn was awake and hurried over causing both Dawn and Draco to seperate. Dawn was swiftly subjected to different questions and test before she was informed of being in perfect health and that she would be allowed to leave. Thankfully a house elf was able to get her some clothe and she swiftly changed. Poppy was also kind enough to let her use the shower before changing and so after a nice shower Dawn turned to her clothes. First went undergarments then a pair of black jeans a grey v-neck t-shirt and a pair of high heel black boots. Braiding her hair she looked herself over before grabbing her wand and leaving the bathroom only to see Draco waiting for her.

"Dumbledore wants to see you. Poppy's letting us use her fire place to get there since there are so many reporters wanting to speak with you." He stated causing Dawn to groan.

"Merlin they will be unberible." She remarked and Draco had to agree.

With a quite thanks to Poppy the duo flooed to the Headmasters office where Amelia was waiting with various people. As soon as she appeared each one of them stood and clapped causing her to blush furiously.

"Dawn I have never been so proud in my life. You took command and brought strength to everybody who faught during the war." Dumbledore stated while walking over to her and placing his hand on her shoulders. "I understand that it wasn't easy doing what you did and I am sorry that I could not do what was quite my own task."

"Nonsense Albus, we all shared the task of ending the war and both you and I worked to defeat Grindelwald. We all faught bravely and I am proud of everybody who faught. The Order members worked hard and strong against the Dark forces and so did the Aurors, Vampires and Canadian soldiers." Dawn said her voice filled with pride and confidence.

Albus, noticing that Dawn might wish to sit down swiftly motioned for everybody to do so. When everybody had a seat they turned to the Headmaster who cleared his throught.

"As you all know Her Majesty had to inform the muggle world of a threat to England's people. Yet she also informed them that a special group was taking care of it. She has asked for us to speak before the Telivisssiones... I think she called them... about the last attack." Dumbledore stated and Dawn had to smile as she heard him try to say the word Television. Why wizards and witches had such a hard time with muggle words was unknown to her.

"I have sudgested that Dawn speak on behaft of the front for she knows best the muggle world and muggle words. We wouldn't wish to reveal ourselves to the muggle world." Amelia stated and Dawn looked at her in shock.

"Why me?" she asked weakly.

"For those reason. You were raised in the muggle world and even though I know the muggle world very well, I think it would be best if you spoke." Amelia stated causing Dawn to sigh.

"Well if everybody thinks it best then I will. What am I suppose saw?" She questioned completely at a lose on that subject.

"We will be settling on things to saw but we have no need to worry. Her Majesty does not wish for it to be announced right away but in a week." The Headmaster stated and Dawn gave a nod.

"Then Albus would be at all alright for me to do something. I need to find somebody." Dawn stated while standing. Curious Draco stood and took her hand causing her to smile up at him.

"Of course my dear. You are all the welcome to do so. Will you be leaving the grounds?" the Headmaster asked and Dawn gave a nod of agreement.

"Then good luck." He stated and she gave a nod before leaving with Draco.

Walking through the halls both Dawn and Draco made there way to Dawn's chambers. It really didn't matter if Draco entered Gryffindor Common room right now because those inside the common room didn't pay them much mind. Walking into her room Dawn got to work on a few things.

"Dawn what are you doing?" Draco asked concerned.

"You know I told you about meeting my parents and Potters right. Well I also met my grandfather on my mothers side. My grandmother is still alive and I want to find her. Petunia didn't tell me about her, probably because she didn't want me to be treated properly or something. Either that of she was far to jelouse of my mother. Anyway, my grandfather asked me to find her and that's what I need to do." She stated causing Draco to look at her in shock.

"You're grandmother?" He asked hesitantly and she gave a nod. "Do you know her compelet name?" He asked and she turned to him with a frown.

"Mum told me before I left." She answered.


	46. Chapter 46

.

..

...

...

...

Finding what we cherish the most

Chapter 46

...

...

...

..

.

The sky was pink as the morning rose; it was a beautiful sight, even more beautiful now that the war was over. Grindelwald had been defeated and with his defeat came peace once more. At Hogwarts families were forming together to make their way back home. Some staying so that they could speak with friends or comrades.

Dawn Potter walked through the halls of Hogwarts, sadness forming on her face as she spotted the giant holes in the walls, the broken glass, and pieces of armour all over the place. Some paintings had been damaged but thankfully, years, and years of spells being placed on them to protect them from the damage had been enough to sustain them.

"Dawn!" came a cry and Dawn turned to see Hermione running towards her. Smiling at her friend she swiftly welcomed her hug with one of her own.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" She asked the brunette.

"Better now that Pomfrey healed me up. How about you, we were all so worried for you considering every time you're in the hospital wing it's from injury." Hermione stated causing Dawn to chuckle.

"Much better, I'll be leaving the castle soon, I have another adventure before me and I want to do it before I have to make that bloody speech in front of thousands of people." Dawn explained causing Hermione to grin.

"So you're really going to be making an announcement? How you are so very lucky. I don't think I'd be able to do it myself but I have full confidence in your ability but what's this adventure you're going on?" She asked causing Dawn to chuckle softly.

"I'm going to go find my grandmother on my mother's side, she's still alive, and I just need to find her. I have already performed a locator spell and stuff but I still want to make sure it's her." Dawn answered but just then, they arrived in the Great Hall where many people were gathered eating and talking.

"I didn't know you're mother's mother was still alive." Hermione exclaimed.

"I did not know either; Petunia kindly forgot to inform me of such a fact." Dawn stated causing Hermione to scowl.

"That woman should get over her jealousy." She snarled and Dawn gave a grin.

"I agree but for now Hermione I leave you, Draco and I are going to be leaving soon and I have to speak with Albus before I go." With that, she gave her friend a final hug before walking away.

Walking to the head table, she started to whisper with the Headmaster. As she spoke, his eyes grew wide then his well-known twinkle appeared brightly in his eyes.

"Of course my dear, I wish you luck on your adventure." He stated and she gave him a smile before walking out of the hall. She needed to change into muggle clothes so that she wouldn't pop out of the crowed but she also wanted to be quite comfortable while searching for her grandmother.

Arriving in her chambers, she went to her closet and picked out an outfit. A pair of muggle jean shorts with a white tank top should suffice for her appearance and comfort. Considering it was quite hot outside during this time of year, she was quite happy with her choice. She would wear a pair of cowboy boots so that she was a little stylish.

"Seems like I'm not the only one thinking about the hot weather." came a remark that had her turning to see Draco standing not far from her, wearing a pair of white shorts and an emerald green golfing shirt.

"Um, seems like it. Plus we look like normal teens, shall we go?" She asked and Draco gave a nod before they both left the castle.

Apparating in Swansea, which was a coastal city and county in Wales, both Dawn and Draco looked around. It seemed like a nice place to live yet they had appeared on the more rural side of the county.

"Alright what's her address?" Draco asked and Dawn swiftly took some parchment from her pocket and showed him.

He gave a nod before swiftly starting a search for the right house. When they finally found it, Dawn was completely shocked. There on a small hill was a beautiful mansion. It was done in beautiful brick and the roof was dark almost black. It was beautiful with large windows and doors. A black iron gate surrounded the property that seemed to be acres and acres of land.

"Are you sure she lives here?" Dawn whispered and Draco looked at the address before looking at the one on the parchment.

"It's the right address." He breathed "Well shall we?"

"I guess." She agreed before they approached the gate. Looking around Dawn found a small vocal box and went over. Pressing a button she waited.

"Hello." came a male voice.

"Hello is this Mrs. Rosaline Evans residence?" She questioned.

"Yes it is, who are you?" The male voice questioned.

"My name is Dawn and I have search for her, I have a connections to her daughter and I need to speak with her at once." She stated.

"And why should she see you?" The male voice sneered.

"Tell her it's a magical place." Dawn snapped and for a moment there was no sound but finally the male voice returned clearly annoyed.

"You may come in."

With that, the gates opened and they walked in. Taking each other's hands they walked towards the front door which was swiftly opened by an old butler when they arrived.

"Welcome to Evans residence. I am Wilfred." The man muttered while giving them a low, yet seemingly mocking back as Draco glared at him.

"Wilfred be polite to them, it is not often we receive guest especially ones that know my daughter, or at the very least one of them. How is Petunia? Is she still with that oaf of a husband?" This all came from a woman who had swiftly appeared.

Dawn couldn't help but let the gasp leave her lips as she laid eyes on her mother's mother, her grandmother. The woman was petit and had pure white hair that was pulled into a loose bun. She had kind eyes and a gentle smile yet Dawn could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Um, I haven't seen Petunia since I left Privet drive this summer ma'am, but I can tell you that she seems to be doing well although yes she is still with Vernon Dursley." Dawn answered causing the woman to sigh.

"I had hoped that she would have seen what everybody else saw in that man, a bully yet now I see that it isn't to be done. Please child what are your names?" Rosaline asked.

"I am Draco Malfoy." Draco introduced with a soft bow.

"And I am Dawn Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter." Dawn introduced fear filling her heart. Would she accept her, would she tell her to leave and never come back that she didn't want to see her?

"Lily only had a son and – he died, died with my daughter fourteen years ago." Rosaline whispered. "How dare you!"

"Please ma'am, believe me Dawn is the last person you would find to lie about her family. She is their child, she used to be Harry Potter until this year a potion incident happened turning into the girl you see before you." Draco interrupted and for a moment, Rosaline didn't say anything causing Dawn to look down at the ground.

"I have a message from Grampy. He says that he loves you and that you should live the rest of your life happy and filled with joys." Dawn whispered fixing the message slightly. If Rosaline didn't want her in her life, she wouldn't force her.

"How did he tell you this?" The woman whispered causing Dawn to wince.

"I met everybody, everybody in the family for the first time. I had almost died a few days ago and so as I recuperated my soul was brought to a family reunion of sorts." Dawn answered before taking a deep breath. "I am sorry for interrupting you day Mrs. Evans. We shall leave you alone."

"No!" came a soft cry that had Dawn turning only to be pulled into a bone crushing hug. "My grandbaby, my grandbaby oh, my grandbaby."

Slowly a smile formed on Dawn's lips and within seconds, she was hugging her grandmother back. Happiness filled her heart as she was accepted by her mother's blood.

"Where have you been? Who raised you? Why didn't you come see me sooner?" Rosaline asked as she pulled away but then she realized that they were still in the entrance room and jumped slightly. "Oh I apologies, let us move to the siting room. Wilfred could you please bring us some tea in the siting area please, oh and some appetizers."

After that, they were lead to a sitting room and they all sat down, Dawn and Draco sat side by a side while Rosaline sat in front of them.

"Now then my dear, I thought you dead. Nobody informed me that you were still alive." She whispered causing Dawn to smile sadly.

"I've lived with Petunia since the death of my parents. She didn't tell me that you were alive, nobody in my world even knew you were alive. Albus told me that if he would have known he would have placed me with you after my parent's deaths." Dawn explained.

"Petunia knew that I was alive, she only just answered a letter of mine five years ago. She never mentioned you at all!" Rosaline remarked clearly not happy with her first child. "How did they treat you dear? I have never liked that wale of a man and to learn you grew up with him fills my heart with fear."

"I did not have a pleasant childhood but it has done nothing to deter me. I have enjoyed life quite a lot and now with the end of the war in our world I can relax at last. I have quite a few happy memories of my life at Hogwarts and all the people I have met. My life at Number Four Privet Drive means nothing to me as I am happy with my life now." Dawn stated and Rolasine gave her a soft smile.

"I am sorry, dear we tried to get Petunia to see that she was just as special as Lily but my oldest daughter has always kept her jealousy for so long. I never thought she would pass it on to an innocent child. Can you tell me about her own child, Dudley I think?" Rosaline asked causing Dawn to wince. "Oh and call me Gran darling."

"Well Gran, Dudley, is Dudley." Dawn tried to explain yet words couldn't come to her.

"So he is like his father."

"In a sense. I don't mean to turn you from your own grandson but I'm sorry to say, he's stupider then a mushroom." Dawn stated causing Rosaline to sigh.

"Petunia has spoiled him far too much I suppose. Well perhaps I will make a visit. I have to re-write my will nonetheless, I will visit my daughter, and her family to see what has to be changed. Now then darling, explain this young man beside you. The last time I heard the name Malfoy was from your mother and father who were talking about a man that didn't seem at all nice." Rosaline uttered a worried look on her face.

"That would most likely be my father ma'am or the man who once called himself my father. I do not see the views he sees, I have my own views." Draco stated and Dawn gave her a gentle smile.

"Draco and I are together Gran, we are well, Draco proposed only a few days ago." Dawn answered causing Rosaline to gasp.

"but you are only fifteen!"

"Actually there is a story behind this." Dawn stated with a soft laugh that had her grandmother smiling.

"Well I'm sure it's interesting."

"Oh it is." Draco agreed and with that both teens started the tale of how they went back in time.

During their explanation Wilfred had brought them some tea and little sandwiches. As they got into the battles Rosaline seemed quite unhappy that they had fought but she understood why they had done so. When they finally finished there was silence until Roslina spoke at last.

"You have had quite the life. I wish I could have been there to help you through it because god knows Petunia wasn't." Rosaline murmured.

"You're right she wasn't but now we both have the chance to be in each other's lives, if you let me." Dawn said causing Rosaline to glare at her.

"I would not let you leave my life now that you have entered it Dawn Potter. You are my granddaughter and I will always want you in my life no matter what." Rosaline's voice was firm voice that caused Dawn to smile broadly.

...

"Mrs. Evans, where are we going today?" a driver questioned, as Rosaline stepped into her car.

"Number Four, Privet Drive, Surrey." She answered.

She had just got off the train and was now going to be making her way to see her daughter, the daughter she hadn't seen in quite a few years. The only reason she was really going was because of the will she was having rewritten. With the discovery of her granddaughter, there was no way she was leaving her out of her will and by what she learned; Petunia would be losing quite a bit from her. How her daughter could become such a woman she didn't know. She has always raised her children to see people as individuals as their own person not a person to hate just because they were different. It seemed like Petunia had thrown out all their teachings and took on the thoughts that everybody should be 'normal' and boring.

Looking out the window she thought about her granddaughter. Oh how she had been shocked when she had introduced herself. She never thought it would be possible to have a part of Lily returned to her but there she stood, all grown up and beautiful. So mature yet still a child. Then she learned of her past, how Petunia had known about her and not even said a word. What she didn't understand was why Petunia hadn't told her if she disliked her so much? She would have raised her, she would have loved her. Perhaps that was the reason, but who could take away a loving family from a child?

"Ma'am we are about to arrive."

"Thank you."

Looking around at the houses Rosaline could not believe that her daughter, who had once been filled with imagination, could live in such an uninteresting place. Every house was the same, the grass was the same, everything was so boring and children didn't even play outside. It made her shake her head in sadness.

Finally though they came to a stop and she spotted her daughter looking out the window. She would have thought Petunia would have grown out of her spying stage yet it was soon becoming clear to her that what she hoped would probably never happen.

As soon as her door was opened she stepped out and brushed some invisible dirt from her simple brown skirt. Raising her head she walked over to the door and gave a soft knock. Instantly the door opened and she was face to face with her daughter for the first time in years.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Petunia asked quite rudely.

"Visiting my daughter dear, now won't you let an old woman in. It is quite impolite to leave guest on the doorstep like this." She stated causing Petunia to colour but she obliged and swiftly she walked in.

Looking around with a critical eye she noticed the forced normality in the house, and then she noticed the pictures. All pictures of a boy, clearly Petunia's son, although he looked nothing like her. Yet Rosaline was forcefully reminded of a beach ball with a wig. Looking at the cupboard under the stars she gave a sniff.

"No pictures of Harry I see." She remarked and instantly she noticed her daughter tense.

"Who mother?"

"Do not play stupid with me Petunia; you know exactly who I am speaking of. Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, your nephew and my grandson. He lived here until this summer and you never even bothered to inform me of it." She snapped causing her daughter to turn a shade of puss that was quite unattractive.

"Pet who is it?" Came a shout and she glared in the voices direction.

"It's my mother dear; she has come for a visit. Mother please follow me." Petunia stated before leading her into a seating area where Rosaline say a large man and a large boy. The boy though seemed to be only interested in the tele.

"Dudley dudums your grandmother is here to visit you." Petunia cooed causing Rosaline to scrunch up her noise in disgust. She would have thought Petunia would have seen what her son had become but it was clear her sight was clouded.

"Hello Dudley." She greeted.

"You bring me presents?" The boy asked causing her to frown.

"Does it matter?" She question causing the boy to glare.

"I want a present!" He screamed.

"I see that it's true, well then Petunia, Vernon I wished to see with my own eyes what was told to me about what has happened to my only living daughter and I have to say wait was said was true." She remarked before turning on her heal.

"My apologies for taking your time, I will leave."

"What did that boy say?" Petunia screamed causing her to turn.

"The truth Petunia and that boy is my grandchild and much more of a human then you or your son, are. I am not impressed Petunia, I understand you were jealous of Lily because she was a witch but you had just as much talent as she did. We never favoured one of you over the other. Yet I ask you this Petunia why raise a child, a little baby who has done nothing to you, in a cupboard?" She questioned her anger surfacing.

"That freak deserved what he got and you know what we learned this summer, that the boy was rich, we should sue him for every penny we ever spent on the brat!" Vernon shouted his face turning purple.

"You, sue my grandchild? Vernon if you sue my grandchild, you will lose more then you' you'll see that you will lose much more then what you will gain. Now then I have seen enough." With that said she turned and left the house but before she closed the door she turned to her daughter who was looking at her in anger.

"You always favoured Lily."

"I didn't Petunia and when you see that you will see that what you have done is wrong. I have come here today to see what needs to be changed in my will and I see that a lot must be changed. Petunia, be happy with the life you have chosen because it is the only life you have left. You are no longer part of my will and nor is your son or husband. I have no choice but to leave much of everything I own to my only other grandchild. So long Petunia may you be happy with the choice you've made." Spinning around she walked to her car but just as she was about to get in Petunia recovered from her shock.

"You can't do this! You can't take what is mine!" She screamed.

"It isn't yours and has never been yours Petunia." She stated before getting in and giving a nod to her driver who swiftly drove away leaving Petunia Dursley furious and screaming.

...

Dawn sighed as she stared at her blank piece of paper. She was trying to write her speech, yet nothing was coming to her mind. She had been sitting in her office all day for the past five hours and all her efforts could be found as ashes in her fire.

"Having a hard time writing your little speech?" came a female voice that had her looking up only to see Crystal standing in her doorway.

"Slightly, everything I write down seems to strait forward and to – horrible to say out loud." She answered then gave a sigh.

"Well sometimes it is better to write the facts to the point when speaking about horrible things. It would make sure that everybody gets the point of what you have told them." Crystal remarked.

"I suppose I just don't want to be to descriptive about what happened. It's hard to explain a war while you're trying to make it seem as though it was just a simple fight that broke out." Dawn complained causing Crystal to chuckle softly.

"I suppose it would be harder to explain but I have the utmost confidence in your abilities to explain it as it should be explained. You'll see believe in your skills my dear and they will lead you everywhere you want to go. For now I suggest you take a break and come dine, it dinner and the Headmaster wants you present." Crystal stated and Dawn looked at the time before shaking her head.

"Thanks, I don't think I would have noticed if you hadn't told me." Dawn muttered before standing up from her chair and walking around her desk.

"That is why Albus sent me; we feared you wouldn't have come if not informed." Crystal stated causing Dawn to smile. The old Headmaster and Crystal knew her all too well.

Walking through the halls of Hogwarts Dawn looked around, glad to see that the castle had mostly repaired itself. It was quite nice to see that things were swiftly getting back into order but soon many would be attending funerals for the dead. Dumbledore had informed her that Collin had recovered from his wounds but would be staying in the hospital for a bit more time. Arriving in the Great Hall, she spotted many people she knew and cherished. The Weasley family, who were all, sitting together. They had not been an exception of the injured list, Fred had lost on eye to the war and now wore a pirate's eye patch, George who had lost an ear to the fight and who now had a large and ugly scar on his shoulder. Ron was walking with a cane for the time being and Ginny's ribs where still bandaged. Then there was Sirius who was sitting with Remus, Neville and a few other order members. It was funny to see Neville, grandmother sitting beside him. She hadn't seen Agusta since she left the past yet when Neville spotted her a bright grin formed on his face and he turned to his grandmother.

"I might be late for the table." She told Crystal who turned to look at her but Dawn motioned to Neville and his Grandmother who were swiftly approaching them.

"Gran, meet Dawn, Dawn, meet Gran." Neville introduced.

"We've already met Nev, it has been a long time Agusta." Dawn said a soft smile forming on her lips.

"It has been quite some time, I find myself shocked when I learned that you had gone back in time. I thank you Dawn for saving my life and so that life of my son and grandson. Without you doing what you did, I might not have been here at this moment." Agusta murmured before giving Dawn a light bow.

"I was all too glad to help you Agusta."

They spoke for a bit more time before Dawn was able to excuse herself and make her way to the table. Sitting down she swiftly pulled some food on her plate and started to eat. Thoughts of what she could write filling her mind. An hour into the meal it came to her and swiftly she excused herself from the meal and left the Great Hall leaving an amused Dumbledore and Crystal behind.


	47. Chapter 47

.

..

...

...

...

Speeches, Dresses and love

Chapter 47

...

...

...

..

.

Bip, bip, bip! Smash!

Complete silence followed the waking of the alarm clock, not one of those inside the room moved from their position on the bed, wrapped up in each others arms, sheets mixed into their legs. Yet even though they did not move, Dawn was still awake, although grudgingly so. It was 5:30 in the morning and the only reason she was awake at that moment was because that morning she would be making a speech in front of thousands of people about the war that had been going on around them for so long, yet they didn't know about. She had spent a long time writing her speech, she had been told that she would have to explain many things from the beginning since none of this had been done the first time. It was a long speech but packed with all kinds of information. Draco had re-read it and had agreed that it would be a good speech.

With a sigh she turned around and looked at her fiances face. Draco always looked so peaceful sleeping; his hair fell into his face like a curtain of blond, his mouth slightly open, puffs of hot air leaving them. Of course his strong shoulders were revealed as he slept shirtless. Gently kissing his lips she turned around and got out of bed, she would need to take a shower and get ready for what was to come.

Padding over to her washroom she swiftly turned to water on making sure it was the temperature she liked and then turned to her mirror. Looking at herself with a critical eye she gave a sigh before pulling her clothing off and walking into the hot water. Letting worm her body she waited a moment before starting to wash. After a good 45 minutes she turned the water off and stepped out. Grabbing her towel she wrapped it around her waist then one around her hair and went to her closet. Looking at the various clothing before her she scrunched up her nose. She would need to dress properly and professionally because of her age; she needed to appear slightly older. Thankfully she found something that would work for the day.

Taking it she placed it on the velvet chair before sitting down before her vanity and doing her hair and make-up. It wasn't often she used the vanity to do this but when she did it was because of important moments and this would be a very important moment. Of course she would make it all look simple yet elegant. Her hair went into soft waives, her make up light and airy. Finished she gave a nod before going and taking clothing and putting it on. Finished she looked at herself in the mirror and gave a nod.

Her outfit consisted of a simple black dress that buttoned up. It had a slit at the back yet it wasn't that high. The dress had quarter length sleeves that had cuffs; it was a good few inches and pointed on the outside. The caller of the dress was open showing off her pendant and a slight amount of cleavage that was decent. To finish her outfit she grabbed a pair of emerald green high heel pumps that had a peep toe, and an emerald green hat.

Turning from her mirror she walked into her bedroom only to see Draco sitting up, elbows on his knees, face in his hands. When he heard her walking over he looked up only for his eyes to look her up and down causing her to grin.

"Like what you see?" She asked teasingly.

"Very much, you look great." He answered causing her to smile at him gently.

"Why thank you my prince. So will you be listening in on my speech like most of the people will be?" She asked.

"Listening and cheering you on." He answered causing her to laugh softly. "You'll do great Dawn, talk them speechless, you'll shock all who listen because not only will you know what you'll be talking about but you're age. People will be shocked that somebody so young and beautiful would do so much to help save the people of England and in a sense the world."

"Thank you Draco, I wish you could be there with me." She whispered as he stood and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Who said I can't you want me to go Dumbledore will let me. I just need to get dressed to do it." He stated causing her to smile softly up at him.

"It would be great I am actually allowed to bring one person, just didn't think Albus would let me bring a student." She joked causing him to chuckle.

"I'll be ready in no time, wait right here." He stated and then disappeared from the room. Ten minutes later he returned where a black suit with a green dress shirt and a black tie. His hair fell into his eyes like it always did and he was just fixing his belt.

"You know, I can now see how girls would envy guys, I envy my old self for taking so little time in getting ready." She remarked causing Draco to laugh.

"Ah but you wouldn't be a girl if you didn't take two hours to get ready. So shall we leave for the Great Hall so we can eat and then get going. We know Dumbledore will be coming also." Draco remarked and Dawn gave a nod.

"Yes, it's to show that they didn't just have young people on the formed organization." Dawn stated as they left the room.

"Yes because many people have the perspective that children, teens and young adults can't do anything seriously and that we aren't mature enough." Draco sneered causing Dawn to smirk.

"Most are." Dawn answered as they entered the almost completely empty Great Hall. Walking over to the only table set up they sat down and started to eat.

"Are you nervous Dawn?" Came a question to her right and Dawn turned to see Minerva looking at her worried.

"Um a little, I mean I will be speaking in front of a lot of people, never done that before but with Draco hopefully coming with me, I will be just fine." She answered.

"I see no reason why Draco couldn't could with you my dear." Dumbledore informed her from two seats to her left. She gave him a big smile before Draco kissed her.

"Told you, you had nothing to worry about." He murmured causing her to smile.

"I should listen more then." "Yes you should."

"Ah young love, how beautiful it is." Came a comment from behind them and Dawn turned to see Harold standing there a grin on his face.

"Harold!" She exclaimed causing him to chuckle. "What are you doing here I thought you had gone home?"

"I had, but then we heard that you were going to be speaking on the tele and decided to come here to wish you luck." Harold answered causing Dawn to smile as she stud and gave her grandfather a hug.

"Thank you."

...

Looking out over the crowed from her passition on the stage, Dawn could help but grasp Draco's hand a little tighter. There were quite a bit more reporters then she had first expected, not to mention radio stations, and broadcasters. She couldn't believe the amount of flashes going off.

"Just calm yourself and take a deep breath. Everything will be alright, things will go well." Draco murmured softly and Dawn gave a nod.

At last everybody fell silent as the Queen approached the podium. Instantly the flashes from the cameras intensified. With a soft clear of her throat, she began to speak.

"People of England, I speak to you today for a very important reason. As some of you might remember, a few months ago I spoke to you about a terrorist organization that was working in England and against England. Today I have new information on this subject. A few months ago we formed a organization to combat the threat posed by this Terrorist faction. To speak to you today, about this faction is one of those members, Dawn Potter." With that the Queen motioned to Dawn who stood and walked over. As soon as the Queen sat back down she began.

"People of England, I am Dawn Potter and I was the leader of one section of the organization formed by the Government of England. There were two sections, one nicknamed the Ministry while the other nicknamed the Order of the Phoenix. I lead the Order of the Phoenix. For the last few days I have been planing this speech to you all, I wanted to inform you as much as I could on this organization and I thought that I should start from the start but then I decided to explain who their leaders were, as there were more then one." Dawn explained, her confidence building with every word she said.

"The Terrorist group called themselves the Death Eaters and were lead by a man that called himself Lord Voldemort. He began his act of terror in 1970's and this act of terror would be known as the Dark Rebellion. Back then the Government was trying to put a stop to it but it was harder because nothing was really known about Voldemort and his followers. For many years thesis organization was at large until Voldemort disappeared in 1981. This marked the the first 'reign', if I would put it that way, of Lord Voldemort. This organization, formed by many individuals served Voldemort and brought terror to people, killing, torture and other criminal acts."

"Ma'am my apologies for interrupting but wait lead this man to do this acts of terror!" Came a question interrupting Dawn's speech.

"Voldemort had been orphaned at birth when his mother died giving birth to him. His father had refused his mother when he learned that she was pregnant with his child." Dawn answered before returning to what she had been talking about. "He rose once more into action on the 24th of June 1995 where he and his followers only attacked a few places but not many as they were trying to lay low, finally a year after his rise it truly started. Various places were attacked and were on the news. This year though, the fight against this group, entered a stat worse then normal. We were able to confront Voldemort and his group during one of their raids, in the conflict, Voldemort was killed. Days later we learned that another had taken his place as leader and had gathered even more followers making it worse then when Voldemort was in power. His name was Gellert Grindelwald. He was the one who was defeated only days ago leading to the end of the terrorist group."

As Dawn finished the explanation of what the wars had been like. Yet the moment she did finish hands were being thrown into the air.

"During Voldemort's first rise, when did he disappear?" Came a female voice.

"Voldemort was defeated on Halloween night 1981 after the murder of two people and attempted murder of a third in Godric's Hallow." Dawn answered.

"Who was murdered and who survived?"

"James and Lily Potter were murdered that night and their daughter survived." Dawn answered after hiding a wince. Thankfully after she had returned, the Ministry had been able to change many things, the reports and everything first stating that she was a boy now all said that she was a girl. Memories, with the exception of the Dursleys, had been modified so that they all though her a girl from the start.

"Potter? Where they you're parents?" Came a curious question.

"Yes." She answered simple.

"Who defeated Lord Voldemort?" "It was a joint effort." She answered. "But who pulled the last blow, who finished him off?"

For a moment Dawn didn't saw anything but from the corner of her eye she could see Albus and Amelia giving nods.

"I did." She answered causing even more flashes from the cameras.

"How did you do it!" "Classified information."

"Who defeated Lord Grindelwald?" "It was a joint effort but the final blows were delt by two people, Albus Dumbledore and myself." She answered.

"Who is Albus Dumbledore?"

Thankfully Dumbledore gave a nod and Dawn motioned to him.

"That is Albus Dumbledore." She answered causing many people to look at them in shock. After all how could a clearly over 80 year old man help defeat a terrorist.

"What was Voldemort's real name?"

"Voldemort's real name is being with held as, although he does not have family members alive, we do not wish for others to think that another sharing his name would be targetted by bullies and other people. We also don't want the graves of those families being the targets of gangs or people angered." She answered.

"How old are you?" "17." She answered truthfully as everybody would probably learn of it later on from records and such.

Of course her statement also brought a general outcry and protest. Many thought she was jesting yet when they realized she wasn't were angry that she had been the one to do the killing, after all she was just 17. Thankfully her file had also been modified slightly for the age difference she had gained during her travels back in time.

...

Petunia Dursley was in a sorrow mood, ever since her mother had come things had been tense at Privet Drive. Petunia hated her mother for what she had done, how dare she take wait was hers and give it to that freak of a ne...niece of hers. It was hers, she was the woman's daughter! But no everything had to go to Lily's daughter, the perfectly little freak of a daughter that couldn't even live properly. Who changed there sex? It was wrong and unmoral. It made her even more a freak.

"Petunia the news will be one soon, heard her Majesty would be making a speech today." Vernon grunted and instantly Petunia reached to turned the Tele on. After all the Queen was a very important figure and one had to listen those people. After finding the channel she placed the remote on the table and waited patiently. At last the tele turned to the news and almost at once, it turned to where the Queen would be speaking.

"_People of England, I speak to you today for a very important reason. As some of you might remember, a few months ago I spoke to you about a terrorist organization that was working in England and against England. Today I have new information on this subject. A few months ago we formed a organization to combat the threat posed by this Terrorist faction. To speak to you today, about this faction is one of those members, Dawn Potter." With that the Queen motioned to Dawn who stood and walked over. As soon as the Queen sat back down she began. _

"Vernon!" Petunia shrieked while pointing to the Tele, face set in an expression of horror as they instantly recognized the woman on the stage.

"_People of England, I am Dawn Potter and I was the leader of one section of the organization formed by the Government of England. There were two sections, one nicknamed the Ministry while the other nicknamed the Order of the Phoenix..." _

"FREAK!" Vernon roared, face purple, spit flying from his mouth as he shouted in anger.

...

"Oh god, please tell me I don't need to do that again." Dawn groaned as she fell onto her sofa, eyes closed as she relaxed.

"What you did brilliantly." Draco exclaimed as he sat beside her.

"Um, but god reporters hound you with questions, there's a reason I hate journalist and never want to be one or be around one." Dawn grumbled as she pulled her high heels off her feet and curling her legs under her. She gently leaned into Draco's side as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

For a moment there was silence, neither speaking as they enjoyed a quite moment between them but then Draco spoke.

"What do you think about going out to dinner tonight?" He suggested causing Dawn to look at him. "I've not actually taken you out to dinner as of yet and now that we're engaged I thought that I should. I also want to spend some alone time with you."

"I'd love to Draco." She agreed before kissing his lips.

"Great, Tomorrow night alright with you?" He asked.

"Anytime my love, any time. Casual?" She asked.

"Dress up, it's about time I take you somewhere fancy." He answered causing her to smile at him.

"You know that where ever you'd take me would be perfect in my books, as long as the company and food is great, I'm in heaven." She murmured causing Draco to chuckle softly.

"Um, I agree but don't you worry I have a plan." He stated causing her to smile.

"You're plans are, most of the time, better then mine when we aren't in battle situations that is." She joked causing him to smirk. "I know, you come up with brilliant plans during war, and on the spot planing, yet the rest of the time, you're plans aren't the best."

Later that night Dawn had gone to bed early and Draco, after making sure his fiances was asleep, left the room. He needed to make last minute things to his plan, he had formed it two days ago, making reservations to a beautiful restaurant. It was a Chinese restaurant, and he knew that, although Dawn only had it one, she loved Chinese food.

...

Humming softly, Dawn walked around her room getting ready for dinner with Draco. He had insisted she wear something different, something she wouldn't wear normally and that lead her to her only exotic outfit, it was a dress that a house elf had probably bought her, it wouldn't have been her first choice of an outfit but it was a beautiful dress. It was a short, sleeveless, Chinese Cheongsam and it was emerald green with gold trim. Her hair was pulled up into a design on the top of her head with a simple hair ornament holding it all in place. Her feet were encase in a pair of high heel gold sandals. Sitting down at a chair she took her earrings and put them on. Finished she grabbed her lip-gloss before grabbing her clutch and putting it in it. Finished she looked at herself.

Tonight would be their first date in a long time and Dawn felt a little nervous. Draco had never taken her out to a fancy restaurant before, mostly because of their war time situations but it was nerve racking slightly as she didn't know what to expect.

A sudden knock at her door caused her to jump slightly but she swiftly walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side, Draco stood, dressed in dress pants and a black dress shirt. He looked as handsome as ever but the moment his eyes landed on her his mouth dropped open slightly which made Dawn quite proud of her outfit.

"Wow." He breathed.

"You don't look haft bad yourself. Let me just get my jacket and we can go." She stated before walking towards the sofa. Grabbing her white jacket she put it on and left with Draco. "So how are we getting there?"

"I'll be bringing you myself. Want it to be a surprise you know." Draco answered causing Dawn to pout. All day she had been trying to get Draco to tell her where they were going to dinner, the only hint he would give was the outfit hint and even then it was so very vague.

Arriving outside Dawn pulled her jacket closer. It was a cold summers night that night, colder then normal. Thankfully Draco had been able to get a carriage to ride them all the way to the gates. When they arrived he wrapped his arms around her waist and with a turn and a pop they disappeared only to appear seconds later on a totally different street, in a totally different environment. They were no long in the wizarding world but actually in the muggle world. Looking around Dawn's eyes instantly landed on a restaurant. Dawn had heard of this place once, one of Petunia's friends had been talking about it. China Boulevard on the River. It was a Chinese restaurant that had a beautiful view and that serve very delicious dishes.

Walking inside, Draco smiled at her stunned look.

"Hello sir, do you have reservations?" A man asked as he spotted them.

"Yes under Malfoy/Potter." Draco answered causing her to smile softly.

"Please follow me." The man answered and swiftly they were lead to their table.

They were right next to a window and Dawn couldn't believe the view they had. It was amazing and beautifully breath taking.

"Wow." She breathed causing Draco to smirk proudly.

"Thought you'd love the view." "Love it so much Draco."

"Well you got a beautiful view, a handsome man in front of you and now you'll be getting an excellent meal. If it's okay with you I've already ordered our meal." Draco stated causing Dawn to smile.

"Um, you're quite a head arn't you. Well it's fine by me." She agreed causing Draco to smirk but just then their food started to arrive and Dawn blinked then smile brightly.

"Mr. Malfoy chose the Canton Feast for two." Their waiter started. "Before you are the Vegan Spring Rolls."

With a bow their waiter left and Dawn swiftly, yet remaining as proper as possible, dug into her spring rolls. On the other side of the table, Draco watched a grin on his face as Dawn ate, a heavenly expression on her face. He was always glad to see his fiance happy and to know that she was happy with this food was brilliant.

"Are you not going to eat?" Dawn asked breaking him through his throats.

"Of course." He answered before digging into his Spring Rolls.

Not long after they finished came a shark fin and crab meat soup and their wine. As they ate the spoke about various things, and for the first time in a long time, enjoyed their time alone together, having a simple time. As the night moved on, more and more dishes arrived. They had a meet dish which was five spice beef, a seafood dish which was Native Lobster done in spicy XO sauce, then a fish dish which was Sea Bass that was steamed with ginger and scallion. Finally came dessert and as it was placed in front of them Dawn's mouth felt as though it was a waterfall.

"Maple-gingerbread Layer Cake with Salter Maple-Caramel Sauce." The waiter announced and Dawn's eyes instantly started to shine. Slowly she pulled her fork through the cake before entering it into her mouth. The moment the food met her tongue her eyes rolled behind her head and she let a soft moan leave her lips. Merlin she loved that!

"We have to teach the house elves how to do this." Dawn muttered softly causing Draco to chuckle.

"Glad you like it."

"Liked it, Draco I love it!" She laughed causing Draco to grin.

Three hours after arriving at the restaurant both Dawn and Draco left, Draco holding a small bag with him that housed another piece of cake for his fiances who had adored the cake. Disappearing from the restaurant both teens arrived back at Hogwarts, quite late at night and were met by a carriage. Helping Dawn into the carriage Draco got in before sitting beside his fiance as she leaned her head against his shoulders.

"I loved tonight Draco, thank you." She whispered.

"It was my pleasure love." He whispered and seconds later, Dawn was rocked into a deep sleep as the carriage made its way up to the castle in a soft rocking. When they arrived Draco quietly summoned an elf to bring the cake to Dawn's rooms before gently picking his fiance up and walked into the castle.

Making his way to Dawn's room he said her password and stumbled in. Going over he placed her on the bed before getting her out of her clothes. First came the shoes, then the dress which was gently placed on a chair. Then the undergarments. With a soft waive of his wand her make up disappeared and her hair was out of its design. Covering her with the sheet and swiftly started to undress himself. As soon as he finished he climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

Slowly he breathed in her sent, memorizing it as he held her in his arms. She smelt just like apples because of her apple scented shampoo. He loved her scent, it was just the perfect sent for her.

"'night love." He breathed before falling asleep.


	48. Chapter 48

.

..

...

...

...

beauty, snow and peace

Chapter 48

...

...

...

..

.

_Christmas is here!_

_Hallow the cheer!_

_All thy above! None thy bellow!_

_Stars shinning bright! _

_Moon is a glow!_

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

The soft melody filled the halls of Hogwarts as the cheer of Christmas filled the air. None were more cheerful then Draco and Dawn who were cheerfully awaiting the arrival of the 24th of December. Although many students had gone home, most Gryffindors and Slytherins had stayed as they had all been invited to attend the wedding. Those staying for the Christmas holidays were also invited. In reality all students had been invited yet only those at Hogwarts would be attending. Of course they were not the only ones in attendance. Amelia Bones, the Minister of Magic would be attending with several aurors, and other members of the Ministry, the entire Order of the Phoenix, new and old would be attending. Lady Crimson and her clan would be in attendance as well as other vampires.

Currently Dawn was in her office, reading the sixth year homework. Thankfully none of it was that bad and she was grateful. Unexpectedly, there was a knock at her door and she looked up with a frown.

"Enter." As soon as the word left her lips the door opened and she was shocked out of her skin by the appearance of Filius Flitwick. The short Professor had been recuperating at home and to see him at Hogwarts was a shock.

"Professor!" She greeted while standing and hurrying over. With a wave of her wand a chair appeared next to the fire place.

The tiny Professor had changed during his year and a haft away, the poor man looked frailer then before and was now walking with a cane. Still his eyes were filled with happiness and he seemed in good health, to some extent.

"How are you feeling Professor?" She asked softly.

"I have been feeling much better as of late Miss Potter, I must say I had not expected you taking the old classrooms but I suppose I never truly expected you to teach in my place. I hear that you are doing a magnificent job of it." Flitwick exclaimed his voice filled with joy.

"I`m afraid it's not all my doing Professor, Professor Crystal has probably helped them more then I have. Would you care to sit sir?" She asked while motioning to the chair.

"Why thank you my dear."

As soon as they were settled tea appeared and Dawn served it to her first Charms Professor. He happily accepted before looking at her.

"My dear you say that Professor Crystal has done most of the teaching, yet of what I hear you are the main teacher, you teach with such exuberance, grace and talent that the students flourish under your wing. You are the youngest Charms Mistress in the world." Flitiwick exclaimed. "I have never been so proud of one of my students even if, at the time, you had not been my student. I spoke with Albus before coming to see you my dear and he informed me of all the good things you have done for Charms. You have made the students see the subject as more than just classes were we learn nifty little charms but a complex art that is useful in everything that we do. Charms is a very important part of our world and you show that to them in your classes."

By the end of the tiny Professor's speech, Dawn was blushing brightly. She couldn't believe that Filius Flitwick was complementing her way of teaching.

"Well with you up on your feet Professor, I presume you shall be returning." She stated trying to push the subject away from her.

"Ah yes my dear but not yet, but I have come to you for those reasons. I wish to ask you a very important question. With the fact that I shall have no choice but to use this cane from now on, I wish to ask if you would like to teach with me. We would share the class load. I find myself getting old and if you wish I can take the younger years and you take the older or we can separate them in another way." Flitwick stated causing Dawn to gap at him in complete shock. She couldn't believe it. Her professor wanted to share his class with her, she had only been a replacement for the time until he returned. Would Draco agree to this, stupid question, he had always agree to her teaching, said she was made for her. "Of course you don't need to accept at once, you can speak to it with your future husband."

At that Dawn blushed furiously. "Perhaps I will but I have to say Professor that there is a strong possibility I will accept. I love it here and Draco loves what I love, well he always said I had a gift for teaching. I hope to be able to help in anyway I can."

"My dear you don't know how much help you will be if you accept but for now I am not ready to return. Perhaps next year, for now it is still you and Professor Crystal, who I must say, is a very good teacher. I'm afraid when I met her the first time she was not like she was today, I presume it was because of your apparent death that she was like she had been." Professor Flitwick stated and Dawn gave a sad nod.

"Afraid so Professor."

"Well I am glad to have met her again and see that she has grown happier with your return my dear."

…

A soft red glow filled the room as Dawn looked at herself in the mirror. Around her everybody was panicking, they had an hour until she walked down the isle to meet Draco. She couldn't believe just how fast her wedding had come yet she had butterflies in her stomach just thinking about it. How couldn't she after all. Currently they were in a room, and around her was her bridesmaids party, Hermione who would be her maid of honour, Ginny, Diana, and Tonks were also there being bridesmaids. They were all dressed in beautiful gowns. The colours for the wedding were simple, Dawn would be wearing white while the bridesmaids and Hermione would were the tradition . The bridesmaids were all wearing a beautiful dresses that went to their knees. The dresses were a beautiful dark red with sleeveless sleeves. They had low v necks. The dress clung at the chest and flared out slightly at the waist. Around their shoulders were golden faux fur wraps that only covered their shoulders and tied in simple emerald green silk ribbons at the front. Their shoes consisted of a pair of gold stiletto heels that had some jewels on the side and a ankle strap. Their hair was all done in elegant ringlets and had jewels on the right.

Of course there was also the little flower girl which was a young Vampire that Dawn had met and fell in love with. The child was an orphan because her parents had been killed in the war but she stayed with Crimson's clan and was being raised by them. Dawn had taken a liking to her instantly and whenever she would go over to spend time with Crimson she would also visit the little girl.

Her name was Vanessa, she was around five years old and she had beautiful long black hair that had been pulled into a bun on the top of her head with a emerald green ribbon wrapped around it. Her dress was a simple knee length dress that was very similar to the bridesmaids and maid of honour but hers was emerald green and her wrap was done in ivory with large pompoms dangling from the silk ribbons. Around her waist was a red sash. Her shoes were dark red to go with the sash and had ankle straps.

Her own dress was simple, it was a soft off white princess gown that had a cathedral train. It was made of satin and was strapless. With gold detail on the bottom of the dress and on the top going all around. It was laced up giving it that old effect. It was gathered around her waist in a band and had a sweetheart neckline. Her hair would be down, done in large and soft waives of ebony. The only accessory would be a set of feathers and crystal done on the right side of her head holding some of her hair back. Around her neck she would wear a simple necklace of white gold and emeralds that was a match to her earrings She would be wearing a pair of ivory high heel platform pumps to go with everything and they had a bit odd jewels on the top. Yet when she entered the room nobody would see that, no everything would be hidden under a large white cloak that had a hood, the trip, and hood would have ivory fur around them.

"Oh Dawn you look so beautiful!" Hermione gushed as she looked at her best friend.

"Thanks Hermione, you all look beautiful." Dawn murmured as she turned from the mirror and looked at her friends.

"You know, traditionally bridesmaids are supposed to be uglier then the bride so as not to pull attention away from her." Tonks remarked causing Dawn to laugh softly.

"I know, but I wanted an amazing wedding and if you all were wearing horrible dresses then it wouldn't have been perfect. I want everybody to be happy and looking amazing during this wedding and you guys are no exception. Plus I only really want Draco's attention." Dawn answered causing Hermione to smile, it was nice to know that her friend was happy.

"We should get your cloak on, because Sirius will be arriving soon." Ginny remarked and Dawn agreed.

Hurriedly the girls all gathered around the large cloak and swiftly brought it over to Dawn. Diana was the one to help tie it around her, making sure that the white ribbon was in a nice looking bow and that the entire thing was strait. As soon as that was done she pulled the fur trimmed hood over Dawns head making sure that her waves were outside of it an either side of her face.

"You look beautiful Dawn." She whispered.

"Thank you Diana, Merlin I'm so nervous." Dawn whispered as she accepted her bundle of flowers which was a mixture of white flowers with green leafage and a few branches of red berries.

"You have nothing to be nervous about Dawn, Draco is waiting for you, probably just as nervous. You'll see everything will go just fine." Diana murmured and Dawn gave her a soft smile before a knock sound at the door.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius." Came the answer and hurriedly the door was opened letting them all see the Lord of the Black family standing there. He was dressed in black robes that had silver detail on the trip and cuffs. He looked great.

"Wow you look beautiful!" He exclaimed the moment he spotted Dawn who smiled brightly back at him.

"Thank you Sirius, you know for doing this." She whispered.

"It's but my pleasure, as Godfather it is after all my place to do so if your father couldn't." Sirius remarked as he walked over and gave Dawn a gentle hug that she returned. "You ready?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

With that they left the room and made there way to the entrance hall. The Great Hall would be completely filled, as that was wear they were doing their wedding. The place was decorated perfectly for the wedding.

In no time they arrived in the entrance hall and took their positions with a final deep breath the doors opened and the music began to play and they began to walk.

The moment they entered the Great Hall Dawn felt her breath catch. The hall was just perfect, snow fell from the ceiling, candles were glowing and hanging from their normal places but each one was pure white. The hall was decorated in white, red and green not only depicting Christmas perfectly but also Draco and Dawn's respective houses. The hall was packed with guest all dressed for the wedding. Yet there at the front of the Great Hall standing where the Staff table would normally be was Draco along with his best man, Blaize Zabini. Draco was dressed in a black suit with an emerald green dress shirt and a gold tie. His shoes were black but in his pocket was a red piece of cloth.

His eyes seemed to be glowed onto hers as they walked into the Great Hall. The moment hers met his she couldn't pull them away, she loved those eyes, molten silver. Arriving at Draco felt like it took ages but when they did she couldn't stop her smile. For a moment there was silence but then Dawn turned from Draco to Sirius who gave her a smile.

"You look beautiful today and I know your parents are watching over you just as they always have." He whispered.

"Thank you Sirius." She whispered before kissing his cheek. With that they turned to Dumbledore who gave them a worm smile.

"Who gives this young woman to this man?" He asked.

"I, Lord Sirius Black give Dawn Potter as her godfather." Sirius answered causing Dumbledore to nod.

With that Sirius turned to Dawn and with a nod undid the silk bow holding her cloak on and pulled it away revealing her dress. He was careful not to ruin anything and when it was pulled away everybody gasped as her dress was revealed to them. Whispers of just how beautiful she was spread across the hall until everybody fell silent and Sirius walked to his chair. Dawn turned to Draco who gave her a soft smile.

"We are gathered here on this wonderful night to partaking in the joining of two lives. Draco Malfoy and Dawn Potter are about to embark on a brand new journey as husband and wife. Such a beautiful journey that will bring many surprises but also hard times as marriage might not be as easy as people think yet with hard work and determination nobody can loose what they hold dearest to them." Dumbledore stated his twinkle in his eyes all so bright. "Now we will began with the traditional ceremony."

With that he took a deep breath before looking down at the book in his hand. In a soft voice that seemed to carry across the hall he began to read.

"Merlin, you have made the bond of marriage a holy mystery, a symbol of your love for magic and it's deepest magic. Hear our prayers for Dawn and Draco. With faith in you and in each other they pledge their love today. May their lives always bear witness to the reality of that love." Suddenly a soft glow surrounded Dawn and Draco yet the Headmaster continued, this time with a different prayer.

The glowed seemed to grow brighter and brighter with every prayer read. Finally the vows were said.

"Dawn, you are my love, the person I love the most in this world. I would never see another person I would rather live the rest of my life with then you. The first time we met I have to say that I was a prick. Over the years it grew more and more until finally you broke through my heart. I remember the day I confessed my love for you. How couldn't I, you had been captured by Grindelwald and held hostage. The day we saved you I told you I loved you and I never turned back on that fact. I love you Dawn Potter I will always love you. I hope that I will make you as happy as you make me because everyday you are in my life, it's as bright as the sun. I love you." After Draco's speech many had tears in their eyes, Dawn was actually brushing tears of her own away as well.

"Dawn?" Albus murmured and Dawn gave a nod before taking a deep breath.

"Draco, I have to say the first time I met you I didn't think I ever would have been walking down the isle to marry you, A, I was a boy and b we didn't get along at all. Now I see myself standing here with you. I love you Draco and I hope I will be able to make you as happy as you make me. You have been there for me for so long and I hope that I will be able to be there for you whenever you need me. I love you Draco Malfoy, and you make me feel like the most beautiful most special woman in the world. You make me happy and I love you so much." She whispered.

"With the vows said I have two very important questions to ask you. One Draco Malfoy do you take Dawn Potter as your officially wedded wife?" "I do." "Do you Dawn Potter take Draco Malfoy as your officially wedded husband?" "I do." "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." Albus announced and with that Draco pulled Dawn, by the waist, until she was flat against his chest and gave her the deepest kiss they ever shared. Yet the moment their lips met the bells ran across the school showing that it was midnight and that it was now Christmas. By the end cat calls could be heard by many of the teens causing Dawn to laugh softly.

...

It was late at night and in a large home in the country side of Scotland a large group of teens and children were gathered around a fire place where a young woman and a young man sat. It was summer time and the only reason all those children and two adults were still up and around the fire. The room they were in was a large living room with several sofas and chairs. Bookshelves filled with story books, windows and a large fire place. Covering the dark hardwood flooring was a large thick carpet and pillows that the children were all sitting on. The two adults sat in large leather arm chairs, the man had his hands cross over his chest while the woman read from a book.

_My observations of No. 427, Park Lane, did little to clear up the problem in which I was interested. The house was separated from the street by a low wall and railing, the whole not more than five feet high. It was perfectly easy, therefore, for anyone to get into the garden, but the window was entirely inaccessible, since there was no water-pipe or anything which could help the most active man to climb it. More puzzled than ever, I retraced my steps to Kensington.__I had not been in my study five minutes when the maid entered to say that a person desired to see me. To my astonishment it was none other than my strange old book collector, his sharp, wizened face peering out from a frame of white hair, and his precious volumes, a dozen of them at least__, wedged under his right arm._

_"You're surprised to see me, sir," said he, in a strange, croaking voice._

_I acknowledged that I was._

_"Well, I've a conscience, sir, and when I chanced to see you go into this house, as I came hobbling after you, I thought to myself, I'll just step in and see that kind gentleman, and tell him that if I was a bit gruff in my manner there was not any harm meant, and that I am much obliged to him for picking up my books."_

_"You make too much of a trifle," said I. "May I ask how you knew who I was?"_

_"Well, sir, if it isn't too great a liberty, I am a neighbour of yours, for you'll find my little bookshop at the corner of Church Street, and very happy to see you, I am sure. Maybe you collect yourself, sir__ –__here's ____British Bird__ Catullus__d ____The Holy War____again, every one of them. With five volumes you could just fill that gap on that second shelf. It looks untidy, does it not, sir?"_

_I moved my head to look at the cabinet behind me. When I turned again, Sherlock Holmes was standing smiling at me across my study table. I rose to my feet, stared at him for some seconds in utter amazement, and then it appears that I must have fainted for the first and the last time in my life.__Certainly a grey mist swirled before my eyes, and when it cleared I found my collar-ends undone and the tingling after-taste of brandy upon my lips. Holmes was bending over my chair, his flask in his hand._

_"My dear Watson," said the well-remembered voice, "I owe you a thousand apologies. I had no idea that you would be so affected."_

_I gripped him by the arm._

_"Holmes!" I cried. "Is it really you? Can it indeed be that you are alive? Is it possible that you succeeded in climbing out of that awful abyss?"_

_"Wait a moment," said he. "Are you sure that you are really fit to discuss things? I have given you a serious shock by my unnecessarily dramatic reappearance."_

_"I am all right, but indeed, Holmes, I can hardly believe my eyes. Good heavens! to think that you-you of all men-should be standing in my study!" Again I gripped him by the sleeve, and felt the thin, sinewy arm beneath it. "Well, you're not a spirit, anyhow," said I. "My dear chap, I am overjoyed to see you. Sit down, and tell me how you came alive out of that dreadful chasm."_

This young woman was Lady Dawn Potter, the wife to Lord Draco Malfoy. They were also the owners of the first and only magical orphanage in England. They had opened it a year after their marriage. They had gone through many orphanages to find all magical children and had brought them to theirs so that they wouldn't be shunned or teased because they were different. Since the house was quite large and there were not many orphaned children each child received their own room, unless they were sisters or brothers or requested to stay with another orphan.

Yet the children in the home were not only orphans. At the age of 24 both Draco and Dawn had three five children. The first was a boy who was named Christopher James Potter, he was the heir to the Potter family.

Christopher was also the strait image of the Potter family, messy black hair tanned skin yet the only difference was his eyes, he had his fathers molten silver eyes. The next was Orion Sirius Malfoy who was the heir to the Malfoy family. He had black hair that wasn't messy but he also had his fathers molten silver eyes. Then there was the twins girls, Storm Lily Potter-Malfoy and Tempest Narcissia Potter-Malfoy. Each girl had dark wine red hair and the same eyes as their older brothers and father. Then you had the last child, the youngest Stephanie Dawn Potter-Malfoy. She was the perfect image of her mother, pure black wavy hair and bright almond shaped emerald green eyes just as intense as her mothers.

Suddenly the cloak rang causing the children to protest and Dawn to smile softly.

"I'm afraid it is time for bed. We can continue tomorrow." Dawn remarked as she clossed the legendary muggle book known as Sherlock Holmes.

"But Mrs. Dawn we can stay up later it was getting to the good part!" Exclaimed a young girl.

"No, it's late and you all must rest for tomorrow is a new day. We must be well rested now up and to bed with you all. Draco and I will make are rounds soon enough." She remarked and with sighs and slight protests the children started to make their way to their rooms.

Smiling softly Dawn turned to her own children and swiftly, with Draco, walked them to their rooms. Inside they tucked their children in and kissed them goodnight before started on the other children. When they finished she made there way to their own rooms and fell on their bed exhausted.

"Running an orphanage is so much harder then teaching yet I love it." Dawn whispered as she cuddled to her husband.

"I must agree, but we are happy and the children are happy." Draco whispered before kissing Dawn's forehead. "I love you."

"And I love you." Dawn whispered before kissing him. "I have surprise by the way."

"Um what is this surprise?" Draco asked as he started to kiss her neck causing her to moan softly.

"I'm pregnant."

THUMP!


	49. Chapter 49

.

..

...

...

...

years, history, and worries

but most of all

The END

Chapter 49

...

...

...

..

.

The sun shinned brightly as Dawn prepared dinner for the children. Today many of the children would be going to Hogwarts including their youngest daughter Acacia Potter-Malfoy. She would be starting her time at Hogwarts in fact and Dawn felt as though she might be quite nervous about it. Of course she wouldn't be there to watch the children board the express today, she had to make her way to Hogwarts to prepare everything and to make sure things were in order.

Seven years ago brought much change to the school of Hogwarts. Albus had retired, and now had a house in Hogsmead where students could always drop by for a cup of tea and sweats. She made weekly visits to the old Headmaster, who was always delighted to see her. After his retirement, Minerva had taken head of the school and had chosen her as Deputy giving her much more task to handle on top of handling the little Gryffindors she was now head off. It had been a shock when none of the older teachers had agreed to become head after all she was the youngest on staff, well had been at that time. Yet they all said that they didn't want the added responsibly especially since some would be retiring soon and a lot did. With Minerva making Headmistress, she had found a replacement Transfiguration Professor in one Hermione Weasley previously known as Granger.

Hermione and Ron had married two years out of Hogwarts and it had been a beautiful wedding. Held at the Burrow, the entire event was done in summer tones and held outdoors. They now had three kids, Alexander Weasley Ellanora Weasley and Chastity Weasley.

Alexander Weasley had inherited his mothers brains and his fathers talent for chess yet got dark red hair and shockingly bright blue eyes. He was a Gryffindor in the same year as Christopher, they were very good friends and were also friends with one Edward Zabini and one Alice Longbottom.

Then there was Chastity Weasley who had gained her mothers brains and her fathers talent on a broom yet she didn't play Keeper but in fact Seeker much like her uncle Charlie. She was also best friends with Orion and in the same year. They had two others friends, one named Teddy Lupin and another named Andromeda Black, Andromeda Black was the older daughter of Sirius Black and, shockingly enough, Amelia Black nee Bones while Teddy Lupin was the son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks. Everybody still called Tonks, Tonks though as nobody would dare call her Nymphadora. Those four were know as great Pranksters in the school and always got into trouble, they were the mini Marauders and all in Gryffindor.

Then there was their youngest child, Ellanora Weasley, she unlike her brother and older sister had rich dark brown hair much like her mothers but quite a bit tamer. Her eyes, though, we the purist blue of the three. She was best friends with Storm and Tempest. They were also friends with Fabian Weasley and Gideon Weasley who, shockingly, were identical even though both had different parents. Fabian's parents were Fred Weasley and a Alicia Weasley nee Spinnet while Gideon's parents were George Weasley and Angelina Weasley, nee Johnson.

It was quite amusing to see, especially at school just how many Weasley's there were. She kept hearing Snape complaining about the amount but she only smiled. Most of her Quidditch team was made up of Weasleys. The Gryffindor Captain and Keeper was actually the son of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell. He was a handsome fellow and built just like his father. The beaters of the team were Fabian and Gideon while the Chasers were Storm, Tempest and Chastity. The seeker of the team was Chastity.

"Mum Acacia doesn't want to come out of her room!" Christopher shouted as he arrived in the kitchen knocking her out of her thoughts. Turning to look at her son she gave a sigh.

"Alright, hurry up and wake everybody else, breakfast is waiting and we don't want you all late for the Express." She stated as she dried her hands with the skirt of her apron and then took it off. Hanging it on a hook she left the kitchen and made her way up the stairs until she arrived on the third floor. Going she gave a soft knock at a large wooden door and waited.

"Who is it?" Came a soft voice.

"It's your mum, mind opening up?" She answered and for a moment there was no sound until finally the door opened and Dawn was welcomed with the sight of her youngest daughter. The beautiful girl was the splitting image of her father yet her hair wasn't strait but wavy like her own. It was the only thing she had gained along with her nose.

"Christopher told me you didn't want to come out. Want to speak about it?" She asked as she walked in and sat on the bed with her daughter.

"What If I'm not sorted into Gryffindor?" Acacia whispered causing Dawn's eyes to widen in shock.

"Is that what you're worried about, that you won't be sorted into Gryffindor. Oh you silly, silly child. I don't care if you're not sorted into Gryffindor, you can be sorted into Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin for all I care. What I care about is what's in here." Dawn whispered while pointing to her daughters heart. "Oh baby, I could never be disappointed just because you weren't a Gryffindor. You're my daughter, I love you with all my heart and I could never stop loving you. Why are you afraid that you won't be sorted into Gryffindor?"

"Because you're Head of Gryffindor and everybody else is in Gryffindor!" She exclaimed. "Calamity will be in Gryffindor too along with Damien!"

"Wow baby, why do you think Calamity and Damien will be in Gryffindor?" Dawn questioned.

"Because their parents were Gryffindors!" She cried causing Dawn to smile softly.

"My darling Acacia theres something I have to tell you and you have to listen to me okay." She whisper while pulling her daughter close.

"No matter who your parents are you can be sorted into any house. Even if you're siblings are in one house doesn't mean you'll be. Look at Crystal, she's Percy's daughter yet she's in Ravenclaw, while the rest of her cousins are in Gryffindor. Baby blood does not chose your house, you do." Dawn whispered and Acacia sniffed.

"Really?" She whispered.

"When I was your age and getting sorted into my house you know where the hat wanted to put me. Slytherin oh but I refused to go there. He placed me in Gryffindor where I befriended your aunt and uncle. So if it really means something to you then the hat will take your opinion and thoughts into consideration Now as for both Damien and Calamity. Remus was indeed a Gryffindor but Tonks wasn't, she was a Hufflepuff. As for Damien, well his father was a Gryffindor but his mother, she didn't attend Hogwarts, she attended Beauxbatton." Dawn revealed causing Acacia to smile. "You'll see everything will work out in the end. Now hurry up and finish getting dressed, don't want to starve on the train do you?"

"Thanks mum." She whispered before kissing her cheek and running out of the room leaving Dawn in her room alone.

...

Later that night Dawn stood in the Entrance hall waiting for the first years to arrive with Hagrid. She was dressed in her teachers robes. Emerald ones that fit to her body. The top wasn't high collared but cut just enough to show some of her cleavage. Her hair was down in soft waives and she had a similar hat as Minerva perched on her head.

At last the she spotted Hagrid and then the First years not far behind.

"The First years Professor Potter." Hagrid said in a cheerful voice.

"Thank you Hagrid." She murmured and with a nod the man left for his own place in the Great Hall leaving her with the first years. "Welcome to Hogwarts. This school will be your home for the next seven years of your lives. In a few moments we shall be entering the Great hall where you all will be sorted into your respective houses. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The house you will be sorted into will be like your family. You will sleep in your house dormitories, spend your free time in the house common room. It is your home until you leave this castle at the end of each year."

As she spoke, her eyes roomed over the first years, sometimes stopping on children she knew.

"Now then, I shall go and see if they are ready for you." With that she left leaving the first years on their own. After a few minutes she returned to find that the Ghost were there all greeting the students in one way or another which was quite amusing because they seemed to do it each year.

"Off you go, the feast is about to begin." She remarked and the ghost all left. "They are ready for you now."

With that she turned on her heel and the Great Hall doors opened. With two lines following behind her she walked forward and listened, with amusement as the students all gasped in way of the Great Hall. Arriving on the podium she turned to look at the Sorting hat that had been placed there before hand.

A long time ago

when I was but a newly made hat

On Gryffindor's head I sat

From that point on I saw things I will never see again

the birth of this school so proud and strong

built by four friends of talents unknown

united they stood to form this school

yet divided they fell when they left this world

Yet as they formed this school

I could never forget what talent they had to make this mess.

Wise Ravenclaw with her wand of willow

for wisdom she stood and said to thy;

I will teach the wise and the smart of mind.

Beautiful Hufflepuff stood strong and loyal

in her mind none could do wrong yet she said to the four;

I will teach those loyal and hard working.

Slithering Slytherin stood in this hall,

mind set in his ways and none to show him more

he said to the others;

I will teach those of cunning and pure.

The last to stand was Gryffindor

stood proud and tale before thy and said;

I will take the brave, and the strong to teach and to care.

In my house they shall live lives of the care.

years later here we stand and many things had changed to their land.

Once the school divided by four now united and strong as foretold.

We conquered Dark Lords and fought them all,

we stand brave, loyal, smart, cunning and all.

Yet I still have no choice but to sort you all.

but kindly remember you are all one for you united and stand strong.

Jokingly past students come to me and call you all by different names,

Ravenclaw now the brains,

Slytherin now the slinkies,

Hufflepuff a digger of old

and Gryffindor the bravest kittens you'll now.

Come all, come one

for it is time to sort you all

I enjoy these songs but it is time for no more.

With that the hat fell silent and the entire hall burst into cheers and laughter. As soon as they fell silent Dawn raised the parchment to her face and started to read the names inked on. On and on it went, student after student being called up and sorted into their house at last they arrived at the L's and Dawn gave a grin.

"Calamity Lupin!" She called and up stepped a cute little girl with bright pink hair and bright blue eyes.

Her smile could light a room without even a candle. With a bounce in her step she walked towards the stool until with a boom she fell to the ground. Dawn smiled softly as she helped the girl up, she was so very much like her mother. Blushing furiously she sat on the stool and Dawn placed the hat on her head. in the crowed of first years she could see her daughter holding her breath and crossing her fingers. with a slight shake of her head she turned to look at Calamity who seemed to be frowning in concentration.

"Slytherin!" Came a shout and with a bounce she stood from her chair and gave a curtsy before going to her chair. after a while they finally arrived at the P's and Dawn said out loud. "Acacia Potter!"

Slowly Acacia walked forward, her face mixed with fear. As soon as she sat down Dawn placed the hat on her head and waited patiently for her daughter to be sorted.

"Slytherin" Came a shout and with a bright smile she clapped with the rest of the hall causing her daughter to smile up at her.

After that she continued on until at last the last was sorted and to the joy to Calamity, Acacia and Damien they were all sorted into the same house. Dawn had to hid a smirk when she heard Severus moaning about how he was going to turn grey with a Potter a Lupin and a Weasley in his house.

Author note:

Ladies and Gentlemen that's the end of Dark Times. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did because to tell you the truth this has been one of my favorite stories with more turns that even I didn't expect. I know it's not a very long ending but it short and sweat.


End file.
